¿Podría ser posible?
by Mady Shell
Summary: A veces dos cosas que no parecen ir bien juntas, en realidad pueden hacer una buena pareja. Y no. No estoy hablando de comida esta vez ….. WARNING! esto es: ChicoxChico, T-CEST no for kids? RaphxLeo y un posible DonniexMikey, Denle una oportunidad a este humilde fic (?) ¡ACTUALIZADO! CHAPTER 17 ¡ARRIBA! ¡CON LEMON! Contenido adulto. PS: Editando los 10 primeros capítulos.
1. Siempre es así

Hola a todos! 8D Este será mi primer fic y como ya está puesto en mi perfil soy re mala contando historias nwn pero me esforzaré! :D Bueno ya sé que el summary no se entiende ni pio pero ahí dice RaphxLeo (mi OTP) Esta algo inspirada en el comic de sneefee. Black and Blue, talvez algunas partes se parezcan pero tratare de ser original xD Estoy algo emocionada porque shipeo mucho a esos dos! sheeee :3

Bueno luego de esta… rara? conversación xP Solo quiero decirle que espero que les guste mi historia, la hago con mucho cariño y pasión X3 Otras cosas, esto contendrá tcest (obvio) y algunos temas sexuales. No al principio pero ya luego aumentare el tono de la historia. Tampoco soy buena para describirlas así que no sé cómo saldran XD Ahh y algo mas, mi tortuga favorita es Donnie pero el no será el protagonista de la historia sino Raph (el es casi igual de sensual que mi Donnie XD) creo que tendrá mas trama que amor, asi que si solo quieren cosas romanticas y sin sentido como crepusculo lol, estan en el fic equivocado XD no soy fan de lo romántico pero si me gusta :3 aunque si quieren le pueden dar una oportunidad? :') ah y mucha hermandad también :D espero hacer un buen trabajo describiendo esas partes al menos XD

Las tortugas no me pertenecen! ya quisiera *O* pero naahh le pertenecen a Nickelodeon! no soy dueña de nada solo de la idea de la historia XD

Ya basta de tanta palabrería y comencemos con la historia :3

EDIT: ESTE CAPÍTULO HA SIDO REESCRITO EN DISTINTAS PARTES.

* * *

**SIEMPRE ES ASÍ**

Era ya casi de noche en la ciudad de New York, aproximadamente cerca de la 7pm. Muchos podrían pensar que todo parecía estar algo calmado y que la gente anda por ahí sin preocuparse de nada, pero la verdad es que en esta ciudad han estado pasando muchas cosas extrañas últimamente.

Criaturas mutantes han estado rondando por las calles, alienígenas con cuerpos de robot y con cerebros en el pecho, incluso hubo una invasión de ellos, pero parece que nadie se tomo la molestia de preguntarse de donde diablos había salido esos seres y por que no se habían dado cuenta de su existencia en la ciudad antes, pero lo mas importante quien o quienes lo lograron vencer ya que hubieran logrado su cometido de no ser por unos héroes que los salvaron de la invasión mundial aquella vez.

De seguro casi nadie debe saberlo pero esos héroes aun si no pueden ser vistos por los humanos, viven debajo de las calles, para ser exactos en las alcantarillas neoyorquinas. Ellos son 4 hermanos que se ocultan en las sombras para no ser vistos. Salen todas las noches para proteger en secreto a los mas débiles de las garras del mal usando el arte del ninjutsu que aprendieron y son entrenados por su sabio maestro y padre "Splinter" una rata mutante.

Con la ayuda de sus armas Leonardo ( líder y portador de unas katanas. Lleva una bandana azul) Raphael (el mas temperamental pero un maestro con las Sais su arma por elección. El color de su bandana es roja), Donatello (El mas inteligente y el mas científico de los 4. Portador de un bastón Boo con una cuchilla en la punta. Con una bandana morada) y Miguelangel (El mas inocente pero también el mas bromista e infantil de todos, manejando sus nunchakus y que posee una bandana anaranjada) son tortugas mutantes que luchan contra las fuerzas del Foot Clan liderada por "Destructor", archienemigo de Splinter y el Kraang, los alienigenas que casi dominaron la Tierra una vez pero que aun no había desistido de sus planes y también responsables de la mutación de las tortugas y de las otras criaturas que andan por New York.

Siendo aun unos adolescentes, vaya etapa más difícil, Puede provocar ciertos confusiones a uno de los chicos, pero ahora nos adentraremos en las oscuras alcantarillas y nos dirigiremos a su guarida para ver a nuestros héroes antes de que salgan a su patrullaje diario nocturno.

En la guarida, se escucha unos diálogos provenientes de un programa en la tv:

\- ¡Capitán Ryan! ¡la nave va a colapsar en cualquier momento! ¡Tenemos que abandonarla! ...- habló un chico muy desesperado que iba a jalar el brazo de su capitán.

\- No! - contestó el capitán

\- Pero capitán! ...- aun muy desesperado, pero el capitán lo abofetea para que entrara en razón de una buena vez, a lo que este solo se agarró la mejilla.

\- Ya dije que que ¡NO! ... ustedes pueden irse si quieren, pero un capitán tiene que morir con honor en su nave... - Todos los tripulantes le hacen caso y comienzan a abandonar la nave.

\- Siempre lo recordaremos mi capitán...- haciendo un saludo con su mano derecha dijo el chico que había sido abofeteado.

\- Solo ... váyanse...- dijo con mucha melancolía el capitán, a lo que el chico solo se retiró.

\- Bueno solo quedamos tu y yo vieja amiga.- pronunció el capitán.- Pasamos muchos buenos momentos, como la vez que ... .- entonces comienza a relatar sobre aquellas experiencias suyas mientras todo el programa era visto por un chico mutante de antifaz azul que parecía estar pegado tal sanguijuela a la pantalla de la televisión.

\- ¿No podemos ver otra cosa, Leo? ...- mencionó otra tortuga de antifaz naranja que estaba sentada atrás de él por el sofá, mostraba un gesto de cansancio.

\- ¡Shhh! ... esta es la mejor parte... - contestó el de azul, no querían que interrumpieran su show preferido.

\- Pero ya has visto ese capitulo un millón de veces ...- se quejó el de ojos claros.

\- ¿Y que? ... saben que a esta hora es mi turno de ver la televisión, así que ¡shhhh!... - solo eso logró responderle, el de naranja comenzó a gruñir silenciosamente pues no encontraba nada que hacer en ese momento mas que únicamente acompañar al mayor y porque él pensaba que sus otros hermanos ya no querían que esté merodeando por sus cosas en especial Donnie, la tortuga de antifaz morada.

Luego de que provoco una el pequeña explosión hace días, prefería alejarse por un tiempo del laboratorio de su hermano para que se le olvidara lo que hizo. El si quería pasar algo de tiempo con Leonardo, al menos por unos instantes, aunque no se imaginó que sería de esta forma.

\- ... Pero no pensé que terminaría así ...- el capitán se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas y sollozos, en eso se pudo escuchar por fin la tan esperada cuenta regresiva de la nave.- 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Adiós mi gran amiga ...- esas fueron las ultimas del capitán antes de la explosión final. Leonardo a pesar de conocer a la perfección y con sumo detalle el final del capítulo, de todas maneras se vio asombrado y con cierta clase de tristeza al presenciar la escena.

\- Woah ... ese, es un héroe ...- sentía la misma admiración por el sujeto tal si lo hubiese visto la primera vez.

\- Si si ... lo que tu digas, Leo ... - pronunció de modo sarcástico.

\- ¡Shhh! aun no ha terminado...- acto seguido, se oyó la distinguida voz del narrador.

_\- ¿El capitán Ryan se habrá ido para siempre? ¿que hará la tripulación ahora sin él? ¿El universo se salvara de la amenaza de los terribles alienígenas? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de tu serie preferida ... ¡Héroes Espaciales!._\- luego empezaron a bajar los créditos.

\- Otro gran episodio sin duda alguna.- exclamó el mayor con el rostro embobado.

\- No se porque te encanta tanto ese programa ... se me hace muy aburrido ... y viejo.- le reclamó el otro.

\- ¿Qué? ... Claro que no, esta es una GRAN serie y el Capitán Ryan es mi ídolo, algún día seré justo como él ...- de nuevo se le notó mucha determinación en sus ojos.- ... Bueno no es exactamente tan moderna que digamos, pero aclaro que no esta vieja, es un _clásico ...- _si quiera así se oía más de culto.

\- Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que vaya con Raph ha hacerle una broma ... no importa si me golpeaba...-susurrando al final de aquella oración.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?.- creo que este lo escuchó.

\- Umm nada hermano, nada...- fue cambiando el tema.- Oye ... creo que ya va haciendo hora de ir a patrullar ¿no lo crees?

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Casi se me olvida!...- apagó la TV de inmediato, obviamente habían cosas aun mas importantes que un simple programa.- ... iré a avisar a Raph y tú ve por Donnie, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Emmh si ... acerca de eso ... ¿podría ser al revés? ... digo ya sabes, yo por Raph y tú ¿por Donnie?.- respondió Mikey con una falsa sonrisa.

\- ¿Y eso se debe a ...?.- cuestionó con una mirada confusa.

\- Es que verás ... ¿recuerdas la explosión de hace unos días?.- le dijo su pequeño hermano.

\- ¿Si?

\- Bueno mhh ... creo que Donnie sigue molesto conmigo por eso y no quiere verme, tampoco no me ha estado hablando mucho después de eso.- su tono se escuchó un poco afligido.

\- Ay Mikey...- dijo Leo poniéndole una mano en su hombro.- ...No digas eso, somos hermanos, siempre vamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase ... además no creo que Donnie se haya molestado tanto contigo solo por un accidente.

\- Mmm no lo sé ... quizás si lo esté ...

\- Pues no lo averiguaras, si no le preguntas primero ...- le respondió su hermano con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno ... le podría preguntar ... aunque y si de verdad sigue molesto conmigo?.- le dijo un poco preocupado la pequeña tortuga.

\- Como ya te dije ... solo pregúntale y si lo esta, solo ofrecele una disculpa y ya esta, se que Donnie es mas razonable y lo entenderá. Recuerda que hablando todos entienden.- contesto Leo aun con una tierna mirada.

Mikey miro algo triste a su hermano pero este solo lo miraba con una cara de compresión y consuelo a lo que su pequeño hermano sonrió también.- Esta bien lo haré.- dijo Mikey ya mas animado.

\- Asi se habla hermanito, ve pero no te demores mucho que tenemos que salir a patrullar.- le dijo Leo mirando como se iba su hermano al laboratorio.

\- Okay Bro!.- le respondio Mikey mientras se acercaba mas al laboratorio.

Asi era Leo alquien comprensible, siempre dispuesto ayudar a los demás en lo que necesitaban. Protegiendo a sus hermanos a toda costa. Siempre tan centrado, calmado y maduro. Era como un modelo a seguir para todos, y que más se podría decir si ya era el líder del equipo. Aunque el maestro Splinter no podía decir que era su favorito, ya que amaba mucho a sus cuatro hijos como para querer a uno mas que a los otros, estaba muy orgulloso de haber criado a alguien como Leonardo, pero no todos pensaban lo mismo de él ... no uno en particular, que traía una bandana roja y casi siempre llevaba un mal temperamento...

Mikey estaba detrás de la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie, él se encontraba muy concentrado en uno de sus experimentos, Mikey todavia no entraba porque aun tenia algo de miedo de lo que su hermano le diría. Tomo algo de coraje y por fin entró.

\- Hey Donnie~ ¿que tal? ¿Como va lo que ...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque se tropezó con una silla que se encontraba ahi y aunque si se intento sostener de lo que sea, solo termino botando unos cuantos tubos de experimentos y calló. Donnie al voltear y mirar lo que había ocurrido gritó.

\- ¡Mikey!- Este aun en el piso y cogiéndose la cabeza de dolor porque es donde se había golpeado más, solo estaba cerrando los ojos y pensando.- "Que bien la hiciste Mikey, ahora si no te perdonará ... ¿Por que tengo que ser tan estúpido?".- Se dejo levantar por su hermano pero Mikey solo bajo la mirada a lo que Donnie habló:

\- ¿Mikey, estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ... Tienes suerte que ninguna de las sustancias haya tocado tu piel o si no ... en serio estarías en serios problemas ... ¿como no pudiste ver la silla si estaba delante tuya?

\- E-es que ... yo ... yo a veces ... soy muy torpe y distraído ...- su forma de hablar era cambiaba a una entrecortada que evidenciaban que querían.

Su hermano se dio cuenta de eso a lo que lo abrazó inmediatamente y le habló de manera dulce:

\- Eso ya no importa ... que bueno que no te paso nada malo hermano.- Mikey no pudo aguantar mas y le salieron unas lagrimas.

\- Lo-lo siento Don ... yo .. yo solo vine para que tú-tú me per... discúlpame hermano... - y lo abrazo mas fuerte.- ... No puede ser que alguien tan tonto como yo tenga un hermano tan brillante como tú ... no se que mas decir ... solo ... perdóname por favor ...- dijo sacando otra lágrima mas, el de morado continuaba aferrándolo entre sus brazos.

\- No te preocupes ... no estoy enojado contigo por eso, solo fue un accidente ¿Si?.- dijo secándole el rostro.

\- S-si pero ... yo me refería mas a lo que paso hace días ... aquella explosión ¿recuerdas? ...- bajó la vista.- ... pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo por eso no quise molestarte mas en tu laboratorio.- le dijo aun con tristeza el pequeño.

\- Mikey solo fue una pequeñez, un accidente como ya te lo dije, bueno si me molesté por un momento porque cogiste mis cosas sin permiso y sin medir las consecuencias, pero no te dejaría de hablar solo por eso ¿me entiendes?.- dijo el de antifaz morado.

\- ¿De verdad?.- le dijo terminando de secarse las lagrimas Mikey.

\- Por supuesto.- respondió el genio con su tierna sonrisa que se le veía el espacio que había entre sus dientes.

El menor mostró alegre y volvió a atraparlo en un abrazo.- ... Gracias D ... eres el mejor... prometo ser mas cuidadoso la próxima vez.- Los dos se siguieron abrazando por unos minutos hasta que Donnie empezó a sentir incomodo el abrazo, a Mikey no le importaba eso, a él le encantaban los abrazos.

\- Ehmm oye creo ... creo ya me puedes soltar...- mencionó el genio.

\- Nahh aqui estoy bien.- no quería dejarlo, todavía no.-... Estoy muy feliz de que no estés molesto conmigo.

\- Ehhmm sehh...- mas el de ojos cobrizo lo fue alejando de él.- No en serio, ya puedes soltarme Mikey...- el mencionado solo respondió con un "Awww" y algo triste.

\- Nada personal ghe ... oye y dime ... ¿solo viniste por eso?.- preguntó.

\- Ehh? Ahh si ... solo vine por ... (recordó para que vino de verdad y lo que Leo le dijo sobre que se apure) Hay no... No! no vine solo por eso! Leo me mando a llamarte para irnos a patrullar!

\- Oh ... al menos no se te olvido eso ... entonces, ya vámonos.- dijo el de bandana morada acomodando un poco su experimento.

\- ¡Si! Por supuesto! ... esta vez estoy listo para acabar con esos ninjas del ...- comenzó a hacer una maniobras de ataque pero golpeo por accidente un envase grande de líquido rojizo. Y le iba a caer todo encima pero el mayor lo empujo para atrás a tiempo.

\- ¡Ten cuidado!-

\- Ups Yo... este ... lo siento Donnie de verdad ... Yo ahh ... ire avanzando con los chicos ¿si? ... te quiero, Adiós.- con una sonrisa fingida salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Donnie solo se habia palmeado la cara y luego comenzó a observar a Mikey alejarse corriendo del laboratorio.

\- Ay Mikey ... .- dijo el genio moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación y mientras buscaba algo para limpiar lo que el pecoso había derramado. Pero el no se iba a molestar, ya se lo habia dicho, por lo que solo sonrió un poco ante la ocurrencia de su pequeño hermanito.

Y en la sala se golpeó la cabeza ante tal torpeza que había cometido de nuevo. "Aghh tonto! tonto!" pensaba.

\- Bueno ... creo que pudo ser peor...- dijo para si mismo Mikey. Al menos esto había acabado algo bien y no como la situación de otras dos tortugas que siempre se la pasaban discutiendo. Entretanto el de ojos azules se encargó de llamar a la tortuga más temperamental de los cuatro.

Este se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo unos cómics pero al mismo tiempo hablando con su tortuga mascota Spike (una tortuga mutante con una tortuga de mascota? si eso es normal xD) Hablaban o mejor dicho solo Raph ya que su mascota no le respondía solo lo observaba y comía su lechuga, eso para Raph era suficiente, siempre le contaba todo, era su confidente.

\- No en serio Spike...- comenzó ha hablarle dejando de mirar sus comics y observando a su tortuguita.

\- ¿Por que tiene que actuar como si fuera el señor "don perfecto"? digo ya casi todos piensan eso de Leo: Donnie, Mikey, el sensei, que siempre le gusta compararme diciendo que debería parecerme mas a él ... ¡estoy harto de que haga eso! ... se que él debe ser su favorito pese a que me haya dicho lo contrario desde hace años ... es que está demasiado claro, porque incluso lo eligió como líder del grupo ... ¿puedes creerlo? ¡a él y no a mí que soy mucho mejor peleador que ese tal ... Bobonardo! ¡que tanto le gusta alardear y siempre se la pasa dándonos ordenes ... ¡hasta antes de que lo eligieran como líder lo hacia! ...- su mirada se dirigió a un punto perdido en la pared.- ... él siempre ha sido así ...- Yo debí ser el líder Spike ... creo que el sensei menosprecia mis habilidades y no me deja demostrar mi verdadero potencial con su típico"La ira es auto-destructiva Raphael, tienes que aprender a controlarla"... ¡Bah! ¡tonterías!¡eso es lo que me hace mas fuerte y mas hábil que los demás! ¿No lo crees Spike? ...- sonando confiado y esperando que su mascota.

Esta solo le dio otro mordisco mas a su lechuga, eso para Raph era un "si" definitivo.

\- Sabia que dirías eso.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Leo estaba ya casi al frente de la puerta de Raphael y se disponia a tocar pero un segundo antes de que su mano rozara la puerta, escuchó unos murmullos, este se acerco mas a la puerta para oir lo que decían adentro.

\- ¿Quieres que te confiese algo Spike? a veces cuando Leo se la pasa de mandón ... solo me dan ganas ... ¡de darle unos buenos golpes! ... tan fuerte para que deje de sermonearme y no me joda más ...- el de rojo se veía que estaba casi al borde de la risa.- ... ¡Ha! tal vez así aprenda quien es el mas fuerte del equipo ... ¿qué dice Spike? ¿Verdad que tengo ra ...? - no pudo continuar ya que en la puerta se encontraba Leo con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada algo molesta.

La puerta no portaba seguro así que solo entro y había escuchado todo eso ultimo que había dicho Raphael. Este solo lo observaba a los ojos, no con una mirada de arrepentimiento o de culpa o de miedo sino solo de un poco de desprecio, aunque si se sorprendió un poco al principio cuando lo vio parado ahí.

\- ¿Y tu que quieres ahora?.- le dijo Raph de manera seca sin importarle si habia dañado a Leo con sus palabras o algo. Leo al ya no querer mas problemas, porque sabia que si se ponían a discutir al respecto se tardarían mas y no llegarían a nada. Dando un pequeño suspiro el de máscara azul contestó.

\- Solo vine ( soltando sus manos que las tenia cruzadas) para avisarte que ya nos tenemos que ir a patrullar ...( ya un poco mas calmado e intentando no discutir)

\- Si si ... lo que digas.

\- No te vayas a tardar, porque no pensamos esperarte.- le dijo Leo y luego se voltio para retirarse cuando ...

\- Si si ¡ya voy! ... después de todo ... ustedes no podrían irse sin mi, no resistirían ghe.- aclaró con orgullo y algo bajo pero no lo suficiente para que Leo no lo haya escuchado, este se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Raphael.

\- Ehehem, disculpa ... ¿que dijiste?.- contesto Leo con una pequeña sonrisa aunque por dentro si logró enfadarlo.

\- Ya me oíste ...-cogiendo una de sus sais y buscando a la que faltaba.- Ustedes no seria nada sin mi, ¡me necesitan en el equipo! para que no terminen con los traseros pateados- dijo esto con una mirada desafiante hacia Leo.

\- Si como no ... - dijo el líder con una mirada algo desafiante también.- No quisiera romper tu orgullo pero ... las cosas no son como tu crees, Raph.- con una mirada mas seria.- Asi que mejor apúrate que ya se nos hace tarde para el patrullaje.- volteándose de nuevo, sin embargo el de rojo lo tomó del brazo de manera brusca.

-¡Oye! ¡Esperate un momento! como que no es como yo pienso ¿Eh? ¡Explicate!.- le grito Raph mirando con odio hacia su hermano.

\- No hay tiempo Raph. Ya vamonos!.- intentaba zafarse de ese agarre, mas fue inútil.

\- ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte si no lo explicas ahora!.- le volvió a gritar el de las sais.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡se nos hace tarde!

\- ¡Te dije que no! ... ustedes me necesitan en el equipo ... ¡Y tu lo sabes!.- Le gritó aun mas Raphael, pero su hermano en un acto rápido se soltó de un momento a otro del brazo de Raph empujándolo para atrás con su rodilla. El ojiverde se cogió la zona afectada en una expresión de dolor para al final fijar su vista en la del azulado.

\- Te dije que ... te lo diría después ...- seguía plasmando una mirada seca y al mismo tiempo se veía desafiante.- Ya es hora de irnos. - inició por alejarse de nuevo de la puerta cuando...

\- Vaya líder tan cobarde nos ha tocado ¿Eh Spike? .- como era de esperarse el al temperamental no iban a callarlo así de fácil.- ... que ni siquiera quiere enfrentarse a la realidad de las cosas y decir de manera clara la verdad que es tan obvia.- el susodicho se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, girando la cabeza de la nada.

\- Eso es ... Ya me harte Raph .- comenzó a caminar devuelta a la habitación.- ¡¿Tan siquiera te estas escuchando un poco?!- bramó el mayor.

\- Mira quien se animo a intervenir de nuevo ...- se dirigió a la tortuguita de nuevo y después responderle a su hermano volteando la vista.- ... ¡Pues si! se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo Leo, no como tu y tu estúpidos discursitos de los "Tontos Espaciales" que miras todo el tiempo.- se burló Raph.

\- Hehemmh "Héroes Espaciales" para tu información ... ¿Y no me cambies de tema quieres?- se hallaba ofendido.

\- Yo no lo estaba haciendo.- le contesto Raph con una pequeña sonrisa.- Lo que dije es cierto. Porque insistes en ocultarlo?

\- Vez ahí vamos de nuevo ¡Estas evadiendo de nuevo lo que digo! ¿Quien es el cobarde ahora Raph? ¿Eh? ... .- mirándolo de modo todavía mas retadora.- Tú dime ...- el otro soltó un gruñido.

\- ¡¿A quien le dijiste cobarde Bobonardo?!.- ahora este resultó insultado.

\- Mhhh no parece a ver nadie mas en este cuarto a parte de nosotros, excepto por Spike pero ... ¿Tú a quien crees?.- poniendo una sonrisa un poco burlona hacia su hermano, pero antes de darse cuenta este ya había logrado abalanzarse contra él empujándolo contra la pared y colocando sus Sais como buena amenaza.

\- Vuelve a decir eso Leo... Y te clavare estas Sais en ...- no pudo continuar pues el atacado se defendió sacando sus Katanas ágilmente y lanzando las Sais para un lado.

Otra patada le fue proporcionada al de ojos verdes, cayó en su cama y miro a Leo con algo sorprendido pero con odio aun.

\- *suspiro* ¡Mira Raphael! ... no tengo tiempo para tus tontos jueguitos de quien es el mas rudo aquí si? ... pero si tanto quieres saber de lo dije hace rato ... solamente te digo que es momento de que te bajes de tu nube y dejes de sentirte tan especial ya que todos somos una parte muy valiosa del equipo y no quiero que ¡Nadie! ... se sienta mas o menos que los demás ¿entendido?.- Leo dijo esto con un tonito parental, un tanto parecido al del maestro Splinter.

-¿No crees que estas siendo un poco hipocrita?... ¡El único que tiene de bajarse de su nube y dejar de alardear ERES TUUUU!.- colocó un tono muy agresivo.

\- ¡¿YO?! ¿¡pero de que estas hablando!?

\- ¡No pretendas estar confundido Leo! ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Solo te gusta alardear de tus habilidades y de tu cargo para restregarnos eso en la cara! Aparte de querer darnos ordenes todo el tiempo! Te sientes "TAN" especial y "PERFECTO" por ser el Líder y el favorito del Maestro Splinter ...- transformó su manera de entonar a otra mas jocosa.- ... Oh mi hijo Leonardo es tan disciplinado y humilde ... no sabe como eres en realidad ... ¡no sabe que eres un pobre diablo!...- dijo esto con mucho veneno, no era de hacerlo muy seguido, prácticamente nunca en frente de él, no obstante esta ocasión no echaría atrás aquellas palabras, el de antifaz azul no creía que se pudiera referir a su persona de esa manera tan burda.

\- Ya es suficiente Raph ... .-este era alguien pacífico, sabía muy bien que si seguía con la discusión, nada bueno iba a resultar.

\- ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad cierto? ... ¿!Cierto!?.- el otro no pararía de agraviar más la pelea.

\- Será mejor que te detengas, no tienes idea de lo que dices ...- de verdad trataba de calmarse ante todo.

\- ¿Crees que voy a detenerme porque me lo estás ordenando? ¿eh? ... te equivocas ahí hermanito.

\- Nadie aqui es perfecto ... ni tú, ni yo ... tenemos defectos ¿eso quieres oír?.- pregunto fuerte Leo.

\- ¡No eso no! ... ahora tampoco te sientas tan humilde por decir eso, Leo!

\- No trato de hacerlo ... solo soy asi.- le dijo mas calmado el lider.

\- ¡Ves! ahi vamos de nuevo ... siempre te sientes tan bueno y puro, siempre quieres estar en lo cierto ¡cueste lo que cueste! ... ¿como si nunca hubieras cometido un error jamas! .- si, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? - el comentario pareció confundirlo.

\- ¿Que no recuerdas lo que paso con Karai, Leo?.- el mencionado se tornó cabizbajo recordando episodios pasados, en contadas oportunidades puso a su familia en riesgo por confiar en ella.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?.- insistió una vez más, el mayor permanecía sin contestar- ... Parece que si ... y también parece que no has aprendido tu lección a la primera... .- eso hizo que la vista del ojiazul se levantara.- Se que aun estas enamorado de ella, a mi no me mientes ...

\- ¡¿Que?! claro que no! ... ¡yo ya la he superado! ... - le contesto su hermano.

\- ¡Oh por favor! ¡deja de mentir, no lo haces muy bien! ... se que a pesar de todo crees que tiene aun algo de bondad ¿o me equivoco?.- dijo el de bandana roja.

\- ¡Tú no la conoces como yo! ¡ella es diferente!

\- Ahí lo tienes, sigues enamorado de esa bruja.- cruzó los brazos, Leo lo miro con odio cuando uso ese termino.

\- ¿Por que eres tan terco? ... ella jamas se pondrá de nuestro lado ¡entiéndelo ya!

\- ¡Tu no puedes saber eso! ...- aun así quería defenderla.

\- Si, lo que tu digas~ ... creo que algunos solo aprenden a golpes.- respondió Raph con una sonrisa burlona.

\- *suspirando* Esta bien Raph, estoy harto de esto ... ya no quiero seguir peleando contigo acerca de algo que no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Y tú crees que yo si? ... solo admite que te equivocaste y que yo tengo razón al decir que te crees el don perfecto todo el tiempo para que esto se acabe.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No haré eso! ¡de ninguna manera!.-

\- ¿¡Y por que no!?.- le grito Raph.

\- ¡Porque yo jamas me equivoco! ¡Tengo la razón siempre!.- inmediatamente el mayor se cubrió la boca ante lo que soltó.

\- Uyyy creo que eso no fue tan humilde que digamos Leo... parece que alquien se quiere sentir mas especial que los demas.- sacando una sonrisa.

\- *sacando las manos de la boca* ... Yo ... y-yo no quise..- comenzó a tartamudear Leo.

\- Hasta aquí llego don perfecto ...- añadió Raph aun con una sonrisa en el rostro. El de la bandana azul se atrevio a decir:

\- ¡Espera un momento! ... - fue acercándose hacia este, no tienes ningún derecho en decirme en la cara sobre los errores que cometí en mi vida ¡y no fijarte en las tuyas!

\- No quiero presumir ni nada pero ... ¿cuales errores? .- continuaba expresando su sonrisa.

\- Al parecer alguien esta mintiendo por aquí ... - le contestó el ojiazul.

\- Dime algunos ...- le dijo su hermano haciendo desaparecer el gesto en su rostro.

\- Mmmh ... Eso me tomaría muuuuucho tiempo ¿sabes? pero digamos que ... la mayoría se deben al mal temperamento que sigues teniendo hasta el DÍA DE HOY!.- por primera vez el tono de Leo cambió a uno así de brusco.

\- ¿Mal temperamento? ¡quien dice que tengo mal temperamento!

\- Emmh deja me ver ... yo y bueno pues ... el resto del mundo ... - dibujó un sonriente gesto en su semblante.

\- ¡Yo no soy asi! No tengo un MAL TEMPERAMENTO! ¡MIRA, NI SIQUIERA ESTOY ENOJADO AHORA!.- con un tono de voz bastante alto, era obvio que si lo estaba. Por lo que Leo solo lo miro con una cara de: ¿En serio, Raph?

\- ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡YA DIJE QUE NO ESTABA ENOJADOOO! .- dijo este bastante fastidiado y gritando.

\- Si lo que tu digas Raph.- y saco de nuevo una sonrisa. Raph no pudo contestarle mas asi que salio por fin de la habitación muy molesto, no sin antes darle un pequeño empujón con el hombro a su hermano al pasar por su costado. Este solo se le quedo mirando no porque le doliera el empujon o algo sino por el feo gesto que Raph le hizo y suspirando dijo:

\- Siempre es asi...porque no intenta cambiar un poco esa actitud...Estoy cansado de tener estas largas discusiones con él ...-dijo Leo para si mismo y avanzando hacia la sala donde se encontraban sus hermanos ya cansados de esperar en especial Mikey que según Leo le había dicho que se apurara y no habia venido hasta ahora. El primero en llegar de los dos fue Raph obviamente porque salio antes y vio al mas pequeño de los cuatro acercarse a el para preguntarle algo.

-¿Ya terminaron Raph? por fin? vaya que alivio ... pensé que nos quedaríamos esperándolos toda la noche cuando comenzaron a pelearse de nuevo jejeje.- dijo Mikey un poco divertido.

\- ¿Que? ¿escuchaste todo lo que dijimos?- le pregunto Raph todavía molesto.

\- ¿Y quien no? Gritas como si alguien te estuviera atacando de verdad hermano.- le respondió el menor.- Se me hace sorprendente ver que el sensei no se levantara de su meditación con tanto ruido que hacían para ponerlos en su lugar a los dos hahaha.-

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?!.- contesto Raph amenazándolo con un puño.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente!.- se escuchó un grito proveniente de Leo.- No quiero mas discusiones así que ya vayámonos.

\- Raph solo lo miro con mucho desprecio y comenzó a avanzar con los demás. Mikey lo alcanzó y le dijo:

\- Oye hermano ¿Sabes algo? ... con tantas peleas tú y Leo parecen una pareja hehehe ...- dijo Mikey queriendo bromearle a su hermano.

\- ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE MIKEY?! YA SIGUE AVANZANDO!.- le contestó Raph. Leo también lo oyó pero no dijo nada, ya no quería pelear mas.

Continuará...

* * *

Y que tal les parecio? aburrido verdad? espero que nadie se me haya dormido TuT yo si lo hice lol ok no. Quiero aclarar que esta primera parte ocurre antes del episodio Slash and Destroy por eso sigue Spike pero ira avanzando según los capítulos que se estrenen, en eso si estoy bien atenta XD y hablo de los que se estrenan en ingles primero yujuuu! :D Perdon si hice a Raph como un completo testarudo y gruñon... pero la verdad el es asi XD trato de que las personalidades sean fieles a las de la serie pero si no ... intentare mejorar ;D

Ademas ya abran notado que me tomé muy larga la parte de la discusión de Leo y Raph, perdon por eso pero es para que se den cuenta que yo si tomo muy en serio y complicado su relacion lol pero no se preocupen ya despues vendran discusiones mas largas (?) XD A mi me gusto mas la parte de Donnie y Mikey son bien cuties :3 esta es un fic de mi otp RaphxLeo wtf? xD creo que el poder de la hermandad le gana al del yaoi (?)

Que mas? Ah si no quiero hacer ver a Raph como un insensible, el no odia a Leo, al contraio lo amaaa XD solo que siente aun mucha envidia hacia el por ser el lider y esas cosas TuT Y otra cosa, este va a ser el capitulo mas ... normal (apto para los niños ?), tanto que podria pasar en la serie creo? pero ya se viene lo caliente XDD la mejor parte =3=

Se que mi ortografía es mala pero trato de arreglarla lo mas que pueda :'D Espero que les haya gustado Bye bye :)


	2. Para eso están los hermanos

Hola de nuevo! ^u^ ya me vengo con la siquiente parte yujuuuu! 8D pero solo me queda poco mas de una semana de vacaciones porqueee? TuT a parte de que tengo muchos pedidos en mi cuenta de Deviantart y Youtube, les gusta maltratarme por eso son asi y me piden mucho y yo como buena les acepto ;A; bueno intentare avanzar lo que pueda esta semana, espero hacerlo rapido XD

_**lucia-nami 14: **__Hay gracias en serio :'D yo tambien amo esta pareja con todo mi ser TuT igual que DonniexMikey :D aunque creo que Mikey estara como que un poco ingenuo a la situacion que se avecina pero ya despues que descubran lo de Raphael se le ira la inocencia? XD Te devuelvo los besos! Cuidate tambien ~_

**_WakaiSenshi:_**_ Gracias! que bueno que haya siso de tu agrado :3 sii yo igual los amo mucho son el uno para el otro? XD En serio? uff que bueno, esa es una de las cosas que mas me preocupaban de la historia, no me gusta que hagan cosas fuera de personaje. Tu igual cuidate. Saludos ~_

**_Jackeline762:_**_ Muchas gracias! estoy feliz de que te guste! :D jajaja aquí esta la segunda parte pero aun no llega lo bueno, no aun no XD ya llegara, todo a su tiempo TuT si no se parece tanto, la discusión fue muy larga hasta para mi gusto XD talvez debí guardarla para otro momento pero que mas da ya esta hecha XD Saludos ~_

**_Marializ Collazo: _**_Gracias! me da gusto que te encante x3 jajaja mejor yo voy hacia ti *vuela mágicamente hacia donde estas tú con un par de tortugas sensuales (?)* XD Cuidate ~_

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews! x3 en serio no pense que lo verían tan rápido, pense que pasaria por lo menos un mes siquiera para que alguien lo viera, pero cuando regrese a mi cuenta me tope con sus comentarios TuT y yo estaba como que What? tan rapido es? ;A; asdjsagctdvjuhb~* Gracias Dios!? jajaja creo que despues de todo no soy tan mala para escribir historias XD En tu cara profe de literatura! porque me desaprobaste? =3= sere famosa? ok no. Ya me ilusione de nuevo xD

Ya basta de tanto blah blah blah e aquí la continuacion!

NOTA: Este capítulo ha sido editado un poco, para el bien de tus pupilas.

* * *

**PARA ESO ESTÁN LOS HERMANOS**

Ya hace una par de horas que las tortugas se fueron a su patrullaje nocturno y en las alcantarillas de New York el maestro rata se encuentra meditando en un dojo, parece que estaba recordando algo ...

_..._

_\- ¡Mira Raphael! ... no tengo tiempo para tus tontos jueguitos de quien es el mas rudo aquí si? ... pero si tanto quieres saber de lo dije hace rato ... solamente te digo que es momento de que te bajes de tu nube y dejes de sentirte tan especial ya que todos somos una parte muy valiosa del equipo y no quiero que ¡Nadie! ... se sienta mas o menos que los demás ¿entendido?_

_-¿No crees que estas siendo un poco hipócrita?... ¡El único que tiene de bajarse de su nube y dejar de alardear ¡ERES TUUUU!_

_\- ¡¿YO?! ¿¡pero de que estas hablando!?_

_\- ¡No pretendas estar confundido Leo! ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Solo te gusta alardear de tus habilidades y de tu cargo para restregarnos eso en la cara! Aparte de querer darnos ordenes todo el tiempo! Te sientes "TAN" especial y "PERFECTO" por ser el Líder y el favorito del Maestro Splinter ... Oh mi hijo Leonardo es tan disciplinado y humilde ... no sabe como eres en realidad ... ¡no sabe que eres un pobre diablo!_

_..._

_\- _(Dando un suspiro largo) Raphael ... hijo mío... Como puedes decir algo así ... ustedes son mis hijos, son todo lo que me queda ahora y los amo demasiado a los cuatro como para decir que tengo uno favorito ...- pensó Splinter aun meditando.- Leonardo fue elegido como líder no por las razones que tú piensas ... no quisiera... que pienses que tengo mayores preferencias hacia alguno de tus hermanos que hacia tí ... cada uno de ustedes tiene cualidades diferentes, aunque siempre Leonardo me ha demostrado tener un nivel un poco mayor de equilibrio y control sobre si mismo ... por eso el día en que les permití salir a la superficie y él me pidió ser el líder del equipo, sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto al elegirlo ... ya después iba a ir aprendiendo mas sobre el peso del liderazgo ... pero parece que hasta ahora eso no lo entendiste tú hijo mío ... me gustaría que hubiera algo o alguien que te haga cambiar de parecer ...- seguía pensando el sensei.

Él si había escuchado la discusión que tuvieron sus hijos pero por alguna extraña razón no se atrevió a intervenir. Se sentía un poco dolido por las palabras que usó su hijo Raphael en especial, aunque estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de estos dos solo quería que se llevaran bien de una vez y se empezaran a tratar mas como hermanos, pero no lograba encontrar la manera.

El pobre maestro meditaba solo en el dojo hasta que se oyó unos ruidos provenientes de la entrada a la guarida. Splinter se despertó de su meditación y fue a la sala para ver la razón de esos ruidos, al acercarse mas ahí vio a su hijo Leonardo algo golpeado que cargaba en la espalda aun muy malherido e incociente Raphael y delante de ellos a Donnie que llevaba las armas de sus dos hermanos y a Mikey con un extraño aparato en las manos. Ellos también estaban un poco golpeados pero no tanto como Leo y Raph.

-¿¡Sensei?! .- grito un poco fuerte el de antifaz naranja. ¿Estas ahí?- aún no se habían dado cuenta de que su sensei los estaba observando.

\- Seguro sigue meditando en el dojo, mejor iré a buscarlo.- pronuncio Donnie.- Yo te acompaño.- le dijo su pequeño hermanito, cuando un segundo después leo cayo de rodillas al piso pero aun así no soltó a Raph.

\- ¡Leo!.- gritaron sus dos hermanos al mismos tiempo.

\- ¡Te dije que me dejaras cargarlo hasta aqui!- le contestó su hermano de antifaz morado un poco molesto.

\- N-No ... es ... no es nada en serio ... podría hacerlo toda la noche.- dijo Leo sacando una pequeña sonrisa. El sensei no pudo seguir viendo la escena sin hacer nada asi que salio y gritó:

\- ¡¿Hijos míos, pero que les ha pasado?!- les dijo acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos.

\- Es una larga historia sensei ... muy conmovedora y triste ... - respondió Mikey una pose dramática.- Claro que no, no es tan larga si me lo preguntas a mi.- le contesto su hermano genio.- Shhhh no arruines el momento.- le dijo un poco fastidiado su Mikey.

\- Leonardo ...- pronuncio Splinter mirando al lider para luego cargar a Raph ya que se veía que Leo no podía mas.- Pero que les ha pasado ... -volvió a decir el maestro.

\- Eso n-no importa ahora ... h-hay que curar a Raph primero.- dijo Leo que se encontraba muy cansado, intento pararse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió y casi se vuelve a caer pero su sensei lo atrapo.

\- Sensei ...- pronuncio un poco débil el de bandana azul mirando a su maestro a los ojos.

\- Si hijo mío ... vamos ... necesitamos curarlos a todos ...- le respondió Splinter de macera más calmada. Los cinco se dirigieron al cuarto de Raph para dejarlo echado en su cama y poder curarlo. Donnie, al no tener unas heridas muy graves, comenzó a vendar el cuerpo de su temperamental hermano y el Sensei a curar el de su hijo Leo, Mikey solo estaba al costado del Leo y ayudando a su maestro ya que sabía que su hermano lo necesitaba mas que él ahora. Splinter al terminar de curar a Leo y luego con Mikey dijo:

\- Ahora si quiero que me expliquen que les pasó.- con un tono algo preocupado aun. Donnie, todavía seguía vendando a su hermano pero prefirio contestarle.

\- Bueno pues vera ... .- dijo el de bandana morada haciendo un gesto como si estuviera recordándolo.- todo comenzó luego de que salimos de la guarida a patrullar ...

_Flashback_

_En los techos de la ciudad, se encontraban 4 vigilantes en uno de sus patrullajes nocturnos. Estaban observando unas cargas sacadas de una camioneta blanca y que eran llevadas por unos hombres con ternos negros dentro de lo que parecía ser una edificio abandonado._

_\- Muy bien chicos ...- pronuncio el que tenia un antifaz azul.- Ya los encontramos ... talvez son uno de sus tantos planes del Kraang, asi que este es el plan: Yo y Donnie nos dirigimos hacia las cargas para averiguar de que se tratan y ver si nos peligrosas mientras que Mikey y Raph corren a distraer a los Kraang y después yo ...- este no pudo continuar ya que al voltear a ver a sus hermanos, se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de ellos. El que traía la bandana roja._

_\- ¿Ehh? ¿A donde se metió Raph?- pregunto sorprendido Leo. Sus hermanos le alzaron lo hombros como diciendo: No se. A mi no me preguntes. El de antifaz rojo al estar detrás de todos no fue visto cuando decidió separarse de los demás. Leo al voltear de nuevo para ver a los Kraang se dió cuenta de que Raph se les había adelantado y se acercaba para acabar con ellos por su propia cuenta._

_\- Aghhh. No otra vez ... ¿Por que sigue haciendo eso?- dijo Leo dando un suspiro al final y saltando hacia abajo donde se habia ido su hermano de rojo._

_\- Tal vez si ... le pusiéramos una correa como los que usan los perros no se nos escape de nuevo jajaja.- dijo Mikey con una sonrisa e imaginandose a Raph como una mascota._

_\- Quisiera saber cuanto tiempo durarias con vida, si Raph te escuchara diciendo eso.- Le dijo Donnie disponiéndose a saltar para alcanzar a sus hermanos._

_\- (Pensando) Mhhmm creo que no mucho pero a decir verdad ... Eh? ¿Donnie?- miró que su hermano no estaba al constado del él sino que ya había saltado.-¡Oigan chicos no me dejen!- dijo Mikey saltando abajo con los demás._

_Raph se estaba acercando lentamente hacia los Kraang sacando sus sais cuando alguien lo cogió del brazo y lo hizo retroceder cerca de un pequeño callejón. Era Leo._

_\- ¡¿Quisieras dejar de actuar como si solo estuvieras tú en el equipo?! ¡Pensé que estábamos en esto juntos!.- le grito Leo a su hermano de antifaz rojo y este se soltó rápidamente del Líder y dijo:_

_\- Mira! ¡Yo no tengo tiempo para esperar la santa paciencia de nuestro "glorioso" líder Bobonardo y que haga algo al respecto contra esos Kraang!.- grito Raph señalando hacia su hermano de azul._

_\- ¡Ya lo iba a hacer! ¡Tenía un plan!.- le volvió a gritar Leo._

_\- ¡¿Que plan?! ¿los que se parecen al estúpido programa que tanto miras? ¿Eh? .- le pregunto gritando Raph._

_\- ¡Te voy a ...!.- Leo estaba apunto de gritarle algo mas cuando aparecieron unos sujetos al otro lado de ellos. Se trataba de Karai que venía acompañado de Razhar y Cara de pez, detrás de ellos estaba Baxter Stockman que traía un collar de mutágeno en el cuello. Los Kraang se percataron de eso al instante y decidieron sacar sus armas láser para defenderse._

_\- ¡Recuerden no atacar a las cargas! ¡Las necesito para la construccion de mis movers!.- grito el cientifico moreno con un tono de liderazgo. A lo que los demás lo miraron con odio pues nadie le habia puesto a cargo a él. Este solo se encogio un poco y muy nervioso dijo:_

_\- E-este ... s-solo es un aviso... nada mas ...- con una risa fingida y nerviosa._

_\- Si esas cosas no fueran mas útiles que tú, ya no estarías aquí para decir tonterías.- dijo Karai sacando su espada para atacar a los Kraang. _

_\- ¡Si Stickman! ¡espero que tu plan funcione esta vez!.- le fijo Razhar al cientifico para después unirse a Karai seguido por Cara de pez._

_\- Se que lo hará ... ya lo veras ... ¡Y es Stockman!- le respondió ofendido el moreno._

_\- Sigo pensando que esas cosas son tan malos como su mismo creador.- dijo el de antifaz naranja hacia sus hermanos._

_\- ¡Al fin! ¡algo de acción!.- dijo Raph poniendo en posición de ataque. Sus hermanos también hicieron lo mismo._

_\- Esta bien chicos primero vamos a ... Oye! Raph Espera! .- grito Leo corriendo detrás de su hermano que no había querido esperar mas y solo salto a la pelea._

_\- Y ahí vamos de nuevo ...- pronuncio el de antifaz morado al ver cansado la misma situación de siempre, para luego unírseles a los demás._

_\- ¡Yeahh Boy!.- grito emocionado Mikey para entrar a la pelea también. Al entrar todos al combate Leo comenzó a hablar: _

_\- ¡Donnie! ve por los Kraang! Mikey tu con Razhar! Raph tu con Cara de pez!_

_\- ¡A mi no me das ordenes! ¡Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer!- le contestó Raph dirigiéndose a pelear con Cara de pez. Los otros chicos se fueron a pelear con los que se les habían dicho._

_\- Bien creo que yo tendré que pelear con ...- Leo no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió que lo iban atacar por detrás así que se defendió usando sus katanas. Era Karai que después de acabar con unos Kraang se abalanzo contra el ninja de antifaz azul._

_\- Hola Leo... ¿Querías pelear conmigo eh?- le dijo la kunoichi._

_\- (riendo un poco) creo que la que vino primero fuiste tu ¿verdad?- le dijo algo picaro Leonardo._

_\- Solo porque quería algo de diversión sencilla eso es todo- le respondió Karai con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin dejar de defenderse._

_\- Eso ya lo veremos ...- contesto Leo y siguieron peleando. Los demás también lo hacían, pero el ojiverde tenía en mente algo mas, quería demostrarles a los demás de lo que era capaz así que mientras peleaba con Cara de pez lo guió para que se dirijan hacia donde estaban peleando Mikey y se interpuso en su pelea para que Razhar también peleara con él y con Cara de pez._

_\- ¿!Pero que haces Raph?! ...- preguntó con confusión al ver a su hermano._

_\- ¡¿Yo peleare contra él también si?! ¡Tu ve ayudar a Donnie con los Kraang! ¡ El pobre lo necesita!_

_\- ¡¿Qué?!- grito confundido Mikey._

_\- ¡Hey!- se oyo de Donnie que los habia escuchado. Mikey no pudo pensar en nada mas a si que solo obedeció aun confundido. Raph empezó a dirigir a sus enemigos hacia donde se encontraban peleando Leo y Karai para que este se diera cuenta. El lider al percatarse de eso grito:_

_\- Raph! ¿Pero que?... ¡Esto no esta de acuerdo al plan!_

_\- ¿Cual plan?- dijo un poco divertido Raph. Leo se le quedo mirando algo aterrado. _

_\- ¡No hagas esto Raph! Tu no puedes solo contra los dos!- le volvió a gritar Leo que aun peleaba contra Karai._

_\- ¡Solo observarme!- solo eso dijo el de bandana roja.- Si Leo, solo observa muy bien lo que haré ... Para que te des cuenta de quien es el mejor peleador aquí ...- Pensó Raph con una sonrisa en el rostro para después continuar peleando._

_\- ¡Raph!- grito de nuevo Leo pero alguien lo volvio a atacar, esta vez casi le alcanza el ataque pero lo esquivó a tiempo._

_\- ¡Recuerda que aun estas peleando conmigo!- le dijo Karai. Leo no podía hacer nada, solo seguir peleando con ella. El ninja temperamental ya llevaba unos largos minutos peleando contra Razhar y Cara de Pez. Se estaba cansando y tenía algunos golpes, pero eso no lo iba a detener. No se había dado cuenta de que al estar tan concentrado en la pelea ya hasta había subido al tercer piso del edificio. _

_Razhar se interpuso entre Cara de pez y Raph que como empezaron a pelear solos. Desde de que Perrera había sufrido una segunda mutación y se había transformado en Razhar, este tenía mas fuerza por lo que era mas difícil de vencer que antes, Raph al estar ya algo golpeado y cansado se le hacia mas difícil esquivar los ataques de este, por lo que comenzó a recibir muchos golpes más que lo dejaron aun mas herido. Aun así Raph no se daría por vencido, no aun._

_\- Hehehe Eres muy valiente al querer enfrentarnos tú solo niño.- le dijo Razhar al de bandana roja mientras se forcejeaba con las sais de este._

_\- Haha! ¡¿por que lo dices?!- le pregunto Raph sacando una pequeña sonrisa que luego desaparecería ..._

_\- ¡POR ESTO!- le grito Cara de Pez dándole una muy fuerte patada a Raph con su pierna metálica para que cayera del edificio. Tan solo la patada habia sido muy fuerte que Raph simplemente se quedo congelado por el dolor mientras caía a tres pisos del edificio. Su cuerpo no azotó contra el pavimento de la calle o talvez hubiera sido una muerte segura, sino contra unas pequeñas cargas que estaban amontonadas cerca de ahí. _

_Pero de todos modos había sido una gran caída, por lo que Raph quedó inconsciente. Solamente el ruido de algo cayendo contra las cargas fue suficiente como para que sus hermanos y en especial Leo que se encontraba mas cerca se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado, Leo se asusto mucho y grito horrorizado._

_\- ¡RAAAAAAAPH! .- dijo de manera desesperada y mientras Karai se disponía a atacar de nuevo gritándole: ¡Hey! ¡aun no hemos terminado! Leo uso una bomba de humo para salir desapercibido de ahí y poder ayudar a su hermano. _

_Donnie dejo de pelear contra los Kraang, que ya casi no quedaba ninguno porque Mikey lo estaba ayudando, para poder ir también. Mikey iba a hacer lo mismo pero vio a Baxter que estaba buscando dentro de las cajas a sus tan preciadas piezas que le ayudarían a construir mas Movers. El de antifaz naranja no se le permitió y con un golpe de sus Nunchakus le tiro todo que estaba cargando._

_\- ¡Alto ahi Dexter! ¡No te llevaras nada!.- grito Mikey al científico moreno._

_\- ¡Se pronuncia Baxter! Y si! me llevare esto! ¡Lo encontré primero!.- le contesto Baxter._

_\- ¡No lo creo!.- le dijo Mikey mientras cogió un pequeño aparato que tenia a su costado y se llevo corriendo._

_\- ¡No No No! Esa es la parte mas importante! ¡regresa aquí!.- grito el científico mientras que Mikey solo le saco la lengua y siguió corriendo a donde estaban sus hermanos. Leo estaba cogiendo a Raph en sus brazos, este no reaccionaba. Leo estaba también muy cansado y algo golpeado porque la pelea con Karai le había dejado exhausto. _

_\- ¡¿Y ahora que hacemos Leo?!.- preguntó Donnie desesperado al notar que sus adversarios se acercaban a ellos. Leo se quedo un momento pensando._

_\- ¡¿Leo?!.- volvio a gritar el genio mas desesperado aun._

_\- ... Deja que me lo lleve ... tú y Mikey vayan y distraigan a los demás por un momento y luego nos alcanzan ...- le contesto Leo por fin._

_\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Si alguien tiene que llevarlo, no puedes ser tú estas cansado! ¡Deja que me lo lleve yo al menos!.- le respondió el de antifaz morado._

_\- ¡No yo lo llevaré! ¡Yo puedo con esto!.- contesto Leo con un tono de voz mas fuerte._

_\- Claro que no! estas mal herido! mírate no mas!.- le grito Donnie ya que sus enemigos se les acercaban mas._

_\- Por favor Donnie ...- dijo Leo ya con una voz de suplica.- solo deja que me lo lleve ...- le clavó una mirada de desesperación._

_\- P ... pero Leo ... - dudó.- ... Esta bien ... ¡pero al menos deja que me lleve sus armas!.- Leo asintió a su petición y cargo a Raph en su espalda y comenzó a llevarlo fuera de ahí. Los enemigos se percataron de eso y quisieron seguirlos pero Donnie y Mikey no se lo permitieron. Comenzaron a pelar con ellos. Leo seguía avanzando con Raph en su espalda, el estaba muy cansado pero aun así no iba a soltar a su hermano._

_\- Aun así me lo tenga que llevar de rodillas ... no lo dejare aquí ...- dijo Leo para si mismo. Él estaba hablando en serio, por nada del mundo iba a dejar a su hermano, no importa si Raph se la pasaba discutiendo todo el tiempo con él y actuaba como si lo odiara. Él no iba a hacer eso. Es que para eso están los hermanos..._

_Mientras que a Donnie y Mikey los habían acorralado y estaban a punto de ser atacados por todos, el de antifaz naranja sacó una bomba de humo y con su ayuda pudieron salir de ahí. Donnie ya tenía las armas de sus otros dos hermanos y Mikey traía consigo esa pequeña maquina que logro arrebatarle a Baxter y se disponían a alcanzar a Leo y Raph, los encontraron ya a la mitad del camino en las alcantarillas._

_\- Leo!- grito el de antifaz morada.- que bueno que te encontramos ...- alcanzando a sus hermanos.- ... creo que ya me lo puedo llevar yo... - el genio dijo esto con intención de querer llevarse a Raph pero Leo no se lo permitió. Él quería llevarlo a la guarida a como diera lugar. Donnie solo lo miro sorprendido, pero el líder ni siquiera lo miraba, solo observaba a un punto fijo en el suelo mientras avanzaba con el menor en sus hombros. _

_El genio no dijo nada mas y solo siguieron avanzando. En el camino Leo pensaba:_

_\- Ayy Raph ... ¿Porque no me escuchaste? ..._

_Fin del Flashback_

\- Y eso fue lo que paso sensei ... mas o menos.- dijo el de bandana morada terminado de contar la historia.

\- Ya veo ...- contesto su maestro cogiéndose la barba.

\- ¡Te dije que era larga!- intervino Mikey.

\- Ya Mikey! ¡Eso no es lo importante ahora!- le contesto su hermano de morado. Mikey solo le saco la lenguita como si fuera un niño.

\- Bueno ... ¡al menos me gané esto!.- dijo la tortuga de antifaz naranja sacando el pequeño aparato que traía. Donnie se le quedo mirando sorprendido.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que es esto?- pregunto Donnie a su hermano.

\- Si! Brilla!- le respondió Mikey con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No tonto!- le dijo el genio a su hermanito que ya lo había mirado un poco enojado.- ¡Esto me podría ser útil para descifrar el siguiente plan de los Kraang!

\- Hahaha! Ya lo sabia!- dijo Mikey muy orgulloso.

\- Si como no.- le respondió Donnie aun incrédulo.

\- Guarden silencio ... Raphael ya esta despertando.- mando a callar el sensei al darse cuenta de que su hijo se estaba levantando de su estado inconsciente. Raph abrió sus ojos con mucho cuidado.

\- ... Mhhh... Ahh ... me siento ... como si me hubiera pasado un camión...- dijo Raph muy cansado y luego se percató que estaba en su cama y que al frente estaban sus dos hermanos y el maestro que lo observaba con mucha atención.

\- ... Donnie? ... Mikey? ...Sensei? ... ¡Sensei!.- dijo Raph con un tono algo débil pero gritando al último ya que tenía miedo de que su maestro se haya enterado de la tontería que habia cometido.- ... Y-yo este y-yo se lo pudo explicar ... mire ...- dejo de hablar porque Splinter le alzó la maño en señal de que no hablara mas.

\- No es necesario que me expliques nada hijo mío ... tus hermanos ya me la han contado todo.- dijo Splinter acercándose un poco mas a Raph.

\- ...Ohh ... entonces ... ghehe y-ya sabes ... ¿todo?.- pregunto Raph con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Si ... tuviste mucha suerte de que estuvieran tus hermanos ahí para ayudarte Raphael...- le contesto su maestro rata poniéndole una mano en su hombro vendado.

\- Si Raph ... que bueno que estábamos ahi para ayudarte y poder llevarte de regreso a la guarida ... o mejor dicho ... para que Leo te cargara hasta aquí ...- intervino también el del antifaz morado.

\- ¿Qu-que? Leo ... ¿Leo me trajo hasta aquí?.- pregunto aun débil pero muy asombrado Raph.

\- Pues si ... creo que no lo recuerdas porque te desmayaste ... pero si, Leo te llevo cargando en su espalda hasta aquí, pero le dije que no lo hiciera, porque el también se encontraba muy débil y que en cambio te llevara yo, pero se negó rotundamente, incluso cuando ya estábamos a salvo en las alcantarillas, no te soltó y te trajo hasta la guarida...- le contó su hermano genio.

_\- Aun así me lo tenga que llevar de rodillas ... no lo dejare aquí ..._

Raph no lo podía creer, después de todo lo que le había dicho a Leo, después de insultarlo, después de desobedecer sus ordenes en varias ocaciones ... Lo cargo de regreso a casa sin querer ninguna ayuda y él también se encontraba herido... Raph agacho la cabeza, se sentía muy mal, culpable por haberlo dicho todas esas cosas a su hermano.

\- Oye Raph ... creo que no deberías pelear tanto con Leo solo porque te da tantas ordenes ... Si a veces es molesto que lo haga todo tiempo y no deje que nos divirtamos un poco pero ... recuerda ... que todo lo que nos dice es porque nos ama y no quiere que nos pase nada ...- le volvió a decir su hermano de morado mirándolo. Raph aun tenia la cabeza baja.

\- Donnie tiene razón hermano ... ya con el tiempo te acostumbras a que te este mandando ... hasta te acostumbras a todas esas cosas que habla sobre los Héroes Espaciales y todo hehehe...- intervino Mikey queriendo animar un poco a su hermano. Raph alzó la mirada a sus hermanos y pregunto tímidamente:

\- ... ¿Y ... donde e-esta Leo...?- mirando a los costados como buscándolo.

\- Justo aquí ...- se escucho desde la puerta de la habitación de Raph. Era Leo que había salido un momento del cuarto luego de que su hermano Donnie comenzó a contar la historia, él dijo que solo se dirigía al baño, pero creo que mas bien no quería que su maestro lo regañara ante tal terqueza que había cometido al no querer dejar que sus hermanos le ayuden a cargar a Raph.

\- Bueno ... .- dijo el maestro Splinter levantándose.- ... creo que necesitan un momento a solas ... Donatello ... Miguelangel ... vamonos ... Ya después discutiremos sobre esto Raphael ... - al momento de retirarse, a Raphael no le salían las palabras, a duras penas podía mirarle a los ojos todavía con mucha culpa y arrepentimiento en el interior. Leo decidió acercarse mas a él.

\- Creo que ahora ya no te ves tan mal ... Donnie hizo un buen trabajo curándote las heridas ...- habló con una sencilla y cálida mirada mientras se iba sentando al lado del quelonio de rojo, dejandole incluso en una más difícil situación a este ultimo, debía de contestarle con algo, ¡lo que sea!

\- ... S ... sí, él ... él hizo un buen trabajo ...- fue en lo único que pudo idearse, los nervios crecían.

\- Me alegra de que no te haya pasado nada peor hermano ...- le respondió sonriéndole más. Raph solo le devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa fingida que después desapareció para distinguir las heridas que tenía.

\- Tu brazo y tu cuerpo ... están mal heridos ... ¿qué te pasó? ...- preguntó preocupado el ojiverde.

\- Ahh ¿esto? ... .- señalando una de sus partes vendadas.- no es nada ... únicamente unos cuantos rasguños .- olía como a una mentira.

\- ... Leo ... yo ...

\- ¿Si? ... .- lo interrumpió.

\- No me tienes que mentir ... sé que quizás no debes estar confiando en mí por lo de ...- calló justo antes de mencionar lo siguiente, se le dificultaba decir aquella parte, cogió su cabeza con pesadez.- ... mira ... a-acerca de ... de lo que pasó ... tú sabes ... en la pelea, aquí en la guarida ... pues ... y-yo ... quería decirte que yo ... aghh ... que yo ...- ni pudo continuar debido a que el mayor le tapo la boca con el dedo.

\- No tienes que explicar nada ... lo entiendo ...- agregando su típico gesto de niño bueno, de esperarlo seguro que se trabaría más, el temperamental fijó la vista en esos ojos color zafiro sintiendo la textura de su piel en su boca, tragó seco, ¿que rayos estaba pensando ahora?.- ... sé que no puedes controlarte tú mismo.- bromeó al final sacando el dedo de ahí.

\- Ha - ha que gracioso.- cambió la expresión en su rostro, el otro rió por eso.

\- Entiendes a lo que me refiero ...- añadió risueño, el de rojo no pudo evitar sonreír igualmente, aunque después la entonación de este sonara distinta a la anterior.

\- Oye ...- el de azul volteó a mirarle mejor.- ... me dices por qué tú ... ¿p-por que tú? ... ¿por que me cargaste hasta aquí? ...- desvió la vista, el líder colocó una pose para fingir que se encontraba pensando.

\- Hmmm para serte sincero ... creo que pesas demasiado como para que el pobre de Donnie te cargase solo a casa ...- respondió de nuevo en mofa.

\- Leo ... en serio, no es gracioso ...- le reclamó.

\- Hehehe ... si, lo siento, lo siento ... mmhh ... no lo sé ... tal vez ... tal vez solo quise hacer un buen gesto para ver ... para ver si podía lograr que me perdones ...- esa sonrisa en su semblante se distorsionó en una melancólica.

\- ¿Qué? ... ¿De qué estas hablando Leo? ¡El único que tiene que disculparse aquí soy yo! ¡Me comporté como un imbécil contigo! ... No pensé bien en lo que hacía o decía, yo tan solo ... tan solo ... yo ... y-yo ... lo siento mucho hermano ... de verdad ... y-yo solo ... - se tapó la cara al sentir que se vendrían las malditas lágrimas, Leo no dudó otro segundo más para estrecharlo entre sus brazos que el otro correspondió casi con desespero, lo necesitaba aunque no lo quisiera admitir.- ... Lo siento, d-demasiado ... Leo ...- repitió sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta.

\- Fue suficiente, no te disculpes mas ... yo también lo siento ¿si?...- el ojiverde solo asintió en silencio y no pudo evitar que esta vez se le escapara un sollozo en forma gota, no pasó mucho hasta que el ninja mayor se percatara del detalle.- ¿Raph? ... acaso ... ¿estás llorando?.- preguntó algo sorprendido luego de soltarlo, poniendo al menor contra la espada y la pared, lo había descubierto, este acabó por mostrar una ligera coloración por debajo de sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Qu-que?! ¡No! c-claro que no! ...- su orgullo ante todo.

\- Si .. si lo estabas ... ay Raph no tienes por que ocultarme eso ...- dijo pareciendo que aquello fuero lo más tierno del mundo, lo tuvo que abrazar una vez más, que alguien ayudase al de rojo porque la presión se le iba acelerando y no comprendía bien el porque, pero vaya que su cara se tornaba rojiza.- ... Somos hermanos ... todo esta bien...- la tortuga de antifaz añil lo seguía abrazando con toda la alegría que podía brindarle y sin darse cuenta que ahora la diferencia entre el color de la bandana de su hermano y el rostro que traía el susodicho era casi nula, más que nervioso se hallaba confundido, no entendía un carajo, si bien fue vergonzoso que lo viera así de vulnerable, el sentimiento que plagaba sus pensamientos ahora era otro, muy distinto a las otras veces que tenía a su hermano junto a él, nunca le había pasado nada similar.

\- Bien creo que ... me tengo que ir, el sensei y los ... .- soltó de nuevo solo para notar que su rostro estaba particularmente rojo...- ¿Ehh? ¿estás bien? ¿por qué tienes el rostro así? ¿te dio fiebre?.- y le toco la frente y las mejillas para ver si era cierto. Raphael se puso se inquieto más al sentir el tacto de su mano.

\- E-estoy bien ...- quitando la mano de su hermano de su rostro.- ... en serio ... no tengo nada malo.

\- ¿Estas seguro? No te ves tan "bien" que digamos ... estas todo colorado ...- preguntó un poco confundido este.

\- Se m-me pasará al rato ...- alejó todo contacto visual con el líder, si que se le estaba dificultando el hablarle.

\- Muy ... bieeeeen ... si tú lo dices ... pero luego regresaré a cerciorarme ¿de acuerdo? ...- le advirtió entre que se acercaba a la entrada.- ... si necesitas algo solo avísanos ... estaremos cerca de aquí...- y con una sonrisa dirigida hacia su hermano cerró la puerta. Raph se dejó caer en la cama y con la mano izquierda palmeó su cara, pues el derecho brazo lo tenia totalmente vendado.

\- ¡¿Pero que me acaba de pasar?! ... ¡que idiota! ...- se preguntó así mismo tocando su pecho luego, aunque la velocidad de sus latidos iba bajando, hace segundos estaban a mil por hora.- ¿Por que estoy tan nervioso? ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡Por qué cuando Leo se me acerco tanto me puse así! Aghh! ¿Qué mierda me sucedió?.- El acomplejado ninja solo recordaba los instantes precisos en los que perdió la compostura para mostrarse muy tímido, sin quererlo ya comenzaba a imaginarse la textura que sentía al tocar la pequeña fibra de su piel al momento de callarlo, tersa ... suave ... esperen, ¡alto! ¿que rayos? volvió a quejarse de manera sonora, ahora se preguntaba el porque pensó en todas esas cosas.

\- ... Tal vez ... tal vez solo estoy muy cansado eso es todo ... si ... debe ser por eso.- la tortuga temperamental ya no discutió mas, sinceramente quería olvidar aquello y dejarlo como una anécdota más o se rompería la cabeza tratando de hallarle la razón por lo que se hecho a dormir, tal vez eso le ayudaría un poco, algo de relajo o eso pensaba él. quedándose dormido hasta el día siguiente.

Cerca de las 8 de la mañana su mente aun andaba en el país de los ensueños. En eso sonó la puerta.

\- ¿Raph? ... ¿Estas despierto? ...- parecía ser la voz del mayor que lo llamaba al otro lado de la puerta. El de dentro abrió uno de sus ojos un poco al escuchar ese ruido que lo despertó.

\- ¿Raph?... Te traje el desayuno ... ¿Puedo pasar?.- Volvieron a preguntar, el mencionado simplemente contestó que sí, sin importarle de quien se tratase, y de no enterarse que traía un poco de baba seca en la boca quizás todo hubiese estado bien, en un rápido movimiento limpió su boca.

\- ¡Leo!.- gritó con cierta sorpresa, rogaba por que no hubiese visto eso.

\- Hola dormilón hehe... ¿Que tal tu noche? ¿Eh? ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?...- interrogó con ánimos, por suerte no.

\- Sí ehmmm ... dormí ... dormí muy bien .- que mini susto se llevó, por alguna extraña razón su imagen le importaba más cuando apareció Leo, su actitud gruñona hacía cómplice con su pequeña indiferencia que quería reflejar.- ... ¿qu-que traes ahí?.- luego señaló la bandeja que trajo consigo.

\- Es tu desayuno ... Mikey te hizo lo que mas te gusta: Huevos revueltos, un plato de cereal y jugo de naranja.

\- Genial, porque me muero de hambre ...- le respondió Raph mientras Leo dejaba la bandeja entre sus piernas y justo antes de que el de rojo tomara el vaso, el de azul añadió.

\- Bon appetit.- dicho de una manera bastante caballerosa, aunque en la mente del que lo veía esos momentos lo llegó a distraer haciendo que casi se le caiga todo el contenido, lograron derramarse unos cuantos sorbos sobre la charola y sobre este.

\- Wow wow ... espera un momento Raph ... creo que ... cometí un error ...

\- ¿T-tú crees? ...- se atrevió a decir en son de cansancio, no se pudo concentrar por culpa del modo que mencionó esa frase, se limpiaba el jugo con la servilleta que venía al lado de su plato, pese a que se le hacía complicado manejarlo todo con una sola mano.

\- No puedes comer así ...- contestó intentando acercarse.- ... Déjame ayudarte .- el ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos, y de inmediato se colocó en total negación con su propuesta, casi al mismo tiempo que su rostro se volvía a pintar de tono rojizo.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡N-no! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo!.- tratando de coger algo de la bandeja.

\- ¡Raph! ¡me di cuenta que no puedes! ¡tu vendaje no te lo permite!.- alzó la voz algo preocupado.

\- ¡Qu-que si puedo!... no soy un bebé ¿ok?... solo son simples cosas ... - trató de coger el vaso de jugo de naranja de vuelta tomando una cucharada del cereal, pero por azares del destino su intención fue tan brusca que termino por casi derramar el contenido del vaso.

\- ¿Ves que no?, mira solo déjame ayudarte ¿si?.- de nuevo lo colocó en una situación compleja, a esa mirada no le podía decir contradecir.- ... Que no te de pena ... somos hermanos ¿recuerdas? siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte...- no sabía si era el orgullo o porque se sentía muy raro al tener tan cerca a Leo para que no respondiera de manera rápida. Pero al final contestó.

\- S-si le dices a alguien sobre esto ... juro que ...

\- Si si ya se ... me quitaras el color verde de la cara ¿cierto?.- respondió un poco divertido, el otro no mencionó nada, le leyó la mente, aunque ni el mismo se creía lo que dijo, ¿de verdad estaba aceptando? ¿podía o no podía comer sin ayuda? ¿ o solo lo hacía con otros fines? no podía confirmar nada, simplemente, aceptó.- ... Ya solo abre la boca para que puedas comer de una vez.- el menor obedeció y el de azul empezó a alimentarlo como si se tratase de un niño de 2 años.

A Leo no le incomodaba la situación, siempre le gustaba ayudar a sus hermanos no importaba en que, a diferencia de Raph que se sentía muy estúpido en ese momento, mas por la peculiar escena, era por el semblante del líder y la manera gentil en que lo observaba al darle de comer, maldita sea no comprendía nada.

Incluso se puso aun mas nervioso cuando a Leo sin querer ensució la mejilla del quelonio con la leche, este se disculpó inmediatamente y le limpió la cara con la servilleta.

¿Qué era eso que tanto sentía? y lo mas importante ¿por qué lo sentía? que el momento se acabase pronto o el de ojos tóxicos no soportaría por tanto.

\- Yyyy ... ¡Listo! ... ¿ves que no fue tan malo?.- dándole la ultima bocanada de cereal, no recibió ninguna contestación, su hermano estaba que se moría de la vergüenza por dentro- ... Bueno tengo que ir al dojo con los demás a entrenar, sabes que detesto llegar tarde ...- ya iba saliendo, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta cuando dijo algo mas.- Oh ... y si necesitas algo mas solo avísame ¿De acuerdo?.- guiñándole el ojo y cerrando la puerta finalmente.

Eso no hizo mas que dejar al su receptor con la cara completamente ruborizada y congelada. ¿Leo le había guiñado el ojo? ... ¿que diablos? fue suficiente, al dejarlo solo por fin, pudo gritar de la impotencia, no entendía el porque de su comportamiento, se estaba cansado de sentirse así.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡AGHH! ...-se volvió a tirar a su cama.- ... Es que .. es que simplemente ¡no lo entiendo!.- cerro sus ojos y pensó por un largo rato, no encontraba nada. Siempre la misma puta actitud de apocado cuando Leo aparecía, su cambio brusco de carácter le estaba causando dolores de cabeza, ¡quería una respuesta! ¡siquiera la razón! ... por un varios minutos su mente perturbada no lograba hallar con la correcto, pero luego algo se le cruzó por la mente de forma fugaz.

Algo tal vez un poco ... descabellado.

\- Si no me conociera mejor diría que estoy enamorado ...- se sorprendió con lo que mencionó, para luego reír como si habría dicho un buen chiste.- Hahaha ¡si claro! ¿yo? ¿enamorado? hahaha ¡ay por favor! hahaha ¿de quien? ... ¿De Leo? ¡hahahaha! ... eso suena aún más ridículo pfftt ... haha ... ha ... - paro de carcajear al ya no encontrarle lo divertido a lo que dijo, de la nada puso una rostro de angustia.- ... Oh no ... n-no no no no ... no, esto no puede ser ... ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¡No puede pasar tal cosa! ¡NO! ... no... no podría ser posible ... yo .. esto ... Leo ... Leo es ¡MI! ... hermano ... mi hermano mayor ... no puede ser que yo ... que yo ... - se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos.

\- Que yo me haya enamorado de mi ¡propio hermano! ... de ... ¿Leonardo? ...

_Continuará ..._

* * *

Siento que quieran mas cosas de pareja pero por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer con Raph que por fin le flecho cupido :3 al menos tuvimos un momento muy tierno con él siendo alimentado en la boquita por el sexy Leo ¿No? maldito Leo porque eres tan sensual XD dnchjbdhg no se, creo que hice parecer a Leo como un angel en el momento que cargo a Raph hasta la guarida XD anjhcbfbh el si es un hermano TuT quien no quisiera tenerlo? :'D yo sheee para hacer cositas ok no XD

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero haber echo un buen trabajo con las personalidades? nose como habran salido y eso me preocupa XD Trato de no cometer tantos errores de ortografía... es muy difícil D: Bueo... espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cuídense, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, seguro que el siguiente chapter ya viene algo caliente(?) siquiera chiquito (?) intentare XD

Bye bye ;D


	3. Si te tuviera

Hola de nuevo! vengo con la continuación! :D a que no esperaban que actualizara tan rapido? XD jajaja es que esto fue lo que paso: Me desperté en la mañana para empezar con mis peticiones de youtube y cuando ya habia abierto la ventana de edición del sony vegas, un ataque medio raro me entro y me dije: "Tengo que continuar la historia yaa!" acnbhjdbh jajaja y bueno empece a escribir XD

Y una cosa mas ... les gusta mi nueva foto de perfil? ajaja es mi otp RaphxLeo. me la dieron en el grupo de edicion en el que estoy en Youtube llamado NinjaLoveStudios X3 es genial estar ahii :D hacemos videos de parejas de TMNT ( con yaoi incluido) si en Youtube me llamo "Ema Hamato" soy una mas del clan? la verdad no se porque me puse asi, mi nombre real es Mishell XD

_**lucia-nami 14: **__Shiii es bien cute cuando se pone rojito! x3 y Gracias! que bueno que te gusto el chapter :D en mi mente tengo a Leo vestido como enfermera ok no XD pero si es muy buen hermano y cuida mucho a Raphita TuT DonniexMikey forever baby! XD lo unico que te puedo decir es que cuando Leo y Raph por fin esten juntos Mikey empezara a sentir cositas hacia cierta tortuguita sabionda y eso esto! no dire mas para no matar la emocion XD para mas información, consulte el comic "Black an Blue" es mi inspiracion. Besos y abrazos para ti tambien ~_

**_sesshoxcris:_**_ Gracias! eres la primera persona me ha dicho eso :'D XDD aquí esta la siguiente parte :3 jajaja no creo que Raph le toquetee por el momento porque el esta muy tímido con sus sentimientos ahora :v pero espero que te guste el poquito lemon que le puse en esta parte XD (o a lo que para mi es lemon XD) si si habra :D pero despues, todo a su tiempo querida TuT. Te regreso los mil besos y te mando un millón mas X3 Cuidate ~_

**_Jackeline762: _**_jajaja lo intento pero mi lado inocente le gana no se porquee TuT aqui esta la continuación para que no esperes mas ;D sii a mi tambien me gusta ese lado infantil de Mikey es un baby :3 Raph siempre ha sido asi desde que era una tortuguita muy chiquita XD que bueno que te gustaron las personalidades :3 Saludos ~_

**_Sara Mury 11:_**_ Yay no soy la unica? XD Gracias me da gusto de que me te encante :'D Saludos Mishell x3_

_**WakaiSenshi:** 1.- es verdad Dios lo hizo asi de sexy para darnos algo bueno en la vida siquiera? XD 2.- ajajaj creo que es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido para la historia XDD yo igual me mori de risa al escribir esa parte XD 3.- mi lado oscuro se rebelo un poco en este chapter espero lo disfrutes :3 4.- aqui la actualización. Me encanta cuando te gusta XDDD ok no eso sonó raro. Solo Gracias. Saludos~_

Gracias por sus reviews me hacen sentir especial? :'3 bueno ya aqui esta la continuación! TMNT 2012 pertenece a Nickelodeon!

* * *

**SI TE TUVIERA**

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana, en un dojo que se encontraba en las alcantarillas de una muy peculiar familia, se estaban tres tortugas mutantes entrenando con su maestro y padre Splinter. Los que traían un antifaz morado y naranja estaban peleando uno a uno, ambos traían ciertas heridas que no eran muy graves y que se estaban curando rápidamente. El que traía la bandana azul tenia heridas un poco mas graves y tenía ciertas partes vendadas, pero eso no lo detendría para que siga entrenando con sus katanas al costado de sus dos hermanos y haciendo algunas katas.

\- Leonardo ...- dijo un poco preocupado el sensei.- ... por favor no te esfuerces tanto ... recuerda de que tus heridas no han sanado completamente hijo...- acercándose un poco al de antifaz azul.

\- No se preocupe sensei ...- dijo Leo a su maestro angustiado.- Me siento bien de verdad ... ¿Ve?.- le dijo mientras hacia unos movimientos con sus katanas, pero esforzó mucho el brazo por lo que sintió un fuerte dolor ahí.- ... ¡Auch!.- cogiéndose el brazo.- ... bueno .. casi bien ...- dijo mientras le daba un pequeña sonrisa al sensei. Sus otros dos hermanos dejaron de pelear y se acercaron a Leo.

\- ¿Estas seguro Leo? ... Recuerda que puedes ir a descansar al igual que Raph en tu habitación ...- le dijo Donnie el de antifaz morado.

\- Si ... si quieres puedes irte a ver tu programa de los Héroes Espaciales ... ¡Escuche que hoy darán una maratón a las 11 de la mañana!.- le animó un poco su hermano Mikey.

\- No ... e-estoy bien ...- le respondió aun cogiéndose el brazo.- Yo .. yo ya me siento con mas animos ... ¿Ven?.- y con el brazo en donde había sentido el dolor, comenzo a moverlo con algo de agilidad.

\- Creo que eso es todo por el día de hoy hijos míos ... pueden retirarse.- el maestro hablo haciendo que los chicos lo miraran confundido.

\- ¿Que? ¿Tan pronto? ¿pero si solo llevamos como dos horas entrenando?.- reclamo un poco Donnie.

\- Si Donatello ... pero no puedo pedirles que se esfuercen tanto por el momento ... todavía siguen lastimados ... es suficiente por hoy.- Cuando Splinter termino de hablar ya no le reclamaron mas, sus hijos le hicieron una pequeña reverencia y comenzaron a retirarse.

\- ... Leonardo ... espera un momento por favor ... necesito hablar contigo a solas ...- le dijo el sensei. A lo que Leo voltio.

\- ... Ehhmm s-seguro sensei ...- el de antifaz azul aceptó y se dirigieron a la habitación de su maestro. Era un poco amplio y tenía un hermoso árbol al medio que era iluminado por los radiantes rayos de luz. (aun no entiendo como un árbol puede vivir en las alcantarillas, la magia de las caricaturas? XD) Leonardo se arrodillo frente a su maestro para escucharlo, pero no decía nada. Se estaba cansando de esperar.

\- Y-y ...mhhh... ¿de que quería hablar exactamente?.- pregunto Leo algo nervioso.

\- ... Oh si ... He notado últimamente la relacion que tienes con Raphael y ... no puedo decir que estoy feliz al respecto ...- le respondió su maestro, haciendo que el de bandana azul baje la cabeza.

\- ... Si ... ya entiendo a que se refiere...- contesto Leo un poco triste.- Se que nuestra relación no ha estado muy bien en estos días ... a veces solo quisiera ... saber ... porque se comporta de esa manera conmigo ... pensé .. pensé que estaba haciendo las cosas bien ... solo quisiera ser un buen líder y hermano para todos ... pero simplemente no puedo sensei ...- con un tono bajo.

\- Hijo mío ... se que debe ser difícil llevar toda esta carga ... y que Raphael no entienda eso ... pero es importante de que confíes en tí mismo y no te dejes rendir tan fácilmente para que puedas encontrar la solución de una vez por todas ...- Leo solo le agacho la cabeza, luego el maestro añadió algo más.- ... pero supongo ... que ustedes dos ya han hablado sobre esto ayer ¿No es asi? ...- Leo miro a su padre.- Me refiero a que ... han conversado de lo que paso ayer ... desde antes de que salieran de la guarida hasta donde cargaste a Raph de vuelta negándote el apoyo de tus hermanos ...

\- S-sensei yo ... yo ... se que no fue prudente de mi parte lo que hice pero ... yo tan solo quería ... quería arreglar las cosas con mi hermano y ... y pues ...- le respondio Leo agachando la cabeza de nuevo.- ... aceptare cualquier castigo que me ponga sensei ... solo .. discúlpeme por favor ...-

\- ... Leonardo ...- le dijo su sensei poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- ...no te pondré ningún castigo por lo que has hecho ... si, se que fue algo imprudente lo que cometiste pero ... no es necesario un castigo para que entiendas la lección de todo esto ... puedes retirarte ahora hijo mío ...- Leo le agradeció al sensei, hizo un reverencia y se paro para irse cuando...

\- Solo una cosa mas Leonardo ...- le volvió decir el maestro a su hijo haciendo que este se detenga.- ... trata por favor a toda costa no discutir mas con Raphael ¿De acuerdo?

\- Hai sensei ... creo ... creo que no sera tan dificil esta vez ... porque Raph no esta tan temperamental como antes ... no se por que pero ... no lo esta.- respondió Leo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro para luego retirarse. El sensei sonrió un poco también.

\- ... Tal vez ... las cosas mejoren por fin ...- pensó Splinter aun con una sonrisa. Pero en el cuarto de una tortuga con bandana roja, no todo era felicidad, estaba en su cama aun golpeándose la cabeza ante tal teoría que habia sacado, luego de lo que paso en la mañana con Leo y él.

\- ¡NO NO NO! ¡Ya dije que eso no puede ser! ¡¿Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita cerebro?! ¡ No - puedo- enamorarme - de - mi - propio - HERMANO! ¡Y MENOS DE LEO! ... No de Leo ... ¿por que de él? ... es que aun no lo entiendo ... ¿porque? ... simplemente ... ¿porque?.- así se cuestionaba Raph por ese loco descubrimiento. Pasó una par de horas y Raph no paraba de repetirse a así mismo que eso no podría ser posible, jamas lo sería. Ya se había dado por vencido y solo se hecho en la cama a pensar un poco mas.- ¿Por que ... este tipo de cosas tiene que pasarme a mi?.- se preguntaba Raph hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

\- ¿Raph? ... aqui esta tu almuerzo ¿Me dejas pasar? ... - Pregunto una voz en la puerta, era la de Leo, Raph se precipitó mucho al escucharlo.

\- ...Ay no .. n-no no eso de nuevo ...- dijo muy alterado Raph que se empezó a mover para intentar ocultarse o algo.

\- ¿Raph puedo entrar? ... No digas nada si puedo ...- volvió a decir su hermano Leo que al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar. Al abrir la puerta dijo:

\- Mira no es pizza pero Mikey se esforzó mucho haciéndolo así que ...- se percato que su hermano estaba como queriendo salir de la cama ya casi por el borde, pero en una posición algo extraña porque no se podía mover muy bien por las vendas .- ... Mhhh ¿Raph? ... ¿Que estas haciendo? - le pregunto su hermano confundido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-quien? ¿Yo? ...mmhh ... yo solo ... quería ver si ... si es que ya me podía parar ... e-e-eso es todo ...- le respondió Raph con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojándose un poco.

\- Pues todavía no deberías intentarlo ... aun estas muy débil ...- dijo Leo acercándose a ayudar a su hermano para que regresara de nuevo a la cama. Raph luego de esto lo seguía mirando todavía muy nervioso.

\- Bueno te traje tu almuerzo ... y pues creo ... que no puedes comer tu solo de nuevo ¿o si? ...- pregunto Leo haciendo que Raph se sonrojara aun más. No sabia que responderle, no le podía decir que si ya que Leo no le creería. Finalmente dijo algo.

\- ... R-recuerda qu-que si le dices a alguien sobre esto te dare una ...

\- Si si ya se Raph ... no me lo tienes que recordar ... ahora solo di Ahhhh ...- le interrumpió su hermano de bandana azul para luego acercarle una cucharada de comida. Raph solo tuvo que soportar todo eso con la cara sumamente roja y con muchos nervios. ¿Acaso esto tenia que pasar todos los días? Raph no lo podía creer pero si, tenía que aguantar por varios días más esta vergonzosa situación. A pesar de que siempre a la hora de comer viniera Leo para que lo ayude, no podía evitar sonrojarse mucho cuando este se le acercaba o le miraba a los ojos. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, no podía evitar hacerlo, suponía saber porque, pero no lo quería aceptar, era simplemente imposible para él. Pasaron unos 5 días aproximadamente y era la hora del patrullaje de las tortugas. Menos para uno que tenía que quedarse aun en la cama para reponerse.

\- ¿Pero por que Donnie? ¿Por que no puedo acompañarlos esta vez? ¡Estoy muy aburrido de estar acá sin hacer nada!¡Quiero ir con ustedes! .- le grito Raph a su hermano de antifaz morada que había venido a su habitación a mirar como estaban las heridas de su hermano.

\- Estas aun muy débil ... ya te lo dije ... No seas testarudo ¿quieres?.-le contesto Donnie.

\- ¡Pero en serio quiero hacer algo! Ademas ya me siento mejor ahora! en serio!.- dijo Raph moviendo uno de sus brazos que ahora ya lo podia mover con mas facilidad que antes.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no Raph! No insistas! ... puede que te sientas un poco mejor y puedas moverte mas, pero tus músculos y tendones necesitan mas tiempo para reponerse ...- le contesto su hermano de morado.

\- ¡¿Y como cuanto tiempo mas tengo que esperar?! .- pregunto gritando Raph.

\- No se exactamente ... pero supongo que ... de tres a cuatro semanas mas ...- le dijo su hermano Donnie mas calmado.

\- ¡¿ tres a cuatro semanas mas?! ¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! .- le volvio a gritar Raph.

\- Si y lo siento Raph pero ... talvez la proxima vez lo pienses mejor antes de querer enfrentarte a dos villanos tú solo.- dijo Donnie como regañandole un poco. Raph solo lo miro molesto y estaba a punto de contestarle pero ...

\- Donnie tiene razon Raph... todavía necesitas mucho tiempo para reponerte y es mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado ...- dijo el ninja de antifaz azul que había llegado a la puerta de la habitación para ver porque Donnie se tardaba tanto.- Aun no puedes ir, es mejor que te quedes aquí a descansar.- El de antifaz rojo con tan solo mirarlo y escuchar su voz, simplemente decidió aceptar tímidamente la orden de Leo sin siquiera hablar o cuestionarla. Donnie se quedó muy confundido ante lo que acababa de ver. ¿Raph habia aceptado una orden de Leo así? ¿tan rapido? No lo podia creer. Miro a su hermano de rojo para darse cuenta de que este tenía la cabeza baja y con leve rubor en sus mejillas, al ninja de morado se le hizo muy raro esta situación.

\- Donnie ... es mejor que nos vayamos a patrullar ya ... se nos hace tarde...- dijo Leo retirándose del lugar. Donnie como dejando de ver a Raph dijo:

\- Eh? ah si si ... ya voy!.- y voltiandose para retirarse aun confundido cerro la puerta, dejando a Raph solo.

\- ¿Por que? ¿Porque me pasa esto? ¡Porque aun me siento asi! Aghh ¡Yo no soy asi de pasivo!Y menos con Leo! ...Yo no era así con él ... no se .. no se porque no le dije nada cuando me dio esa orden ... el Raph que yo conozco se hubiera negado rotundamente a obedecerlo... pero ... no se ... cuando escuche su voz creo que ... no pude .. evitar aceptar el mandato para que Leo no se moleste conmigo de nuevo ... creo que .. no quería lastimarlo como lo hice esa vez ... "_¿Quieres que te diga algo Spike? a veces cuando Leo me da unas ordenes... solo me gustaría... ¡golpearlo! (haciendo un golpe de verdad en el aire) tan fuerte para que se de cuenta de quien es el que manda y deje de sermonearme tanto.- dijo el de bandana roja con una sonrisa en la cara casi apunto de reir.- Ha! tal vez así aprenda quien es el mas fuerte de los cuatro ... " _Raph se acordó de como era con Leo antes del accidente del edificio, ya no quería lastimar mas a Leo.- No ... ya no quiero lastimarlo de nuevo con mis palabras ...- dijo Raph para si mismo y se hecho en su cama. No sabía si podía dormir en ese momento.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, Raph se levantó con un poco de sueño aun porque no había dormido muy bien por pensar mas en la situación en la que estaba pasando él, escucho que tocaban la puerta, suposo que era Leo asi que solo le dijo que entrara, pero se sorprendio un poco al notar de que no era Leo sino Mikey que venía con el desayuno. No se por que pero creo que se sintio un poco triste de que no fuera Leo que le trajera la comida, ya se estaba acostumbrando de que fuera Leo quien le ayudara a comer, después de todo no era tan malo.

\- !¿Mikey?!.- pregunto aun confundido Raph.- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

\- ¿Que parece que hago hermano? Te traigo tu desayuno! Mira son unos panqueques con algo de miel y un vaso de leche Nom Nom! ¿Tus preferidos eh?.- le respondió Mikey muy alegre para que el desayuno sonara apetitoso.

\- Oh .. ahh ... gracias Mikey ...solo dejalo ahí en la mesa...- pronunció Raph ya que no iba permitir que sea su hermanito que le diera de comer.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres que lo deje ahí? ¿No quieres que te lo de en la boca como Leo?.- dijo Mikey sonando divertido, Raph al escuchar eso se le puso la cara totalmente roja.

\- ¡¿Qu-que?! ¿d-de que estas hablando?!.- pregunto Raph muy nervioso y molesto.

\- Oh no no no ... mejor el avioncito ... (haciendo sonidos de avion y agarrando una trozo de panqueque con el tenedor) ñiaaaa ñiaaaa... permiso para aterrizar ... ¡Chuu chuuu! .. ¡A no! ese es un tren ... que importa ...- se burlaba Mikey mientra le acercaba mas el tenedor a la boca de Raph.

\- ¡O-ok esta bien Mikey! ¡P-para ya! .- dijo Raph con la cara sumamente roja.- ¡¿Qu-quien te dijo eso?! Eh?.- pregunto aun muy nervioso Raph.

\- No es necesario que alquien me lo haya dicho, es en realidad muy obvio tontito... Leo te trae la bandeja llena de comida y no sale de aquí sino hasta dentro de unos minutos ya con la bandeja vacía ... ¿Alguna otro explicación? ¿Mmmh?.- le respondió con astucia su hermano Mikey. Raph se quedo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo mas rojo todavía, ¿como su hermano lo descubrió así de fácil?

\- Fue algo sencillo descubrirlo ... creo que ya todos en la guarida lo saben ...- le volvio a decir Mikey. Raph se asusto un poco más.

\- ¿Qu-que? ¿Todos?.- pregunto muy nervioso Raph.

\- Si, creo que los demás ya se han dado cuenta ... pero no te preocupes hermano.- decía mientras cogía el hombro de Raphael.- No se lo diré a nadie, es nuestro secreto ...- con un tono de confianza. Raph se molesto ante esto.

\- ... Si lo saben todos ... ¡ENTONCES YA NO ES UN SECRETO TONTO!.- le grito muy fuerte el de la bandana roja.

\- Ups si es cierto ... mmhhh ... de todos modos seré cauteloso ...- dijo Mikey susurrándole a Raph. Este solo se palmeó la cara, ya todos se habia enterado de que Leo lo estaba ayudando a comer desde hace días.

\- Oye Raph ... no es tan malo si lo piensas muy bien ... digo ... estamos en familia ¿no?.- le dijo Mikey intentando animarlo un poco.

\- ... Creo ... creo que tienes razon ...- dijo el de antifaz rojo observando un poco a su hermano.

\- ¿Ya ves?.- decía Mikey mientras se paraba ya que estaba sentado en la cama al costado de Raph.- Bueno ...creo que ahora te dejare comer en paz ... luego vengo por la bandeja ...- mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero quiso preguntar algo mas.- ... Mhhh ¿Estas seguro que no quieres el avioncito?.- con un tono burlón.

\- ¡Ya largo de aquí Mikey!.- le grito Raphael con su cara un poco menos roja que antes.

\- Como quieras.- le contesto el de antifaz naranja muy alegre y luego le cerro la puerta. Raph se estaba empezando a preocupar un poco ... talvez alguien se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No tenía mucho apetito en ese momento pero decidió comer algo para dejar de preocuparse tanto. Solo le dio unos cuantos bocados. Dentro de unos minutos regreso Mikey para recoger la bandeja y se desilusionó un poco al notar que aun estaba un poco llena.

\- ¡Pero si no has comido casi nada! ¿Por que? lo hice especialmente para ti ...- se lamentaba su pequeño hermano mientras ponía una cara de cachorrito abandonado.

\- ... Es que ... no tengo hambre Mikey ... eso es todo.- le contesto Raph con un tono algo bajo, aun seguía pensando.

\- Bueno...- dijo su hermanito mientras se molestaba un poco y cogia la bandeja.- ... apuesto que si te lo traía Leo te hubieras comido hasta la bandeja entera ...- susurro el de bandana naranja, pero Raph lo escucho.

\- ¿Que dijiste?.- le pregunto molesto Raphael

\- Ehhmm... nada nada ... - contestó nervioso Mikey, aunque Raph seguía molesto.- ...Oye hermano ... creo que tienes la bandana muy sucia ...- le dijo su hermanito, y era verdad la traía sucia, creo que no se la había cambiado desde aquel accidente.- Ven déjame sacártela para lavarla ...- dijo Mikey sacando la bandana de su hermano, Raph solo lo dejo hacerlo, creo que no había nada malo en que lo hiciera.- ... ¿Donde guardas tus otras bandanas?.- le pregunto su hermano de naranja.

\- Emmh ... creo .. creo que el cajón de ese estante ...- respondío Raph señalando uno que estaba al rincón de su cuarto. Su hermanito fue a traerle una bandana nueva y se la entrego. Pero Raph no podía ponérsela, porque aun no podía mover muy bien su brazo derecho y necesitaba los dos para ponérsela.

\- ... Espera déjame ayudarte ...- dijo Mikey mientra le amarraba la bandana a su hermano.

\- Mhhh ... gracias Mikey ...- le constesto Raph con mucha calma, no se le hacia algo malo que su hermano lo ayudara.

\- Por nada hermano ... por nada ...- le respondió Mikey con una sonrisa que se podría decir que era malvada. Luego descubriríamos por que. Se fue de la habitación de Raph y este se volvio a echar a su cama para dejar de pensar en el otro asunto, se quedó dormido ya que no había podido dormir muy bien en la noche anterior. Se durmió por un par de horas, hasta que de nuevo tocaron la puerta, este se levanto un poco y dio permiso para que pasaran.

\- Hey Raph solo vine para ver si necesita ...- El que había entrado era Leo que luego de entrar hablando por la puerta, vio a su hermano Raphael, dejo de hablar y no pudo contenerse mas y estalló en risas.- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! .- carcajeaba Leo sin dejar de ver a su hermano, este se sorprendió mucho y pregunto confundido.

\- ¿Qu-que? ¿Qu-que pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ...- se preguntaba mientras se tocaba un poco el rostro que ya lo tenía un poco rojo.

\- (tratando de no reir mas) Ahahahaha ... haha .. no .. no es nada ... ¿Raphaella? .- le dijo Leo soltando otra carcajada al final.

\- ¿Qu-que dices?.- pregunto de nuevo Raph no entendía de que se trataba esto. Leo dejando de reírse un poco, le alcanzó un espejo para que se viera mejor. Raph se sorprendio más cuando notó que su bandana estaba amarrada formando un moño. Este se sonrojó un poco mas pero después grito:

\- ¡Aghh! ¡Ese Mikey lo voy a ...!

\- (interrumpiendo a Raph) Hey hey espera Raph calmate hahaha ... no es para que te molestes así ... la verdad te da muy bien hahaha.- le dijo Leo mientras se seguía riendo.

\- ¡Leo no es gracioso!.- le dijo Raph gritándole un poco a su hermano.

\- Esta bien Esta bien ... ya no me reiré mas hahaha ... pero es la verdad ... te ves bien así- dijo Leo tratando de no reír.- Mira deja que te lo acomode mejor.- mientras le volvía a amarrar la bandana a su hermano. Este aunque estaba algo nervioso luego se le paso un poco. Leo le había dicho que se veía bien así. Raphael sonrió un poco y apareció algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Se sentía un poco mas a gusto.- Tal vez ...tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo ...- pensaba Raph mientras Leo le terminaba de amarrar la bandana. Despues Leo se despidio y se retiro del cuarto de su hermano. Este comenzó a pensar mucho aun con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ... Creo ... creo que ya no lo puedo ocultar mas ... a pesar de que me lo repita una y mil veces, no podre cambiar lo que realmente siento ... creo que si ... si es cierto ... me he enamorado de Leo ... aunque me parezca muy absurdo pero ... creo que es verdad ... .- El de la bandana roja, ya no pudo seguir ocultando sus sentimientos y los acepto de una vez por todas.- ... ¿Pero ... pero ahora que voy a hacer? ... como se lo voy a decir a ... a Leo ...- luego de por fin haber descifrado lo que sentía, apareció otra gran pregunta que no podía responder. El pobre ninja ya estaba cansado de esto, por lo que prefirió irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, al rededor del medio día. Se escuchaba una pequeña discusión provenientes una de la habitaciones, específicamente el de la tortuga de bandana roja con otra que tenía la bandana morada.

\- ¡¿Me puedes decir otra vez para que me tengo que poner esto Donnie?!.- preguntaba confundido y molesto la que tenía bandana roja.

\- Esta crema te ayudara para que las heridas que tienes en tus músculos del cuerpo se sanen mas rápido y no sientas tanto dolor ... ya te lo repetí dos veces.- respondió el de morado.

\- ¿Y es tan necesario esa crema?.- preguntó aun molesto Raph.

\- Bueno si quieres que tu recuperación tarde mas semanas pues ...- decía Donnie mientras se guardaba la pomada de crema, pero Raph lo detuvo.

\- ¡No no no no!... esta bien ... esta bien ... pero ... ¿es necesario que tu me la pongas? ...- volvió a preguntar a su hermano algo nervioso.

\- Raph ... sabes que no puedes mover tu cuerpo bien todavía ... ¿Quien mejor persona que yo eh? ... se lo que estas pensando pero no te preocupes ...no se lo diré a nadie mas ¿de acuerdo?.- le dijo muy convencido su hermano de morado, Raph lo pensó un poco pero al final acepto, después de todo, quería recuperarse de una vez, le aburría estar encerrado todo el día, ademas ... solo era Donnie, tal vez el sabia guardar un secreto mejor que Mikey, no era tan malo si te lo ponías a pensar. Aunque a Raph se le hacía incómodo el momento ya que la manos de su hermano tenía que pasar por sus brazos, cuello y piernas. Estaba un poco nervioso pero luego dejo de estarlo tanto. Eran hermanos así que estaba bien.

Donnie le siguio aplicando la crema por mas días, una vez en la mañana y otra en la noche. Hasta que en uno de esos dias, en la noche para ser exactos. Raph esperaba que Donnie apareciera para que le aplicara la pomada como era costumbre, pero este no aparecía. Raph se empezaba preguntar por su hermano. Al rato tocaron la puerta, el de antifaz rojo pensó que se trataba de su hermano genio, asi que le dejo pasar. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! era Leo que se acercaba cada vez más a Raph. Este se quedo algo confundido y pregunto:

\- ¿Leo?

\- Hola Raph .- respondió Leo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qu-que haces tu aqui? ¿Y-y Donnie? q-quiero decir .. no es que este esperando a Donnie ni nada.. es solo que ... pense que el vendría a esta hora ...- respondio Raph mas nervioso.

\- Oh sii ... para eso he venido justamente .- le dijo Leo sacando algo que tenía guardado en el correa de su pecho.- ...Donnie ... Donnie no va a poder venir esta vez ... él se ... se tuvo que ir con April a la ciudad ... creo que quería enseñarle un experimento suyo o algo ...-Hablaba mientras Raph se ponía mas nervioso temiendo de lo que Leo fuera a decir

\- O-oh ya veo ...ahhh y-y ¿Mikey?.- pregunto de nuevo Raph mas nervioso aun.

\- Él esta patinando en las alcantarillas, por eso no puede venir.- le contesto Leo amablemente. Raph se puso muy rojo, sabía lo que esto quería decir.

\- Si bueno pues ... Donnie me dijo que necesitas que te apliquen esta crema para que tus heridas sanen mas rápido, ya hasta me enseño como hacerlo y todo.- Raph se asustaba más ya sabía lo que vendría después.- ... pero él no va a poder venir como ya te lo dije y ... y me pidió a mi que te lo pusiera.- dijo Leo con un buen gesto. Raph estaba que no se lo creía por dentro, Donnie le prometió que no se lo diría a nadie pero lo hizo y lo peor se lo había dicho a Leo, ahora este le tenía que aplicar la crema.- Que bien sabes guardar los secretos Donnie ...- pensaba Raph que traía la cara demasiado roja. Leo comenzó a abrir la tapa de la pomada cuando noto que su hermano estaba muy nervioso y con el rostro muy rojo.

\- ... Oye Raph ... si ... si esto te incomoda o algo ... puedo decirle al Maestro Splinter que venga en lugar de mi, después de todo él ...- dejo de hablar porque Raph lo interrrumpió.

\- ¡NO!.-Raph no supo porque dijo eso pero lo dijo.- ... qu-quiero decir ... ehhmm que no hay n-ningun problema Leo ... d-despues de todo ... ehhmm.. somos hermanos ¿c-cierto?.- le dijo Raph aun muy nervioso, no le cabía en la mente porque no le dijo a Leo que viniera mejor el sensei.

\- Cierto.- contesto Leo sacando una sonrisa, terminando de abrir la pomada y aplicándola a sus manos. Raph ya no podía mas, tenía la cara muy roja, mas que su bandana.

\- ¿Estas listo? .- pregunto Leo.

\- ¿Ehh? ahhmm s-si c-claro ...- respondió tímidamente Raph a lo que Leo comenzo a aplicarle la crema. Leo no sentía la escena muy incomoda pero Raph estaba que no podía más, cada vez que la manos de Leo pasaban por su cuello y hombros se ponía mas rojo y nervioso, comenzaba a temblar mucho. Prefirió cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza para intentar controlarse un poco, pero se le hacía muy difícil, no lo quería aceptar en ese momento pero sentía mucho placer al sentir las manos de su hermano rozar su cuerpo. Se estaba enrojeciendo mas tanto como un tomate. Pero en unos minutos, Raph comenzó a sentir un pequeño fastidio casi al final de su plastrón, al abrir sus ojos para ver de que se trataba, pudo ver que abajo se estaba empezando a abrir poco a poco esa parte aplanada y dura que conformaba su pecho, sentía que algo iba a salir de ahí, este se avergonzó mas al percatase de esto, por lo que se tapo rápidamente esa parte con la sabanas de su cama, para que Leo no lo notara, este solo se quedo un poco confundido y pregunto:

\- ¿E-estas bien Raph?...

\- S-si si ... no me pasa nada ...s-solo ... solo t-tengo un poco de frio .. e-eso es todo...- le respondió Raph sumamente sonrojado.

\- Bueno ... lo que tu digas ...- le contestó Leo continuando con la aplicación de la crema. Raph hacía todo todo lo posible para controlar su cuerpo, no sabia lo que le estaba pasando, ni porque estaba tan agitado, no entendía nada. El asunto se puso un poco mas complicado cuando Leo terminó de aplicarle la crema en los brazos, cuello y hombros y se dirigió a sus piernas. No entendía porque pero Raph se estaba agitando cada vez más, sentía tanto placer al momento que Leo pasaba sus manos sobre su entrepierna, se estaba excitando mucho aunque no lo quería reconocer, tanto que quería soltar un gemido, pero se cerraba muy fuerte la boca para no hacerlo. Leo seguía aplicándole la crema en la entrepierna y a masajearlas, como se lo había indicado Donnie. Raph ya no podía más, no iba a aguantar así más tiempo, por lo que agarró lo primero que vió, en este caso su almohada y se lo puso para taparse la cara por completo, comenzo a morderla muy fuerte, pero Leo se sorprendió ante tal acto que había cometido su hermano.

\- ¿Raph? ... ¿Estas seguro de que no tienes nada?...- le pregunto Leo muy confundido.

\- (con almohada tapándole la boca) .- S-si muy seguro ... es que ... ya me empezó... a-a doler la cabeza ...-es lo único que pudo pensar Raph suspiraba con mucho placer contra la almohada, aunque Leo no lo escuchaba, este solo continuó con la aplicación. Raph se estaba excitando mas, quería gemir mas fuerte, pero aun no podía hacerlo. Por fin Leo termino.

\- Muy bien ... ya termine ...- dijo el de bandana azul mientras miraba a su hermano que se encontraba luchando contra sus placeres carnales, Leo se paro para retirarse pero dijo algo antes de irse.- ... Espero que no haya sido tan malo para ti ...yo .. ya me tengo que ir ... si necesitas algo solo avísame ¿Si?. Raph le movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación, pero su cara aun la tapaba la almohada. Luego Leo se fue, Raph ya no pudo resistir más y soltó un fuerte gemido que tanto lo estaba guardando y comenzó a respirar muy agitado y con la cara demasiado roja.

\- Aghhnn... aghhnn... p-pero ... Aghhnnn pero ... ¡PERO QUE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR!.- grito Raph aun muy agitado. Estaba sudando mucho, No podía creer lo que le acababa de ocurrir. El ninja ya podía mas con esas cosas simplemente lo traían loco! Definitivamente se había enamorado de Leo y no solo eso, su cuerpo le pedía que este siguiera con tales masajes. Raph solo estaba muy avergonzado y confundido por eso, Ya no sabía que hacer ... no sabía que le podría decir a Leo ...

\- ... Donnie ... la proxima vez que me hagas esto por una de tus "citas" ... te dejare la cara mas morada que tu propia bandana ...- decía para si mismo Raphael mientras trataba de olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Por suerte de Donnie, este ya no volvió a faltar a una de las tantas sesiones de masaje que le tenía que dar a Raph, por lo que solo él le estuvo aplicando la crema por las 2 semanas siguientes. Raph se comenzó a recuperar más rápido, incluso ya podía pararse y correr casi con la misma facilidad de antes, pero no lo suficiente como para que lo dejaran patrullar con los demás. Él ya se estaba cansando de esperar demasiado, estaba totalmente aburrido, quería salir a la superficie, hace semanas que no lo hacía. A parte de que estaba pensando mucho en lo del otro asunto, todavía estaba algo confundido pero con algo de preocupación ... porque no sabía como decirle a su hermano Leo ... que este se había enamorado de él.

Mientras en el laboratorio de una tortuga muy inteligente que se encontraba reparando desde hace unas semanas un pequeño aparato, se escuchaba que hablaba solo ...

\- Yyyyy ¡ya! listo! creo que ahora si ya está arreglado ... aunque ...-observo una parte del aparato que no lo convencía muy bien.- ... mhhh no se supone que se ponga así ... tal vez lo tenga que reconstruir de nuevo ... Aghhh ... otra semana para nada ...- se quejaba un poco el genio.- ...Pero cuando este listo ...Haha! ... ya quisiera ver la cara de ese tal Casey cuando vea no destruyo por completo el aparato y se lo enseñe a April ... por culpa de ese "Casey Jones" y sus tontos jueguitos, el aparato se dañó y no le pude demostrar de lo que es capaz mi invento ...- seguía quejándose aun mas Donnie que recordaba la noche que le pidió a Leo que lo ayudara con la crema, este se fue con April a enseñarle su invento, pero Casey apareció y lo arruinó todo.

Raph se encontraba cerca de ahí aun pensando en su situacion y como podría salir de esta. Penso que talvez ya era hora de pedirle un consejo a alguien. - Mhhh veamos ... Mikey? ...mhh Nah ... no creo que este entienda por lo que estoy pasando en realidad ... y tal vez solo lo relacione con pizza o que se yo ...mmhh el sensei? mmmh ... Nahh ... talvez me descubra ... eso es lo ultimo que deseo ... -Y asi Raph se puso a pensar en alguien que le ayude un poco con su problema y que le diera un consejo, pero no quería entrar en detalle, solo iba a preguntar algo que no lo comprometiera mucho, aunque no sabía como decirlo, sonaba raro con tan solo hacerlo. Hasta que se le ocurrió alguien ...- Donnie?...mmhh... No lo creo ... es demasiado listo ... me podría descubrir ... aunque ... creo que él sabe más sobre esto del amor y eso ... (suspirando) Bueno ...pues ... creo que no tengo de otra.- Dijo Raph para ir a buscar a Donnie por un pequeño consejo. Este seguía en su laboratorio hablando solo, de lo que había pasado con su invento.

\- ... Y cuando ya este reparado ¡se vera fantastico! ¡Si!... y... se lo enseñare a April y esta va a quedar muy impresionada.- dijo con un poco orgullo.- (imitando la voz de April) Oh Donnie pero que inteligente eres! Oh! ... (con una voz varonil) No me gusta presumir pero ... si, si lo soy ... ( con la voz de April y agarrando se las puntas de su bandana como si fueran coletas) Oh Donnie y ademas eres muy apuesto! Mil veces mas que ese tal Casey Jones ... (con la voz varonil) Si nena ... Lo se ...( con la voz de April) Ay Donnie! por favor... casate conmi ... .- El de bandana morado no pudo continuar ya que vio al frente suyo a Raph que lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Donnie dio un tremendo susto.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHH!

\- Hey Donnie .- le dijo Raph aun con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Raph! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así otra vez!.- le grito muy fuerte Donnie que tenía la cara roja.

\- ¿Por que? ¿Abril también se va a asustar?.- le bromeó Raph al observar gracioso la escena de su hermano. Donnie se sonrojo mas.

\- ¡No tonto! ¡Me pudo haber dado un infarto con el s-susto y ...- Donnie veia que su hermano no le estaba creyendo.- ... y ... y pues ... Aghh ...¿Que quieres? .- termino Donnie preguntando.

\- Hehehe ... Mhhh .. pues solo vine ... para ver como estaba mi hermano favorito ...- contesto Raph con una sonrisa fingida. Donnie solo lo miro con una cara como que de: "Es en serio Raph?" Este ya no quiso ocultarlo mas y decidió decir la verdad.

\- Mhh Okay okay ... en realidad vine ... vine para ... para ... vineparaversimepodriasdarunconsejo.- le respondió Raph acelerando su respuesta al final, estaba algo nervioso. Donnie lo miro un poco confundido pero le contesto.

\- ... Mhhh ... seguro Raph ... recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo.- le dijo su hermano genio, sentandose en un silla y dandole otra a su hermano para que este también se sentara.- ... ¿Cual es el problema?.- le volvio a decir Donnie con una sonrisa.

\- Mhhh ... esta bien .. pues veras ... quería saber ... no se si te ha pasado antes pero ...no has sentido alguna vez ... co-como si ...como si quisieras hacer algo que te gustaría realizar con todas tus fuerzas... pero ... simplemente tienes miedo, porque no sabes si saldrá bien ... o... porque el resultado podría ser "MUY" extraño?...- Raphael intentó explicarlo lo mas sutil que podía pero no se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando con bastante sentimiento. Donnie se quedo sumamente congelado y confundido ante la pregunta de su hermano. Raph se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo miraba muy asombrado.

\- E-es solo una pregunta ...- dijo Raph un poco timido y agachando la mirada. Donnie salió de su pequeño trance y pensándolo un poco le contestó a su hermano...

\- ... Okay ... bueno pues ... si me lo preguntas a mi ... te diria que ... si en serio quieres hacer "eso" que tanto dices ... y lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas ...- le contestaba Donnie mientras intentaba sacar un sonrisa.- ... solo hazlo de una vez ... arriésgate para ver el resultado ...-Raph se le quedo mirando.- ... si lo quieres tanto lo tienes que intentar... no importa si al final no sale como esperabas ... al menos lo intestaste .. y eso es lo que cuenta Raph...- Donnie miro a los ojos de su hermano. Este agacho un poco la cabeza para pensar un poco...

\- Si ... mira ... e-es como la pizaa gyoza ¿sabes?... .- Raph volvio a mirar a los ojos de Donnie.- ... Si ... te explicare ... mhhh ... uno podría pensar que la pizza e ingredientes tradicionales japoneses no se pueden juntar pero... todo es diferente cuando las combinas ...Si ...recuerda que ... a veces dos cosas que no parecen ir bien juntas, en realidad hacen una buena pareja ...- Esa frase le cayo como balde agua a Raph ... se habia quedado sin habla ... tal vez ... tal vez Donnie si tenía razon ... tal vez solo debía intentarlo, no importa si fracasara, pero por lo menos habría tratado.

\- ...Siii ... como yo y April ...- Decia el genio con una cara embobada pero se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.- N-no! no es asi! claro que no se parece a April y yo en nada ... Qu- quien esta hablando de ella ahora hehehe ... bueno yo si pero... a eso no me refería si no a ...- Donnie ya no pudo seguir hablando porque Raph le tapó la boca con una cara de fastidio, pero este le dijo:

\- Gracias Donnie ...- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- D-de nada .. cuando quieras ...- le respondió Donnie cuando Raph le dejó de tapar la cara. En eso sonó el T-phone del genio. Este contestó. Era April, Donnie luego de colgarle le dijo a Raph que se tenía que ir porque April le había llamado para que venga a ver algo importante. Así que se fue de su laboratorio, dejando a Raph solo en la habitación. Este seguia pensando en lo que Donnie le habia dicho acerca de la pizza gyoza y esas cosas. Podría intentarlo, pero no sería facil. Raph se sobaba la cabeza porque no encantraba la forma de como hacerlo ... se estaba cansando de tanto esperar ...hasta que vio una radio que se encontraba cerca de unos inventos de Donnie.- Tal vez ... la música me anime un poco y me ayude a dejar de pensar tanto ... - se decía a si mismo mientras se iba a traer la radio.- Espero que este aparato de Donnie, si funcione esta vez ...- decía mientras intentaba prender la radio, y si, se prendió y Raph comenzó a buscar un buena estación ... tampoco encontraba nada ... así que decidió ponerla en cualquiera, para su suerte eligió una estación donde la canción se encontraba a la mitad mas o menos.

**_If I had You / Si Te Tuviera_**

.

_._

_._

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning _

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis _

_What they need in this world is some love _

_There's a thin line tween a wild time _

_and a flat line baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble _

_tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you, _

_that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_then money fame and fortune _

_never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had_

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage_

_It might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_the money fame and fortune _

_never could compete_

_If I had you,_

_life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_ then money fame and fortune _

_never could compete (never could compete with you)_

_If I had you, _

_life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you, you, you_

_If I had you ..._

Cuando termino la canción, Raph sintió algo muy dentro suyo, no sabía porque pero lo esta sintiendo, parecía que había algo en la canción que le quería decir algo.

\- ... Si te tuviera ... Si te tuviera Leo yo ... tal vez ... eso es lo único que necesitaría en esta vida para ... ser feliz de un vez ...

Continuará ...

* * *

Canción: If I had you de Adam Lambert, lo se soy un asco en las canciones y es mi primera vez que lo uso en un fic :3 porque es el primero XD

Al fin termine esta partee TuT que tal? :D jajajaja nose si Raph sabe ingles o se fue al google traductor pero entendió el mensaje de la canción XD jajajaja le iba a poner Nicotine de Panic at the Disco! pero nahhh ... quería que Raph entendiera algo(?) y en la otra solo decía que su amor era malo como la nicotina y la droga lol nooo Leo no es asii! Leo es un angel TuT pero un angel muy sexy XD Esta bien... creo que Leo tiene que estar BIEN! ciego para no darse cuenta de lo de Raph XDD pero todo sea por el lemon? XD

Okay Okay tal vez estan confundidos por lo de Casey, pues veran ... no ...no se me ocurre nada .. me equivoque con el tiempo XD solo imaginen que Spike no esta TuT y todo bien XD por eso ya esta Casey aqui como una amigo mas (?) shee por esoo XDD

A también para las que les gusta DonniexMikey no maten a April, aunque seria bueno porque no me cae, pero no se porque shipeo apritello tambien? XD sii pero no le hagan nada ... ya no habra mas apriltello en mi historia .. creoo .. porque Casey se encargara de llevarse a April muy lejos si muy lejos nwn para que otra tortuguita tenga oportunidad? jajaj XD si si pero eso pasara maaaaaas adelante XDD Que tal la parte donde hay alguito de lemon? les gusto? EH? :D jajjaja a mi sii X3 no se como lo habré descrito pero... conste que para mi eso ya categora como lemon! no se ustedes XDD jajaa y tambien me gusto la parte en donde mikey le hace el aviencito a Raph y en donde Donnie imita a April, me mori escribiendo esas partes XDD

Lado inocente: Ya tienes un poco de lemon ... ¿estas feliz ahora? ¬¬

Lado oscuro: Mhhhh... nada mal nada mal pero ...y Leo?

Lado inocente: QUE? ya te dije que todavía no es el momento!

Lado oscuro: Ay por favor .. como si no lo quisieras tu tambien!

Lado inocente: Que? claro que no! Yo no estoy enferma como tu!

Lado oscuro: Mhhh ... técnicamente somos la misma persona ¿sabes?

Lado inocente: ¿quee? ( se da cuenta de que es cierto, y de que estaba hablando sola)

Raph: ¡Deja el vicio de una vez Mishell! (sacando sus sais)

Yo: Es que es muy adictivooo... controla mi mente D':

Raph: ¡Sal y respira un poco de aire fresco por Dios!

jajaja bueno ... como les iba diciendo no puedo hacer mas con Raph por el momento :v al menos se nos calentó un poco no? XDD jaajaja ya despues viene mas lemon, pero en el siquiente chapter ... creo que no, lo siento XDD pero pasara algo para que ocurra mas lemon? XD pobre Raph me gusta verlo sufrir! c: jajaja y Mikey se paso! que maluu como le bromeaba a Raph XDD

Creo que eso es todo, y pues como actualicé muy pronto, pues el siguiente chapter se tardara mas? XD para el fin de semana creo, porque tengo que continuar con mi vida social, si tuviera alguna? y con mis peticiones XDD mi ortografía me da miedo D: me tardo mas corrigiéndola que escribiendo la historia LOL XDD ya ok díganme que tal le parecieron las personalidades :3 trate de que la mayoría interviniera en esta parte, exepto April y Casey por supuesto por mi que se vayan XDD

Por cierto alguien sabe como poner links aqui? o para pegar imagenes? quiero mostrarle unos dibujitos que hare de mi historia :3 si sabes, me lo prodrias decir porfaa? TuT

Eso es todo hasta la próxima, Se cuidan, Bye bye ;D

PSD: Me acabo de dar cuenta que cada vez los chapters son mas largos al igual que estos comentarios al final! XDD por eso mis manos ya me sangran TuT ok no XD


	4. No sé si rendirme

Hellooooou mis criaturas del señor :'D Como han estado? Yo he estado que quiero relajarme un poco o avanzar con mis cosas pero simplemente no puedooo TuT esta historia me tiene enganchada ... creo que no podre hacer nada sino lo acabo primero XD nchbchbuvb lo que sera un problema porque el proximo miércoles empiezo la universidad ;A; no se que hareee :v intentare avanzar lo que pueda hasta que llegue el dia no mas XD

_**Jackeline762: **__jajaja solo piensas en él XD en vez del pobre Raphita que esta sufriendo por amour TuT Me alegra que te gustaran las personalidades, eso me hace feliz XD Todas esas partes se me ocurrieron en el acto pero funcionaron bien XD Cuidate, besos ~_

**_lucia-nami 14: _**_Ya era hora no crees? jajaja ya iba como una semana que no quería XD y me dije ya aceptalo de un vez Raph :v Cree que Leo si habra estado nervioso porque no esta acostumbrado a hacer eso XD pero nahh todavia no se imagina de lo de Raph ewe Yo quiero hacer un fic contigoo :'D pero como ya dije ni tiempo tendre TuT talvez el dia que salga de vacaciones de nuevo (?) Bueno Cuidate mucho ~_

**_Sara Mury 11:_**_ jajaja en serio? ... eso es bueno no? XD Cuidate y besos ~_

**_WakaiSenshi: _**_1.- shii lo se soy muy mala muahahaha ewe pero yo lo imagino asi siempre XD ok ya me hiciste pensar en Leo cantando esa cancion XD 2.- P-pero no tengo dinero D': creo que debi poner humor en vez familia jajaja 3.- Gracias que bueno que te gusto ^u^ a mi me gusta ver a Raph sufrir muchoo ewe 4.- Aqui esta la actualización :D pero creo que todavia Leo no siente nada lo siento TuT pero ya pasara ya pasara en el siguiente chapter lo veras :) Tu también cuidate, besos ~_

**_Yaque: _**_jaja no es raro es muy tierno (?) XD y a quien no le gusto esa parte XD Leo es bien sensualon *u* pobre Donnie asi se iluciona un poco ? mmh creo que si un poquito pero por ahora, creo que se preocupara por otra cosa :v Cuidate ~_

Gracias por sus reviews que como siempre me dan mas ánimos :3 Grrr tienen suerte que esta historia es de mi otp sino no actualizaría tan rapido ni haría un testamento por chapter XD me tomo el dia entero para escribirlo asdvfjanchjf no tengo vida social TuT Bueno ya aqui esta la continuación para que no esperen mas :) TMNT 2012 pertenece a Nickelodeon!

* * *

**NO SÉ SI RENDIRME**

Ya era algo tarde en la ciudad de Nueva York, cerca de las 5:00 o 6:00 pm. Y en una guarida que se encontraba en las alcantarillas, para ser exactos en un laboratorio se hallaba una tortuga mutante que tenía la bandana roja, sentada en una silla pensaba en algo que le había dicho su hermano y en cierta parte de una canción que acababa de escuchar en la radio.

\- ... Tal vez ... Tal vez eres lo único que necesito Leo ... tal vez todo este tiempo no lo entendía pero era cierto ... tal vez yo ...- pensaba Raph para sí mismo cuando escucho una voz que provenía de la sala.

\- ¡¿Chicos?! ... ¡¿Raph?! ...¡¿Amigo rata?! ... ¿Hay alguien aquí?.- se escuchaba desde afuera del laboratorio. Era Casey que había venido a visitar la guarida, Raph aunque quería estar solo, lo llamó.

\- ...¡Aquí ... Casey! ...- le grito un poco Raph. Casey oyó su llamado y se dirigió al laboratorio para ver a un Raph algo pensativo. A el chico del palo de hockey no le importo mucho esto y preguntó.

\- ¡Hey Raph! Pense que no había nadie aquí! ¡¿Qué hay?! .- dijo Casey con bastantes ánimos. Raph no le contestaba ni le miraba a los ojos, seguía un poco pensativo. Jones se estaba cansando.

\- ¡Hey! ... ¡Raph! ¡Despierta amigo!.- le volvía a decir Casey chasqueádole los dedos cerca de la cara de la tortuga de rojo. Este se despertó de su pequeño trance.

\- ... Mhh? Oh ...A si si ... Hola Casey ¿como va todo?... .- le contestó Raph con algo de indiferencia. A Jones se le hacía un poco sospechoso que Raph estubiera así pero prefirió no darle importancia.

\- Todo bien, Todo bien ... vine para ver como seguías .- le respondió Casey intentando ser un poco amable. Raph seguía sin prestarle atención.- ... ¡Raph! .- le volvió a decir moviendole el brazo, haciendo que Raph se exaltara un poco.

\- ... Eh? A si si ... estoy ... estoy mejor ahora ...- respondió Raph aun con algo de indiferencia. Casey se le hacía raro esta situación, pero prefirió decir otra cosa para cambiar de tema.

\- ... Yyyy ... ¿donde esta todo el mundo?.- preguntó Casey con una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos Raph lo había escuchado a la primera esta vez, a lo que dijo:

\- ...Mhhh ... no lo se ... supongo que haciendo sus cosas o en el dojo ... .- le respondió el de la bandana roja algo desanimado. Jones seguía algo confundido por el comportamiento de la tortuga.

\- ...Ya veo ... ¿Mhhh?... ¿Y donde has estado tú todos estos días eh?.- dijo Casey con algo de descaro. (tonto, Raph esta mal, ciego ¬¬)

\- ... ¿A-a que te refieres?.- preguntó algo confundido Raph.

\- Quiero decir ... ¿donde estabas cuando las tortugas salían a patrullar eh? ... las encontré varias veces y no te vi con ellos .- respondió Casey algo molesto.

\- ... Aun tengo prohibido salir a la superficie ...- le dijo Raph algo bajo.

\- ¿Y eso por que? ...- dijo Jones aun con algo de descaro.

\- ... Sigo mal Casey ...¿Acaso no lo sabías?...- dijo Raph ya algo molesto.

\- Si lo sé pero ... ¿no has intentado escaparte alguna vez siquiera?.- pregunto Casey con una sonrisa.

\- ... No puedo hacer eso Casey ... Leo dice que ...- le estaba explicando Raph a lo que Jones interrumpió.

\- ¿Leo? Haha! ¿Y desde cuando haces caso a lo que Leo dice eh?.- le pregunto algo confundido Casey, pero Raph no contestaba.- No en serio Raph ... Creo que esa caída te afecto un poco la cabeza hermano...- le decía el chico del palo de hockey a lo que Raph contestó:

\- ... B-bueno pues ... yo ...- empezó a hablar un poco Raph pero no pudo continuar ya que se oyó una voz que se acercaba al laboratorio, era Donnie.

\- Oye Raph creo que se me olvido algoooo...- pronunció Donnie mientras entraba por la puerta del laboratorio y con mucha lentitud al final por lo que vió dentro. A Casey. Creo que ni bien se vieron la cara apareció cierta chispa entre los dos que no era nada bueno, eso representaba la rivalidad que había entre ambos por cierta chica pelirroja.

\- ... Casey ... Jones ...- dijo algo lento Donnie sin dejar de mirar de manera desafiante al del palo de hockey.

\- ... Donatello ...- respondió Casey de la misma manera que el del antifaz morado.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui Jones?.- preguntó un poco descarado Donnie.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? ... vine para ver como estaba mi buen amigo Raph .- respondió Casey con una sonrisa y sosteniendo el hombro de Raph que poco o nada le importaba la conversación.

\- Si ... claro ...- contesto Donnie un poco incrédulo.- ¡Ni se te ocurra malograr otro de mis inventos como la otra vez!.- le gritó Donnie a Casey.

\- Tranquilo tengo cosas mejores que hacer ... y lo de tu invento ... Solo fue un accidente ¡Ya te lo dije!.- decía Jones mientras Donnie lo miraba aun incrédulo .- Solo practicaba unos cuantos movimientos con mi palo de Hockey eso es todo hehehe ... no es mi culpa de que no hayas construido una maquina mas resistente ...- continuaba Jones mientras el del antifaz morado lo miraba con odio.- Y por cierto ... ¿Que estas haciendo TÚ aqui? .- dijo Casey señalando a Donnie y haciendo que este se molestara mas.

\- ¡Este es mi laboratorio! ¡Dientes chuecos!.- respondio molesto Donnie.

\- ¿A quien le dices asi? ¡Te has visto alguna vez en un espejo fenómeno!.- grito ofendido Casey. Estos dos comenzaron a discutir y a insultarse. A Raph no le importaba mucho lo que ocurría a su alrededor, él seguía pensando en otra cosa. Ya se estaba cansando de tanto pensar, pero continuaba sentado en la silla donde le había dejado Donnie cuando se fue.

\- ¡Okay Okay! para!... ¡ya me canse de tener esta conversación para nada "inteligente" contigo! ... Ademas ... tengo algo importante que hacer ahora ...- dijo Donnie para parar de discutir con Casey.- ... April me llamó y me dijo tenía algo importante que decirme así que me voy con ella- decía el de antifaz morado con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Ohhh pues mira que coincidencia ...April me llamo tambien y me dijo lo mismo.- respondió Jones con una mirada aun mas desafiante.

\- ¿Qu-que? Eso no puede ser! April me dijo a "MI" exclusivamente que vaya a las 6:00 pm cerca del restaurante de Murakami! .- grito Donnie como defendiéndose.

\- ¿Ves? eso mismo me dijo a mi también.- le respondió Casey con una gran sonrisa y acercándose un poco donde estaba Donnie.- Creo que tiene algo importante que decirnos a los dos ...- seguía diciendo Casey con su sonrisa y acercándose mas a la puerta. Donnie lo seguía mirando con odio cuando este se acercaba mas.- Sera mejor que te apures tortuga ... si no quieres llegar tarde con ella .- pronunciaba Jones mientra pasaba al lado de Donatello y se adelantaba. Donnie se dió cuenta de eso.

\- ¡O no! No lo haras!.- dijo Donnie mientras intentaba alcanzar a Casey olvidándose por completo para lo que había regresado al laboratorio y lo cogía del brazo para retrasarlo, este hacía los mismo y al final terminaron corriendo como en una competencia para ver quien llegaba primero con April. Raph ni se dio cuenta cuando lo dejaron solo de nuevo, solo podía pensar en sus problemas y de como le podía decir a Leo sobre lo que sentía por él. Así habrá pasado aproximadamente una hora y Raph no se movía de su asiento por pensar demasiado, luego se oyó que alguien volvía a entrar, era de nuevo Donnie que regresaba a su laboratorio, había tardado menos de lo que él mismo hubiera imaginado. Y vio a su hermano que parecía que no se había movido para nada, esto le extrañó mucho a Donnie.

\- ¿Que? ... ¿Aun no te has movido de ahí? .- preguntaba el de bandana morada a Raph.

\- Mhh?... Ah ... no ... yo ... sigo pensando en lo que me dijiste ... s-solo eso ...- respondió un poco tímido Raph, Donnie seguia confundido por este comportamiento. Raph volvió a hablar.

\- ...Y-y que tal tu cita eh Don? ...- dijo Raph que aunque estaba pensando sí habia escuchado algo de la discusión de su hermano y Casey, decía esto intentando que le importara la conversación pero no era así. Donnie se sonrojo un poco ante esto pero contesto.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no es una cita! ... Y no ... no estuvo tan mal ... April solo nos llamo por asuntos del Kraang y esas cosas.- decía Donnie mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas, cuando se oyó una voz que venía de la sala, era Leo que los llamaba para ir al patrullaje nocturno. Donnie se despidió de Raph pero antes cogió un pequeño aparato con algo de cuidado pensado.- Aunque el otro no este arreglado, puedo enseñarle este ¡Le encantara! .- se decía Donnie, pensando mostrárselo a April cuando salieran a la superficie. Raph solo los miraba marcharse con algo de tristeza ya que él también quería ir con ellos, pero Leo se lo había prohibido si no se recuperaba por completo y bueno, no lo iba a desobedecer, ya no.

Unos minutos después de que sus hermanos se fueran, escucho ciertos ruidos que venía de alguna parte de la guarida, Raph quiso pararse para ver lo que era, y aunque Donnie haya dejado la puerta abierta no podía ver bien quien hacia tal ruido, hasta que vio una parte de una palo de hockey que se trataba de esconder por el sofá, Raph noto esto y miro algo cansado la escena, ya sabía de quien se trataba por lo que dijo:

\- ... ¡Mis hermanos ya se fueron Casey! ...¡Y Donnie tambien! ...- El chico del palo de hockey salío de su escondite y miró aliviado su alrededor para dirigirse al laboratorio donde se encontraba la tortuga de antifaz rojo.

\- Uff que alivio ... Ya no quiero discutir con tu hermano sobre algo que es tan obvio aunque no lo quiera aceptar .- dijo Casey sacando una sonrisa y acercándose mas a Raph.- Pero ... para eso no vine exactamente ...- decía Casey haciendo que Raph lo mirara confundido.

\- ... ¿Que quieres decir? ... pregunto Raph aun confundido.

\- Digo ... ¡que vayamos a dar un paseo por ahi Raph! ¡Aya en la superficie! Solo sera un momento ¡¿Que dices?! Por los viejos tiempos ...- pregutaba Casey animando a Raph para que saliera.

\- ...Ya te dije que me tienen prohibido salir a la superficie sino me ...- le contesto Raph pero Case lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Quien? ¿Leo? Hay por favor! ...Tú eras el primero en desobedecerlo! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?.- pregunto Casey ante al comportamiento pasivo de su amigo.

\- Si pero ...no se ... c-creo ... creo que Leo tiene razón esta vez ...-le respondió Raph algo bajo.

\- ¿Es enserio?.- le dijo Casey mientras Raph lo miraba sorprendido.- ¿Leo te dió una orden y no te atreviste a cuestionarla ni si quiera un vez? ¡Pero que pasa contigo! . grito un poco Jones mientras Raph agachaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Que te pasa en serio hermano? Estas diferente ...- le dicía algo angustiado Casey.

\- ...Y-yo yo ...no tengo nada Casey ... e-estoy bien ...- respondió un poco desanimado Raph que seguía con la cabeza agachada.

\- No! claro que no! ... Creo que estar metido aqui tanto tiempo hizo que tu cerebro se haya derretido o algo! ¡Este no eres tú! .- le grito de nuevo Casey haciendo que Raph lo mirara a los ojos con algo de tristeza.- Este no eres tú para nada hermano ... ¿Que te paso? ... -se seguía preguntando Jones mientras se acercaba mas a Raph. Este lo seguía mirando triste a lo que dijo:

\- ... Yo ...y-yo no lo se ...- agachando la cabeza de nuevo. Casey intentaba poner una cara como si se conmoviera de Raph un poco. Pero la verdad quería animar mas Raph para que saliera de ahí, tal vez si lo hacía después le preguntaría que pasaba con él.

\- ...Solo sera un momento ... ¿Si? ...- dijo Casey animando mas a su amigo.

\- ...E-ellos ... ellos han salido a patrullar ... si ..si nos ven ... aghhh nos pueden descubrir Casey ...- le respondió Raph ya algo molesto.

\- ... Nos iremos lejos de donde normalmente andan ... Oh vamos! ¿No me digas que te gusta estar aquí encerrado todo el día?.- dijo Casey haciendo que Raph se pusiera a pensar un rato.

\- (suspirando) ...esta bien ... esta bien ... (parándose del asiento) pero solo un momento ¿ok? ... nadie nos tiene que ver! y menos Leo! .- dijo Raph mientras avanzaba a la puerta.

\- Mhhh? y porque especialmente no él?.- preguntó un poco confundido el del palo de hockey haciendo que Raph se sonrojara un poco.

\- Ayy Tú solo has lo que te digo! ¿si?.- le dijo algo molesto Raph.

\- Ese es el Raph que conozco .- respondió Casey con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si si ... mejor apúrate antes de que me arrepienta!.- le gritó un poco Raph que ya se había adelantado, Casey lo siguió y salieron juntos a la superficie. Raph comenzaba a observar mucho a su alrededor hace semanas que no salía, se alegro un poco al estar ahí. Luego de caminar un rato, comenzaron a buscar un lugar seguro para sentarse o conversar. Mientras del otro de la ciudad, tres tortugas se encontraban en el techo de uno de los edificios comenzando su patrullaje.

\- Bien chicos ... hay que separarnos esta vez ...Tu Donnie ve por el sur ... Mikey ira por el oeste ... Y yo por el este y norte ya que Raph aun no esta ¿De cuerdo?- decía el que traía la bandana azul, Leonardo.

\- ¿Por que tengo que ir de nuevo por el oeste?.- pregunto molesto el del antifaz naranja haciendo pucheros.

\- ... Bien, si quieres tú ve por el norte.- le dijo Leo intentando calmar a su hermanito.

\- ¡Bien!(sonriendo) ... ¡No espera! ... ya fui por ahi la semana pasada! Quiero otro lugar!.- reclamo de nuevo Mikey.

\- Bien, bien ven por el este! ... nos vemos en una hora ¿si? ...-le dijo Leo dispuesto ha saltar del edificio cuando su hermano lo interrumpió de nuevo.

\- No no! pero creo que por el sur esta el restaurante de Murakami! mejor voy por ahí!.- volvió a decir su hermanito.

\- Claro que no! Ese lugar me toco a mi!.- le dijo un poco fuerte Donnie. A lo que Mikey se le acerco más.

\- Ayy Donnie por favor cámbiamela! ¿si? ¿Si? ¿SIIIIIIII?...- comenzó a suplicar el de antifaz naranja haciendo carita de perro abandonado pero luego Donnie le tapo la boca.

\- Aghhh ... esta bien Mikey! ... solo callate! ...- dijo Donnie perdiendo la paciencia y soltando a Mikey, a lo que este lo abrazó muy fuerte.

\- ¡Gracias Donnie eres el mejor!.- le dijo Mikey con mucha ternura aunque Donnie intentaba separarse de su hermano no podía, se le habia quedado pegado.

\- Bien ... Nos vemos todos en una hora ¿si? ...- pronunció Leo, haciendo que otros dos dejen, o mejor dicho Donnie dejara de forcejear para asentir con la cabeza. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas direcciones. Mientras algo lejos de ahí se encontraba una tortuga de antifaz rojo y un chico con palo de hockey, se encontraban sentados en el borde de un edificio, no parecían tener un conversación, estaba muy callado. Casey, el chico del palo de hockey se estaba cansando de tanto silencio incomodo por lo que decidió hablar.

\- Yyyy dime ... mmhh ... ¿Que tal estos días eh? .- intentando animar a Raph para que hablara. Este ni lo miraba, seguía pensando en sus asuntos.

\- ... mmhh? ahh si .. todo a estado ... genial ... Casey.- le dijo Raph sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Casey ya se estaba cansando del comportamiento de su amigo.

\- ...Hey Raph espera un momento ... no te traje aquí para que estes así como si no te importara!.- dijo Casey haciendo que Raph lo mirara un poco.- Este no eres tú Raph ... ¿Que te paso? ...¿Por que ... por que te pones tan pensativo? No lo entiendo ... El Raph que yo conozco no piensa tanto en las cosas antes de actuar, simplemente las hace! sin importarle como salga el resultado ... ¿Que te ha pasado amigo? ...- le preguntaba Casey buscando una respuesta, Raph no le contesto rápidamente pero por fin dijo algo.

\- ¿Ya vine no eso lo que querías ah? ... con un tono ya algo molesto.

\- ¡Pero no para que estés así! ... ¿Que te pasa ...Raph? .- dijo algo preocupado Casey.

\- ...E-es algo muy complicado de explicar ... No quiero hablar de eso ...- contesto Raph dejando de mirar a Casey y siguió pensando. Jones se molestó un poco ante esto, pero en un momento se puso a mirar detenidamente a Raph para intentar descifrar algo siquiera, lo que sea, en unos minutos creyó encontrar la respuesta.

\- ... Ya se lo que tienes ...¡Estas enamorado! .-dijo Casey mientras señalaba a Raph y haciendo que este se volteara a verlo con la cara sonrojada.

\- ¿Qu-que? ¿C-como crees?.- dijo Raph intentando negar el descubrimiento de su amigo.

\- Es la unica razon para que estes así!.- decía Casey mientras defendía su teoría.- ... Ademas como explicas que tengas las mejillas de ese color eh?.- seguía diciendo Casey con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- E-estoy mal! Ya te lo dije! .- se defendía un poco Raph aun con la cara roja.

\- ¿Asi? ... Yo no lo creo ... pienso que todo este tiempo has estado pensando en eso? ¿Cierto?.-le contestaba su amigo mientras hacía que Raph se sonrojara mas. Pero no le respondía nada.

\- Hey Raph si lo estas, me lo puedes decir sin ningún problema! Somos amigos! ... Ademas te puedo dar uno que otro consejo eh?. continuaba hablando Casey para que Raph confesara se una vez.

\- Si quisiera un consejo le se lo hubiera pedido incluso a Mikey antes a que a tí!.- le respondió por fin Raph algo molesto y aun con la cara un poco roja.

\- ¡AHA! ¡¿Entonces lo estas no?!.- grito un poco Casey.

\- ¿Qu-que? yo no dije ... ¡Aghhh mejor olvidalo!.- grito Raph mientras se volteaba para no ver a Casey.

\- Esta bien Esta bien ... pero dime ...¿Como es? ...¿Esta buena? ¿Como cuantos años tiene o algo? no digo que dude de tus gustos pero ... por si a caso.- le dijo Casey algo picaro, haciendo que Raph se sonroje de nuevo. No le iba a decir que se había enamorado de una tortuga mutante con la bandana azul que para resumir era su hermano.

\- Mira Casey ... Esto fue divertido y todo pero ... ya me tengo que ir, ¡Adios!.- dijo Raph intentanto irse del lugar pero Casey lo cogió del brazo.

\- ¡Espera! ... y te vas asi como si nada! Ni siquiera me has dicho su nombre! Pensé que confiabas en mi!.- le dijo Casey mientras Raph lo miraba fastidiado.

\- ¡Claro que si! pero aun no es el momento de que te diga eso! ...- respondió Raph intentando irse de nuevo, pero Casey no lo dejaba.

\- ¿¡Y cuando entonces!? se supone que los amigos se cuentan los secretos! Acaso ya no me confías como amigo!? .- grito de nuevo Casey pero Raph no contestaba.- ... Mira ... para que veas que yo si confío en ti aun, te dire algo.- decía Casey mientras se le acercaba a Raph para susurrarle algo al oido.

\- ... No le digas a tu hermano pero ... April me dijo que nos encontráramos dentro de unos 15 minutos por un parque cerca de la escuela ... Creo que quiere decirme algo importante ...- susurraba alegre Casey, Raph aunque sinceramente no le importaba eso solo podía pensar en Donnie, tal vez Casey se le iba a adelantar.

\- Si si Casey que bonito ... pero en serio ya me tengo que ir! .- dijo Raph mientras se alejaba de Jones poco a poco.

\- Esta bien pero ... ¡que no se te olvide contarme eso que ya sabes!.- grito un poco fuerte Casey a Raph que se iba alejando cada vez más.

\- ¡Si si! ... Adiós!.- se despedía aun algo molesto Raph mientras que el del palo de Hockey se iba alegre a ver April como habian acordado, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado que unos minutos antes de que se separaran, habían estado siendo observados por una tortuga de antifaz azul, Leo. Que los comenzó a mirar con atención cuando se percató de que Raph estaba ahí y se había salido sin su permiso, aunque no había escuchado toda la conversación por lo que no sabía de que se trataba. Pero eso no le importaba, Raph había desobedecido sus ordenes. Mientras ocurría esto otra tortuga con antifaz morado se había ido por otro camino y estaba buscando cerca de la casa de un chica pelirroja para mostrarle su invento, pero no la encontraba en su hogar ya que estaba tocando su ventana por varios minutos y nada, prefirió buscarlo por otro lado haber si la encontraba.

Luego de varios minutos mas, pasando cerca de un callejón del algún parque, logro ver a lo que parecía ser April pero solo podía distinguirla a ella, cuando se acercaba un poco pensaba:

\- Aha! Ahi estas! pero ... ¿Por que no estas en tu casa?... - caminaba mientras se acercaba un poco mas Donnie cuando por fin pudo ver la escena completa. Era abril que estaba hablando con Casey de algo que no escuchaba muy bien, pero no era necesario ya que luego de eso se dieron un fuerte abrazo y sus labios se juntaron para darse un gran beso. El pobre Donnie se quedo congelado ante tal escena, parecía que su corazón se estaba despedazando con cada segunda que los seguía viendo besarse con mucha pasión.

\- ... No ...no por favor ... no...- decía Donnie en voz baja, sosteniendo fuertemente ese invento que le quería enseñar a su amada y con muchos brillos en los ojos que evidenciaban que le querían salir unas lagrimas.-...No ... no ...- seguía repitiéndose mientra observaba que Casey y Abril se miraban a los ojos y se comenzaban a besar de nuevo, para que al final terminara soltando ese aparato y este a cayera al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos al igual que su corazón.

Salió corriendo de ahí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no quería seguir mirando esa tan dolorosa escena para él, lo destrozaban mas. Corría sin ver a donde iba, cayéndose al suelo en mas de una vez y volviéndose a levantar, paro por un momento para distinguir en donde estaba, solo quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas: ¡¿POR QUE?! .- pero no podía. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de las alcantarillas y se fue corriendo para dirigirse a la guarida y llegar antes que los demás, incluso antes que Raph. Por fin pudo llegar a la guarida y antes que todos, pero con el corazón totalmente destrozado ante lo que acababa de ver, no le importo nada, solo se metio y se encerró en su laboratorio para no parar de llorar y preguntarse ¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Por que ... solo por que le estaba pasando esto? Al pobre ninja no le dejaban de salir las lagrimas, pero pensó que Leo se preguntaría donde estaba asi que, conteniendo sus enormes ganas de llorar lo llamó. Leo se encontraba en camino para reunirse en el lugar donde habían acordado encontrarse con sus hermanos luego del patrullaje, en eso sonó su T-Phone, era Donnie y aunque le pareció algo extraño contesto.

\- ¿Alo? Donnie? ...(algo preocupado)

\- ... Leo ... .- empezo a pronunciar Donnie intentando no estallar en lagrimas.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Donde estas?¿Te encuentras bien?.- pregunto aun mas preocupado Leo al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

\- ... Si ...yo ... ya me adelante Leo ... no se preocupen por mi ... me tengo que ir. Adios...- solo eso dijo Donnie cortándole la llamada a Leo para que después le saliera otra lagrima mas. Se estaba destrozando solo en su laboratorio.

\- ¿Qu-que? ¿Que dices? ¿Alo? ¿Alo Donnie?.- contestó Leo aun mas preocupado pero ya Donnie le había cortado.- ...Aghhh ¿Por que creo que hoy a todos se les ha dado por desobedecer mis ordenes? ... Primero Raph y ahora Donnie, pero Raph me va a oir... Aghh espero que al menos Mikey no haya hecho eso.- Decía Leo un poco fastidiado por el comportamiento de sus hermanos, pero al menos Mikey no lo había hecho, él se encontraba esperando en lugar justo como lo habían acordado, luego cuando vio a Leo le preguntó por Donnie.

\- ¡Hey Leo! Por aqui! ...¿Ves? llegue tal y como me lo dijiste ( de manera orgullosa) ...mmhh ¿Sabes donde esta Donnie? Normalmente llega antes que yo ...

\- Te explicare en el camino ahora ¡Vamos! Tenemos que llegar a la guarida antes que Raph!.- respondió Leo mientras se iban hacia las alcantarillas junto con Mikey.

\- ¿Raph? ...Pero si el no puede salir a la superficie! Tu mismo se lo dijiste!.- le dijo su hermanito al líder mientras seguían avanzando.

\- ¡Ya lo se!... pero creo que Raph no lo ha entendido bien aun ...- le contesto Leo con algo de furia mientras habría la tapa de las alcantarilla. Y dejando que Mikey bajara primero.

\- Uyyy ... no quisiera ser el en este momento ...- le respondió Mikey mientras se iban corriendo hacia la guarida para llegar lo antes posible, por suerte llegaron antes que Raph, que recién se encontraba bajando por las alcantarillas. Este cuando por fin llego a la puerta de la guarida, vio que las luces estaban apagadas, pero en vez de preguntarse porque, comenzó a avanzar lentamente, ya casi de puntillas para dirigirse a su habitación, de la nada las luces se prendieron y Raph asustó y se quedó congelado ante lo que observaba, al frente de él se encontraba un Leo muy molesto y con las manos cruzadas y a un Mikey detrás de él muy sonriente y con una cara de: "Ahora si estas en problemas Raph". Leo comenzó a avanzar más hacia su hermano de banda roja para comenzar a gritarle.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber en donde estabas?! ¡Por que llegas a esta hora! No espera ... ¡Ni siquiera tenías permiso de salir primeramente! Te dije bien claro que aun no podías salir a la superficie si tus heridas no se reponían por completo! ¡¿Pero que hiciste?! ...- gritaba algo descontrolado Leo como queriendo dar un momento para que Raph que traía la cabeza un poco baja respondiera la pregunta.

\- ... L-leo yo no ...- trataba de responder tímidamente Raph pero Leo lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Te escapas justo después de que nos fuimos a patrullar! ¡Y creo que no te tomaste la molestia de conseguir un mejor lugar para esconderte si no en el techo de un edificio con Casey! ¡¿Acaso fue él quien te animo a salir!? Eh? ...- preguntaba Leo mientras que Raph no podía contestarle nada aun.- ... ¿Porque sigues haciendo esto Raph? ¿Por que no solo sigues mis ordenes? ...- preguntaba un poco Leo, mientras que Raph intentaba decir algo pero no podía porque Leo lo seguía regañando.- ...¡Pero NO! siempre tienes que ir en contra mía ¿cierto? ¿¡A caso no sabes que hago esto solo para que no te pase nada! ¿¡Para que este bien!?...-le seguía gritando Leo sin dejar que Raph dijera algo, hasta que este comenzó a decir algo para que Leo dejara de hablar.

\- ... L-leo yo ... yo l-lo siento ... yo ... no quise ... si tienes razón ... se que estuvo mal lo que hice pero ... te... te juro que no volverá a ocurrir... l-lo prometo yo ... yo ... lo siento Leo ...-dijo Raph agachando la cabeza en son de arrepentimiento

\- ¡No Raph! no puedes venir y decir que ... Espera ¿Que dijiste?.- le grito Leo pero sorprendiéndose ante lo que que acababa de escuchar de su hermano.

\- ... qu-que tu tienes razon ... en todo ... yo no ... no debí desobedecerte Leo ...l-lo siento ... p-por favor no te enojes mas conmigo ...- le respondió Raph de manera timida, agachando mas la cabeza y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Leo estaba ahí que no se lo creía. ¿Raph le había dado la razón asi de rapido? ¿Sin si quiera molestarse o algo? ¿Hasta le había dicho por favor? Esto estaba raro. Incluso Mikey se quedo muy sorprendido, él esperaba una pelea mas grande donde Raph al menos se defendieran un vez pero no, este solo se arrepintió de lo que había hecho y le había dado la razón a Leo. Este no aun no se creía en lo que su hermano le acababa de decir, por lo que se acerco a preguntarle.

\- ¿E-estas bien Raph? Creo que tienes fiebre por estar afuera en la superficie tanto tiempo ...- decía Leo mientra le tocaba la frente y las mejillas a Raph que cada vez se le ponían mas rojas cuando sentía la mano de Leo.

\- ... N-no tengo nada ... e-estoy bien ...- le contesto Raph con la cara muy sonrojada e intentando que Leo le dejara de tocar las cara.- ...y-ya me ... puedo ir ?.- pregunto muy tímido Raph tratando de no sonar muy descortés. A lo que Leo respondió.

\- ...Esta bien pero ... sera mejor que la proxima vez me hagas caso! Recuerda que aun no puedes salir!.- le grito un poco Leo a lo que Raph acepto muy callado y se retiro a su habitación. Leo y Mikey aun estaban sorprendidos ante lo que habían visto.

\- ... ¿Leo? ... ¿Estas seguro que ese era Raph?.- pregunto algo confundio y divertido Mikey.

\- No lo se Mikey pero ... creo que sí era ...- respodió Leo aun sorprendido.

\- ¿Y desde cuando Raph es así de "timido" contigo?.- le volvió a decir su hermanito.

\- Tampoco se pero ... creo que ha cambiado un poco desde aquel accidente...- dijo Leo intentando descifrar lo que había visto.

\- Mhhh creo que si ... no se lo digas a Raph pero con todo esto ... pareciera que esta ... enamorado ...- dijo Mikey como susurrándole al final, haciendo que Leo lo mire algo raro.

\- ¿Enamorado? ¿Pero de quien? .- le preguntó Leo a su hermanito. (De ti estúpido y sensual Leonardo! XD)

\- No lo se hermano pero yo (Bostezando) ... creo que ya me voy a dormir, me muero de sueño ... ¡Hasta mañana!.- le dijo por ultimo su hermanito mientras se iba a su habitación. A Leo se le hacía algo raro esto aunque no iba cree que su hermano se había enamorado en serio de alguien, prefirió no darle mucha importancia en el momento por lo que él también se fue a su habitación. Y en el cuarto de otra tortuga de bandana roja, que se encontraba golpeándose la cabeza ante lo que había hecho hace unos momentos, aunque ya sabía porque, se molestaba mucho por ser tan pasivo con Leo.

\- Aghhh pero ... ¡Pero que me pasa! ¡Estoy cansado ... en serio cansado! ¡de estar tan nervioso cuando Leo me habla o me mira de frente! ... pero no puedo evitarlo ... tan ... tan solo con verlo ahí parado ... observarme ... pensando que se yo de mí ... siento ...siento no se ...que ... Aghhh ... Ya me estoy cansando ... cansando de traer estos sentimientos tan guardados dentro de mi ... y no poder decirlos ... pense ...pense ...que era mas valiente que esto ... pero ... pero a ¿quien engaño? ... ni siquiera he intentado ... decírcelo alguna vez ... todo por ... por ... ser tan cobarde ... no se que pasara ahora si sigo así ... t-tengo que decírcelo o si no ... no se ... que mas me podría pasar ... todavía no me he rendido ...no aun ...- se decía a si mismo Raph intentando darse algo de animos con sus sentimientos, ya que no era fácil por lo que estaba pasando, no era sencillo decirle a tu hermano que te habías enamorado de él. Raph solo pensaba y pensaba ya no sabía que mas hacer, ya era muy tarde por lo que se quedó dormido en su cama.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, todo comenzó casi como siempre dentro de la familia Hamato, excepto por una cosa. Donnie sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido en su laboratorio después de pasar horas y horas llorando desconsoladamente por lo que había visto anoche hasta que se le acabaron las lagrimas para seguir llorando y se quedo dormido. Este tenía los ojos hinchados y con ojeras, se le veía en el rostro que traía una tremenda tristeza aun. Pareciera que él ya se había rendido por completo ...

Se fue a lavarse un poco la cara para que los demás no lo notaran, se sentía en serio muy mal, pero no quería preocupar a nadie por lo que no le dijo nada sobre esto ni a sus hermanos ni al sensei, su alma se sentía devastada. Fue a desayunar con los demás y solo se sentó ahí a comer sin decir una sola palabra, sus hermanos se sorprendieron un poco, nunca habian visto a Donnie como ... como si no tuviera ninguna emoción en el rostro, solo indiferencia y seriedad. Leo intento decir algo.

\- Yyy Donnie ... ¿me puedes decir lo que paso ayer? ...¿digo porque te nos adelantaste asi como así? ...- pregunto aun confundido Leo a su hermano de morado. Pero aunque este paro de comer por un momento cuando Leo le preguntó sobre anoche, continuo comiendo sin responderle nada.

\- ¿Donnie? ...¿Donnie estas bien? ... ¿te pasa algo malo? ...- volvió a preguntar Leo aun mas preocupado, pero sin tener ninguna respuesta. Sus hermanos lo miraban igual, no entendían porque Donnie no respondía y actuaba como si no existiera nadie. Raph comenzo a pensar en que le pudo haber pasado a Donnie, entonces recordó un poco asustado en lo que le había dicho Casey anoche. _... No le digas a tu hermano pero ... April me dijo que nos encontráramos dentro de unos 15 minutos por un parque cerca de la escuela ... Creo que quiere decirme algo importante ..._\- pensaba Raph mientras seguía mirando a Donnie.- Sera posible que ...- comenzo a decirse a si mismo Raph cuando Donnie terminó y se paro de la mesa.

\- ... Estaré en el laboratorio ... como siempre ...- dijo Donnie sin ninguna emoción aparente, queriéndose retirar pero alguien lo cogió del brazo era Mikey que estaba mirando muy preocupado a su hermano.-

\- E-espera Donnie ... ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que estas asi hermano?... - le dijo Mikey muy preocupado al de antifaz morado. Este no contesto al principio pero luego soltándose de Mikey dijo:

\- ... No tengo ánimos en estos momentos ... eso es todo ...- igual de manera muy seca y se retiro sin nada mas que decir a su laboratorio, haciendo que sus hermanos lo miraran aun preocupados y confundidos. No entendían porque se comportaba así. Mikey se estaba preocupando mucho en serio, no quería ver a su hermano con esos ánimos por los suelos. Donnie casi ni salía del laboratorio, solo cuando era momento de patrullar o para dormir o comer, pero para nada más. Así paso unos cuantos días y aunque algunos de sus hermanos le preguntaba por que estaba así, no conseguían nada, ninguna respuesta, Donnie solo estaba en su laboratorio intentándose preocupar por sus inventos y demás tecnología para ver si podía olvidar un poco lo había visto hace días. Raph también estaba muy preocupado al igual que Leo y el sensei que aunque él tambien le había ido a preguntar, no saco mucha información, solo que no se sentía con los animos ... Leo sugirió que tal vez solo lo dejáramos por unos días más, tal vez se le pasaría, pero si no ya era necesario una intervención.

En unos de esos días de espera para ver si a Donnie le subían los animos, Leo se había puesto a ver su programa de Héroes Espaciales como era costumbre, Mikey estaba en la cocina preparándose algo, pero en realidad no era para él sino para Donnie, que aunque Leo le había dicho que lo dejaran solo por unos días más, el ya no podía ver a su hermano así, por lo que pensó que algo de su comida le animaría un poco, preparaba un delicioso sándwich, no sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba a Donnie, por lo que metió varios ingredientes. Cerca de la sala donde se encontraba Leo estaba Raph, que le iba a preguntar algo a este, pero venía como siempre un poco tímido. Leo seguía muy concentrado con su programa por lo que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que estaban haciendo los demás, por fin Raph se paro detrás de este y le pregunto:

\- ¿H-hey Leo?...

\- Mhhh?.- respondió sin dejar de mirar su programa y sin mucha atención.

\- ... He p-pensado que ... tal vez ... si ... si es que tú quieres ... que ... si ... yo ... que si yo ya ... podría ... ir con ustedes a la superficie? ... m-mira ... ahhh ... yo .. yo creo ... creo que ya me siento mejor ... ¿si? ... ¿p-puedo? ...- preguntó Raph con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Leo no parecía contestarle, estaba muy concentrado en su show.- ... Ehhhmm... ¿Leo?...- volvió a preguntar Raph algo nervioso, hasta que Leo dijo algo.

\- Mhh? ... Ahh si si .. claro claro.- dijo el de bandana azul sin voltearse siquiera, pero en realidad no le había puesto atención a lo que dijo su hermano.

\- ¿E-en serio Leo? ... - pregunto algo nervioso Raph.

\- Ah si si como quieras.- le dijo Leo aun sin prestarle suficiente atención a lo que decía...

\- ...Gr-gracias ...- respondio algo tímido Raph pero muy alegre ya que su hermano había aceptado su propuesta.- ... p-prometo que esta vez ya no... - le empezaba a decir Raph cuando Leo lo interrumpió.

\- Mhh? Eh? ¿Qu -que que dijiste?.- dijo el lider ahora si prestándole atención.

\- ... Emmmhh .. qu-que gracias ... por ... por dejarme ir por fin a la superficie...- le dijo Raph aun alegre pero nervioso.

\- ¿Que? Ah no no claro que no! Aun no estas listo Raph ... tienes que esperar unos días más ...- le contestó Leo volviendo a su programa y olvidándose de Raph

\- ...¿Qu-que? ... p-pero si me acabas de decir que ...- le decía su hermano de rojo un poco confundido.

\- ¡Si se lo que dije! ..¡Que aun no puedes ir! Todavía no estas listo! ...- le contesto por ultimo Leo y continuó disfrutando su programa.

\- P-pero si ... si te ... Aghhh!...- dijo Raph algo nervioso al principio pero enojándose al final, aunque Leo no lo escuchara, comenzó a alejarse de nuevo. Ya estaba cansado de estar asi de pasivo todo el tiempo con Leo, le quería gritar de todo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, por lo que se le ocurrió hacer algo, escaparse un momento de la guarida, y sin que nadie lo viera comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de ella, hasta terminar saliendo por completo a la superficie. Estaba harto de hacer lo que Leo le pidiera sin decir nada, comenzó a buscar un lugar para sentarse un rato y hablar consigo mismo.

\- ¡Estoy cansado de esto! En serio! Harto! (pateando un trozo de metal tirado por ahi) ... ¡ya quiero dejar de ser tan pasivo! ... ¡y comenzar a ser como era antes! ... - gritaba un poco alto Raph mientras se sentaba.- Quisiera no haberme enamorado de él ... tan solo ... quisiera ser como era ... antes del accidente ... Digo ... esta bien que sea el lider y que guste y todo pero ... no tiene el derecho de hablarme asi ...- decía Raph mientras buscaba algo mas que patear.- No se por cuanto tiempo resistiré esto ... - Se preguntaba el ninja de rojo, mientras que el la cocina de la guarida Mikey habia terminado de preparar su sándwich especial y se disponía dárselo a Donnie para que se animara. Al estar cerca de la puerta del laboratorio de su hermano se dio cuenta de que este se había olvidado de ponerle seguro asi que entro muy alegre con intenciones de animar a Donnie

\- ¡Hey Donnie! M-mira lo que te traje un sandwich con triple queso y ...- no pudo continuar ya que se tropezó con una silla de nuevo, haciendo que el sandwich volara y callera en el experimento que en el que estaba concentrado Donnie y en mismo Donnie. Mikey se quedó asustado ante lo que había hecho, y se tapo la boca. Donnie voltió lentamente hacia su hermanito para mirarle con cierto odio.

\- ¡Pero que! ¡Ya te había dicho que tuvieras cuidado con lo que haces! ¡Como no te diste cuenta de la silla! ¡Estaba al frente tuyo! .- empezo a gritarle Donnie a su hermanito, Mikey intento decir algo..- D-donnie yo no qu-qui ...- comenzó a tartamudear Mikey pero Donnie lo volvió a interrumpió.- ¡Ni Donnie ni que nada! ¡Debes tener mas cuidado con lo que haces! Ademas no te he dado permiso de que entres aquí! .- le grito aun mas fuerte Donnie a su hermano, haciendo que este le empezaran a brillar los ojos, que probaban que sentía ganas de llorar. Donnie como si fuera uno de las pocas emociones que había mostrado en días se asusto un poco ante lo que dijo y comenzó a mirar a su hermano que ya se le estaba saliendo una lagrima.

\- ... Mikey ... p-perdón yo no quise ... tu pues ... lo siento ... es que ... solo ... solo no estoy de humor en estos momentos ... discúlpame ... si te grite muy fuerte hermanito ...- le dijo mientras intentaba abrazarlo un poco y secarle las lagrimas. Mikey le correspondió el abrazo intentando no llorar mas pronunció algo.

\- ...E-esta bien Donnie ... no importa ...- dejándose de abrazar y mirando a su hermano.- Yo ...yo en realidad ... vine para ver ... si te podía animar un poco ... Donnie.- con una pequeña sonrisa y secándose las ultimas lagrimas

\- Ayyy Mikey ...- comenzó a contestar su hermano con una sonrisa pero que luego desapareció.- ... Creo ... creo que eso ... va a ser dificil en estos momentos ...- le dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿ Y eso por que?.- preguntó preocupado su hermanito.

\- Es ... es algo dificil de explicar Mikey ...no creo que lo entiendas bien ...- le contesto Donnie muy triste.

\- Por favor ... Donnie ... solo ... solo quiero saber que te ocurre!.- le dijo Mikey con un tono angustiado. Donnie miro a su hermanito un rato y dando un suspiro decidió hablar.

\- ... E-es ... algo duro para mi pero ... solo ... te puedo decir ... que ... que se trata de ... April...- dijo Donnie de manera entrecortada al final.

\- ¿April? ... ¿que - que tiene ella o que?.- dijo algo confundido Mikey.

\- ... No .. Mikey ... n-no lo entiendes ... yo ...y-yo ... ya ... ya no tengo oportunidad con ella...- dijo el genio con una voz casi como queriendo llorar.

\- Pero .. ¡pero porque dices eso Donnie! ¡Tu nunca te has rendido! y esta no es la excepción!.- intento decirle Mikey como dandole fuerzas a su hermano.

\- ... No Mikey ... no es como tú piensas ...yo ... yo pensaba ... tener algo controlado esto pero ...no era así ... yo ... ya no puedo estar con ella ...- le dijo su hermano de morado con la cabeza agachada.

\- Pero ... ¿por que Donnie?...- le dijo aun angustiado Mikey.

\- ... Alguien ... alguien ya ... se me adelanto ...- pronunció Donnie agachando la cabeza más y saliendole un lagrima. Mikey al notar eso, ni siquiera le pregunto de quien se trataba ni nada, solo lo abrazó con fuerza y Donnie rompió en llanto. No eran necesario mas explicaciones, Mikey ya lo había entendido todo, alguien ya se había llevado a April lejos de su hermano, por eso él se había dado por vencido al fin. Pero Mikey no lo dejaba de abrazar con fuerza y consuelo por varios minutos. Donnie solo se dejaba llevar y abrazar por su hermanito. Luego de unos minutos mas se soltaron.

\- ... O-oye ... Donnie ...si ... si April ... si ella no quiere estar contigo pues ... digo ... ella se lo pierde ¿no? ...-le dijo Mikey a su hermano intentando animar a su hermano, pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez no uso las palabras adecuadas ya que Donnie volvió a poner una cara seria.- ... Ay no ... que hice... Yo ... yo no quise ... de verdad Donnie ... solo ...- comenzó a hablar algo preocupado Mikey ante lo acababa de decir pero Donnie lo interrumpió.

\- ... No no mikey ... tienes razon ... creo ... creo que ella ... no quería estar conmigo desde un principio ... y no la culpo ... un fenómeno como yo con una humana como ella ... por favor ... solo que recién me di cuenta de eso, la verdad yo...- le dijo Donnie con mucho lamento.

\- ¡No digas eso!.- grito algo fuerte Mikey haciendo que su hermano se callara .- ... Tu no eres un fenomeno Donnie ... eres alguien en serio ¡genial! ... digo ... eres muy inteligente ...sabes tantas cosas ... ahh ... construyes cosas muy asombrosas y ademas ... ahh ademas ...- comenzaba a mencionar Mikey mientras su hermano solo lo miraba .- ... Tus ...tus katas tambien son muy buenas ... controlas el baston bo mejor que nadie ... digo ... cuantas personas encuentras que hagan esas cosas ...- decía Mikey con una sonrisa, pero su hermano solo lo miraba ...- y tambien ... ahh ... eres alguien muy tierno y apuesto Donnie ...- dijo Mikey haciendo que se sonrojara un poco ante lo que había dicho.- Ay no no ... yo no quise decir eso ... bueno .. s-si pero ... pero no de esa manera ... bue- bueno ... tu sabes a lo que me refiero ¿No?.- le dijo Mikey un poco nervioso a lo que Donnie le mostró un sonrisa.

\- ...Si Mikey ... te entiendo ...- pronunció Donnie y Mikey le dió otro inmenso abrazo, Donnie por fin estaba sonriendo después de tantos días, mientras Mikey lo abrazaba podía sentir que se sentía con mas ánimos, con mas alegría, ya no se sentía solo, su hermanito estaba con él apoyándolo.

Todo esto estaba pasando mientras que Raph regresaba de su pequeña fuga que había echo por unos momentos y se disponía entrar a la guarida, pero primero comenzaba a mirar si no había nadie a su alrededor. Ya estaba a punto de entrar cuando frente suyo apareció Leo de la nada, lo que hizo que Raph se exaltara mucho.

\- ¡Leo! ...- grito Raph casi como dándole un infarto.

\- Hola Raph ... Oye ...¿De donde vienes eh?- le comenzo a preguntar Leo con una sonrisa pero con duda al final.

\- Ehh? qu-quien yo? de- de ningun lugar en especial ... en serio!- empezó a habar Raph muy nervioso.

\- ¿De verdad? ... parecía que vinieras de las alcantarillas ...- dijo Leo un poco serio.

\- Ahhh si eso .. p-pues veras ..yo solo ... solo di un pequeño paseo por ahí ... e-eso es todo .- le contestó Raph con una sonrisa nerviosa. Aunque no le creyera completamente preferió decir algo mas.

\- ...Bueno ... si lo dices asi ...(mirando mas a Raph) ... Oye ... acerca de lo que te dije hace rato ... pues ... creo que fui un poco duro contigo y ... creo que tienes razon ... creo ya estas listo para ir con nosotros.- contestó Leo sacando una sonrisa al final. Raph por un momento penso que le iba a regañar mas pero se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho su hermano y contesto un poco alegre.

\- ¿E-en serio?

\- Si .. creo que te ves lo suficientemente mejor como para ...- le comenzó a hablar Leo mientra Raph se alegraba más, pero este vió que algo iba a atacar a Leo por detrás asi que grito:

\- ¡Leo Cuidado! empujando a su hermano de bandana azul al suelo. Al ver bien de quien se trataba, pudieron observar que se trataba de un robot del pie que al parecer había seguido a Raph hasta la guarida y este ni lo noto por ir pensando de camino, pero no solo era uno sino varios que comenzaron a aparecer de la nada. Leo sacó sus Katanas y comenzó a luchar contra ellos al igual que Raph. Leo no entendía como habían aparecido esos robots, hasta que miró a Raph que luchaba un poco nervioso contra ellos. Creo que este ya se había dado cuenta de que lo habían seguido a él y por andar de distraído no se dio cuenta. Leo sin dejar de pelear le pregunto:

\- Hey Raph ...¿No se te ocurre como estos robots nos siguieron hasta la guarida? eh? ...- con algo de sospecha hacia Raph, este sin dejar de pelear tampoco, le contestó.

\- ¿Qu-que? No! no se como es que estos robots estan aqui o-o ... porque aparecieron de la nada!.- con un tono un poco alto pero nervioso.

\- ¿Estas seguro Raph? .- le dijo Leo aun muy incrédulo a lo que decía su hermano, Raph se comenzaba a angustiar, por lo que decidió alejarse mas de Leo.

\- ¡M-mira! ese se dirije al laboratorio de Donnie! ¡M-mejor voy por el!.- dijo Raph a Leo mientras corría a toda prisa para atacar al robot que se dirigía al laboratorio, Leo lo miraba aun con mas sospecha, pero no dejó de pelear con los robots que se acercaban a él. En el laboratorio se encontraban Donnie y Mikey aun abrazándose, y de la nada llego Raph peleando fuertemente contra uno de los robots, sus dos hermanos se asustaron ante esto separándose de su tierno abracito. Estos se pusieron en posicion de ataque mientras que Raph seguía peleando con mas robots que se acercaban. En eso el de morado pregunto algo muy alterado.

\- Pero que! ¡Que hacen los robots del pie aquí! defendiéndose de uno que lo venía a atacar.

\- ¡Ahora no es el momento Donnie! .- Le grito Raph mientras seguí peleando.- ¡Vayan y ayuden mejor a Leo! ¡Yo aquí puedo solo!.- ordenándoles a sus hermanos muy molesto, pero en realidad no quería ser él quien vaya a la sala con Leo.

\- ¡Pero Raph! ¡ Creo que aun tu no estas...!- comenzó a contestarle Donnie a lo que Raph le interrumpió mas furioso.

\- ¡SOLO VAYAN!.- mientras el de la bandana roja seguía peleando con más robots, a Donnie y Mikey no les quedó de otro que seguir sus ordenes y se fueron ayudar a Leo, en eso también apareció el sensei y comenzó a pelear junto a sus hijos.

\- ¡Como han llegado estos robots a la guarida!.- le decía Splinter a sus hijos algo confundido pero sin dejar de pelear.

\- ¡No lo se sensei! ... pero creo que Raph sabe exactamente quien es el culpable de esto...- le respondió Leo a su maestro con algo de furia al final. Sospechaba que Raph había dejado que lo siguieran hasta aquí cuando le dijo que solo había ido a pasear por las alcantarillas, pero en realidad había salido a la superficie. Mientras tanto este seguía peleando contra los robots y ya solo le faltaba por destruir uno, pero el robot se le abalanzo por encima haciendo que pierda un poco el equilibrio y cayéndose detrás donde se encontraban los tubos de sustancias de Donnie, y al chocarse un par sustancias al momento que Raph las empujo por accidente, comenzaron a salir chispas, como si fueran fuego artificiales enormes, Raph retrocedió un poco y se ocultó debajo de la mesa porque las chispas salían disparadas por doquier, uno por suerte le cayo al robot e hizo que este explotara rápidamente. Pero otras comenzaron a salir disparadas fuera del laboratorio y casi todas se dirigieron hacia el cuarto que vieron mas cercano, y ahora por mala suerte de Raph se trataba del cuarto de Leo, este al notar que se dirigían peligrosamente hacía allí grito:

-¡NOOOOOO! .- que se escucho por toda la guarida. Haciendo que los demás pararan de pelear. Lo que vino después fue una gran explosión que venía de uno de los cuartos. Fue tan fuerte que hizo que los que se encontraban en la sala cayeran al suelo mientras el aire se cubría de polvo y escombros. Raph se había ocultado más como protegiéndose de la explosión. No se podía ver muy bien el ambiente porque estaba cubierto de polvo, todos comenzaron a toser y a taparse los ojos, pero Splinter al conocer mejor sobre estas cosas y ya al haber aprendido de no depender de sus ojos solamente en una pelea decidió terminar de destruir los últimos robots que quedaban de unos golpes, luego se fue a ayudar a sus hijos para que no se terminaran asfixiando por el polvo. Dentro de unos minutos se pudo ver mejor lo que había ocurrido, trozos y pedasos de puerta y demas cosas había llegado incluso hasta la sala.

\- ¡Hijos mios se encuentran bien! ... ¡Alguien que me diga que acaba de ocurrir!.- comenzó a angustiarse el maestro al no entender mucho de la situacion.

\- Creo ... (tociendo un poco) ... creo que salio de mi laboratorio sensei... alguien ... ahi debió combinar unas ciertas sustancias y... (tosiendo mas) ... salió esta explosion! .- dijo un poco desesperado Donnie.

\- Si ... (tosiendo) y creo que se exactamente quien es ese alguien ...- decia Leo un poco molesto pero dejo de hablar ya que cuando desapareció el polvo por completo pudo notar que cosa había explotado ... Era un cuarto, pero no cualquiera. ¡El suyo! Este se quedo muy asustado ante lo que veía y decidio correr directamente hacia su habitación o a lo que quedaba de ella. Al llegar ahi pudo notar como había terminado su pobre cuarto: La puerta totalmente rota y calcinada, su cama en pedazos, todos sus cosas destruidas, sus objetos mas preciados, toda su mercancía de los Héroes Espaciales, sus pósters de ellos, sus figuras de acción y comics de su programa favorito destruidos o calcinados. Leo no lo podía creer había perdido muchas en esa explosión, comenzo entrar lentamente a lo que quedaba de su habitación y observar aun sin creerlo todas sus cosas en pedazos, si lo había perdido todo, vio un pequeño trozo de lo que quedaba de una de sus figuras de accion del Capitan Ryan, lo cogió con mucho cuidado y lo miraba con una gran tristeza y amargura al mismo tiempo, todo esto había pasado por alguien y ese alquien era Raph ...

Este luego de la explosión salió del laboratorio de Donnie para dirigirse al lugar del accidente, con algo de miedo y preocupación y estando cerca de lo que quedaba del cuarto y haciendo un poco de espacio entre sus hermanos y el sensei que habían seguido a Leo, pero se encontraban en la puerta de su habitación observándolo con algo de tristeza, pudo ver a Leonardo parado en medio de los destrozos y soltando ese pequeño pedazo de lo que quedaba de su muñeco. Raph comenzó a temblar mucho, no sabía que decirle a Leo en ese momento, pero luego de unos minutos se armo de valor y entrando un poco al cuarto de este pronunció unas palabras.

\- ... L-leo ... y-yo .. yo no se ... que decir ... pero ...qu-quisi...- tartamudeaba un poco Raph hasta que Leo lo interrumpió secamente.

\- ... Dejaste que te siguieran no es cierto ...- dijo Leo muy serio pero sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

\- ...Ehh? ... ahhh ... Y-yo yo... en realid ...- intentaba defenderse Raph de nuevo pero Leo lo interrumpio otra vez pero mas molesto y volteando para verlo un poco.

\- ¡Dejaste que te siguieran los robots del pie no es cierto Raph! ¡CONTESTA! .- grito Leo mirando mas a Raph. Este no sabía que decirle, pero quería pronunciar unas cosas.

\- ... L-leo ...y-yo ... ahhh ... yo ... s-si ...si es cierto ...-contesto muy nervioso Raph y agachando la cabeza al final.

\- ¡¿Y por que?!.- grito de nuevo Leo y sin dejar que Raph contestara siguió hablando.- ¡Porque saliste a la superficie aunque yo te haya dicho que NO PODIAS AUN! .- gritaba mas fuerte Leo alzando su voz en las ultimas palabras, Raph solo lo miraba muy arrepentido.- ¡CUANTAS VECES QUIERES QUE TE LO REPITA! ¡TIENES QUE OBEDECER LAS ORDENES QUE YO TE DE! ¡MIRA LO QUE ACABAS DE OCACIONAR!.- gritaba furioso Leo acercándose mas a su hermano de rojo. Raph se sentía muy culpable pero dijo algo:

\- ... Y-yo ... ya se .. ya se lo que hice .. p-pero ... esto ... esto ... solo fue un accidente Leo! En serio!.- dijo Raph como suplicando perdón al final.

\- ¡¿ACCIDENTE DICES?! ¡COMO VA A SER UN ACCIDENTE! ¿¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE QUE TE ESCAPARAS A LA SUPERFICIE!? ¿¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE QUE HAYAS DESOBEDECIDO LO QUE TE DIJE!? EH?! CONTESTA! ...- decía Leo sin parar de gritarle a su hermano, los demas no podía hacer nada estaban como congelados ante la actitud violenta de Leo, nunca lo habían visto tan alterado.- ¡PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO HICISTE LO QUE TE ORDENE Y TE QUEDASTE AQUI!? ¿¡POR QUE!? ¡SOLO FUE UNA MALDITA ORDEN! ... ¡POR QUE TIENES QUE DESOBEDECERME Y HACER LO QUE TE PLAZCA EH?! DIME POR QUE? ...- gritaba mas alterado Leo mientras Raph solo lo escuchaba con mucha culpa pero se estaba hartando de que Leo le hablara en ese tono, comenzó a cerrar los puños con fuerza, sabía que había dicho que no le volvería a herir con sus palabras pero sentía que este se estaba pasando en serio, Raph ya no pudo resistir mas, y conun tono bastante alto, que no había podido usar para defenderse de Leo desde hace semanas y que lo estaba guardando con todas sus fuerzas dijo:

\- ... Y-ya ...ya te dije ...¡QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTEEEE!.- contestándole muy fuerte y mirándole a Leo a los ojos con mucha ira, ya se había hartado de estar de pasivo con él. Y aunque Leo se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta de su hermano siguió mirando muy desafiante a Raph.

\- ¡ESTO NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE Y TU LO SABES! ¡TODO ESTO SE PUDO HABER EVITADO SI ME HUBIERAS ESCUCHADO MIS ORDENES! ¡POR ...!.- empezo a gritarle de nuevo Leo pero Raph lo interrumpio.

\- ¡¿TUS ORDENES?! ¡Deja de hablar como si alquien te hubiera puesto a cargo de todos aqui! .- gritaba Raph sin medir lo que dicía.

\- ¡No intentes cambiarme el tema RAPH! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que has hecho!.- le dijo Leo a su hermano que ya se estaba acercando más a él.

\- ¡NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME DE ORDENES! Y MENOS ALGUIEN COMO TU! .- grito Raph con algo de veneno, ya hasta casi parecía que ni estaba enamorado de Leo.

\- ¡SOLO TE LAS DOY PARA QUE NO TE PASA NADA! ¡PARA QUE ESTÉS BIEN! ¡POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES DE UNA VEZ!.- le dijo Leo intentando buscar que Raph le contestara.

\- ¡ CLARO QUE NO CREO ESO! NI DE TUS BUENAS INTENCIONES NI NADA DE LO QUE DICES! ¡SOLO HACES ESTO PORQUE ME QUIERES RESTREGAR EN LA CARA TU CARGO! ¡NO ES VERDAD!... Sabes que pienso también?! ... .- gritaba Raph sumamente con ira y mirando mas Leonardo.- ¡CREO QUE TODO ESE "CUENTITO" DE QUE ME CARGASTE TÚ A LA GUARIDA ASÍ TODO HERIDO SIN QUERER LA AYUDAD DE NADIE SOLO FUE PARA QUE NOS VINIERAS A ALARDEAR SOBRE TU FUERZA! NO ES CIERTO! ¡PERO NAHHH YA NO VOY A CAER DE NUEVO EN ESO! ¡ NI EN ESO NI EN TUS DEMÁS PATRAÑAS DE LA HERMANDAD QUE TANTO HABLAS!.- decía Raph sin medir sus palabras.

\- ...Como puedes decir eso...-contesto Leo con algo de lamento.- ¡HICE TODO ESTO PARA ARREGLAR LAS COSAS ENTRE NOSOTROS! ¡YA TE LO HABÍA DICHO!.- le contesto Leo con mucho ira al ver que su hermano estaba gritando de manera algo incoherente.

\- ¡NO TE CREO NADA! NADA DE NADA! ...¡SOLO QUIERES DEMOSTRARME QUE TU TIENES LA RAZÓN SIEMPRE! ¡QUE ERES MEJOR QUE YO EN TODO! ¡ PERO NO ES ASI! ¡ESTOY EN SERIO HARTO DE QUE ME ESTES MANDANDO TODO EL TIEMPO! HARTO!.- gritaba Raph sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras Leo lo seguía mirando callado pero con odio.

\- ... Pense que habías cambiado Raph ... pensé que ya habías olvidado todo este juego de quien era el mejor aqui ...- empezo a decir Leo algo bajo pero Raph le grito.

\- ¡COMO LO VOY A OLVIDAR! ¡SI ME LO RESTREGAS EN LA CARA CADA VEZ QUE PUEDES!

\- ... Pero me equivoqué en eso ... pense que habias cambiado ... pensé estábamos mejor ... pero no ... Ahora entiendo ... que jamas vas a cambiar Raph ... ese mal temperamento que tienes te seguirá a donde vayas ... porque no importa cuanto me esfuerce o te esfuerces ... no vas a cambiar esa actitud ... NI AUNQUE TU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ESO!.- dijo Leo algo calmado pero gritando muy fuerte al final. Raph ya no podía seguir escuchándolo.

\- ¡YA ESTA! ¡AHORA SI TE VOY A...! .- le grito Raph intentando abalanzarse contra Leo que también se disponía a pelear, pero lo detuvo Donnie cogiendo al de bandana azul y Mikey al de bandana roja por los brazos. Splinter en serio ya no pudo seguir viendo mas esa discusión , por lo que intervino de una buena vez.

\- ¡BASTA! YA ES SUFICIENTE!.- grito el maestro rata intentando calmar las cosas, mientra Leo y Raph no se dejaban de mirar con odio.- ¡NO QUIERO OIR NI UNA PALABRA MAS! ENTENDIDO?

\- ¿Que pesimo lider nos ha tocado como equipo eh?.- dijo Raph con un tono bajo y con una mirada desafiante hacia Leo, pero el maestro lo había oido.

\- ¡RAPHAEL!- dijo el sensei para callar a su hijo.

\- Mejor que ser el hermano de un temperamental como tu! .- grito un poco Leo para Raph lo oyera.

\- ¡LEONARDO!.- grito de nuevo el sensei al ver que su hijo habia contestado.

\- ¡VEN Y DIMELO MAS DE CERCA A VER SI PUEDES!.- contestó muy molesto Raph intentándose soltar de Mikey para atacar a Leo.

\- ¡RAPHAEL! ¡LOS DOS YA PAREN DE HABLAR EN ESTE INSTANTE!.- dijo Splinter ya cansándose de la discusión. Las dos tortugas no se respondieron por unos segundos pero una de ellas dijo algo.

\- ...Quieres que te diga algo Raph ... Esto exactamente porque no te eligieron como el lider del equipo en primer lugar... y porque jamas podras ser uno ...- le dijo Leo a Raph muy desafiante, pero ni bien termino de hablar se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de dedir, y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho sin pensarlo bien. Raph solo se quedo con la cara congelada de la furia, agacho un poco la cabeza, luego se soltó con fuerza de Mikey y abalanzándose contra Leo grito:

\- ¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA! .- mientras le daba un golpe muy fuerte a Leo en la cara, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo, ni el maestro, ni Donnie, ni Mikey, ni siquiera el mismo Leo lo pudo evitar. Luego de hacer esto Raph se asustó de lo hizo, pero no parecía estar arrepentido sino con mucha amargura, se quedo uno segundos parado respirando con furia, para después salir corriendo de la habitación con algunas lagrimas amargas en su rostro, sin que nadie lo detenga.

\- ¡RAPHAEL! .- gritaba el maestro, intentando alcanzar a su hijo pero fue inútil, el ya había llegado a su habitación y cerro la puerta de manera muy brusca, que hizo temblar un poco el piso. Leo seguía tirado aun sin creer en lo que había salido de su boca para que Raph lo golpeara así. Parecía que no se quería mover del piso, pero sus hermanos lo levantaron. El aun seguía sin entender porque había dicho tal cosa a su hermano. Comenzó a cogerse la cabeza con mucha preocupación y culpa, el sensei se le acerco un poco y cuando Leo subió la mirada para ver a su padre pudo notar que este tenía un cara de decepción. Para Leo, esto lo destrozo por dentro un poco, pero intento decir algo.

\- ... S-sensei ... y-yo ... no se que me paso .. en serio... creo ... creo que la ira ... la ira me consumió y ... y ...y yo ... yo ... discúlpeme ... por favor padre ... no quise ocasionar mas problemas ... pero .. creo que deje ... que mi furia tomara control de mi ... se que usted me dijo que ... ya no quería que Raph y yo discutiéramos más pero ... creo ... creo que yo ...yo ... solo empeore todo ... discúlpeme por favor ...- dijo un Leo bastante arrepentido de lo había hecho y arrodillándose ante su maestro. Este se acerco más y le toco el hombro.

\- ...Leonardo ... dejaste que la ira te consumiera al igual que tu hermano ... ninguno de los dos hizo bien aquí... pero ... creo ... que al único que debes pedirle disculpas es a Raphael ... a tu hermano hijo mío...- le dijo su sensei de manera que sintiera que esta lo comprendía un poco.

\- ... L-lo se maestro ... yo ... yo ...y-yo tengo que arreglar esto ...- pronunció Leo mientras se paraba para ir al cuarto de su hermano sin importarle nada. Leo comenzó a tocarle la puerta muy fuerte para que este abriera.

Raph se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta en el piso con la cabeza baja y llorando amargamente. Sus sentimientos de odio y amor se estaban combinados, pero solo podía sentir que la furia recorría su cuerpo, no sabía que mas hacer sino solo seguir llorando con mucha amargura hacia esa persona que él decia que se había enamorado, aunque estaba dudando de eso ahora, no sabía si lo que sentía hacia él era amor o mucho odio. Se sentía terrible, no sabía como describir lo que sentía en ese momento: impotencia, cólera, tristeza y muchas más que no había sentido antes. Eran demasiadas emociones fuertes para que un pobre chico las aguantase. Ya no sabía que pensar de Leo, sentía... sentía que quería echar atrás todo ... todos sus sentimientos y todo su amor y ... y que se quería dar por vencido de una vez ...

_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_  
_I'll be the one_  
_If you want me to_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_

\- ¡Raph! ¡Abre la puerta por favor! ¡Raph!...- gritaba Leo de manera desesperada tocando muy fuerte intentando que su hermano le abriera pero nada pasaba, no había respuesta alguna. Raph se encontraba al otro lado sin poder evitar que se le calleran las lagrimas con cada golpeteo de la puerta.

_And I, I'm feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

\- ¡Raph por favor! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Yo - Yo te lo puedo explicar! ... ¡Yo no quise...! ... Te lo juro!.- seguía gritando Leo para que su hermano le abriera, pero este se había movido hacia su cama, se tapo con sus sabanas y comenzó a golpear fuertemente su almohada como si quisiera pasar todo su odio ella con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_

De tanto golpear Raph se dejo caer en su cama encogiéndose los brazos y piernas, para luego jalar con mucha fuerza sus sabanas, mientras le seguían cayendo mas lagrimas, Leo ya se había cansado de tocar, por lo que se sentó en el piso apoyándose de la puerta de su hermano, sentía que la culpa lo consumía por dentro se sentía de lo mas horrible y ... de lo más bajo...

_And I will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_"Creo que si ... si es cierto ... me he enamorado de Leo ..." ..."¡NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME DE ORDENES! Y MENOS ALGUIEN COMO TU!" ... "¿E-en serio Leo? ... Gr-gracias" ... "¡PERO NAHHH YA NO VOY A CAER DE NUEVO EN ESO! ¡ NI EN ESO NI EN TUS DEMÁS PATRAÑAS DE LA HERMANDAD QUE TANTO HABLAS!" ... "l-lo siento ... p-por favor no te enojes mas conmigo" ... "¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA!" ... "¿L-leo?" ... -_Pensaba sin dejar de llorar Raph, en todos esos recuerdos, algo buenos y otros malos, tantas emociones juntas, parecía que no podía mas... .- E-estúpido Leo ...- solo pudo decir Raph para luego seguir llorando.

_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere I would have followed you_  
_Oh, say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_

_Say something ..._

Leo no sabía que mas hacer, quería arreglar las cosas pero eso se veía imposible para él ese momento, agacho la cabeza y se tapó la cara con sus brazos y con mucho arrepentimiento dijo unas palabras.

\- ... Siento ...siento ... que esto ...haya pasado ...yo ... lo siento tanto hermano ...- decía Leo de manera muy baja mientras les salían unas lagrimas del rostro. Unos minutos después, el sensei aparececió al frente de Leonardo, este al alzar la mirada, pudo ver que el sensei le tendpia la mano para que este se levantara. Cogió su mano y abrazo muy fuerte a su padre.

\- ... L-lo siento ... sensei ... todo es mi culpa ...no se ... si ... querrá hablarme ...o ... verme ... de nuevo ...- lloraba Leo mientras el maestro lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

\- ... Hijo ... No te eches toda la carga de esto ... Raphael ...tu hermano ...necesita un tiempo a solas...- le respondió Splinter llevándose a su hijo fuera de la puerta de su hermano. Al otro lado del cuarto, Raph ya había gastado todas sus lagrimas y comenzó a temblar un poco pensando:

\- ...N-no se ...s-si ... deba rendirme ya ...

Continuará ...

* * *

Cancion: Say Something - A Great Big World (si esa que al escucharla te hace caer en la depresión extrema XD)

Buahhh ya termine esta parte ... Que tal? ...Lose lose esta re larga, soy muy detallista a veces XD espero que nadie se me haya dormido XD considérenlo como doble chapter :D pero creo que sentí que lo tenían que leer de corrido ... y ademas me dio flojera separarlo en otro chapter, si soy bien floja :'D no me maten por favor si? TuT si me matan no podre terminar la historia XD no le echen la culpa ni a Leo ni a Raphita ellos son bien cuties, pero esta vez si me pase de dramatica creo XD pero no se, senti que era necesario un poco de angustia?, se que querían que Leo ya empezara a sentir algo y en cambio hago esto, Raph a las justas puede con sus sentimientos y yo hago que se peleen, soy una mala persona pero no me asesinen TuT La verdad en el comic Black and Blue, donde saco mi inspiración pelean TODOS LOS DIAS creo XD no en serio no hay chapter que no peleen y encima ahi si se dicen de todo y se dan de alma XD Es que uno es muy orgulloso y el otro demasiado sensual como aqui ewe

Prometo un poquititito de lemon siquiera, uno chiquito, en la proxima si no me asesinan si? (carita de perro abandonado dejado en la lluvia) *^* Ah y no sientan pena por Donnie, ya había dicho que a Casey lo había puesto por algo no? si para alejara a April de aqui, y bueno ya hizo su trabajo, no los necesitare a menos que sea obligatorio XD siquiera tienen un momentito de Donnie y Mikey? si Mikey ya empieza a sentir cositas XD pero mi Donnie no quedara solo, tendra a otra tortuguita ya saben :3

No sabía a quien ponerle la cancion de Say Something si a Donnie o si a Raph, pero como él es el protagonista, tuvo preferencias? XD igual aplica a los dos a si que si quieres llorar mas anda y escuchala mientras lees esas partes, ya no pago psicólogos ni psiquiatras por depresión, mejor lo digo ahoraa XDD yo estoy llorando como magdalena al terminar esas partes TuT no se porque me gusta sufrir tanto XD

Bueno ya saben que Raph no se va a rendir TuT no JAMAS! ES MI OTP! XD es que ... es que aveces el amor es asi chicas ... te da obstáculos y los tienes que superar y asi triunfaras :'D cfnhvjj no quiero parecer crepusculo con todo esto XD Que tal las personalidades? no senti que haya hecho un buen trabajo esta vez no se porquee, Splinter es el mas dificil TuT

Creo que eso es todo, tratare de actualizar lo mas antes posible :3 y ... no me maten en serio ... se que me gusta el drama y ustedes solo quieren lemon pero la paciencia es valiosa? XD ya les dare momentos chicas, ricos momentos =3= jajaja eso sono raro XDD olvidenlo D:

Bye Bye :3


	5. Tal vez si podría ser

Hola mis criaturitas del señor TuT Que tal les va? Espero que muy muy bien x3 quiero agradecerles por no matarme por el chapter anterior XD pense que me iban a decir cosas como: _"AKJHBDCHHJGBHB~ pero que has hechoooo!? Por que haces esto con mis sentimientos!? buaahhhhhh te odio D': te encontrare y te matareeeee! pero antes pagame el psicologoo! :T ... "_ o cosas asi XD jajaja si tengo mucha imaginación :3 pero que bueno que no lo hicieron :'D ademas si lo hacian no habia continuacion XD pero saben que es lo gracioso? yo estoy estudiando psicología lol si si se que es raro porque yo misma soy rara y media enferma ewe p-pero aprenderé a ser normal XD ademas me gusta ayudar a la gente :3 y no solo eso vivo algo cerca de un hospital psiquiatrico XDD pero nunca me atraparan viva! no! seguiré escribiendo historias sobre tortugas sensuales x3

_**Jackeline762: **_ahahaha eso pasaria solo en mis sueños XD lo se creo que fui un poco mala, pero a veces es bueno un poco de drama o no? XD oh gracias! esos dos me van a matar con lo tiernos que son =3= yo si se los hubiera lanzado para que se vayan a hacer sus cositas a otro lado XD si lo se TuT creo que Splinter es medio bipolar porque en la serie es cariñoso, estricto, gracioso, humilde, pasivo, etc Splinter WTF? XD aqui esta la actualización X3 Saludos ~

_**lucia-nami 14: **_el amor a veces es asi queridaa D': shiii no se si celocito pero ...mmhh ... no se mejor velo aqui :3 YAY ~ 8D shii hay que hacer esoo X3 me puedes mandar un PM o algo asi para que me pases tu correo porque yo no manejo muy bien esta pagina aun soy novata XD aqui esta para que no esperes mas! ;D Besos y cuidate ~

_**sesshoxcris: **_Leo no es malo solo que la ira lo corrompió un poco, perdonalo si? D': ya esta la continuación pero no hagas eso, tu vida es valiosa :'D Cuidate ~

_**WakaiSenshi: **_tengo una prima que es psicologa tambien te puede dar consultas gratis? XD 1. Shii! eres la unica que le gusto Leo como chico malo creo XD lamentablemente no lo podemos tener porque solo es propiedad de Raph ewe 2.- Hacer que los dos sufrieran me costo el alma :'c pero lo hice :v 3.- A mi tampoco me cae XD pero si, Raph es mas de usar primero la fuerza bruta pero el amor lo cambia todo! si todo! para bien o para mal XD 4.- Aquí esta y como lo querias, ya Leo sentira cositas aunque sea chiquitas XD No se porque pero ayer soñe que era la chica de call me maybe luego venía Leo asi todo sensualon y cuando me le estaba acercando vino Raph y se lo llevo TuT porque Raph? todas queremos probar un poco no seas egoísta XD Tus reviews siempre me hacen el dia XD. Tu igual Cuidate mucho ~

_**Sara Mury 11: **_Yo igual llore al escribir las partes :'c aunque gracias! XD Saludos ~

Gracias a todos por sus reviews me dan fuerzas y hacen mi dia feliz! 8D Aqui esta la continuación para que no esperen mas! TMNT 2012 pertenece a Nickelodeon! No a mí :D

* * *

**TAL VEZ SI PODRÍA SER**

Temprano por la mañana en la guarida de las tortugas, todo parecía estar bien como siempre pero no era así. Podría estarlo si es que la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido cierta discusión que hizo que la hermandad de dos de ellos se hiciera mas distante y compleja, también hacer que las posibilidades de cierta tortuga de antifaz rojo se vayan acabando. El primero en levantarse fue somo siempre el sensei que luego de desayunar antes que todos, se fue al dojo a meditar. Luego se levantó Mikey y después Donnie para dirigirse a la cocina por algo de desayunar. Estaba algo callado.

\- ...Yyyy Mikey ...- comenzó a pronunciar Donnie para matar ese momento de silencio mientras untaba algo de mantequilla en su pan.- ... ¿pudiste dormir bien anoche? .- Este tragando la comida respondió.

\- Mhh? ... Creo que si ...-dijo Mikey con una sonrisa y comiendo una cucharada mas.- ... ¿Poffque lo prffeguntaf? .- ya con la boca llena.

\- No lo se ...Mhh .. ¿tal vez por la pelea de anoche? y no hables con la boca llena ¿quieres?.- respondió Donnie algo fastidiado al final.

\- Peffdon ...- dijo Mikey pasando la comida .- Mhhh ... nahh esos dos pelean todo el tiempo jajaja ... ya se les pasara ¿no?.- tratando de no preocuparse mucho.

\- No lo creo Mikey ... lo que pasó ayer no fue como las veces anteriores, pude sentirlo en sus miradas ... - decía Donnie un poco angustiado.- ... No los había visto verse así desde ...no lo se ... ¡nunca! ... creo que en serio esto es grave Mikey ...- mirando a su hermanito preocupado.

\- ... Ahora que lo dices ... creo que si tienes razón ... yo tampoco los había visto discutir tan feo ... ojala ... lo puedan solucionar pronto ...- pronunció Mikey ya un poco preocupado.

\- Espero que si hermanito ... por el bien de la familia ...- dijo el genio mirando mas a su hermano.

\- (suspirando) Si ... y a todo esto ... ¿Donde están los dos? .- pregunto Mikey.

\- Creo que Raph sigue en su habitación, no ha salido hasta ahora y Leo ... creo que se fue a dormir al sofá ... luego de lo que le paso a su cuarto ...- contestó Donnie algo triste.

\- Mhhh Ya veo ... me gustaría poder ayudarlos ...- le dijo su hermanito aun algo preocupado.

\- Yo también Mikey ... yo también ... pero ... creo que sera mejor que resuelvan esto solos ... y no nos entrometernos mas ...- contestó Donnie parándose de la mesa .- ... Bueno ... creo que mejor vamos al dojo para entrenar ...- decía hasta que vió a su hermanito que se había quedado pensativo por lo que este había dicho- ...O-oye Mikey ... no te preocupes mas ... se que todo esto se va arreglar, estoy seguro ... ahora vamos ¿si?.- dijo el genio poniendole una mano en el hombro de su hermano y sacandole una sonrisa.

\- ...Okay ...- le respondió Mikey devolviedole la sonrisa y parándose para ir al dojo con su hermano. Mientras que en la sofa de la sala, tapado con una frazada se encontraba echada la tortuga de antifaz azul que no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche por la pelea de ayer que tuvo con su hermano de bandana roja.

_...Quieres que te diga algo Raph ... Esto exactamente porque no te eligieron como el líder del equipo en primer lugar... y porque jamas podrás ser uno ...- _Pensaba Leo aun con mucha culpa de lo que dijo anoche.- ... ¿Por que ... le dije eso? ...- se preguntaba el líder con lamento. Luego en unos minutos por fin se levantó pero con los ánimos por los suelos. Ni siquiera tenía apetito en ese momento por lo que solo se dirigió al dojo.

\- ¿Entonces me dice que hoy no hay entrenamiento? Si! Booyakasha! - gritaba Mikey con alegría en el dojo por lo que su maestro le había dicho segundos antes.

\- Yo no dije eso Miguelángel ...- respondió Splinter ante lo que había dicho su hijo.- Solo lo vamos a posponer por un momento, ahora tenemos que limpiar los destrozos del cuarto de Leonardo.

\- Oww ...- dijo Mikey en son de decepción.- ... ¿Y no tiene que estar Leo también sensei?...- replico el ninja.

\- ...Ya estoy aquí ...- dijo Leo apareciendo por la puerta del dojo.- ... Buenos días ...- con bastante seriedad e inclinándose ante su maestro.

\- Buenos días Leonardo ... Espero hayas podido dormir ...- decía Splinter con algo de calma.

\- Si y no estar toda la noche pensando en lo que paso anoche con ...- contesto Mikey sin pensarlo muy bien pero Donnie le metió un codazo para que se callase.- Qu-quiero decir que... espero hayas dormido bien ...- con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ...Tenemos que limpiar los destrozos de ayer ¿no es así? ... yo traeré las escobas ... - dijo Leo de una manera muy seca y levantándose para ir por ellas, pero el sensei habló.

\- Si hijo, pero quiero hablar un momento contigo ... Donatello, Miguelangel, ustedes vayan por las escobas y espérenos allá.- estos dos asintieron y se fueron del dojo dejando al sensei y a Leo solos.- No pudiste dormir anoche ¿verdad hijo mío? ...- le dijo Splinter viendo a Leo a los ojos.

\- ¡Como pude haber dormido si estuve pensando toda la noche en ...!.- comenzó a contestarle Leo en un tono algo fuerte pero luego se dió cuenta de eso.- Ay no ... no le quise levantar la voz sensei es solo que ... no me siento ... con animos hoy ...- con un tono de lamento y agachando la cabeza.

\- Te entiendo Leonardo, estas preocupado ... preocupado por lo que pasó y pasara después si no arreglas las cosas ...- dijo el maestro de manera comprensiva.

\- ... Apuesto que ni siquiera quiere verme a la cara ... - contestó Leo aun con la cabeza agachada.

\- Hijo ...- respondió el sensei poniéndole una mano a Leo en el hombro.- Todas las cosas pasan por algo y esta no es la excepción, sé que sabrás solucionar este problema, confío en tí Leonardo ...- con un tono de calma.

\- ... Esto no es como las veces anteriores sensei, no se que podría pasar y no se ... si podré solucionarlo ...- dijo Leo agachando mas la cabeza.

\- Sé que lo harás hijo ...- contestó el sensei levantando la cabeza de Leo con su mano.- ... Ahora vamos ... tenemos que ayudar a tus hermanos ...

\- Hai ... sensei ...- respondió Leo algo triste aun mientras se iban con su maestro el dojo. En la habitación de la tortuga de antifaz rojo tampoco todo era felicidad, luego de la pelea anterior se la había pasado llorando toda lo noche hasta que sus lagrimas se acabaron y se quedó dormido. Raph ya levantándose sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y aunque no recordó por unos segundos lo que pasó anoche, luego los recuerdos volvieron a él y le dio un golpe a su almohada.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ...- dijo Raph algo alto y con amargura pero no podía soltar otra lagrima mas, se le habían secado todas. Ya recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar ayer, todo el accidente, toda la pelea, todo. Aun se sentía terrible.

\- Tal vez ... ya es hora de rendirme ...- pronunció Raph ya mas bajo y echándose a su cama de nuevo. No sabía si tenía que darse por vencido de una vez, aunque quería hacerlo, pero había algo que no lo permitía, un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte que el odio, aunque que se hacía un poco mas pequeño con el tiempo. ¿Se daría por vencido?

En la habitación de Leo o lo que quedaba de ella, las tres tortugas y su maestro rata estaban limpiando todos los destrozos de la explosión de ayer. Cuando Leo pasaba con la escoba para barrer todo el polvo pudo ver un poco más aya un foto un poco rota en las esquinas que estaba boca abajo, este al levantarla notó que era una fotografía de sus hermanos: Donnie, Mikey, Él y Raph. Con solo acordarse del de la bandana roja, se le cayó la escoba haciendo que los demás se sorprendan un poco y miraran a Leo, para verlo ahí parado sin moverse, solo viendo la imagen con mucha tristeza. Sus hermanos se miraron con mucha pena ante lo que le pasaba al lider. Mikey quiso acercarsele a Leo pero el sensei le cogió del brazo, el de la bandana naranja al voltear a ver a su maestro, este le movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Mikey algo triste solo obedeció al sensei y siguió limpiando. Luego de que terminaran de limpiar todo y sacaran las cosas rotas o calcinadas. Todos se dirigieron al dojo para empezar el entrenamiento. Las tortugas comenzaron a calentar por unos momentos antes de empezar. Cuando terminaron el calentamiento. El sensei eligió a dos de ellos para que se enfrentaran, pero Leo seguía con los ánimos muy bajos y pensativo.

\- ¡Donatello! ¡Leonardo! empiezan ustedes.- dijo el maestro para que comience el entrenamiento. Estos dos se pararon y se pusieron en pose de pelea, aunque a Leo se le notaba distraído.

\- ¡Hajime!.- pronunció Splinter que significaba que empezaran. Al principio las dos tortugas parecían que estaban peleando parejas pero luego se veía que Leo no estaba esquivando bien los ataques de Donnie. El sensei notó esto. En una de esas, Donnie al meterle una fuerte patada a Leo y este por estar pensando mucho no lo esquivó, le cayó el golpe y salió disparado unos metros hacia atrás, el genio se asustó ante esto.

\- ¡Leo! ...- grito Donnie mientras corría a ayudar al líder.- Lo siento hermano ... creo que te pateé muy fuerte ... ¿e-estas bien?- preguntaba el genio levantando a Leo.

\- ... No pasa nada ... estoy bien ...- respondió Leo intentando sacar una sonrisa pero no podía. Splinter se les acercó.

\- Leonardo ... si te encuentras así ... será mejor que no entrenes el día de hoy ...- habló el maestro mirando a Leonardo.

\- No-no sensei ¡estoy bien! ... en serio!...- respondió el lider.

\- No hijo mío no lo estas ... aun te encuentras muy pensativo ... lo mas prudente es que te vayas a descansar y te tomes el día libre ...- insistió Splinter.

\- P-pero sensei yo no ...- comenzó a hablar Leo pero el maestro lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Es una orden Leonardo! ...- gritó un poco fuerte el sensei a su hijo.

\- (suspirando) Hai ... sensei ...- dijo Leo mientras abandonaba el dojo e irse a la sala. Sus hermanos se le quedaron mirando un poco.

\- ¿Esta seguro que los debemos dejar solos sensei?...- preguntó Mikey a su padre con un tono algo inocente.

\- Si hijo ... ellos necesitan arreglar sus diferencias por su propia cuenta ...- le respondió el maestro junto a sus hijos que miraban algo tristes a Leo alejarse del dojo. En la sala Leo, prendió la tele buscando algo que ver y encontró uno.

_\- ¡Capitan Ryan! ¡Rodriquez y ... el otro tipo! ¡Estan peleando solos contra ese alienígena gigante!¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!.- dijo un joven alférez al capitán de manera alarmante que se encontraban viendo por una pantalla la pelea._

_\- ¡No!.- contestó el capitán muy firme._

_\- ¡Pero Capitán!.- grito mas fuerte el joven a lo que el capitán lo abofeteó y contestó._

_\- ¡Ya dije que no! Si vamos a ayudarlos, nunca aprenderán a cuidarse solos..._

_\- ¡Pero es su primera misión y ni siquiera traen armas!.- replicó el joven._

_\- Pues será mejor que aprendan rápido.- contestó el capitán a lo que luego se oyeron unos gritos provenientes de la pantalla._ (lol ese capitán esta bien chiflado XD)

Leo estaba viendo su programa favorito pero aun así parecía que su mente se encontraba en otro lado, seguía pensando en como solucionar las cosas. No pudo seguir mas ahí sentando así que apagó la televisión y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo. Pero no era para él sino para Raph, pensaba que tal vez así podría entrar a su cuarto o podría verlo siquiera. Luego de terminar se dirigió a la habitación de Raph y suspirando le tocó la puerta.

\- ...¿Raph? ... Te traigo algo de comer ... ¿Puedes abrir? ...- pronunció algo bajo Leo esperando una respuesta, pero nada. Volvió a tocar.

\- ...¡Raph! ... ¡Te traje algo! ¡Abre por favor! ...- dijo un poco mas fuerte Leo aun esperando alguna respuesta, no pasaba nada. Intentó de nuevo mas fuerte.

\- ¡Raph! ¿¡Puedes abrir por favor!?...- dijo el líder gritando. No había respuesta, tocaba más pero igual. Al final se cansó y dijo:

\- ...T-telo dejaré aquí en la puerta ... por si ... tienes hambre ...- dejando el plato en el piso cerca de la entrada a la habitación de su hermano. Luego se retiró. Raph si escuchó cada golpe que hizo Leonardo pero le quiso abrir o siquiera contestarle. No quería verlo en ese momento, pero una parte de él si quería. Quería abrirle y arreglar las cosas de una vez pero solo lo ignoró.

\- N-no puedo hacer caso a ese lado ahora ... no después de lo que pasó ... ayer ...- dijo Raph para sí mismo mientras seguía lamentándose por lo sucedido.- ... Tampoco quiero tu comida ...- dijo de nuevo cogiéndose un poco la cabeza. Leo pasó más tarde por el cuarto de su hermano para ver lo que había pasado, se entristeció muchísimo cuando vio que el plato estaba tal cual lo había dejado, Raph no lo recogió.

\- (suspirando) ...Raph ...- pronunció Leo levantando el plato con mucha pena, luego se alejó de ahí con la cabeza agachada. Se fue a la sala y se echó al sofá para pensar las cosas. Raph aunque no quería que Leo le trajera nada en ese momento, tenía mucha hambre, ya era más de medio día y no había comido nada. Así que decidió abrir la puerta para ir un momento a la cocina por algo de comer. Leo se había quedado dormido en el sofá ya que se sentía muy cansado por no haber dormido casi nada. Este oyó unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, se despertó en el acto y cuando fue a ella no encontró a nadie, pero no se quedó solo ahí, comenzó a buscar a lo que para él era Raph que por fin había salido de su habitación. Leo pudo encontrarlo pero estaba ya apunto de cerrar su puerta de nuevo, él corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo pudo alcanzar, Raph ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Leo intentó tocándole la puerta muy fuerte.

\- ¡Raph! ¡Abre por favor! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¡Por favor Raph!...- le gritaba Leo tocando más fuerte la puerta pero no había respuesta.

\- ¡RAPH! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ábreme la puerta! ...- decía mas alto Leo.- ¡POR ... favor! Solo déjame ...- ya se había cansado de tocar y solo puso sus puños en la puerta de su hermano y bajo la cabeza. En eso sitió que alguien le cogió el hombro. Este al voltearse vio que era su maestro y agacho de nuevo la cabeza.

\- ... L-lo estoy intentando sensei ... pero ... no puedo ...- dijo Leo con una voz como si le quisiera salir una lagrima. Su padre lo abrazó y le respondió.

\- Lo se hijo ... lo se ...- mientras miraba y le sacaba una lagrima a Leo que ya se le había caído.- ... pero ... a veces ... este tipo de cosas necesita su tiempo, y no sirve de nada adelantarsele ... ya sabrás cuando llegue el momento...- con una tierna mirada.

\- ...Si ... padre ...- respondió Leo abrazando mas a su maestro. Mientras eso ocurría al otro lado del cuarto Raph podía oír todo pero no se atrevía a decir nada, no quería hacerlo. Ya sentía la necesidad de darse por vencido de una vez por todas, pero de nuevo ese sentimiento de antes no lo dejaba, el amor que sentía hacia su hermano, no iba a permitir que se rindiera aun.

\- ¿Por que? ... ¡¿Por que no puedo hacerlo?! ... que me pasa?! ...- se gritaba a si mismo Raph intentando comprender porque no se rendía de una vez, su cerebro le decia que ¡si! ¡que lo haga de una vez! pero su corazón decía que ¡no! ¡aun hay esperanzas!

\- Aghh! ... En serio me he enamorado de Leo ... y demasiado ... - se decía mientras aun seguía luchando contra sus verdaderos deseos y así pasó un par de días. Raph solo salía para comer o ir al baño pero nada más. Leo a pesar de verlo en ciertas veces no intentaba perseguirlo, porque no sentía que fuera el momento aun. Raph y Leo ya no iban al entrenamiento, tampoco nadie salía a patrullar. Leo ni siquiera se percataba mucho de lo que hacían sus hermanos, casi no los veía y seguro que menos Raph. Ellos dos solo podían seguir pensando en lo que pasó esa noche del accidente. Uno encontrando la forma de poder solucionar todo y el otro aun en una lucha entre su corazón y el cerebro. En una de esos días, ya muy tarde, aproximadamente cerca de la media noche cuando todos estaban soñando. Leo se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá cuando de la nada se despertó y sintió algo dentro suyo, luego dijo:

\- Es el momento ... - parándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto del de la bandana roja. Este no se había dormido aun, estaba sentado en su cama dándole la espalda a su puerta y mirando una fotografía. Una que era de sus hermanos Donnie, Mikey y Leo. Raph pasaba su dedo por la cara de Leonardo pensando bien en lo quería hacer.

\- ... No se ... si habrá oportunidad ahora ... quisiera que sí ...- hablaba Raph para si mismo, dando a conocer así que si por fuera decía que no quería ver a Leo nunca más, por dentro solo quería que todo esto terminase y que se reconcilien para ver si así sus esperanzas iban a aumentar. Leo ya estaba en la puerta, tocó un par de veces pero se percató que, por obras del destino, esta no tenía seguro esta vez, así que solo entró. Ahí pudo ver a Raph que se encontraba sentado en su cama dándole la espalda, Raph se había dado cuenta de eso pero no fue necesario que se voltee, sabía que se trataba de Leo, hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que por fin alguien habló.

\- No te dije que pasaras ...- era Raph que respondió de manera seca, pero sin voltearse.

\- Tampoco me dijiste que no pasara ...- le respondió Leo algo serio y acercándose un poco más a Raph, cuando se acerco a su cama preguntó algo.- ¿Puedo? .- en son de que Raph le diera permiso para sentarse en su cama. Raph no contestó, solo se volteó pero sin a mirar a Leo a los ojos. Así que Leo solo se sentó. Luego hubo otro largo silencio.

\- ...Yyyyy... ¿como has estado? ...- dijo Leo intentando cortar el silencio, Raph no habló por unos segundo pero al final respondió.

\- ...¿En serio? ... ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? ... ¡Mal! ¡Terrible! ¿eso quieres oir?.- con un tono algo fuerte y mirando un poco a Leo.

\- Si ... qu-quiero decir ¡No! claro que no! ... yo también me sentido así en estos dias ...- comenzó a hablar Leo hasta que Raph lo interrumpió.

\- Si como no ...- poniendo un tono de molestia.

\- ¡Es en serio! No he podido comer o dormir bien ... todo por sentirme asi tan culpable ... tan bajo por lo que hice ...yo ...- decía Leo cuando Raph dijo algo.

\- Como se me olvidó echarle seguro a la puerta ...- pronunció Raph algo bajo, pero Leo lo había escuchado.

\- ¡Raph por favor! ¡Solo quiero acabar con esto ... me siento en serio muy mal! .- le dijo el de la bandana azul con un tono de lamento.

\- ¡Lo dices luego de haberlo arruinado todo ese día! ...- le contestó Raph con un tono más fuerte.

\- ¡Y ahora quiero arreglarlo!...- dijo Leo también gritándole a su hermano.- Mira Raph ... yo solo quiero que me escuches ¿si? ... solo dame unos momentos ¡por favor!.- a manera de suplica. Raph no le respondió nada, a lo que Leo solo continuó. - ... Yo ...lo siento hermano ... y lo digo en serio ... lo que paso ese día no lo se ... yo ... yo debí escucharte ... se que me dijiste que solo fue un accidente ... que no fue tu intención ... pero ... no lo hice ... yo ...- hablaba Leo con bastante sentimiento hasta que Raph lo interrumpió de nuevo.

\- Eso no lo dijiste esa vez ...- con un tono seco y alejando la mirada de Leo.

\- ¡Lo se! te dije que no se lo que me pasó! ... yo creo ... creo que me deje llevar por mi ira ... deje que me consumiera ...y yo creo que si ...-decía Leo cuando de nuevo lo interrumpió Raph.

\- ¿Y ahora quien es el temperamental?.- sin mirar a Leo aun a los ojos.

\- ... Si ... lo que hice estuvo mal ... se ... que debes odiarme en estos momentos ... por la forma en que te grité y me molesté contigo ... se que también debes de estar harto que ... te este mandando todo el tiempo ... pero como te lo había mencionado antes ... todo lo que hago ... todas las ordenes que les doy es para que ... no les pase nada ... para que estén bien ...no se ... no se que haría si les pasara algo ... ustedes ... ustedes son la única familia que tengo ... son ... en serio todo lo valioso que me queda en esta vida ... yo ... si ... les pasara algo a ustedes ... y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo ... créeme que eso jamas me lo perdonaría ... jamás ... p-porque ... no importa que tan diferentes seamos uno del otro ... crecimos juntos y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie ...si ... u-ustedes y el sensei son todo ... para mí ... - hablaba Leo mientras Raph lo miraba, pero parecía que estaba cambiando algo en él. Sentía que al escuchar decir eso a Leo el odio se le iba poco a poco aunque dijo algo.

\- Sigues hablando como si alguien te hubiera pedido que lo hagas ...- con un tono aun un poco seco.

\- ¡Raph por favor! ...- respondió Leo a manera de suplica y lamento.- ¡Lo siento! hermano! ... cometí un error ... y se que tal vez ... no me quieras perdonar ahora ... por la forma en que te traté y todo ... pero .. yo en serio, en serio lo siento ... no se cuantas veces te lo tenga que decir ... pero no me importa ... en serio ... lamento lo que te hice esa vez, lo que te dije ¡todo! ... s-si hubiera una manera en que ... me puedas perdonar ... ¡lo que sea! ... lo aceptaré ... no importa que ... yo lo haré ... después de todo por la forma en que te ...- hablaba Leo hasta que Raph lo interrumpió.

\- ¡No hay nada! ... que tú puedas hacer ...- dijo Raph con un tono algo violento pero calmado al final.

\- ¡P-pero si solamen...! ...- comenzó a tartamudear Leo pero Raph aun no terminaba.

\- Por que yo ... te perdono hermano ...- pronunció Raph mientras Leo lo miraba aun incrédulo. Raph por fin decidió hacerle caso a su corazón y terminar con esto para que se puedan reconciliar.

\- ... R-raph ... yo ... yo ... gracias ... en serio esto ...esto ...- le respondió Leo luego, explicando que su perdón significaba mucho para él. Sentía que una carga mas se le iba de encima, que su alma entraba en paz, pero Raph continuo hablando.

\- Si yo ... también ... quiero decirte algo Leo ... - mientras su hermano se le quedo mirando.- ... yo ... tu ...aghh ... yo quisiera ... qu-que tú ... tú también me perdonaras ...- haciendo que Leo lo mirara mas .- ... yo ... en serio ... lo siento ...siento todo lo que te dije esa vez ... siento ... haber desobedecido tus ordenes y haberme escapado de la guarida ... también siento ... la forma en que te grité ... no estuvo bien ... pero creo que si tenias razón en algo ... por eso ... no me eligieron como líder ...- dijo Raph agachando la cabeza.

\- Raph ... Claro que te perdono ... pero ... no digas eso, tú sabes que esa no es la razón ...- dijo Leo sacandole una sonrisa a su hermano.

\- ¿Ah no?...- contestó Raph mirando a Leo.

\- Por supuesto que no ... en realidad ... ni siquiera yo sé como el sensei me eligió, yo .. solo se lo pregunte y eso es todo ... no sabía que aceptaría tan rapido ...- contestó Leo a su hermano.

\- Sera ... porque ... tu eres su favorito ...- dijo Raph aun algo triste.

\- Eso no es verdad ... el sensei ... nos quiere a todos por igual Raph, no tiene preferencias hacia nadie, pero ... el me dijo que cualquiera pudo haber sido el líder ... incluso Mikey ... bueno no precisamente él pero ... tu me entiendes ...- decía Leo mientras Raph lo seguía mirando.- La verdad yo ... si creo que tú puedas ser uno ... si en serio te lo propones, si puedes lograrlo...- con una sonrisa en el rostro. Raph le devolvió la sonrisa tambien y contestó.

\- Gr-gracias Leo ...- desapareciendo la sonrisa.- ... pero ... creo que eso sera difícil ... con el mal temperamento que tengo ...siempre pasan este tipo de cosas por mi mala actitud y ... no creo que pueda cambiar ...- dijo Raph agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

\- Ay Raph ... Somos hermanos ... no quiero que cambies ... si ... eres tan temperamental yo ... a mi en serio no me importa ... te quiero Raph ... te quiero de la forma en que eres ...y nadie ... podrá cambiar eso.- le dijo Leo con una tierna mirada hacia su hermano, este se sonrojo un poco e intentó decir algo.

\- L-leo ... gr-gracias ...yo ... aghhh pues ... yo ... tu sabes ... yo también ...que .. yo ...igual ... te quiero...- tartamudeó Raph con la cara un poco roja y con un tono sumamente bajo al final.

\- Disculpa ... ¿Que dijiste? ...- le contestó Leo al no escuchar las ultimas palabras.

\- Aghhh .. que yo igual ... mhhh ... ahh .. que yo también ... te quiero ...- repitió Raph intentando que lo escuchara pero no podía, porque las ultimas palabras lo dijo aun demasiado bajo. Leo se puso la mano en el oído como haciendo un gesto de: "Aun no te escucho"

\- ... Que yo ... te quiero ...- volvió a decir Raph todavía muy bajo. Leo le siguió haciendo el mismo gesto para decir que no lo podía escuchar.

\- ...te quiero ...- dijo de nuevo Raph y Leo le seguía haciendo el gesto.- ¡Te quiero si! ¡Te quiero mucho!.- grito ya Raph con la cara roja. Leo comenzó a reir.

\- Hahahahaha si ...si te oí a la primera hahaha .. solo quería que lo dijeras de nuevo ...- respodió Leo alegremente. Raph aun traía su cara algo roja pero se fastidió un poco.

\- ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!.- respondió algo molesto el de la bandana roja.

\- ¿Donde estaría lo divertido en eso? ...- contestó Leo con una sonrisa, Raph aunque estaba algo molesto le devolvió la sonrisa. Unos segundos después alguien habló.

\- Yyyy entonces ...- comenzó Leo acomodándose más en la cama.- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?...- preguntó Leo aun con su sonrisa. Raph se sonrojó de nuevo ante esto.

\- ¿Qu-que?.- pronunció el de bandana roja sorprendido.

\- Ay por favor Raph ¿Si? ... en serio es incomodo dormir en el sofá de la sala, ademas hace mucho frió ahí ...anda di que si por favor ¿SI?...- contestó el de azul con un tono de suplica, Raph se comenzaba a poner muy nervioso, lo estaba pensando mucho, no sabía si podía aguantar dormir con Leo, tan solo con tenerlo tan cerca se ponía a temblar, pero al final cedió.

\- ...E-esta bien ... esta bien ... si puedes ...- respondió Raph algo nervioso aun.

\- Gracias hermano ...- le dijo Leo sonriéndole más.

\- ...D-de nada ...- contestó Raph sacando una sonrisa y con sus mejillas un poco rojas, pero luego desaparecieron al igual que su sonrisa.- ...O-oye Leo ...lo que paso ... con tu cuarto yo ... créeme que no fue mi intención ...yo tan solo estaba ...- empezaba a hablar Raph hasta que Leo lo interrumpió.

\- Raph ... todo esta perdonado, no tienes que disculparte mas ... los dos tuvimos la culpa de lo que pasó esa noche ¿si?...- mostrando un gesto amable. Raph le sonrió un poco.

\- Ademas ... necesitamos más ayuda para terminar de arreglar la habitación y poder dejarla como estaba antes ...- le dijo Leo con aun con la sonrisa.

\- ¿Que-que?.- respondió Raph sorprendido.

\- Ya sabes terminar de traer las nuevas cosas, pintar, arreglar, decorar ...- comenzó a explicar Leo cuando Raph lo detuvo.

\- Okay okay ... creo que es justo ...- con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias ...- le respondió Leo sonriéndole también.

\- ...Pero no prometo nada ... - dijo Raph sonriendo más.

\- Esta bien ... .- habló Leo dejando de sonreír.- Pero si quiero que prometas algo ... hay que prometer que no importa cuanto discutamos ... no importa que tan difíciles se pongan las cosas ... no importa lo que te diga o lo que tú me digas ... que no importa lo que pase ... siempre vamos a estar juntos ... siempre ...- continuó Leo con una mirada tierna a final.

\- Eso si lo puedo aceptar ...- respondió Raph.- Aunque creo que no podré evitar que sigas dándome ordenes todo el tiempo ¿cierto? ...- con una sonrisa al final.

\- Al igual que tú no dejaras de sacarme de quicio cuando puedas, así que ... estamos a mano ... - contestó Leo sonriendole al de antifaz rojo.

\- Es el ciclo de la vida ...- dijo Raph aun con esa sonrisa y chocando los puños con su hermano. Después los dos se sonrieron más. Pero luego Raph dejó de sonreir y sintió que, tal vez ese era el momento. El momento en que le podía decir a Leo lo que sentía por él. Si lo empezaba a sentir. Se puso un poco rojo, pero cogió un poco de valor para poder decírcelo.

\- ¿Raph? ¿Te pasa algo?.- dijo Leo al notar el comportamiento de su hermano.

\- N-no no tengo nada ... ¿Leo? .- pronunció muy nervioso Raph.

\- ¿Si? ...- le contestó Leo aun algo confundido.

\- ... Yo ... qu-quisiera ... yo ... quisiera d-decirte que ... si ... aghh que- que yo ... qu-que si me ...- comenzaba a tartamudear Raph con muchos nervios porque se le quería declarar en ese momento, pero no pudo continuar porque sintió que Leo lo abrazó muy fuerte.

\- No tienes que decir mas ... claro que te puedo abrazar ...- respondió Leo mientras abrazaba muy cálidamente a Raph. Este se sorprendió mucho, no pudo continuar con lo que tenía propuesto, pero le correspondió el abrazo. Al menos ya lo había intentado un vez ( lo siento Raph me encanta verte sufrir, por eso no la tendrás fácil XD) Leo abrazaba muy fuerte a Raph parecía que no lo quería soltar. Raph ya se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso ante esto. Su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, podía sentir el pecho de su hermano rozar mucho contra el suyo, se estaba agitando más y se estaba poniendo más rojo. Unos segundos después pudo notar un fastidio al final de su plastrón, sentía que se abría poco a poco mientras que su parte intima quería salir lentamente. Raph cerro fuerte los ojos y se avergonzó mucho ante esto.

\- ... D-demonios ... me esta pasando eso de nuevo ...- pensaba Raph con la cara muy roja aun siendo abrazado por Leo y mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que no saliera nada, pero se le hacía muy difícil. Raph no podía más y para que Leo no lo vaya a notar, se soltó rápidamente de él y volteándose de prisa se echó en su cama envolviéndose con la colcha diciendo:

\- ...Cr-creo que ya e-es muy tarde ¿n-no? ... s-sera mejor i-ir a dormir ya ... B-buenas noches...- tapándose aun más. A Leo esto lo extraño mucho, pero prefirió pensar que fue por lo largo y algo incómodo del abrazo. Y se echó también.

\- Buenas noches Raph ... y gracias de nuevo por dejarme dormir aquí...- dijo Leo con una sonrisa y acomodándose bien en la cama.

\- N-ni lo menciones ...- respondió algo bajo Raph.- ... No fue ... n-nada ...- continuó mientras intentaba no estar tan agitado. Leo ya se había quedado dormido. Pero Raph seguía pensando:

\- Aghhh ...¡¿Por que me sigue pasando esto?! ¡¿Por que?! ... Aghhh no se pero ... espero que Leo no lo haya notado ... su pecho estaba tan cerca del mío que yo solo me ... Aghh! ... espero no pase de nuevo! ...- palmeándose la cara ante lo que le estaba pasando con su cuerpo. Luego se quedó dormido también. Ya en la mañana era un nuevo día en la casa de los Hamato, se sentía que era buen día, el mismo ambiento no se sentía tan pesado como antes, todo por que la noche anterior, unas dos tortugas arreglaron sus diferencias y se pudieron reconciliar. Ya eran cerca de las 7:00 am. Raph empezó a abrir sus ojos, se sentía un poco mas tranquilo, que pudo ponerle fin a esa pelea que lo estaba atormentando por varios días. Pero esa tranquilidad le duro poco porque al abrir sus ojos totalmente, pudo notar que se encontraba muy cerca de Leo, de hecho estaba poniendo sus brazos como si lo estuviera abrazando, su pecho estaba pegado al caparazón de Leo y sus piernas casi entrelazadas con la de su hermano. También pudo notar que al final de su plastrón, se estaba abriendo lentamente y su miembro quería salir de nuevo. A Raph casi le da un infarto y casi da un grito también, pero se tapó la boca para no despertar a Leo. No sabía que hacer en ese momento ... ni si quiera sabía a que hora de la noche se había puesto en esa posición y le había pasado esto ... tampoco si Leo lo había notado y simplemente estaba callado ... o si seguía dormido y no había notado nada aun. Raph rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que sea la ultima, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento, no lo entendía muy bien, él estaba tan avergonzado consigo mismo y con la cara muy roja.

\- Ay n-no no no! ...¿que hago ahora? ...- pensaba Raph mientras ideaba en una forma de salir de esta penosa situación.- ..¡Y-ya se! ... solo ... me muevo ... lentamente para ... que Leo no lo note ... por favor que no se despierte, por favor que no se despierte ...- suplicaba Raph en voz baja mientras se paraba cuidadosamente de la cama y para luego salir corriendo al baño. Este al llegar allí y echarle seguro, se golpeó fuerte la cabeza contra la puerta por lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Aghh! ¡Sabía que era mala idea que Leo se quedara a dormir conmigo! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Pero que hice? ... ¡nada! Solo acepté su propuesta! ¿Por que sigo haciendo eso? ¿Por que no le puedo decir que no? ... y lo mas importante ... ¡¿Por que me sigue pasando esto?!.- pensaba Raph refiriéndose a lo que había pasado momentos antes aun muy avergonzado de lo que le ocurría con su cuerpo.- ... El amor ... es un asco ...- se quejaba más Raph, aun sin entender bien la situación, sabía mas o menos lo que le ocurría pero no quería aceptarlo. Su cuerpo se sentía atraído al de su hermano, sentía placer al rozar su pecho contra el caparazón de Leo, no lo podía evitar y eso le excitaba más, aunque no lo quería aceptar por vergüenza. Este solo seguía en el baño palmeándose la cara y se repetía a sí mismo, que eso no podía pasar de nuevo, que tenía que controlarse. Mientras en el cuarto, Leo ya se había levantado, pero notó algo extraño, su hermano no estaba en la cama. Pensó que se había levantado antes que él y estaba en la cocina desayunando, así que fue ahí. Pero al llegar noto que tampoco estaba allí, en cambio vio que ya estaban desayunando Donnie y Mikey y los fue a saludar.

\- ¡Buenos días!- dijo Leo alegre entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa, sus hermanos lo vieron.

\- Buenos dias ...- contestó primero Donnie porque Mikey aun estaba comiendo.- ... Veo que estas de ánimos hoy ¿no? ...- preguntó ante la nueva actitud de su hermano.

\- Si! Me siento mucho mejor! .- contestó aun alegre Leo.

\- Aha ... ¿y se puede saber por que? ...- preguntó Donnie algo confundido.

\- Bueno solo te digo que ... pude arreglar todo anoche ... y ya no hay nada de que preocuparse ... Raph y yo estamos bien ahora.- contestó Leo con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces ... ¿hicieron las pases? ...- dijo el genio aun confundido.

\- ¡Sip!.- respondió rápidamente Leo sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

\- ¡Aha! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que se reconciliarían tarde o temprano! ¡Ahora págame Donnie! ...- intervino Mikey parándose un poco de la silla con un tono algo alto.

\- ¡Yo no te aposté nada! ... al contrario ... ¡fui yo quien te dijo que las cosas se arreglarían en cualquier momento! ...- respondió Donnie ante lo que le dijo su hermanito.

\- Ahhh ... es cierto ...- dijo Mikey sentándose de nuevo en la silla con calma.- ... Pero igual ... ¿Me prestas dinero? ...- volvió a insistir.

\- Aghh ¡que no!.- respondió Donnie algo fastidiado.

\- Oye Donnie ... ¿Has visto a Raph? ...- habló Leo como interviniendo en la discusión.

\- ¿Que? ahh no ... no lo he visto aun ...- contestó Donnie algo calmado.

\- Lo estoy buscando ... quiero decirle algo ... - decía Leo algo serio.- ... Y tú Donnie ... veo que tus ánimos también se han levantado mucho en estos días ...- preguntó a su hermano genio.

\- ¿Y recién lo notaste? ...- dijo algo ofendido Donnie.

\- N-no no quise decir eso yo solo ...- contestó Leo algo preocupado pero Donnie interrumpió.

\- No pasa nada ..no te culpo ... has estado algo preocupado estos días, te entiendo ...- de manera comprensiva.

\- ¿Y-y que pasó? ¿Te animaste asi como así o que? ...- preguntó Leo confundido.

\- Bueno solo digamos que ... alguien me ha estado alegrando estos días ... ¿No es así Mikey?.- respondió Donnie con una sonrisa dirigida a su hermanito de naranja. Este al notar eso se sonrojó un poco y contesto algo tímido:

\- ... Ahh? s-si claro ...- agachando un poco la cabeza. Mikey no sabía por que se puso así, no lo entendía muy bien. Leo en eso empezó a retirarse pero Donnie habló.

\- ¡Oye espera! ¿No vas a comer nada Leo? ...- pregunto algo preocupado Donnie.

\- Si claro que si ... pero primero voy a encontrar a Raph ... quiero hablar con él ... los veo luego ...- respondió Leo despidiéndose de sus hermanos. Estos solo dejaron que se fuera. Mikey comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso cuando miraba un poco a Donnie y preguntó algo.

\- O-oye Donnie ...- muy tímido.

\- ¿Dime? ...- contestó el genio mirando a su hermano.

\- ¿S-si es cierto lo que dijiste? ... ahh acerca de ... que yo te ... ¿he estado alegrando e-estos días? ...- preguntó aun con nervios Mikey.

\- Hehehe ¡pues claro hermano! ... me sacas de quicio a veces pero es divertido estar contigo ...- respondió Donnie con una sonrisa que hacía ver el espacio entre sus dientes. Mikey le sonrió también y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. No lo entendía en ese entonces pero podía notar un cálido sentimiento dentro suyo. ¿Que podría ser?

Mientras tanto Leo se había puesto a buscar a Raph por toda la casa, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, ya se estaba cansando. Pero no había buscado todos los cuartos aun, le faltaba el baño. Este al intentar abrir la puerta, noto que tenía el seguro. Eso lo extrañó mucho y comenzó a tocar.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ... ¿Hola?...- dijo Leo mientras tocaba en busca de un respuesta. Raph se encontraba en el piso apoyado en la puerta y con la mano en la cabeza y pensando en su pequeño problema, cuando sintió los golpeteos y ruidos de Leonardo, este se asusto muchísimo, estaba nervioso de verlo en ese momento por lo que había pasado antes.

\- ¡Leo!.- grito por accidente Raph y luego se tapo la boca por lo que hizo.

\- ¿Raph? ¿Eres tú? ...¿Puedes abrir por favor? ...Quiero hablar contigo...- dijo Leo aun tocando. Raph se asustó mucho más, pensó que Leo se había dado cuenta de lo paso en la cama hace un rato. No sabía si abrirle o que decirle. Leo seguía insistiendo.

\- ¡Raph por favor! ¿Puedes abrir? ...- volvió a decir mientras esperaba una respuesta. Raph se estaba angustiando más, ¿que pasaba si de verdad Leo si lo había notado? ¿que le iba a decir? ¿como se lo iba a explicar? tantas preguntas pasaron por su mente no sabía que hacer. Leo le seguía pidiendo que abra la puerta, Raph se asustaba mas y mas, y luego de varios segundos, al fin se armó de valor y decidió abrir la puerta.

\- ... H-hola Leo ...- dijo muy tímido Raph mientras habría lentamente la puerta.

\- ¿Por que te demoraste tanto? ... Te he estado tocando hace varios minutos ...- respondió Leo algo molesto.

\- ... Ahh? ... n-no es que ... yo ... m-me dolía mucho la cabeza en la mañana eso es todo ...- dijo Raph con una sonrisa nerviosa.- .. p-pero ahora estoy bien ... en serio ...

\- ¿Por eso te levantaste tan rápido de la cama? ... Bueno lo entiendo ...- le respondió Leo con una sonrisa.- ...pero no vine a buscarte solo por eso ...- desapareciendo su sonrisa.

\- ¿A-a que te r-refieres?.- preguntó Raph ya preocupado.

\- Te vine a buscar para hablar sobre algo ... algo que paso anoche ...- dijo Leo mirando a su hermano. Este puso la cara roja.

\- ¿A-anoche?...- contestó el de rojo preocupándose más.

\- Si anoche Raph ... noté algo anoche y no se si querrás saberlo ... - respondió Leo un poco serio. Raph se puso aun mas rojo y nervioso.

\- ...Ahhh ... yo ... s-solo ... solo dímelo ¿s-si? ...- contestó Raph con muchos nervios y sacado algo de valentía.

\- ¿Estas seguro? ... No quiero que te molestes o algo por el estilo ...- dijo Leo observando mas al de rojo.

\- ¡S-si! ... no hay problema! ...n-no creo que sea tan malo ...- volvio a decir Raph sin creerse él mismo lo que había dicho. Leo asintió su propuesta e iba a hablar.- ... por favor que no sea lo que pienso que es ... por favor! ... no ... seguro ya me descubrió ... este es mi fin ...- pensaba Raph con mucha preocupación de lo que su hermano le iba a decir.

\- Esta bien ... oye Raph, tú ...- comenzaba a hablar Leo mientras Raph estaba que se moría de los nervios por dentro.- ...S-se acabo ... no ... se lo pude decir yo ... este si es mi fin ... ¡Adiós mundo cruel!.- pensaba Raph cerrando un poco los ojos y esperando lo que su hermano le diría.

\- ... Tú ... roncas mucho en las noches ¿No? ... lo pude notar ayer cuando dormí contigo...- dijo Leo muy tranquilo, en eso Raph abrió rápidamente los ojos y preguntó aun sorprendido de lo que había escuchado.

\- ¿Qu-que? ¡¿Que?! ...- mirando confundido a Leo.

\- Que roncas mucho cuando duermes ... Mira... no quiero que te molestes ni nada pero ... no me dejaste dormir muy bien en la noche con tus ronquidos ... aunque eso se puede arreglar ... creo que solo debes intentar dormirte en otra posición o... meditar un poco antes de dormir ... eso me ayuda mucho a mí...- decía Leo mientras sacaba una pequeña sonrisa al final. Raph no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Leo, él no se había dado cuenta de nada, no notó lo que paso anoche. El de rojo sintió que una carga se le iba de encima, que estaba mas tranquilo.- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Aun tengo oportunidad!...- gritaba con mucha alegría Raph por dentro mientras sacaba una sonrisa.

\- O-oye Raph ... ¿Estas escuchando lo que digo? ...- preguntó Leo al notar que su hermano lo miraba como perdido en sus pensamientos. Raph salió de su pequeño trance y respondió.

\- Ehh? que? ah si si claro .. claro que te escuché ... y tienes razón ... creo ... creo que haré eso que dices...- con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- ... Me voy a desayunar ... Adiós ...- dijo mientras se alejaba de Leo y se dirigía a la cocina con una gran alegría por dentro. Leo solo se quedo mirándolo muy confundido, aunque prefirió tomarlo de la mejor forma.

\- ... Okay ... creo ... que la conversación de ayer sirvió de mucho ...- dijo Leo sonriendo al final y siguiendo a Raph a la cocina. Este ya se iba a sentar en la mesa donde aun estaban Donnie y Mikey que lo miraban con un poco de sorpresa, hace días que no lo veían.

\- Veo ... que ya arreglaste todo con Leo ¿eh Raph? ... me da mucho gusto saber eso.- dijo Donnie mientras que el de rojo se sentaba en la silla.

\- Ah? si si ... ya todo esta normal ... no hay de que preocuparse ...- le contestó Raph mientras se servía un poco de cereal que estaba en la mesa.

\- ¿Y Leo? ... -prenunció Mikey mirando a los costados y luego mordiendo algo de pan.

\- Justo aquí ...- respondió el de azul apareciendo en la cocina y sentándose en la mesa con su hermano.- ... ¿Y que hay para desayunar? ¡Muero de hambre! ...

\- Todo lo que vez aquí ...- decía el genio señalando lo que había en la mesa y dándole un sorbo a su taza de café que se había servido minutos antes.- Mejor agarra algo rápido ... antes de que Mikey se lo termine todo ...- replicó Donnie dándole otro sorbo a su taza.

\- Uyy sera mejor que me apure ...- dijo mientras cogía un pan y lo untaba de mermelada.

\- Oye Leo ... - dijo Donnie haciendo que su hermano de azul lo mire.

\- ¿Si? ...- respondió este de manera amable.

\- Cuando me desperté en la mañana, no te vi echado en el sofá ¿Donde estabas? ...- pregunto Donnie algo confundido y haciendo que Raph se atore un poco con el cereal.

\- Ahh eso ... bueno ... solo digamos que Raph y yo estuvimos hablando en su habitación toda la noche ...- dijo Leo sacando una sonrisa y poniendo a Raph nervioso.

\- ¿Durmieron juntos ayer? Awww que adorable ...- dijo Mikey mirando a sus hermanos. Raph pasando un poco la comida habló.

\- Si si ... se lo que están pensando pero ¡no! ... no es así! Yo solo acepté para que Leo no se muriera de frío en la sala! - con un tono algo alto.

\- Awww que lindo como se quieren los dos ¿no?.- dijo Mikey con un tono divertido y haciendo que Raph se moleste y sonroje un poco.

\- ¡Te voy a ...!.- dijo Raph parándose de la mesa para perseguir a Mikey que se disponía a correr al ver a su hermano molesto. Los demás solo los miraban alegres, era bueno ver a Raph con esos buenos ánimos. Pero antes de que lo alcanzara apareció el sensei haciendo que se detengan, luego pronunció unas palabras.

\- Que bueno verte con esos ánimos Raphael ...- haciendo que el mencionado le sonría un poco.

\- Si sensei ... ahora ya todo esta como debe estar ...- dijo Raph mirando a su padre.

\- Me da gusto saber eso hijo ... y ver que esta familia esta unida de nuevo ... Leonardo veo que pudiste arreglar las cosas ...- le dijo Splinter a su hijo de azul.

\- Así es padre ... y como dijo Raph ... ya todo esta como debe estar ...- dijo Leo mientras volteaba a sonreírle a su hermano, que al verlo a los ojos sus mejillas se pusieran rojas y agacho un poco la cabeza.

\- Es una alegría oir que todo ya está bien hijos míos ...- habló el sensei mientras se retiraba.- Los espero en el dojo ...- saliendo de la cocina. Sus hijos lo veía alegres y luego empezaron a comer de nuevo para poder ir al entrenamiento. Raph en unos minutos volteó de nuevo para ver a Leo que se encontraba comiendo observando a otro lado.

\- Qu-que lindo ... se ve cuando come ...- pensaba Raph mientras veía más a Leo, este se percató de eso y volteó a ver a su hermano, Raph se asustó un poco.

\- ¿Tienes algo Raph? ... ¿Quieres un poco del mío? ...- preguntó Leo levantando su pan con mermelada.

\- N-no asi esta bien ... gr-gracias ...- respondió nervioso Raph y con algo de sonrojo mientras le quitaba la vista a Leo. Este simplemente siguió comiendo.- ... Igual se ve tan lindo ...- pensó de nuevo Raph haciendo aparecer un rubor en sus mejillas. Podía sentir ese cálido sentimiento hacia su hermano. Ya no sentía mas odio hacia él. Solo amor. Luego de terminar de desayunar las tortugas se dirigieron al dojo y luego de calentar un poco, comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento. El sensei eligió a dos de ellos para comenzar.

\- ¡Miguelangel! ¡Raphael! ustedes comienzan ...- dijo el maestro mientras los nombrados se paraban y se ponían en posición de pelea.- ¡Hajime!.- para que empiecen a pelear. Raph quería demostrar lo que podía hacer, hace días que no agarraba sus Sais y los movía tal cual agilidad, pero no solo eso quería demostrarle a Leo, que lo estaba viendo también, sus habilidades. Asi que usando sus armas, botó a Mikey al suelo y se paró muy orgulloso cerca de él, volteó a ver a Leo para mirar su reacción, pero se percató que este tenía la vista en otro lado.

\- ¿¡Que no me vio!? Pero si estoy parado justo aquí! ¿Como...? ... Que necesita hacer uno para que alguien lo ...- comenzaba a pensar muy molesto al ver que Leo no lo había notado, pero no pudo continuar porque en eso los Nunchakus de Mikey lo envolvieron y lo tiraron al suelo. El de la bandana naranja al ver que su hermano se encontraba distraído, decidió atacarlo.

\- ¡Booyakashaaaa! ¡Vencí a Raph! ¡Soy grande!...- gritaba Mikey de la emoción mientras que Raph se quejaba en el suelo.

\- Genial ... vencido y humillado por Mikey ahora que sigue ¿eh?...- se decía Raph aun amarrado por los Nunchakus de su hermano, cuando notó una pequeña risa, al darse cuenta vio que era de Leo y se avergonzó un poco, había quedado como un tonto ante él.

\- ...Yyyy... ya se le ocurre voltear a verme ¿no? genial ... simplemente genial ...- se seguía quejando sarcásticamente y con la cara algo roja. No había podido asombrar a Leo, al contrario se estaba riendo de él. Luego Mikey decidió desatar a su hermano y el maestro se les acercó.

\- La distracción puede ser muy peligrosa si estas en una verdadera pelea Raphael ...- dijo Splinter dirigiéndose a su hijo de rojo.

\- S-si lo se sensei ... pero ... no volverá a pasar ...- contestó Raph y continuando con el entrenamiento. Pero no pasó como lo había dicho, estaba muy distraído, viendo como entrenaba Leo o queriendo impresionarlo un poco, todo esto le costó que varios de los ataques de sus hermanos inclusos de los de Leo no fueran esquivados por él, haciendo que le cayeran varios golpes, El sensei y sus hermanos comenzaron a notar esto algo preocupados. A Leo también se le hacía muy extraño el comportamiento de su hermano y notaba que lo volteaba a mirar mucho. Estaba sospechando. Al terminar el entrenamiento. Donnie y Mikey se retiraron dejando a Splinter que estaba conversando aun con Raph y diciéndole porque estaba tan distraído. Este solo se disculpaba y le decía que no volvería a pasar. El sensei dejo que se vaya y también se estaba retirando cuando notó que Leo aun seguía en el dojo, estaba en pose de meditación.

\- Leonardo ... ¿No iras con tus hermanos?.- preguntó el maestro al ver que su hijo no salía.

\- Ehh? No ...aun no sensei ... me quedaré a meditar un poco ...- respondió Leo sin romper su meditación. El lo aceptó y se retiró del dojo. El de la bandana azul estaba pensando mucho en lo que le pasaba a Raph, de por que estaba tan distraído en el entrenamiento, estuvo pensando por varios minutos ya hasta había pasado más de una hora, pero no se le ocurría nada. De pronto recordó algo, algo que le dijo su hermano Mikey antes de que el accidente ocurriera.

_... no se lo digas a Raph pero con todo esto ... pareciera que esta ... enamorado ..._\- comenzó a acordarse de eso Leo mientras se preguntaba, si es que Raph se comportaba así porque estaba enamorado, ¿De quien se había enamorado? Se le apareció otra pregunta a Leo que no pudo contestar en el acto, pero siguió pensando y luego de otros minutos, uniendo un poco los hechos y el extraño comportamiento de su hermano, sintió que había encontrado la respuesta.

\- ...Y-y si ...Raph ... ¿y si Raph se ha ... enamorado ... de mi ?...- dijo Leo abriendo los ojos algo sorprendido ante la teoría que había sacado pero luego rió.- Hahahahaha ¡si claro! ... ¿Raph? ... ¿el mas rudo de todos? Enamorado ... ¿De mi? Hahahahaha ¡ay por favor! .. eso no podría pasar ni en mis mas locos sueños ahahahaha... es ... es como decir que a Mikey le gusta Donnie Hahahahaha (no te rias tanto Leo, eso va a pasar ewe) ... ay ..- dijo cogiéndose la cabeza al final.- Hahahaha creo .. creo no debería estar sacando conclusiones si no tengo pruebas exactas.- dejando de reír un poco.- Mejor ... se lo pregunto ... para estar más seguros.- y parándose para ir a buscar a Raph.- Si ... se lo voy a preguntar ... tal vez no sea tan difícil que me diga la verdad ...- decía mientras salía del dojo. Raph se encontraba cerca de la sala practicando con su muñeco de boxeo y golpeándolo con mucha fuerza por su comportamiento en el entrenamiento de hoy.

\- ¡Estúpido Mikey! ... ¡Me hizo quedar mal! ...- se quejaba cuando oyó una voz detrás suyo. Era Leo.

\- ¡Hey Raph! ... vine a preguntarte algo.- dijo el de azul haciendo que Raph le diera otro golpe a su muñeco y volteara a ver a Leo, pero como había golpeado fuerte al muñeco, este devolvió el golpe empujando a Raph y haciendo que casi cayera, pero Leo lo atrapó.

\- Wow wow ... ¿Estas bien Raph? ...- dijo el líder levantando bien a su hermano.- Ten cuidado la proxima vez ¿Si? ...- con una sonrisa. Haciendo que Raph se ponga algo nervioso.

\- Oye Raph ... vengo a preguntarte algo ... algo que he notado estos ultimos dias ...- dijo Leo mientras que Raph se asustaba un poco más.

\- ¿A-a que te refieres con e-eso?.- preguntó preocupado Raph, pensaba que Leo ahora si lo había descubierto. Rezaba para que no.

\- Bueno creo que los demás también lo han notado pero ... creo ... solo creo ... que tu estas ...- iba diciendo Leo hasta que se oyó una voz que lo interrumpió. Era Mikey que se encontraba con Donnie listos para empezar el patrullaje.

\- ¡OYE LEO! Ya estamos listos! ¡Se acerca la hora de patrullar! .- gritó haciendo que sus dos hermanos voltearan a mirarlos. Raph sintió eso como una señal para evitar que Leo le vaya a preguntar, así que decidió avanzar donde estaban Donnie y Mikey.

\- S-si Leo ... Ya es hora! ... luego me lo dices ¿si?.- decía Raph mientras avanzaba con sus hermanos.

\- Pero Raph yo solo ... Aghh esta bien ...- respondió Leo algo fastidiado y siguiendo a los demás. El se lo iba a preguntar tarde o temprano, así que no se desesperó mucho. En el patrullaje pudo notar que este estaba algo nervioso, ¿tal vez sera porque si esta enamorado de verdad? se preguntaba mientras iba saltando de techo en techo con sus hermanos. No podía aguantar tanto tiempo sin tener una respuesta y en una de esas, paró a Raph y lo cogió del brazo haciendo que este se sorprenda.

\- Hey Raph... en serio necesitamos hablar sobre eso ...- dijo Leo mientras sus hermanos miraban algo confundidos la escena.

\- ¿Qu-que? ... claro que no! ... ¡no tenemos nada de que hablar! ... d-digo ... todavía no es el momento!.- gritó un poco nervioso Raph mientras se soltaba de Leo.

\- ¡Me preocupas! ¡Estas actuando raro últimamente! ¿Que pasa contigo? ...- gritó algo fuerte Leo con un tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Que? No tengo nada! E-estoy perfectamente bien! que no ves? no me pasa absolutamen ...!.- contestaba Raph algo molesto pero luego notó que alguien los había rodeado. Eran Karai, Razhar, Cara de pez y los robots del Footclan.

\- Hablando de estar bien ...- dijo Raph en voz baja y sacando sus armas al igual que sus hermanos.

\- Karai ... por que siento que a veces sabes exactamente donde estamos...- dijo Leo mientras ponía una sonrisa picara, Raph noto estó y se molestó un poco.

\- No es eso ... solo que ustedes siempre se aparecen donde nosotros queremos estar ...- respondió Karai devolviendole la sonrisa. A Raph no le gustaba esto, se estaba poniendo un poco celoso. Al comenzar la pelea, era casi como siempre: Leo comenzó a pelear con Karai, Mikey con Razhar, Raph con Cara de Pez y Donnie contra unos robots del Footclan. Pero no quería que pasara eso, no quería que Leo peleara contra Karai, y menos que se le acercase. Así que de la nada, mientras peleaba con Cara de Pez se interpuso en la pelea de su hermano de azul. Este se sorprendió al verlo.

\- ¡Raph! ¡¿Pero que haces?!.- gritó muy fuerte Leo al ver a su hermano que luchaba contra Karai.

\- No hace mal un cambio de pareja ¿no?.- le dijo Raph si dejar de pelear contra la kunoichi, que sinceramente no quería pelear con él.

\- ¡Pero Raph! ...- volvió a gritar Leo aun sin creer la actitud de su hermano.

\- Así que quieres cambiar de pareja ¿eh?...- dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa malévola.- ¡Razhar! ¡Cara de Pez! Vengan aquí! .- grito ya la chica llamando a sus cómplices. Ellos echando a un lado su otra pelea, vinieron hacia la kunoichi, dejando a Mikey algo confundido.- Haganse cargo de él!.- gritó de nuevo señalando a Raphael. Este se dió cuenta de que le iban a mandar a dos adversarios para que este no se interpusiera entre la pelea de ella y Leo, pero Raph no desistió.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡no lo haras! ...- gritó Raph mientras cogía el brazo de Leo.- ¡Tu vienes conmigo! ...- y llevándose a Leo mientras Razhar y Cara de Pez lo seguían. La kunoichi no pudo hacer nada, su plan no le salió como esperaba.

\- ¡¿Raph pero que haces ahora?!.- le preguntaba muy confundido Leo a Raph mientras corrían a toda prisa y su hermano lo seguía jalando por el brazo.

\- ¡Luego me lo agradeces!...- le respondió Raph sin soltarlo.

\- ¿Que-que? Yo solo estaba peleando con ...!.- le contestó Leo alterado y soltandose de Raph, pero este lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Luego me lo dices! ¡Ahora es momento de pelear! ...- grito Raph volteándose a combatir contra los enemigos. Leo solo lo miró cansado y molesto pero no le quedó de otra que ir a ayudar a su hermano. Ya así los dos comenzaron a pelear. Mientras que al otro lado estaban peleando Donnie y Mikey contra Karai y los robots del footclan, era algo extraño pero solo pudieron hacer eso porque sus hermanos los habían dejado ahí.

\- Veamos que tan divertidos son estos dos ...- decía Karai mientras iba a atacar a las dos tortugas. Donnie y Mikey a diferencia de lo que pensaba ella, peleaban y se defendían muy bien. Pero claro no eran Leo como ella lo había planeado. Ya con Leo y Raph se encontraban peleando algo cansados cerca de las afueras de un restaurante cerrado por la noche. Se habían alejado mucho de sus otros dos hermanos. Leo se empezó a dar cuenta de eso y pensó en llamar a Donnie para decirles sobre su ubicación, pero cuando comenzó a llamarlo mientras seguía peleando contra Razhar, este con las cuchillas de su brazo lo intentó atacar y Leo al esquivarlo, la cuchilla no logró lastimarlo pero si al T-phone que se partió en pedazos. Leo se quedo un poco asustado ante esto y miro desafiante a Razhar, mientras continuaban peleando. Llegó un momento en la pelea en que lograron derribar la entrada del restaurante para continuar peleando dentro, iban avanzando poco a poco, ya cerca de la cocina, se encontraba una puerta de metal que se veía sumamente resistente. Creo que se trataba de un cuarto de congelación, donde guardan la carne o alimentos para que se conserven a bajas temperaturas, Razhar al darse cuenta de esto, le hizo una señal a Cara de pez, este entendió su gesto, que significaba una cosa: Encerrar a las tortugas en esa habitación.

Así que luego de unos minutos pudieron, juntando sus fuerzas, empujar a Leo y Raph directo al cuarto, que con el mismo impacto, hizo que se les cayera las armas al suelo y se quedaran fuera. Rápidamente los enemigos cerraron la puerta, ya no podían salir de ahí aunque quisieran, la puerta solo tenía una manija por fuera, así son los cuartos de congelación, todo lo que esta dentro se queda dentro y solo se congela. Las pobres tortugas comenzaron a despertarse poco a poco luego de la caída y se cogieron la cabeza del dolor.

\- Ayyy ... ahhh ... creo que los subestimamos un poco Raph... creo que yo ...- comenzó a hablar Leo quejándose del dolor pero se percató de algo horrible, se habían quedado atrapados en la habitación, y no parecía hacer una salida posible.- Oh no! ... ¡Raph despierta! ¡Estamos atrapados! ...- le gritaba a su hermano que aun estaba en el suelo.

\- ...Aghh ... Eh? ¿que-que paso?.- habló confundido el de bandana roja.

\- ¡Estamos atrapados Raph! ¡No hay salida!.- gritó alterado Leo.

\- ... Nahh tranquilo ... solo saco mis sais y ... - comenzó a hablar confiado Raph mientras buscaba sus armas pero no los tenía a la mano.- ¡¿Y mis sais?!.- gritó Raph preocupándose un poco.

\- ¡Mis katanas tampoco estan! ¡Se quedaron afuera! ...- le contestó Leo aun alterado, Raph no respondió nada.- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora Raph? ... ¿Raph? Donde ...- dijo Leo pero se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya no estaba con él, sino que se había ido a la puerta y comenzó a patearla y golpearla con fuerza para que cediera.

\- Raph! ¿Que haces?.- le grito Leo acercándose.

\- ¡Aunque no tenga mis sais ...todavía puedo derribar esta puerta! ¿no? ..- decía mientras seguía golpeándola.

\- No creo que te sirva de nada ... la puerta es de un metal resistente ... no se caerá así de fácil.- le dijo Leo algo molesto, Raph ya se estaba cansando de tanto forcejear, él mismo se sentía cansado por la pelea de hace rato.

\- ¿Y tienes una mejor idea?.- contestó Raph al fin dejando de golpear la puerta.

\- De hecho si ... solo hay que llamar a Donnie o a Mikey y decirles donde estamos ...- contestó Leo con una sonrisa.- pero mi T-phone lo destruyó Razhar en la pelea ... pásame el tuyo ...- estirándole la mano a Raph para que le diera su celular.

\- Esta bien.. esta bien ...- dijo el de rojo calmado mientras buscaba su T-phone, pero notó que tampoco lo tenía a la mano, este se asustó.- Mi T-phone ... N-no lo tengo!.- gritó algo alterado.

\- ¿Que? ¿Como que no? ¿Que pasó? ¿No lo trajiste?.- le respondió Leo mas preocupado.

\- ¡N-no si lo traje! pero ... no se .. no lo tengo ahora ... creo ... creo que se me cayo durante la pelea!.- dijo Raph preocupándose más.

\- ¡¿Como que se te cayó durante la pelea?! ...- respondió Leo mirando más a Raph.

\- ¡No se! pero .. se me cayo! ¿si? ...- dijo Raph como dando una excusa.

\- Aghh! Y ahora que vamos hacer? ... No hay forma de salir de aquí desde adentro! ...- contestó Leo cogiéndose la cabeza para pensar, pero luego escucho un golpeteo, al voltear vio a Raph que había vuelto a golpear la puerta para ver si podía romperla.

\- ¡Raph ya te dije que eso no va a funcionar!- grito Leo ante lo que hacía su hermano.

\- ¡Si pero si me ayudas tal vez si podramos derribarla ...!.- gritó también Raph pateando más la entrada.

\- ¡No Raph! ¡ya dije que eso no servirá de nada ..!.- respondió Leo alejando a su hermano de la puerta.

\- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos entonces?.- preguntó molestó Raph.

\- Creo ... que ahora solo nos queda esperar ...- dijo un poco bajo Leo.

\- ¿Como?..- gritó sorprendido el de rojo.

\- Si ... solo esperar ... si tenemos suerte Donnie y Mikey vendran y nos ...- empezó a hablar Leo calmado pero Raph interrumpió.

\- ¿Que? ¡Esa no es una solución! ¡Vamos a morir congelados si hacemos eso!.- gritó Raph percatándose de que el frío ya comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

\- ¡Es la única salida Raph! ... Solo nos queda esperar ...- dijo el de azul calmado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si nos encuentran, lo harán cuando ya estemos convertidos en cubos de hielo!... ¡Es mejor derribar la puerta ...!- gritó este acercándose a la puerta.

\- Ya no hagas eso ... te cansaras mas ...- replicó Leo cogiendo a su hermano para que no vaya a ningún lado.- es mejor que guardes esas energías que te quedan para resistir el frío de aquí ... porque los vamos a esperar ...- calmando a Raph.

\- ¡Al menos intento hacer algo! ... no como otros ...- contestó el de rojo haciendo que Leo lo veo un poco molesto.

\- ¿Que? ¡Pero si nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubieras dejado pelar con Karai en primer lugar!.- respondió el de azul con un tono fuerte.

\- ¡Siempre peleas con ella! ... ¡acaso no era momento de cambiar! ¡¿eh?!.- replico más alto Raph.

\- ¿Qu-que? Pero eso ni ... Aghh! ... olvídalo Raph! No quiero pelear contigo ahora! ... solo gasto mi tiempo ...- respondió Leo arrodillándose cerca a la puerta para ponerse a esperar. Mientras que Raph lo miraba amargo.

\- ¡Bien haz lo que quieras! ... ¡te veré cuando ya te estés convertido en un muñeco de hielo! .- gritó el de rojo alejándose a otra esquina de la habitación lejos de Leo.

\- ¡Bien!.- respondió el de azul con furia, y siguió esperando. Raph miraba aun molesto a Leo desde la otra parte del cuarto. Mientras que en otro lado Razhar y Cara de pez llegaron hasta donde se encontraban Karai y los demás. Luego le hicieron una señal, que significaba que ya se habían encargado de los otros dos. Esta entendió el gesto y grito:

\- Muy bien ... ¡Retirada!.- mientras escapaba con todos sus cómplices del combate. Donnie se quedo un poco confundido, pero Mikey estaba alegre.

\- ¡Ha! Lo ven! ¡No pueden contra nosotros! ...- gritó Mikey orgulloso.

\- ¡No tonto! ... Ellos no suelen dejarnos así de la nada ...- dijo Donnie pensando al final.- ... Oye y ¿donde están Leo y Raph?.- con un tono de preocupación.

\- No lo se ... la ultima vez que los vi fue corriendo lejos de aquí y detrás lo seguían Razhar y Cara de Pez ...- respondió Mikey algo inocente.

\- Esto esta extraño ... nos hubieran llamado o algo ... sera mejor que los vayamos a buscar Mikey ...¡Vamos! .- dijo el genio, yéndose con su hermanito a buscar a los dos que faltaban. Y algo lejos de ahí, en un cuarto de congelación de algún restaurante de la ciudad, se encontraban dos tortugas que estaban en la espera de que alguien viniera a rescatarlas. El frío ya estaba haciendo efecto en sus cuerpos, que por desgracia, al ser especies de sangre fría, sus cuerpos no podían generar calor para regularizar su temperatura corporal, por lo que era más rápido que pudieran morir de hipotermia.

\- ...Míralo ahí ... esperando ... Pobre ... no sabe ... que cuando vengan por nosotros ... ya no estaremos aquí para saberlo ...- pensaba a Raph aun molesto mientras miraba a Leo cerca de la puerta, los dos estaban temblando ya por él frío y se podía ver el aliento helado cuando alguien hablaba. La temperatura comenzaba a bajar y bajar en sus cuerpos, se les hacía más difícil respirar. Raph comenzó a cruzar con fuerza los brazos y las piernas para mantener el poco calor que le quedaba, luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de algo. Era Leo ... estaba temblando demasiado, incluso más que él, casi ni se movía, solo estaba ahí arrodillado cerca de la puerta sin decir ni una palabra. A Raph esto lo asustó un poco, aunque había dicho que se iban a quedar y morir congelados , no podía permitir que a Leo le pasara algo peor. Quiso ir donde su hermano, pero por unos momentos el orgullo no lo dejo. Pasaron los minutos y seguía sin ir, al final se cansó de tanto esperar y decidió levantarse de una vez.- ... A-aunque vaya a morir aquí ... por lo menos ... qu-quiero ... que sea junto a él ... junto a Leo...- pensó Raph acercándose más a él. Este se encontraba en el suelo temblando, su cuerpo se estaba enfriando más rápido de lo que creyó ... No podía resistir tanto frío, sentía que quería desistir y caer desmayado, pero luego algo pasó. Leo sintió que algo lo abrazaba por atrás y lo envolvía fuertemente entre sus brazos. A Leo no se le ocurrió otra persona que su hermano.

\- ...¿R-raph? ...- preguntó débilmente Leo.

\- N-no ... digas ... nada ...- solo respondió Raph y se quedó callado. Leo le sonrió un poco haciendo que aparecieran un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Raph también tenía las mejillas así, estaba algo nervioso de estar abrazando así a Leo, pero eso no fue excusa para que no lo siga envolviendo entre sus brazos fuertemente y aunque hacía mucho frío, podía seguir brindando algo de calor a su hermano. Los dos temblaban mucho aun, pero Leo más, pasando unos minutos dijo algo.

\- ... ¿R-raph? ...- con una voz muy débil.

\- Mhh?.- le respondió el de rojo también débil y temblando de frío.

\- ... N-no ... siento ... l-las p-piernas R-raph ...- contestó el de azul entrecortadamente, haciendo que Raph se asustara mucho pero no soltó a su hermano, solo le respondió de manera baja.

\- ...Y-ya vendran ... hermano ... s-solo ... h-hay que esperar un p-poco m-mas ...- apoyándose aun más a Leo.

\- ... N-no se si p-podré r-resistir m-mas ...- contestó Leo de una manera débil aun.

\- N-no Leo ... si puedes ... hagas ... l-lo que h-hagas ... n-no te vayas ... a-a rendir ... p-por ... lo que ... m-mas quieras ... no ... te rindas L-leo ...- dijo Raph abrazando con las pocas fuerzas que le estaban quedando a su hermano. Leo no respondió nada solo se dejó abrazar, mientras que el calor de su hermano lo mantenía consciente. Los minutos pasaban, y no venía nadie, las esperanzas se estaban acabando, pero aun así Raph no iba a soltar a Leo por nada del mundo. Cerca del restaurante estaban dos tortugas que buscaban a sus hermanos y no los encontraban aun.

\- No estan por ninguna parte ... ¡Mikey! ¡Encontraste algo de ese lado!...- dijo el genio a su hermano de naranja que se le acercaba un poco.

\- ¡No Donnie nada!.- respondió triste Mikey.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?...- preguntó preocupado.

\- No lo se ... tampoco contestan su teléfono ... ¿donde se abran metido?..-decía el genio intentando buscar una solución hasta que vio algo.- ¡Oye que es eso! ...- dijo apuntando a la entrada de un restaurante que estaba destrozada.

\- ¿Que cosa? ...- dijo confundido su hermano.

\- ¡Eso! ... los escombros que están por ese restaurante ...¡Vamos! ...- gritó mientras corrían hacia allá .

\- Wow ... pareciera que un camión paso por aquí ...- dijo Mikey sorprendido ante el enorme hoyo que se formo en la pared.

\- Estas no parecen las huellas de ningún camión Mikey ... mas bien parece ... que alguien lo destruyó a propósito! ...- contestó Donnie entrando mas al restaurante. Estando adentro los dos comenzaron a buscar algo que les diera una pista hasta que de nuevo Donnie vio algo.

\- ¡O-oye Mira esto! ...- dijo mientras se acercaba a lo que había encontrado.

\- ¿Que?.- contestó Mikey siguiéndolo.

\- ¡Esto! ¡mira! ... son las armas de Leo y Raph! - contestó preocupado Donnie.

\- ¿Crees que estén por aquí cerca? ...- preguntó Mikey también preocupado.

\- No lo se ... pero ... voy a intentar llamarlos ... tal vez esta vez si contesten ... pero en el de Leo ni siquiera entra la llamada ... ¿porque sera? ... mejor llamo al de Raph ...- decía Donnie mientras marcaba los botones de su T-phone, luego al esperar que conteste, oyeron algo que los dejó congelados. Era el sonido de un celular ... pero no de cualquiera, era de Raph que como había dicho se le cayó durante la pelea, los chicos al buscar de donde provenía el sonido, encontraron el T-phone de Raph. Y se miraron algo asustados.

\- D-donnie no creo que nadie vaya a contestar ...- dijo algo alterado Mikey.

\- Ay no ...- contestó el genio mientras cortaba la llamada.- ¿Y ahora que haremos ?... no se si estarán cerca de aquí .. mejor los vamos a buscar a otro lugar...- mientras se disponían a irse de allí. Mientras que al otro lado de la puerta de metal, con el ruido que hizo el celular, fue suficiente como para que Raph se despertase, ya que se estaba como desmayando, aunque Leo ya lo había hecho, no se movía para nada. Raph notó que alguien estaba afuera, así que con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y soltando un poco a Leo, comenzó a golpear la puerta. Los chicos aun seguían cerca de ahí y cuando Donnie sintió el ruido paró.

\- ¡Oye espera un momento! ... ¿oyes ese ruido?.- dijo el genio poniendo atención.

\- ... ¿Que? ¿Cual ruido? yo no escucho ...- comenzó a decir Mikey pero Donnie lo cayo.

\- Shhhhh! ... - mientras escuchaba mas golpes.- ¡Ese ruido! ... viene de ... ¡aya!.- dijo Donnie señalando una puerta de metal mas atrás.- ¡Hay que ver que es! ...- grito mientras los dos corrían a la puerta. Raph seguía dando débiles golpes a la puerta pero no pudo resistir mas y cayo desmayado junto a Leo. Donnie y Mikey al abrir la puerta se encontraron con algo que los asustó mucho. Ahí estaban sus hermanos, Leo que se había quedado como desmayado arrodillado en el piso y Raph encima de él también inconciente.

\- ...C-creo que ... los encontramos Mikey ... - dijo Donnie mientras intentaban cargar a sus hermanos que traían los cuerpos muy fríos, al genio esto lo asusto mucho porque una tortuga al ser de sangre fría, no era muy nada sencillo que recuperase su temperatura normal. Así que cogiendo las armas de sus hermanos, se fueron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron, rezando para que no sea demasiado tarde para ellos. Llegando a la guarida y con la ayuda del sensei los pusieron en sus camas, bueno a Raph en la suya y a Leo en la del maestro Splinter, para cubrirlos con muchas mantas tibias. Es lo que había dicho Donnie, no podemos exponerlos a mucho calor de una sola vez, no podíamos cambiarles la temperatura de golpe, sus pulmones no lo resistirían, así que luego de que se entibiaran, se iban a dar un baño con agua más caliente y así lentamente, recuperar su temperatura normal.

Raph parecía que estaba respondiendo más rápido, no se levantaba aún pero, este se estaba entibiando más deprisa, en cambio en el caso de Leo no era así, por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo seguía aun frío y su temperatura no subía mucho. Esto le preocupaba a Donnie que solo lo cubría con más mantas esperando que eso ayude un poco. Luego de un rato Raph por fin se levantó, y cuando abrió sus ojos vio que ya no estaba en ese cuarto frío y horrible sino en su habitación, donde también estaba Donnie mirándolo fijamente.

\- ...Aghh ... qu-que me paso ? ... -preguntó vagamente y tratándose de coger la cabeza.

\- Que bueno que te despertaste Raph .. esa es una buena señal ...- dijo el genio sacando una sonrisa.- te encontramos, a tí y a Leo, en un cuarto de congelación de un restaurante ... que suerte que escuchamos sus golpes .. porque si no ...- hablaba Donnie algo calmado.

\- ...¿Ahh s-si? ... ahhh ... espera ... ¿donde esta Leo?.- respondió Raph quejándose un poco pero con un tono preocupado al final.

\- Ahh ¿Leo? ... él está en el cuarto del maestro Splinter, aun sigue inconsciente creo ... pensamos que tal vez ustedes necesitaban algo de ...- comenzó a hablar el genio pero notó que Raph ya no estaba en su cama.- ... privacidad ...- mientras volteaba a ver a Raph que se alejaba, Donnie se molestó un poco.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Raph! espera! .. aun tienes que quedarte aquí para que te tape con las mantas ¡espera!.- gritaba Donnie pero Raph no lo escuchó, se fue directo al cuarto de su sensei, donde se encontraba Leo y también su padre. El maestro al venir de descendencias japonesas, su habitación aun estaba decorada con ese tema, por lo que su cama eran como las de Japón, largas colchas en el suelo con unas almohadas. El sensei vio entrar a su hijo.

\- ¡Leo!.- entro gritado un poco débil el de rojo.

\- ¡Raphael! ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías seguir descansado! ...- dijo un poco molesto el sensei mientras se paraba para acercarse a sus hijos. Raph no le hizo caso y solo se sentó en el piso para estar cerca de su hermano que aun no despertaba, estaba muy preocupado por él.

\- ¡Raphael! Te di una orden! ..- gritó mas fuerte el sensei pero Raph solo lo ignoraba. Se le había quedado mirando a Leo, se sentía culpable, sentía que por su culpa su hermano estaba así. Lo abrazó un poco.

\- ...T-todo esto es mi culpa ... s-si ... no me .. hubiera entrometido entre él y Karai ... s-si no hubiera sido por mis tontos ... celos ... nada de esto habría pasado ...- pensaba Raph con lamento al ver a Leo así.

\- ¡Raphael! ...- gritó de nuevo el maestro, Raph no le dijo nada y solo volteó a ver a su padre, puso una cara de suma tristeza, el sensei se dió cuenta de esto y cambió su mirada de enojo por una de compresión pero no dijo nada, Raph tampoco y solo siguió abrazando a su hermano con cariño. En eso Donnie apareció gritando un poco.

\- Te dije ...-tomando un poco de aire .- que tienes que estar ... aun ...cubierto (tomando otro respiro) ... por las mantas Raph ...- se había cansado de venir corriendo detrás de su hermano.

\- Donatello ...- dijo el sensei mirando a su hijo.- ¿dejaste que Raph se escapara de su habitación?.- algo serio.

\- Ehh? No fue mi culpa sensei! ... Raph ... él solo .. salió disparado y ya! ... le dije que no! ... pero no me hizo caso ...le dije que aun tenía que cubrirse con las mantas! ..- contestó Donnie para defenderse.

\- ¿S-solo eso necesito? ... ¿para que no me molestes mas? .. entonces tráelas para acá ...- respondió Raph desde el suelo soltando un poco a su hermano.

\- ¿Que? ¡P-pero ...!...- decía Donnie cuando Raph lo interrumpió.

\- ... Solo hazlo ...- dijo Raph sin pararse.

\- ¿Sensei? .- preguntó el genio como pidiendo ayuda a su padre. Este se puso a pensar.

\- ...p-por favor sensei ...yo .. yo solo ...quiero que Leo ... se recupere...- dijo Raph en tono de suplica. Splinter lo pensó aun más pero al final aceptó.

\- Donatello ... tráele unas mantas a tu hermano ... él se quedara aquí con Leonardo ...- dijo Splinter retirándose de su habitación. A Donnie no le quedó de otra que aceptar algo fastidiado. Y luego de traerles las mantas y cubrir bien a Raph con ellas se fue también dejando a Leo y Raph solos.

\- T-todo ... fue mi culpa Leo ... yo ... prometí no volver a dañarte... pero no cumplí ... mi promesa ... yo .. lo siento hermano ... - se lamentaba Raph mientras abrazaba a Leo que aun no despertaba. Y ahí se quedó junto a su hermano por el resto de la noche, brindándole un poco de su calor. Ya se había quedado dormido ahí, pero en medio de la madrugada, Leo comenzó a abrir sus ojos débilmente, por un momento no entendía lo que había pasado ni nada ... pero luego recordó lo del cuarto de congelación y notó que estaba en la habitación de su padre, este lo extrañó un poco, pero lo que si lo sorprendió fue ver a Raph durmiendo junto a él y brindándole calor.

\- ...¿R-raph?... - solo eso pudo decir Leo para quedarse dormido de nuevo. Esa era una tierna escena, dos hermanos, que se brindaban su calidez el uno al otro. A la mañana siguiente, Raph aun seguía durmiendo junto a Leo que tampoco despertaba, pero cuando el de rojo abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano se sentía aun muy preocupado. En eso entró Donnie.

\- Oye Raph .. se que .. estas algo testarudo ahora pero .. quisieras ¡por favor! acompañarme un rato para que te puedas dar un baño caliente ... y así teminar de curarte?..- dijo Donnie algo cansado y mirando a sus hermanos. Raph solo lo observaba en silencio.

\- ...Ya esta todo listo en el baño ... tienes que estar ahí por media hora mas o menos ...- decía el genio mientras entraba más a la habitación.- descuida ... yo me quedaré aquí a cuidar a Leo ¿si?.- esperando que su hermano no se ponga terco como la otra vez. Para su sorpresa, este aceptó algo rapido y se paró para irse al baño dejando a Leo en cuidados de su hermano genio.

\- ¡Y recuerda! ... tienes que estar por lo menos media hora!...- comentó Donnie mirando a su hermano alejarse de ahí.

\- Si si lo que digas ...- respondió Raph sin voltearse y dirigiéndose al baño, al llegar alli y sentir como el agua caliente hacía efecto en su cuerpo, seguía pensando en Leo y en lo que pasó ayer.

\- ... Tal vez si ... no hubiera sido tan orgulloso ... y me hubiera acercado más rápido a Leo ... este ya se abría levantado.- pensaba aun con culpa Raph de lo que le había pasado a Leonardo. Luego de media hora, salió de la tina y se seco con una toalla. Al salir del baño pudo ver a Donnie caminando hacia la cocina y le preguntó algo molesto.

\- Oye Donnie! ... ¿no te ibas a quedar a cuidar a Leo? ¿que pasó? ...- dijo con un tono amargo.

\- Ahhh ...no ... no te preocupes ... él ya se despertó ... - contestaba Donnie con una sonrisa.- ... estoy yendo para darle algo de comer ... aunque tenía ganas de pararse pero le dije que mejor me esperara allí ... creo que quedarte toda la noche con él dio buenos resultados ¡eh Raph! ...¿Raph? ...- comenzó a explicar Donnie pero su hermano ya no estaba ahí y lo dejó hablando solo.- Aghhh ¿por que nunca terminan de escuchar lo que les digo ?...- con un tono de fastidio y continuando su camino a la cocina. Raph por el contrario, al escuchar que Leo ya había despertado se fue directo al cuarto de su padre. El de bandana azul aun algo débil se estaba parando a pesar de que Donnie le dijera que espere ahí, pero estaba aburrido de estar tanto tiempo echado. Cuando se paró, pudo notar que Raph venía a toda velocidad hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que sorprendió mucho a Leonardo, haciendo que este se sonroje un poco ante la acción de su hermano, no comprendía muy bien el por que pero se estaba poniendo rojo. Raph lo abrazaba más fuerte aun.

\- Me da tanto gusto que estés bien Leo ...- dijo Raph con mucho sentimiento mientras lo seguía abrazando y haciendo que Leo se ponga un poco mas nervioso.- ... Qu-quiero decir ...- soltando a Leo .- .. qu-que bueno que no te aya pasado nada peor hermano ...- con una sonrisa nerviosa. Leo lo miraba aun algo confundido y nervioso.

\- ... R-raph yo ...- comenzó a tartamudear un poco Leo pero en eso Donnie apareció.( por que arruinas los momentos Donnie? XD)

\- Que bueno que ya te puedes levantar Leo ... pero será mejor que comas algo ... y ya luego te des un baño de agua caliente ...- decía el genio mientras los otros dos se separaban más.- .. pero no pude encontrar nada que te guste ...así que te vine a preguntar que querías ...-Leo miró a su hermano y dándole una sonrisa respondió.

\- A-ay Donnie no te tienes que molestar tan...- con un tono amable pero Raph lo interrumpió.

\- No Leo! ... Donnie tiene razón ...- cogiendo la mano de Leo.- ... Mira yo te acompaño para que puedas comer algo ...- y llevándose a Leo que tenía la cara algo roja, del cuarto del sensei. Donnie solo se les quedó mirando muy confundidos, no era normal que esos dos se llevaran tan bien.

\- Las cosas en esta casa se están poniendo más raras de lo que creía ...-decía Donnie aun confundido y mientras se retiraba de allí. Y así paso todo el día, Raph estuvo ayudando a Leo para que este se sintiera mejor. El de la bandana azul solo aceptaba su ayuda algo tímido pero alegre, se podía decir que se la estaban pasando bien como hermanos ( si ... hermanos XD) Y así cayó la noche, pero ese día nadie salio a patrullar por ordenes del sensei, él prefería que sus hijos se repongan muy bien si iban a salir de nuevo. Ya Leo y Raph se sentía mejor, sus temperaturas estaban normales, el baño caliente, la calidez de sus mantas y la de ellos mismos, habían permitido que se curen rápido. A la hora de dormir Raph se dirigía a su habitación ,pero vio dentro a Leo alistándose para irse a dormir también con él.

\- Hey hey ... - dijo Raph acercándose más a Leo.- ... yo solo dije que podías dormir aquí una noche ...- con una sonrisa al final.

\- ¿Que? Ay por favor Raph ... sabes que es muy incomodo dormir en ...- respondía Leo algo triste pero Raph interrumpió.

\- Hahaha ... solo bromeo claro que puedes dormir aquí ...- echándose a la cama y tapándose con la colcha.- Hasta mañana ..- y echándose a dormir. Leo le sonrió un poco y se echó también.

\- Buenas noches Raph ...- dijo Leo en voz baja mientras que Raph ya se había quedado dormido. En eso Leo no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

\- ...Tal vez Raph... si esta enamorado después de todo ... no se porque ... ni de quien ... pero siento que por eso esta muy amable ... tal vez yo solo deba...- pensaba algo preocupado Leo sobre su hermano Raph, pero en eso, sintió como unas manos lo abrazaban un poco y unas piernas se entrelazaban con las suyas, era Raph que seguía aun dormido, pero que no se fijaba que se le había pegado a Leo, este se puso muy nervioso y con la cara roja. Se quería soltar de él pero no podía.

\- Raph ... hey Raph ... - comenzaba a decir algo bajo haber si su hermano despertaba, pero nada.

\- Raph! .. despierta Raph! ... -dijo un poco más fuerte Leo, pero su hermano seguía en su mundo de fantasías ( que estará soñando? ewe), pero luego Raph dijo algo que dejó helado al líder.

\- ...Leo ... Leo - suspirando mientras dormía y cerca del cuello de Leonardo, haciendo que este se quede muy nervioso y confundido al mismo tiempo, no supo que decir por unos segundos, pero al final comenzó a alejarse de Raph pero este solo lo seguía y no se le quería soltar, de tanto irse para un lado Leo terminó cayéndose de la cama, y haciendo que por fin Raph se levantase y mirara a Leo en el piso diciendo:

\- ¿L-leo?.-bostezando un poco.- ... ¿qu-que haces aya abajo? ...- preguntó algo confundido Raph. Leo levantándose un poco, puso una sonrisa nerviosa y contestó.

\- ... Ehh? Yo? n-nada nada ...solo ... me caí ... e-eso es todo... - con ciertos nervios.

\- (bostezando de nuevo) ahh bueno ... no te pegues tanto a los bordes la próxima vez ...- dijo mientras se volvía a dormir.- Buenas noches... .- para comenzar a soñar de nuevo.

\- S-si claro..- respondió Leo aun nervioso y echándose a la cama de nuevo para volverse a dormir, pero simplemente no podía, la pequeña revelación que le había dado su hermano, lo había dejado totalmente perplejo. No sabía que hacer ahora, su hermano se había delatado solo y sin darse cuenta. Solo podía pensar muy preocupado:

\- ...Cr-creo que si era cierto... Raph ... él si esta enamorado ... pero ... ¡de mi! ... y aun más grave ... cr-creo que yo también de él ...

Continuará ...

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! ... me gusta dejarlos en suspenso? XD AJHCBDBSCJDBFVUYB~* por la virgen de las candelarias! mi mano me duele! ;A; este ha sido el chapter mas largo que escribi en mi vida TuT me deberían dar un premio no? ok no XD Espero que no se me hayan dormido de nuevo? no es mi culpa ... en mi mente era mas corto... pero al escribirlo tengo que ser más detallista XD Aunque viéndolo bien.. este ha sido mi chapter favorito :3 Por simples razones, solo hay que leerla completa? XD Ya se dieron cuenta de por que le malogre el cuarto a Leo e hice que se peleara con Raph? Si ... para poner divertidas escenas en la cama XD Bueno que tal les pareció el chapter? eh les gustó? que paso? Díganme! XD no en serio díganmelo =3= y como lo querían, Ya Leo siente algo, Awww que lindo XD ¡Esto es amor señores! ¡Esto es verdadero amor! XD ajajaja lo gracioso es que la idea original de la historia era que Leo se enamorara primero de Raph y encima aun sintiera algo por Karai y esas cosas ... pero luego pensé ¿Que pasaría si Raph se enamorara primero? mmhh ... el ya es muy cerrado con sus sentimientos por lo que se le haría mas difícil ... mhhhh ... muahahahaha! Ya se que hacer ewe ... yyyy asi nació este fic XD

Que parte les gustó? a mi la parte de la reconciliación :3 que dicho al paso fue la parte mas dificil de escribir, lo tuve que pensar mucho, quería hacer ver que no fuera tan forzado y que los dos se arrepientan de sus errores, espero haberlo hecho bien XD y también la parte del cuarto de congelación no se porque xD pero no se les hace un poco familiar esa escena? si .. adivinaron ... esta inspirada en titanic XD ... recuerdan? al final cuando todos estaban en el agua y Rose con las pocas fuerzas toca el silbato para que los vengan a rescatar a ella y Jack ? pero este ya estaba congelado TuT al menos en esta no murió nadie XD asi debió pasar en la película, sigo pensando que los dos cabian en ese trozo de puerta :v pero eso paso hace tiempo así que no importa XD

Tuvieron momentos con RaphxLeo y tambien con DonniexMikey, estan felices? XD Bueno trataré de actualizar cuando pueda si? pero recuerden que este miercoles entro de nuevo a clases así que ahora los chapters se tardaran aun mas TuT pero como recien comenzare, no creo que hagamos tanto, asi que supongo que el siguiente es para el fin de semana creo? ... pero ya los demas no ... tal vez uno por semana o no se, depende del tiempo, Si no saco buenas notas me sacan a la calle y no hay historia XD

Okay eso es todo, espero haya sido de su agrado, y también ¿que tal las personalidades? traté de que fueran naturales las conversaciones y todo XD la parte lemon es bien minúscula pero saben que no puedo hacer nada mas aun XD ya vendrá chicas, paciencia TuT Nos vemos!

Bye bye! :3

PSD: si el próximo chapter es mas largo que este, definitivamente me han hecho una maldicion! no es posible de que escriba tanto! XD


	6. Eso no debe pasar

Hola a todos! Como les va? :3 Siento mucho el retraso, las clases pues y las tareas también TuT no recordaba que fueran tan feas D: tampoco me he podido concentrar muy bien, solo me la paso pensando en esta historia XD ustedes tienen la culpa por hacerme quererla mas de lo que debo TuT y también pasé algo de tiempo con la familia y amigos :3 ya se quejaban de que no les ponía atención :v

_**Sara Mury 11:**__ Aasjdbhj~* una de mis partes favoritas fue esa XD y muchas gracias :'D Saludos~_

_**Jackeline762: **__la mia igual :') pero si tonto y sensual Leo XD es que el todavia estaba como inocente, aunque ya no tanto ahora XD jajaja tu lo crees? yo si, con algo tengo que pagar la curación de mi mano XD Saludos~_

_**luci-nami 14:** OMG! para mi? omg ni se que decir ;A; - te abraza y llora un mar de lagrimas- akjdcndbhvj~* muchas gracias! en serio TuT aqui esta para que no esperes mas! ;D Cuidate y besos ~_

_**Kathy-chan 3: **__Oh god! me halagas queridaaaa :'D me gusta que las historias tengan sentimientos x3 no te preocupes no muerdo ni nada aunque yo igual soy tímida XD este sitio me ayuda a soltarme c: y solo dime cualquier cosa de los chapters lo que sea sin miedo x3 Muchas muchas gracias! ;w; y si es mi primer fic por eso le he tomado mucho cariño TuT y gracias de nuevo por decir que no es aburrido, entonces ahora haré chapters tamaño biblia ok no XD Me alegra tanto de que te guste mi historia me da motivacion :') Aqui esta la continuacion :D lo se ... Leo es estúpidamente sensual xD Cuidate y saludos ~_

_**WakaiSenshi: **__Ok ok te dejare asi de loquita XD a mi igual me gusta estar asi, pero si no cambio no termino la carrera TuT 1.- Yo igual querida yo igual :'( Raph tacaño xD 2.- Los puse juntos en la cama y así ya aparentan ser una pareja (?) X3 ya era hora, ni yo podría hacer a Leo tan ciego :v 3.- todo fue parte del drama, no te preocupes, en mi historia no habrán muertos XD pero al menos Raph ya lo calentó toda la noche x3 4.- Por que nos dejan solas? XD igual Leo solo es para Raph nuuuuu T.T Cuidate tambien X3_

_**sesshoxcris:**__ Si! es parte del suspenso! muahahahaha ewe el mío igual TuT y aquí tienes para que no te comas las uñas tanto XD Pero el lemon sera después, aun no porque recién están dando como pequeños pasos, no quiero que se pongan como aventados es sus emociones TuT Nuuuuuuu! tu vida es valiosaaaaa y hermosaaaa! he dichooo! :v Cuidate eh? no vayas a hacer locuras XD_

Como siempre gracias por sus bellos reviews, les juro que cada vez que los leo me pongo a gritar como una maniatica XD y solo quiero aclarar una cosita: recuerdan en el chapter anterior, el metodo que Donnie uso para normalizar la temperatura de Leo y Raph? ese metodo es cierto no me invente nada, lo leí en una pagina de mascotas XD asi se calienta una tortuguita ewe Bueno eso es todo y aqui la continuacion! TMNT 2012 pertenece a Nickelodeon! :v

**NOTAAAA!: este chapter contiene spoilers del capitulo: "VENGEANCE IS MINE" si no lo has visto o leído de que se trata, hazlo antes de ver esta parte! solo buscalo en internet ahi hay todo :v estas advertido! igual creo que ya saben de que trata el capi y de lo que pasa con karai en el, pero por si a caso XD **

* * *

**ESO NO DEBE PASAR**

En la habitación de cierta tortuga temperamental se encontraban durmiendo el de antifaz rojo y el del azul, bueno en realidad solo uno, y ese no era Leo, porque con lo que hace unos momentos su hermano le había dicho entre sueños, este se había quedado muy atónito y confudido. Aun no le cabía en la mente lo que Raph le dijo, no sabía que hacer en ese momento solo se ponía nervioso y angustiado.

\- P-pero ... ¿que estoy diciendo? ... No no no ... esto ... simplemente ... no puede ser ... no no y no! - pensaba un poco Leo intentando calmarse .- ...esta bien esta bien ... solo ... relájate ... un poco ... - cerrando los ojos un momento y volviéndolos a abrir rápidamente.- ...no ... ¡no puedo relajarme! ¡no puedo! ... lo que acaba de pasar es ... aghh! ...(suspirando) ok ok ... c-creo que ... estoy sacando conclusiones muy rápidas aun ... ehh... l-lo que dijo Raph ... e-en realidad ... no e-es nada grave ... ¿cierto?... s-somos hermanos y-y eso esta bien ... no tiene nada de raro... s-solo dijo ... mi ... nombre ...mientras ... dormía ... y ... e-eso no prueba nada ¿v-verdad?... ¿a quien engaño? ... ¡eso podría ser prueba suficiente! Aghhh! ...- se cuestionaba Leo ante lo que había ocurrido, pasó unos largos minutos haciéndolo.

\- ... ¡Muy bien ,muy bien! ... mejor hay que ser razonables ... Raph ... ¿Enamorado de mi? ... ya dije ... que eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años ... no no no podría pasar ... ¡jamas! ... y-y aun si fuera cierto ... p-por supuesto que no ... m-me he enamorado también de él ... eso ... hahaha ... sería aun más ilógico ... .- pensó para luego intentar dormir de nuevo pero volvió a despertarse.- ... pero ... (volteando a ver a Raph) ... ¿por que ... me siento así ? ... no lo entiendo ... se siente ... algo extraño ...¿Sera porque hemos pasado últimamente juntos? ... podría ser ... también ... podría ser que yo ... .- pensando algo preocupado pero luego paro.- ...¡e-espera! no! ... ya dije que no puede ser así ... no y no! ...¡nunca! ...- seguía acomplejándose el de azul, sin darse cuenta de que ya habían pasado horas.- ... creo que ... y-ya debería irme ... a dormir ... pero ... n-no se que hacer con esto ... (suspirando) ...esta bien ... creo ... que lo mejor es ... intentar olvidar ... lo que ... paso ... y mañana sera ... otro nuevo día ... si ... eso mismo voy a hacer (sonriendo un poco) ...solo ... no pienses ... en ... esto ...- acomodándose para dormir pero en eso escuchó unos ruidos, más bien unos ronquidos, venían de Raph, Leo comenzó a mirarlo como que sorprendido.

\- ...Ay no... ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!... .- habló un poco fuerte Leo para luego taparse con la almohada.- ... ¡Raph!...- gritó pero no se le escuchaba mucho por la almohada, aunque el de antifaz rojo no paró, siguió roncando, impidiendo que el de azul no pueda dormir en lo que restaba de la noche. Y así hasta que por fin amaneció, siendo poco más de las 8 de la mañana Raph por fin despertó y estirándose dijo:

\- ... ¡Que bien dormí anoche!...- muy alegre y volteando a ver a Leo que seguía tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.- ... mejor lo dejo dormir mas ... seguro aun sigue cansado ...- con una tierna sonrisa, poniéndose su bandana y sus protectores para después salir de la habitación. Luego de que su hermano se fuera, Leo se movió un poco y sacó la almohada de su cara, en ella se pudo ver que no había dormido nada bien, de hecho no había dormido literalmente nada.

\- (bostezando) ... Habla por ti Raph ...- se quejó Leo con un tono muy cansado y somnoliento, luego se tapó de nuevo para intentar dormir algo, pero en eso Mikey pasó cerca del cuarto y vio que el líder aun estaba durmiendo, esto lo extrañó un poco ya que casi siempre Leo es el primero en levantarse, así que entró.

\- ¿Leo? ... ¿Aun sigues durmiendo? ...- dijo Mikey acercándose más a la cama.- ..Hey! ... ¡despierta!...- moviendo un poco a Leo.

\- ...¿Qu-que ... que p-pasa? ...- respondió Leo aun echado boca abajo, por eso se le escuchaba bajo.

\- ¡Ya despierta hermano! ... tienes que levantarte y desayunar para que empieces este ¡hermoso día!.- le dijo Mikey con una gran entusiasmo y una sonrisa al final, pero luego notó que Leo se había vuelto a dormir.- ¡Hey Leo! ¡Despierta, despierta!...- moviendo mucho más a Leo.

\- ... Mikey ... Mikey...- pronunció el líder algo bajo y con un tono de fastidio, haciendo que su hermano pare.- ... Estoy muy cansado ¿sabes? (bostezando) ... así que ... déjame dormir por favor ...- tapándose de nuevo para dormir.

\- .. Esta bien ...- respondió el de naranja con un poco de tristeza.- ... pero ...¡A que no sabes que día es hoy!...- ya con un tono de entusiasmo.

\- ...Mikey ... quiero dormir ...- dijo Leo sin abrir los ojos y con fastidio.

\- ...Esta bien ...- contestó el pequeño de nuevo triste y agachando la cabeza.- ... ¡Es el día en que vamos a pintar tu cuarto!...- volviendo a su tono alegre.

\- ...¡Mikey!...- habló Leo algo más fuerte.

\- Lo se, lo siento pero ... ¡por eso tienes que levantarte Leo! ... ¡Ay por favor! ¿Si?... ¡Hoy no hay entrenamiento, por que vamos a trabajar solo en tu habitación!...- respondió Mikey animando a su hermano a que se levante.

\- (bostezando) ... Si no hay entrenamiento hoy ... me tomo el día libre...- dijo el líder con su tono adormilado y volteándose para seguir durmiendo.

\- ¡Ay Leo, pero no podemos hacerlo sin ti! ¡te necesitamos para que escojas los colores y nos ayudes a pintar! ... ¡Es tu cuarto Leo! ¡Anda di que si! ¿Si Si SIIIIIIIIIII?...- decía el pequeño insistiendo más y moviendo a Leo para que deje de dormir, este ya se estaba cansando así que habló.

\- ...Muy bien ¡Muy bien!...- volteando a ver a Mikey.- ... ya voy...solo por que igual no me dejas dormir ...- aun con un tono adormilado y de fastidio. Mikey se puso contento.

\- ¡Si hermano gracias!(abrazando a Leo) ...- acercándose a la puerta.- ... No te demores ¿si? ... ¡No puedo esperar más para pintar tu habitación con los demás! ...- con suma alegría para luego irse del cuarto.

\- ...Aun no entiendo ... como estas cosas lo entusiasman tanto (bostezando) ...-decía Leo mientras miraba la puerta por donde se había ido su hermanito, aun algo sorprendido por los comunes buenos ánimos del de naranja.- ... mejor ya me levanto ... sino de todos modos Mikey vendrá y me insistirá más ...- levantándose de la cama, poniéndose su antifaz azul y sus protectores para luego ir al baño a lavarse la cara, luego se dirigió a la cocina donde aun estaba Raph desayunando, este lo vio y saludo alegremente.

\- ¡Hey Leo! ... m-mira te guarde un poco de cereal ...- levantando un poco la caja de cereal y sonriendo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

\- (bostezando) Buenos días Raph ...gracias ...- respondió Leo sacando una sonrisa y sentándose al lado de Raph, para coger la caja que traía su hermano, pero el líder seguía aun un poco adormilado, el de rojo notó esto.

\- O-oye Leo ... ¿Estas bien? ...te ves cansado...-preguntó Raph algo preocupado.

\- (bostezando) Mhh? Ahh si ... no pude ... dormir bien...- contestó Leo cansado y echando el cereal en un tazón.

\- ¿P-por que? ¿que pasó? ...- volvió a preguntar el de rojo.

\- Bueno ... e-es difícil dormir cuando... el que está a tu costado se la pasa roncando toda la noche ...- dijo Leo aun cansado y mirando a Raph, que se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¿Qu-que? ¿e-estuve roncando anoche de nuevo? ... ay no ... l-lo siento L-leo ... t-traté de dormir e-en otra posición c-como me dijiste pero ...creo qu-que no resultó ...- respondía nervioso Raph tratándose de defender un poco. Leo solo lo miraba.

\- ...Que gracioso se ve cuando se pone así ... se ve tan ...- pensaba Leo sacando una sonrisa y mientras escuchaba a su hermano hablar con tantos nervios, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado.- ¡e-espera no! ¿que estoy pensando? ... ¡tienes que olvidar lo que pasó! ...¡tienes que olvidarlo! ¡olvídalo!- se dijo con furia hacia si mismo por haber pensado eso, recién había recordado lo que sucedió ayer.- ..muy bien... solo ... cálmate...y actúa normal ... - intentando no preocuparse de nuevo.

\- Raph ... ¡Raph!...- dijo Leo para detener a su hermano que se estaba como confundiendo en su propia explicación.- ... esta bien ... lo entiendo ... no fue tu intención ... no tienes que explicar mas ...- de manera calmada y sonriendo un poco. Raph se le quedo mirando un rato.

\- ¿E-estas seguro?...- preguntó el de rojo algo tímido.

\- Si Raph ... no hay problema en lo absoluto ... tal vez ahora intentes meditar un poco antes de dormir ...- respondió Leo aun sonriendo a su hermano que tenía las mejillas un poco rojas.- ... ¿Me pasas la leche?...- para intentar cambiar el tema.

\- ... Ahh s-si toma ...- le dijo Raph al líder dándole lo que le había pedido y observándolo un poco más, luego volvió a ver su plato, hubo un largo silencio. El de rojo se sentía algo nervioso, pero unos minutos más sintió que algo se le apoyaba por el lado derecho, al ver que era, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Leo, se había quedado dormido en su hombro, no era su culpa, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, aun se sentía cansado. Raph se sonrojó mucho, tenía a su hermano tan cerca de él, intentó decirle algo para despertarlo.

\- L-leo .. L-eo ... d-despierta L-leo ... c-creo .. c-creo que te d-dormiste en mi ...- balbuceaba un poco Raph, pero luego se percató que tenía la cara de su hermano muy cerca a la suya, no sabía por que pero comenzó a acercarse más a su rostro, Leo se veía tan pasivo, Raph con el rostro rojo se le acercaba aun más, tal vez esta era su oportunidad ... pero no, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de Leo de la nada apareció Mikey detrás suyo.

\- ¡Hey chicos! ¿que hacen?.- dijo alegro el de naranja haciendo que a Raph le diera un susto de muerte y casi se caiga de la silla, esto también hizo que Leo se despertara obviamente, confundido de lo que acontecía en ese instante. Mikey comenzó a mirar a Raph con una sonrisa burlona por el grito que había dado cuando apareció. Raph aun con su cara roja, se molestó ante esto.

\- ¡Mikey! ...- gritó el de rojo.- ... ¡¿C-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí eh?! ...- super sonrojado. El de naranja luego de reírse un poco respondió.

\- No lo suficiente como para saber ¡por que se demoran tanto! ¡ya deberíamos estar pintando el cuarto de Leo ahora!.- con un tono alegre pero medio fastidiado al final.

\- ¿Qu-que? ¡Te voy a romper el...!.- contestó furioso Raph intentando golpear a Mikey pero Leo interrumpió.

\- Esta bien Raph ya relájate...- algo serio, haciendo que el de rojo parase aunque algo molesto.- aun estamos desayunando Mikey ... pero estaremos ahí en unos momentos ¿esta bien?...- de manera camada a su hermanito.

\- De acuerdo ¡no se vayan a demorar más eh! ... voy al laboratorio un momento ¡espérenme allá!.- dijo Mikey emocionado y alejándose de la cocina, pero luego volvió y se acercó a Raph para susurrarle algo

\- Y Raph ... cuando me veas la próxima vez ... no vayas a gritar como si yo fuera una cucaracha ¿si? hahaha...- sonando divertido y saliendo de la cocina por completo, a Raph no le pareció divertido e intentó pararse para perseguir a Mikey, pero luego vio a Leo que lo miraba serio y se volvió a sentar con una cara de fastidio.

\- No te pongas así Raph, él solo estaba bromeando un poco, eso es todo...- dijo Leo al mirar que su hermano aun estaba molesto, este no le respondió más y se paró de la mesa otra vez para retirarse.- ¿A donde vas?...- preguntó el líder confundido.

\- Solo me estoy adelantando ...- respondió Raph algo seco mientras se alejaba más de la cocina.

\- ¿Y-y tu comida?...- contestó el de azul aun confundido.

\- Ya se me fue el hambre ... puedes comértela si quieres ...- dijo el de rojo con un tono serio y saliendo totalmente de la cocina. Leo solo se le quedo mirando como que cansado, ya sabía sobre la actitud de su hermano así que no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió comiendo. Como había dicho, Mikey se dirigía al laboratorio, donde estaba Donnie construyendo la nueva cama de Leo y algunas otras cosas que necesitaba para su habitación, es bastante útil tener un hermano genio como el de antifaz morado en estos casos. Este se encontraba cerca de lo que parecía ser la base de una cama a medio acabar, lo miraba detenidamente para fijarse si todo estaba simétricamente exacto como en los planos, a él le gustaba que todo quedara perfecto, por que solo era necesario un pequeño fallo en los cálculos y nada servía, según él.

\- Mhhh ... creo que esta parte no debería sobresalir así... mhhh ... recuerdo que decía 206.75 cm ... haber que dice aquí ...- decía Donnie mientras miraba de nuevo sus planos para asegurarse.- ... ah no ... creo que lo vi mal ... eran 206.45 cm. ... ahora todo tiene mas sentido ... aunque .. eso no explica porque la otra esquina también se puso así ... mmhhh...- mientras seguía pensando en que cosa estaba fallando o no era exacto a los planos, pero en eso Mikey apareció de nuevo de la nada.

\- ¡Hey Donnie! ¡¿que haces?!...- con un tono algo fuerte que hizo que el de morado de un brinco del susto, luego se dio cuenta de era su hermanito.

\- ¡Mikey! ¡no te me aparezcas así de la nada!..- dijo algo alterado Donnie. El de naranja se entristeció un poco.

\- No fue mi intención hermano ... s-solo ... solo vine para ver que estabas haciendo ... - dijo Mikey agachando la cabeza mientras Donnie lo observaba.- esta es la segunda vez que me aparezco y se asustan cuando me ven ... ¿acaso estoy tan feo? ...- aun con su tono triste. Donnie sonrió un poco y le contestó.

\- No eso Mikey ... es solo que ... hablo en serio cuando digo que le podrías causar un infarto a alguien si te le apareces sin avisar ...- sonriendo más a su hermanito.

\- Si lo se ... lo siento por eso Donnie ... ¿me perdonas? ...- respondió Mikey con su carita de cachorro abandonado. El de morado sin dejar de sonreír contestó.

\- Claro que si hermanito ...- mientras Mikey ya no lo miraba triste.- además ... no creo que nadie se vaya asustar en serio con esa carita que tienes ... .- con una tierna sonrisa y haciendo que el de naranja se sonroje un poco, de nuevo captó ese sentimiento cálido dentro de él, aunque no entendía aun lo que era. Unos segundos después preguntó algo.

\- Y-y Donnie ... ya me puedes decir ... ¿qu-que estas haciendo?...- aun algo nervioso por lo que su hermano le había dicho, pero se le estaba pasado.

\- Bueno pues ... solo estoy construyéndole unas cosas a Leo que necesitará para su habitación... como esta (tocando la base de la cama a medio acabar) ... ¿ves esto? .. esta será su cama ...- dijo alegre Donnie a Mikey.

\- Esto no parece una cama Donnie ... - respondió algo inocente el pequeño.

\- Es porque solo es la base Mikey ... y tampoco está terminada aún .. estoy teniendo unos problemas con eso ...- dijo Donnie pensando un poco mientras que su hermano se le quedaba mirando.- ... de hecho .. creo que mejor regreso a la habitación de Leo para reescribir las medidas... (avanzando a la puerta) .. ¿vienes?...- preguntó sonriéndole al de naranja que aceptó alegremente y lo siguió a la habitación. En ella ya estaban Raph y Leo, por alguna razón ninguno se hablaba en ese momento, el de rojo estaba sentado en una silla sosteniendo un bote de pintura y mirando las instrucciones que traía detrás, tenía estar en serio aburrido para estar haciendo eso. El de azul no era muy distinto, también estaba aburrido solo que se encontraba apoyando contra la pared, con las manos cruzadas y algo adormilado. Por fin llegaron Donnie y Mikey a la habitación.

\- No se angustien mas hermanos ¡Ya estamos aquí!...- dijo el de naranja algo orgulloso.

\- Ya era hora ¿no lo crees? ...- respondió Raph algo fastidiado y parándose de la silla.- pensé que nos había dicho que no nos demoráramos...- mirando molesto a Mikey.

\- Si pero ... también les dije que me esperaran acá.- respondió el de naranja defendiéndose.

\- ¡No pensé que te tardarías horas!..- dijo Raph con un tono más fuerte a su hermano.

\- ¡Solo fueron unos minutos! ...- le respondió Mikey alzando la voz también.

\- ¡Primero cómprate un reloj, después me hablas del tiempo! ...- volvió a gritar Raph.

\- Ya Raph, cálmete ...- intervino Leo que como que se había despertado por la discusión.- No quiero más peleas aquí ... - haciendo que Raph solo se calle pero mire al suelo algo molesto, mientras Mikey le sacaba la lengua como en señal de victoria.- Eso va también para ti Mikey .- al ver el gesto de su hermanito, que solo bajo la cabeza.- ... Donnie ... ¿que tenemos hacer ahora?...- preguntó el líder a su hermano genio que se había ido a tomar de nuevo las medidas para la construcción de la cama.

\- Mhh? Ah si si...(guardando la cinta métrica que había traído consigo)... tienen que empezar con la base de la pintura que esta allá ... como es algo rápida, luego tienen que seguir con la verdadera pintura que lo eligirás tú Leo ... y ... eso es todo ... nada del otro mundo ...- dijo Donnie sonriendo un poco.

\- Genial ...- respondió Leo con una calmada sonrisa.

\- Si bueno .. yo ya me voy al laboratorio ...- dijo Donnie acercándose a la puerta.- suerte ...- mientras intentaba salir, pero Mikey lo cogió del brazo.

\- E-espera Donnie ... ¿no te vas a quedar a pintar con nosotros?...- preguntó algo triste el de naranja.

\- Me gustaría Mikey pero ... recuerda que aun tengo que terminar de construir las cosas para el cuarto de Leo ... sera para la próxima ¿si? ...- respondió Donnie mientras su hermano lo soltaba para que se alejara de nuevo.

\- Esta bien ...- dijo algo bajo el de naranja, Donnie le sonrió un poco y se retiró. Mikey soltó un pequeño "Owww" con algo de lástima de que su hermano no los acompañara, pero luego habló.- ...Bueno ... ya oyeron lo que dijo Donnie chicos.- acercándose a sus hermanos.- ¡tenemos que ponernos a pintar!- con entusiasmo y agachándose para abrir un bote de pintura, y con la brocha empezar a moverla un poco para luego comenzar a pintar sin ver en donde, solo con una gran sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que Leo lo miraba como algo asustado, esto lo extraño un poco.

\- ¿Que pasa?...- dijo confundido Mikey a su hermano líder.

\- N-nada solo que ... esa no es la pared ...- respondió Leo aun como asustado y señalando a lo que tenía detrás su hermano.

\- ¿Qu-que?...- preguntó aun mas confundido el de naranja para que al voltear a ver lo su hermano señalaba, se encontrara con Raph que tenía la cara llena de pintura y él con la brocha en la mano pintándole más. Mikey se quedó congelado por el susto, Raph no había dicho nada por unos segundos pero luego hablo.

\- Te doy tres segundos para que corras ... tres ...- intentando contener la furia con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡E-espera Raph! ... s-solo fue un accidente hermano yo ...- contestó Mikey desesperado pero el de rojo continuó.

\- Dos ...- sacándose un poco de pintura de los ojos.

\- ¡No-no e-espera! ¡yo .. yo te lo explico! ...- seguía hablando desesperado el de naranja intentando detener a su hermano, Raph solo siguió.

\- Uno ... y cero ... ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Ven acá! ...- dijo el de rojo para comenzar a perseguir a Mikey que había salido corriendo y gritando con un bote de pintura en la mano. Leo los miraba ya cansado, no valía la pena hacer que se detengan de nuevo, se la pasaban peleando a menudo, siguió mirando algo fastidiado la escena y luego abrió el bote de la base de pintura para comenzar su trabajo, mientras que sus otros dos hermanos se seguían persiguiendo, en eso Mikey recordó que tenía a la mano un bote de pintura, lo abrió y amenazó con eso a Raph.

\- ¡Alto ahí Raph! ... si das un paso más, ¡Te tiro la pintura encima!...- levantando el bote de pintura, mientras el de rojo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Quisiera ver si te atreves a hacer eso ...- mirando fijamente a Mikey.

\- ¡N-no estoy bromeando Raph! ...- volvió a decir el de naranja algo asustado por la actitud confiada de su hermano.

\- Solo inténtalo ...- respondió este aun con la sonrisa.

\- Ehhh... ¡T-tú lo pediste!...- dijo Mikey cerrando los ojos para lanzarle la pintura a Raph, pero este se abalanzo contra él e intentó quitarle el bote de pintura, Mikey no se dejó y comenzaron a forcejearse. Leo no estaba tan atento a lo que sus hermanos hacía detrás suyo pero pronto lo estaría, pues en unos de esos forcejeos, Raph jaló muy fuerte el bote de pintura y el contenido salió disparado y manchando completo a lo que estaba más cerca, en este caso Leo. Raph se quedo asustado ante lo que había hecho, intentó decir una palabras.

\- ¡L-leo! ... l-lo siento ... n-no te vi ¡en serio! ...¿e-estas bien?- tratando de disculparse mientras tenía al frente a un Leo cubierto por pintura, que luego comenzó a limpiarse un poco la cara y para después mirar a sus hermanos seriamente.

\- ¿L-leo?...- preguntó Raph algo asustado ante la mirada de su hermano, por unos segundos el líder no dijo nada pero finalmente habló.

\- Ya me cansaron ustedes dos ...¡Vengan acá! ...- comenzó calmado pero luego gritó y comenzó a perseguir a sus hermanos con otro bote de pintura, estos corriendo a toda prisa ante la acción de su hermano. Aunque Leo era alguien pasivo, tenía sus límites y Raph y Mikey las habían sobrepasado. El líder los seguían persiguiendo mientras les lanzaba un poco de pintura, los otros dos solo corrían por sus vidas. (eso les pasa por hacer enojar a Leo XD). Así lo hicieron por unos minutos, cuando alguien entró por la puerta, era Donnie que había venido a ve que eran esos ruidos, pero al ver la escena, se quedó algo sorprendido y unos segundos después habló.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡OIGAN CHICOS!...- haciendo que los demás se detuvieran, tenían pintura en todo el cuerpo, pero más Leo que le había caído todo un bote.- ¡¿Que están habiendo?! ¡Se supone que tienen que pintar la habitación, no entre ustedes!.- mientras los demás lo miraban serio.- ¡Miren como ha quedado todo, hasta el piso tiene pintura! ... ¡Cuando el maestro Splinter se entere los va a ...!.- decía Donnie como regañándolos, pero no pudo continuar porque alguien le había lanzado un poco de pintura en el pecho, era Raph que se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa, junto con sus hermanos, el de morado se quedo sin hablar por unos momentos y luego dijo algo.

\- Buen intento Raph .. pero no creas que con eso me uniré a su ...- respondía Donnie calmado pero de nuevo no pudo continuar por que alguien le volvió a lanzar pintura al pecho, esta vez fue Mikey que lo veía con una sonrisa.- ...Mikey quieres no ...- pero otra vez alguien le lanzó pintura, de nuevo fue Raph que lo miraba desafiante para que se les uniera. Donnie abrió la boca para intentar decir algo más pero de nuevo alguien le tiró pintura y esta vez en toda la cara, sorprendentemente fue Leo que lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona. El de morado ya no aguanto mas así que limpiándose la pintura en los ojos dijo.

\- Esta bien ... quieren pelea ¿no? ..¡Pues la tienen ahora!.- abalanzándose contra todos que lo miraban sonrientes porque se les había unido también. Luego de unos minutos todo el mundo se estaba lanzando pintura por todas partes como en una gran pelea, todo se estaba cubriendo con pintura, incluso las partes que no se tenían que pintar, pasaron más minutos cuando de nuevo alguien volvió a acercarse a la habitacion, esta vez fue el maestro Splinter, que había venido a ver como iban trabajando sus hijos pero en cambio los encontró en medio de una pelea de pintura, el sensei obviamente se enfureció y grito.

\- ¡¿Que está pasando aquí?! .- haciendo que todos se asustaran y cayeran al suelo por el grito, ya en el piso pudieron ver a su padre que se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada sumamente molesta. Los chicos no supieron que decir en ese momento, pero Raph sancando algo de valor dijo algo.

\- S-sensei ... y-yo .. nosotros ... ahhh ... se lo podemos explicar mire ...- con muchos nervios al tener a su maestro tan enojado.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas Raphael ... esta más claro que el agua lo que sucedió aquí ...- dijo el maestro rata mientras se acercaba más a sus hijos.

\- M-maestro Splinter ... en r-realidad solo ...- intentó hablar Mikey pero el sensei lo interrumpió.

\- Ya dije que no quiero más explicaciones Miguelángel ...- dijo un poco fuerte el maestro.

\- Sensei ... le juro que ni siquiera quería estar en esta pelea ... y-yo .. ellos me lanzaron la pintura y ...- hablaba Donnie defendiéndose un poco pero de nuevo el maestro interrumpió.

\- Ohh ... ¿no querías estar en la pelea? ...¿Pero igual te involucraste?...- dijo el maestro con un tono de sorpresa fingida, haciendo que Donnie lo mirara algo triste.- No podrás salvarte esta vez Donatello ... ¡todos son responsables de lo que paso aquí!... Cuando dejaran de actuar como niños y maduraran de una vez ...- decía el maestro enojado haciendo que sus hijos agacharan la cabeza, pero era cierto, aunque ya eran adolescentes a veces les gustaba actuar como niños, bien dicen que los chicos maduran más tarde.- .. Incluso tú Leonardo ... siendo el mayor de tus hermanos y él lider, te dejaste involucrar en esta pelea sin sentido...- con algo decepción en su voz. A Leo esto lo hizo sentir aun peor pero intentó decir algo.

\- S-si lo se sensei ... pero es que yo ...- mirando triste a su maestro pero otra vez interrumpió.

\- ¡Nada de peros Leonardo!...- dijo un poco fuerte el maestro haciendo que el de azul lo mirara más triste.- ...Quiero que todos ustedes limpien este desastre y se den una ducha ¡de inmediato! ... ¡antes de que los castigue a todos! ¿entendieron?...- los chicos movieron la cabeza tímidamente en señal de aprobación. El sensei al igual que Leo era alguien pasivo y comprensible pero cuando tenía que ser estricto lo hacía, luego de eso el maestro se retiro, dejando en el cuarto a sus hijos que se encontraban en el suelo, todos llenos de pintura de la cabeza a los pies, se miraron entre ellos unos segundos, viendo lo manchados que estaban, luego no pudieron evitar solar todos al mismo tiempo unas carcajadas. Esto no era nada raro, a pesar de que se habían quedado algo asustados por lo que les dijo su padre al verse solo pudieron reírse de lo que había pasado, les recordaba a cuando eran aun unos niños pequeños y hacían sus travesuras, el maestro los regañaba, pero siempre estaba unidos como hermanos. No paraban de reír parecía que les habían contando un buen chiste, Raph al abrir un poco los ojos mientras se seguía riendo, pudo ver a Leo riéndose junto con sus hermanos, se veía tan feliz, hasta parecía un niño. El de rojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras lo seguía mirando.

\- S-se ve .. tan tierno cuando se ríe ...- pensaba Raph mientras sonreía, pero Leo notó un poco esto así que volteó a ver a Raph algo serio, este se fijó la mirada en otra cosa rápidamente, tenía la cara aun algo roja. Leo de nuevo recordó lo que pasó ayer en la noche, pero decidió olvidarlo otra vez. Y parándose le dijo a todos que comenzaran a limpiar antes de que el sensei vuelva de nuevo y así lo hicieron, limpiaron toda la pintura del suelo y sacaron la que había regado en ciertas partes de las paredes. Luego se dieron un baño, para empezar con el verdadero trabajo, bueno todos menos Donnie ya que él tenía que trabajar en otra cosa en su laboratorio. Pero los demás si empezaron a pintar las paredes con la base de la pintura para después, pintar con la pintura de verdad. Mientras pintaban Raph a veces volteaba a observar a Leo y se le quedaba mirando un rato, este volteaba rápidamente haciendo que el de rojo se sorprenda y siguiera con lo suyo como si nada. Esto a Leo lo estaba cansando un poco, ya lo estaba notando demasiado.

\- Creo que lo estas haciendo muy obvio Raph...- pensaba el líder, aunque seguía negando todo lo que pasó ayer en la noche. Poco antes de acabar, ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, se habían pasado horas trabajando, hubieran tardado menos si no habrían empezado ese pelea de pintura. Aparecieron unos visitantes en la guarida, se trataban de April y Casey, llegaron de imprevisto pero decidieron entrar con confianza, ya era común que llegaran así. Empezaron a llamar a las tortugas pero al parecer nadie contestaba, el de palo de hockey al no encontrar respuesta solo se sentó en el sillón de la sala como si tratara de su propia casa. Mientras April le decía algo.

\- Voy a buscar a Donnie ¿si?, tal vez este en su laboratorio ...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa hacia Casey que era ya su novio, este aceptó eso con otra sonrisa y se puso ver la TV, parecía que sabía mas o menos lo que le quería decir la pelirroja al genio. Ella se acercó lentamente a la entrada del laboratorio y por el pequeño espacio que había en la puerta semiabierta, pudo ver a Donnie que estaba concentrado en lo que construía, dando un suspiro, decidió entrar de una vez.

\- ¡Hey Donnie!...- saludó April sacando una sonrisa. El genio aunque se encontraba volteado supo de quien era la voz, se detuvo por unos segundos y girando para ver a la pelirroja contestó.

\- ¡Hey! ... April ...- de una manera entusiasta al principio pero al nombrar a la pelirroja lo hizo como que con fastidio, a ella no pareció importarle mucho esto y se acercó más a Donnie.

\- ¿Que haces Donnie?...- preguntó inocente April. El genio volviendo a su trabajo contestó sin mirarle a los ojos.

\- Ehh bueno ... lo normal ... solo construyendo cosas y ... eso ...- con un tono serio y con algo de indiferencia.

\- Genial ...¿Te ayudo?...- preguntó la pelirroja intentando tocar el objeto en el que estaba trabajando Donnie, este deteniéndole la mano le contestó.

\- ¡No-no no! ... esta bien ... yo puedo solo aquí ...- sacando una sonrisa fingida, mientras April lo miraba algo confundida.- ademas ... no podemos permitir que unas manos de humana tan delicadas como las tuyas ... toquen este tipo de cosas de una tortuga mutante ¿verdad? ...- con su tono de preocupación mal fingida, la pelirroja lo miraba aun mas confundida.

\- D-donnie ... ¿Estas bien?...- preguntó con algo de preocupación.

\- Si lo estoy ...- contestó el genio volviendo a su trabajo.

\- P-por que la verdad... esto no me molesta en lo absoluto Donnie ... me gustan este tipo de cosas ...- dijo April intentando ser amable y sonriendo un poco al genio, este lo vio y contestó.

\- ¿En serio? ...- con un tono de sorpresa fingida.- No lo sabía de verdad April ... pensé que te gustaban mas las cosas como ... no se ... mhhh.. ¿el hockey quizás?...- siguió con su tono pero con fastidio al final. Donnie en sí no odiaba a April, ya había estado aceptando estos días que no podría estar con ella, pero todavía quedaba algo rencor dentro de él. April ya lo empezó a mirar mas seria.

\- ¿Que? ¿Pero de que hablas? Acaso ... ohh ... ya veo a que te refieres ...- señalando un poco al genio.- Para eso he venido precisamente Donnie, necesitamos hablar ...- con algo un tono de preocupación.

\- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar April .. entiendo todo ...- respondió Donnie algo seco pero mirando a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Como dices? ... ¿A que te refieres con todo? ...- preguntó algo ofendida April.

\- Deberías saberlo ya que tú estas involucrada en eso...- contestó algo fuerte Donnie.

\- ¡Espera un momento ... quiero que me digas las cosas claras Donnie!..- alzó la voz también la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ya te dije que deberías saberlo! ...- gritó Donnie y así comenzaron a discutir un par de minutos, hasta que por la puerta alguien se acercó, era Mikey que había venido a preguntar algo a Donnie luego de terminar con su parte del trabajo.

\- Oye Donnie ... como cuanto tiempo se tardara la pintura en ...- decía el de naranja pero al entrar se percató sobre la discusión de su hermano con la pelirroja y no supo que hacer, solo intentó decir algo.- Ehhh ... mmhh ... ¿chicos?...- pero ellos parecían no hacerle caso, seguían discutiendo. Al fin Donnie paró la pelea.

\- ¿Sabes que April? .. Me canse de discutir esto contigo .. si no lo recuerdas ... aya tú ... ademas tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer ahora ...- mientras dejaba de mirarla y volteaba la mirada a su hermanito que estaba como atónito ante la situación.- ¡Mikey! ... acompáñame al deposito de la alcantarilla, necesito buscar algo ...- dijo mientras cogía la mano del de naranja que se sonrojó un poco y se lo llevaba con él. April se le quedó mirando molesta y con las manos en las caderas.

\- Aghh ... Chicos...- dijo esta con fastidio. Mientras sucedió esto, el en sillón de la sala donde se encontraba Casey, que al parecer no le importaba mucho sobre lo que escuchaba en el laboratorio (aparte de ciego, sordo ¬¬). Vio que se acercaba la tortuga de antifaz rojo y decidió saludarlo.

\- ¡Hey Raph! ¿Que hay hermano? ... ¿Me extrañaste?...- haciendo que Raph que se estaba moviendo un poco el brazo ya que se le había cansado de tanto pintar, se volteara a mirarlo con una sonrisa y le saludara también.

\- Hola Casey...- para sentarse con en el sillón con él y chocaran los puños. Hace días que no se veían.

\- ¿Donde estabas eh? Te estuve llamando desde hace rato ...- dijo algo fastidiado Casey.

\- Bueno estaba ayudando a pintar el cuarto de Leo, tal vez por eso no te escuché.- respondió aun alegre poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.- hubieras venido antes, así nos ayudabas a terminar rápido ...

\- Eso explica porque estas manchado con pintura ...- dijo algo cansado Casey mientras lo seguía mirando con esa sonrisa.- pero no pude hermano ... la verdad estuve algo ocupado casi todo el día ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?...- con una sonrisa pícara, Raph solo movió un poco la cabeza en son de negación pero no se le quitaba la sonrisa, Casey lo notó así que preguntó.

\- Oye y a todo esto ... ¿por que tienes esa sonrisa eh?...- mirando algo sospechoso a Raph.

\- Ehh? Ah no es nada .. solo estoy ... feliz...- respondió el de rojo cerrando los ojos, la verdad no sabía porque estaba así en realidad, tal vez por que pudo pasar casi todo el día con Leo (si por eso debe ser XD).

\- ¿No será por lo de tu novia eh Raph? ...- dijo Jones con algo de burla. Raph abrió los ojos rápidamente y contestó

\- Y ahí van mis buenos ánimos ...- mirando algo fastidiado al de palo de hockey.- .. ¡Ya te dije que ni estoy estoy enamorado y tampoco tengo novia Casey!- con un tono fuerte. Jones solo rió un poco y respondió.

\- Si amigo lo que digas ... ya se que eso no es verdad ... me lo dijiste ese día ... y ahora que lo recuerdo ... también me dijiste que me ibas a decir su nombre ¿verdad?...- poniendo su sonrisa pícara de nuevo.

\- ¿Qu-que? Yo no ... Aghh ¡Mira Casey! ¡yo no te dije tal cosa!...- respondió Raph ya con la cara algo roja.

\- Por supuesto que si ... me dijiste claramente que me lo dirías después ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?...- dijo Jones fastidiando mas al de rojo.

\- ¡No! ... escucha, solo lo voy a decir una vez más ... ¡no estoy enamorado, entiende!...- gritó Raph, de la nada apareció April que venía del laboratorio luego de la discusión con Donnie, pero escucho esto ultimo que dijo Raph y preguntó.

\- ¿Estas enamorado Raph? ¿En serio? Awww eso en serio es muy tierno ...- al parecer no lo había escuchado completo, y siguió mirando a Raph que se puso aun más rojo.

\- ¿Qu-que? ¡No! ¡d-dije que no estoy enamorado! ¡No lo estoy! ...- gritó Raph intentando defenderse a toda costa.

\- Raph si lo estas no hay ningún problema ... puedes contar conmigo ... estoy aquí para ayudarte- respondió April con una sonrisa y sentándose también en el sofá.

\- ¡N-no April! ¡Y-yo no estoy enamorado de nadie! ...- volvió a gritar Raph que se ponía mas nervioso.

\- Ya no finjas Raph ... se que lo estas .. solo di la verdad ...- intervino Casey con una sonrisa. Raph le iba a contestar pero se escuchó otra voz detrás suyo, era Leo, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaba allí parado escuchando todo.

\- Si Raph dinos ... ¿como es eso de que estas enamorado? ...- con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro tenía otras intenciones. Raph se sonrojó mucho más al ver a Leo no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. La situación se puso peor cuando aparecieron Donnie y Mikey que venían del deposito, el de naranja al ver a todos que miraban a Raph preguntó.

\- ¿Oigan que hacen? ¿Por que miran tanto a Raph?... ¿Hizo algo malo? ...- esperando que alguien le conteste.

\- No digamos que malo ... solo que no quiere aceptar de que está enamorado ...- le respondió Casey con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? ...- contestó el pequeño acercándose a su hermano.- ... Anda Raph ... dinos ¿quien es la desafortunada? ...- sonando divertido.

\- ... Y-ya dije que no es cierto ... e-espera ... ¿¡que dijiste!?...- respondiendo por fin Raph algo tímido pero furioso al final.

\- Ay ya lo siento pero ... en serio dinos ¿quien es? ... preguntó entusiasta Mikey, haciendo que Raph se quede sin palabras de nuevo, no sabía si era por que Leo estaba allí también o por los demás pero no sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento, se ponía muy nervioso y más rojo. Luego de varios segundos al fin respondió.

\- ¿S-saben que? ¡olvídenlo! ¡No tengo que responderles si no quiero! ¡A-ademas t-tengo que irme a bañar! ¿si? ¡Adiós!...- respondió Raph muy violento pero con la cara muy sonrojada y saliendo de la sala mientras los demás solo comenzaron a reír. Menos Leo, él tenía una razón y era lo que había pasado ayer.

\- Definitivamente esta enamorado ...- dijo Casey entre risas mientras que Leo seguía mirando en la dirección en la que se fue su hermano. Luego de esa divertida escena, todos siguieron con lo suyo, Casey siguió mirando la tele, Leo solo se sentó en otro de los sillones a esperar a lo que según su hermano que se había ido a bañar, saliera para que este de duche también, Mikey luego ayudar a Donnie, fue directo a su habitación sin importarle mucho lo manchado que estaba de pintura, el genio se dirigía a su laboratorio pero en eso sintió que algo lo jalaba para un lado, lo llevó directo a su laboratorio al menos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era April, soltó su brazo.

\- ¿Que haces? ...- preguntó molestó Donnie.

\- Creo que aquí está bien .. ahora si quiero que me expliques bien todo Donnie ...- dijo la pelirroja mirando algo desafiante al genio.

\- Ya te dije ... que no tenemos nada de que hablar ...- respondió seco el genio.

\- ¡Lo digo en serio Donnie! ¿¡Que te pasa!? ...- gritó un poco April.

\- No me pasa nada ¿si? ... y si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ...- respondía el genio entrando más a su laboratorio pero April lo detuvo.

\- ¡No irás a hacer nada si no me dices la verdad primero! ...- gritó algo fuerte la pelirroja mirando a los ojos de Donnie, este también se le quedó mirando pero no con furia sino algo cansado y dando un suspiro contestó.

\- En serio ... ¿no tienes ni idea? ...- preguntó algo triste Donnie.

\- Para serte franca ... no ... por eso quiero que me lo expliques ...- dijo ella con una mirada de preocupación. Donnie tardó unos segundos en contestarle pero lo hizo.

\- ...¿Recuerdas ese día que te encontrabas cerca del parque de la escuela junto que Casey? ... pues lo vi todo ... si todo ...¿es suficiente para ti?...- dijo seco el genio mientras April entendió a lo que Donnie se refería. No le salieron las palabras por unos segundos, entendió todo, y se empezaba a sentir muy mal.

\- D-donnie ... y-yo .. yo lo sien ...- respondía algo bajo la pelirroja pero el de morado lo interrumpió.

\- Si Abril ... se lo que me vas a decir .. que lo sientes .. que no fue tu intención ... que te perdone ... ¿sabes que? ... eso no importa ya ... lo entiendo ... entiendo por que tomaste esa decisión ... y acepto que no quieres estar conmigo ... en serio .. eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones ...- con un tono serio y mirando a April que parecía que le quería salir una lagrima, pero a Donnie no, él día que había descubierto eso, se le acabaron todas las lágrimas, ya no iba a llorar más por eso.

\- D-donnie .. yo ...- decía la pelirroja mientras intentaba coger el mano del de morado. Aunque este lo dejo hacerlo le volvió a interrumpir.

\- No Abril ... no es necesario que me digas mas ... en serio lo entiendo todo ...- mientras ella le seguía mirando a los ojos.- ¿y sabes que mas? ... creo ... creo que fui muy duro contigo ... lo siento por eso ... es algo difícil de soportar ¿sabes? ... pero no quisiera ... pero no quisiera que lo nuestro se ponga aun peor ... así que... que dices si ... quedamos solo como buenos amigos ¿si? ... ¿que me dices?...- respondió Donnie sacando una sonrisa se le hacía difícil, ya que ahora si estaba renunciando totalmente a esa chica que hace tiempo decía que amaba, mientras le tendía la mano. Ella solo lo miraba algo triste, aunque luego sonrió igual y se estrecharon la mano. Pero April no se conformó solo son eso así que jalando la mano del genio lo acercó más a ella para que se dieran un fuerte abrazo, Donnie aunque se sorprendió por esto, no trató de alejarse ni nada, se dejó abrazar, le correspondió el abrazo y sacó una sonrisa, ya no sentía más rencor u odio hacia ella.

\- Buenos amigos ...- decía April con calidez mientras abrazaba más a Donnie, se unieron en un tierno abrazo de amigos. El genio estaba consciente de que ya no había marcha atrás pero eso ya no le importaba, April ya había dejado de ser su centro de atención desde aquel oscuro día que la encontró con Casey, pero su conciencia no lo dejaba ser tan malo con ella ... después de todo no era su culpa, su amor tal vez no estaba trazado por el destino. Ese fue el momento en que Donnie, la dejó ir definitivamente. Tal vez eso daría oportunidad a un nuevo romance ¿Quien sabe?

Luego de eso April y Casey se fueron de la guarida. Había sido un largo día, no solo para Donnie, sino también para Leo, se encontraba sumamente cansado por el trabajo de hoy, ademas de que no había dormido nada bien, se sentía que se iba desmayar.

\- ¡Siento que me voy a desmayar en serio!.- dijo un poco fuerte Leo mientras entraba a la habitación de Raph y se caía rendido a la cama, con el de rojo viniendo detrás suyo. Este después de cerrar la puerta, vio que Leo se había tirado en toda la cama, sacando sus protectores y su antifaz, sonrió un poco y habló.

\- Oye ... recuerda que no duerme solo ...- mientras se sentaba en la cama, pero Leo no respondía, parecía que se había quedado dormido. Se le quedo mirando un rato, luego aunque sabía que estaba solo con él, dio un pequeño vistazo a los lados, para luego acercar su mano cerca de su mejilla, se sonrojó un poco al tocarla. Mientras lo seguía mirando pensaba.

\- Qu-quisiera ... quisiera poder decirte... lo que siento ahora ... Leo ...- con algo de tristeza pero en eso el de antifaz azul abrió los ojos, y Raph le dio un enorme susto, casi se cae de la cama. Leo sentándose un poco y mirándolo algo serio, preguntó.

\- ¿Que haces?...- mientras que el de rojo se quedo congelado y con la cara sonrojada, no habló casi por un minuto pero al final respondió.

\- ...Y-yo ahh ...yo .. yo ... ehhh .. t-tenias ... tenias algo .. en la cara ...- muy nervioso por lo que Leo diría.

\- ¿Donde? ...¿Aquí? ...- dijo el líder tocándose una parte de la cara.

\- Ehh ... e-eso ... no importa más ... ya n-no está...- respondió Raph de manera baja quitando la mirada de Leo, aun se encontraba muy nervioso. Leo solo se le quedo mirando un rato, aunque lo seguía negando, sabía sobre el comportamiento de su hermano.- Cr-creo .. creo que sera mejor que vaya ... a dormir ... Buenas ...- decía Raph mientras intentaba acomodarse para irse a acostar, pero Leo lo detuvo.

\- Espera ... ¿recuerdas los ronquidos de ayer? ... no vas dormir si no meditas un momento al menos ...- dijo algo serio mientras Raph lo observaba con una cara tímida.- ... Anda ...¿que esperas? ... solo es una meditación Raph .. nada del otro mundo ...- ya sacando una sonrisa.

\- Ah s-si si ... c-claro ...- respondió Raph obedeciendo a Leo, sentándose en el piso de su cuarto e intentando poner una pose meditación, no lo hacía tan bien que digamos, Leo al ver los intentos de su hermano, se rió un poco. Raph al escuchar su risa se avergonzó, le hizo entender que no lo hacía bien.

\- ¿Qu-que pasa? ¿a-así no se hace? ...- preguntó tímidamente el de rojo. Leo dejando de reír contestó.

\- ... Bueno ...- acercándose más a Raph.- en realidad ... no lo haces tan mal...pero ...- cogiendo los brazos de Raph.- tus brazos ... tienen que ir más arriba y ... cruza más las piernas ...- haciendo poner nervioso a Raph.- ... mhhh ... creo que así esta bien ... ahora ... solo tienes que relajarte ... no pienses en nada violento ... solo en cosas como ... el océano .. o alguna pradera ... o cualquier lugar tranquilo para ti ¿si?...- mientras volvía a la cama, Raph intentó hacer un mejor trabajo esta vez, aunque se le hacía difícil ya que se ponía nervioso que Leo lo estuviera mirando. Leo se dio cuenta de eso así que se echo en la cama para no mirar directamente a Raph. Este unos minutos después, al abrir lentamente uno de sus ojos, se percató que Leo no lo miraba más y se calmó un poco. Luego de varios minutos más, terminó su meditación, apagó la luz y volvió a la cama. Leo estaba echado pero aun despierto con una sonrisa.

\- ... Y-ya termine ...- dijo algo bajo Raph mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Leo también lo hizo mientras le respondía.

\- Genial .. espero que eso sirva esta vez ... - tapándose con la frazada.- hasta mañana Raph ...- pero el de rojo dijo algo más.

\- ¿L-leo?...- sonando nervioso.

\- ¿Si? ...- respondió algo cansado el líder.

\- L-lo que ... paso ... en la sala ... con los demás .. t-tú .. tu sabes que ... no es cierto ¿v-verdad? ... qu-que no .. que no me he enamorado de nadie ¿c-cierto? ...- preguntó tímido Raph. El líder no tardó tanto en responderle.

\- Claro que lo sé Raph ... solo estábamos bromeando un poco contigo... eso es todo ...- dijo calmado.

\- ...Qu-que bien .. no ... quería... que entendieran otra cosa ...- respondió Raph algo mas aliviado.- Buenas noches ...- para voltearse a dormir. Leo también se volteo con una sonrisa pero que luego desapareció.

\- ...Ojala ... eso me fuera ... mas fácil de creer ...- pensó mientras se le volvía a la mente lo de aquella noche, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas negarlo, se repetía así mismo que eso no podría pasar nunca, que solo estaba imaginándolo y no era coherente .. pero era difícil hacerlo, y para no pasarse toda la noche cuestionándose, decidió dormirse de una vez. Tal vez mañana las cosas mejorarían. Ya al día siguiente, Raph empezó a abrir los ojos para levantarse.

\- E-espero ... que lo de la meditación haya funcionado ... y no haber tenido despierto a Leo toda la noche ...- pensaba el de rojo aun algo preocupado por la efectividad del método de ayer.-... Espero que sí ...- seguía pensando y luego se volteó para intentar dormir otro poco más pero al voltearse se percató que tenía al frente a Leo, pero cerca, demasiado cerca, de hecho sus narices se estaban rozando y sus labios estaban a un centímetro de rozarse también, Leo abrió los ojos, se percató de eso igual y junto a Raph dieron un fuerte grito. Los dos tenían la cara roja, pero más Raph, se habían caído los dos de la cama, cada uno por un lado. El de rojo comenzó a preocuparse mucho y a respirar agitado, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, estaba muy nervioso de lo Leo le diría después, así que levantándose un poco vio que Leo hacía lo mismo, también estaba algo sonrojado y luego el de rojo comenzó a hablarle con muchos nervios.

\- L-leo ... yo ... y-yo en serio l-lo siento .. y-yo .. no me d-di cuenta ... f-fue un accidente ¡t-te lo juro!... alterándose un poco. Leo solo lo miraba algo confundido pero con el rostro ruborizado.

\- Cla-claro ... cla-claro ... no h-hay p-problema ...- respondió el de azul también nervioso.

\- N-no no en serio ... n-no me d-di cuenta ...- volvio a decir Raph muy preocupado.

\- E-en serio R-raph ... e-esta todo bien ... a-a decir verdad ...- decía Leo mientras se ponía su bandana y sus protectores.- ...y-yo .. yo ya me voy .. a-a desayunar ... ehhh ... ahhh ... adiós ...- saliendo del cuarto de Raph. Este seguía avergonzado por lo que pasó y se palmeó la cara. No sabía lo que Leo pensaría de él luego de esto, eso le preocupaba mucho. Leo ya se había alejado un poco del cuarto de Raph y dijo para si mismo.

\- ¿P-pero que fue eso?...- aun sin creer lo que pasó.- ...e-esto ... esto se esta poniendo mas grave de lo que creía ...- mientras se cogía la cabeza.- ...n-no ... no pierdas la calma aun ... solo olvídalo si .. olvídalo ... e-es lo mejor ... olvídalo ...olvídalo...- decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde estaban Mikey y Donnie desayunando también.

\- ¿Y esta vez no habrá entrenamiento también?...- preguntó el de naranja alegre a Donnie.

\- Mmmh no lo creo Mikey ...- respondió el genió tomando un poco de su taza.

\- ¿Ahh? ¿Y por que no? si aun faltan guardar las nuevas cosas que construiste para Leo ...- dijo algo decepcionado el de naranja por la respuesta anterior de su hermano.

\- Corrección ... de las que aun estoy terminando de construir...- respondió calmado Donnie.

\- ¿Aun no lo has terminado? ¿Por que?...- preguntó Mikey algo fuerte.

\- Intenta construir todo solo en dos días ... soy un genio Mikey no un santo ...- contestó Donnie bebiendo otro sorbo. Mikey le iba a contestar con algo, pero en eso apareció Leo, tenía la cara algo preocupada, se sentó sin decir nada.

\- ¡Hey Leo! ...- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de los ánimos de su hermano. Este tardo un poco pero respondió.

\- Mhh? ahh si Hola Mikey ...- sin animos y sin verle a la cara, estaba pensando.

\- ¿Leo te encuentras bien...?.- dijo algo preocupado Donnie, Leo miro al genio e iba a responder algo pero Raph apareció también, el de azul al verlo, bajo un poco la mirada y no respondió nada. Raph al igual que Leo solo se sentó sin decir nada, ellos dos solo estaban ahí mirando su comida y muy pensativos. Sus otros dos hermanos notaron esto.

\- ...¿Por que están tan callados?...- le susurró Mikey a su hermano genio.

\- ... Aun no lo se ...- susurró el genio mirando al de azul y al de rojo un poco.

\- Espera... tal vez lo pueda solucionar...- susurró de nuevo el de naranja.- ¡Oye Raph! ¡Buenos días! ¡Ten algunos modales y saluda por lo menos! ¿quieres? ¡O acaso sigues pensando en tu novia! Hahahaha...- burlándose y comenzando a reír pero dejo de hacerlo cuando notó que su hermano no contestaba, ni siquiera lo miraba, aunque lo había escuchado, solo lo ignoro. A Mikey esto lo extrañó mucho.

\- ...No esta funcionando ...- le susurro otra vez a Donnie.- Ya debería haberse abalanzado contra mí furioso y Leo lo hubiera detenido... algo no anda bien aquí...- sonando preocupado.

\- Si lo se ... haber deja que lo intente yo ...- le susurro Donnie a su hermanito.- Así que ... Leo ... aun no me has respondido ...¿Te encuentras bien? ¿sucede algo?...- preguntó mirando al de azul. Este alzó un poco la mirada e intento decir algo.

\- ...Yo ...ahhh n-no es nada en realidad ... solo .. que paso a-algo esta mañana ... e-eso es todo ...- un poco serio para luego seguir pensando.

\- Mhhh .. y ... ¿no se puede saber que es eso que pasó?...- dijo Donnie confundido.

\- ...Ahh .. pues .. b-bueno yo ... en serio .. s-solo...- tartamudeaba un poco Leo pero Raph lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿Fue un accidente si?! ¡Solo eso!...- alzando la voz mientra todos se le quedaron mirando. Raph lo notó y se fue de la cocina algo molesto, el de azul solo lo miraba serio cuando se iba. Las cosas parecía que estaban empeorando y eso lo angustiaba más. A la hora del entrenamiento, el maestro cambio un poco la rutina de uno contra uno para hacer una pelea en donde todos participen, el ultimo que quedaba en pie, ganaba. Mientras los chicos se ponían en posición de batalla, Leo aun seguía pensativo, al igual que Raph pero este al menos había oído las instrucciones y se había puesto en pose de pelea mientras miraba un poco a Leo, intentó no hacerlo por mucho tiempo, tal vez estaba sospechando algo. Cuando el sensei dio la señal, los chicos comenzaron a pelear, aunque el de azul no lo oyó muy bien y entró algo tarde. A Donnie lo derribaron en unos minutos, lo hizo Raph (pobre siempre es lo mismo XD) Luego quedaron Raph con Mikey y Leo que estaba algo cerca de ellos, Raph por tener algo de miedo solo se fue a atacar a Mikey y mientras esquivaba sus golpes Leo comenzó a acercarse a ellos, mientras que Raph sentía que iba a acabar con el de naranja, este envolviéndolo con su kusarigama, lo tiró para un lado junto con Leo, que como estaba demasiado pensativo no lo noto y cayó junto con Raph. El de naranja no pudo creer lo que había hecho.

\- No puede ser ...- abriendo la boca de felicidad.- ...D-derroté a Leo y Raph ... ¡Este es el mejor día de toda mi vida! ¡Lo vio sensei lo vio! ...- gritaba Mikey muy emocionado mientras desataba a su hermano, el maestro se les acercó.

\- Si lo ví Miguelángel ... muy bien hecho, estoy orgulloso...- decía el maestro mientras le sonreía a su hijo que sentía muy grande, pero luego el sensei cambio su sonrisa al mirar a sus otros dos hijos que se sobaban la cabeza por el golpe.- Creí haberles dicho antes que la distracción es muy peligrosa ...- con un tono serio, sus hijo se miraron unos segundos, pero luego de acordarse de lo de la mañana se quitaron la vista algo sonrojados.- ...especialmente tú, Leonardo ...¿que te pasó?- volvió a decir, mientras su hijo lo miraba.

\- M-maestro Splinter y-yo ... yo solo estaba...- dijo Leo ya luego de varios segundos, pero el sensei lo paró.

\- Estabas distraído ... ya lo noté ...- con un tono serio, Leo no supo que decir, se quedo callado. El sensei solo les pidió que no se repita de nuevo y siguieron con el entrenamiento, Leo se dijo a así mismo que tenía que concentrarse muy bien, si no quería que nadie más sospechara nada, al igual que Raph, solo que a este se le hizo un poco más difícil. El de azul actuaba con naturalidad pero cada vez que se acercaba a Raph, le entraba como una onda de torpeza y se equivocaba. El sensei al finalizar el entrenamiento, vio que sus hijos de rojo y azul salieron rápidamente ahí, seguro para que no les pregunte por que se seguían comportando así, el sensei solo se preocupaba, sentía que de nuevo sus hijos estaban pasando por dificultades. Incluso en la hora del patrullaje Leo y Raph se comportaban raros. Estaban distraídos pensando en ese accidente de la mañana. Uno tratando de olvidarlo y el otro simplemente acomplejado por lo que pasó o pasaría después. Al terminar el patrullaje, cada uno se fue a su habitación, Raph estaba algo nervioso ya que tenía que dormir otra vez con Leo, no sabía lo que este le diría o como lo vería o que pasaría ahí de nuevo con él. Pero en eso vio que este se estaba acomodando con una frazada en el sofá de la sala, pareciera que se estaba acostando ahí, esto le extraño un poco y sacando algo de valor decidió hablarle por fin.

\- H-hey L-leo ...- muy timido y con la cara algo sonrojada, Leo estaba casi echado pero al verlo se asustó un poco, se le quedó viendo un rato y al fin respondió.

\- H-hola R-raph...- se le notaba los nervios.

\- O-oye ... ehhhmm ... y-yo ... con ... con lo que paso ... hoy en .. la mañana ... pues ahhh ... c-creo ... creo .. que quieres ... dormir aquí ahora ... p-pero t-te lo juro ... s-solo fue .. un accidente ...- pronunció Raph con la cara algo más roja. El de azul al escuchar sobre el accidente se ruborizó y contestó algo tímido.

\- ¿Qu-que? ahh n-no no ... n-no es por eso Raph ... y-yo ... solo ... a-acabo de recordar que .. en ... realidad no es tan m-malo dormir acá ... y-y ademas .. n-no .. no quiero molestarte m-mas ... e-eso es todo ...- sacando una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No e-en serio Leo ... n-no fue mi intención ...- respondió Raph preocupándose aún de si esa era la razón o no.

\- S-si lo se .. solo ... f-fue un accidente ...lo e-entiendo y ... mañana ... s-solo pondrán mis cosas ... a-asi que podré dormir en m-mi cuarto d-de nuevo ... en serio ... n-no es por lo que t-tú piensas ...- decía Leo mientras intentaba no ponerse tan nervioso, Raph lo miró un poco más.

\- E-entonces ... ¿todo normal?...- preguntó algo tímido Raph. Leo ya sacando una pequeña sonrisa contestó.

\- Si Raph ... t-todo está bien ...- tenía las mejillas algo coloradas aún. Raph le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- G-genial ... ehh bueno .. yo ... yo ya me voy ¿si? ahhh hasta mañana ...- dijo el de rojo despidiéndose del de azul que también se despidió y se acostó en el sofá tapándose un poco, suspiró y comenzó a pensar.

\- No se ... cuanto tiempo aguantaré esta situación ... n-no se también ... hasta donde llegará...- mientras intentaba sacarle algo de razonable sobre los sentimientos de su hermano hacia él, lo negaba a toda costa y también los suyos, pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo más lo haría? No sabía ni por cuanto tiempo más. Al día siguiente, fue el momento de mover todas las cosas que Donnie había terminado de construir a Leo, bueno no todas, su mercancía de los Héroes Espaciales, los tenía que volver a comprar. Pero con lo que había bastaba para él en el momento. Ese día no hubo entrenamiento tampoco, Mikey obviamente estaba feliz por esto. Raph ya actuaba algo más natural, aunque no evitaba ponerse algo nervioso al tener tan cerca a Leo, cuando lo ayudaba a llevar las cosas a su habitación. Al fin terminaron de llevarlo todo. El cuarto se veía hermoso, con los colores que escogió Leo y las cosas que hizo Donnie, parecía difícil creer que hace como unas dos semanas esto estaba en pedazos, pero con la ayuda de todos la dejaron como nueva. Todos, incluyendo el sensei que ayudo también a llevar las cosas, se quedaron viendo el cuarto ya terminado sintiéndose orgullosos, Leo miraba su nueva habitación ya con alegría, aunque no tenía la mercancía de su serie favorita, valoró el esfuerzo de todos por ayudar a reparar su habitación, eso le importaba más a él.

\- Bueno ... creo que ... mejor dejamos a Leonardo ... tal vez necesita tiempo a solas con su nueva habitación ...- mientras se retiraba con sus hijos.

\- Si Leo ...disfrútalo hermano.- decía Mikey alegre saliendo de la puerta, pero antes mencionó algo más.- Y Raph ... intenta no explotarla en pedazos esta vez ...- bromendolé un poco a Raph, que extrañamente no fue a perseguirlo ni nada, solo lo miró algo fastidiado, y aunque el sensei les había dicho que dejaran solo a Leo, el de rojo se quedó más tiempo con él. Había mucho silencio, el de azul pronunció algo mientras miraba su habitación.

\- Nos quedo hermosa ¿no? ...- dijo mientras seguía observando su cuarto, Raph lo miró un poco y respondió.

\- S-si ... - mientras miraba la habitación también.- ... l-la verdad ... se me hace difícil de aceptar que... y-yo lo halla destruido antes ... e-en realidad .. ese día ... y-yo solo estaba ...- hablaba mientras sentía un poco de culpa al haber ocasionado esa explosión de aquel día, pero Leo lo detuvo.

\- Raph ...- haciendo que este pare.- eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia ahora ...- mientras le sonreía a su hermano, este algo tímido también le devolvió la sonrisa.- ... aun no puedo creer ... que vaya a dormir aquí ahora ...- mientras devolvía la mirada a su cuarto.

\- Ni yo ...- dijo Raph algo fuerte, haciendo que Leo voltee a mirarlo, el de rojo se ruborizó al mirarlo, pensó que había dicho algo malo.- ...n-no es que e-este mal qu-que duermas aquí ... s-solo que ...- pero de nuevo el de azul lo interrumpió riendo un poco.

\- Si Raph lo entiendo ... a veces te preocupas demasiado ...- sacando una sonrisa, el de rojo aun algo sonrojado hizo lo mismo.

\- Vaya ... y eso que yo creía que el que se preocupaba por todo eras tú...- respondió Raph con algo más de confianza en sí mismo.

\- Han estado pasando cosas extrañas ... no te sorprendas mucho Raph ...- dijo Leo sin dejarle de sonreír, Raph tampoco, pasaron varios segundos y no dejaban de verse, en eso el de rojo, paró de sonreír y comenzó a acercarse unos centímetros a Leo, este al notar eso, se sonrojó un poco y evadiéndolo dijo algo.

\- B-bueno ... creo .. creo que voy a comer algo a la cocina ...- mientras se retiraba del cuarto. Raph se quedó en la habitación solo, y bajó la cabeza, creo que intentó decirle algo a Leo pero no pudo hacerlo.

\- (Suspirando) ...T-tengo que decírcelo ... ya ...- pensaba mientras salía de la habitación. Mientras Leo estaba en lo cocina preocupándose un poco de nuevo.

\- E-eso estuvo cerca ... no se .. que iba a ...hacer Raph pero ... - se decía así mismo.- tal vez ... ya es hora de pensar las cosas mejor...- mientras volvía a su nueva habitación, se puso en pose de meditación, no intentaba buscar una solución en sí sino otra explicación distinta a lo que para dudosamente él pensaba de la razon del comportamiento de Raph, pero de tanto pensar estos días, en serio, no encontraba nada, ya se estaba cansando, ya no podía negarlo más.

\- ... Cr-creo ... que esto .. ya no lo puedo seguir negando más ... s-se ha vuelto .. demasiado obvio ... Raph ... definitivamente ... está enamorado ... y aunque parezca ... totalmente descabellado aun ... lo está .. pero de mi ... y aun .. me cuesta creerlo ... pero ... lo que en serio no puedo creer aun ... es este ... este sentimiento ... qu-que ... aparece una y otra vez ... c-cada vez ... que esta tan cerca ... o .. m-me mira demasiado .. no puedo ... evitar sentirme así ... e-es tan raro en serio ... pero ... no puede ser amor ... y lo digo de nuevo .. no puede ser jamas eso ... n-no puede ser .. que yo .. siendo ... el mayor ... m-me haya enamorado ... de uno de mis hermanos .. de Raph ... es que .. eso en serio .. no p-puedo creerlo aún ... tal vez es otra cosa ... no lo se ... pero .. que podría ser más ...- pensaba y pensaba Leo tratando de buscar otra razón.- Y-yo ... no puedo ...hacer eso ... n-no puedo aceptar ... e-esos sentimientos ... n-no está bien... por que .. eso .. no debe pasar ... no debe ... ni ... siquiera .. estoy .. tan seguros de ellos ... solo ... me queda ... tratar .. de olvidarlo de nuevo ... solo olvidarlo ... tal ... vez desaparezcan ...- mientras pensaba más angustiado por largos minutos, pero de la nada recordó algo que pasó hace muchos días.

\- E-espera ... s-si ... Raph ... e-está ... enamorado de m-mí ... e-ese día ... de la c-crema ... lo qu-que paso ...- mientras recordaba...

_Pequeño Flachback_

_\- ¿E-estas bien Raph?...- preguntó Leo confundido._

_\- S-si si ... no me pasa nada ...s-solo ... solo t-tengo un poco de frió .. e-eso es todo...- le respondió Raph sumamente sonrojado._

_\- Bueno ... lo que tu digas ...- le contestó Leo continuando con la aplicación de la crema. _

_Fin del Flashback _

Luego de recordar lo de ese día, Leo no pudo evitar ponerse sumamente rojo, en serio había hecho eso y ni le importó en ese momento. (recién te diste cuenta Leo? Facepalm). Pero en eso alguien entró por la puerta, se trataba de Raph, estaba muy tímido. Leo saliendo de su pequeño trance lo vió y se puso muy nervioso. Raph intentó decir algo.

\- H-hey Leo ... ¿puedo p-pasar? ...- preguntó con la cara algo roja. Leo aun nervioso le movió la cabeza para decirle que sí. Luego del que rojo entrara hubo un pequeño silencio, Raph sacando algo de valor decidió hablar.- ...O-oye L-eo .. ahhh qu-quiero ... ehh n-necesito ... decirte algo ...- con una voz baja. Leo al escuchar eso se angustió más, sabía mas o menos a lo que se refería Raph, este solo continuó.- ...Ehhh... mira ... t-tal .. vez ... tal vez ... te sea ... m-muy extraño ... e-esto pero ... ahhhh ... ehhh y-yo qu-quisiera ... decirte .. qu-que ...- sonrojándose más, pero no pudo continuar porque vio que Leo se paró apresuradamente, empezó a salir de la habitación con la cara roja, diciendo.

\- Ahhh Raph ... y-yo... m-me lo cuentas ...l-luego ¿qu-quieres? ... yo ahh ... t-tengo que ir .. a ahhh.. a hacer esa cosa ... qu-que es muy importante ... yo ... ahh ... adiós ...- mientras salía del cuarto.

\- L-leo pero yo quiero...- intentó pararlo el de rojo, pero ya era tarde, Leo se había ido. Esto lo entristeció más, ya había perdido otra valiosa oportunidad, y con todo ese coraje que le había costado acumular para empezar a decírcelo siquiera, pero no se daría por vencido aún. Leo se había alejado bastante de su habitación. Seguía muy nervioso.

\- (Suspirando) E-eso .. estuvo más cerca aun ... ufff ... que bueno qu-que me salí a tiempo ...- mientras se cogía la cabeza, pero escuchó algo.

_\- ¿!Pero que estás haciendo!?_

\- Ehh? qu- ¿Quien dijo eso? ...- preguntando Leo confundido ante la voz que había oído.

_\- ¿Que se supone que haces?_

\- ¿Qu-que? ¿quien dijo eso? ¿qu-quien eres? ¿donde estás? muestrate...- dijo de nuevo al volver a escuchar esa voz.

_\- ¿No tienes ni idea de quien soy?..._

\- Ehhmmm... N-no ...- dijo Leo algo molesto a esa voz.

_\- Pues tú mismo tontito ... y estoy en tú mente._

\- ¿Qu-que? ... tú no puedes ser yo ...yo estoy aquí ... yo soy ... ¡p-pues yo!..- respondió aun molesto el de azul.

_\- Hahaha claro que soy tú ... pero solo un lado tuyo ..._

\- ¿Que? ... ¿a-a que te refieres?...- preguntó ya confundido.

_\- Solo un lado ... ese lado del que te estás negando ... del que no quieres hacer caso ... solo lo quieres olvidar ... pensando que solo pasará pero ... no te va a funcionar por mucho tiempo. .. tarde o temprano ... lo tendrás que aceptar..._

\- ¿C-como dices? ¿de que me estas hablando? no entiendo a lo que te refieres...- aun muy confundido el líder.

_\- ¡Ay por favor! ... ya deja de mentirte así ... en serio no te da bien ... sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero ... sabes lo que pasa entre tú y Raph más que nadie ... tú lo quieres ..._

\- Cl-claro que lo quiero ... ¡p-pero como mi hermano! ...- respondió algo nervioso.

_\- Hahahaha ... dije que dejaras de mentir ... ya deja seguir negando esos sentimientos que tienes ... tú ... también te has enamorado de él ... al igual que él de ti... vaya .. en serio tienes suerte..._

\- ¿S-suerte? ¿p-pero de que estás hablando? eso aghhh ... no siento nada por Raph ¿entiendes? ¡nada!...- dijo algo sonrojado.

_\- Hahaha de verdad eres gracioso, en serio ... y eso que sientes ... cuando te mira tanto o estás cerca de él ... ¿que es? ¡dime!_

\- N-no lo se ... a-aun no lo sé...- de manera baja.

_\- ¡Dímelo! ¡Tú lo sabes muy bien!_

\- ¡Ya dije que no lo se!...- alzando la voz un poco.

_\- ¡Es amor! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Amor! ... ¿Te es tan difícil decirlo acaso? ... ¿¡Por que lo sigues negando aun?!_

\- ¡No me digas eso! ¡No te creo nada! ... ¡No estoy enamorado de él ya te lo dije! ... No ... n-no ... no puedo .. eso ... arruinaría todo ...- con un tono de lastima al final.

_\- ¿Como lo sabes? ...no lo has intentado aún._

\- N-no puedo hacer eso ... no debo hacer eso ... jamás ... por ...eso .. solo ... trato de olvidarlo ... no puedo ... seguir pensado en eso... no está bien ... lo mejor ... es que solo lo olvide ...- cerrando los ojos.

_\- No podrás hacerlo por más tiempo ... mira ... la verdad ... no es tan difícil ... como piensas ... solo tienes que dejarte llevar por este lado ... solo tienes que confiar en mi .. quiero decir en ti mismo ... las cosas se arreglaran por sí solas ..._

\- ¿C-como hago eso?...- preguntó preocupado pero la voz no le contestó nada.- ¿V-voz? ¿voz misteriosa? ... ¿T-tú?.. quiero decir ... ¿y-yo? ... ¿Alguien?... aghhh cr-creo que con todo esto ... me estoy volviendo loco ... que ya .. estoy escuchando voces ... aunque .. se escuchaba .. tan real...- dijo mientras avanzaba a su cuarto, al llegar notó que Raph ya no estaba en él. Solo se hecho en su cama a pensar en lo que la voz le había dicho. Tal vez tenía razón o tal vez no ... Leo comenzó a cuestionarse mucho esto, pero la verdad fue que, aunque la voz le había dicho que lo aceptara, en las siguientes ocaciones, en donde Raph con toda su valentía intentaba decirle sobre sus sentimientos, Leo solo lo evadía a toda costa, no quería que pasara eso, solo lo ignoraba, trataba aun de no pensar en eso, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, se sentía tan confundido, no sabía que hacer, lo único que se le ocurría en las veces que el de rojo intentaba declararsele, es evadirlo con cualquier excusa, nada más. La mente de Leo se estaba acomplejando más, pero Raph notó este comportamiento y de como Leo intentaba ignorarlo en muchas ocaciones, se hartó de estar de bueno, intentandole decir sobre lo que sentía para ser interrumpido con cualquier excusa barata, que en una de esas cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cogió a Leo del brazo y como que lo acorraló contra la pared con algo de fuerza.

\- ¿Que pasa contigo ahora? ...- dijo el de rojo con una mirada de furia.

\- ¿Qu-que? No se de que me hablas ...- respondió el de azul quitandole la mirada a su hermano.

\- ¡No finjas! ...- gritó Raph con una mirada algo violenta.

\- Raph ... suéltame ... y-ya te dije que no se .. de que me ... estas hablando...- respondió Leo intentando soltarse de Raph, pero no pudo.

\- ¡Ya no me mientas! ¿Quieres?.- gritó aun más fuerte el de rojo, haciendo que el de azul se asuste un poco.- ...¡Todos estos días te he estado intentando decir algo importante! ¡Pero tú solo ... s-solo! ... ¡Solo me has estado evadiendo Leo? ¿Que te pasa?...- mirando fijamente al líder.

\- N-no me pasa nada ¿si? ... y-yo ¡estoy perfectamente bien! ...- dijo Leo algo angustiado ya que estaba mintiendo. Raph solo lo miraba.

\- E-en serio ... pensé .. qu-que .. podía confiar en ti .. cuando quisiera ...- decía el de rojo con algo de lástima.- ... Ya veo que no ...- cambiando su rostro a uno mas molesto y mirando mas al de azul.

\- ... S-si puedes hacerlo aun ... y-yo ... esos dias ... yo solo ... s-solo estaba ocupado ¿si? ... eso es todo ...- seguía mintiendo Leo.

\- Ocupado ... ¿en que?...- dijo Raph con un tono serio.

\- Ehhhmm ... ahh .. e-en ... en c-cosas importantes ¿de acuerdo?... m-mas importantes de lo que crees ...- continuó Leo mirando al de rojo un poco molesto, este se dio cuenta de que aun no le decía la verdad, eso lo molestó mucho, pero no grito solo se quedo callado por unos segundos y habló.

\- Siempre juntos pase lo que pase ... ¿no? ... patrañas...- refiriéndose a lo que su hermano le había dicho hace tiempo, soltando a Leo y saliendo del lugar con el rostro furioso.

\- Ay Raph ... no empieces ¿quieres?...- decía Le mientras seguía a su hermano.- ... ¡Raph! ¡No te pongas así! ...- corriendo detrás del de rojo que se dirigía a su habitación.- ... ¡Raph! ... ¡Eran asuntos importantes! ¡Entiéndelo! ...- ya Raph le había cerrado la puerta, Leo comenzó a tocarla algo fuerte.- ¡Raph! ... ¡Abre la puerta por favor! ... ¡Raph! ..- pero el rojo no le abría o le contestó.- ... ¡Raph! ... ¡¿Quieres abrir la puerta por favor?! ... hay que arreglar esto ¿si? ... ¡Raph!...- insistía mas pero nada, luego de unos minutos Raph dijo algo.

\- ¡Déjame solo! ¿si?... ¡Alejate!.- sin decir mas, Leo ya no intentó tocar de nuevo, solo se apoyó contra la puerta y se cogió la cabeza.

-(suspirando) ... l-las cosas ... se están poniendo ... de mal ... en peor...tal ... vez ... tal vez ... esa voz ... tenía razón...- pensaba para sí mismo muy preocupado, en eso oyó la voz de nuevo.

_\- ¡Por supuesto que la tengo! ..._

\- ... T-tú otra vez ...¿P-por que te apareces recién ahora? ¿Donde estabas?.- dijo algo molesto el líder.

_\- Hahahaha ... estaba en tú mente ... ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?... y solo me aparezco cuando este lado .. o mejor dicho tú mismo ... pide en serio que lo hagas ... es necesario que lo dejes salir de una vez..._

\- Y-yo no pedí nada ...- algo bajo.

_\- Bueno .. el lado que te domina ahora no ... pero este lado si ... en serio quiere salir y tú no se lo permites..._

\- Y-y no lo haré... jamás ... no puedo ... n-no está bien ...- dijo agachando la cabeza.

_\- Aghh ya me cansé de esto... solo acéptalo ¿quieres? ... solo hazme caso ... ya veras que todo saldrá bien ..._

\- N-no ... no puedo ... simplemente ... no puedo ...- cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

_\- Claro que sí ... solo ten algo de valor y ... confía ... en ti... haz lo que dice tú corazón ... _

\- ¿M-mi corazón? ... ¿lo que me dice mi corazón? aun n-no estoy tan seguro de lo me estás hablando voz extraña...- pero la voz ya no volvió a aparecer.- Genial ... ahora se fue de nuevo ...- dijo algo cansado pero escuchó algo.

\- ¡Te dije que te fueras de aquí!...- gritó Raph desde su habitación al escuchar que Leo aun estaba cerca. Leo solo dio un pequeño suspiro y se retiró de ahí. El de rojo no quería hablarle en ese momento se sentía furioso, tantas veces que lo había intentado para que el de azul solo lo ignorara o tratara de evitarlo.

\- L-lo estoy intentando .. en serio que lo estoy haciendo ... pero ... Leo solo hace las cosas mas difíciles ...- pensaba Raph mientras se acostaba en su cama. Leo también estaba en su habitación pensándolo muy bien, no sabía en serio a que lado hacerle caso, que si al lado que según esa voz era de su corazón o si al otro, más razonable y disciplinado. Ya luego pasaron días que seguían con lo mismo, hasta que algo pasó.

**POV. Raph**

_Justo cuando creí que las cosas no se podrían poner peor, sucedió lo de Karai ... ¡Demonios! ... tenía que pasar eso... si antes no me hablaba casi nada con Leo por lo de la discusión y parecía que las oportunidades se acababan, luego de lo que le pasó a Karai, después de eso ... las cosas empeoraron ... la verdad ... ya casi ni lo veo, está casi todo el día en su cuarto... aun sigue lamentándose por lo que pasó con ella y echándose toda la culpa ... El maestro Splinter e incluso Mikey y Donnie, ya han ido a hablar con él en unas ocaciones para decirle que deje de echarse toda la carga pero ... no parece dar buenos resultados ... para nada ...no ha salido de ese estado aún ... aunque yo tampoco ... he podido hablar con él todavía... no he tenido la oportunidad ... no desde ese fatídico día ... de la mutación de Karai ... luego de eso ... vi que se sintió devastado ... ya ni mis celos me funcionan en este momento ... no si de verdad ... se siente tan mal ... en serio ... me preocupa mucho ... no se cuanto tiempo más estará así ... quisiera ... poder decirle ahora lo que siento por él pero ... sabiendo como esta ... no se si ... sería lo correcto... aunque ... ¿sabes que? ... en serio he esperado demasiado tiempo para decírselo ... he perdido tantas oportunidades ... pero ya no mas ... tengo que decirlo ya o no aguantaré... iré a su cuarto ahora mismo ... no me detendrá nadie ... ya estoy cogiendo más valor ahora ... pase lo que pase ahí ... al menos .. lo intenté ... aunque ... espero tener suerte esta vez..._

**Fin del POV. Raph**

Y como lo había dicho el de bandana roja, se fue al cuarto del de azul, muy decidido en que ese seria el momento al fin sin importarle que, se paró en la puerta de Leo y toco un par de veces, no contestaba nadie, así que solo pasó, en ella vio al líder, sentado en su cama con la cabeza agachada, parecía que aun se seguía lamentando. Raph luego de echarle seguro a la puerta, se acercó un poco, Leo solo alzó la cabeza mirando al de rojo pero sin decir nada. Este se sentó al costado suyo y sacando algo de su valor habló por fin.

\- L-leo ... T-tú ... ¿aun ...lo sigues pensando? ...- tal vez no había sido la mejor pregunta. El de azul se tardó un poco en contestar pero lo hizo.

\- E-en serio ... estaba esperando que vinieras ...- respondió Leo bajo, el de rojo aún se sorprendió ante lo que dijo su hermano.

\- ¿Y-yo?...- dijo algo tímido Raph

\- ... S-si ... todo lo que he hecho ... estuvo m-mal ... cometí un error ese día ... y a-aun me siento culpable ...- dijo el de azul con lamento.

\- Leo ... t-tú ... esa no fue tú culpa ... Karai ... ella pues ... mira ... en realidad... fue culpa de Destructor ... tú lo sabes ...-respondió algo preocupado el de rojo.

\- N-no me refiero solo a lo que paso con Karai, Raph ... ese día ... en ... que me dijiste que ... s-solo te ignoraba ... y-yo pues ... por mi culpa ... e-empeoré las cosas hermano...luego pasó lo de Karai y... y-ya las cosas se pusieron aun peor ... p-pero tal ..vez si no lo hubiera hecho ...tal vez si no te hubiera evitado ...esos días ... t-tal vez ... no estaría sufriendo .. c-como lo estoy haciendo ahora ... en serio lo siento Raph ... lo siento ...siento haberme ...comportado así esos días ... discúlpame por favor ...- decía el de azul mirando con tristeza a su hermano, que se le había quedado mirando.

\- L-leo ... n-no tienes ya ... nada de que disculparte .. o sentirte culpable ... p-pero ... si en serio ... t-te hace sentir mejor ... si .. te p-perdono ... la verdad es ...qu-que ... fue también m-mi culpa ... y-yo ... yo no debí gritarte ... a-así en primer lugar ... y-yo igual ... lo siento Leo ...- respondió algo triste Raph, Leo al mirarlo sacó una pequeña sonrisa y respondió.

\- Cl-claro que te perdono ... es todo .. lo que necesitaba ... g-gracias Raph ...- sin dejar de sonreír, Raph al verlo un poco más también le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- E-entonces ... ya todo ... ¿esta bien? ... ¿e-estamos ... mejor ahora? ...- dijo algo nervioso Raph.

\- Si ... creo .. que ahora... las cosas .. mejoraran un poco...- aun sonriendo a su hermano que también lo hizo, pasó varios segundos y Raph volvió a hablar.

\- ...O-oye L-leo (mirando más a Leo) ... aun ... siento .. l-lo que pasó con Karai ... la verdad ... n-no era tan mala ... después de todo ...- mientras su hermano ponía una cara algo más seria, Raph al notar eso, sintió que había dicho algo malo e intentó corregirlo.- ...l-lo siento ... cr-creo .. creo no debí .. m-mencionar eso ...- mirando un poco el suelo. Leo sonrió un poco y respondió.

\- No ... esta bien ... lo que pasó con ella ... ahora ... ya no me afecta tanto ¿s-sabes? ... ya estoy olvidándolo ...- dijo algo calmado, mientras que el de rojo solo lo miraba, y preguntó de nuevo con algo de nervios.

\- ...T-tú ... ahh ... tú ...¿aún la sigues ... qu-queriendo?...- esperando una respuesta y mirando a los ojos de su hermano.

\- ...Cr-creo ... que lo pasó entre ella y yo ... no daba p-para más ... tal ... vez ... nuestro destino ... no era .. el estar juntos ... debí ... saberlo antes ... n-ni siquiera ... ni siquiera sé ... en donde estará ahora .. o si me recuerda ... o algo ... ya no .. se nada de ella .. después de su mutación ... tal vez .. eso .. sea lo mejor ...eso .. me ayudará a .. olvidarla mas ...- decía mientras observaba un poco a su hermano que estaba algo nervioso.

\- E-eso ... qu-quiere decir un n-no ... ¿cierto?.- dijo aun un poco tímido Raph. Leo sonriéndole contestó.

\- Puedes apostar tu caparazón ... a que ya no más ... ya ... lo superé definitivamente ...- mirando más sonriente al de rojo que lo miró así de nuevo. Se vieron por largos segundos, comenzaron a verse a los ojos demasiado. Raph podía ver los hermosos ojos color azul de Leo, parecía que se perdía en ellos. El líder pudo ver los brillantes ojos color verde tóxico de su hermano, eran tan bellos. No se que le habrá pasado por la mente a Raph, ya que luego de eso dejó de sonreír y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Leo con sus mejillas rojas, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, el de azul al darse cuenta se sonrojó un poco y dio un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás, pero el de rojo uso su mano derecha para cogerle el rostro, mientras lo seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos, Leo no hacía nada solo observaba como su hermano se acercaba cada vez mas a él, y un segundo después Raph sacando más valentía, usó su mano para traer mas cerca a Leo y poder besarlo finalmente, al momento de tocar sus labios, Raph cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza mientras se sonrojaba más, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía como reaccionaría Leo, este solo se había quedado en blanco y como que congelado de la sorpresa, unos segundos después, salió de su pequeño trance y se fijó en la situación en la que se encontraba, su hermano, Raph, lo estaba besando directo en los labios, el de azul no sabía que hacer en ese instante, solo estaba ahí sin hacer nada, entonces en un intento de alejar a Raph de él, alzó su brazo izquierdo que temblaba mucho para terminar con ese beso, pero por más voluntad que puso, no pudo hacerlo, en cambio uso su brazo para apegar más a Raph rápidamente mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y lo besaba aún mas. Ya no pudo seguir negándolo, ya no podía, se dejó llevar por ese lado que tanto estaba rechazando hasta ahora, sabía que quería ese beso mas que nada en este mundo sin importar que, al igual que Raph. El de rojo también sabía sobre las consecuencias que traería esto pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, ellos solo seguían, hacían movimientos algo torpes con la boca y la lengua, ya que ninguno de los dos había besado a alguien antes, no sabían como hacerlo bien, aparte de que estaban muy nerviosos y sus corazones latían muy rápidamente. Pero eso no les importaba, se estaban besando con pasión y eso era más relevante, en serio lo disfrutaban mucho, aunque pensaban.

\- ... N-no no puedo creer esto ... y-yo .. yo de verdad ... ¿e-estoy besando a Leo? ... ¿a Leo? ... n-no lo puedo creer aun ... p-parece ... parece un sueño ... y-y aun si lo fuera ... ojala n-no se acabe nunca ... nunca... Oh Dios ... s-sus ... sus labios se ... sienten tan bien ... t-tan cálidos... p-pero ... lo .. que aun no puedo .. cr-creer todavía ... es que .. L-leo no ... me haya alejado de él aun ... p-pensé que lo haría ... ni bien rozara sus boca ... pero .. n-no ... m-me esta ...a-abrazando y ... besando a-aun mas fuerte ... p-pareciera ... pareciera ... que él también ... lo estuviera disfrutando ... a-al igual que yo ...- le pasaba por la mente al de rojo mientras sentía la lengua de su hermano jugar un poco con la suya.

\- ...E-esto ... no.. e-esto no esta bien ... no debería ... estar haciendo ...e-esto ... n-no deberíamos ... e-estoy ... estoy besando ... a mi propio hermano ... p-pero ... no puedo detenerme ... ¿Por que? ...¿P-por que no puedo soltarme? ... siento ... siento ... qu-que ... no quisiera .. separarme de él ...aunque .. l-lo intente con todas mis fuerzas ... no ... puedo ... ¿Por que? ... n-no lo entiendo ... al sentir sus l-labios ... y-yo .. solo ...s-solo ... e-es que ... s-se sienten tan...- iba pensando Leo intercambiando saliva con su hermano, pero oyó esa voz de nuevo.

_\- Se sienten tan bien ¿no? ... no quisieras que se termine nunca ... que solo estén ustedes dos en el universo ¿cierto?... me alegra saber de que ... ya lo estas aceptando..._

\- T-tú ... n-no digas nada...- respondió Leo a la voz que ya no dijo nada más, solo siguió besando a Raph, sabiendo aun lo que vendría después, pero él solo quería que ese momento durara para siempre al igual que su hermano, que al fin luego de tantos intentos, pudo a través de ese beso, transmitir lo que sentía al de azul...

Continuará ...

* * *

Termine esta parteeeeee! tamaño enciclopedia de nuevo... ¡es una maldición! definitivamente no tengo duda que estoy maldita con esta historia XD bueno ... ¿suspenso otras vez? sorry XD me gusta verlas sufrir ok no, es parte del drama eso es todo TuT Bueno que tal les pareció? les gustó o algo? diganme! por favor! ;A; Lo siento si use spoilers de un capitulo que solo esta estrenado en ingles ... no se me ocurrio nada más para alejar a Karai de aquí XD perdon de nuevo igual creo que ya lo deben saber, si son verdaderas fans locas como yo XD ... ajskbnhjbdb no se por que pero estoy llorando TvT raro por que no hay partes tristes la verdad ... mhhh ... tal vez por lo del beso ... si .. debe ser por eso ... es mi llanto de alegría TTuTT ... aunque no estaba tan segura de ponerlo en este capitulo pero luego me dije: Nahh ya basta de tanto drama, bésense de una vez ¡maldita sea! ya no puedo aguantar mas :v y listo ya esta XD

Al fin mis babies se besaron akjdcdbniu~* estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes, ya van avanzando ¿ven? ;w; ya luego viene el lemon, solo denle tiempo ok? XD Bueno tambien se habran fijado que Leo al igual que yo tenía conflictos con él mismo acerca de lo que quería hacer, al menos su parte oscura gano esta vez no como a mí TuT pero te entiendo Leo es difícil, luego te toman como loco, ya luego al manicomio XD Y acerca de la parte de Donnie y April ... mmhhh ... hice que terminaran como amigos.. que mas da? XD la verdad ella no es tan mal que digamos ... cada uno toma sus decisiones ... tal vez así le ayude aconsejándolo un poco en el amor ¿no lo creen? ewe pero la relacion de Donnie con Casey ... mmmhh ... digamos que eso ya no tiene remedio ... aun se siguen odiando XD es normal ... Casey no es para nada lindo o tierno ... o amable... ¿en que pensabas Abril? ... cambiar a mi sexy Donnie por él por favor ... ¿que tienes en la cabeza? puro aire seguro :B

La verdad me gustó mucho la parte de la pelea de pintura XD Esos cuatro me van a matar con su hermandad TuT es que su relación de hermanos es tan akdjcnfjvhfuh~* que me muero ;w; y también la parte del beso, obviamente y hablando de eso ... ¿que les pareció esa escena? les agradó? lo odiaron? estuvo muy forzada? diganme! XD soy mala para las escenas románticas lo se TuT aun trato de mejorar en eso ... pero no puedo D: si así es con los besos como sera con el lemon, no quiero ni saber XD me haré un problemon seguro :v Bueno y las personalidades? que tal? buenas? aun me preocupo mucho por eso, asi que haganmelo saber ¿si? Splinter ... sigues siendo el mas difícil aun ... ¿por que eres tan bipolar a veces? XD Casey y April tampoco fueron faciles, por eso no los traeré tan seguido, sus personalidades en la serie son algo planas a mi parecer :v

Trataré de actualizar cuando el tiempo se apiade de mi un poco, la universidad te quita mucho :c solo esperen ¿si? igual lo tengo terminar si o si, o no dormiré bien XD Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado este chapter. Nos vemos cuando nos veamos. Bye Bye :3

PSD: ignoren mis faltas ortográficas por favor, si me pusiera a corregirlas todas, no publicaría en semanas XD


	7. No podemos, Sí podemos Parte 1

Y regresando desde las entrañas de lo desconocido vengo yo de nuevo ... Hola 8D Primero ... no me maten por no actualizar en mas de dos meses o mas haha disculpen en verdad, es que tuve muchos problemas U.u también me vi el final de temporada y los episodios que salieron recientemente, eso me distrajo mucho... luego cuando quería avanzar con el fic, la inspiración no me llegaba, fue horrible ;_; ... pero afortunadamente con algo de ayuda lo termine, así que no se preocupen por mi, no me he muerto ni nada, jamas dejaría este fic por nada el mundo =3=

_**Marcela-Hawk: **Wahhh __Muchas gracias! me alegra de que te guste, me hace muy feliz nwn Aqui esta para que no esperes mas! :D Saludos~_

**_lucia-nami 14:_**_ Que bueno que te gustaron las personalidades y el beso igual, no estaba tan segura cuando escribi esa parte, aun me falta practicar en lo romantico XD Donnie ni se da cuenta aun, pero ya llegara el momento ewe Yo te busco ahi y no te encuentro conectada TuT Bueno no importa hablamos cuando podamos? Cuidate ~_

**_Yaque: _**_El preciado beso fue el mas querido del capitulo creo (?) XD jajaja no la podía dejar asi no mas en el aire, por eso seguiran siendo amigos con Donnie, si para que Mikey tenga chance ewe ... con respecto a sus reacciones mhhhh... mejor ve el chapter XD No es tanto su lado oscuro, es el lado de su corazón :) Cuidate ~_

**_WakaiSenshi: _**_(Dios que review mas grande XD) Siento haberte hecho tal maldad D: no fue mi culpa, escribi ya que tenia tiempo libre :v bueno pero te entiendo, algo asi me paso a mi, estaba estudiando para mi examen de historia y por curiosidad (en realidad era por aburrimiento) estaba leyendo fics de tmnt y encontre uno super genial *O* ya estaba terminado pero tenia como 45 chapters omg y los leí todos en una noche ;A; es mas que obvio que no pase el examen pero valio la pena TuT 1.- jajaja espero que así sea y mi mente loca sea brillante (?) 2.- Yo igual TuT lloremos de felicidad XD 3.- Si lo pondre en un poco de peligro ... pero mas adelante, haber como metería esa frase en el fic tendré que pensarlo XD aunque yo pensé que era Leo el que decía: "Come to daddy" o algo así la verdad no me acuerdo :B 4.- Ya no los podía ocultar mas eran muy obvios aunque lo siga negando :v si ya no es mas un baby :'D Tu también cuidate mucho ~_

**_Sara Mury 11: _**_salta con confianza que yo te atrapare (?) ok no XD y gracias :3 Besos ~_

_**Alexiu Leblanc:**_ _me da gusto de que estes tan pendiente de que si actualizo o no?) lo siento si te hice esperar tanto pero aqui esta la continuacion para que no me mates si? haha si a ti te ponian en un convento de monjas por leerlo, que me hubieran hecho mis papas por escribirlo TuT seguro que me quemaban viva y luego echaban mi cuerpo al río para finalmente bailar cerca de la orilla ok no XD tengo mucha imaginación. solo te digo que la fogosa escenita aun no llega aqui sorry, paso a paso querida XD ya llegara esta muy muy muy pero muy cerca :v oh DonniexMikey? yeahhh baby si abra ewe XDD Saludos~_

_**Kiara . martinez .790:**_ _hahaha aun no se si lo hare o no, tal vez en otro fic (?) XD no se Mikey no piensa eso la verdad, su amor es como que mas ... puro y cute ;w; no como el caliente de Raphie x3 yo si odio a capril la verdad y mucho XD (hace a mi Donnie infeliz :c) y bueno yo si shipeo mucho a DonniexMikey (no me mates XD) y no es tanto por eso de los ukes y semes, casi todas las parejas que me gustan, incluyendo RaphxLeo, los shipeo por que veo sus interacciones en la serie y el tiempo que pasan juntos, veo la química entre ellos ewe ya luego me doy cuenta si son ukes o semes, bueno eso pienso yo y respeto tu opinión :3 Hahaha los chicos se quedaron como que congelados al leer mi fic (?) XD estupido y sensual Raphael esto es t-cest querido y es hermoso asi que shut up! TuT tu si amas a Leo! He dicho! y con todas las células de tu sexy cuerpecito :v Cuidate y saludos ~_

Habian mas pero ya la flojera me gano y no respondí XD, Ok disculpen si las respuestas son siempre tan laaaaargas, me emociono mucho al responderlas TuT y bueno gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen sentir como si fuera una escritora de verdad ? aunque mi ortografía sea horrible y mi forma de contar historias aun peor :'D ... pero yo se que me quieren .. de una forma u otra ewe, Bueno ya hay que empezar con el chapter! TMNT 2012 le pertenece a Nickelodeon, no a mi :v

* * *

**No podemos, Sí podemos Parte 1**

Al día siguiente, Mikey fue uno de los primeros en levantarse, luego del Maestro Splinter claro, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo y aunque el ambiente de la casa después de la mutación de Karai estaba algo triste y callado, él no perdía sus buenos ánimos, al de naranja le gustaba pensar en el lado positivo de las cosas sin importar cuales fueran los problemas, estaba haciéndole el desayuno a su hermano Leo, ya que con lo que ocurrió ese día, este no salía de su habitación culpándose a si mismo de lo que había pasado, nada de lo que le decía el de naranja o Donnie o su padre lograba que saliera de ese estado, estaban preocupados por él, hace días que no salían a patrullar, tampoco Leo entrenaba con sus hermanos, solo estaba en su habitación, Mikey le traía la comida e intentaba animarlo un poco pero no tenía caso, parecía que no había nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, o era lo que el pequeño pensaba hasta el momento, ajeno a lo que la noche anterior había pasado con su hermano líder y su otro hermano de bandana roja. El de antifaz azul, se encontraba en su cuarto, en una pose de meditación, estaba pensando algo preocupado.

\- N-no puedo creer aun lo que ... paso anoche ... no puedo creer que Raph y yo ... nos hayamos besado ayer ... n-no se como paso solo ... pasó ... (suspirando) bueno .. tal vez si se ... porque paso ... y-yo ... también ... le correspondí ese beso ... ¿por que? ... no puedo entenderlo aun ...- se decía Leo a sí mismo y de nuevo oyó esa voz.

_\- ¿Todavía sigues dudando? pensé que te había quedado claro ya ..._

\- Aghh ... ¿y tú que quieres ahora?...- con un tono de fastidio.

_\- Creí que con ese beso ibas a cambiar de parecer ... ya veo que me equivoqué._

_\- ¿Que? ¡¿Como puedes pensar tal cosa?! ... cuando nos dimos ese beso yo solo ... Agh ... s-solo fue un error ¿si? nada mas ... un ... gravísimo error ...- respondió Leo muy serio al final._

\- No parecía que pensaras eso cuando besabas a Raph ... en realidad ... creo lo estabas disfrutando también ¿verdad? ...

\- ¡No! ¡C-claro que no! ...- con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

_\- Hahaha ... eso pensé ... pero tú a mi no me puedes mentir ... soy tú mismo ...se lo que estas pensando y lo preocupado que estas ahora ... aunque no deberías estarlo ... solo hiciste lo que tu corazón deseaba y eso no es malo ..._

\- ¡¿Te estas escuchando tan siquiera un momento?! ... besé a mi ¡propio hermano! ¡a Raphael! ... eso es MUY malo ¡¿no lo entiendes?! ... (suspirando) ... ¿cual es mi problema? ... empeoro las cosas luego ... de haberlas arreglado ya ... ¿que clase de hermano soy?...- decía Leo recordando un poco lo que paso luego de ese beso...

_Flashback_

_En la habitación del líder, estaban dos hermanos tortugas, uno de antifaz rojo y otro azul, aunque lo no parecían ya que en ese momento estaban uniéndose en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas jugaban un poco junto con sus bocas, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería soltarse, ya llevaban varios minutos así, hasta que luego Raph como finalizando el beso, puso sus manos en los hombros de Leo y comenzó a alejarse muy lentamente de sus labios, solo un hilo de saliva los unía, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Un poco de saliva cayó debajo de los labios del de azul, este sin dejarse de mirar con su hermano se disponía a limpiarse el rostro pero en eso Raph alzó su brazo y lo limpió por él, luego dijo algo._

_\- L-lo siento ... fue culpa mía ...- refiriéndose al pequeño hilo de saliva que le cayó a Leo, este tardó un poco en responder._

_\- No ... h-hay problema ... e-está bien ...- dijo sin parar de mirar a Raph, este comenzó a alejarse un poco de él, luego bajo la mirada por unos largos segundos mientras Leo lo seguía observando, aun tenían los rostros rojos. Después se paró y habló._

_\- ... C-creo ... creo que debo irme ahora ...- sin esperar una respuesta, acercándose a la puerta y saliendo por completo del cuarto, Leo solo lo observaba cuando se iba, no pudo decir nada y cuando se fue agacho un poco la cabeza, pensando preocupado en lo que acababa de acontecer. ¿Había hecho mal al corresponderle el beso? Leo solo se angustiaba mas, acababa de arreglar el problema con Raph y después ocurrió esto. Solo estaba él pensando junto con ese gran silencio incomodo de su cuarto._

_Fin del Flashback_

\- ...A-ahora ... no se que pensará él de mi ... no se ... que va a pasar ... y-yo ...yo no debí hacer eso ... tuve la oportunidad de terminarlo pero .. no pude ... solo ... he ... empeorado todo ... y no se ... como arreglarlo ahora ... - pensaba Leo con un tono de tristeza al final y de nuevo la voz interrumpió.

_\- Vaya ... tú si que te preocupas por todo ... ¿algún día dejaras de hacerlo? ..._

\- Agh ...¿Como tienes el descaro de decirme eso? ¡Por tu culpa estoy metido en este problema! ... Si no te hubiera escuchado ... Si ¡tan solo! ... no te hubiera escuchado ...¡no tendría que preocuparme por esto! ... - dijo algo fuerte el de azul.

_\- Yo no creo eso ... Raph fue el que te besó primero así que ... no tuviste opción ¿o si? ... además ... recuerda que somos uno mismo ... así que es tu culpa también ..._

\- ¿Que? ¡Claro que tenía otra opción! alejarme! ... terminar con ese beso! ... pero por hacerte caso a ti ... a tu ¡maldito lado! ... ¡empeore las cosas! ...- contestó un poco furioso.

_\- Oye oye ... no me grites así ¿quieres? ... te dije que tú también tienes la mitad de la responsabilidad ... pero ya deja de angustiarte y echarle la culpa a otro por lo que hiciste, mejor busca una solución ... mira ... esto vas a hacer ..._

\- ¡No! Ya no te voy a escuchar mas!... La única vez que lo hice ... ¡Todo salió mal! ...- dijo muy molesto Leo.

_\- Agh que pesado eres ¿lo sabías? ... solo te iba a sugerir que vayas ahora mismo a hablar con Raph para que soluciones esto de una vez, dejes de preocuparte tanto y puedan estar juntos ... ¿hay algo malo en eso eh?_

\- ¡Claro que si! Todo! ... Piensas que esto es una broma ¿cierto? ... las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees ...

_\- ¿En serio? (con un tono relajado)_

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ... yo ... y-yo ... no puedo hacer eso ... no se como ... podré verlo ... a la cara de nuevo luego de lo que paso ...- agachando la cabeza.

_\- Si dejaras que yo hiciera el trabajo no se te haría tan complicado ... por favor ... te lo estoy suplicando ahora ... déjame ser libre de una vez ... deja de ocultarme tanto ... se que no quieres hacerlo, te conozco muy bien ... pero el lado que te domina ahora no te deja ... por favor ... solo libérame ... solo tú puedes hacerlo ... libérate tu mismo ..._

\- Y-yo no .. debo hacerlo .. no puedo ...- aun con la cabeza agachada.

_\- Solo hazme caso una vez mas ¿si? ... ¡POR FAVOR!..._

\- ¡No! No voy a hacer eso! ¡No esta vez! ... si estas en mi mente ... ¡entonces te quedaras allí! ¡Por que no pienso sacarte otra vez! ... ya no lo haré ...- muy serio al final.

_\- Puede que eso pienses ... pero seguiré en tu mente así que ... tarde o temprano me dejaras salir ... solo es cuestión de tiempo ..._

\- ¡NO! ¡No no no! ¡Ya te dije que no! ... ¡Ya jamás haré eso! ...- comenzaba a gritarle Leo a esa voz y luego notó que alguien estaba en la puerta y volteó a ver de quien se trataba, era Mikey que estaba trayendo el desayuno a su hermano, pero al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación para tocar, escuchó unos murmullos dentro de esta y abrió algo confundido la puerta para encontrarse con Leo que parecía que le estaba gritando a alguien, pero no había nadie con él, el pequeño pregunto aun confundido.

\- ¿Leo? ... ¿Que estas haciendo? ...- mirando muy raro al líder que se sonrojó un poco.

\- ... A-ahhh esto ... y-yo .. yo solo estaba .. meditando un poco ... ¡si! ... solo eso ...- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa el de azul.

\- Yyyy ... parte de esa meditación ... ¿tiene que ver con que hables solo?...- volvió a preguntar Mikey confundido.

\- Ahh s-si si claro que si ... es para ... c-conectarme ... con ... mi yo interno ... s-si eso exactamente ...- dijo Leo aun muy nervioso, la voz habló en su mente de nuevo.

_\- ¿Con tu yo interno? Hahaha si claro ..._

\- ¡Tu cállate! No arruines esto también ...- contestó el líder en su mente, haciendo un pequeño gesto con su cara mientras Mikey lo seguía mirando raro.

_\- Mhhh ahora que lo pienso ... eso no esta muy lejos de la verdad ... soy la voz que esta dentro de ti ... solo que no me dejas ser libre hasta ahora ... Como tu yo interno ... te ordeno que hagas lo que yo te diga o ... (con un tono de mandato)_

\- ¡No ahora! ...- pensó Leo mientras seguía haciendo un gesto algo gracioso, Mikey aunque estaba confundido dijo.

\- Bueno ... como conoces más de esto que yo ... debes saber lo que haces ...- con una cara aun de duda pero alegre al final.- ...Mira te traje tu desayuno Leo ...- sonriendole más a su hermano y dejando la bandeja de comida al frente del de azul que estaba sentado en el suelo.

\- ...Gracias Mikey ...- contestó Leo sonriendo un poco.

\- Veo que estas con más ánimos hoy ¿cierto? ...- dijo el de naranja sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Mhh? Ah si ... creo .. creo que yo .. ya me siento un poco mejor ...- respondió Leo cogiendo un trozo de pan de la bandeja, Mikey se le acerco un poco más para seguir hablándole.

\- Entonces ... ¿crees que puedas entrenar con nosotros hoy? ... ¿Si Leo? No es lo mismo sin no estás tú ... ¿Siiii?...- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Bueno ... en realidad ... no se si ...- decía Leo con la cabeza algo baja, pero la levantó para mirar a su hermano que lo observaba muy feliz esperando una respuesta.- (Suspirando) ... Claro Mikey ... iré a entrenar con ustedes ...- sacando una tierna sonrisa. Mikey lo abrazó muy fuerte.

\- Gracias hermano ... que bueno saber que tus ánimos se están levantando y las cosas comienzan a mejorar...- dijo el de naranja siguiendo con el cálido abrazo, Leo estaba sonriendo un poco pero cuando mencionó que las cosas estaban mejorando desapareció su sonrisa.- "Si supieras ..." .- pensaba Leo preocupado por su situación; al momento que Mikey lo soltó fingió una sonrisa.- Creo que te dejaré tomar tu desayuno...- pronunció Mikey mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Te veré en el dojo... ¡los demás estarán felices de saber que ya te sientes mejor! ...- dijo emocionado para cerrar la puerta y retirarse al final. Leo dejo de fingir su sonrisa y soltó un profundo suspiro.- ... Si tan solo ... fuera como dices Mikey ... y las cosas mejoraran ...- mirando un punto en fijo en el suelo, la voz intervino una vez más.

_\- Se mejorarían si me hicieras caso ¿sabes?_

Pero Leo ya no le respondió más, sentía que no era el caso, de todos modos no lo quería escuchar, solo siguió comiendo un poco. Mikey quiso decirles a todos acerca de los nuevos ánimos de Leo, fue primero a decirle a su hermano temperamental. Este estaba en su habitación, también se encontraba en un estado muy pensativo y algo angustiado, estaba haciendo unas flexiones en el suelo para ver si podía liberar su mente de tanta preocupación, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía lograrlo, solo recordaba lo que pasó hace unos dos días.

_Flashback_

_\- ... ¿Y? ... pudiste lograr algo Donnie...- dijo una tortuga de antifaz naranja con un tono muy preocupado a su hermano que salía de la habitación del de azul, este al mirarlo puso una cara de tristeza y respondió._

_\- (suspirando) ... No Mikey ... nada parece animarlo ahora ...- haciendo que el pequeño baje la cabeza algo triste.- ... le sigo diciendo que se deje de sentirse tan culpable, que podría hacer el retromutágeno pero... no tiene caso ... no se por cuanto tiempo Leo seguirá así...- bajando igual la cabeza, hasta que se percató que Raph estaba pasando algo cerca de ahí, Donnie puso una cara algo molesta y dijo un poco fuerte._

_\- ¡Hey Raph! ...- acercándose un poco a él.- Se te ve algo tranquilo ...- mientras que el de rojo volteaba para verlo con seriedad.- ¿Por que no vienes e intentas animar un poco a Leo eh? ... después de todo ... eres el único que no ha ido a hablar con él luego del accidente ...- cruzando los brazos_

_\- ... Ustedes ya fueron a hablar con él y no obtuvieron nada ... no creo que yo pueda hacer la diferencia ...- dijo el de rojo poniendo una voz seria.- Mejor deberían estar buscando a Karai ... por eso debe estar tan preocupado ..._

_\- Sabes que la hemos estado buscando por días y aun no tenemos pistas de donde puede estar pero ... no se trata de eso Raph ... Leo necesita mucho apoyo ahora ... y me refiero ¡a todos! ...- dijo el genio aun con su mirada un tanto molesta, pero el de rojo no le contestaba.- ... Mira ...- soltando sus manos.- ... Se que a pesar de lo que dices ... ella aun no te agrada ... pero al menos intenta fingir que te importa Leo por un momento ¿quieres? ... incluso si ...- decía Donnie hasta que Raph alzó la voz._

_\- ¡Si me importa él! ¿¡Si!? ... ¡Y no es como tú piensas! ...- haciendo que el genio lo mirara algo asustado.- ... Solo .. ¡solo tengo cosas importantes que hacer ahora! ¡nada mas! ...- con una mirada desafiante para luego voltear y comenzar a alejarse del lugar._

_\- Más importantes que tu propio hermano ...- pronunció Donnie para que Raph lo escuche, este al hacerlo paró por un momento pero siguió avanzando como si no hubiera oído nada, el genio solo soltó un pequeño suspiro y miró algo triste a su hermanito que lo miraba así también.- Vamos Mikey ... tal vez si deberíamos estar buscando a Karai ... el sensei también se siente algo preocupado aun ...pero no tanto como Leo ...- llevándose a su hermano de naranja con él._

_\- No lo sé Donnie ... ya la hemos buscado tantas veces que ... no se si la podremos encontrar...- mirando aun triste a su hermano._

_\- Hay que seguir intentando Mikey ... hay que seguir intentando ...- respondió el genio lléndose con el de naranja. Raph aunque estaba ya alejado de ellos pudo oír su pequeña conversación, lo hacían sentir aún peor, él si quería entrar al cuarto de Leo para animarlo también, estaba muy preocupado por él al igual que sus hermanos, pero tenía algo de miedo, no porque podría no conseguir nada, sino por lo que le diría, quería poder decirle acerca de sus sentimientos que ya no los podía seguir guardando por tanto tiempo pero tal vez no era lo mejor, también estaba algo preocupado, pensaba que Leo aun seguía sintiendo algo por Karai y por eso estaba tan devastado. Quería con todas fuerzas sacar algo de valentía y hablar con él pero no podía en ese momento._

_\- Cobarde ...- se decía así mismo Raph por no tener más agallas y poder decírselo de una vez._

_Fin del flashback_

\- Pero cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y poder entrar a su cuarto para hablar con él ...

_\- ...T-tú ... ahh ... tú ...¿aún la sigues ... qu-queriendo?...- esperando una respuesta y mirando a los ojos de su hermano._

_\- ...Cr-creo ... que lo pasó entre ella y yo ... no daba p-para más ... tal ... vez ... nuestro destino ... no era .. el estar juntos ... debí ... saberlo antes ... n-ni siquiera ... ni siquiera sé ... en donde estará ahora .. o si me recuerda ... o algo ... ya no .. se nada de ella .. después de su mutación ... tal vez .. eso .. sea lo mejor ... eso ... me ayudará a ... olvidarla más ...- decía mientras observaba un poco a su hermano que estaba algo nervioso._

_\- E-eso ... qu-quiere decir un n-no ... ¿cierto?.- dijo aun un poco tímido Raph. Leo sonriéndole contestó._

_\- Puedes apostar tu caparazón ... a que ya no más ... ya ... lo superé definitivamente ...- mirando más sonriente al de rojo que lo miró así de nuevo..._

\- Y lo que pasó después fue ...- recordaba Raph mientras volvían a él esos segundos antes de que sus labios se juntaran, siguiendo con las flexiones y sonrojándose un poco, se preocupaba más hasta que Mikey abrió la puerta de su cuarto hablando en voz alta.

\- ¡Hey Raph! ¡A que no sabes que pasó!...- haciendo que el de rojo se caiga al piso de la sorpresa, su hermano comenzó a reír.

\- Hahahaha! No puedes hacer tantas flexiones ¿eh? ... Hahahaha seguro es porque estas muy pesado hermano.- poniendo un sonrisa burlona. El de rojo se fastidió un poco y respondió también.

\- ¡Tú con suerte puedes hacer 5! ...- parándose frente a Mikey.

\- Eso es porque simplemente no los quiero hacer ...- dijo el de naranja con algo de vanidad, Raph lo seguía mirando molesto y dijo.

\- Que quieres Mikey...- son un tono cansado.

\- Bueno vine para ver si ya estabas despierto, ya veo que sí ...- sonriendo un poco.- mejor ve a desayunar rápido .. el entrenamiento comenzara en poco tiempo ...- alegre pero Raph aún lo miraba molesto.- Oye ya deja de poner esa cara de gruñón ¿quieres? ¡alégrate un poco! ... oh espera acabo de recordar ... tu cara es así ¡Hahahaha ...!.- el de rojo se fastidió aun más.

\- Si Mikey ... ahora ¿¡Quieres largarte!? ...- alzando la voz.

\- Esta bien, esta bien (alzando los brazos para calmar a su hermano) ... no tienes porque ponerte así ya me voy.- con un tono relajado y acercándose a la puerta para retirarse pero antes de irse dijo algo más.- Oh casi lo olvido ... ¡Leo ya se siente mejor y vendrá a entrenar con nosotros ¿No es eso genial?! ...- muy emocionado, mientras que Raph lo miraba algo sorprendido.- ... ¡Las cosas por fin se están arreglando Raph! ...- aun entusiasmado pero notó que el de rojo bajó la cabeza.- Ah si si ... ya me voy ... no necesitas molestarte mas ... ¡te veo en la cocina! ...- cerrando la puerta finalmente. Raph se quedó pensando, ahora tenía que ver a Leo en el entrenamiento, no sabía lo que este pensaría de él luego de que lo besó. Solo se cogió la cabeza muy preocupado.

\- ...Leo ...- dijo muy bajo para echarse en su cama. Mikey luego se dirigió al cuarto de Donnie para decircelo también, abrió la puerta gritando un poco.

\- ¡Oye Donnie! ¡No vas a creerlo pero Leo ...!.- mas notó que su hermano no estaba en su cama, esto lo extraño un poco.-... ¿Donnie? ...- dijo para alejarse del lugar al no encontrarlo ahí.- ... Mhhh ... ¿donde estará?...- iba pensando el de naranja cuando pasó por el laboratorio del genio y se preguntó.- ¿No estará en ...? .- mientras entraba por la puerta y efectivamente Donnie se encontraba en su laboratorio pero estaba durmiendo en su mesa de trabajo al lado de lo que parecía ser una parte de algún artefacto que estaban a medio acabar y unos planos revoloteados un poco más allá.- ¡Donnie allí estas! ...- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a su hermano y notó que este aun se encontraba dormido, se le quedó observando unos segundos cuando luego apareció un sentimiento que ya había percibido antes, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco mientras lo seguía mirando, no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, aun no lo podía comprender, pero luego noto lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mirando mucho a su hermano con ese raro sentimiento y movió la cabeza rápidamente para olvidarlo.- ¿Qu-que estoy haciendo? ... no se si debería estar mirándolo así ...- pensaba algo preocupado.- (suspirando) ... mejor ... solo lo despierto ...- algo bajo para acercarse más al genio y comenzar a moverlo algo tímido.

\- ¿D-donnie? (esperando un respuesta pero nada) ... ¿Donnie? ( aun nada) ...- ya se estaba cansando un poco, así que sin importarle mucho gritó.- ¡Donnie despierta!.- haciendo que su hermano se levante de susto y hablara alterado.

\- ¡¿Qu-que? ¿que pasa?! ...-y luego vea al frente a su hermano que lo miraba con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.- ... Oh eres tu Mikey (bostezando)...- mirándolo aun somnoliento.

\- L-lo siento ... no ... quería asustarte así de nuevo ...- dijo Mikey algo preocupado. Donnie le sonrió un poco.

\- No hay problema ... esta bien ...- con una tierna mirada, pero se podía notar en sus ojos que no había dormido muy bien, tenía ojeras.

\- Hey Donnie ... ¿No pudiste dormir anoche? ...- contestó el de naranja.

\- Hmm? ... no muy bien la verdad Mikey... (bostezado) aun sigo intentando descifrar con el aparato que te encontraste, este mensaje que finalmente pude obtener de los Kraang ... pensé que lo encontraría rápido pero me pase toda la noche en eso ... y no consigo nada hasta ahora ... creo que es un código distinto al de la vez anterior ... su sistema es bastante amplio y ... estas escuchando lo que digo ...- con un tono de cansancio al final, Mikey se había ido a fisgonear en uno de sus experimentos, luego se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando y contestó.

\- Oh lo siento Donnie ... ¿decías? ...- con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

\- Mehh ...Olvídalo Mikey ...- dijo el de morado aun con ese tono de cansancio y parándose del asiento cogiéndose la cabeza.- Agh este sueño me esta matando ... mejor voy a la cocina por una taza de café ...- caminando hacia la puerta de su laboratorio pero volteó.- ... ¿No vienes? ...- con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a su hermanito que lo miro a los ojos y contestó.

\- C-claro ...-contestó algo nervioso y se fueron con Donnie a la cocina, en el camino el de naranja comenzó a mirar disimuladamente a su hermano, aun no entendía la razón de porque esos sentimientos aparecían y desaparecían de la nada en él, jamás los había sentido antes, luego solo volvió a mirar hacia otro lado para no levantar sospechas ...- ¿Por qué por momentos me siento así? ...no lo entiendo ...- se le cruzaba por la mente al pequeño. Al llegar a la cocina Donnie comenzó a prepararse el café, mientras Mikey tomaba asiento, aun seguía cuestionándose por ese sentimiento que a veces le salia sin ninguna razón aparente por un par de minutos hasta que le preguntaron algo.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo o te quedaras ahí pensando como si nada? ...- dijo el de morado terminando de prepararse el café.

\- Eh? Ahh no no gracias ... Yo .. yo lo haré solo...- respondió el de naranja parándose, sacando un tazón y un poco de cereal de uno de los estantes para luego comenzar a servirse el contenido pero otra vez comenzó a mirar disimuladamente a Donnie que estaba concentrado bebiendo su café y leyendo el periódico, no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de mirarlo tanto ... en eso el genio subió rápidamente la vista de su periódico hacia el pequeño, este se asustó un poco.

\- Ehhh .. ¿hay algún problema Mikey? ... - preguntó algo confundido.

\- ¿Que? No no n-nada .. no .. no es nada en realidad ...- respondió algo nervioso el pequeño mirando hacia cualquier otra parte.

\- ¿Estas seguro? ... normalmente Tú no estás así ... ¿sucede algo?... - volvió a preguntar el genio.

\- Pues yo ...s-solo .. solo es que ...- comenzaba a procuparse un poco, a él se le hacía casi imposible mentir, mas se le ocurrió algo para salir de esta.- ... O-oye Donnie ¿que crees? ... pude hablar con Leo esta mañana y vendrá a entrenar con nosotros hoy. Genial ¿No?- ... con una sonrisa nerviosa al final, no estaba seguro de que le respondería su hermano.

\- Mikey quieres no cambiarme de ... espera ... ¡¿en serio?!...- volvió a decir muy sorprendido.

\- Ehh S-si ...- respondió aun con nervios el de naranja ...

\- Wow en serio no puedo creerlo ...- sacando una sonrisa.- ... pudiste hablar con el ¿por eso fue? ..- manteniendo su alegría.

\- Bueno ... en realidad cuando entre a su habitación se sentía que él estaba algo diferente, no se por que ni por quien, pero ...- comenzaba a explicar el Mikey pero mientras Raph había salido de su habitación y estaba ya cerca de la puerta de la cocina cuando oyó lo que el pequeño decía.- ... Cuando entre tenía otros ánimos no se .. como si le hubiera sucedido algo la noche anterior ...- terminó de decir, Raph al escuchar eso o pudo evitar pensar de que se referían a lo que los dos habían hecho ayer, solo dio un pequeño suspiro y entró a la cocina.

\- Hey Raph! ...- dijo Mikey algo animado, pero su hermano temperamental solo se sentó con algo de indiferencia hacia los demás, eso extraño un poco a sus otros hermanos.

\- Raph ... Leo vendrá a entrenar hoy con nosotros, no te parece ...- intentó decir Donnie con algo de ánimos pero lo interrumpieron.

\- Si ya lo sé ... Mikey me lo dijo hace unos momentos...- solo eso pronunció para seguir sirviéndose el cereal con seriedad y sin mirar a nadie. Eso confundió aun mas a sus hermanos. Donnie le fue a susurrar a su hermanito.

\- Pensé que se iba a alegrar tan siquiera un poco ... estas seguro que le dijiste lo correcto Mikey ...-

\- Pues si ... también reaccionó como de ese modo cuando se lo dije yo ... ¿crees que le pase algo? ...- respondió el de naranja a su hermano.

\- Yo creo que si ... si no, no tendría esa cara de pocos amigos ...- dijo el de morado.

\- Nahh su cara siempre ha ido así ... pero pensé que le importaría un poco mas cuando le di la noticia...- contestó el pequeño que junto a su hermano miraban a Raph cautelosamente detrás de las paginas del periódico, este por fin habló.

\- Saben que puedo oírlos ¿cierto?...- dijo serio el de rojo. Sus hermanos se miraron por unos segundos luego Mikey habló.

\- Raph ... es la verdad ... Estas actuando algo extraño ...- mientras miraba a la tortuga temperamental...- ¿No te da gusto de que Leo por fin vaya a salir de su cuarto y venga a entrenar con nosotros? ...- notándose algo de tristeza al final, el de rojo solo bajo un poco la mirada pensando en que tendría que ver definitivamente a Leo hoy, tardó un poco pero contestó.

\- ... Claro que si ...- aunque con el tono en que lo dijo, se veía lo contrario.

\- Pues la verdad no parece ... ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirnos?... ¿sucedió algo?...- intervino el de morado, pero de nuevo el de rojo no contestó solo agacho la cabeza. Su hermanito no podía soportar verlo de esa manera por más tiempo así que volvió a hablar.

\- Que te pasa en serio Raph ... ahora me estas preocupando tú ... no me gusta verte así ... bueno ... así estas casi siempre pero .. esta vez es diferente ... ¿tiene algo que ver con nosotros?...- poniendo algo de angustia en sus palabras.

\- ... No ... no son ustedes ...- respondió con indiferencia el temperamental, se demoraba en responder.

\- ¿Y entonces? ... ¿con quien? ... ¿es con Leo?...- contestó Mikey aun preocupado, Raph ni bien escucho ese nombre abrió mas los ojos.- ...¿Es con él acaso?...- insistió otra vez el pequeño, el de rojo soltó un pequeño suspiro y contestó.

\- ...No es ... nada... chicos...- notándose la seriedad con la que lo dijo a parte de que no les estaba mirando de frente.

\- Solo quiero ...- empezó a decir el de naranja pero Raph lo interrumpió.

\- ...Ya les dije que no es nada ...- levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¡Pero...!.- pronunció un poco mas alto Mikey pero el de rojo lo interrumpió de nuevo.

\- Se me olvidaron mis Sais ... los veo aya ...- sin mas que decir se retiro de la cocina, dejando su plato de cereal a medio acabar y a sus hermanos algo mas confundidos y preocupados. Ellos no pudieron hacer nada en ese momento solo dejaron que se fuera, Mikey para nada se creía que no le pasaba nada a su hermano y menos Donnie, este ya empezaba a sospechar algo... Al momento en que Raph abrió la puerta de su cuarto la cerró con mucha fuerza y se apoyó contra ella dejándose caer sentado en el suelo cogiéndose la cabeza aun mas angustiado que antes.

\- ... ¿C-como ... como le voy a ver la cara ahora? ... ¿que pensará él de mi? ... ¿e-estará molesto conmigo? ... podría ser por el beso o por que ... simplemente me fui como ... si nada de la habitación luego ...- se preguntaba el temperamental, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que podría pasar cuando volviera a ver a Leo a los ojos, se cuestionaba bastante y cada vez mas angustiado.- ...Aghh yo ... yo no debí besarlo ayer ... no debí haberlo hecho, no se lo que me paso en ese momento, yo creo que solo ...- decía mientras volvía a recordar como ayer tuvo la suficiente valentía para acercársele al de azul tanto como para besarlo en los labios.- ... solo me deje llevar ...(suspirando) ... aunque ahora ... creo no puedo sacar nada de coraje ...n-no ... tengo que ... ¿como veré a Leo entonces? ...- se decía a decía a si mismo dándose algunos ánimos.- ...Ya deja de ocultarte Raph ... deja de estar tan nervioso y actúa como hombre ... bueno ... como tortuga en realidad pero... tienes que ir aya ... y enfrentarte a las cosas... pase lo que pase ¿Esta bien? ...- soltando un largo suspiro al final, cogiendo sus Sais que si las había olvidado y volteándose para coger la manija de la puerta, dudó por unos segundos pero finalmente la abrió, estaba un poco mas decidido esta vez, tendría que ver a Leo, todo esto ocurría mientras que el de azul había terminado con su desayuno en su cuarto, cogió sus katanas y dejó salir un profundo suspiro, él también ya había aceptado que vería a Raph en el entrenamiento ... pero cuando el líder llegó al dojo pudo ver que mas adentro en el cuarto de su padre, este se encontraba parado dándole la espalda y observando un retrato ... A Leo no se le ocurrió otro que el de su antigua familia, con el maestro aun en su condición humana, Tang Shen y Miwa ... esto lo entristeció un poco ... aun se sentía algo culpable por lo que le había pasado a Karai así que decidió entrar a la habitación para hablar con su padre, hace días que no lo hacía ...

\- ...Sensei ... - pronunció un poco bajo el de azul, su padre aun así pudo escucharlo.

\- ¿Leonardo? ...- preguntó mientras se volteaba.

\- S-sensei... me gustaría hablar con ...- mas no pudo continuar, por la interrupción de su maestro.

\- ¡Leonardo ...!.- dijo más alto y corrió a abrazar a su hijo rápidamente, este se sorprendió un poco al principio pero luego le correspondió el abrazo.- ... Que gusto me da ver que ya saliste de tu habitación por fin ... me tenías tan preocupado todos estos días ...- el líder aunque podía sentir el cálido abrazo de su padre, no podía dejar de pensar en toda esa culpa.

\- Padre yo ... - dijo mientras se soltaba un poco de su sensei.

\- ¿Que sucede hijo mio? ...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el de azul los bajo un poco y respondió.

\- E-es solo que ... no lo se ... con ... con todas estas cosas que han pasado y en especial ... por lo de ... Karai ...- entristeciéndose más al final.- ... aun no puedo evitar sentirme tan ...- hasta que otra vez su sensei lo interrumpió.

\- Leonardo ... no quiero que te vuelvas a echar toda la carga de nuevo ...¿quedó claro?...- aun con un tono de preocupación, el de azul solo agacho la cabeza pensativo, su maestro le cogió el mentón para que puedan verse a los ojos y le dijo.

\- Mira hijo mío ... se que es difícil ... lo es para todos ... pero yo no me preocuparía por Miwa ... se que ella es fuerte ... al igual que tú ...- Leo solo lo veía aun con tristeza, su padre le puso una mano en el hombro.-... Escucha ... hay un dicho antiguo que dice ... las cosas no pasan por nuestras acciones.. pasan porque tienen que pasar, no antes, no después, solo en el momento justo y descubrir el porque es lo que debes hacer ... tú mismo decides si aceptar la realidad de las cosas o evadirla con una alternativa ...- hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el de azul habló.

\- Supongo ... supongo que tiene razón ...- no con muchos ánimos.

\- Claro que la tengo ...- respondió el maestro rata mostrándole una sonrisa.- Solo espero que Miwa ... este sana y salva ... donde quiera que esté ahora ...- cuando el sensei la nombró, Leo entrecerró los ojos.- ... Pero por favor ... ya no te sientas tan culpable por lo que paso ... solo hace que me preocupe más por ti ... ¿De acuerdo? ...- su hijo bajo la mirada por un momento pero respondió.

\- ...E-esta bien ... gracias por sus palabras maestro...- ya mostrando un pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ese es el Leonardo que conozco ...- dijo el maestro alegremente y lo abrazó de nuevo, Leo estaba un poco mas tranquilo ahora, sentía que algo esa carga se le iba de encima, pero lo que no se percató en ningún momento es que el retrato que estaba sosteniendo su padre en un principio era el de sus hijos.. Sí ... no es que no en ese momento no recordara lo que le había sucedido a su hija anteriormente sino que también le preocupaba uno de sus hijos, que aunque lo tenía cerca, no podía lograr que saliera de estado depresivo, pero ahora que lo hizo, el maestro se sentía mas tranquilo consigo mismo, no sabía exactamente el porque este salió de su cuarto sin razón aparente aunque eso no le importaba ya, lo tenía en sus brazos, eso era mas relevante ... Luego de que se soltaron, los dos pasaron al dojo y se dieron cuenta de que Donnie y Mikey ya estaban en el dojo, estos se alegraron bastante al ver a su hermano líder, el pequeño fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¡LEO! ... ¡Ves! ¡te dije que iba a venir Donnie!...- dijo bastante animado al genio y se fue corriendo a abrazar a Leo que los veía sonriente.

\- ... Hola chicos ... también me da gusto ... Ahh Mikey! ¡esta bien, esta bien! ... me ... ¡me estas sofocando! ... ahh!...- decía el líder ante tal fuerte abrazo que su hermanito le estaba, pero a este no parecía importarle, como ya dije antes ... a él le gustan los abrazos ...

\- Mikey por favor ... - pronunció aun feliz el de morado pero separándolos un poco.- ... Que bueno verte fuera de ese cuarto Leo ...- brindándole un tierna mirada al de azul.

\- Es bueno estar de vuelta ...- devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras el pequeño se fue a abrazarlo aun mas, pero dijo algo que dejo helado al líder por unos segundos.

\- ¿¡Raph!? ¡que bien! ¡casi pensé que no vendrías! ...¡Anda, ven aquí! ...- muy alegre llamaba a su hermano de rojo, que venía con una cierta determinación, pero cuando lo nombraron se detuvo congelado. Leo por un segundo sintió que un pequeño escalofrío pasaba por su cuerpo, no sabía si voltear o no ... en realidad no quería hacerlo, sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar pero de todos lo hizo ... y ahí estaba él ... el de bandana roja ... su hermano ... el que le había robado un beso la noche anterior ... solo estaba a unos metros de él ... cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por fin, recordaron todo otra vez ... no pudieron evitar sonrojarse mientras se observaban más, pero Mikey se interpuso entre sus miradas y volvió a repertir.- Raph! ¡Vamos hermano, ven! ...- animándolo a que se acercara más, el de rojo dejando de mirar al de azul se puso aun mas nervioso, pero no le quedaba de otra que seguir avanzando aunque ya lo hacía de manera lenta y algo temblorosa, no decidida como comenzó en un principio, se acercaba poco a poco intentando no ver a Leo a los ojos, este agachó la mirada para no verlo directo, pero aun así podía sentir ese ardor en sus mejillas sabiendo que Raph se acercaba más y más hacia ellos. Este estaba ya a poco mas de metro, se demoraba mucho así el que el de naranja le agarró del brazo.- Hay! solo ven! ¿si?...- jalándolo mas cerca, este también usando sus dos trazos, cogió a todos hermanos y a su sensei para poderles dar un abrazo grupal.

\- ¿Ven? ... Lo único que necesitábamos era un fuerte y cálido abrazo familiar ... que bueno, ya hasta se siente que todo va a estar como era antes ...- pronunció el de naranja brindándoles alegremente su abrazo a todos, los únicos que estaban en realidad felices eran Mikey, Donnie y el maestro, pero los otros dos se sentían de lo más incómodos, estaban aun mas cerca de lo que pensaron, tenía los rostros algo ruborizados, hasta que el de naranja por fin los soltó, luego el sensei habló.

\- Gracias Miguelángel ... esto es lo que todos en realidad necesitamos ...- viendo a todos hijos de manera tierna, y haciendo que Mikey se pusiera aun mas sonriente, todo parecía que se estaba arreglando otra vez aunque no era así, aun quedaban cuentas pendientes entre dos de ellos que solo trataban de chocar las miradas de nuevo.- ... Creo que es el momento de comenzar este nuevo día con el debido entrenamiento diario ...- pronunció el maestro, haciendo que sus hijos se dispersen un poco para que puedan hacer un previo calentamiento, todos lo estaban haciendo, pero mientras el que traía el antifaz rojo solo podía pensar preocupado.

\- Muy bien ... s-solo tienes que actuar con naturalidad ... no te pongas tan nervioso ... intenta no hacerlo ... vamos no es tan difícil, solo ¡hazlo! o los demás comenzaran a sospechar aun más ... eso es lo que menos quiero ahora ... - se decía así mismo en su mente mientras miraba disimuladamente a Leonardo.- n-no es la gran cosa en realidad ... solo necesitas despejar tu mente de l-lo que paso ayer ... y relájate ¿si? ... solo ... relájate ...- dejando de estirarse y dando unos pequeños respiros para luego volver a mirar a Leo que solo continuaba con su calentamiento sin sospechar que lo veían de manera disimulada.- ... pero aún así ... no puedo creer que ... en serio lo besé.- poniendo una pequeña sonrisa boba.- ... de verdad pude probar sus labios y ... creo que él también ... siente algo ...por mi ... no estoy seguro pero, sino ... no me hubiera correspondido el beso ... puede ser ...y puede ser también que ...- seguía pensando algo animado pero no continuó por que sintió un golpe en la cabeza que le vino de la nada, que hasta con el susto y el mismo golpe se cayó para un lado sorprendido, al darse cuenta notó que había sido el maestro el que le había propinado el golpe y lo miraba un tanto molesto, sus hermanos en cambio comenzaron a reír al ver a Raph en esa situación, incluso Leo volteó a ver y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Por qué no estabas calentando Raphael?.- preguntó el sensei levantando una ceja.

\- Y-yo ... yo ... ¡e-eso estaba haciendo sensei! ...es solo que ... ¡me distraje por un momento nada mas! ...- intentó defenderse el de rojo.

\- Pensé que te había quedado acerca de los peligros de estar distraído ...- volvió a decir el maestro mostrándose serio.

\- S-si lo se ... ya me la ha dicho ... pero ... ya no pasara mas, ¡de verdad sensei! ...- pidió casi a modo de suplica Raphael. El maestro solo lo miro aun incrédulo pero dijo.

\- Espero que ahora estés hablando en serio ... no quiero que se repita esa actitud distraída ¿quedó claro?.- dijo el Splinter de manera muy firme.

\- H-hai sensei...- respondió algo asustado el de rojo agachando la cabeza, pero luego miro disimuladamente a Leo, también estaba riendo, esto lo avergonzó más.

\- Ahora ponte de pie ...- haciendo que su hijo lo obedezca.- Y todos ustedes dejen de reírse (refiriéndose a sus otros hermanos que aun carcajeaban) ... esto no tiene nada de gracioso ...- mientras los demás paraban de reírse.- ... muy bien todos reúnanse, van a practicar táctica y defensa con esto ...- sacando uno pequeños palos, median mucho menos que un metro.

\- ¿Un Tambo? ... preguntó algo confundido el de morado.

\- El Tambo es un arma perfecta para atacar con velocidad, precisión y control, componentes claves para una utilización exitosa de esta arma ... pero también el atacado puede sacar provecho de esto en cualquier momento ... miren les mostraré como ...- respondió el maestro mientras que escogía a dos tortugas que sirvieran de ejemplo para mostrar las tácticas.- Mhhh ... tu Leonardo (haciendo que este obedezca y entregándole el tambo en sus manos) ... con ... Raphael ...-

\- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!...- se escuchó al mismo tiempo de parte del de rojo y azul, provocando que todos se le quedaran mirando extrañados.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? ...- preguntó el sensei aun confundido.

\- Ehh? n-no! ... Por supuesto que no hahaha ... en lo absoluto ...- contestó el líder calmándose un poco. Raph solo se quedó callado mirando un poco a Leonardo, luego el sensei les extendió la mano en señal de que pasaran al frente. Tuvieron que hacerlo, no les quedaba otra alternativa, mientras lo hacían Raph pensaba.

\- Genial ... en serio este día no se puede poner mejor ...- dijo sarcásticamente en su mente y se ponía en pose de combate, Leo también hacía lo mismo. Así fue que se pusieron frente a frente y sus miradas se encontraron otra vez y de nuevo ese incómodo sentimiento recorrió sus cuerpos, se le notaba en sus rostros que empezaban a tornarse lentamente de color rojizo, debido a que aunque trataban con todas sus fuerzas no recordarlo, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran esos momentos de la noche anterior cuando se unieron en un apasionante beso.

\- ¡Hajime!.- dijo el maestro para estos empezasen, así que comenzaron un tanto nerviosos todavía, Leo comenzó a mover con cierta agilidad el Tambo, casi similar a como si estuviera manejando una cinta, cambiaba de mano para así poder confundir a su contrincante. Raph intentaba enfocarse solo en los movimientos del líder sin mirarle a los ojos, tenía que demostrar que no estaba tan distraído para que no sospecharan nada, en especial en sensei; cuando Leo comenzó a atacarlo pudo esquivar el primero, defenderse con el segundo pero con el tercero no tuvo mucha suerte, le costaba concentrarse bien sabiendo que tenía en frente a su hermano y más con los últimos sucesos, así que cuando el líder le proporcionó el golpe en la rodilla, este no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y cayó aparentemente rendido asegurando la victoria del de azul, pero en eso como si se le hubiera olvidado todo lo que pasó ayer o a quien tenía como contrincante por momentos, desde el suelo le dio una patada a Leo atacando a su centro de gravedad y haciendo que este caiga, pero de nuevo la suerte estaba en su contra pues el de líder cayó justo sobre él, en su pecho, volviéndose a mirar a los ojos con sus rostros ruborizados, pero luego Leo se paró rápidamente alejando la mirada lejos del de rojo, este aun en el suelo quitó la mirada también y el maestro habló.

\- ¡Yame! ...- indicando que pararen.- ... No lo han hecho mal hijos míos ... pero aun necesitan más práctica...- cogiendo otro Tambo y dándoselo a Mikey.- trabajaran en parejas, Donatello practicarás con Miguelángel. Tú Raphael sigue practicando con Leonardo...-

\- ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡Eso es ...!.- comenzó a alarmarse el de rojo pero paró.- ... T-totalmente perfecto para mi sensei ..- y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, el maestro aun lo veía confundido pero decidió no darle mucha importancia en ese momento y que solo continuaran con la práctica y así lo hicieron.

\- Ahhh! ... .- gritó Mikey cayendo al suelo ...- Oye Donnie ¿Cómo haces eso? ... se supone que el que tiene el Tambo debe derribar al otro no al revés! ...- el de morado le ayudo a levantarse del suelo y respondió.

\- No necesariamente, ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el sensei acaso? ... "El atacado también puede sacar provecho de esto" ...- haciendo comillas en lo que decía.

\- Ehh ... no exactamente esa parte ...- respondió el de naranja excusándose.

\- Aghh no importa ... de todos modos lo estabas cogiendo mal ... mira así es como se sostiene el Tambo...- mostrándole al pequeño la manera correcta, después de todo el de morado tenía mas experiencia en el uso de palos como arma efectiva.

\- Hey ¡gracias Donnie! ... tal vez s alguna vez el sensei nos pone a practicar con los Nunchakus, te puedo ayudar yo también eh?...- dijo algo entusiasmado.

\- Hehehe claro hermanito.- respondió el genio amablemente mientras le seguía mostrando como se cogía el arma. El maestro rata los miraba con una sonrisa sabiendo que se ayudaban mutuamente, pero al voltear al ver a la otra pareja notó que era como lo opuesto, sus movimientos se le notaban dudosos y torpes, no tenía mucha precisión, estaban distraídos pareciera que no se querían acercan el uno al otro. El sensei se cogía la barba ponderando que es lo que podía ocurrir con esos dos, hace rato que estaban actuando extraño, aunque no dijo nada hasta que la sesión del entrenamiento se dio por finalizada.

\- Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy hijos míos ... pueden retirarse...- haciendo que sus hijos comiencen a hacerlo. Esas palabras fueron como de salvación para el de rojo y azul que ya no aguantaban más estar practicando juntos, hasta que el sensei agregó algo más.- ... Excepto Ustedes ... Raphael y Leonardo ...- al oír esto los dos se quedaron algo congelados, sentía el porque de eso. Pero no les quedaba de otra que ir donde su padre, avanzaron lentamente hacia él, este traía una cara algo seria (así es su cara en realidad lol) y esperaron a que este hablase.

\- Esta bien ... ¿Puedo saber que pasa con ustedes hoy? ...- pronunció por fin el sensei haciendo que los comiencen a responder al mismo tiempo:

\- "¿Que?" - ... - "Claro que no" - ... - "No se de que nos esta hablando" - ... - "¿Por qué piensa eso?"- ... - "Hahaha por supuesto que no pasa nada" - ... - "Todo esta completamente normal" ...- lo cual estaba cansando al maestro que alzó la voz para callarlos.

\- ¡Suficiente!...- haciendo que estos dejen de hablar un poco asustados.- Estoy seguro que algo pasa aquí ... no crean que no lo he notado ... hoy en el entrenamiento no estaban actuando como de costumbre ... estaban distraídos, nerviosos, casi ni se querían ver a la cara ... ¿Hay alguna razón para esto? ... ¿Hay algo que pasó, que necesite saber?...- ante esta pregunta los abrieron los ojos poniéndose aun mas nerviosos. No respondieron nada por unos segundos, pero Leo decidió tomar la palabra de una vez.

\- ¿Qu-que? ... ¿como que ni nos queríamos ver? ... se equivoca sensei ...- se acercó mas Raphael para poder abrazarlo sorpresivamente con un brazo.- ¿Ve? ... nos llevamos de maravilla ... no pasa nada extraño... .- y mostrándole una sonrisa fingida a su padre, este pequeño gesto hizo que Raph se ruborizara un poco, pero luego le siguió el juego a su hermano, lo abrazó también y trató de fingir un sonrisa también. Hicieron esto mientras que el sensei los miraba aun sin convencerse y con seriedad, los dos se angustiaban más y más pensando que su padre no les creería, mas él dijo.

\- Puedes retirarte ... Raphael ... Leonardo... tú quédate aun aquí...- haciendo que estos dos se sorprendan en sí; aunque el de rojo tuvo que obedecer a su padre así que se retiró del dojo. El líder se preocupó un poco por esto, viendo como Raph dejaba la habitación y aun más cuando al voltear se encontró con su padre mirándolo fijamente, tragó saliva luego su padre habló.

\- Se que tú puedes decirme la verdad, Leonardo ... ¿De que se trata todo esto? ...- mirando mas a detalle a su hijo que lo miraba muy nervioso.

\- ...¿L-la verdad? ... la verdad ... la verdad es ...- el de azul estaba pensando mucho en como le iba a responder, ¿Estaría bien decirle lo que paso en realidad? ¿Qué pasaba si lo empeoraba todo si lo hacía? ¿Qué le diría su padre? ... demasiadas preguntas sin responder pasaban por su mente, se estaba abrumando con ellas, pero tuvo que contestarle con más mentiras.- ... la verdad ... ya se la dije padre ... no pasa nada entre Raphael ... y yo ... t-todo esta bien...- de todas maneras sabía que su padre no le iba a creer de nuevo. Este comenzó a examinarlo mejor caminando a su alrededor mientras volvía a hablar.

\- ¿Aun sigues preocupado por lo que pasó? ¿Es eso? ...- interrogó de nuevo a su hijo.

\- ¿Que? No ... es ... es solo que ... tal vez ... no me sentía yo mismo hoy ... ya sabe ... varios días sin entrenar y eso ... debieron afectarme un poco ...- respondió tratando de convencerlo con eso, su padre solo lo seguía mirando serio, pero se acercó a él para cogerle los hombros y decirle.

\- Por favor ... quiero saber que es lo que pasa aquí hijo ... necesito que me lo digas ...- con cierta autoridad en sus palabras, Leo no sabía como responderle esta vez, ¿Otra vez tenía que mentirle? ¿Quizás si le decía la verdad podría sacarse una carga menos de encima ...? ¿Y si no era así? de nuevo más preguntas invadieron su mente, pero sintió que aun debía ocultarlo por más tiempo.

\- Es ... en serio sensei ... confíe en mí ... todo está completamente normal ... o lo estará ... tal vez este no fue mi día pero ... le juro ... que mañana ... estaré como siempre, todo estará como era antes ...- puso una sonrisa fingida rogando por dentro que su padre le creyera.

\- Confío en tí, Leonardo ... sé que no dirías algo así, si no fuera cierto ... solo espero que tengas razón en tus palabras ...- respondió el maestro un poco calmado, el líder aun seguía fingiendo esa sonrisa.- ... De lo contrario ... creo que tomaré medidas más drásticas ...- solo eso dijo el maestro volteándose para irse del dojo.- Ya puedes retirarte...- y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando a Leo algo asustado y preocupado, ¿Tenía que seguir fingiendo esto por aun más tiempo? Eso simplemente lo estaba cansando, detestaba mentirle a su padre pero tenía que hacerlo ... no podía decirle lo que pasó anoche todavía.-

\- No ... él ... no lo debe saber ... él ni nadie más de esta casa ... aun ... tengo que seguir con esta farsa ... pero no sé por cuanto más ...- pensó cogiéndose la cabeza con preocupación y saliendo del dojo, pero escuchó que alguien lo llamó, haciendo que este se quede un tanto tieso.

\- H-hey ... Leo...- pronunció el de rojo que estaba a pocos metros del líder, este al verlo vio que tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba jugando nervioso con sus dedos y recordó de nuevo el beso de anoche haciendo que se sonrojara mirando hacia otro lado.- ... T-tú ... tú no le has dicho a nadie lo que pasó ayer aun ... ¿cierto?.- preguntó este sin mirarlo todavía de frente.

\- ¿Qu-que? ...- pareciera que la pregunta le tomó un poco por sorpresa porque se demoró en contestarle por unos segundos.- ... Por supuesto ... por supuesto que no ... ¿Cómo se te ocurre?.- respondió el de azul algo molesto, Raph sacó un pequeña sonrisa para responderle.

\- Que bien ... sabes ... que aun tengo una reputación que mantener ...- mirándolo a los ojos, el de azul también volteó a verlo.

\- Supongo ... supongo que tienes razón ...- contestó Leo brindándole otra leve sonrisa, luego hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el de rojo habló por fin.

\- ...Creo ... creo que debo ir ya ...- dijo para retirarse de allí.

\- C-claro ...- contestó un poco nervioso el de azul, pero escuchó de nuevo esa voz.

_\- Oye ¿que haces? ¡Lo tienes justo ahí en frente! ¡Dile algo más!_

\- B-bueno ... hasta luego ...- pronunció Raph y se iba alejando más del líder, la voz seguía insistiendo.

_\- ¡Se esta yendo! ¿No lo ves? ... ¡Haz algo de una buena vez, por favor! ... ¿¡Me estas escuchando siquiera!?_

Por supuesto que Leo podía oír claramente todo, pero solo se quedaba callado y no le respondía, cuando el de rojo se fue por completo del lugar, el de azul comenzó a avanzar hacia su habitación en silencio mientras la voz volvía a hablar.

_\- No puedo creerlo ... no puedo creer en serio que dejaste que se fuera ... ¡Estaba frente tuyo, por el amor de Dios! _

Este ya había entrado en su habitación, cerro la puerta con seguro y se echó en la cama, aun pensando en todos sus problemas, se volvía a escuchar a la voz.

_\- Oye no intentes ignorarme ... se muy bien que me puedes oír ... ¿Por que no le dijiste algo mas cuando tenías la oportunidad?_

Leo seguía en su cama pensando preocupado, intentaba no hacerlo pero era casi imposible y la voz no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Así que decidió responderle.

\- Quieres dejarme en paz ... ¡de una vez! ...- alzando la voz.- ¿Qué querías que hiciera eh? ...-

_\- ¿Que soluciones el problema ...?_

\- Tengo todos estos problemas ¡Por tu culpa! ... y en serio no puedo pensar en otra cosa más ... si tan solo ... ¡si tan solo no te hubieras interferido en esto! ... no tendría porque preocuparme ... ahora, tengo que cargar con las consecuencias ... con todo ... Dios ... no se siquiera lo que está pensando él de mí en estos momentos ... aunque lo más seguro es que crea que yo siento algo por él...- dijo cogiéndose la cabeza al final.

_\- ¿Y no es eso cierto?_

\- ¡Y-ya te dije que ...!.- pero no pudo continuar.

_\- ¿No sientes nada? ¿como va a ser eso cierto? Lo que tu sientes es ..._

\- ¡Nada! Tú mismo lo dijiste ... ¡no siento nada! ... ni debo hacerlo ...- sonando algo triste en sus palabras.

_\- Hahaha sabes que no puedes mentirme ¿cierto?... ni pienses que voy a creer eso ... tú te has enamorado de él ... lo sé muy bien ... ¿Por que no lo admites de una vez? ... Te hará sentir mejor ..._

\- ... Eso es ... fin de la conversación ...- tapándose con la frazada.

_\- En serio te hará sentir mejor ... vamos ... solo tienes que decirlo ... no es tan difícil ..._

\- Te dije que era el fin de la conversación, lo que significa que no quiero seguir hablando de eso ... así que ... déjame en paz ...- pero la voz insistía.

_\- No voy a hacerlo si no lo dices ... solo ... ¡Solo dilo! Admite que te enamoraste ... ¡Vamos!_

\- ¡Ya cállate!...- tapándose más para no escucharlo y la voz seguía.

_\- ¡No hasta que lo digas! En serio no me voy a callar si te escucho decirlo ... Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ... ¡DILOOOOOOOOOO!_

\- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! ... ¡SÍ!.-

_\- ¿SÍ QUE?_

\- ¡Si me enamoré! ...-

_\- ¡Se más específico!_

\- ¡De Raphael! ¿de acuerdo? ¿ahora si te callas? ...- con un tono de molestia pero la cambió por una de tristeza.- ...S-si me enamoré de él ... no se exactamente como pero ... creo que esa es la única respuesta a lo que siento ... este sentimiento que ... lo comencé a percatar ese día ... el día que nos quedamos atrapados en aquel cuarto de congelación, y yo ... yo pude darme cuenta de como a pesar del frío podía sentir su calidez ... ese calor que me hacía sentir tan bien .. que me mantenía consciente y luego me percaté que ... que quería que él se quedara así ... a mi lado para siempre ... por eso el día que me besó yo ... yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo ... me sentí impotente ante eso ... lo único que hice fue ... dejarme llevar junto a él ... y ... y creo que yo ...- hablaba con mucho sentimiento y tocándose el pecho, casi cerca a donde estaba su corazón, pero no pudo continuar pues lo interrumpieron.

_\- Awwwww ¿lo ves? de eso es lo que estoy hablando ..._

\- Agh ... N-no sé porque te digo esto ... d-de todas maneras tú ya lo sabes ¿no?...- respondió algo molesto y ruborizándose ante la voz le había dicho.

_\- Oye ... lo que tú sientes es algo completamente normal ... es hermoso ... y no tienes porque ocultarlo más ... o será peor para ti_

\- Como ya te dije antes ... esto no es tan fácil como crees ... Nosotros ... simplemente no podemos hacerlo ... no podemos estar juntos ... no es lo correcto...-

_\- ¿Por que dices eso? ... ¡Por supuesto que si! ... Acabas de admitirlo, creo que ya estas comenzando a entender ... eso es algo ... ahora lo tú tienes que hacer es ..._

\- No ...- interrumpió firme.

_\- ¿Que?_

\- Lo que sea que me digas no va a funcionar ... es algo totalmente imposible ...-

_\- Eso es lo que tú crees ... mira, lo único que debes ha-..._

\- ¡No tú mira! ... veo que no estás comprendiendo nada de esto ... piensas que esto se puede solucionar con una simple conversación y todo ¿estará bien? ... ¡No! ... porque esta mal ... no se supone que eso pase, nadie de aquí va estar de acuerdo con eso y pensar que lo que siento es "normal"... todo lo contrario ... por eso nadie más debe saberlo ...- agachando la mirada.

_\- ¡Pero si ...!_

\- ¡Ya! ... ¡Basta! ...en serio es extraño estar aquí en mi cuarto solo hablando con una voz en mi cabeza, ¡Parezco un loco!...- se estaba precipitando un poco.

_\- Podrías dejar al menos que diga ..._

\- ¡No! ... ya no más ... ya dije lo que me pediste que dijera ¿no era eso lo que querías? ... así que ... simplemente ... déjame solo ...- y se tapó de nuevo con la frazada y no dijo palabra alguna, la voz tampoco refutó más ante esto.

Continuará ...

* * *

Por fin ... por fin termine esta parte ... yaaaaaay! la sentí eterna ... bueno de nuevo lo siento si tarde demasiando en actualizar y si esperaban algo mejor aquí TuT ... pero no pude hacer más, quería subirlo de una vez, la siguiente parte sera mejor x3

Quiero dar las gracias y créditos también a mi mejor amiga Mei que me ayudó cuando no tenía nada de inspiración y dándome ideas como la del Tambo-jutsu ella sabeeeeee~ xD está empezando un fic así que si pueden lo leen, el link esta en mi perfil :D o lo ven o no hay lemon?) :v ok no xD de todas maneras lo tengo que poner.

Otra cosa ... alguien me preguntó por ahí si podía continuar mi historia con los nuevos capítulos que están saliendo ... pero lamento decirles que no puedo hacer eso, casi toda la historia ya la tenía pensada por lo que no la quiero cambiar mas okay? c: la historia seguira mas o menos así: Luego de lo que pasó con Karai, Destructor obviamente culpa al Maestro Splinter de paso también a su clan lol pero solamente eso ... por lo que Destructor NO se juntará con el Kraang así como paso en el episodio de la invasión ... lo de la invasión no pasara en mi fic, recuerden que estas historias son como situaciones alternas ... o algo así :v solo seguirá con sus maldades? xD y el Kraang también con su planes de dominar el mundo, pero ya se verá mas adelante ;3;

Quería aclarar algo también ... cuando me vi por primera vez el episodio de "Vengeance is mine" en serio pensé que a Leo le entraría la depre total, y mas con el hiatus yo tenía que pensar en como seguirle al fic así que por eso acá como que se metió a su cuarto por varios días .. pero en realidad no pasó es en la serie hahahaxD

Ya vieron el cover? lindo no? pero no es de mi propiedad lastimosamente TuT le pertecene a Sneefee :3 estará ahí mientras dibuje uno yo misma para la historia ... no se cuando lo haré pero ... lo haré :v También véanse mi imagen de mi perfil, esta bellísima, esa si la hice yo cx ... es de Reo ;A; Por cierto ahora les comenzaré a decir Reo a esa pareja, suena lindo y todo se lo debo a Mei ... te amo cada vez más por eso mija! xD

Pues creo que ya saben el resto ... lo de las personalidades ¿Como estuvieron? espero que no forzadas ... y el capítulo en general, se los agradecería mucho, es para que me ayuden a mejor en mi escritura :)

Y prepárense porque cuando termine la siguiente parte, haré por fin el lemon oh sehhh 737 Trataré de no tardarme tanto esta vez ... supongo que una semana sacaré el próximo chapter ... asi que estén alerta xD Espero sus reviews! No leemos en la próxima Bye bye ~

PS: No me pongan sobre mi ortografía o mi narrativa ... ya se que no es muy buena :'v


	8. No podemos, Sí podemos Parte 2

Hola de nuevo ;u; espero que todos se encuentren de maravilla como yo?) ... como tengo tiempo para escribir ahora puedo subir lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera ... pero existe algo que se interpone en eso ... mi maldita flojera ... ay como te odio e_e ... al menos ya no tarde mucho en subir esta parte ... y es porque se las debo por esperar tanto la otra vez ... aun lo siento por eso TuT

_**luci-nami 14: **__Bueno ya era hora de que lo hiciera ... por el bien de los demas xD hahaha es lo que han estado esperando de mi todo este tiempo ... tratare de hacerlo hermoso *u* o a lo que salga porque sera la primera vez que lo haga :v Cuídate y besos ~_

_**Kiara . martinez .790: **__Awww lo dices en serio? xD gracias! Te lo daría si supiera como pasar links aca ... pero mi nombre es Mishell, si asi como la de las tortugas "shell" que quiere decir caparazón en español; nací media tortuga cx haha nahh mentira ... pero así me llamo encantada de conocerte xD ... Yes! que bueno que hagas eso, así se disfruta mas! Cuídate y Saludos ~_

_**Maria the turtle23: **__Hehehe Leo el orgulloso =3= es porque Splinter lo disciplinó muy bien ... sus sentimientos van en contra de la moral que conoce ... a parte él esta como que: No ... I can't! What about the honour? ... lol ok no XD claro que le hará cambiar de parecer ... ya lo veras ;w; Si! RAPHXLEO FOREVER BABEHHH! xD Saludos!~_

_**WakaiSenshi: **Holaaaaa omg gracias! yo te extrañe también *O* 1.- Awww verdad que si? deberían hacerlo mas seguido xD 2.- hahaha es la parte que mas me ha gustado de todo el chapter ... esa vocecita me encanta ewe 3.- Ya no esperes mas porque ya te lo traigo :'D Cuídate mucho y besos ~_

Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, pensé que se habían olvidado de mi historia por el tiempo que me tomó actualizarlo ... pero que bueno que me equivoqué x3 Y ya no les sigo quitando más el tiempo, solo lean el capitulo! TMNT 2012 le pertenece a Nickelodeon.

* * *

**No podemos, Sí podemos Parte 2**

Pasamos con Mikey que salía del cuarto de su maestro, parecía estar un tanto emocionado por algo. Se fue directo a la sala, echó un vistazo para ver que la videocasetera este prendida y conectada al televisor. Eso era lo único que tenían para ver sus series o películas, una vieja videocasetera, es todo lo que ellos pudieron encontrar para la guarida y aunque no era perfecta, estaba bien ... nadie se podía quejar ¿Qué más esperas encontrar en las alcantarillas? Luego de eso dijo.

\- Muy bien, ahora que tengo permiso del sensei ... ya podemos comenzar nuestra noche de cine, ¡sera genial! ...- se le veía en serio bastante entusiasmado.- ahora solo tengo que ir a llamar los chicos ... creo que iré primero por Donnie ...- dirigiéndose hasta el laboratorio de su hermano genio, cuando abrió un poco la puerta que estaba entrecerrada pudo ver que el de morado estaba utilizando un destornillador en uno de sus pequeños inventos, parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, el de naranja sonrió un poco y gritó un poco acercándose más.- ¡Hey Donnie! ...- que hizo que este le de un pequeño sustito, luego volteó la cabeza y tenía en frente a su pequeño hermano que lo miraba alegre, pero Donnie solo puso una cara que mostraba algo de molestia y dijo.

\- ¿No dijiste que no volverías a asustarme así de nuevo? ...- manteniendo esa mirada.

\- Ah? si si ... lo siento he he ... creo que ... ummhh lo olvidé...- respondió mirando disimuladamente en otra dirección.

\- Bueno ya no importa ...- volviendo a coger su destornillador para seguir con lo estaba haciendo.- ¿Y para que has venido exactamente eh? ... ¿Ya es hora de ir a buscar a Karai de nuevo? - preguntó por último este sin dejar de concentrarse en su experimento.-

\- Ehh en realidad no ... de hecho ... fui hace rato a hablar con el sensei y me dijo ... que ya no quiere que la busquemos más...- contestó el pequeño un poco serio al final, el de morado paró de destornillar y volteó a mirar a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? ... ¿Estas seguro de lo que me dices Mikey? ... ¿en serio él te dijo eso? ...- respondió observando confundido al de naranja.

\- Bueno ... si ... él ... prefiere que todo esto que pasó, quede en el pasado, que ya no nos preocupemos más ... también me dijo que ... las cosas pasan por algo ... y que aunque de todas maneras quiere que Karai vuelva ... dejará que las cosas tomen su curso ... y que ella regresará cuando tenga que regresar ...- contestó el de naranja mostrando seriedad en sus palabras, no era usual en él pero también podía hacerlo si era necesario. El genio se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la noticia y luego de unos segundos dijo.

\- Wow ... yo ... no puedo creer que en serio haya dicho todo eso ...- como pensando un poco.- ... pero supongo que tenemos que obedecerlo ... no nos queda más ...sinceramente, ese trabajo de ir en su búsqueda y todo ... no nos ha permitido seguir con nuestro patrullaje diario ... creo que tal vez el sensei si tiene razón ... hay que dejar que las cosas tomen su curso ... - respondió el de morado un tanto serio y pensativo, su pequeño hermano notó eso.

\- O-oye Donnie anímate ¡si? ... Ya todo quedo en el pasado ¿recuerdas? ... Anda! vamos a ver una película con los demás esta noche...- dijo el de naranja con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Ehhh mejor otro día Mikey, ahora estoy algo ocupado ¿sabes? ...- contestó el genio un tanto indiferente y regresando a su asunto.

\- ¡Oh vamos!...- gritó un poco el pequeño poniendo sus manos en la piernas del genio y se acercaba más a él, que hizo que este lo mirara un poco sorprendido. (wtf Mikey? xD)

\- Upps l-lo siento...- se disculpó un poco sonrojado el de naranja quitando sus manos de ahí.- ...Pero en serio Donnie ... ya preparé todo y hasta le pedí permiso al sensei ... anda ven nosotros...- volvió a insistir.

\- Mikey ... aun estoy descifrando aquel código Kraang, pero como ya me cansé de intentarlo un buen rato, decidí relajarme un poco y avanzar con mi experimento ¿Si? ... ahora no puedo ...- respondió el de morado regresando a su invento, de nuevo su hermanito insistió.

\- ¿Y encuentras "eso" relajante? ... Mejor vamos a ver la película... ¡¿Anda si?! ¡¿Si!? ¡¿Si! ¡¿Si! ¡¿SIIIIIIII?! ...- comenzaba a suplicar el pequeño moviendo a su hermano de aquí para aya hasta que este se hartó.

\- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! ...- alzando un poco los brazos para que su hermano dejara de moverlo.- Pero solo será esta vez ¿okay? ... luego tengo que seguir con mis asuntos...-

\- Claro hermano ... ¡Vamos!.- y comenzó a empujarlo un poco fuera de su asiento y hacia la puerta.- Hay que alejarte de toda esta tecnología ...- dijo entre risas, el genio también rió un poco. Cuando los dos llegaron a la sala, el pequeño habló de nuevo.- Okay ... ahora solo tengo que ir por Leo y Raph y estamos listos!...- y se iba a dirigir a hacerlo pero el de morado dijo.

\- Oye Mikey ... hablando de ellos ...- mientras el de naranja se volteaba a mirarlo.- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estaban actuando ... raro?

\- ¿Raros? Ummhh La verdad ... si lo noté ... bueno Raph a estado raro desde que comenzó el día pero ... luego me di cuenta de que Leo estaba así de también...- respondió un poco pensativo.

\- No me refiero a solo hoy ... desde hace tiempo que vengo notando esto ... luego del accidente que ocurrió con Raph ... él ... ha estado actuando diferente ... lo notaba mas no sé ... pensativo ... él no suele hacer eso ... quiero decir ... ¡es Raph! él no piensa tanto las cosas, solo las hace ...- dijo explicando el genio a su hermanito.

\- Creo que en eso tienes razón Donnie ...- contestó Mikey poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

\- Y no solo eso ... después lo empecé a notar con Leo ... antes de que pasara lo de Karai, él ... también estaba actuando un tanto extraño ... como que nervioso y preocupado de algo ... pero no se de que exactamente ...- dijo el genio pensando aun más.

\- Si ... también un día podías verlos actuar con normalidad, al otro se ponían a discutir, pero en otro solo actuaban muy extraño, como hoy... parecía que ninguno se quería ver a la cara o algo así ... también te diste cuenta de eso ¿no? ... simplemente a veces no los entiendo ...-

\- Claro que lo noté ... solo que no dije nada ... creo ... que algo raro esta pasando con esos dos Mikey ...- preocupándose un poco.

\- ... Y yo que pensaba que las cosas iban a estar como eran antes ...- pronunció agachando la cabeza.- ... pero no hay que dejar que eso nos arruine la película Donnie ... ya habrá otro momento para hablar sobre eso ... ¿si?- dijo animándose un poco.-

\- Supongo ... que tienes razón en eso hermano ...- dijo el genio, acomodándose en uno de esos sillones puff.

\- ¿Ves? ... creo que mejor iré a avisarle a Raph ...- listo para correr a hacerlo pero no continuó por que el de rojo estaba al frente suyo.

\- ¿Avisarme de qué?...- preguntó un tanto molesto.

\- ¿Como llegaste así de rápido? ¡No te escuche!.- respondió sorprendido el de naranja.

\- Ehh son cosas de ninjas y eso ... no creo que no lo entenderías...- dijo un tanto burlón mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

\- Ha-ha muy gracioso Raph ... pero la verdad te iba a llamar para que vinieras a ver una película con nosotros! ... aunque como ya estas aquí creo que solo debo ... ¡Ay no! ... ¡se me olvidaron las palomitas! eh ... ¡ya vuelvo!...- y se fue corriendo directo a la cocina, mientras sus hermanos lo miraban algo cansados, luego Raph soltó un pequeño suspiro, todavía seguía pensando sobre todo lo que le había pasado desde que decidió besar a Leo, las cosas no marchaban tan bien que digamos, quería no estar tan preocupado pero simplemente no podía, ese problema lo traía loco, seguro por eso salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala para distraerse de tanta preocupación aunque sea un poco, en eso Donnie habló.

\- Hablaste con Leo ¿cierto?...- volteando su mirada hacia su hermano temperamental, que se quedó algo congelado con la pregunta.

\- ¿Qu-que? ...- preguntó el de rojo aunque si había escuchado bien la pregunta.

\- ¿Que si hablaste con Leo ayer? ... - esperando que su hermano contestara pero nada- ... no creo que él haya salido del cuarto solo porque sí ... cuando Mikey fue a buscarlo esta mañana, él me dijo que ya estaba un tanto diferente ... él y tú ... tuvieron una conversación ayer ... ¿o me equivoco?.- al parecer al genio no le tomo mucho para descifrar más o menos lo que estaba pasando aquí, dejando a Raph un tanto asustado para contestar, en serio su hermano estaba captando de a pocas el problema.

\- ... Yo ...y-yo ... Si (tragando saliva)... si fui a hablar con él ayer ...- es lo único que pudo decir, de todas maneras Donnie ya lo estaba sospechando.

\- Aha ... la verdad me debería sentir alegre de que lo hicieras ... pero no es así ... las cosas entre ustedes se está poniendo un tanto extraño ... lo pude notar también hoy ... ¿es que pasa algo que no nos han contado hasta ahora? ... ¿algo que deberíamos saber? ... - preguntó de nuevo, mientras el de rojo se angustiaba más.

\- ... Pues ... en realidad ... y-yo no ...- respondía con ciertos nervios en sus palabras, no estaba seguro si decirle la verdad a Donnie o de solo mentirle una vez más, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo porque Mikey regresó.

\- ¡Ya traje las palomitas! ...-dijo mientras se acercaba más a sus hermanos.- ... les puse mantequilla extraaa ...- haciendo que sonara apetecible el tazón que traía en sus manos. El genio miró un poco a Raph con un gesto como diciendo: "Esto conversación aun no ha terminado" este lo comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero prefirió sacar de su mente lo que vio preguntando.

\- Yyyyy que se supone que vamos a ver ¿eh? ...- intentando parecer un poco relajado.

\- ¡Oh si cierto! .- contestó sacando un videocassete que tenía guardado en la correa de su pecho y se lo dio a Raph.- ... ¡Seguro les va a encantar!...- agregó entusiasmado mientras su hermano veía cual era el título de la película.

\- "¿Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada?" ...- miraba como si no creyera lo que tenía en sus manos.- ¡¿Que es esto Mikey?!...- preguntó un tanto molesto y confundido al mismo tiempo.

\- Ehh solo ... ¡la mejor película de todas!...- contestó aun muy entusiasmado.

\- Sabes que dice aquí ¿no es cierto? ...- mientras le ponía la videocinta en frente suyo.- "Disney" ...- pronunció señalando la palabra.

\- ¿Y eso? ...- respondió aun sin entender a lo que se refería su hermano.

\- ¡Que no voy a ver una película sobre una princesa Disney, Mikey! ...- refutó el de rojo molestándose más.

\- Ella no es una princesa ... ¡es una reina! ...- dijo defendiendo su película.

\- ¡Es para niñas! ...- gritó de nuevo el de rojo.

\- Por esto es que deje mi experimento ... por una película 3D animada sobre la reina de un lugar ficticio ... vaya si que valió la pena...- comentó sarcásticamente el de morado.

\- Oh vamos chicos, ¡Va a estar genial! ... de hecho estuve investigando y ...- pero no continuó debido al comentario de Raph.

\- ¿En serio? que novedad ...- con un tono de cansancio.

\- ¡Y! ... descubrí que esta película fue bastante popular ... tanto así que estuvo en cartelera por varios meses en algunos países, hasta ganó premios y todo! ...- decía mientras les hacía interesar un poco sobre esta.

\- Utilizaste mi laptop para eso ¿no es así? ...- añadió el genio con su tono cansado.

\- ¿Ehh? ahh puede ser ...- contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa nerviosa y el de morado solo suspiro algo molesto.

\- Sea lo que sea ...¡Ni creas que voy a ver eso! ... ¡Y nada me hará cambiar de ...!- mas no pudo continuar porque el de naranja habló.

\- ¡Leo! ... ¡Que bueno que vienes! ¡Ya iba a buscarte yo! ¡Ven siéntate aquí! ...- llamó al de azul que por alguna razón había decidido salir de su habitación, este avanzó un poco y notó que Raph ya estaba sentado en el largo sillón que había y paró un momento un tanto asustado, pero Mikey lo jaló para que se sentase a poco más de un metro de donde se encontraba el de rojo que solo estaba con un brazo detrás de la nuca intentando no mirar al líder.- ¡Vamos a ver a ver una película, Leo! ... así que solo siéntate y relájate ... ¡que ya voy a ponerla!.- aun muy emocionado así que cogió la videocinta y la introdujo en la videograbadora para que comenzara la película. Pero acerca de lo que dijo Mikey sobre relajarse ... creo que no eso podría ser, los dos se encontraban nerviosos sabiendo a quien tenía a su costado. Parecía algo raro que Raph dijera que de todos modos no se iba a quedar a verla pero cuando llegó Leo este simplemente se quedó ahí callado, pero tenía que probar que no estaba tan raro como decía su hermano genio, sera tal vez esa la razón por la que no se fue.

\- Y ... ahh ... ¿que vamos a ver? ...- preguntó aun un poco nervioso el de azul.

\- Mejor no preguntes ...- contestó el genio algo cansado.

\- ¡La mejor película de todas, Leo! ¡Te va a encantar! ...- añadió el de naranja con una gran sonrisa sentándose frente al televisor.

\- ¿Ahh si? ...- dijo el líder mirando hacia la pantalla.- "Disney: Frozen, una aventura congelada" ...- leyó este poniendo una cara algo confundida, pero prefirió no decir nada, no quería matar la emoción de su hermanito. La película comenzaba con una canción sobre de lo que parecían ser personas encargadas de cortar el hielo y llevarlos en bloques en grandes trineos.

\- ¿Alguien ya quiere palomitas? ... ¿Naaaaadie? ...- preguntó el pequeño alzando un pozo el tazón.

\- Si, dame un poco por favor ... las necesitaré ... siento que esta va ser una de esa películas ...- contestó el de morado con un tono de molestia al final, pero a Mikey no pareció importarle y solo cogió un puñado de palomitas y le entregó el tazón a Donnie.

\- Se los pasas luego a los demás ¿si? ...- y se comió casi todo el puñado de comida de una sola vez mientras volvía a la película entusiasmado, el genio sonrió un poco ante esto, la verdad era algo tierno la manera en que Mikey hacía las cosas. Estuvo con el tazón un par minutos y luego se la pasó a Leo que lo recibió amablemente y comenzó a comer un poco, luego de unos minutos más le tocaba pasársela a Raph pensó un rato y lo único que se le ocurrió fue estirar el tazón tan cerca como podía del de rojo para que este lo recibiera, Raph al notar esto volteó un poco a ver al de azul que no lo miraba a los ojos solo se trataba de concentrar en la película lo más que podía con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el de rojo recibió el tazón un tanto dudoso y comenzó a comer mirando a otra dirección. Si que era difícil para los dos aparentar que no sucedía nada, porque era todo lo contrario, aun existía tensión en el ambiente, todo por lo que había pasado anoche. Como una media hora de película más tarde, nos encontrábamos con la protagonista de esta que caminaba triste y solitaria por la montaña de nieve con una música algo melancólica de fondo.

\- Oigan chicos creo que se viene otra canción ...- susurró un poco emocionado el de naranja.

\- ¿Que otra más? ...- preguntó un poco molesto la tortuga temperamental.- Si iban a poner una canción cada 5 minutos, ¡mejor hubieran hecho musical! ...- alzó algo más la voz.

\- Raph Shhhh! Ya va a comenzar ...- le susurró un poco fuerte su hermanito para que se callara, el de rojo solo soltó un pequeño gruñido de molestia.

_La nieve pinta la montaña hoy, _  
_No hay huellas que seguir _  
_En la soledad un reino, _  
_Y la reina vive en mi _  
_El viento ruge _  
_y hay tormenta en mi interior, _  
_una tempestad que de mi salió … _

\- ¿Ya se acabó no? ...- volvió a preguntar aún molesto el de rojo.

\- No Shhh! ... aun sigue! ...- contestó el pequeño mientras Raph seguía con su cara de poco amigos.

_Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver,  
Buena chica tú siempre debes ser  
No has de abrir tu corazón…  
Pues ya se abrió… _

_Libre soy, Libre soy _  
_No puedo ocultarlo más… _  
_Libre soy, Libre soy _  
_Libertad sin vuelta atrás _  
_¡Que mas da! _  
_No me importa ya _  
_Gran tormenta habrá _  
_El frío es parte también de mi..._

A Raph no parecía estar importarle mucho en lo que decía la canción o mucho menos escucharla, lo mismo pasaba con Donnie que miraba el televisor como que cansado pero no con Leo, parecía estar un poco más concentrado en la letra de la canción, y era así de hecho, en la parte donde se mencionaba que no ya no podía seguir guardando más sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya no los podía seguir ocultando más y solo dejaban que fueran libres ... se liberaba... Esto puso muy pensativo al de azul, ya bien tenía con que aquella voz le dijera eso y ahora también ¿la misma película?

_Mirando a la distancia, _  
_Pequeño todo es. _  
_Y los miedos que me ataban _  
_Muy lejos los deje… _

_Voy a probar que puedo hacer, _  
_Sin limitar ni proceder. _  
_Ni mal ni bien obedecer _  
_Jamás… _

_Libre soy, Libre soy _  
_El viento me abrazará _  
_Libre soy, libre soy _  
_No me veré llorar _

_Firme así, me quedo aquí _  
_Gran tormenta habrá… _

De nuevo esa frase... "Libre soy" ... Leo en serio no se lo podía creer, pareciera que la película le estuviera restregando en la cara lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debía hacer ... para los demás hubiera significado otra cosa, pero para él no. Se puso a escuchar aun más la canción, que si le quería decir algo.

_Por viento y tierra _  
_mi poder florecerá _  
_Mi alma congelada _  
_En fragmento romperá. _  
_Ideas nuevas pronto _  
_cristalizare _  
_No volveré jamás _  
_no queda nada atrás... _

_Libre soy, libre soy _  
_surgiré como el despertar _  
_Libre soy, Libre soy _  
_se fue la chica ideal _

_Firme así, a la luz del sol... _  
_gran tormenta habrá _  
_El frío es parte también de mi._

\- Y hasta que por fin se acabó la canción ...- pronunció el de rojo aun con desagrado.- Juro que si hay una más de estas, ¡mis oídos me van a empezar a sangrar!...- comentó algo exagerado.

\- Por lo menos esta no estuvo tan forzada como las anteriores ... la verdad, si se sintió necesaria ...- añadió el de morado, aunque aun mostraba cansancio en sus palabras.

\- De hecho te sientes feliz por ella ... digo ... tantos años ocultando quien realmente es ... no pudiendo expresar tus sentimientos por tanto tiempo ... eso si es duro ... ya quiero saber que pasara luego ...- dijo el pequeño animado al final y volteando a la pantalla.

\- Lo que sea con tal de que no hagan otra canción al respecto ...- contestó el temperamental.

\- Shhhh! ...- lo calló el pequeño poniendo más atención al la siguiente escena, pero lo que dijo Mikey también puso aun más pensativo al líder, tal vez si era necesario que hiciera eso, que se liberara para que pudiera estar más tranquilo consigo mismo y con sus sentimientos, pero este aun no sentía que eso fuera lo correcto... más tarde el de rojo miró disimuladamente hacia su costado para ver a Leo que parecía estar concentrado en la pantalla pero en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado. Raph tragó un poco saliva, empezó a ponerse un poco intranquilo, pero luego pensó.

\- Okay ya basta ... deja de actuar tan nervioso frente a él ... s-solo dile algo ¿si? ...lo que sea ...- se dijo así mismo para darse unos pequeños ánimos y coger algo de valentía hasta que por fin habló.- ...Veo que te esta gustando la película ¿eh? ...- intentando poner un tono relajado y acercándose un poco hacia el de azul, este se sorprendiéndose salió de su pequeño estado pensativo y volteó a verlo, aunque el de rojo no lo hacía.

\- Shhhh! Raph! algunos queremos ver la película aquí ...- le susurró para que no siga hablando. El de rojo solo puso una cara de molestia y sarcásticamente pensó. "Gracias Mikey ..." a lo que Leo soltó un leve risita, aunque le contestó.

\- Bueno la verdad ... no mucho ... pero ya sabes ... Mikey ... no quiero herir sus sentimientos ni nada ...- le susurró despacio con una pequeña sonrisa hacia el de rojo que luego también le sonrió.

\- ¿En serio? ... yo ya se lo dije ... quiero decir ... es una película de princesas, es para niñas ...- contestó ya mas bajo pero un poco fastidiado al final.

\- No es tan mala si le pones la debida atención ...- susurró de nuevo el de azul manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- ¿Que no? ... para serte franco preferiría ver esa serie de los Héroes Espaciales que tanto te gusta ver ...- respondió algo gracioso Raph.

\- Vaya creo que es la primera vez que te escucho que dices su nombre correctamente ... pero pensé que odiabas esa serie ...- dijo este algo confundido.

\- En realidad si ... aunque no tanto como odio esta película ...- le susurró con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco más.

\- En ese caso deberías verte al menos una temporada ... tal vez en si te agrade la serie y todo ...- respondió aun alegre Leo.

\- Si tal vez ...- mientras que el de rojo le brindaba una sonrisa más grande, el de azul hizo lo mismo, luego pararon de mirarse pero aun mantenían esa sonrisa y sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse un poco, las de ambos. Parecía que por un momento la tensión entre ellos desapareciera y solo actuaban con naturalidad. Aunque el corazón de Raph comenzó a acelerarse un poco por lo que quería hacer aprovechando que todos estaban mirando hacia la pantalla, pero de todos modos lo hizo, puso su mano sobre la de Leo, que al sentirla volteó a mirarlo pero este solo hacía como si nada pasara, ni lo miraba ... dejó de mirarlo y sonrió un poco mientras se ruborizada, podía sentir el calor del de rojo con solo palpar su mano, hacía que un sentimiento cálido y agradable brotara dentro de él, por eso no pudo soltarse o quitar su mano de ahí, le transmitía felicidad, luego sus manos se entrelazaron, haciendo que los dos sonrieran, en ese momento no le pusieron atención a nada más que al calor que se transmitían el uno al otro a través de sus manos ... que al parecer nadie lo notaba hasta ahora ... Mientras tanto en la película, era un momento un tanto preocupante entre la co-protagonista y un joven.

_\- Ella congeló mi corazón ... y solo un acto de amor verdadero podrá salvarme ...- le explicó la chica al joven preocupado por esta._

_\- Un beso de amor verdadero ...- le respondió este como si entendiera a lo que se refería la chica, acercó su mano hacia su mejilla y comenzó a traerla más cerca de su cara, aparentemente estaba por besarla pero justo a unos centímetros de tocar sus labios se detuvo.-... Oh Anna ... si tan solo hubiera alguien que te amara...- y se paró para caminar hacia la ventana, dejando a la chica totalmente atónita ante lo que había dicho._

_\- ¿Qué? ... Tú ... dijiste que me amabas ...- contestó esta sin creerse aún sin creerse lo que pasaba._

\- ¡¿QUEEE?! ...- gritó Mikey igual de atónito que la chica.- ¡¿Por que?! ¡No puedo creer que él haya hecho eso! ...- gritó de nuevo mientras volteaba a ver a sus hermanos, Leo y Raph rápidamente se soltaron antes de que el de naranja se diera cuenta y disimularon nerviosos.- ¡Pueden creerlo! ...- volteó a decirles a sus hermanos ...- Digo ... ¿como pudo le hacer eso? ...- preguntó de nuevo.

\- Si te lo pones a pensar Mikey ... fue en cierto modo predecible ... necesitaban un giro en el trama ¿cierto? ...- contestó el de morado, a él no parecía haberle afectado tal giro de la historia.

\- Si pero ... ¡ESTO! ...- señalando hacia la pantalla que seguía con la escena de la chica y el joven que le explicaba aun porque hacía todo esto.

\- Recuerda que esta película es de Disney ... ya sabes como acabará esto ... con un "Felices para siempre" ... además te apuesto que él otro chico se va a quedar con Anna al final ... es tan obvio... - pronunció el genio como pasándose un poco de listo. ( no spoilees Donnie! xD)

\- ¡Oye no me digas lo que podría pasar! aun quiero disfrutar la película ¿si?...- contestó algo preocupado el de naranja volviendo a la historia, el de morado solo puso una cara de cansancio. A pesar de eso los otros dos seguían un poco nerviosos, no sabían si alguien había notado lo que habían estado haciendo, esperaban que no. Pasaron un par de minutos más y el final de la película parecía estar acercándose, mientras que el de rojo no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había echo hace rato, cuando puso su mano sobre la de Leo este no la quitó ... sino lo contrario ... la entrelazó junto con la suya ... Raph estaba comenzando a sospechar sobre lo esto podría significar ... tal vez él también sentía algo por el de rojo ... o era lo que este suponía aun ... no estaba tan seguro ... pero no puedo seguir pensando más porque de la nada vio como una cucaracha caminaba cerca de sus pies, este le dio un tremendo susto y gritó.

\- ¡AHHHH! ¡CUCARACHAAA! ...- mientras encogía sus piernas para que el insecto no tratara de subírsele encima.

\- Raph quieres dejar de gritar como niña ... quiero ver como termina esto ...- le dijo el pequeño, haciendo que Raph quedara como ridículo.

\- ¡Seguro son unas de tus cucarachas Donnie! ¡Sácala de acá! ...- gritó de nuevo el de rojo un poco sonrojado.

\- ¡Claro que no! todas mis cucarachas están contadas y guardadas en mi laboratorio ... ademas estamos en las alcantarillas Raph! hay cucarachas por doquier ¡ya deberías haberte acostumbrado! ...- gritó también el de morado defendiéndose.

\- Chicos Shhhhh! en serio quiero ver el final ... - volvió a decir el de naranja pidiendo que le dejaran escuchar la película. Leo solo miraba la escena bastante divertido.

\- ¡A nadie le importa eso Mikey! ... te lo digo una vez más Donnie ... si la vuelvo a ver cerca de mí otra vez, te juro que voy a ...- pero no continuó porque como lo dijo la cucaracha se había acercado hacia él y estaba por tocar su brazo, lo que hizo que del susto abrazara lo primero que tenía más cerca, en este caso Leo, que al sentir su abrazo se ruborizo un poco, el de rojo aun no notaba lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el de azul le habló.

\- O-oye ... mhh creo que me estas ...- comenzó a decir aun con ese rubor en el rostro, cuando Raph notó a lo que se refería, lo soltó rápidamente sonrojándose también y disimuló estar algo calmado, Leo aun tenia las mejillas rojas, pero sonrió ante esto ... de hecho ese pequeño abrazo lo alegró un poco, no podía evitarlo, se sentía bien al sentir a Raph cerca de él y más cuando podía percibir su calidez.

\- Hasta que por fin te callaste Raph ...- añadió el de naranja sin dejar de ver la película, el de rojo no le respondió nada simplemente se quedó callado. Otros minutos más hasta que al fin la película se dio por finalizada.- ... Si te tenías razón Donnie si tuvo un final feliz ... pero nada mal para ser una película que encontré en las alcantarillas eh? ... ¿Que tal les pareció? ...- dijo entusiasmado hacia sus dos hermanos de rojo y azul.

\- No me pregunto porque estaba ahí en primer lugar ...- contestó el de rojo algo cansado.

\- La hubieras disfrutado más si no te la hubieras pasado la mitad de ella hablando o gritando como niña ...- contestó divertido el de naranja. Raph solo lo miró miró con rabia pero no le dijo mas.- ¿Y tú Leo? ... ¿que tal? ...- preguntó aun animado.

\- Ehh pues ... bastante bien Mikey ...- contestó este con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando que este le creyera, el de naranja le sonrió lo que significaba que si.- ¿Y tu Donnie? ¿Que tal te ...?.- pero su hermano genio ya se había parado para retirarse de allí.- ¡Oye Donnie! ¡espera!.- haciendo que el de morado se detenga.- ¿A donde vas? ...- preguntó un poco triste.

\- Como ya te lo había dicho ... tengo cosas que hacer ...y ya que terminó la película pues...- pero no puedo continuar porque su hermanito le volvió a preguntar.

\- Pero aun no me has dicho que te pareció la película ...- aun un poco triste.

\- Estuvo bien Mikey ... buenas noches ...- y entró a su laboratorio cerrando la puerta.

\- Owwww...- soltó algo desilusionado.

\- Estuvo bien hermanito ... ¿verdad Raph? ...- dijo el de azul preguntándole al de rojo.

\- Si lo que tu digas ...- sin parecer importarle mucho, porque no volteó para contestar.

\- Bueno no importa ... de hecho (bostezo) ... ya me esta dando sueño ... buenas noches a los dos, que descansen ...- y se retiró de la sala, dejando a Leo y Raph solos, hubo un pequeño silencio, pero Leo habló.

\- ...Y tú no piensas dormirte ya ...- agregando un pequeña sonrisa al final.

\- La verdad no tengo mucho sueño ¿sabes?...- contestó también con una sonrisa el de rojo.

\- ¿Y eso por que se debe? ... acaso ... es ... ¿por la cucaracha Raph? ... podría seguir por ahí ...- dijo el de azul sin quitarse esa sonrisa del rostro.

\- Nahhh ... creo que puedo manejar eso ...- respondió tratando de defenderse un poco.

\- ¿En serio? ... parecías estar asustado hace rato ...- dijo aun sin creerle.

\- Tal vez si lo estaba, tal vez no ... pero no creo que deba preocuparme ... solo cierro mis ojos ... y me imagino un lugar tranquilo para relajarme...- mientras se acercaba más a Leo que hacía lo mismo.

\- Una pradera o algo así ...- respondía mientras miraba alegre a los ojos del de rojo.

\- ¿Qué crees tú? ...- respondió un tanto pícaro en su mirado Raph, mientras nos se dejaban de sonreír, pero el de rojo dejó de hacerlo y con su mano derecha cogió la mejilla del otro y la comenzó a traerlo mas cerca a él hasta, lo suficiente como para poder besarlo, aunque Leo se sorprendió ante esto le correspondió el beso ... pero solo unos segundos más, sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto así que se soltó de ese beso.

\- N-no espera ... no podemos hacer esto ...- dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano.

\- Lo sé ...- respondió y volvió a besarlo, el de azul se soltó un poco más rápido esta vez.

\- Hablo en serio Raph ... lo de ayer (suspiro)... lo de ayer ... solo fue un error ¿si?...- le explicó para que comprendiera.

\- Es que ... ¡no puedo pensar en otra cosa! ...- respondió un poco más alto y cogió su rostro para besarlo otra vez, de nuevo el de azul se soltó.

\- N-no podemos ... n-no esta ... - pero Raph lo besó nuevamente, esta vez Leo no pudo hacer nada, no le salía la voluntad para soltarse otra vez, solo se dejó llevar junto con el de rojo. Sentían como sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas un poco, aunque eso no les duro mucho, porque escucharon que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió lentamente y el genio salía de allí, (Donnie ... matando momentos desde tiempos inmemorables xD) estos se soltaron rápidamente mientras se limpiaban un poco los labios con sus manos puesto a la saliva que había salido de sus bocas luego del beso, el de morado preguntó.

\- Oigan ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto mi destornillador por ahí? ...- mirando un poco a los costados. Los dos estaban nerviosos ya que los había tomado por sorpresa y casi los descubren.

\- N-no Donnie ... no lo hemos visto ... tal vez ... s-solo este en tu laboratorio ...- dijo el de azul aun nervioso.

\- Ya lo busqué por ahí y no estaba ... aunque si tienes razón ... debería estar allí ... a lo que yo sé nadie más ha entrado en mi laboratorio ... bueno ... seguiré buscando ... gracias de todos modos, buenas noches ...- y se encerró de nuevo en su laboratorio.

\- S-si buenas noches ...- contestó el líder, quedándose a solas de nuevo con su hermano, otra vez otro pequeño silencio invadió el ambiente, hasta que Leo decidió hablar.- ... Por esto es que no podemos ...- con cierta seriedad.

\- ¿Por los chicos? ...- contestó el rojo como si no supiera lo peligroso de eso, lo que hizo que el de azul se molestara y se pusiera de pie.

\- Lo siento Raph pero no ...- mientras se alejaba más de él.

\- ¡Pero...!- trató de detenerlo el de rojo alzando un poco el brazo, pero no funcionó.

\- Buenas Noches ...- fue lo último que le dijo antes de dejarlo completamente solo en la sala, agachó la cabeza y puso un rostro de tristeza, parecía estar tan cerca de lo que quería pero ahora ... tal vez si fue un error ... o tal vez no debió besarlo de nuevo ... pero es que no podía evitarlo, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, de poder sentir sus labios de nuevo, ese exquisito sabor que no se le quitaba de la mente desde ayer, tenía que probarlo por segunda vez ... Leo ya había avanzado hasta la puerta de su cuarto, cuando toco la perilla, oyó algo.

_\- ¿Tan importante es para ti ser el niño bueno siempre? ..._

Era esa voz de nuevo, este no le hizo caso como había dicho antes y abrió de todas formas la puerta, se quitó sus protectores y vendas, y se echó en la cama tapándose con la frazada, de nuevo se escuchó la voz.

_\- ¿Holaaaaa? ¿me estas escuchando? ...-_

\- ... ¿Es que tú nunca te vas a callar? ...- dijo con un tono de cansancio.

_\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso ... soy tu otro lado ... voy a estar allí siempre ..._

\- Aunque sea podrías ser menos irritante ... en serio estas conversaciones me están cansando ...- sin dejar de sonar molesto en lo que decía.

_\- Pero yo solo quiero que tú te ..._

\- Si si ... que me libere y esas cosas ... pero ya te dije ... que no puedo hacer eso ...- tapándose más.

_\- ¡Si tan solo dejaras que te dijera algo, yo podría ...!_

\- ¡No! ya ... ¡basta! ... me tienes en serio harto! ...- contestó Leo alzando la voz ...- Quieres solo dejarme tranquilo y ... ¡desaparecer!...- estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

_\- ..._

\- ... hasta que al fin ...- al no escuchar que la voz respondiera.- ... pensé que no iba a dormir hoy ... - y se volvió a echar con un gesto de molestia, pero luego la cambió por una tristeza soltando un suspiro. Una parte de él si quería hacer eso y simplemente liberar sus sentimientos, pero el otro descartaba eso, diciendo que sería muy arriesgado ... además de imposible.- ... tengo ... que olvidarme de esa posibilidad ... es totalmente ... solo no podría ser ... nunca lo sería ... Agh pero en que problema más grande me he metido ... que voy a hacer o ... decirle mañana ... él ... lo hizo de nuevo ... me besó otra vez ... y yo tampoco pude resistirme ... de nuevo caí ... es que cuando siento sus labios yo solo ... ¡Agh! ... quisiera solo no sentirme así ... ¡esta mal! ...(suspiro) ¿que debo hacer ahora? ... tal vez ... tal vez ... solo ... debamos olvidarnos de todo esto que pasó, esta empeorando más el problema ... si ... creo que ... es la única respuesta ... para ... que todo vuelva a ser como antes ...- pensaba con gran preocupación el líder tratando de hallar una salida a todo esto, parecía que la había encontrado ... o era lo que pensaba, pero no discutió más consigo mismo y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente él se despertó algo temprano, más que de costumbre, poco más que las 6 de la mañana, se sentó por un momento en la cama, este iba a ser otro día más que tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada, no tenía otra alternativa ... así que se puso sus protectores, sus vendajes y por último su bandana ...salió lentamente de su cuarto y se dirigía a la cocina, al llegar a la puerta notó que Raph ya estaba dentro comiendo en poco de cereal, se había despertado más temprano que él, seguro por lo preocupado que se encontraba también, el de azul se escondió un poco asustado por lo que pasaría cuando lo volviera a ver, pero soltó un largo suspiro y finalmente entró.

\- Buenos días, Raph ...- dijo mientras se sentaba al costado de Raph pareciendo lo más calmado posible, el de rojo al notarlo, sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse un poco, mas aun estaba algo intrigado por lo de ayer y quería parecer que actuaba normal así que contestó.

\- ...Hola.- mostrando algo de indiferencia.

\- ... Tú también te levantaste temprano hoy ¿no? ...- volvió a decir el de azul aun con calma mientras ponía un poco de mantequilla a su pan.

\- Si ...- respondió algo serio pero luego sacó una pequeña sonrisa.- ... No esta mal hacerlo de vez en cuando ...- y volteó a verlo un poco.

\- Vaya ... pareciera que tuvieras ánimos de entrenar ya ...- contestó el de azul devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Pero ni creas que voy a estar igual de suave que ayer ...- sonriendo aun más.

\- ¿Ah si? No espero que lo hagas ... yo tampoco te voy a dar ventaja esta vez ... hermano ...- brindándole una cálida mirada. Raph también estaba sonriendo pero al escuchar esa palabra ... "hermano" ... la manera en que lo dijo hizo que parara de sonreír, le recordaba a hace muchos días atrás antes de que pasara lo del beso y todo, incluso antes de que Leo descubriera que su propio hermano se había enamorado de él, pareciera que lo hubiera dicho como si fuera un recordatorio de que son hermanos, y simplemente eso ... que no pasaba nada más ... como si todo los últimos acontecimientos hubieran desaparecido de su memoria. Esto confundió un poco al de rojo que se le quedó viendo al de azul extrañado, que al notarlo preguntó.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Raph?...- un tanto preocupado.

\- ¿Qu-que? ... n-no, todo está bien...- contestó el de rojo y volvió a su plato. A pesar de eso Leo prefirió no tomarle mucha importancia a eso y siguió con su desayuno, dejando a Raph aun confundido, no sabía porque el líder estaba haciendo eso. Luego Mikey fue el que se levantó, muy alegre como es costumbre en él, y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la cocina también pero pasando por el laboratorio que tenía la puerta entrecerrada, puedo vera a su hermano genio que estaba durmiendo encima de su escritorio de nuevo, seguro se la pasó trabajando de nuevo. Decidió ir a despertarlo para que pueda ir a desayunar y entró de manera silenciosa esta vez y comenzó a moverlo despacio para ver si se levantaba.

\- Hey Donnie ...- le susurraba, pero parecía no responder; le volvió a susurrar pero nada.- Donnie, ya tienes que ir a desayunar hermano ...- insistió de nuevo pero aun no se levantaba, por lo que no le quedó de otra que gritarle.- ¡HEY DONNIEEE!...- bastante alto a decir verdad, que hizo que el genio se levantara con un susto tremendo gritando también.

-¡No Mikey suelta eso ...!.- creo que estaba soñando que su hermanito cogía de nuevo alguno de sus inventos.

\- Pero si no he tocado nada...- respondió el pequeño confundido, el de morado volteó a verlo con su cara de cansancio, Mikey pudo notar de que no solo era eso, este traía una cara literalmente cansada, sus ojeras estaban mas marcadas y se le veía con menos fuerzas.

\- ¿Que? ...- contestó el genio como si no hubiera escuchado bien.- Ah no, no es eso ... olvídalo ... solo estaba soñando (bostezo) ...- en serio se le veía con una cara muy somnolienta.

\- No pudiste dormir muy bien hoy tampoco ¿eh? ...- preguntó algo preocupado el pequeño.

\- No (bostezo) ... estuve buscando mi destornillador por horas y como no lo encontré decidí tratar de descifrar aquel código otra vez ... pero (bostezo) ... otra noche mas de mala suerte ... no encontré nada ... ¡en serio me estaba volviendo loco!...- respondió el genio alterándose un poco al final.

\- Ohhh que mal no lo descifres aun Donnie pero ... con respecto a tu destornillador ... mira ... yo ... lo tomé prestado cuando salimos de tu laboratorio ayer ... por favor no te vayas a enojar ... solo lo tomé porque quería ver si podía arreglar mi patineta, pero no quería pedirte ayuda ya que vi que estabas muy ocupado ... en serio lo siento Donnie por favor no te enojes conmigo ...- y puso sus manos como si le estuviera suplicando perdón. El de morado se paró rápidamente, lo que hizo que el pequeño se asustara un poco, pero dijo.

\- No importa Mikey ... entiendo todo perfectamente ... ¿sabes? ... esta bien (bostezo)...- contestó aun somnoliento mientras caminaba hacia la puerta dejando al de naranja algo confundido.- Voy un por un café o ... lo que sea (bostezo) ... necesito algo que me despierte ...- y se alejó de ahí lentamente. El pequeño aun no supo lo que había pasado, Donnie no le había regañado ni nada, solo lo tomó con calma.

\- Woow en serio debe de estar muy cansado ...- comentó para luego seguirlo hacia la cocina. Cuando llegó allí, pudo ver a Leo que comía tranquilamente al lado a Raph probando su cereal mirando hacia otra dirección algo pensativo y su hermano Donnie que se estaba preparando su café. Sonrió un poco y entró.

\- Buenos días ...- dijo hacía sus dos hermanos de rojo y azul, pero solo Leo contestó.

\- Buenos días hermano...- con una alegre mirada, estaba aparentando muy bien que todo estaba normal.

\- Veo que todos se han levantado muy temprano, vaya eso me ...!.- pero no puedo continuar porque retrocedió un poco para que no se chocara con el genio que traía su jarra de café caliente, por suerte nada se cayó.

\- ¡Lo siento ...!- dijo el de morado porque andaba como medio dormido por lo trabajar toda la noche y no vio a su hermano de naranja. Leo al darse cuenta de eso, le preguntó.

\- Oye Donnie ... ¿de seguro que te encuentras bien?...- sonando preocupado.

\- ¿Qu-que?...- saliendo de su estado adormilado.- Ah si si ... solo algo cansado (bostezo) ... pero nada que una buena taza de café no lo arregle ...- sonriendo un poco para que los demás no se preocupasen por él y sirviéndose el café en su taza, se fue a buscar un poco de azúcar y encontró un recipiente que comenzó a abrirlo hasta que el líder le dijo.

\- Donnie ... esa es la sal ...- mencionó un tanto confundido.

\- ¿Que dices? ahh si si ... ya lo sabía (bostezo) ...- y se fue a buscar el verdadero recipiente de azúcar aun con su cara totalmente cansada, Leo miró a su hermanito que solo le encogió los brazos. Al parecer el genio no se encontraba bien del todo, pero nadie comentó nada más al respecto y siguieron desayunando. Más tarde al terminar, todos se dirigieron al dojo donde le esperaba su maestro rata. Iban a continuar con el mismo entrenamiento de ayer, el del Tambo-jutsu, pero ahora cambiarían de pareja, para suerte de los dos aparentemente. Raph iba a combatir con Mikey y Leo contra Donnie que aun no se la había quitado totalmente lo adormilado. Así que luego del calentamiento donde todavía el de rojo se preguntaba extrañado por el comportamiento relajado de Leo, comenzaron con la práctica.

\- ... Muy bien ... ya tienes que dejar de preocuparte un poco ... y relájate ... recuerda lo que te le dijiste al sensei ayer ... que todo estaba normal ... así que actúa que si lo estuviera ¿okay? ...- se dijo a sí mismo el de rojo, antes de comenzar a entrenar con el de naranja que era el que tenía el Tambo en sus manos, no le resultaba tan difícil pelear contra él esta vez, ya que no se trataba de Leo ... aunque volteaba a ver como combatía contra Donnie un par de veces, sus movimientos parecían tener esa gracia y coordinación que lo hacían lucir perfecto o al menos para él, lo cual lo demostraba en una gran sonrisa ... pero en una de esas Mikey notó que no le estaba poniendo atención a su práctica.

\- Oye estas combatiendo contra mí, que no se te olvide ...- levantando su tambo y golpeó a su hermano en el pecho con este, el cual volteó un tanto adolorido por el golpe.

\- ¡Oye! ...- gritó el de rojo, ante la sorpresa de ese ataque y como lo había escuchado ayer de parte de su sensei, utilizó el tambo en contra de su oponente para derribarlo cogiendo el tambo junto con el brazo del de naranja y tumbandolo al suelo. Este se quedó en suelo adolorido por el impacto y Raph orgulloso se paró frente a él.

\- ¿Que se siente estar bajo esta vez en Mikey?...- un tanto presumido y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero notó que lo estaban observando, era Leo que lo miraba con una tierna mirada, como si él también estuviera feliz por el logro de su "hermano" lo que hizo que Raph se sonrojara un poco confundido, en verdad no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿Por que actuaba de esa manera con él? como si todo lo que pasó estos días hubieran sido no mas que solo un sueño para él y en realidad nunca había besado a Leo. La manera en que el de azul actuaba parecía que si lo fuera. Así pasó en todo el entrenamiento, confundido por eso, pero aun así tuvo que aparentar que no pasaba nada y al parecer le resultó, el sensei no dijo nada sobre su comportamiento de hoy. Ya casi llegando al final, mientras Leo y Donnie practicaban, se le veía demasiado agotado al de morado pero no era por el entrenamiento sino por el duro trabajo de anoche, su cara todavía estaba adormilada. El de azul le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo que el genio no pudo esquivar así que le cayó el golpe que lo tiró rápidamente metros atrás asustando un poco al líder.

\- ¡Donnie! ...- corriendo hacia él ...- ¿estas bien? ... no pensé que ese golpe iba a ser muy fuerte ...- y lo levantó un poco, Donnie en serio no se veía muy bien, pero dijo.

\- S-si ... no me pasa nada ... creo que solo no vi bien el golpe ... nada mas ...- mintió un poco porque era cierto que le pasaba algo mas no lo decía para no preocuparlos. Su padre al notarlo, se acercó a ellos.

\- Donatello ... ¿te encuentras bien hijo? ...- preguntó su padre mirando al de morado que al voltear a verlo tenía una cara de sumo cansancio.- si estás en esas condiciones sera mejor que dejemos el entrenamiento hasta acá ...- añadió.

\- Creo ... que eso sería lo mejor sensei ...- le respondió el de azul aun preocupado por su hermano.

\- Entonces así sera ... Terminó la sesión por hoy hijos míos, pueden retirarse ...- contestó el maestro mientras el de azul ayudaba a su hermano genio a que se pare por completo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada Donnie? ...- volvió a preguntar aun más preocupado el de azul.

\- Si Leo ... estoy bien ... creo ... que voy a lavarme la cara un poco, luego por un poco de café y regreso al trabajo en mi laboratorio ¿si? no se preocupen ...- contestó este retirándose del dojo. El de azul aún lo miraba preocupado, pero luego lo llamaron, era su padre.

\- Leonardo puedes venir un momento ...- mientras el maestro entraba a su habitación seguido por el líder que caminaba algo nervioso por lo que este le diría, al estar dentro hubo un largo silencio que fue cortado por el sensei.- ... Veo que ya las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad ¿no es asi?...- preguntó mirando fijamente a su hijo.

\- Si padre ...- contestó con la cabeza agachada el de azul y sintió que su padre le puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que este lo mirara de frente.

\- Me alegra saberlo hijo mío ...- con una pequeña sonrisa al final.- ... Al parecer si tenía razón ... las cosas están casi como las recuerdo ... que bueno que la relación de ustedes dos esté bien ...- Leo trató de fingir un sonrisa también ya que sabía muy bien que eso no era verdad.

\- ¿Lo ve sensei? ... le dije que solo debía confiar en mí ... nada malo pasa acá ...- mintió de nuevo mientras su padre le brindaba otra cálida sonrisa.

\- Así es hijo ...- sacando su mano del hombro del líder.- ... Eso era todo ... ya puedes retirarte ...- el de azul le hizo una reverencia y comenzó a salir del dojo algo serio, aun se sentía mal por tener que mentirle a su padre pero al menos el lado bueno es que ahora sus sospechas eran casi nulas, tal vez lo tranquilizaría un poco. En tanto Raph traía sus propias preocupaciones, no se le quitaba de la mente el porque del nuevo comportamiento del de azul, no lo comprendía, fue a darse un baño a ver si así se le pasaba, pero en realidad eso lo ponía aun más pensativo.

\- ¿Que es lo que está pasando? ...- se le cruzaba por la mente mientras el agua de la ducha le caía en el rostro, simplemente no podía encontrar una respuesta en ese momento, fue a secarse con la toalla y a alistarse para poder empezar con el patrullaje de nuevo justo como era antes. Comenzó a ponerse sus vendas, luego sus protectores y por últimos su mascara. Salió de su habitación y Leo ya estaba en sala esperando a que los demás vinieran, el de rojo de nuevo sintió que su corazón se aceleraba un poco, en eso el de azul volteó y dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Raph le saludó amablemente.

\- ¡Hey! ahí estabas ... que bueno que llegas ... ahora solo tenemos que esperar a los demás ...- de nuevo esa actitud tranquila en él...- si no vienen en unos minutos más supongo que tendré que ira a buscarlos ...- el de rojo solo se paró callado al lado de este, lo miraba un poco disimuladamente, en serio parecía que todo estaba completamente normal, eso lo confundía cada vez más, en eso también llegó Mikey.

\- ¿Ya estamos todos para ir al patrullaje? ...- preguntó animado el de naranja.

\- No aun no ... nos estamos olvidando de Donnie ...- le explicó el de azul.

\- A no te preocupes por eso ... yo voy a buscarlo, no me tardo ¿si? ...- y se fue a avisarle a su hermano genio, al llegar a su laboratorio se dio cuenta de que esta de nuevo estaba durmiendo en su escritorio, se acercó para moverlo un poco pero al tocar su rostro notó algo lo asustó, estaba más caliente que de costumbre.

\- ¿Donnie? ...- preguntó haciendo que el de morado despierte como si estuviera muy adolorido y cuando intentó pararse no pudo y casi se cae pero Mikey lo atrapó ...- ¡Donnie! ...- gritó más asustado el de naranja, al ver mejor a su hermano tenía las mejillas algo rojas, esto lo asustó aun más, el genio estaba respirando con un poco de dificultad ...- ¡Chicos! ¡vengan aquí rápido! ...- gritó de nuevo el de naranja llamando a sus hermanos. Que vinieron cuando escucharon el llamado.

\- ¿Que pasa ...?- preguntó Leo entrando por la puerta seguido de Raph, el pequeño volteó a verlo con una cara de preocupación en el rostro.

\- ... Es Donnie ...- le dijo teniendo a su hermano genio en su brazos respirando muy enfermo. Eso hizo que sus hermanos se asustaran también, pero juntos lo llevaron a su habitación y lo echaron en la cama, le avisaron a su padre luego después que vino rápidamente hacia el cuarto con los demás. Estaba su hijo genio respirando algo agitado en la cama, se veía muy enfermo. Se acercó un poco más a él y le tocó la frente, era obvio que ardía en fiebre

\- ... Miguelangel ... tráele un bolsa de de hielo a tu hermano, rápido...-le ordenó a su hijo menor, este obedeció, fue a buscar la bolsa y cuando la encontró necesitaba un poco de hielo así que fue a la cocina y abrió la congeladora para sacar un poco, ahí le esperaba su tan amada gatita de helado que al verlo le saludó.

\- ¡Meow! ...- maullaba alegre ella mientras le señalaba donde estaba el hielo con su cabecita como si supiera exactamente lo que él necesitaba.

\- Gracias Ice cream kitty ...- y le dio pequeña lamida que la gatita recibió contenta, luego puso el hielo en la bolsa y fue a dársela a su maestro que se la colocó en la cabeza de su hijo. Pasaron varios minutos más hasta que Donnie pudo abrir un poco más los ojos aunque aun seguí enfermo, vio que estaba en usa habitación y que su padre y hermanos estaban mirándolo preocupados, este se encontraba algo confundido ante esto, pero su padre tomo la palabra.

\- Donatello ... si no te sentías tan bien ... debiste decírnoslo ...- un tanto serio, el de morado se dio cuenta de lo que se refería su padre y agachó la cabeza suspirando.

\- ... Si, lo sé sensei ... lo siento ... es que ... no quería preocupar a nadie solo por una pequeña fiebre o ...- pero no continuó ya que su padre habló.

\- No hay nada más importante que tu salud, eso no lo debes olvidar ...- añadió de nuevo aun serio, el genio entendió que estuvo mal no decirle a nadie que no se encontraba bien, por lo que solo agachó de nuevo la cabeza.- Pero ahora ... ya no podrás trabajar en tu laboratorio por el resto de la semana, es una orden ...-lo que hizo que el de morado le respondiera asustado.

\- ¿Qu-que? ... ¡Pero yo ...!- pero su padre aun no terminaba.

\- Ese ... será tu castigo ...- dijo muy firme.

\- Pero ... pero ... ¡es Martes sensei! ...- le explicó ya alterado el de morado.

\- Entonces será una larga semana ... recuerda que lo más relevante aquí es que te mejores ... trabajar día y noche no te ayudara ... así que no podrás trabajar en tus experimentos ... el laboratorio queda clausurado hasta la semana próxima.- y se paró dejando a su hijo triste por tal castigo que le habían dispuesto.- ... Tus hermanos cuidarán de ti, hasta que logres mejorarte ...- y se retiró sin nada más que decir dejando a todos sus hijos dentro de la habitación.

\- Lo siento Donnie ... es por tu propio bien ...- trató de consolarlo su hermano mayor, a lo que el genio solo soltó un fuerte suspiro.

\- ... Y ahora que se supone que haga ... ya no podrán ir al patrullaje ...y todo ... por mí ...- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

\- No te eches toda la carga Donnie ...- intentó animarlo de nuevo Leo.

\- Si Donnie ... sabes ¿que? ... yo me quedaré a cuidarte aqui toda la noche ...- dijo el pequeño muy animado.

\- Si ... Y Raph y yo podemos ir al patrullaje solos ...- trayendo más al de rojo con su brazo.- ¿Verdad Raph? ...- mirándolo alegre a los ojos, esto solo hizo que se confundiera más.

\- S-si claro ...- ruborizándose al contestar.

\- ¿Ves? ... todo va a estar bien hermano ... como dijo el sensei lo más importante aquí es que te mejores ...- le dijo de manera amable, el de morado tuvo que aceptar las condiciones que le daban sus hermanos ¿que mas podía hacer? ...-

\- Muy bien, entonces ¡yo voy por el jarabe! ...- mencionó el de naranja mientras salía de la habitación para traerla, estaba dispuesto a cuidar bien a su hermano por el resto de la noche.

\- Volvemos en un par de horas ¿si? ...- dijo mientras se acomodaba bien sus katanas.- Vamos ...- le dijo aun alegre a Raphael que cada vez estaba más confundido por eso, ese comportamiento despreocupado de él lo traía loco. Aun así lo siguió hasta fuera de la superficie y cuando llegaron hasta la lo alto de un edificio habló de nuevo.- Esta bien ... mira ... tu iras por el norte y el este, y yo por el sur y el oeste ¿de acuerdo? ... si pasa algo solo llámame por tu t-phone y yo vendré ... ¿si? ...- le explicó de buena manera. El de rojo aunque seguía confundido solo las acepto sin cuestionarlas en ningún momento.- Nos vemos aquí en hora y media, suerte ...- y saltó para dirigirse a patrullar por donde le tocaba. Raph solo se quedó aun sin comprender el porque Leo actuaba ahora sí con él, simplemente no lo entendía. Fue a comenzar su patrullaje; al parecer nada nuevo surgía en la cuidad, creo que todo los criminales y malos de la cuidad se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron no salir esta noche, ni siquiera el Kraang, ya casi pasaba el tiempo acordado y Raph se disponía a regresar a encontrarse con Leo, pero en el camino no podía dejar de pensar en él, digo ... ¿Que pasaba con este? ¿Por que actuaba de esta manera? ... es como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo y regresáramos al instante en que Raph se empezaba a dar cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia su hermano, Ya tenemos a un Leo que actúa completamente normal: Respetuoso, responsable y amable como es costumbre en él y un Raph que se pone nervioso cada vez que lo veía, todo parecía encajar ...Pero obviamente eso no había pasado, todo estaba tal cual era, la única diferencia era Leo, actuaba como si todos los acontecimientos ocurridos anteriormente hubiera desaparecido de su mente era eso o solo quería olvidarlo ...Cuando llegó al lugar acordado notó que este ya estaba en el lugar, de nuevo ... muy calmado ...-

\- Vaya ya llegaste ... ¿Nada nuevo esta noche cierto?...- le dijo el líder con una sonrisa en el rostro, el de rojo tardó unos segundos en contestar.

\- No ... la verdad creo que fue una perdida de tiempo que saliéramos a patrullar hoy...- añadio este algo serio.

\- Claro que no ... sabes que ese es nuestro deber ... tenemos que vigilar la cuidad de Nueva York de las garras del mal ...- con un tono similar a esa serie que tanto le gustaba ver, lo que hizo que Raph sonría un poco.- Pero creo que ... ya deberíamos irnos a casa ¿no?-

\- Si ... tienes razón ...- pronunció el de rojo algo más calmado y comenzó a avanzar pero Leo lo detuvo.

\- Espera ... ¿podemos quedarnos un momento aquí? ...- haciendo que Raph se le quede mirando algo sorprendido.- Es que ... hace días que no salgo de la guarida y casi olvido lo bello de la noche ... quisiera contemplarla un poco más...- dijo mientras se paraba cerca del pequeño muro del edificio y miraba hacia el oscuro cielo. Raph no podía estar mas confundido, ¿Que estaba pasando simplemente? ... no entendía nada. Aun así fue y se paró al costado suyo.- ... No soy hermosas las estrellas ...- añadió este, haciendo que Raph se volteara a mirarlo y regresara a observar las estrellas, luego le contestó.

\- ... La verdad yo las encuentro un poco aburridas ... esos días seguro que te afectaron ... - le bromeó, a lo que Leo soltó una pequeña risita.

\- Yo creo que son relajantes ... es como si ... su brillo te transmitiera un aura de paz ... que lástima que las luces de la ciudad no dejen que las apreciemos por completo ... ¿por que no lo intentas? tal vez te ayuden a relajarte ...- le dijo son una sonrisa, le de rojo miró unos largos minutos el cielo y al fin contestó.

\- ... Tienes razón ... si que son relajantes ... mira ya hasta que estoy durmiendo del aburrimiento ...- comentó de nuevo divertido a lo que Leo rió otra vez.

\- Supongo que no importa ... pero si me ayudan a mí ...- aun brindándole una cálida mirada al de rojo que le devolvió la mirada, hasta que el de azul habló de nuevo.- ...¡Oye mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz! .- a lo que Raph volteó hacia el cielo y cerró fuerte los ojos por alguna razón.- ... Pidiendo en deseo ¿eh? ... pensé que las encontrabas aburridas...- le dijo al notar lo que hizo este.

\- ¿Qu-que? ¡claro que no! ¡eso es para niños! ...- contestó un poco sonrojado.

\- Lo que tú digas ...- de manera relajada.- ... ¿que pediste eh?.- volvió a insistir este.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no creo en eso! ...- gritó de nuevo.

\- Esta bien, esta bien ... no me lo digas si no quieres ... o puede que no se cumpla ...- levantando un poco los brazos para que el de rojo se calmara un poco luego volvió a revisar las estrellas. Raph miró hacia otra dirección, pero le preguntó.

\- Tú ... ahh ... tú si pediste algo ...- sonando algo nervioso.

\- No creo que necesite hacerlo ... lo que quiero ya lo tengo acá...- que hizo que Raph le apareciera un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y volteara a verlo.- ... tenerlos a ustedes como mi familia es todo lo que pudiera desear ...- y le brindó una tierna mirada, haciendo que el corazón del rojo palpitara más fuerte.- ... aunque no hubiera estado mal pedirle por una nueva temporada de los Héroes Espaciales ... vaya ... perdí una valiosa oportunidad ... haha .. oye Raph que tan probable es que pase otra justo ... - mientras volteaba para verlo, pero no pudo continuar porque notó que este se le estaba acercando para poder besarlo otra vez, el de azul hizo un pequeño movimiento para atrás y lo detuvo con su mano.

\- E-espera ¡No! ... ya te dije que no podemos hacer eso de nuevo ...- con cierta seriedad en sus palabras, y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Raph pues puso una cara de disgusto.

\- ¿Sabes que? ¡Ya me cansé! ... ¡¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?! ..- le preguntó furioso.

\- ¿Hacer que? ¿A que te refieres? ..- respondió confundido.

\- ¡Eso! ... ¡actuar como si nada hubiera pasado de la noche a la mañana!...- aun muy molesto, el de azul no respondió de manera rápida solo comenzó a mirarlo fijamente.

\- ... Yo lo único que quiero es que todo vuelva a la normalidad ... a como era antes del...- pero no continuó por que Raph lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Y crees que con esto lo vas a lograr? ... i-incluso parece que me estas coqueteando o algo ...- contestó sin dejar de gritar.

\- ¿Qu-que? ... ¡claro que no! ... quiero arreglar las cosas ¡nada mas!.- este también alzó la voz.

\- Pues tu plan no te esta resultando ... solo estás enredando más las cosas...- le contestó el de rojo señalándole, Leo solo lo miró aun más serio.

\- ... Lo dice el que empezó con todo esto ...- mirando con más seriedad en los ojos.

\- ¡No intentes echarme toda la carga aquí, Leo! .. ¡Tú estás tan metido en este problema al igual que yo! ... en aquel día ... c-cuando te besé...- el de azul entrecerró un poco los ojos cuando mencionó sobre el beso.

\- ... Tú ... tú no debiste hacer eso ...- contestó mostrándose más serio.

\- ...Pero lo hice ... y tú me correspondiste el beso ... ¡h-hasta en otra ocasión! ...- contraatacó Raph.

\- Ya te había dicho que lo pasó de ese día ... ¡solo fue un error! ...- levantando la voz al final.

\- Error o no, lo hiciste ... ¡ahora no puedes andar como si nada, esperando que yo lo olvide! ...- le explicó aun furioso.

\- ¿Y que quieres que haga entonces? ...yo también lo he pensado ... y he llegado a la conclusión de que olvidarlo es la mejor opción ...- un tanto más calmado en lo último que dijo.

\- ¡Esa no es una solución! ... ¡dejas las cosas aún inconclusas!...- trató de explicarle.

\- Por favor ... no hagas las cosas más difíciles de las que ya están ...- y se volteó de nuevo a ver el cielo con seriedad, a Raph le molestó esto pero se quedó callado por unos largos segundos más hasta que por fin habló.

\- ¿Sabes que creo? ... creo ... que tú también quieres esto tanto como yo ...- haciendo que Leo volteara a verlo algo sorprendido.

\- No se trata de lo que queremos Raph ... ¡es sobre lo que está bien! ...- le gritó un poco.

\- Entonces ...¿tu también lo quieres? ¿Cierto? ...- preguntó acercándose más al de azul, este no su poso como respoderle esta vez.

\- ... Yo ... Y-yo ...- comenzó a tartamudear pero el de rojo lo interrumpió.

\- Eso pensé ... comencé a sospecharlo luego del beso ... pero ... no creí que fuera cierto ...- dando a saber que ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos correspondidos de su hermano.

\- ...Aunque los dos queramos esto ... sabemos muy bien que no debe pasar ... no debe ...- mostrándose muy serio en lo decía.

\- ...¿Y por que no?.- le preguntó Raph algo disgustado.

\- ¿Te estas escuchando por un momento? ... Eso NO debe pasar ... no se supone que eso pase en una familia ...¡Somos hermanos por el amor de Dios! ¿O quieres que te lo explique con manzanas? ...- le refutó el de azul.

\- Eso ... no tiene nada que ver ...- pronunció calmado.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Tiene mucho que ver! ¡¿que no ves?! ...- gritó otra vez más.

\- No tiene que ver ... porque ... a veces ... dos cosas que no parecen ir bien juntas ... en realidad ... pueden hacer una buena pareja ...- recordando lo que su hermano Donnie le había dicho una vez.

\- ¿De donde sacaste eso?...- preguntó confundido.

\- Yo ... yo solo lo se ¿si?...- respondió algo molesto.

\- ... ¡Por favor! ... ¿Qué crees que los demás van a decir? ... ¿Qué va a decir Splinter? ...- dijo este al ver que no comprendía bien.

\- Ellos ... no tienen porqué saberlo ... contestó calmándose un poco.

\- ¿Que? ... creo que los chicos ya incluso están comenzando a sospechar ... nos podrían descubrir en cualquier momento ...- volvió a decir a ver si esta vez entendía. Raph sonrió un poco.

\- Confío en que con nuestras habilidades ninja podremos ocultarlo bien ...- comentó manteniendo esa sonrisa, pero a Leo no pareció agradarle el comentario y se volteó molesto para darle la espalda a Raph que sintió que había dicho algo malo. El de azul ya se estaba cansado de todo esto ... ¿Que debía hacer ahora? necesitaba una respuesta, fue en ese momento que escuchó aquella voz que tanto había querido que se alejara.

_\- Libérate de una vez ¡Vamos! ¿que esperas? ... ¡No habrá otro momento como este! ¡Hazlo de una buena vez! ..._

Creo que pudo haber sido su necesidad de una respuesta o que simplemente lo quiso escuchar al fin ... en donde ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Raph se sentía un algo culpable por hacer respondido un poco a la ligera y tenía una mano en la nuca.

\- O-oye Leo ... si ..s-si solo ...- hablaba el de rojo con cierto nerviosismo pero no continuó porque el de azul volteó rápidamente a verlo a la cara.

\- Nadie ... va a saber de esto ... por eso no podemos ... n-no podemos andar juntos cuando ellos estén cerca ... únicamente cuando estemos completamente solos ... tenemos que actuar como si no pasara nada entre nosotros ... no quiero correr ningún riesgo ¿entendiste? ...- le explicó dejando a Raph como que congelado ante tal respuesta, en serio no se podía creer lo que Leo le acababa de decir pero no tardó mucho en salir de ese estado y sonreír.

\- Fuerte y claro ...- manteniendo esa sonrisa y acercándose al de azul que se sonrojó un poco.

\- Ay no puedo creer ... qu-que en serio estoy aceptando a esto ...- mientras miraba hacia otra dirección pero con una sonrisa.

\- Hey ... espero que no te estés acobardando ahora, intrépido líder ...- sonriéndole más, el de azul también hizo lo mismo y se acercaron para darse un fuerte abrazo, luego juntaron sus rostros para poder besarse al fin, Raph como era más bajo que Leo tuvo que ponerse un poco de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios, pero eso no le importaba ya se estaban besando con pasión sin nada ni nadie que los detuviera en ese momento y no solo eso, habían acordado un pacto amor ese día, ninguno de los dos podrá olvidarlo lo recordaran para siempre...- Tenías razón ... si te lo hubiera dicho no se habría cumplido...- añadió el de rojo soltándose un poco, el líder solo sonrió y volvió a besarlo ... Nada más hermoso que dos personas o en este caso tortugas que luego de tantos obstáculos finalmente se unen en un tierno beso bajo las estrellas de la cuidad de Nueva York. Mientras todo esto pasaba, en la guarida no todo era tan feliz como acá, Mikey ya le había dado la medicina a su hermano, pero esta parecía no hacerle ningún efecto ... seguía igual de mal que antes. Esto mantenía al de naranja muy preocupado que no sabía que más hacer ... ya le iba a decir a su padre que Donnie no estaba mejorando, creía que eso era lo más prudente en ese instante, pero en el camino se detuvo a pensarlo un poco .. no había intentado algo ... algo tal vez un poco infantil para algunos pero no tanto para él ... así que fue a su habitación y cogió su osito de peluche que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor desde que era pequeña tortuguita y entró al cuarto de su hermano genio, aun tenía esa bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, y aunque su hermanito ya se la había cambiado dos veces, no parecía ayudarle tampoco. Mikey se acercó con un leve rubor en su mejilla y le puso el osito junto a él, esto despertó un poco al de morado que abrió uno de sus ojos y habló.

\- ¿M-mikey? ¿Qu-qué haces ...?- pronunció muy débil este, el menor no le respondió tan rápido, pero se hecho también al costado del genio.

\- Todo va a estar bien hermano ... no te preocupes ...- solo respondió mientras abrazaba más al de morado junto con su osito en medio, Donnie no le respondió más solo cerró sus ojos con una leve sonrisa en el rostro ... luego Mikey se quedó dormido junto a él brindándole mucha ternura en ese abrazo ... El de rojo y azul ya estaban regresando luego tan larga pero al final muy valiosa salida ... se demoraron más de lo que pensaron al principio.

\- Voy a ver como sigue Donnie ¿si? ... buenas noches ...- le dijo de manera amable a su ahora actual pareja y le dio un rápido beso, Raph comenzó a alejarse de ahí aparentemente hacia su cuarto, mientras Leo iba hacia el de morado, cuando entró allí pudo notar que esta estaba durmiendo siendo abrazado por su pequeño hermano y en medio de los dos un osito de peluche, este solo sonrió ante tal tierna escena y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta para no despertarlos. Se dirigía ya a su cuarto para irse a dormir pero notó que el televisor estaba encendido pero no parecía a ver nadie allí, este se aceró más a la sala y se dió cuenta de que el programa que se estaba transmitiendo era de los Héroes Espaciales y se apoyo más contra el borde detrás del sillón un poco emocionado.

\- Genial ... creo que es un nuevo episodio de la última temporada de ...- pero no continuó porque sintió que algo lo jaló hacia abajo y le robó un beso, se trataba de Raph, este no se había ido a su cuarto como pensaba el de azul.

\- Vaya vaya ... caíste en mi trampa ...- le dijo de manera pícara luego de soltarlo, el de azul le sonrió así también.

\- Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir ...- mientras se sentaba al costado de él.

\- Si pero ... luego cambié de parecer ...- y le puso una mano en la mejilla para intentar besarlo otra vez aunque el de azul lo detuvo.

\- Los chicos están durmiendo ...- un tanto serio.

\- Pues perfecto ...- y se acercó de nuevo para tocar sus labios nuevamente, mas Leo no terminaba.

\- Pero no sé si Splinter también lo está ...

\- Seguro ya se durmió ...- otro intento por besarlo y de nuevo lo detuvo el de azul.

\- No quiero arriesgarme ¿si? ...- le dijo haciendo que Raph ponga una cara de disgusto y lo soltara.- .. No te pongas así ... ¿que tal si vemos lo que esta dando en la tele? ¿eh? ... es un nuevo episodio ...- con una sonrisa, pero el rojo no le contestó solo seguía con su cara de molestia, Leo solo lo tomó con un "si" y comenzaron a ver el episodio, unos minutos más tarde el de rojo por fin dijo algo.

\- Retiro lo dicho ... "esto" es aun más aburrido que esa película de niñas que nos hizo ver Mikey ayer ...- con un tono de cansancio.

\- Oh vamos creo que no le estas tomando la debida atención ... esta en una trama bastante interesante ...- le respondió sin dejar ver la pantalla.

\- Querrás decir estresante ... no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que pasa ahí ... mejor cámbiale de canal ...- contestó aun de manera cansada, a lo que Leo sonrió.

\- Bueno es un capítulo avanzado, es normal que no entiendas de que se trata ... pero ya falta poco para que se acabe ... unos minutos mas ¿si? ...- le pidió de tal manera que Raph no se lo pudo negar, aunque la verdad se estaba aburriendo mucho.

\- Ay pero que aburrido es esto ...- comentó mientras traía a su pareja más cerca a él con uno de sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, a Leo esto lo sorprendió un poco pero sonrió haciendo que le apareciera un poco rubor en el rostro, era bueno saber que ahora podía sentir el cálido abrazo de Raph sin ninguna incomodidad de por medio. Todo porque al fin hizo lo que tenía que hacer ... lo que debía de hacer desde un principio. Pasaron unos minutos más y al fin el programa había terminado, el de azul intentó pararse pero tenía al de rojo apoyado a su costado, cuando intentó decirle algo para que se moviera no notó que este se había quedado dormido.

\- Oye Raph ... Raph ... ya terminó el episodio ... despierta ... tenemos que irnos a dormir ... Oye Raph ...- y lo movía un poco más pero parecía funcionar, se había quedado profundamente dormido, Leo no pudo hacer más y solo volvió a sonreír mirando como este dormía en su hombro.- ... Se ve tan tierno y pacífico cuando esta así ...- pensó el de azul aun con esa gran sonrisa, pero al voltear a apagar el televisor se encontró con algo que lo dejó atónito por segundos ... era él ... o al menos algo parecido a un reflejo de él mismo ... peros se veía muy real ... este reflejo tenía los brazos cruzados, lo miraba muy alegre luego le habló ...

_\- Te dije que me hicieras caso desde un principio ... _

Leo se dio cuenta de a que se refería este, era la voz ... su otro lado, pero esta vez estaba representada en cuerpo entero, Leo no pudo evitar sonreírle también.

\- Si si ahora lo sé ... no tienes que restregármelo en la cara como antes ...- comentó un poco gracioso.

_\- Fue un placer ¿sabes? ... pero a decir verdad ... se te ve muy bien así ... (señalando a ambos)_

\- A veces si puedo ser muy testarudo ... creo ... que te debo una disculpa ...- agachando un poco la cabeza ...

_\- Y mucho ... la verdad por un momento pensé que no me harías caso nunca ... que bueno que me equivoqué esta vez ... aunque ... si, acepto tus disculpas ... eso es todo lo que quería oír, gracias ... (comienza a desvanecerse)_

\- E-espera ¿a donde vas? ...- preguntó el de azul.

_\- Yo no me voy a ninguna parte ... seguiré en tu mente ¿recuerdas? ... y estaré allí para siempre ...llámame cada vez que quieras ... y de nuevo gracias..._

\- ¿Por que? ...- preguntó de nuevo confundido.

_\- Por liberarme ... (se desvanece por completo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro) _

Leo solo vio como su otro lado desaparecía totalmente de la sala, y sintió que Raph se despertaba.

\- ¿Leo? ¿Estas hablando solo? ...- le preguntó aun un poco adormilado al oír algo de su conversación, el de azul se sonrojó un poco pero respodió.

\- ... Si .. si lo estaba ... creo que me estoy volviendo loco ¿no? ...- le contestó sonando un poco divertido.

\- Algo ...- le contestó el de rojo sonriente para unirse en otro beso, mientras solo la luz del televisor alumbraba la sala.

Continuará ...

* * *

*Pone música alegre y comienza a bailar como una psicótica demente* adkjcvfnviutbitnbojvvigfbiivjgibuiui~* yaaaaaaaay ok ya xD pero ya es oficial ... esos dos ya están juntos, hay me muero cx paso mucho para que se cumpliera ... pero ya esta! ahora tengo chapter favorito xD a no falta el del lemon ... ehh mientras tanto este sera hahaha

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo, que estoy muy feliz c: Oh y lo de Frozen ... ehh sin comentarios, ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho asi que si XD La película es de propiedad de Disney en caso decidan demandarme :'v

Pónganme que les pareció el capi en general y sobre las personalidades si? me harían un gran favor de verdad :'D pero menos de mi ortografía ... aun es horrible :'v Y viva el RAPHXLEO! XD

Nos leemos en la próxima, Espero sus reviews muy ansiosa, bye bye ~

PS: Ya me alisto para el lemon en el siguiente capi ohh yeahhh 7w7 ...y este es el comentario más corto hasta ahora xD


	9. Más que tus besos

Hola de nuevo mis criaturas del señor c: Espero que todos estén muy bien ... waa yo sigo sufriendo porque quiero saber ¿que pasa en Nueva York? con Splinter, Karai, Destructor, Leatherhead, alguien de la ciudad? Kirby? quien sea D: Damn nickelodeon ... ¿por qué me haces esto? ... aunque sea unos segunditos de información ... algo ;_; bueno esperemos saberlo pronto ... o si no los demando -.- ok no XD

_**LD-Mei: **Incluso hasta ahora te sigues riendo? :v hahaha pero lo entiendo, me fue difícil escribir esa parte porque estaba que me moría de la risa xD Como siempre digo ... ya era hora! además se siente mas alegría cuando estuviste esperando y leyendo mis largos chapters lol Me alegra haberte dado felicidad querida =3= Yo se que tú eras una de las que más espera el lemon, así que por fin te la traigo ;u; Gracias sensei~ lol xD_

**_WakaiSenshi:_**_ Muchas Gracias! me conmueve que te halla agradado el capítulo :'D 1.- Nuuuu! no le pegues a mi Donnie porfaa ¿como iba a saber? TuT 2.- él odia esa película con todas las entrañas de su ser xD (hahaha yo ya odio los musicales por culpa de Frozen ok no xD pero en serio se pasaron con las canciones :T) 3.- Dale las gracias a esa voz! aunque ya tampoco lo podía retener por tanto tiempo, él también quería estar con Raphie :'v Let it go Leo Let it goooo~ ok ya xD 4.- Te lo traigo ya ;) 5.- Bueno él ya va a estar un poco mas tranquilo y normal a como era antes, no tan nervioso xD él sabe perfectamente las consecuencias, aunque igual las hace :v Cuídate mucho y Besos~_

**__littlebonnie:__**__ Gracias! Si al fin luego de tanta palabrería ya son lovers lol x3 hahaha otra que lo espera con ansias xD pero como será la primera vez que haga uno ... no se como saldrá :'v aun así espero que lo disfrutes c: Saludos ~__

**___lucia-nami 14: ___**___Que viva el Reo querida! :'D hahaha ninguno se lo esperaba pero fue divertido poner esa peli así se ríen un rato xD la otra parejita esta reservada para maaaas adelante todavía sorry ahora me quiero enfocar en la relación de Leo y Raph mas que todo TuT por el momento no se lo piensan decir a nadie :v aunque es cierto, no hacen nada malo al contrario es hermoso *O* pero ya sabes, con la moral y esas cosas ... aun toca esconder el secreto lo que los meterá en muchos líos xD Aquí está para que no esperes más! Cuídate también ~______  
___

**____sesshoxcris: ____**____Hahaha okay descuida ya me esperaba amenazas como esas xD toda la culpa la tiene mi cabeza que no se que le paso pero no tenia inspiración ;_; Ya te lo traigo ... para que no me mates xD Cuídate y saludos ~____

____Y ahhh gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan happy por dios :'v y también gracias a mis lectores silenciosos hahahaha los amo a todos un montón x3 pero no sean tímidos háblanme y díganme lo que piensas de la historia si? xD Y lo último ... si se preguntan porque a Raph ya no les pasa esos "accidentes" cuando tiene a Leo tan cerca pues ... como que ya aprendió a controlar sus impulsos lol por suerte ... pero no lo hará tanto esta vez ;u; Bueno no les quito más el tiempo, solo léanlo! TMNT 2012 pertenecen a Nickelodeon.____

____ADVERTENCIA INÚTIL: Este chapter ya contiene material sexual más explícito, así que si no quieres matar lo último que te queda de inocencia no lo leas? igual se que no me harás caso, te reirás pervertidamente de esto y seguirás leyendo ok no xD todos somos así incluyéndome :'v por eso no te juzgo :) xD____

* * *

**MÁS QUE TUS BESOS**

Al día siguiente aun algo temprano, antes de las 6 de la mañana para ser más precisos, todos todavía permanecían dormidos, incluyendo a esas dos tortugas de badana roja y azul, ayer había sido un día largo para ellos aunque nadie lo sabía, no en el mal sentido al contrario, fue algo conmovedor ver como al fin acordaron estar juntos después de toda esa larga discusión de anoche, hasta parecía que no llegarían a nada pero lo bueno es que Leonardo al fin de cuentas tampoco podía guardarse esos sentimientos para siempre, así que escuchó a su otro lado para aceptar la propuesta de Raphael; estos dos aun seguían en la sala, se habían quedado dormidos en el mueble sin darse cuenta, Leo se encontraba durmiendo boca abajo usando sus brazos como si fueran una almohada mientras que Raph estaba encima de él abrazándolo como si se tratase de algún suave peluche, el de rojo comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y se percató que todavía estaban en la sala, el televisor aun seguía prendido pero al sentir el tibio contacto de su pecho contra el caparazón de Leo hizo que este sacara una sonrisa y lo abrazara un poco más.

\- No puedo creer que ahora te tengo conmigo ... - recordando feliz lo que había pasado ayer en la noche mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos hasta que recordó que seguían en el sillón.- ... Ay no ... oye Leo ... Leo despierta ... oye nos quedamos dormidos acá...- moviéndolo un poco.

\- Mhhh? ...- respondió aun medio dormido el de azul.

\- Levántate ya dormilón ...- brindándole otra sonrisa.

\- Ehh? ¿por que aun seguimos aquí? ...- preguntó sentándose en el sillón y sobándose los ojos.

\- Creo que nos quedamos dormidos anoche Leo ...- le explicó el de rojo.

\- ¿Que? ...- se sorprendió y miró un poco preocupado a sus costados.

\- Descuida, parece que los demás todavía siguen durmiendo ...- volvió a decir Raph.

\- Uff ya me había asustado ... - pronunció mas calmado.

\- Te preocupas demasiado ¿sabes? ... todo está bien ...- mientras se paraba del sillón y apagaba el televisor con el control remoto que vio delante suyo, Leo lo miraba un tanto serio, no le gustaba cuando el ojiverde se tomaba a la ligera las cosas.- ¿Vamos a desayunar? ...- le preguntó volteándose a lo que el azul solo le contestó con una sonrisa y se paró para acompañarlo a la cocina. Entretanto en el cuarto del genio, este se encontraba durmiendo y siendo abrazado por su hermanito Mikey con un osito en medio, el de naranja fue el primer en levantarse y miró algo preocupado al de morado, no sabía que tal había amanecido esta vez. Se paró de la cama y le acomodó despacio el peluche junto a él para no despertarlo, luego dejó el cuarto para traerle el jarabe que se encontraba en el baño pero cuando volvió encontró a Donnie ya estaba despierto y sentado en su cama aun siendo tapado por la frazada, el pequeño corrió un poco hacia él.

\- ¡Donnie! ... ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿cómo te sientes? ...- preguntó este tocándole la frente para averiguar si su temperatura aun era alta.

\- Si Mikey ya estoy mejor ... - pronunció sonriéndole, el de naranja también lo hizo.

\- Pues veo que ya no tienes fiebre ... aunque igual creo que debes tomarte tu medicina ...- le dijo mientras abría la tapa de la botella de jarabe y lo surtía en una cuchara, luego se la dio a su hermano que puso una cara de desagrado ya que no sabía tan bien que digamos, después el pequeño se paró para ir a dejar la medicina donde estaba, hasta que Donnie habló nuevamente.

\- ... Y Mikey ... gracias por el osito ... y por quedarte toda la noche a mi lado ... creo ... que eso funcionó ...- mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa. Las mejillas del pequeño se ruborizaron un poco pero también le sonrió.

\- No hay problema hermano ...- y continuó con su camino hacia el baño. Otra vez esa sensación extraña le apareció por unos segundos, aun desconocía el porque, pero como se sentía tan agradable, prefirió guardárselo para sí mismo ¿que serán esos nuevos sentimientos que surgían en el pequeño? todavía quedara por averiguarlo. Cuando regresó al cuarto de su hermano, le preguntó otra vez

\- O-oye Donnie ¿ya quieres desayunar? ... Te lo puedo traer ...- mirando a sus ojos café.

\- Ahora que lo dices, si tengo mucha hambre ... no he comido nada desde ...- pero su hermanito no le dejó terminar.

\- ¡Perfecto! ... ¡Te lo traigo ahora! ...- pronunció animado mientras se volteaba aunque el de morado lo detuvo cogiéndole el brazo.

\- Espera Mikey ... ¿porque mejor no vamos a la cocina los dos? ... en realidad me aburre estar acá echado ... no es mi estilo ...- le explicó el genio, el de naranja soltándose un poco contestó.

\- Pero Donnie aun debes reposar ... necesitas mejorarte totalmente ...- sonando preocupado.

\- Me encuentro muy bien ahora ... ¿ves? .- parándose de la cama.

\- ¿Estas seguro? ...- volvió a preguntar igual de preocupado.

\- Si hermanito ... ya me siento mucho mejor ... esta vez no te estoy mintiendo ...- y le brindó un gesto alegre.

\- Bien ... si lo dices así ... pues ...- pero Donnie comenzó a avanzar a la puerta.

\- Solo vamos a la cocina, en serio me muero de hambre ahora ... ¿si?.- y le sonrió otra vez.

\- De ... acuerdo ...- contestó un poco dudoso al principio pero animado al final y se fue con él hacia la cocina, en ella ya estaban Leo y Raph desayunando, el de azul al verlos los saludó.

\- Hola chicos ... ¡Buenos Días! ...- de manera alegre, incluso Raph también les brindó una gran sonrisa, no era muy común verlo tan feliz y más con lo raro que se ha estado comportando últimamente extrañó a sus hermanos que se venía a sentar en la mesa con ellos.- Veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor Donnie ...- añadió este, el de morado aun lo miraba un tanto confundido mientras se sentaba.

\- Si ... ehh Mikey ... él ... me cuidó muy bien anoche ¿cierto? ...- volteándose para ver al mencionado.

\- ¿Qué? Ahh s-si si ...- respondió algo nervioso el de naranja, pero el genio aun miraba a sus hermanos extrañado.

\- Me alegra saberlo ...- contestó muy cálido y le dio un mordisco al pan que tenía en sus manos. El de rojo y azul estaban totalmente sonrientes y en este caso era algo raro en ellos, luego de unos minutos más Donnie no pudo aguantar más y lo dijo.

\- Muy bien ... en serio quiero saber que pasa acá ... los dos están muy raros ... ya hace días que lo vengo notando y no pueden decirme que no ...- esto los sorprendió un poco y se voltearon a ver como si estuvieran confundidos, pero intentaron actuar lo más natural posible.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso? ...- preguntó ya el de rojo con un tono relajado.

\- A ustedes ... de verdad han estado actuando extraño ... ¿A que se debe eso? ... ¿Que pasa acá? ...- preguntó Donnie parándose de su silla un poco mas decidido a escuchar una respuesta.

\- Si ... ¿que pasa acá? ...- dijo también el de naranja como remedando a su hermano genio ...- ¿Por que actuaban como si no querían verse hace como dos días y ahora están de lo más normal? ...- poniendo la cara más seria que podía. El de azul los miró un poco más y soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Chicos ... en serio me están asustando ... aunque ... creo que entiendo a que se refieren ahora ... puede que hayamos estado un tanto diferentes estos días pero se los digo, no pasa nada ... y si de verdad pasara algo eso ya no importa ... Raph y Yo estamos completamente bien ¿verdad Raph? ...- le preguntó a su pareja que estaba apunto de darle otra cucharada a su cereal.

\- Por supuesto ...- contestó el de rojo calmado y probó su cereal, los dos aún los miraban un tanto sospechosos.

\- Es en serio ... estamos muy bien ... no tienen de que preocuparse ...- explicó de nuevo el de azul un poco más tranquilo, sus hermanos lo seguán mirando igual incluso el de naranja los veía aun mas serio pero como si fuera cosa de magia lo cambió por una de alegría.

\- Esta bien Leo ... si tú lo dices ...- y se sentó de nuevo, pareciera que él confiaba mucho en las palabras de su hermano mayor para que los aceptara un tanto deprisa, el de morado miró un a su hermanito un tanto sorprendido.- ... ahora si creo que las cosas se van a mejorar después de todo...- mientras les sonreía a sus hermanos de azul y rojo, Donnie se volvió a sentar aun dudoso, había algo que no lo convencía del todo, pero prefirió no decir nada esta vez y solo empezar a desayunar. Veía por segundos a sus hermanos, estos seguía aun alegres, hubo un momento donde Raph utilizó uno de sus pies para acariciar la pierna de Leonardo algo así como un pequeño juego de seducción por debajo de la mesa que hizo que este se sorprendiera un poco, pero para que los demás no lo notaran simplemente sonrió ruborizándose un poco, no le podía decir nada aun en ese momento solo se dejaba acariciar esperando que sus otros hermanos no se dieran cuenta, no caben dudas que ahora el de rojo hacía que él líder por momentos perdiera compostura, no le gustaba tanto lo que son las cosas sumisas pero de todas maneras no podía dar rienda suelta a sus besos y caricias como si nada, aun tenía que esperar.

**POV. Leo**

_Siempre pensé que si encontrara alguien del que me enamorase, no tendría mucha dificultad en expresarlo con libertad, pero eso es algo complicado cuando ese alguien se trata de uno de tus hermanos que son todos tortugas mutantes al igual que tú y vivieran bajo las alcantarillas de Nueva York ... sí, suena muy raro cuando lo pongo de esa manera, aunque uno se acostumbra a toda esa rareza, pero regresando a lo anterior dicho ... no puedo mentir, si me enamoré de mi hermano y eso es lo que nos trae ciertos problemas. Las 2 primeras semanas las recuerdo como algo nuevo para mí, jamás he estado con alguien y no me esperaba que la primera fuera con alguien de mi propia familia, pero cuando estoy con Raph simplemente se me olvida todo eso, él trata de aprovechar todo el tiempo en que estamos solos para pasarla conmigo o robarme algunos besos si son pequeños momentos, pero en verdad lo disfruté bastante ... aunque debido a que el sensei le prohibió a Donnie que trabajase en su laboratorio, ha estado más atento a lo que pasaba en la guarida y comencé a notar que veía algo sospechoso nuestra cercanía, pensé que las cosas se iban a calmar un poco si a Donnie le volvían a permitir el acceso a su laboratorio pero ya no pasaba tantas horas como antes y las sospechas continuaban. Eso me hizo pensar en que debiéramos alejarnos un poco, ya no pasar tanto tiempo juntos aun así no hiciéramos nada comprometedor ... A Raph por lo visto no le gustó la idea, pero de todos modos la tuvo que aceptar, sabía al igual que yo que no podemos arriesgarnos con eso. Al menos ahora Donnie parece haberlo olvidado casi por completo ya, aunque me pregunto si los demás habrán notado algo. Yo tampoco puedo decir que estoy del todo feliz por eso pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ... yo también quisiera estar más tiempo con él, saber hasta donde puede llegar esta relación ... ya llevamos cerca de dos meses así ... lo he notado un tanto extraño últimamente, como que tenso por todo, está más temperamental ... me gustaría saber que le pasa pero solo tenemos muy escasos momentos para pasarla juntos ahora, tratamos de aprovecharlos bien, sin desperdiciar los segundos. De hecho ahora mismo estoy yendo a verlo, acordamos vernos en uno de los pasadizos de las alcantarillas; ojalá las cosas fueran más fáciles..._

**Fin del POV. Leo**

En las pasadizos de las alcantarillas el de bandana azul se dirigía a encontrarse con su pareja, luego de caminar unos metros más vio que había una pequeña sombra en una de las esquinas, al acercase más notó que se trataba de Raphael que lo esperaba un tanto impaciente apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzadas que al verlo las soltó y le sonrió.

\- Creo que te demoraste un poco ... llevo esperando aquí como media hora ... - aproximándose más a él.

\- Eso te pasa por llegar tan temprano, la hora que acordamos era esta ...- sonriéndole también.

**\- **Solo quise adelantarme un poco ... aunque por un momento pensé que no vendrías ...- volvió a decir el de rojo.

\- Y dejar pasar estos preciados momentos ... yo no lo creo ...- contestó algo más pícaro.

\- Tú solo ven acá ...- y le cogió la cara para poder besarlo, Leo solo le siguió la corriente y lo puso contra la pared mientras entreabría más sus labios para poder introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de su pareja hasta que al fin lo encontró, húmedo y cálido como le gustaba y comenzó a jugar un rato con ella, el de rojo rodeó con uno de sus brazos la espalda del de azul mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la cabeza, lo saboreaba con cierta lujuria deseando que ese momento no se acabase rápido ... pero por cosas del destino pasó lo contrario pues a solo unos minutos después, se escuchó un tono de celular.

_Tutututu tutututu tutututu ~_

Era el t-phone de Raph que al escucharlo y sentir el vibrar en unos de los bolsillos de su correa se soltó de Leo con un gesto de fastidio y contestó.

\- ¿Alo? ¿Quién habla? ...

\- ¿Raph? ¿me escuchas? ...- dijo una voz muy familiar para él.

\- ¿Casey? ...- sonando un tanto extrañado.- ¿que quieres ahora? ...- preguntó ya más molesto.

\- Oye, ya se que no te he visto hace días, pero no es para que me hables así...- contestó algo ofendido.

\- Si si ... ve directo al grano ¿quieres? ...- respondió impaciente.

\- Mira necesito tu ayuda y la de tus hermanos ... ahora ...- con un tono más serio.

\- Estoy ocupado en algo importante en estos momentos ¿sabes? ...- dijo el de rojo con una actitud de cansancio.

\- Raph no estoy jugando ... April y yo encontramos uno de los pequeños escondites de los Kraang en un edificio abandonado a dos cuadras de nuestra escuela ... ¡hay varios acá! ... / ... Casey baja la voz ... nos van a oír ...-se escuchó la voz de una chica que hablaba entre susurros, se trataba de April.- Si, por eso quiero que vengan acá para que nos ayuden...-

\- No sé si ellos tendrán tiempo en estos momentos ... aunque dentro de una hora podríamos ... ¡Hey!...- le mentía Raph sacando una sonrisa algo descarada hasta que Leo le quitó el aparato de las manos, había estando escuchando la conversación ya que su celular estaba en altavoz y al fin se animó a intervenir.

\- Casey, soy yo Leo ...- dijo este mientras Raph solo podía cruzarse de brazos poniendo una cara de disgusto.

\- ¿Leo? Oye podrías decirle a tu hermano que deje de hacerse el especial y vengan a ayudarnos ahora con estos Kraangs? ...- respondió el muchacho explicándole mejor, Leo se volteó a mirar a Raph que lo veía algo confundido y volvió a contestar.

\- Estaremos allá tan rápido como podamos ...- y cortó la llamada, el de rojo no se creyó lo que el de ojos azules acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Que? ¡Pero si ...!.- comenzó enojarse más.

\- El deber es primero Raph ...- le aclaró este calmado.

\- ¿Y que hay de nosotros? ...- preguntó serio.

\- Eso puede esperar ... el destino de la tierra no ...- el ojiverde lo miró aun más disgustado.- ... podemos continuar cuando regresemos ¿si? ...- le dijo de buena manera, el de rojo comenzó a alejarse un poco de él diciendo.

\- Si si solo ... hagamos esto rápido ¿quieres?...- y los dos comenzaron a regresar a la guarida para ir por sus otros dos hermanos y ya en unos minutos todos se dirigían hacía donde les había indicado Casey, a dos cuadras de la escuela de April. Al llegar al lugar recibieron una señal de la pelirroja que se encontraba en el techo cerca de las ventanas y que significaba que se acercaran con sigilo porque los Kraang estaban vigilando el lugar, cuando estaban ya todos juntos, decidieron atacar, Jones fue el primero que entró al combate con su clásica frase "Goongala" sacando su palo de hockey para empezar a derribar a todo Kraang que se acercase, al igual que April, ella podría parecer una humana común y corriente pero estaba siendo entrenada por su el sensei de las tortugas, ella utilizaba un tessen que a simple vista se veía como un simple abanico pero era un arma muy poderosa en las manos correctas. Algo cerca de ella se encontraba Donnie que también combatía con estos alienígenas, pero estaba al tanto de que a la chica no le pasara nada malo, este ya sabía que no podría estar con ella si ... pero nada le impedía protegerla, después de todo eso hacen los amigo ¿no? Mikey, el de bandana naranja tampoco estaba tan lejos de él, siempre le gustaba estar cerca de su hermano genio ya que se le podría ocurrir algún plan ingenioso; Leo usando sus confiables katanas era el que por su astucia y estrategia lograba acabar con los Kraang de manera más rápida y efectiva, un poco diferente a lo que hacía Raph, este a pesar de poder acabar con los aliens con unos cuantos golpes y ataques de sus sais simplemente, lo podías ver atacándolo uno por uno repetidas veces poniendo toda su furia en cada movimiento que hacía, se podría decir que se estaba desquitando o algo así pero la verdad era que los atacaba con mas coraje pues por culpa de ellos fue que tuvo que interrumpir uno de los escasos momentos que podía compartir con Leo. (aparte Casey es un troll xD) Cerca de casi casi hora después pudieron acabar con todos los Kraang que habían en el edificio, el de bandana roja fue el ultimo en acabar con ellos no quiso dejar escapar ni uno a salvo, para él se merecían cada golpe. Luego de esto fue que los dos chicos se despidieron de las tortugas ya era de noche así que tenían que regresar a sus casas, los cuatro ninjas comenzaron a retornar a su hogar también, primero saltando de edificio en edificio para al final terminar encontrando la tapa de una alcantarilla que abrieron para ir ingresando en ella y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la guarida. Donnie y Mikey se encontraban caminando adelante, unos metros posterior a ellos estaba Leo y un metro atrás Raph que caminaba aun impaciente, sus deseos por estar con el de azul a solas lo estaban consumiendo, ya iban a la mitad del camino cuando no pudo aguantar más.

\- Oye Leo ...- y lo cogió del brazo para traerlo hacia él e intentó besarlo aunque el líder se lo impidió poniéndole su mano en la boca.

\- Raph ¿Como se te ...? Aquí no ... espera hasta que lleguemos a la ...- comenzó a susurrarle de manera alterada para que no lo escucharan los otros pero el ojiverde protestó.

\- ¿Esperar? ¿cuanto más tengo que esperar? ...- alzando bastante su tono de voz, que hizo que Donnie y Mikey se voltearan a verlos.

\- ¿Todo en orden por allá? ...- preguntó el de morado.

\- ¿Que? s-si si no pasa nada ... cierto ... ¿Raph?...- mirando al mencionado que tenía una cara de seriedad, agachó un poco la cabeza y contestó.

\- ...Cierto...- luego le dio un pequeño empujón a Leo con su hombro mientras se le adelantaba a todos, este se quedó un tanto sorprendido y molesto por este gesto, los otros dos se quedaron algo confundidos también.

\- ...Y bueno como te iba diciendo Donnie, aun no hay nadie que comprenda a esos dos ... ni siquiera Splinter ...- le dijo a este de manera algo refinada pero en verdad era como una pequeña broma, el de morado solo sonrió un poco ante la burla del pequeño mientras seguían caminando, pero no Leo, este todavía estaba intrigado por el comportamiento de Raph, no sabía que le pasaba, avanzaba detrás de todos mirando al de rojo en silencio. Hasta que al fin llegaron todos a la guarida. Mikey comenzó a correr hacia la cocina entusiasmado.

\- Ah! Toda esa pelea me abrió el apetito ...- abriendo la puerta del refrigerador y sacando un caja de pizza.- ¿Quien quiere un poco de pizza que sobró esta tarde? ...-

\- Oh Aquí ...- respondió el de morado levantando su mano y acercándose a la cocina también.- ¿vas a calentar eso? ¿cierto? ...- preguntó señalando la pizza fría.

\- Pues claro hermanito, no me creas tan tonto ...- contestó el pequeño un tanto petulante.

\- Ojalá ...- dijo el genio un poco bajo pero el de naranja no lo oyó.

\- ¿No quieres un trozo también Leo? ...- gritó un poco a su hermano mayor que estaba detrás de Donnie.

\- Gracias Mikey ...- brindándole una tierna sonrisa.- ... pero primero tengo que ... encargarme de algo ...- y sin mas que decir se fue, los otros dos se miraron algo confundidos sin embargo continuaron con lo suyo. Leo se dirigía a alcanzar a Raph poder hablar con él, necesitaba una explicación de inmediato; lo encontró ya casi iba a llegar a su cuarto pero lo cogió del brazo y lo metió al primer cuarto que vio mas cercano en este caso el baño.

\- ¡¿Que?!...- preguntó muy disgustado el de rojo mientras se soltaba.

\- ¿Ahora si me puedes decir que te pasó hace rato? ...- no hubo respuesta .- ¿No pudiste simplemente esperar un par de minutos más para ...?.- hasta que el ojiverde habló.

\- ¿Esperar? ¡Ya me harte de hacerlo! ¡Eso es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo! ¿Por cuanto más? ...- muy disgustado en el tono en que lo decía.

\- No lo sé Raph pero necesitamos ...- lo volvieron a interrumpir.

\- Necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntos ...¡eso es! ... esos hacen las parejas ...- le explicó aun de mala manera, el de azul se quedo unos segundos callado.

\- No me lo tienes que decir, ya se eso...- poniéndose más serio.

\- Y ¿cómo quieres que esta relación se mantenga si no lo hacemos? ...- preguntó buscando de una vez una respuesta, el ojiazul soltó un pequeño suspiro y contestó.

\- Mira Raph ... en serio lo siento si no hemos podido pasar tiempo el uno con el otro y que esto no marche como lo hubieras pensado ... yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo pero ... sabes muy bien la razón ... sabes que es muy arriesgado ... que tal si los demás comienzan a sospechar de nuevo ...-

\- ¡Por supuesto que se eso! ¡si me lo recuerdas todos los días! ...- le gritó otra vez.

\- Y entonces ¿que es? ¿por que estás tan molesto? ... ya hace días que lo vengo notando ...- le respondió observándolo mejor.

\- ... Es ... es solo que ... llevamos haciendo esto ... como dos meses y ... y lo único que hemos hecho es ... besarnos ...- dijo este comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

\- Pensé que te gustaba eso ...- contestó confundido el de azul.

\- ¡S-si me gusta! ... es solo que ... qu-que ... que yo ...- empezando a tartamudear por su nerviosismo y agachar la cabeza mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.

\- ¿Que qué Raph? ¿de que se trata todo esto? ...- le dijo ya un poco impaciente, quería saber la verdad.

\- Es solo qu-que ... que ... m-me gustaría algo más ...- alzando la cabeza para poder mirar los ojos a Leo sonrojándose mucho.

\- ¿A que te refieres con ...?.- respondía aun serio y confundido pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que le quería decir con esa palabra.- Ohhh ... ¿Qu-qué? ...- volvió a preguntar haciendo que toda su cara se congelara y se tornara muy roja debido a lo que en verdad le estaba pidiendo su amante, había quedado atónito.

\- N-no debí decirte nada ... o-olvídalo ¿sí? eres demasiado "bueno" para esa clase de cosas de todos modos, a-adiós ...- y se fue corriendo del baño dejando a un Leo sumamente ruborizado y en shock, un par de segundos después salió de ese estado.

\- ... ¿A-algo más?...- volvió a preguntarse aun sin creerse lo que Raph le acababa de decir, este ya no se conformaba con los besos o caricias, quería subir de nivel pero no encontraba la forma de como hacerlo o decírcelo a Leo, seguro por eso es que estaba tan tenso y temperamental estos días. El ojiazul aun tenía la cara muy caliente pero decidió salir del baño y comenzar avanzar hacia la sala luego pasar cerca de la cocina cuando escuchó que lo llamaron.

\- ¡Oye Leo! ahora si quieres un trozo ¿cierto?...- le preguntó su hermanito que ya había calentado la pizza, Donnie estaba comiendo a un lado de él con cuidado de no quemarse (awww omg so cute x3) el mencionado soltó un poco de aire y avanzó a donde estaban sus hermanos y se sentó en la mesa, el de naranja le sirvió un pedazo de pizza en un plato, el de morado dejando de probar su platillo notó algo en él que lo extrañó.

\- Ummh ¿Leo? ¿Por qué tienes la cara medio roja? ¿te sientes bien? ...- preguntó este observando que el de azul aun traía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas por la conversación de hace rato.

\- ¿Qu- que? no, no tengo nada ... estoy bien ...- contestó algo intranquilo.

\- ¿Seguro? estas un tanto ... nervioso ...- le dijo el genio mirándolo fijamente, definitivamente Leo si se estaba poniendo nervioso, empezaban a sospechar.

\- Si seguro ...- contestó parándose de su asiento.- ahhh ... la verdad no tengo tanta hambre ahora ... mejor solo me voy a dormir ... buenas noches.- y comenzó a retirarse de la cocina.-

\- Pero si te encuentras mal podría ...- replicó Donnie pero el de naranja estiró su mano rápidamente para coger el plato que no comió el mayor.

\- ¡Que bien! ¡más para mí! ...- y le dio un gran mordisco mientras que el de morado lo veía con una mirada de cansancio.- ¿Que? no ffe deffpeffdicia la piffa...- hablándole con la boca llena, el genio solo pudo quedarse callado ante la ocurrencia de su pequeño hermano. Leo ya había llegado a su cuarto lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse en la cama y ponerse a pensar aun intranquilo por la petición que le había hecho Raph, no estaba seguro de que pensar respecto a eso, era un tema que la verdad no tenía tanto conocimiento pero definitivamente sabía de que se trataba, sabía de que implicaba, muchas preguntas llenaron su mente con respecto a ¿que hacer? ¿como le iba a responder a este luego? y cosas así, lo ponían cada vez más inquieto, tanto que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza ya llevaba mas de una hora pensando al respecto, prefirió dormirse de una vez, tal vez mañana las cosas se arreglarían. Pasaron unas horas más, ya a mitad de la madrugada entre la de la mañana, el de azul comenzó a inquietarse más dentro de sus sueños, no podía dormir bien seguro porque aun le preocupaba lo de hace rato, se despertó de la nada un poco agitado, este pequeño problema no se le podía quitar de la mente, así que decidió salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso con agua o algo que lo calmase, estuvo ahí por varios minutos aun no lograba despreocuparse menos. Luego comenzó a regresar de nuevo a su cuarto para ver si podía dormir otra vez, sin embargo antes de llegar ahí pasó por la habitación de Raph, se detuvo por unos segundos, en la puerta estaba puesto una gran señal de "STOP" que quería decir que no pasara, parecía que te estuviera diciendo que lo que encontrarías adentro sería peligroso, pero Leo como rompiendo esa regla decidió abrir la puerta que por suerte no tenía seguro, cuando la abrió por completo pudo observar que el de rojo aun seguía durmiendo sin percatarse de nada, él decidió entrar y cerró la puerta para que nadie más pasara, ese sonido despertó a Raph que al abrir uno de sus ojos preguntó todavía somnoliento.

\- Mhh? ¿Que?... ¿Leo?... ¡Leo!...- alzó un poco más la voz sorprendiéndose de verlo ahí parado acercándosele totalmente desnudo al igual que él, sin ningún protector o vendaje ni siquiera sus máscaras, tal como habían venido a este mundo.

\- Hola ...- contestó el de azul con una sonrisa abriendo la frazada para que se pueda subir a la cama.

\- ¿Qu-que crees que estas haciendo aquí? ...- preguntó algo confundido y molesto.

\- Tú solo regresa a dormir ...- respondió el de azul mientras se echaba encima de su pecho y los tapaba a ambos. Raph solo pudo pensar un tanto cansado: "como si ahora pudiera" ya había captado toda su atención con solo eso, hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el de rojo decidió hablar.

\- Y que le pasó a "No podemos juntarnos en la guarida Raph" "Sabes lo arriesgado que es Raph" " Que tal si nos ..." - comenzaba a recordarle todas esa veces que le dijo eso a él mas Leo lo interrumpió.

\- Son como las 3 de la mañana ... no creo que alguien se vaya a dar cuenta si me voy de mi cuarto por unos minutos ...- le explicó a este un poco serio.

\- Ah solo por unos minutos ...- contestó el de rojo un tanto decepcionado.

\- Si ... tampoco me puedo quedar por el resto de la noche ...- dijo el de azul algo triste también.

\- Si si lo sé ... es solo que ... me hubieran gustado siquiera un par horas, eso es todo ...- igual de decepcionado pero Leo solo se acurrucó más en su pecho él aun así estaba algo feliz de poder pasar un tiempo con Raph, este comenzó a verlo mejor y coger cuidadosamente su cabeza, todavía estaba un poco confundido así que prefirió preguntarle.

\- Uhhh ... ¿Leo?.- haciendo que este se voltee a verlo a los ojos.- ... si ... si solo estás aquí por lo que dije, entonces ...- le decía mirando a otro lado un poco sonrojado, mas el de azul lo detuvo.

\- Estoy aquí porque quiero estar ...- y le brindó una tierna sonrisa que hizo que el de rojo lo miré a los ojos, el mayor volvió a acercar su cara hacia su pecho y con su lengua empezó a lamerle desde la parte superior de su plastrón pasando por su cuello y un poco su hombro, podía sentir ese sabor que se describiría como salado de su cuerpo haciendo que Raph suelte un suave jadeo, hasta que llegó a su quijada y posteriormente a su boca donde la unió con la de él para poder probarlo mejor y comenzaron a juguetear con sus lenguas un rato, el de azul lo abrazó por detrás de sus hombros mientras se seguía degustando con su caliente lengua, sus bocas se separaron para ver como solo un hilo de saliva era el que los unía, el ojiverde quiso acomodarse mejor sentándose en la cama mientras que el de azul se sentó encima de él con sus piernas abiertas, se sonrieron un poco y siguieron con su beso, esta vez más apasionado y candente dejando que sus lenguas hicieran el trabajo de nuevo, ambos estaban perdiendo el sentido del tiempo, solo pensando en el deseo del uno por el otro. Raph comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente la pierna de Leo con su mano izquierda, este lo dejo hacerlo pero en unos minutos mas sus caricias pasaron los límites de su intimidad ya que sin querer tocó su parte baja haciendo que el de azul diera un pequeño respingo de la sorpresa.

\- Ahhh! ...- gritó este mirándose abajo, Raph rápidamente quitó su mano de ahí avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

\- L-lo siento ...- se disculpó este al haber ido demasiado lejos sin su consentimiento mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojándose más.

\- N-no no ... e-esta bien ...- le explicó el ojiazul intentando calmarlo.- Esta ... bien ...- y luego comenzó a hacer algo que sorprendió al de rojo, el mayor empezó a acariciarse esa parte íntima de su plastrón, intentaba concentrarse en eso mientras que Raph solo lo seguía mirando asombrado, en serio ¿Leo estaba haciendo eso? no se lo podía creer, lo siguió mirando un par de segundos más y luego posó su mano sobre el pecho del mayor bajando lentamente hasta que llegó al lugar indicado y lo detuvo, esa tentación por lo nuevo recorrió el cuerpo del de rojo por lo que él continuó con lo que el otro hacía y comenzó a masajear las partes íntimas de Leo provocando en este una respiración agitada, luego lo trajo de nuevo hacia él para poder besarlo.

\- L-leo ... tócame ...- le susurró este al de azul soltándose de ese beso, poniendo al mayor más nervioso pero aceptó esa propuesta y él también empezó a estimular sus partes privadas, respirando cada vez con más dificultad y en unos minutos después Raph soltó un quejido más fuerte.- ¡L-leo! nghh~ ...- sintiendo que algo iba a salir de su plastrón y un poco asustado de que su pareja lo descubriera, pero este solo le dijo que continúe.- Hnnnn...!- volvió a soltar el de rojo mientras que por fin Leo sacaba el miembro de Raph de su encierro, el de azul se quedó algo atónito con lo que tenía ahora en sus manos, era el tibio genital de su hermano, por unos segundos como que no supo que hacer pero ya no iba a dar marcha atrás, había llegado muy lejos por eso luego de manera instintiva comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano derecha lentamente provocando en el de rojo un cierto placer demostrándolo con unos suaves gemidos que soltaba de manera entrecortada con gotas de sudor recorriéndole por su cuerpo y rostro. Leo lo acercó más a él y lo besó, el ojiverde suspirando dentro de su boca que casi se queda sin aire.- T-tu también ... Leo ...- le volvió a decir este a su pareja, no estaba tan seguro pero igualmente aceptó a su petición y en unos segundos más él también tenía en sus manos el miembro del otro que empezó a estimular de manera un poco torpe pero no lo suficiente para que el mayor no sintiera un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo ante esa nueva experiencia que sentía, pararon un momento muy agitados para poder recobrar las energías y luego continuaron, sus manos haciendo el trabajo de nuevo, se abrazaron más fuerte esta vez.

\- Anghh Hnnnn! ... Leo ... Ahhhh~! ...- gemía una y otra vez el de rojo ante toda esa estimulación que le brindaban a su miembro, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo demás o si lo escuchaban ¿como pensar en eso en un momento como este?, él solo dejó soltar todos su quejidos a rienda suelta mientras la temperatura del ambiente se volvía más y más abrasadora para ambos, y aunque Leo no lo quería reconocer al principio sentía en verdad un enorme placer que hacía que perdiera los estribos.

\- Hmmm nghhh~ ...- comenzó jadear el mayor subiendo un poco el volumen de sus gritos, trataba con todas sus fuerzas controlarse pero era imposible, sus deseos se estaban apoderando de él y solo los tenía que soltar, esto sin duda estaba excitando más a Raphael, era la primera vez que escuchaba esos ruidos provenir de Leo, los dos estaban disfrutando como nunca esto, no sabían perfectamente que estaban haciendo o como lo estaban haciendo pero se sentía tan bien que eso no era lo importante, se estaba convirtiendo en una experiencia deliciosa.

\- Le-ohh ... ahhh! ... m-mas rápido ... creo ... creo que voy a ... anghh!.- sintiendo que ya iba a llegar a su punto de excitación máxima, el ojiazul solo le respondía con más gemidos acelerando el movimiento de su mano.-... ya ... y-ya casi ... ahhh ANGHHH!.- comenzó a estremecerse mientras abrazaba con más fuerza la espalda del de azul hasta que finalmente termino eyaculando, unos segundos después Leo también sentía que llegaba al tope de su orgasmo, él también eyaculó pero no quiso soltar ningún fuerte gemido al final, se mordió muy fuerte los labios para no hacerlo, solo soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio luego al sentirse que se había vaciado por completo, los dos comenzaron a tratar de recuperar todo el aliento perdido respirando muy agitadamente, sus cuerpos estaban que quemaban y muchas gotas de sudor les recorría por todos lados, estaban totalmente exhaustos, cuando por fin se calmaron un poco se miraron a los ojos con sus rostros aun rojos a más no poder, seguían avergonzados de lo que acababan de hacer, pero Leo le cogió la mejilla a Raph y le brindó una tierna sonrisa para que supiera que todo estaba bien, que no había sido nada malo, este también le sonrió sonrojándose un poco más, el mayor decidió empezar a hablar.

\- Vaya, espero que ya estés feliz ... ahora estamos pegajosos...- con una mirada algo pícara y refiriéndose a todo el esperma que había caído sobre sus pechos, el ojiverde soltó una pequeña risa y le contestó.

\- Yo no fui el que se metió en el cuarto sin permiso ... la culpa es tuya ...- mientras le sonreía mas.

\- Esta bien, esta bien ... si fue mi culpa, pero ... hay que limpiarnos ¿si? ...- y se paró de la cama para buscar algo con que sacarse todo ese líquido seminal que aun los delataba.

\- Umm hay un toalla por allá cerca de mi cajón...- le indicó este a lo que Leo fue a buscarla y la encontró, se comenzó a limpiar primero el pecho y luego regreso a la cama donde seguía sentado Raph y comenzó a limpiarle su pecho también, el ojiverde lo observaba mientras lo hacía, Leo se veía algo calmado en tanto él estaba aun un poco incrédulo con lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Ahí está ... todo limpio ...- le dijo este terminando de limpiarlo.

\- ...Gracias.- contestó el de rojo tocándose el pecho, hubo otro pequeño silencio.

\- Bueno ehh ... yo ... supongo que debería irme ahora ...- le dijo como mirando hacia la puerta, el de rojo aceptó esto y Leo se acercó un poco hacia él para poder darle un beso, uno rápido casi sin mirarse bien ni nada.- Buenas noches ...- se despidió alegre y cerró la puerta dejando en la soledad a Raph de nuevo, se volvió a echar tapándose un poco, su mente aun estaba procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, toda esa nueva experiencia vivida, había sido grandiosa, soltó una suave risa, se puso las brazos detrás de la nuca y habló.

\- Creo ... que podría acostumbrarme a esto...- mientras una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, amo sin lugar a duda todo lo que pasó aquí, jamás se borrará de su memoria, ni de la de Leo, aun novatos en todo este tema pero no había estado mal para ser la primera vez que dejaron que sus deseos controlasen sus cuerpos, tal vez era solo cuestión de haberlo pedido antes ... él solo se intentó volverse a dormir con ese cosquilleo todavía presente en su pecho debido a los tocamientos de hace rato ... Al día siguiente, ya eran casi las 8 cerca de la hora del entrenamiento, Raph aun no se levantaba estaba aun cansado por que no había podido dormir del todo bien, tú también lo estarías si alguien a mitad de la madrugada te hubiera despertado, abrió sus ojos lentamente, se paró de la cama aun con su rostro somnoliento, se dirigía al baño para ver si eso lo despertaba un poco, sobándose los ojos en el camino hasta que al abrir la puerta vio que ya estaba alguien dentro, era Leo que se estaba lavando la cara, volteó a verlo un poco sorprendido pero luego le mostró una mirada alegre.

\- Buenos días ...- y se movió un poco para darle espacio en el lavabo.

\- ...Hola.- le respondió este y se acercó a él, hubo un cierto silencio que duro un par de segundos pero Raph lo cortó.- ... Oye ... ¿pudiste dormir bien?...- y se comenzó a echar el agua al rostro, haciendo que el de azul se voltee a mirarlo de nuevo, trató de hablar lo más natural posible.

\- Si ahh ... ¿por que lo preguntas?.- observándose en el espejo.

\- Ehhh ... quizás por lo que pasó anoche ...- pronunció algo más serio, esta vez a Leo le apareció un leve sonrojo en la mejilla.

\- ... Ahhh eso ... ehhh en realidad luego de eso ... no me fue tan difícil dormir, solo tuve que meditar un poco ... ¿a ti si? ...- preguntó este calmándose.

\- Algo ...- dijo el de rojo mirando hacia otro lado, aunque habló de nuevo.- ... No creí ... que te atrevieras a hacer eso...- mirándole a los ojos, Leo solo las bajo y contestó.

\- Bueno pues ... y-yo ... pensé que tal vez ... si tenías razón ... que tal vez era momento de ... subir de nivel ... p-por es que ...- pero no continuó porque Raph se acercó a besarlo.

\- Fue grandioso ... gracias de nuevo ...- le dijo soltándose y brindándole un sonrisa.

\- La verdad ... fue todo un placer ...- y lo miró un poco pícaro.

\- Así que ... supongo que haremos eso otra vez ... ¿cierto?.-

\- Puedes apostar tu caparazón a que si ...- y se acercó de nuevo al de rojo para besarlo, luego de eso se dirigieron a la cocina, ya estaban Donnie y Mikey ahí, el de naranja parecía que se estaba quejando de algo.

\- Ohh hermano ... mejor no me hubiera comido la pizza de Leo ayer ... ni toda la que quedaba en la caja ...- poniendo su quijada en la mesa.- me siento terrible...-

\- Eso te pasa por excederte ... como ya te lo había dicho ...- contestó el de morado.

\- Pero es que no se desperdicia la pizza ¡Donnie! ...- le respondió el pequeño como haciéndole notar su importancia.

\- Hola chicos buenos días ... ¿qué pasa acá?...- preguntó Leo sentándose en la mesa seguido de Raph que se sentó al costado del de morado.

\- Mikey se comió toda la pizza ayer y ahora tiene un dolor de estómago terrible ... no creo que la comida haya estado en mal estado, porque yo también la comí, creo que solo te pasaste de glotón ...-

\- Al menos no probé de esa pizza ayer ... ni creo poder haberlo hecho si este se lo iba a comer todo ...- dijo Raph refiriéndose a su pequeño hermano y echándose un poco de cereal al plato, el de naranja solo lo observaba algo triste porque aun le dolía el estómago.

\- ... Si solo échenle la culpa a Mikey como siempre ¿no?...- dijo el menor un poco ofendido.

\- Mikey ... nadie más tiene la culpa ... tu solo te comiste la pizza ayer ...- le respondió el de morado de manera cansada.

\- ... tienes razón...- dijo este cogiéndose el mentón.- al menos me quedo con la buena conciencia de que no desperdicié nada anoche ...- con una pequeña sonrisa.- ... mejor me voy por algo del botiquín que me calma este dolor ...- y se paraba de su asiento.- ... tal vez si me excedí en serio, porque además en medio de la noche me parecieron oír unos ruidos muy extraños, no se si abran sido parte de imaginación o que se yo ...- aumentó este, en ese momento Leo se atoró son el trozo de pan que estaba comiendo, cuando logró pasarlo se puso nervioso, sabía a que se refería el menor con esos "ruidos", Raph también se dio cuenta y solo agachó la cabeza mirando más su tazón.

\- S-si Mikey, seguro solo te lo estabas imaginando hahaha ... nada más ...- respondía el de azul muy intranquilo y fingiendo una risa mientras el de naranja paró un rato a escuchar su respuesta y se le quedó mirando un poco raro .- ... ¿no tenías algo que buscar en el botiquín?...- le recordó este aun nervioso.

\- Oh si ¡cierto!...- y comenzó a alejarse de la cocina.- ¡los espero a todos aya! ...- dijo este alegre, mientras que Leo trataba de calmarse, eso lo había asustado un poco, no sabía si su hermano se había dado cuenta de eso o de lo que hicieron anoche con el de rojo, aun lo traían inquieto. Estuvo así casi todo el día, en el entrenamiento y a la hora de ir al pratullaje también, pensativo e intranquilo ... hasta que a la hora de dormir, ya era muy tarde cerca de la 1 de la mañana aun no podía relajarse del todo bien ni en sus sueños, este pequeño accidente lo traía aun preocupado, pero sintió que algo estaba moviendo la cama en un momento por lo que se despertó y vio al frente suyo al ojiverde que estaba en cuatro encima de él y lo miraba a los ojos.

\- Hola ...- le dijo este dándole una sonrisa descarada.

\- ¡R-raph!...- se alteró un poco el de azul.- ¿qu-que haces aquí? ...- preguntó este aun sorprendido de esta repentina visita.

\- Que te parece que estoy haciendo ...- le susurró un poco sin dejar desaparecer esa sonrisa, Leo entendido a que se refería con esto.

\- ¿Qué? (suspiro) oye no podemos hacer esto dos noches seguidas ¿si? ...- le explicó el mayor algo molesto.

\- Pero tú dijiste que ...- le decía algo confundido el de rojo pero el de azul lo detuvo.

\- ¡Ya se! ... lo que dije ... pero tenemos que ser más discretos, no podemos dejar que los demás sospechen ... ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Mikey esta mañana? ...- preguntó el ojiazul serio.

\- Lo que no escuché fue que tú dijeras eso ayer ...- mientras lo miraba pícaramente.

\- Lo siento Raph pero no quiero arriesgarme ... puede ser en serio muy peligroso si es que alguien nos descubre o lo empieza a notar más ... así que mejor deberías irte a tu cuarto ante de que ... yo ... nghhh~ ...- le decía el de azul pero no pudo continuar porque sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo debido a que el ojiverde no aguantó más y comenzó a tocarle en su parte íntima provocando en Leo un suave gemido al final.

\- Creo que encontré tu punto débil ...- y una larga sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara .-... pero no escuché es ultimo que dijiste, que lástima ... ¿me lo dices otra vez?...- Leo le cogió la mano de ahí bruscamente y lo miró molestó por tal atrevimiento.

\- Raph no estoy jugando ...- le dijo aun con disgusto.

\- Ni yo ¿sabes? ...- y se pegaba más hacia él.-... oh vamos ... ¿acaso no quieres repetir lo de ayer?...- susurrándole de manera traviesa cerca del cuello mientras su mano tocaba su pecho y comenzaba a bajar pero Leo lo empujó sobre la cama poniéndose encima de él para besarlo rápidamente cuando lo soltó le contestó.

\- Más te vale no hacer tanto ruido esta vez ...- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con seriedad, aunque el de rojo no le gustaba estar así de sometido por lo que lo empujo de vuelta poniendo su cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada y él poniéndose entre dos sobre al rededor de sus piernas.

\- Podría intentarlo ... pero no prometo nada ...- aun de manera descarada, el de azul solo le sonrió un poco y luego comenzó todo, el ojiverde empezó a masajearle el final de su plastrón mientras que el mayor hacía lo mismo con el del otro, fue ahí que empezaron con su respiración entrecortada, apareció de nuevo esa sensación grandiosa en sus cuerpos, tal y como la recordaban ayer, pasaron unos segundos más y por fin pudieron sacar sus miembros al descubierto, el de rojo cogió ambos y comenzó a masturbarlos con la mano derecha y con la otra cogía la sabanas de la cama, Leo agarraba su brazo izquierdo apretándolo un poco porque sentía el placer lo dominaba, el ojiverde no tardó en comenzar con sus ruidos.

\- Hnnfff Hnnn! ~ ...- cerrando los ojos lentamente, a este no le gustaba lo sutil por lo que no se preocupaba casi nada en mantener su boca callada, prefería que sus deseos sean quienes lo guiaran, pero aún sentía que le faltaba mucho para llegar a su orgasmo ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que no podía escuchar a Leo y notó se estaba tapando la boca con su mano izquierda, seguro porque quería dar fuertes gritos sin embargo tenía miedo de que los demás lo escuchar si se excedía, Raph necesitaba excitarse aun más por lo que le sacó la mano de la boca sorprendiendo un poco al del azul.

\- ...Qu-quiero escucharte ...- le dijo de manera algo entrecortada.

\- ...s-sabes que n-no podemos hacer mucho ruido Raa-annhh~.- empezó a sentirlo de nuevo esa sensación que hacía que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza por lo que se volvió a tapar la boca, el de rojo se molestó un poco y le cogió la mano.

\- ... S-solo ... quiero oírte ... déjalo s-salir ...- le dijo este intentando hablar porque su mano aun seguía con ese movimiento de sube y baja, pero parecía que el de azul no quería desistir aun, se mordía fuertemente los labios- ... ¿L-leo?...- le volvió a decir este viendo que su pareja se estaba reteniendo demasiado, el ojiazul tenía muy buen auto-control pero cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas simplemente no podía, perdía todos lo estribos, no pudo contenerlo por más tiempo así que soltó un gritó algo ensordecedor.

\- ¡M-MAS! ANGHHHHH~!.- y se tapó la boca inmediatamente muy asustado porque había sido un grito bastante alto, incluso Raph se sorprendió ante esto pero luego sonrió con cierta lujuria en su mirada, eso lo había calentado.

\- Si lo pones así ...- y agarró mejor sus miembros y empezó a aumentar cada vez más la velocidad de su mano.

\- Ohh ¡R-raph! annhh Ahhh!...- empezaba a soltar Leo quitándose un poco la mano de la boca, entendió que retenerse no le estaba haciendo bien así que solo prefirió soltar todos su gemidos.- ... C-creo ... creo que voy a ...- sentía que estaba por llegar al límite.

\- Y-yo también ...- contestó el de rojo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, luego empezó a arquearse y a temblar sintiendo como descargaba todos sus fluidos que resbalaban sobre su mano, soltó un suspiro de alivio y cayó a la cama al costado de Leo exhausto y todo sudado, los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento y cuando se tranquilizaron un poco se sonrieron mutuamente, toda esa adrenalina y aun más por lo prohibido hacía que fuera aun mejor, en eso Raph soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿Qué?...- le dijo Leo un tanto confundido.

\- Nada ... solo ... es gracioso ver como al principio querías que no hiciéramos ruido pero luego lo único que escuchaba es "Oh Raph si, mas por favor" ...- a manera de burla que hizo que el mayor se ruborizara.

\- ¡Y-yo no te dije por favor! ...- protestó este poniéndose más rojo, el ojiverde solo le sonrió más de manera pícara.- ... a-además ... ¡tú tampoco estabas tan callado que digamos!...- le volvió a decir.

\- No me esfuerzo en hacerlo ¿sabes? yo solo ... lo dejo salir ...- explicó este mirando al techo, el de azul aun lo miraba molesto.- ... pero no me malentiendas ... la verdad ... me gusta más cuando eres así de ruidoso ...- y volteó a mirarlo haciendo que el mayor solo le quede darle un cara de comprensión luego lo abrazó.

\- Toda esa confianza hará que te metas en problemas una de estas ...- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba de manera más cariñosa.

\- A ver cuando llegue ese día ...- y se acurrucó junto a él mientras besaba su frente, pero tuvo que retirarse, no estaba en su cuarto para empezar. A la hora del desayuno a la mañana siguiente todos estaban sentados en la mesa probando sus alimentos, pero faltaba uno el que tenía la bandana naranja, que entró un poco serio.

\- Muy bien, ya no me encuentro mal como antes ...- pronunció este mirando a todos sus hermanos que se voltearon a verlo.

\- Que bien Mikey ...- pronunció el mayor alegre, Donnie le sonreía un poco, hasta Raph soltó un "hurra" pero de modo sarcástico.

\- Pero ahora si que escuché algo anoche ... en serio ... fue como un grito algo raro ... y no creo que haya sido parte de mi sueño o mi imaginación ...- dijo este un tanto confundido, en eso Leo sintió como si se le secara la garganta y comenzaba a sudar, definitivamente estaba hablando del fuerte gemido que soltó en un momento de su intimidad anoche, este comenzó a sonrojarse un poco mientras encogía sus hombros como si quisiera esconder.- ... De verdad ¿nadie lo escuchó? ...- volvió a preguntar el pequeño haciendo que a Leo solo le den más ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra en ese instante.- ... ¿No lo oíste Donnie? ...- dijo mirando al de morado.

\- ¿Hmm? No Mikey, no lo oí ... estuve en mi laboratorio hasta como las 3 de la mañana ... y aun así no escuché absolutamente nada ...- explicó este dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

\- Y tú ¿Raph? ¿escuchaste algo? ...- ya le preguntó al ojiverde que trató de calmarse lo más que podía porque sabía también a que se refería con ese grito.

\- ¿Qué? Nahh ... dormí como roca ayer ...- respondió este de la forma mas relajada y natural que podía observando hacia su cereal.

\- ¿Que me dices tú Leo? ... ¿pudiste oír el ...?.- le preguntaba el de naranja al mayor pero este lo interrumpió.

\- ¡NOOO! ...- gritó el de azul haciendo que todos se le queden mirando raro y poniéndolo aun más nervioso que antes.- .. qu-quiero decir .. n-no, y-yo tampoco escuché nada ...- agachando la cabeza, pero los demás solo lo seguían viendo.

\- Okay ... yo solo preguntaba ...- dijo el pequeño aun sin entender el comportamiento del líder.- ... Oye Leo ... ¿estas bien? ... te ves algo ... tenso ...- señalando a su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Qu-que? Pfff por supuesto que si ... estoy completamente normal ¿ves?...- fingiendo una sonrisa de manera nerviosa. Su pequeño hermano aun le miraba extraño, el nerviosismo de Leo no lo estaba ayudando para nada, estaba empeorándolo todo.-... C-creo que ya terminé ... me voy adelantando ¿si? ...- y se paró rápidamente de su asiento para retirarse lo más antes que pudo, todos aun le seguían mirándolo extrañados, más Raph que empezaba a notar que toda esa preocupación que el de azul tenía podría meterlos en más aprietos. De nuevo Leo estuvo durante todo el día muy pensativo y tenso, no se concentraba bien, lo pudieron notar todos, se gano unos cuantos regaños por parte de su sensei al final del entrenamiento, la distracción era algo que el maestro Splinter no le gustaba tolerar. Hasta que al fina cayó la noche de nuevo, había sido un día un poco duro para él, todo estas "visitas" que se hacían con su pareja le estaban causando cada vez más preocupaciones. Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto notó que Raph ya estaba echado en su cama leyendo uno de sus cómics muy tranquilo.

\- ¿Quien te dijo que podías entrar? ...- de manera sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Creí que ya tenía acceso libre ...- dijo dejando de revisar las páginas, Leo solo le movía la cabeza como en señal de negación mirando hacia otro lado.- ... además ... me la debes por lo de hace dos días ...- el de azul solo se sentó al costado suyo y le sonrió un poco, pero luego la cambió por una de seriedad.

\- Raph ... creo que ya deberías irte a tu habitación ... sabes, con lo que pasó esta mañana ...- le empezaba a explicar con la cabeza agachada pero el ojiverde lo detuvo.

\- ¡Ay! tú siempre te preocupas por todo y eso es lo que nos está metiendo en problemas en primer lugar ... pero ... es solo es Mikey, no es tan grave ¿si? ... ¿por que no simplemente dejas de ser tan aguafiestas y ya no te angustias tanto? ...- preguntó este un poco fastidiado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy aguafiestas! ... yo .. yo solo tengo miedo que los demás se vayan a enterar ... ¡nada mas! ...- le contestó el mayor molestándose.

\- No deberías tener tanto miedo ... así empeoras todo ... solo deja de estar tan preocupado ¿quieres? ...- aun con esa mirada de disgusto.

\- ¡Ya lo se! ... ¡y no lo estoy! ...- replicó este todavía molesto ante como le hablaba el otro, pero Raph se le acercó más y le habló un poco más calmado.

\- Bueno, si no lo estás entonces ... podríamos ... tú sabes ... como ya todos están dormidos ... - mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice para que lo comprendiera mejor, el mayor solo se sonrojó un poco ante lo parecía ser la rutina diaria de estos dos ahora.

Continuará ...

* * *

Yaaaaaaay por fin terminé c: bueno en serio espero que les haya gustado el lemon, con mucho cariño para todos los que lo esperaban y para los que no nwn lo se lo se... aun no hacen "eso" recuerden que todo a su tiempo, a parte no me gustan las cosas muy forzadas :'v

Hahaha Raph pasó de ser un chico tierno enamorado a un pervertido total en solo un chapter, aplausos para mi?) xD Bueno ... ya no hay mucho que decir .. solo que si ... tendrán que esperar hasta el otro chapter para saber que haran lol ... ya saben que eso no, sorry pero está muy cerca TuT

Splinter no dijo ni una sola palabra aquí, no lo creí necesario xD sera para la otra, y bueno ya saben, pónganme sobre que les parecieron las personalidades y sobre el capi en general, me ayudarían mucho :) Y sobre el lemon especialmente sobre eso, si les cause hemorragia nasal, entonces cumplí con mi objetivo ^^ si no ... tendré que mejorar waaa soy novata aun :v

Okay ya nos leemos en la próxima, bye bye~

PS: si ven por ahí un error, pásenlo de largo, mi ortografía es un asco TuT


	10. Lo harán tarde o temprano

Hola a todos de nuevo c: ¿Cómo han estado? espero que muy bien ... por que yo aun sigo sufriendo por esperar que saquen nuevos capis waaa no se cuando lo harán, te odio nickelodeon :'v Y bueno ... en esta ocasión no voy a responder pregunta por pregunta, ¿por que? pues:

1.- La gran mayoría me puso sobre lo pervertido que se a puesto Raph xD no es que lo haya hecho a propósito, a él lo considero mucho más descarado que Leo aunque tal vez exagere un poco?) ... nahhh xD si él ha estado extraño y digamos que nerviosos los chapters anteriores, pero era por las maripositas?) :v esas maripositas se han puesto mas traviesas ahora ewe pobre del purito de Leo, el tsundere le sacara todo eso poco a poco, pero de vez en cuando lo pondré así de tímido porque se ve cute :3 ...

2.- Me di cuenta de que algunas se quedaron con las ganas de que el lemon sea de un nivel más alto Pfff what a pervs xD pero recuerden que no me gusta las cosas muy apresuras, simplemente no me gustan así porque no las siento natural TuT por eso es paso a paso, okay? :) me conformo con haberles causado hemorragias nasales a algunas xD aunque si el primer lemon lo puse muy similar del comic, sorry es que fue tan bello ;A; pero en lo resto intentaré ser original xD y ya en el que viene les cumpliré sus mas pervertidos deseos ok no.

3.- Eran muchos y me daba flojera responderles a todos, además para ahorrar espacio xD

Ya eso era todo, saben que los amo un montón por dejarme reviews ¿verdad? creo que se los he dicho mucho, pero es cierto cuando los leo hacen mi día brillar *u* y también a mis queridos lectores silenciosos hehehe los amuuuu x) pero no me se queden callados solo díganme que tal la historia? me ayudarían a mejorar xD Y no les sigo quitando el tiempo solo léanlo! TMNT 2012 pertenece a Nickelodeon.

ADVERTENCIA: Igual tiene un poco de contenido sexual explícito y... se que no me harás caso así que mejor me callo :'v

* * *

**LO HARÁN TARDE O TEMPRANO**

El sensei había terminado con su rutinaria meditación antes de que pueda dormir, luego se acostó en su "futón" así se les llama a las camas japonesas. El genio estaba dando unos últimos revisiones a sus inventos para que se vaya a descansar, una vez que lo hizo se fue a su habitación, ya no podía pasársela de madrugador en su laboratorio como antes, cogió uno de sus libros de mecánica avanzada, le comenzó a dar un breve leída, lo seguía leyendo aun acostado hasta que se quedó dormido, mientras que en el cuarto del menor, este ya se había cepillado los dientes y se preparaba para descansar también, tomó a su osito, se quitó la bandana y se echó en la cama, esperaba no volver a oír el extraño ruido de nuevo, ayer lo habían despertado a mitad de la noche. Todos parecían ya estar durmiendo tranquilos en sus habitaciones ... pero no se podía decir eso del cuarto de Leo, el aun se encontraba despierto, el de rojo no estaba en su habitación, estaba haciendo una de sus visitas al de azul.

\- Gnnn ... Hnnnn...- se escuchaban unos gemidos provenientes del ojiverde sintiendo como estimulaban su miembro al ritmo de la mano de Leo que lo abrazaba por atrás mientras que el de rojo se encontraba arrodillado en la cama.- ... Hfff... Anghh ... Ahhhhh~!.- y alzando el volumen de sus gritos cada vez más hasta que empezó a temblar por tanto placer que invadía su cuerpo para terminar vaciando todos sus fluidos, luego puso sus dos manos sobre la cama y comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, el de azul lo seguía abrazando con una pequeña sonrisa; cuando por fin pudo calmarse un poco volteó rápidamente a ver al mayor y lo empujó sobre la cama quedando Raph sobre él, el de azul se sorprendió un poco pero solo le siguió la corriente y lo entrelazó con su brazos,el ojiverde lo comenzó a besar de una manera apasionada, saboreando sus labios con su lengua y luego la introdujo más para poder juntarla con la del otro y poder intercambiar salivas, comenzaron a alejar sus labios lentamente y un poco de saliva cayó bajo la mejilla del de azul, con su mano el de rojo se la limpió y luego sonrió.- ... Ahora es mi turno...- le susurró cerca de su cuello, se sentó sobre la cama y puso a Leo sobre su regazo, el mayor lo rodeó con el brazo derecho cogiendo las puntas de la bandana de Raph que aun la llevaba puesta, es lo único que traía puesto, comenzó a juguetear con ella mientras lo miraba de manera un poco provocativa, creo que quería demostrar que también podía ponerse travieso cuando quería, pero el de rojo no estaba para juegos así que solo fue al grano y empezó a estimular el final de su plastrón.

\- Nnnghh~ ...- soltó un poco suave el de azul cogiendo con más fuerza la bandana de su pareja, este sonrió de manera más pícara, sabía que a Leo no le gustaba hacer tanto ruido, por eso tenía que estar haciendo algo bien para que este gimiera de manera casi instantánea, al fin pudo sacar el genital del de azul haciendo que esta comience a sudar aun más, lo cogió bien y con su pulgar comenzó a masajearle la punta y su sonrisa se hacía más larga ya que podía ver en el rostro del otro que eso le estaba gustando, estaba cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tornándose mas rojo, el ojiverde no alargó más su agonía así que inició por masturbarlo despacio pero poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad, tenía que tener un buen control para no perder el agarre.- ... Annghh A-ahhh!.- subía el volumen de sus gritos el mayor.

\- Parece que estoy haciéndolo bien ... o que dices tú ¿Leo? ...- le susurró de nuevo sin perder el ritmo de su mano.

-Nnnahhh~!.- gimió aun más alto el de azul, cogió tan fuerte la bandana del otro que terminó por desprenderla de su rostro mientras se arqueaba de placer y expulsaba todo su líquido seminal, el ojiverde besó su mejilla, estaba muy candente.- ... ¿tú qué crees? ...- le respondió luego calmándose un poco con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ahora se sentía más aliviado y se estaba acercando a su cara para poder besarlo pero en eso ...

_\- Knock Knock..!_

Se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta que hizo que se detuvieran medio congelados.

\- Leo ... ¿aun estás despierto?

Y oyó una voz que llamaba, se trataba del más pequeño de los hermanos.

\- ¿Mikey?...- dijo sin querer el de azul tapándose la boca al final.

\- ¿Leo? ... oye ¿puedo pasar? ...- preguntó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qu-que? Ahhh ehh yo ... e-espera un momento ...- contestó temeroso el ojiazul y volteando a ver a su pareja.

\- ¿Ahora qué?...- le susurró el de rojo igual de asustado, pero no había respuesta el mayor pareciera que se hubiera quedado en shock.- ... ¿Leo?.- volvió a susurrar aun más nervioso.

\- Métete en tu caparazón ...- respondió de golpe.

\- ¿Qué? ...- preguntó confundido el ojiverde.

\- Solo hazlo ...- dijo alterado el mayor a lo que el otro solo le obedeció, este cogió su caparazón pero su plan de meterlo debajo de la cama no le salió como imaginaba, era demasiado grande para que cupiera abajo, este se puso aun más nervioso sin saber que hacer, escuchó que su hermano le volvió a llamar, por eso no se le ocurrió otra que sentarse en la cama con las piernas algo encogidas poniendo el caparazón de Raph entre ellas y tapándose con la frazada, aunque el bulto no se notaba tanto esperaba que su hermano no lo notara. ...- M-muy bien ya puedes entrar ...- le dijo al fin.

\- ¿Qué tanto hacías ahí? ¿por que te demoraste? y me pareció oír una voz diferente ¿hay alguien más aquí? ...- le invadió de preguntas el pequeño una vez abrió la puerta.

\- P-pues lo qu-que pasa es que yo ... e-es que ...- tartamudeaba el de azul intentando sacarse una excusa de la mente y rogando que lo que tenía entre las piernas no se notara, sin embargo su hermano no le dejó terminar.

\- Wow Leo ... estás todo rojo ... y además estás sudando ...- comenzó a tocarle la frente y las mejillas para poder cerciorarse.- ... estás muy caliente ... creo que si tienes fiebre...- era cierto su temperatura estaba muy alta pero no era por eso si no porque minutos antes había llegado al clímax de su orgasmo.

\- ¿De verdad? y-yo me siento bien ...- mintió el mayor con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Pues tu cara no dice lo mismo ... estás que ardes ... oh espera ¡ya se que debo hacer! ...- y salió corriendo del cuarto, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

\- Ufff ...- soltó aliviado el de azul mientras alzaba la frazada.- ... oye Raph ya se fue ... aun no se ha dado cuenta, creo que ya puedes salir de ahí ...- dijo este al caparazón entre sus sus piernas.

\- ¿Ya se fue en serio? ...- contestó el de rojo sacando solamente la cabeza.

\- Si ... mira, ahora tienes que aprovechar para irte de aquí ¿si? ...- le explicó mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Eso hago, espera ...- mientras sacaba sus sus piernas y brazos, pero en eso se escuchó los pasos de alguien.

\- Ay no ... ya esta volviendo, no hay tiempo ... regresa otra vez ...- pronunció un poco preocupado.

\- Pero si ...- más el de azul no le dejo terminar.

\- Que regreses, ¡te digo!...- subió un poco la voz haciendo que el ojiverde solo le hiciera caso y se volvió a meter en su caparazón, Leo lo puso de nuevo entre sus piernas y lo tapó justo a tiempo, antes de que Mikey lo viera, el de azul solo le puso una sonrisa nerviosa, el pequeño traía consigo su oso de peluche y una botella.

\- ¿Eh? ... tal vez no lo parezca pero con esto pude curar a Donnie esa vez que se enfermó...- alzando el osito y poniéndoselo al lado de Leo.- ... oye pero te quería preguntar algo más ... ¿tú eras el que estaba haciendo esos ruidos extraños? ... cuando fui al baño hace unos momentos no pude evitar escucharlo, venían de tu habitación ...- al oír esto Leo se quedó totalmente congelado, ya no sabía que decirle ahora, estaba en blanco.

\- ... Yo ... y-yo ... ehh ...- lo pensaba mucho pero nada se le venía a la mente, así que no le quedó de otra que decirle.- ... S-si...- respondió este cerrando un poco los ojos y esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

\- Hermano ... si te sentías tan mal debiste decirnos la verdad y no fingir que no pasaba nada ...- contestó acercándose un poco a él.

\- ... ¡¿Qu-que?!.- dijo el ojiazul muy sorprendido.

\- Supongo que por eso es que te estabas quejando en las noches ¿no? ...- haciendo que el mayor no se lo creyera por un momento, su hermano aun no había captado bien el concepto de todos esos gritos.- ...aunque si sonaban muy raros ...- añadió también poniéndose un poco pensativo.

\- ¿Eh? ahh pues y-yo solo ...- respondía este con un brazo detrás de la nuca, mas el pequeño lo interrumpió.

\- Pero descuida hermano ... yo te cuido ...- y le brindó una dulce mirada, comenzó subirse a la cama hasta que el de el mayor lo detuvo.

\- E-espera ¿qué haces? ...- preguntó sorprendido.

\- Oh es parte del tratamiento que me inventé ... tengo que dormir contigo por el resto de la noche ...- le dijo de buena manera.

\- ¿Qu-que? ¡No! ...- respondió alzando la voz.

\- Ay Leo ... ya sé que estamos algo grandes pero aun somos hermanos ...- e intentó subirse de nuevo pero una vez más el de azul no se lo permitió.

\- S-si pero ... en serio no puedes ...- insistió este.

\- ¿Y por qué no? ...- preguntó un poco extrañado el pequeño.

\- L-lo que pasa es que ... es que ...- comenzó a pensar mucho otra vez y se le ocurrió algo.- p-porque ... porque también tengo tos (finge tos falsa) ... ¿ves? y de verdad no quisiera contagiarte ...- le explicó este alzando un poco las manos para que no se le acerque mucho.

\- No importa Leo, si es para que te mejores ...- y empezó a subirse de nuevo.

\- (finge tos aun más fuerte) en serio Mikey ...- dijo este deteniéndolo.- ... te puedo contagiar ... además ... no queremos más enfermos en la guarida ¿cierto? ...- poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ... Creo ... creo que tienes razón ...- contestó el pequeño pensándolo mejor.- ... aunque igual hay que hacer algo con esa tos ... tal vez darte un poco de medicina ...- dijo este mirando al mayor.

\- Buena idea ...- por que no ... te vas y ... me traes un poco ¿si? ...- le dijo para secretamente tener más tiempo de sacar a Raph de ahí.

\- Por suerte lo traje conmigo ¿ves? ...- levantando la botella que había traído también.- ... ahora solo di Ahhhh...- el mayor un poco nervioso tuvo que abrir la boca para que su hermano le diera el jarabe con una cuchara, no sabía del todo bien por lo que puso un cara de disgusto.- ... espero que eso te baje la tos ... entonces ... ¿crees que estarás bien si te dejo solo el resto de la noche? ...- preguntó porque así no era como funcionaba el tratamiento que se había ideado.

\- Si Mikey ... voy a estar bien ...- y le sonrió un poco.

\- Muy ... bien ... si tú lo dices ...- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.- ... pero si mañana no te mejoras, tendré que dormir contigo si o si ¿okay? ...- a lo que Leo asintió con una sonrisa fingida, el pequeño le sonrió también.- Buenas noches hermano...- y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos de nuevo al fin, el ojiazul soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, a los segundos sintió que algo se movía abajo.

\- Bueno al menos ya se fue ... eso estuvo cerca...- dijo el ojiverde sacando solo la cabeza de su caparazón, el mayor se molestó ante esto.

\- Solo Mikey ¿eh? ...- contestó mientras que el de rojo sacaba sus extremidades.

\- ¿Que? no sabía que se despertaría en medio de la noche y luego se le ocurriría entrar a tu habitación ...- se defendió el de rojo.

\- De esto es lo que estaba hablando ... en serio no estoy tratando de ser aguafiestas ni nada ... simplemente estoy siendo precavido, estuvimos así de cerca de que nos descubrieran ... incluso si solo es Mikey ... podría hacerlo en cualquier momento si continuamos con esto como algo diario ...- todavía disgustado.

\- No hay que alarmarse tanto ... aun no se ha dado cuenta en verdad que era todo eso que escuchó ... y conociéndolo ... no creo que lo haga ... oye relájate un poco ¿si?...- y se acercó hacia él para poder besarlo para ver si podía mejorar su mal humor, pero Leo lo cogió el rostro con las dos manos y lo miró muy preocupado.

\- Raph ... realmente debemos parar todas estas visitas por las noches ... es algo que podría salir muy mal y ...- aunque lo interrumpió el ojiverde.

\- Esta bien Leo ... no tienes que repetírmelo más ... ya lo entendí ... voy a dejar de escabullirme así en tu habitación otra vez ...- el mayor le sacó un pequeña sonrisa.

\- ... Esto no significa que vamos a dejar de hacerlo, solo ... que no tan frecuentemente ... tal vez ... encontremos otra forma ... ya se nos ocurrirá algo ...- añadió también.

\- Bien entonces ... aun puedo quedarme aquí esta noche ¿cierto? ...- preguntó algo inocente a lo que el mayor volvió a poner su cara de disgusto.- ... solo bromeo ... solo bromeo ... cielos cambia esa cara, hasta parece que el amargado ya eres tú ...- el de azul se sonrojó un poco.

\- Ay tu solo regresa a tu cuarto ... ¡ya!.- y se se echó molesto tapándose rápidamente con la frazada, el de rojo se paró pero se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla de manera tierna y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, Leo aun traía su rostro molesto aunque luego de unos segundos sonrió.

\- Hasta mañana ...- le dijo este y cerró la puerta, el de azul se tapo más y solo decidió dormirse, que susto se llevaron hace rato, por poco y los descubren y de una mala manera, definitivamente debían de ser más cuidadosos a partir de ahora y dejar de andar jugando por las noches. Así lo hicieron por el resto de la semana, no tuvieron ninguna intimidad pero eso no quería decir que no podían pasar el tiempo juntos cuando tenían la oportunidad o se encontraban totalmente solos, a Raph no le molestaba esperar en realidad ya que se le olvidaba con algunos besos repartidos por aquí y otras cuantas caricias por allá, eso aun podía ser muy disfrutable para él y en si pagaba la "deuda" (lol si como no perv :'v) él estaba de un mejor humor. Ya más de una semana había pasado desde ese pequeño incidente, era la hora del rutinario entrenamiento, se podía ver que las cuatro tortugas estaban repartidas en medio del dojo formando un cuadrado mientras sacaban sus armas con agilidad y se ponían en pose de pelea mirándose desafiantes, no podía significar otra cosa, se trataba de la conocida pelean en donde el último en quedarse en pie conseguía la victoria definitiva, el maestro estaba caminando al rededor de ellos observándolos con detenimiento hasta que por fin habló.

\- ¡Hajime! ...- y los ninjas salieron al combate, en sí la pelea era de cuatro pero se separaron un poco para pelear en pareja, Donnie con Raph y Leo con Mikey, la tortuga de rojo miraba un tanto retador mientras que el genio no bajaba la guardia y sostenía muy fuerte su bastón, el otro moviendo un poco sus sais le dijo.

\- No es nada personal Donnie pero ... quiero terminar con esto rápido así que no hay favores esta vez ... prepárate ...- y le mostró su arma en frente de él.

\- Deja de estar tan confiado ... y no ... no necesito que me hagas ningún favor ... puedo ganarte sin ayuda ...- e hizo girar su bastón con rapidez para ponerse más desafiante.

\- Si claro, lo que digas ...- mostrando una sonrisa descarada y luego empezó con la batalla, el de morado iba a sacar su palo para atacarlo pero Raph usando sus sais logró cogerlo bien y quitárselo, ahora estaba desarmado eso le permitió darle una patada que lo derrumbó al suelo de inmediato, mientras que ponía su pie encima de él como señal de triunfo.- ... ¿que me decías Donnie?.- dijo un poco burlón.

\- Esta bien, esta bien ya me ganaste ... ahora quítame tu patota de encima ¿quieres?...- el ojiverde soltó un pequeña risa pero desapareció cuando tuvo que esquivar un ataque de unas katanas, era Leo que lo miraba con una sonrisa y en pose de pelea, el de rojo aunque se sorprendió por esto le sonrió también, al parecer el mayor ya se había encargado del de naranja y solo quería continuar con la batalla. Se miraban con cierta complicidad como si se estuvieran diciendo: "Aun sabes que te tengo que derribar ¿cierto?"; era claro que a pesar de ser pareja no podían dejar aun lado ese espíritu competitivo que aun corría por sus venas, en especial el de rojo.

\- Vaya, eso no se vale ... yo quería ganar esta vez ...- pronunció el menor arrollándose junto al genio y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Más suerte para la próxima Mikey ... al menos ya sabes que se siente ... mírame a mí ... siempre tengo que regresar aquí cuando pierdo al practicar esto ...- respondió algo serio el de morado, el menor se puso pensativo.

\- Pero nunca se pierden las esperanzas Donnie ...- dijo para animar un poco a su hermano.

\- Aunque la verdad solo me conformaría con ganarle a Raph al menos ...- añadió este mientras observaban a los otros dos que estaban a punto de enfrentarse, Leo fue el primero en lanzarse a la batalla con sus espadas al frente las cuales Raph pudo retener usando las sais, estuvieron forcejeándose con las armas por unos segundos hasta que se soltaron por un rápido movimiento del de azul que el otro esquivó se separaron un poco y el de rojo atacó esta vez y se forcejearon de nuevo pero esta vez el ojiverde pudo tirarle una de las katanas al mayor que luego en un acto repentino usando la otra espada mandó a volar una de sus sais, ahora los tenían solamente solo una de sus pares de armas se observaron un momento y salieron al combate de nuevo, Raph cogiendo con su única sai la espada de Leo y su brazo lo levantó y lo tumbó al piso en un solo ataque, trató de no hacerlo tan fuerte, no lo quería lastimar demasiado obviamente pero lo suficiente como para que los demás se lo creyeran, ya era claro quien había ganado la contienda. El de azul se quedó un rato en el piso quejándose por el dolor, Raph se paró al frente de él y le extendió la mano de manera amable, el mayor aceptó el gesto alegre y dejó que le ayude a pararse.

\- Nada mal para ser un lunes ¿no? ...- dijo este a todos, el maestro se le acercó.

\- Muy bien, Raphael te felicito ... - y le puso una sobre su hombro, el de rojo se sentía un feliz y orgulloso, Leo también estaba contento por él, no le importaba si había perdido ya que en realidad lo había vencido de manera justa, ademas sabía cuanto le gustaba ganar al de rojo.- Ahora continuemos con el entrenamiento ...- habló el maestro rata, en cuanto sus discípulos lo obedecían, durante todo lo que restaba del entrenamiento el ojiverde mostraba esos buenos ánimos y como se lo habían mencionado antes si no dejaba que la ira lo consumiera podía concentrarse más y eso le facilitaba ser un mejor luchador para los demás. El final se acercó y el sensei les pedía que se retiraran, cuando sus hijo empezaban a hacerlo añadió.

\- Excepto tú Leonardo ... quisiera hablar algo contigo ...- el mencionado volteó algo sorprendido y comenzó a seguir a su padre que se dirigía a su habitación, el mayor entró, se puso de rodillas frente a su maestro y espero que este hablara.

\- Hijo, te llamé esta ocación por que tal vez tú puedas decirme lo que sucede ...- pronunció este poniéndose en frente de él.

\- ¿De exactamente qué sensei? ...- preguntó confundido el ninja.

\- Supongo que habrás notado el comportamiento de Raphael últimamente ¿cierto? ...- respondió su padre haciendo que su hijo se asuste un poco con tal pregunta.

\- N-no en lo absoluto ...- contestó este de manera nerviosa y agachando la cabeza.

\- No me mientas Leonardo ... me parece imposible eso con tus agudos sentidos, tus hermanos lo habrán notado al igual que yo y estoy seguro que tú también ...- dijo algo serio, el de azul tragaba saliva cuando terminaba de hablar.- por eso te pregunto ... ¿sabes la razón de este comportamiento? ... hace mas de una semana tu hermano se encontraba muy tenso, de mal humor, pero como si nada estos días lo veo más positivo y animado, no he notado su actitud temperamental ...-

\- Entiendo ...- contesto un poco bajo aun con la cabeza agachada.

\- Y también ... lo que no he notado son sus discusiones ... parece que se están llevando mucho mejor, están más cercanos ... y eso me hace pensar que tal vez conoces o te haya dicho el motivo de su extraño cambio de actitud ...- miró fijamente a su discípulo.

\- Sensei ... yo qu-quiero decir nosotros n-no d-digo él ... no me dice esa clase de cosas en realidad ...- se confundía este al hablar por su nerviosismo.

\- Ya veo ...- respondió cogiéndose la barba.- ... no digo que sea algo malo, solo que me parece curioso esta clase de cambio en él ... de hecho estoy contento de ver que ustedes dos echen a un lado todas esas peleas y se traten más como hermanos ...- y le puso una mano en su hombro, el de azul alzó la mirada para ver su padre le brindaba una dulce sonrisa, este también se la devolvió.- ... pero si encuentras la razón, no dudes en hacérmelo saber ¿de acuerdo? ...- añadió también.

\- Por supuesto padre ...- manteniendo esa sonrisa.

\- Eso era todo hijo mío, ya puedes retirarte ...- se volteó mientras que Leo se ponía de pie le hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación, cuando por fin cruzó la puerta dejó de sonreír y soltó un suspiro, aunque su padre le había dicho que no era nada malo este no podía evitar preocuparse aun por eso, la nueva relación con Raph parecía que se hacía de todos modos notoria. Entretanto Donnie que se encontraba en su laboratorio estaba dibujando unos planos con un lápiz y una regla triangular pero se le veía algo cansado, seguro que todo ese entrenamiento lo puso así y tener que ir a trabajar con sus inventos no le ayudaba tampoco.

\- Y si instalara esto en la segunda cavidad quizás podría (bostezo) ... podría lograr que el motor(otro bostezo) ... y la válvula de escape se (y otro bostezo) ... Aghh no aguanto más, si sigo así me voy a quedar dormido aquí como siempre ... será mejor un descanso, si ... iré por un café ... eso me ayuda ...- Y se paró de su asiento para salir del laboratorio y dirigirse a la cocina (Donnie, tú y tu café ... creo que no aprendiste nada la otra vez :v) cuando llegó a esta pudo ver que ya se encontraba Raph dentro, se estaba preparando algo y al verlo lo saludó alegre.

\- ¡Hey Donnie!.- volteando con un sándwich en un plato en las manos.

\- Oh hola Raph ... yo solo venía por una taza de café ...- le dijo el genio.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare una? ...- preguntó el de rojo aun alegre.

\- Pues si, gracias ... la verdad yo y espera un minuto ... "Tú" te estás ofreciendo a prepararme algo ... "a mí" ... ehhh "Tú" ...- señalándose a sí mismo y a su hermano.

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo? ...- respondió un poco serio.

\- ¿Que? n-no no es eso ... es que ... no es común que lo hagas ... de hecho ... yo jamás te he escuchado decir eso ... en serio, no te lo tomes a mal ... - trató de explicarle el de morado.

\- Descuida ... pues solo creo estoy de buen humor estos días ...- contestó sacando otra sonrisa y encendiendo la cafetera para prepararle lo que le había dicho al genio, este también le sonrió.- ¿Quieres un sándwich también? ...- preguntó luego.

\- Bueno si insistes y no es mucha molestia ...- respondió el de morado con una sonrisa aun extrañada, de verdad no era muy seguido que veías a esa tortuga hacer algo con esas buenas intenciones.

\- No creo que lo sea ...- respondió este y comenzó a elaborar el emparedado ("no le gustaría pasar a tomar una tacita de café?" ok no xD) al terminar de prepararlo y junto con la taza de café se lo entregó a Donnie.

\- Gracias Raph ...- y comenzó a probar su bocadillo, el de rojo solo le sonrió más, la verdad era una sensación agradable el hacer eso por sus hermanos de vez en cuando, en eso pasaba Leo cerca de la cocina, Raph al verlo le dijo.

\- Hey Leo ¿quieres algo? ... yo te lo preparo ...- con esos bueno ánimos.

\- No gracias, estaré en mi cuarto ...- pero el de azul ni siquiera volteó a verlo y solo le contestó pasando de largo, los otros dos se quedaron algo confundidos y se miraron si saber la razón ante tal acto, no era común en Leo, estuvo así por lo quedó del día, serio y pensativo, aun estaba preocupado por lo que le había mencionado su padre, el de rojo no podía evitar notar eso, algo pasaba con él, así que luego de que llegaron del patrullaje fue a buscarlo, supuso que se encontraba en su habitación así que fue para allá.

\- Knock knock ...- dijo mientras habría la puerta de manara cuidadosa, el de azul estaba en suelo con una pose de meditación y como no le respondió entró de todas maneras, aun no decía nada parecía que no se daba cuenta de su presencia, se sentó en la cama y se puso a observarlo con un pequeño silencio de por medio.- Oye haz estado un tanto raro ¿te pasa algo? ...- preguntó por fin este fijando la mirada hacia otra cosa.

\- No ... estoy bien ... solo medito un poco ...- habló de una vez por todas el mayor de manera calmada sin romper su meditación.

\- ¿De verdad? ...- algo cansado.- ... Splinter te llamó para que hablaras con él, luego actúas diferente de un momento a otro y ¿me dices que no te pasa nada? ...- sonando un poco preocupado al final, el de azul soltó un suspiro.

\- Estuvimos conversando de unos asuntos y me dejo pensando, eso es todo ...- le explicó aun meditando.

\- Espero que al menos no de mí ...- respondió el de rojo mirando un poco el techo, Leo abrió los ojos ante esto, pensó que mejor sería decirle lo que pasó en verdad, debía enterarse.

\- De hecho ... (suspiro) ... si ...- lo que hizo que Raph volteara a mirarlo.- ... él ... ha empezado a notar tu comportamiento, de como haz cambiado tu actitud temperamental por una de buen humor últimamente ...- dijo volteando a ver al ojiverde preocupado.

\- Vaya ... uno ya no puede estar feliz por algo ahora ...- dijo este un tanto relajado.

\- Si ... pero no especialmente tú ... es algo raro verlo en tí ... y más aun si una semana atrás era todo lo opuesto ...- contestó aun con esa mirada de preocupación que puso a Raph pensativo, si tenía razón eso era algo sospechoso.- ... también ... ha notado nuestra repentina cercanía y como ahora ya no discutimos como antes ... aunque en si no lo ve como algo malo ... a decir verdad ... está feliz de que no lo hagamos ...-

\- ¿Y por eso estás tan pensativo? ...- preguntó el de rojo un poco confundido.

\- En realidad ... que lo estén sospechando me pone tan preocupado ...- agachó un poco la cabeza y luego miró al ojiverde.- Raph ... en serio lo he estado pensando muy bien ... acerca de lo que me dijo el sensei hoy y con lo que pasó con Mikey esa vez ... y ... y-y he pensado que ... deberíamos decirles la verdad ... sobre nosotros ...- observando detenidamente al de rojo, este también lo estaba haciendo pero luego puso una actitud relajada.

\- Buena esa Leo ... casi me la creo ...- y sonrió como si de una broma se tratase sin embargo notó que el de azul no se reía ni nada lo seguía mirando con seriedad.- ... ¿hablas en serio? ... Tú fuiste el primero en decirme que nadie se tendría que enterar, también el que se preocupa mucho para que nadie note nada y ...- pero fue interrumpido.

\- Ya lo sé ... es solo que ... no podemos seguir guardando esto para toda la vida ... digo ... en cualquier momento podríamos cometer un error y lo sabrían ... y creo que ... de todos modos lo harán tarde o temprano ...- un rostro de seriedad se reflejaba en el mayor y también en el ojiverde, había entendido a lo que le quería decir con esto.

\- ...Te refieres ... a ¿ahora?...- dijo un tanto dudoso.

\- ¿Que? no no, por supuesto que no ... me imagino que ya llegará el momento para decírselos ... cuando sepamos que ha llegado, tenemos que hacerlo ... pero hasta entonces ... hay que seguir manteniendo el secreto ¿si? ...- a Raph esto lo puso muy pensativo ni respondió a lo que dijo Leo.- ... Oye ... no te preocupes tanto ... no creo que sea tan difícil contarles la verdad ... quiero decir ... somos tortugas mutantes, vivimos en las alcantarillas de Nueva York, somos ninjas, nos enseña un maestro rata, combatimos contra cerebros alienígenas ... ¿quieres que siga?.- haciendo que el ojiverde suelte una pequeña risa.- ... solo digo que ... podríamos añadirlo a nuestra lista de cosas raras sobre nosotros ...- con una sonrisa al final.

\- Si ... creo que tienes razón ...- y le brindó otra sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuando es que no? ...- contestó un poco orgulloso, el otro puso un rostro de cansancio.

\- Ahhh mejor no respondo eso ... para no empezar otra discusión ...- el ojiazul se quedó satisfecho, luego el de rojo se bajó de la cama y se puso de cuclillas para poder besar al mayor, se sonrieron al soltarse.- ... Bueno supongo que ya tengo que irme a dormir ...- poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia la puerta pero el de azul habló.

\- ¡Raph! ... y una cosa más ... si ... vamos a seguir haciendo "eso que ya sabes" ... ehhh pienso que a partir de ahora ... lo deberíamos de hacer ... solo en tu habitación ... creo que es el que está más alejado de los demás ... y ahhh tu puerta también es más gruesa ...- era cierto el orden de los cuartos empezaba con el sensei que dormía en una habitación seguida por el dojo, cruzando la sala estaba el cuarto de Donnie que estaba junto al laboratorio, luego seguía el de Mikey, continuaba el de Leo y por último el que estaba al fondo y más aislado de todos ... el de Raph, este se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

\- Claro ...- y le sonrió.- así será menos probable que alguien escuche tus gritos ...- lo que hizo que el mayor se ruborizara molesto, iba a responderle algo pero el de rojo otra vez habló.- Hasta mañana ...- y cerró la puerta para no escucharlo.

\- Yo no hago tanto ruido ...- pronunció cruzando los brazos aun con las mejillas rojas, le fastidiaba que el otro se burlara por lo vocal que era cuando se referían al placer, (pero es cierto :v) luego este se echó y se tapó con la colcha, lo importante era que habían acordado contárselo a los demás cuando llegara el momento indicado, aunque de todas maneras el secreto debía mantenerse vigente por un tiempo más, quedaba en ellos por cuanto. Un par de días más pasaron y encontramos a las tortugas en su tan conocido patrullaje nocturno se encontraban todos reunidos saltando de edificio en edificio mirando por alguna señal de crimen, pero todavía no encontraban nada, el de bandana naranja un poco harto se detuvo y habló.

\- Leo llevamos horas saltando así y no hayamos nada de los Kraang o de algún villano ¿podemos irnos ya? ...- los demás como que escuchándolo también se detuvieron.

\- Creo que él tiene razón Leo ... incluso comenzamos el patrullaje desde más temprano y aun así nada fuera de lo común se ha aparecido ...- habló el de morado, el de azul se había detenido a mirar a sus dos hermanos que hablaron, luego volteó a ver a Raph como pidiendo una opinión.

\- Estoy con Mikey esta vez ... ayer lo único que encontramos fueron esos debiluchos de los dragones púrpuras pero hoy nada, cero, ningún rastro de esos aliens o algún mutante o de un robot del pie ...- contestó este poniéndose de lado de sus otros dos hermanos, aun así el de azul no le convencía mucho esto.

\- Oh vamos Leo ¿siiiiiiiii? ...- y trató de poner sus ojitos de cachorro abandonado, sin embargo el ojiazul como evitando contacto visual con el pequeño contestó.

\- Chicos ... como uno más de ustedes les diría ... ¡Si claro!...- fingiendo el entusiasmo al final y poniendo feliz al de naranja.- ... pero como su líder no puedo hacer ... mi deber es de no solo mantener a salvo este grupo sino también de la cuidad ... el mal podría estar en cualquier lugar acechando aun, esperando que bajemos la guardia y en el momento menos pensado atacarnos desprevenidos ... por eso no podemos confiarnos ... debemos estar alertas sin importar que ...- sonando un poco heroico al hablar hasta incluso hizo una pequeña pose de liderazgo, todos lo miraban cansados, luego el de naranja sacó algo de su correa.

\- Oh en ese caso ... parece que te perderás una muy buena hermano ...- y le puso al frente suyo una revista con la programación de hoy, en este se mencionaba que se transmitiría un episodio especial de los Héroes Espaciales, "Un capítulo que ningún fan debía perderse", Leo le echaba una vista rápida y fingió que no le interesaba.- ... solo la pasarán hooooooy ...- insistió moviendo más la revista cerca del rostro del mayor, pero este continuaba con su actitud desinteresada.- ... es un especial de una horaaaaaa ...- insistió de nuevo el menor y lo mismo.- ... pero como tenemos que continuar patrullando creo que te la perderás, bueno ni modo ...- y guardó rápidamente la revista.- ... Vamos chicos hay que seguir...- hablándole a los demás mientras se iba a alistar para saltar a otro edificio como si a él le hubieran puesto a cargo, Donnie y Raph estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando el de azul habló.

\- ¡Esperen! ...- y todos se voltearon a verlo.- (suspiro) ... Esta bien ... pienso que fue suficiente patrullaje por hoy, regresemos a casa ¿okay? ...- haciendo que los demás se miren alegres.- ... ¿a que hora exactamente empezara el capítulo Mikey? ...- preguntó acercándose al mencionado.

\- Bueno aquí dice que a las 7:30 de la noche y eso sera eeeeeeen ...- respondió el pequeño mirando su t-phone y sacando el cálculo pero el genio se le adelantó.

\- Aproximadamente 8 minutos ...- de una manera cansada.

\- ¡Gracias D! ... - pronunció el de naranja.

\- ¿8 minutos? ... hay que llegar a casa rápido ¡vamos!...- dijo un poco alterado el líder y saltó el edificio para arribar a casa lo más antes posible.

\- Eso nunca falla ...- añadió el menor siguiendo a su hermano seguido por Raph y Donnie, usar el programa favorito de Leo como un arma para lograr que haga lo que le pidas daba buenos resultados, era como su punto débil. Al llegar a la guarida el mayor buscó rápidamente el control remoto y al encontrarlo prendió la televisión, justo a tiempo para su serie por que es eso pasaron el la pantalla. "Estas viendo: Héroes Espaciales, EL ESPECIAL" resaltando en grande la ultima palabra como si se tratase de el mejor episodio de todos, el de azul se sentó entusiasmado frente a la TV. Los demás llegaron detrás de él y se metieron en sus asuntos, el de morado en su típico laboratorio y los otros dos a jugar en la máquina de juegos arcade, el genio al entrar a su laboratorio se fijó que le hacían falta algunas cosas más para construir su invento así que salió para dirigirse al depósito para buscarlos.

\- ¡Ha! ... ¡0219500 de puntuación hermano! ¡a ver si superas eso! ...- gritó orgulloso el de naranja al haber llegado a una marca tan alta.

\- Nada mal pero ...- contestaba el de rojo haciendo sonar sus nudillos y empujándolo a un lado.- ... es hora de que veas como lo hacen los profesionales ...- pero antes de apretara el botón de "Start" el de morado habló para todos.

\- Voy a ir al depósito por unas cosas ... ¿alguien quiere ir conmigo a ayudarme? ...- preguntó de manera amable a sus hermanos, pero nadie parecía responder, luego este volteó a ver al de rojo que alzó un poco las manos.

\- No me veas a mí ahora, tengo una puntuación que romper ...- y comenzó con su juego sin querer escuchar más, después el de morado volteo donde estaba el mayor y preguntó.

\- ¿Leo? ... ¿puedes acompañarme? ...- dijo pensando que este iría a aceptar, pero estaba tan concentrado que parecía no escuchar.- ... ¿Leo?.- repitió otra vez, a lo que el mayor contestó aun viendo el programa.

\- ¿Que? Oh lo siento Donnie pero ... "el especial" tú sabes ... ¿no?...- y sin más explicación siguió disfrutando su serie.

\- Si ...- respondió un poco triste viendo que nadie lo iba a ayudar y ya se iba a retirar solo, pero aun le faltaba preguntar a Mikey que estaba detrás de la maquina y notó lo mal que estaba su hermano, luego habló.

\- ¡Donnie! ... ahora no estoy haciendo nada así que ahhh ... puedo ir contigo ...- acercándose al genio y ofreciéndole una agradable sonrisa, este al escucharlo sonrió también.

\- Gracias Mikey ...- le dijo y sacando una pequeña lista en un papel.

\- No hay de que ... pero ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! ...- y entusiasmado corrió hacia la entrada de la guarida y comenzó a correr los pasadizos de las alcantarillas, el de morado lo siguió pero se detuvo un momento.

\- ¡Mikey! ¡el depósito está hacia el otro lado! ...- gritó viendo que tomaba el camino equivocado, el de naranja paró en secó y dio media vuelta.

\- Ahora si ¡vamos! ...- y se fue por el camino indicado seguido por Donnie lo miraba un poco cansado pero luego sonriente por la ocurrencia de su hermanito. Mientras tanto Raph que se encontraba en la maquina, se fijó bien que sus otros hermanos se hayan ido y al darse cuenta de que si los habían dejado por completo solos echó a un lado su juego y se acercó un poco a donde se encontraban el de azul.

\- Leo ... los demás ya se han ido ...- sentándose en uno de los sillones detrás del mayor que aun seguía concentrado en la TV.- y pensaba que ... podríamos ... ahh ya sabes ...- de una manera algo relajada, pero no había respuesta alguna.- ... ¿Leo?... ¡Oye Leo! ¿me estás escuchando?...- gritó más alto viendo que estaba siendo ignorado y aun así su pareja parecía no contestarle, esto lo molestó un poco y se acercó más a él, se puso detrás suyo y le robó un beso, al soltarse se sonrieron.

\- Esta bien, esta bien ... ya tienes mi atención ¿feliz? ...- el de rojo mostró una sonrisa más descarada y respondió.

\- Casi ... - y pegaba su mejilla con la de él.- ... pero ... ahora estamos solo ¿sabes? ... el sensei también debe estar en su habitación ... así que podemos ...- haciéndole saber a lo que se refería con eso, el ojiazul soltó una suave risa.

\- Creo que no eso necesita más explicación ...- y dándole una sonrisa de complicidad.- ... aunque ... ¿no podemos esperar un poco a que se termine el especial? ...- preguntó para que al menos termine de verlo, el de rojo había tomado el control y de un momento a otro apagó el televisor.

\- Ups creo que apreté el botón equivocado ...- y se le pegaba más al rostro del de azul que estaba algo fastidiado.- ... lo siento pero la transmisión de hoy ha sido interrumpida ...-

\- ¿Quién dice? ...- preguntó aun algo molesto.

\- Pues yo ...- y volvió a besarlo cogiéndole el mentón, eso cambió el humor del mayor porque al soltarse le sonrió.

\- Vaya ... veo quede todos modos no me dejarás ver nada ... así que no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?...- de manera algo cansada.

\- No una que yo te haya dado ...- contestó con una larga sonrisa, el otro movió la cabeza en señal de negación luego se paró juntó con el otro para poder dirigirse a la habitación del ojiverde.

\- ... Eres imposible ...- añadió en el camino el de azul mientras que el de rojo reía. Mientras tanto con el otro par de tortugas, estos ya habían llegado al depósito, el de morado tenía en la mano su pequeña lista mientras que el otro estaba emocionado viendo los restos de basura y cosas que habían ahí, comenzó a coger todo lo que le parecía interesante en tanto el genio buscaba las cosas de su lista y notaba lo entusiasmado que estaba el menor con todo esto así que le preguntó.

\- ¿Por que estás así Mikey? ... no es como si no hubieras venido al deposito en tu vida ...- y levantaba unos pequeños trozos de metal.

\- Si pero cada semana viene una carga nueva por eso me emociona ... ¡no sabes lo que encontraras aquí! ... y aun me pregunto como es que la gente tira este tipo de cosas, digo ... wow mira esto por ejemplo ... genial ¿no? ...- y levantó una gran gabardina ploma algo vieja.

\- Claaaaro ...- respondió el de morado un poco confundido.

\- O esto ...- y cogió un pequeño juguetito un poco roto de cuerda que parecía ser uno de los guardias de Inglaterra esos con su largos sombreros negros, Mikey al darle cuerda lo único que hizo el juguete fue hacer unos sonidos raros y expulsar unos cuantos tornillos por la parte de atrás que estaba algo abierta, este se entristeció un poco y decidió botarlo, siguió buscando y buscando, encontró otra cosa.-Oye ¡Donnie! ¡Donnie! ¿crees que lo puedes reparar? ...- mostrándole la mitad del mando de una consola de juegos aun con el cable todo roto.

\- Ehhh creo que ya no se puede arreglar más Mikey ... está partido en dos ¿ves? ... ya ni siquiera me servirían las partes de adentro ... gracias de todos modos ...- y siguió con lo suyo, el pequeño se entristeció pero continuó buscando entre las cosas algo que le pudieran ayudar al de morado pero más parecía que se quería divertir, revolvía las cosas de un lado al otro, Donnie lo veía algo cansado, había pedido por alguien que lo ayudara pero en realidad le estaba dando más trabajo, el de naranja lo llamó otra vez.

\- Oye ¡Donnie! ¡Donnie! ¿adivina quien soy? ...- mientras que el genio dejaba de mirar la lista.

\- Aghh Mikey deja de jugar ¿quieres? ... deberías estar ayudándome, necesito encontrar una última cosa aun...- algo serio.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Adivina! ...- volvió a insistir este con más emoción.

\- Esta bien ...- contestó fastidiado y al voltear vio al de naranja que sostenía con sus manos dos trozos de aluminio sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Ehh?...- dijo como para que descubra el disfraz.

\- No tengo idea ... ahh ¿el gato de vecino?...- respondió sin esforzarse mucho y con un tono de cansancio.

\- ¿Qué? Nahh soy Splinter ¿ves? ... por las orejas ...- y movía los trozos haciendo notar que era un par de ellas aunque el de morado aun lo observaba cansado.- ... Ustedes son ninjas su deber es permanecer ocultos ... su único aliado son las sombras ...- tratando de imitar al sensei y escondiéndose un poco entre la basura, el de morado comenzaba a sonreír un poco mientras observaba de nuevo la lista y el pequeño se le acercó poniéndose entre el papel y Donnie.- ¡Distracción! ¡desorientación! ... esas son poderosas armas en el arsenal de un ninja ...- imitándolo de manera muy graciosa cosa que el morado no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, el menor se alegró ante esto.- Oh ¡espera espera! ... tengo otra.- y cogió dos palos viejos y los comenzó a mover de un lado al otro para que al final hacer una pose heroica, su hermano se seguía riendo.- ¡Shhhh! Donnie ... tenemos que ser silenciosos, los ninjas son silenciosos, guarda silencio ...- imitando a Leo esta vez, el otro contenía las ganas de reírse pero no podía.- No hay nada más importante que la familia y el honor ... excepto la última temporada de los Héroes Espaciales por supuesto...- mientras hacía otra pose.

\- Hahahaha ya Mikey ... déjame buscar ...- e intentaba encontrar la única cosa que faltaba pero otra vez el de naranja se acercó con un trozo de tela rojizo en la cara, con una espátula y un cuchara algo torcidos en las manos, el de morado al verlo volvió a reír ya que notó de quien se disfrazó esta vez.

\- ¿Que eso? ¿una risa? no había escuchado de ella ... tal vez se nota en mi cara de pocos amigos que tengo ...- frunciendo el ceño fuertemente.- ... ¿ves estos músculos? si, por nada me llaman el más rudo de mis cuatro hermanos ...- y comenzaba a apretar los puños haciendo una pose como si quisiera hacer notar su fuerza.- ... pero ¡Oh no! una diminuta cucarachita ... ¡Ahhhh! no tengo de otra que salir corriendo como niña ...- y comenzó a correr fingiendo estar totalmente asustado, Donnie estaba que no podía mas con la risa, sus imitaciones lo divertían demasiado.- Espera solo una más ...- y volvió a buscar de entre la basura mientras que su hermano paraba de reír, encontró un pequeño aro amarillo, lo partió a la mitad y se lo puso en la cabeza como si fuera una vincha.- Hey Donnie~...- haciendo una voz femenina y rodeando al genio de manera coqueta, este aun le sonrió, pero Mikey sintió que no debió hacer eso porque estaba imitando a April, eso le hizo pensar que le traerían malos recuerdos a su hermano.- ... L-lo siento Donnie Yo no quise ...- empezó a disculparse pero el demorado lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Que? No no está bien Mikey ... eso ... ya no me afecta ahora ... de verdad ...- tratando de explicarle para que no se sintiera tan mal.

\- Lo dices ... ¿en serio Donnie? ...- preguntó este aun dudoso.

\- Si ... - y se arrodilló un poco para seguir buscando.- ... Hace tiempo que hablé con ella y ... todo esta mejor ... no hay rencores ... en lo absoluto ... de hecho quedamos como amigos como ya te habrás dado cuenta ... es mejor así ...- levantando los restos de basura, el menor se quedó callado un momento y habló de nuevo.

\- Tú ... ahh ... ya no sigues enamorado de ella ... ¿o si? ...- tal pregunta hizo que el genio parara con lo que estaba haciendo.- ... P-perdón creo que no debí ...- se disculpaba una vez más y fue interrumpido.

\- No hay problema ... en realidad está bien ... y si ... ya ... no siento nada por ella ... eso ... quedó en el pasado ...- haciendo que el pequeño baje un poco la cabeza y se ponga pensativo.- ... pero no te mentiré ... aun ... tengo un espacio vacío ... algo me falta que no puedo llenar ... (suspiro) tal vez ... solo debería preocuparme en mis propios asuntos ... quizás esto del amor no es para mí y digo ... en sí es algo casi imposible ... siendo una tortuga mutante ... aunque ... no se pierden las esperanzas ¿no?...- preguntó sonriendo un poco en el final al de naranja que asintió algo nervioso.- ... sería genial encontrar alguien así ... que comparta conmigo el resto de su vida ... sería en serio grandioso ... (suspiro) Si ... si tan solo ... encontrara a alguien ... a alguien parecido ahhh mhhh ... a ti por ejemplo ...- Mikey lo miró sorprendido mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.- Si ahhh... no en ese sentido si no como ... alguien que este conmigo siempre, que me apoye ... alguien que a pesar de lo que haga no pierda la fe en mi ... y que a pesar de sacarme de quicio me pueda levantar los ánimos de la mejor forma porque esa es su forma de ser ... e-entiendes ¿no? ...- dijo un poco ruborizado también porque estaba sonando algo cursi, el corazón del menor comenzaba a latir fuertemente tan solo ver los ojos de su hermano, con todas esas palabras lo había descrito.

\- Ahhh s-si c-creo que si ...- contestó con nerviosismo luego de varios segundos.

\- Que bien ...- respondió el de morado más aliviado.- ¡Oh mira! lo que me faltaba ...- y alzó un chip de tamaño mediado.- Bueno ... creo que eso sería todo ... hay que regresar a casa ...- y le sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar, el pequeño aun se quedaba atrás.- Ehh ... Mikey ... ¿no vienes? ...- dijo volteando confundido a verlo.

\- ¿Qu-que? S-si si ya voy ...- pronunció aun nervioso y empezó a seguir a su hermano, Donnie iba al frente cargando las cosas, no le importaba hacerlo, mientras que el menor estaba detrás de él observándolo un poco, lo que le había dicho hace rato lo dejo pensando.- ... No sé por qué pero ... me gustaría ser ... ese alguien ... que llenara el vacío ...- dijo en su mente ya a la mitad del camino.

Continuará ...

* * *

Perdón si me tardé el doble, en serio no había inspiración, me está pasando muy a menudo waaa :'v la próxima intentare ponerla el fin de semana para no perder el tiempo ojalá pueda TuT ¿Que tal el chapter les gustó? díganmelo por favor xD se los suplicoooooo ;A;

Un poco de Reo y Mitello (así los llamare por ahora xD) para todos c: un dos en uno hahaha bueno como siempre lo de las personalidades, me dicen si estuvo bien o no si la odiaron y todo lo que me quieran decir en sus comentarios sin censura xD

Ya no hay tantas cosas pervs como en el otro, ni modo tampoco podían estar jugando todos los días así que le puse un stop lol

Leo ha estado sufriendo un poco mas últimamente ... ya le tocaba pagar xD al tsundere lo hice sufrir desde el chapter 2 ahora le toca al otro :v, a parte de que es pésimo para mentir, no lo culpen va en contra del honor okno, es por su nerviosismo.

Bueno eso sería todo creo yo, solo espero sus reviews ansiosa, eso me mantiene viva TuT ya saben que si ven los errores ortográficos lo pasan de largo nomas, no hago nada bien buaaahhh :'v

Nos leemos en la próxima bye ~

PS: increíblemente este es un chapter más corto que de costumbre ... si ... para mi esto es corto, no me juzguen xD y ya prepárense para lo mejor *u*


	11. Después de un mal día

Holis a todos cx Ojala todos se encuentren de maravilla y yo acá media enferma ahora TuT me duele mucho la cabeza y parece que me quiere dar la gripa pero nada solo sigo sufriendo en la espera :'v lo raro es que hace calor por donde vivo wtf no se que me pasa ya llevo como dos semanas así .-.

_**LD-Mei: **__Creo que te daré un premio por ir comentando de primera xD hahaha de verdad? a veces pienso que no tiene mucho sentido o es muy aburrido lol pero me alegra que te guste el camino del fic c: Respira querida, Mikey es todo un loquillo xD Gracias como siempre Sensei ~_

**_littlebonnie: _**_Mitello es hermoso eso si ;A; y esos dos con probar un poco ya les gusto oh por dios :'v lo de añadirle mas drama será mas adelante no te preocupes, vendrá junto con todo eso de contarles la verdad, pero por el momento se lo guardaran por mas tiempo ya sabrán el porque :v solo seran mas como situaciones de pareja por una par de chapters mas haha me encantan xD Y lo de tu sugerencia la tomaré en cuenta porque me gusto, seguro que la uso aunque mucho mas adelante xD Cuídate y saludos ~_

**_Carla the killer:_**_ Hahaha nahh no es por eso de hecho hablar por ahí en si me da inspiración a veces xD mi mente es rara y complicada por eso es TwT también que se me va la imaginación por ir pensando en muchas cosas más ... Me alegra que las personalidades te parezcan bien, eso siempre me preocupa :'v Con mucho cariño para ti te traigo mas lemon acá! y si yo también lo espero desde mi primer chapter xD Cuídate mucho ~_

**_kiara. martinez. 790: _**_LOL en serio? hahaha al menos ya te acostumbraste, mis chapters hay que leerlos con paciencia y tiempo porque son sumamente largos, tamaño libros de Harry Potter :'v Pues ya te traigo la continuación para que no esperes mas, Saludos ~_

Mehhhh eso es todo, gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y todo su apoyo! son la razón por la que sigo con esta historia c: eso y por que me encanta el Reo xD No les quito más el tiempo, a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexual explícito y blah blah blah ya se que no me harás caso de todas formas, solo lo pongo para recordarte que tu inocencia ya no existe okno xD

* * *

**DESPUÉS DE UN MAL DÍA**

Ya temprano por la mañana en la guarida de los Hamato una tortuga se despertó un poco más temprano que sus hermanos, se trataba del menor de todos, se despertó para amarrarse su bandana naranja, ponerse sus protectores y vendajes, caminó hacia la cocina aun bostezando, se estiró un poco y sacó una gran sonrisa, parándose en una silla para alcanzar la repisa abrió las dos puertas buscando algo para desayunar, metió su mano muy al fondo y halló algo, una caja de cereal con la etiqueta de _Crunch Berries,"¡Premio Gratis en el interior!" _El menor se emocionó aun más al leer esto e introdujo la mano para hallar aquel premio.

\- Owww ...- suspiro decepcionado al no encontrar nada, la caja ya estaba abierta así que tal vez alguien ya se le adelantó.- ... Seguro que Raph ya lo tomó ...- pronunció un poco molesto.- Bueno no creo que vaya a molestarse si me como lo último de su cereal que queda ¿verdad?...- y comenzó a servirse el cereal un tazó que acaba de sacar, se lo servía muy animado y alegre aunque de pronto se puso un poco serio, recordó lo que sucedió ayer con Donnie en el depósito.- ... Esos sentimientos de nuevo ...- pensó mientras buscaba la leche.- ... ¿Qué será eso que sentí? ... aun no puedo entenderlo... a veces aparecen de la nada y solo ... se van ... sigo sin saber por que ...- se sentaba a revolver su tazón de cereal con una cuchara mientras seguía pensando, debía de ser algo un poco serio ya que este no se ponía a pensar mucho en las cosas, era como una alma libre, despreocupada de los acontecimientos que sucedían a su alrededor la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenía que tratarse de algo fuerte para que este se ponga en este estado, llevaba unos largos minutos pensándolo hasta que oyó una voz.

\- Buenos días Mikey ...- pronunció el de bandana azul con un gesto amable y fue en busca del pan.

\- ¡Hola Leo! ...- contestó el de naranja apartando su mente del otro asunto.

\- Te levantaste algo temprano ¿no crees? ... incluso me ganaste a mí ...- habló calmado el mayor sentándose al lado de su hermano con dos trozos de pan y el pequeño plato con mantequilla.

\- Oh eso pues no lo se ... creo que hoy me siento de buen humor, algo animado ... tal vez es por eso ...- dijo feliz el pequeño y le dio una probada a su desayuno.

\- ¿Más a de lo que acostumbras? wow ...- respondió el mayor un poco sorprendido untando la mantequilla sobre su pan para darle un mordisco, Mikey rió un poco, unos segundos pasaron.- ... Oye ... ¿ese no es el cereal de Raph? ...- señalando el tazón de su hermanito.

\- ¿Eh? ...- contestó este alzando la mirada.- ... Oh si, si es ... no creo que se vaya a molestar si me termino lo último que queda ... creo que ha estado también de buen humor estos días ¿no? ...- dijo mirando al mayor.

\- Ehh si ... creo que tienes razón ... ha estado más tranquilo ...- calmándose un poco, su maestro estaba en lo cierto hasta su hermano más pequeño lo había notado.

\- Y no ha estado gritando o molestándose con todos, incluyéndome ... ¿ves? ... seguro que se lo tomará bien ...- dijo más relajado aun disfrutando su desayuno.

\- Esperemos ... si aun quieres seguir viviendo ...- le bromeó un poco Leo, el pequeño volvió a reír.

\- Nahh todo estará bien, ya lo verás ...- contestó mientras que su hermano movía un poco la cabeza, se confiaba mucho en la nueva actitud de su hermano temperamental, aunque por un giro del destino no era lo que creían, Raph al despertarse no traía esos mismos ánimos de antes, se levantó tirando la frezada para un lado con fuerza, se sentó por unos segundo en su cama para soltar otro suspiro con cierta molestia, parecía que algo le incomodaba. Aun sin ponerse ninguno de sus protectores o vendajes abrió la puerta con desgano y justamente pasaba el genio por ahí cerca que al verlo lo saludó.

\- Buenos días Raph ...- y brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Que tienen de buenos? ...- respondió fastidiado y solo pasó de largo junto a él y se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta dejando a su hermano confundido, tan solo ayer estaba de un mejor humor y hoy como si nada cambió.

\- Yyyyy adiós a toda esa amabilidad ... y hola al Raph de antes ...- dijo algo cansado, parece que su nueva actitud no le había durado mucho, luego se dirigió también a la cocina, allí vio a Leo y Mikey que ya estaban acabando de comer.

\- Oh Hoffha Phhonnie ...- saludó el menor con la última cucharada al cereal en su boca.

\- Hehehe Buenas Mikey ...- rió un poco para después ir donde la cafetera, el mayor al haber acabado con su desayuno se paró de su asiento y habló.

\- Oye Donnie ... ¿te has fijado si Raph ya se levantó ...- preguntó este.

\- ¿Mhh? Pues si ... lo vi hace rato aunque aun no estaba listo ... pero se metió al baño ...- contestó el de morado dándole un sorbo a su café cargado.

\- ¿Aun no? ...- dijo un poco sorprendido.- Mejor veo por que se está tardando tanto ...- pero el genio añadió.

\- Ehhh ten algo de cuidado Leo ... Raph ... está algo raro el día de hoy ... creo que se levantó con el pie izquierdo ...- un poco serio, dejando a Leo un poco pensativo pero siguió caminando.

\- Solo le pediré que se de prisa ... al sensei no le gusta que lleguemos tarde ...- y salió de la cocina.

\- Ojalá tengas más suerte que yo ...- dijo con cansancio pero notó que su hermano menor no estaba más en la mesa, al darse la vuelta vio que estaba vaciando la botella de mayonesa en otro recipiente y sacando un dentífrico que traía en su correa.

\- Ahhh Mikey ... ¿Que se supone que haces? ...- preguntó en serio muy confundido el genio mientras que el pequeño habría la tapa de la pasta dental.

\- Pon atención Donnie porque estas siendo testigo de como el "Gran Bromanstein" realiza uno de sus muchos planes ...- e introducía la pasta dentro de la botella de mayonesa.

\- Y tú que haces con dentífrico ¿se puede saber? ...- volvió a preguntarle aun confundido.

\- Lo tengo para casos como estos ... no sabes cuando se te ocurrirá una buena broma ...- contestó entusiasmado el pequeño sellando la tapa.

\- Tu no tienes remedio ...- le dijo el de morado provocando que el menor le de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando decían en serio que Mikey estaba de ánimos hoy lo más seguro es que tenía ganas de gastarle una de sus bromas a cualquier incauto, mientras tanto Leo ya había llegado al baño tocó una vez la puerta pero como estaba semiambierta solo entró y notó que nadie estaba dentro, el de rojo ya había salido de ahí, fue a buscarlo a su cuarto, tocó un par de veces, al ver que nadie contestaba decidió abrirla lentamente sacando su cabeza y ahí esta Raph colocándose sus vendas, el mayor sonrió un poco y entró.

\- Buenas Raph ... Oye solo vine a decirte que ...- pero el de rojo lo interrumpió.

\- Que me apure ... si lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo ...- contestó con disgusto dejando algo extrañado al ojiazul.

\- ... ¿Te encuentras bien? pareces molesto ...- preguntó este acercándose más a él.

\- Si estoy bien ...- respondió algo rápido pero de manera seca mientras terminaba de amarrarse las vendas.

\- Mhhh tú ... ahhh ... tú aun no sigues fastidiado por lo que pasó ayer ... ¿cierto? ...- dijo poniéndose una mano detrás de la nuca, el ojiverde con solo escuchar eso se sonrojó un poco.

\- ¡N-no! ¡claro que no! ...- traía la cara ya ruborizada al voltear para contestarle molesto, eso lo notó el de azul.

\- ... Sabes que no tengo la culpa ... a veces eso ...- y de nuevo fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ... creo que fue una mala idea en realidad ... no debí decirte nada ...- contestó mirando hacia otro lugar, Leo bajó un poco la mirada serio y habló.

\- Raph yo no ...- pero no continuó porque el de rojo habló también.

\- Ya Leo ...- y se tocó la cabeza como si le doliera.- ...te dije no pasa nada ... todo está bien ...- intentado calmarse y volteando a ver al mayor que aun lo miraba preocupado.- Estaré en el dojo en un par de minutos ¿si? ... encuentro mis sais y voy para allá ...- y se acercó para besarle la mejilla.

\- ...Muy bien ... si tú lo dices ...- respondió este aun dudoso pero no quería seguir causando mas discusiones y decidió no decir nada más.- ... No te demores tanto ...- y cerró la puerta dejando al ojiverde solo, este soltó un suspiro y siguió buscando sus sais. ¿A que se refería Leo con todo eso que pasó ayer? Raph aun lo recordaba muy bien, por eso aun le incomodaba que hablaran de eso. Prefirió poner su mente en calma para seguir buscando sus armas, los minutos pasaron y solo había encontrado una, se estaba desesperando un poco por que se le estaba haciendo muy tarde, unos minutos más y nada, no podía quedarse todo el día buscando así que salió aun con el otro faltante, pasando cerca de la cocina pensó por unos segundos, pero al final quiso entrar para ver si podía comer algo siquiera antes de ir, abrió una de las puertas de la repisa y buscó exasperado su desayuno, cogió una caja, la sacó y ahí lo tenía en su manos su ansiado cereal, como estaba tan apurado no le importó si no se lo comía con leche, necesitaba probar algo por eso solo abrió la boca para dejar caer las bolitas de grano de maíz y demás calorías en su lengua pero en vez de eso solo cayeron pequeñas migajas junto con el polvo que queda al fondo de la caja, este se puso a buscar dentro de ella y como era obvio no quedaba absolutamente ningún grano.

\- ¡Demonios! ... ¡¿Quien se comió de mi cereal!? ...- preguntó molesto aun sabiendo que nadie le respondería ya que estaba solo, tiró aun lado la caja con amargura y solo continuó su camino hacia el dojo, al estar en la puerta pudo notar que sus hermanos ya estaban calentando y cerca de ellos su sensei que los observaba, comenzó a entrar lentamente, el maestro al voltearse miró que su hijo de bandana roja se acercaba y habló.

\- Llegas tarde Raphael ...- observándolo serio, mientras los demás volteaban a mirarlo también.

\- Lo siento sensei ...- contestó arrodillándose ante su maestro.- ... no podía encontrar mi otra sai ... por eso me demoré ...- le explicó este.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado en donde dejas tus cosas ... sabes que la impuntualidad es algo que no tolero ...- dijo la rata acercándose un poco a este, por donde estaban sus hermanos, había uno que se estaba aguantando la risa, no se si le causaba gracia que regañaran a Raph o sería algo más.

\- Hai Sensei ...- respondió su discípulo agachando más la cabeza.

\- Ahora ponte a calentar ...- le ordenó su padre, la tortuga obedeció y fue junto con sus hermanos, el menor aun le causaba eso por alguna razón, luego del calentamiento, las tortugas se arrodillaron firmes alrededor del campo de peleas esperando que su sensei elija el siguiente paso.-Esta vez solo será un combate entre dos ...- dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a sus cuatro hijos.- Será Raphael ...- haciendo que el mencionado truene sus nudillos, al menos si estaba de humor para una buena pelea.- Con ... Donatello...- el de rojo sonrió más ante esto, sabía que podía con él, será pan comido pensaba este, estaba totalmente confiado aun así solo traía una de sus sais, el genio soltó un suspiro de cansancio, sabía que esto significaría otra derrota para su lista de peleas contra Raphael. El ojiverde salió al campo de batalla animado como si ya lo hubieran anunciado de ganador, en cambio Donnie se paró sin querer, no tenía las ganas suficientes como para verse derrotado por su hermano de nuevo, se puso en posición de pelea algo desganado y esperó la señal del sensei, en eso escuchó algo.

\- ¡Vamos Donnie! ¡Tu puedes!...- gritó Mikey tratando de animarlo, el mencionado al voltear le sonrió, volvió a ver a su contrincante desafiante y con una sonrisa más confiada, Raph aun traía una larga sonrisa, sabía que podía ganarle a su hermano sin mucha dificultad, ya lo había hecho un millón de veces, traía solo una de sus sais en su mano pero la confianza le sobraba.

\- ¡Hayimé!.- habló el maestro, era la señal para que empezaran, el de rojo fue corriendo hacia el genio, quería acabar con esto de una vez, Donnie atrapó el ataque de su sai con su bastón y empezaron a forcejarse por unos segundos, los dos se miraban muy desafiantes en especial el ojiverde sentía que en cualquier momento su hermano iba a ceder, el genio sonrió aun más al notar esto dejando ver el espacio entre sus dientes

\- Hagamos esto rápido ¿quieres? ... ya sabes la rutina ...- le dijo en son de burla el de rojo.

\- No esta vez Raph ...- dijo algo bajo y le otorgó un rodillazo en el pecho de su hermano tan fuerte que lo botó unos metros atrás mientra que este se quejaba del dolor sujetándose la parte golpeada, volvió a mirar a su hermano y dio un gruñido, cogió otra vez su sai, corrió de nuevo hacia él y su hermano atrapó su ataque y con su bastón mandó a volar su arma, dejándolo como indefenso, solo se iba a valer de sus golpes ahora, y eso hizo.

Quiso darles unos cuantos puñetazos pero el de morado comenzó a lanzarle unos golpes al de rojo con su palo sin darle oportunidad de poder defenderse, la tortuga temperamental se comenzaba a cansar con todo esto y en un acto rápido cogió el bastón de su hermano y junto con él lo mandó a volar, aunque Donnie uso una voltereta para caer de pie detrás de su oponente y poder brindarle una patada que lo tumbó al suelo con fuerza, el genio se paró cerca de él y habló entusiasmado.

\- No puede ser ... de verdad lo logré ... ¡vencí a Raphael! ...- y volteó a mirar a sus hermanos, el menor le levantaba el pulgar en señal de su victoria y el de azul solo le aplaudía un poco sacando una pequeña sonrisa (pobre ... maltrataron a su baby xD) Donnie se sentía grande ahora, por fin pudo derrotar a ese hermano que tanto le causaba dificultad.

\- Buen trabajo Donatello, veo que estás mejorando bastante, te felicito hijo ...- le dijo el maestro acercándose a su discípulo.

\- Gracias sensei ...- contestó este muy alegre y orgulloso.- ... Oye Raph ¿estás bien hermano? ...- preguntó observando a su hermano que aun permanecía en el suelo y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo, este comenzaba a levantarse pero no aceptó su ayuda y se paró por su cuenta.

\- Si estoy bien ... ya déjame ...- pronunció algo seco.

\- ¿Que pasa? ... al menos se un buen perdedor ...- le dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona el genio, su hermano temperamental comenzaba a molestarse y le iba a responder con algo pero se le acercó su maestro.

\- No lo hiciste mal Raphael ... aunque no deberías de confiarte y echar como ganada la pelea antes de que culmine ...- le explicó al notar un exceso de confianza en él incluso antes de que empezara la pelea, su discípulo no hizo otra cosa que solo agachar la cabeza de manera seria, lo había ganado su hermano genio algo que no pensaba que iba a pasar, entretanto el de naranja también traía una larga sonrisa.

\- No es tan fácil con solo una sai ¿cierto Raph? ...- dijo algo bajo el pequeño para sí mismo pero en realidad había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su hermano mayor lo escuchara.

\- ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres con eso? ...- dijo confundido al no entender de lo que se refería.

\- No se lo vayas a decir a nadie más pero ... yo escondí la otra sai de Raph ...- le susurró aun divertido el menor.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ...- contestó sorprendido.

\- Solo es una pequeña broma ... ayer la vi tirada en medio de la sala y la recogí, luego pensé en lo gracioso que sería si no lograba encontrarla hahaha ... ¿genial no? ...- dijo relajado a su hermano de azul.

\- Si Raph se entera, en serio no te va a quedar palabras para decir eso de nuevo ...- respondió un tanto serio.

\- Pfff ¿Leo no me digas que no disfrutaste esto también? ...- habló aun relajado mientras que el ojiazul aun lo miraba serio.- además ... es bueno ver que le demos oportunidad a los demás ¿cierto? ...- observando a su hermano de morado que aun se encontraba feliz por su logro, el mayor también hizo lo mismo luego observó al ojiverde, lo notaba en serio fastidiado por esto, eso le preocupaba sabía que aun lo estaba en la mañana y ahora esto, no le dijo el secreto de Mikey a nadie pensó que eso iba a empeorar todo y subir la tensión de Raphael, que por el resto del entrenamiento actuaba con disgusto y cansancio hacia todo, no haber desayunado tampoco le ayudaba en nada y con todo ese mal humor se le hacía más difícil pelear de manera correcta, todo esto estaba siendo una tortura para él, desde la mañana le estaban saliendo las cosas mal.

Al menos el entrenamiento ya era dado por terminado, todos comenzaban a retirarse incluyendo el de rojo que sin pensarlo dos veces fue a la cocina por algo de comer, estaba que se moría del hambre y necsitaba recobrar algunas energías, más del medio día y ni un solo bocado de algo, al fin llegó y comenzó a prepararse un emparedado, buscó los ingredientes en la refrigeradora, no encontraba algo que le gustara así que solo metió lo tenía a la disposición, mientras lo preparaba pensaba un tanto cansado.

\- No sé por que tengo el presentimiento que este día se está poniendo cada vez peor ...- y terminando el sándwich, cogió la botella de mayonesa que estaba al costado suyo y comenzó a esparciendo en su bocadillo sin percatarse de lo que en realidad se estaba echando, fue cuando le dio un mordisco que sintió un sabor fuerte de mentolado en su lengua, lo escupió con desagrado casi de inmediato.- ¡¿Pero que?! ... esto sabe a ... ¡pasta dental! ¿como es que ...?.- y se detuvo por que escuchó unas risas, eran de la tortuga de naranja que observaba cerca de la cocina esperando por alguien que cayera en su broma y dio resultado, aunque tal vez no haya sido la persona indicada en este momento.- ¡MIKEEEEEEEEEY! ...- se escuchó un enorme grito haciendo que el otro se asuste un poco pero vuelva a reír.

\- ¡El doctor Bromanstein ataca de nuevo hermano! ...- y salió corriendo de ahí por que sabía que lo iría a perseguir.

\- ¡Solo espera que te atrape! ¡voy sacarte de tu caparazón con mis propias manos! ¡Regresa aquí! ...- y cogió el cucharón de madera y empezó a perseguir a su hermano por toda la guarida con ansias de golpearlo tan fuerte que enserio le quitara lo verde de la cara ... y de todo su cuerpo, el menor solo escapa a toda prisa riendo mientras lo hacía, aunque corría el riesgo de que su hermano se vengara muy fuerte con él, esto lo divertía tanto que al final valía la pena. En todo este acontecimiento Leonardo se había ido a la sala a ver su programa favorito, buscó el control remoto pero no lo vio por ningún lado, lo comenzó a buscar por los cojines del sofá pero no encontraba nada, posaron unos minutos más y como no lo hallaba decidió prenderlo a la antigua yendo al propio televisor y presionar el botón de encendido y se sentó frente a ella, al menos el canal seguía en el que dejó la noche anterior pero en eso escuchó que alguien se acercaba a la sala, al voltear un poco vio que el que venía era Raphael estaba sumamente cansado de perseguir a Mikey por toda la casa y las alcantarillas, hasta ya no tenía su cuchara de madera al intentar arrojarla hacia su hermano mientras lo perseguía pero falló, ahora ya no le quedaban energías para estar detrás de él por más tiempo.

\- ... Así es Mikey ... mas te vale huir ... o correr o ¡lo que sea! ...- le dijo aun agitado sin importarle si su hermano no lo escuchaba, cuando ya llegó a la sala tropezó con algo, por suerte no se cayó pero miró furioso al suelo fijándose con lo que se topó por accidente, era el control remoto, con solo verlo, lo pateó muy fuerte para un lado.- ¡¿Quién diablos deja estas cosas aquí tiradas?! ...- gritó amargado hacia el mando y dando otro gruñido fue hacia su saco de golpear y empezó a darle bastantes puñetazos y patadas con toda la furia que podía, este día estaba siendo toda una pesadilla para él, simplemente todo le estaba saliendo al revés.

Leo solo lo podía ver preocupado, también estaba notando todo esto, toda esa mala racha que le acontecía a su pareja, pero sabía que en momentos como estos era mejor dejarlo solo y que descargue toda su furia, luego iría a hablar con él, pasaron unas horas.

cuando llegó el momento del patrullaje, las cosas parecía estar más calmadas hasta que hubo un momento en que las tortugas se encontraban saltando de edificio en edificio y la que tenía bandana roja no calculó bien un salto y terminó cayendo del edificio, y aunque no era demasiado alto, cayó en un contenedor de basura lleno de varias bolsas, eso amortiguo su caída o de lo contrario hubiera sido algo peor, no se fracturó ninguno de sus huesos o se golpeó muy fuerte en algún músculo, pero eso sí terminó oliendo de lo más pestilente con trozos de comida y restos de cáscaras de frutas sobre él, sus hermanos y en especial el de azul fueron ayudarlo, este no quería la ayuda de nadie en ese momento, estaba totalmente harto de toda esta mala suerte que le estaba rodeando, un poco más y estalla de furia en ese momento, Leo prefirió que regresen a la guarida y dar por finalizada el patrullaje por hoy, de paso el ojiverde tenía que darse un baño.

Al llegar a casa el de rojo no dijo ni una palabra a nadie y solo se fue a bañar aun muy amargado con todo esto que le sucedía, pasó aun más de una hora adentro tratando de quitarse todo ese horrible olor de su cuerpo hasta que al fin lo logró pero luego de un largo rato, fue a secarse con la toalla, comenzó a ponerse la bandana mientras lo hacía se miraba en el espejo, en el se podía notar una cara seria y cansada, eso le daban ganas de enfurecerse más

\- ¡Que día del asco! ...- gritó golpeando con las dos manos en donde se apoyaba junto al bebedero, pero sabía que de nada iba a servir que hiciera alguna pataleta o se quejara aun mas, eso no cambiaría nada, soltó un suspiro muy grande y respiró tratando de calmarse un poco, fue a buscar el dentífrico y solo puedo encontrar el tubo sin nada dentro, esto provocó que vuelva a gruñir.- ... ¡Seguro este estúpido de Mikey fue quien se terminó toda la pasta dental para hacerme esa tonta broma! ... Haha genial ... simplemente genial ...- añadió sarcásticamente al final.- ¡Hay alguna cosa que te faltó hoy mala suerte! ¡¿eh?! ...- le preguntó como si fuera a responderle, luego se cogió la cabeza con disgusto usando sus dos manos.- ¡AGH! ... maldita mala racha ...- se quejó de nuevo este buscando en el botiquín si aun quedaba pasta de dientes por algún lado,estuvo buscando de entre los envases y hubo uno que llamó su atención, lo cogió, lo examinó mejor y entonces recordó.

Era esa crema que tuvo que ponerse hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando tuvo aquel accidente quedando muy lastimado, todo no hubiera sido tan malo para él si en una ocasión a Leo no le tocaba aplicarle la crema una vez justo cuando esos sentimientos estaban surgiendo hacia su hermano, pasó en serio una escena sumamente incómoda con el de azul, al volver todo esos momentos lo regresó de nuevo a su lugar.- ... esto me trae malos recuerdos ...- dijo un tanto aturdido dejando aun lado la pomada para seguir buscando, no parecía haber otro dentífrico en el botiquín y ya estaba por cerrarla cuando de pronto otro envase llamó su atención, una pequeña botellita con una etiqueta roja que decía "Lubricante" ..."Usos: utilícese para eliminar la fricción que existe entre los objetos o para el fácil deslizamientos de estos en lugares estrechos" ... al leer esto último, vinieron de nuevo a él unos recuerdos, unos que ocurrieron ayer por la noche.

_Flashback_

_El ojiazul y el de rojo se dirigían al cuarto de este último, al llegar ahí Raph cerró la puerta con seguro mientras se le dibujaba una larga sonrisa en el rostro, al voltear notó que Leo se estaba acomodando en la cama, eso le dio oportunidad para abalanzarse contra él y poder besarlo desprevenido._

_\- ¿Es que siempre tienes que tirarte encima mío cada vez que empezamos con eso? ...- le dijo divertido el mayor._

_\- No en su mayoría pero creo que se está haciendo un hábito ...- le contestó siguiéndole el juego para luego poder someterlo y comenzar a besar su pecho lentamente e iba subiendo hacia su cuello._

_\- Mmmm Raph ...- suspiró un poco el de azul sintiendo los cálidos labios de su pareja rozar contra su piel, comenzó a soltar mas suspiros de placer, ya casi sintiendo los deseos de que le tocarán su parte íntima de una vez, pero en eso el de rojo paró con los besos, lo que sorprendió a este.- ¿Qu-que pasa? ¿por que te detienes? ...- le preguntó abriendo los ojos, el ojiverde traía la cabeza algo baja, luego la subió para poder verlo a los ojos._

_\- Ummm ¿Leo? ...- le dijo algo bajo._

_\- ¿Si? ...- preguntó aun confundido._

_\- Emmm ... bueno yo ... estaba pensando que si ... que si p-podíamos hacer algo diferente esta vez ..- notándose como sus mejillas se tornaban mas rojizas._

_\- Ehhh de ... acuerdo ... y ... ¿de que se trata? ...- volvió a preguntar aun dudoso._

_\- Ahhh pues ... estaba pensando que si tal vez ... ya es hora de ... ahhh ... s-subir ... el nivel ...- mirando hacia otro lado, pero el de azul aun lo miraba extrañado, no entendía a lo que se refería con esto, el de rojo al mirarlo un poco notó su cara de confundido.- ... tú y-ya sabes es ... ehhh eso ... ya sabes ...- le dijo de nuevo para que comprendiera pero no parecía resultar._

_\- Ehhh en realidad no ... por eso te pregunto ...- contestó dando a conocer que aun no lo comprendía bien, esto hacía que el ojiverde se pusiera mas nervioso, no quería decir dicha palabra se le hacía un poco raro e incómodo._

_\- ¿C-como que no? ... e-es ..."eso" ...- su pareja no lograba captar el mensaje así que no le quedó de otra.-¡Agh! Que quiero hacer el amor contigo, es eso ¿bien? ¡ya lo dije! no lo diré otra vez ... ¡y deja de hacerte el inocente Leo, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo! ...-le dijo molesto señalándole al final aunque aun tenía la cara ruborizada por haberlo dicho, el mayor soltó una suave risa._

_\- Si si, lo siento ...- mientras dejaba de reír.-...Emmm pues ... c-claro ... ¿p-por que no? ...- contestó un tanto nervioso._

_\- ¿D-de verdad? ...- dijo sorprendido el de rojo al haber conseguido la aceptación por parte de él._

_\- P-por supuesto ...- volvió a decir brindándole una sonrisa, el ojiverde se acercó a este y lo besó, mientras que sus manos desataban la correa del pecho de su amante, abrió sus piernas mientras que el de azul solo lo observaba sonrojado, con sus manos comenzaba a masajearse el final de su plastrón para poder sacar su miembro y cuando logró hacerlo lo cogió con la mano, Leo al verlo mejor observó de nuevo su tamaño, lo que hizo que sintiera cierto escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ¿de verdad eso tenía que entrar dentro de él?, el de rojo cogiendo su miembro intentaba acercarse un poco mas de entre las piernas del de azul pero en eso este habló._

_\- ¡E-espera! ...- haciendo que su pareja se detuviera.- ... ¿e-estas seguro que a-así es como se hace? ...- preguntó este desconfiado alzando la cabeza que la traía recostada en la almohada._

_\- Ummm p-pues eso creo, digo ... no veo d-donde pueda encajar más ...- le explicó de manera incómoda, esto no le terminada de convencer por completo a Leo.- ... m-mira tú solo ... relájate ¿si? ...- y lo volvió a echar en la almohada pero al de azul no se le quitaba aun lo preocupado, su pareja estaba nerviosa al igual que él, intentaba no estarlo, pero como no lo había hecho antes era normal que estuviera así, acercó su genital y lo puso cerca justo a unos centímetros de la entrada del mayor, respiró un poco e intentó introducir primero la punta, ahí fue cuando el ojiazul soltó un quejido._

_\- ¡Au! ...- dando un pequeño respingo._

_\- ¿Qu-que pasa? ... si aun no h-he hecho nada ...- le contestó algo tímido pero intentó seguir con lo suyo y otra vez su pareja gritó._

_\- L-lo se pero ... ¡Au! ... oye espera creo que ¡Au! ... no no ¡Au! ¡alto! ... ¡No! ... n-no, tenía razón ... a-así no es como funciona ...- deteniendo a este con la manos, Raph simplemente se quedó ahí observando al de azul que aun traía la cara de dolor, luego de lo complicado que fue pedírselo para que al final no resulte como lo había imaginado eso lo fastidió aun más provocando que bajara la cabeza con seriedad ... si, esto había sido un rotundo fracaso, el mayor al abrir mejor sus ojos pudo observar la reacción del ojiverde que hizo que se ponga a pensar al respecto, luego le habló._

_\- O-oye Raph, esta bien ... tú ahhh ... no tienes que molestarte... p-podemos ... podemos intentarlo en otra ocasión ... no hay prisa ¿no? ...- intentando animarlo un poco, pero este comenzaba a bajarse de la cama mientras acomodaba mejor su correa._

_\- ... Yo ... tengo que irme ahora...- le dijo de manera seca y alejándose de él._

_\- ¡Raph espera! ...- intentó detenerlo._

_\- ... Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo y ponerte de nuevo la correa ... los demás podrían llegar en cualquier momento...- le dijo aun serio mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

_\- ... en serio no te enojes por ...- siendo interrumpido por su pareja._

_\- ¡Que no lo estoy ¿si?! ... ¡deja de insistir!...- le dijo ya de mala manera._

_\- ¡Pero si ...!- y de nuevo lo interrumpieron._

_\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN! ...- le gritó muy fuerte y cerró la puerta, dejando al de azul solo en el cuarto del ojiverde que ponía una cara de cansancio, dio un profundo suspiro y comenzó o abrocharse de nuevo la correa para poder salir de ahí también, después de todo, no era su habitación._

_Fin del Flashback_

Tal parece que ya desde la noche anterior las cosas no le estaban saliendo como lo tenía pensado, pero este en serio había sido un día del asco como dijo Raphael, el recordar el anécdota de ayer tampoco lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor ... miraba la pequeña botella un poco extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos esto en casa? ...- se preguntaba confundido observando el envase por todos sus lados, entonces recordó que si lo había utilizado antes, cuando en una ocasión a Mikey se le había atascado un dedo de la mano en el drenaje de la bañera, pasó un largo rato hasta que alguien viniera a ayudarlo, al final pudieron desatorarlo poniéndole el lubricante para que su dedo pueda resbalar ... no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando pareció que de repente se le prendió el foco, tal vez esto podría ayudarlo con su pequeño "problema" que tanto lo estaba fastidiando, lo seguía mirando aun más hasta que decidió guardárselo, luego salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, dejó el lubricante por la repisa cerca de su cama y solo se echó muerto sobre la cama por tan pesado día que lo había aquejado, en eso tocaron la puerta, este no respondió nada así que se comenzó a abrir lentamente.

\- Emmm ¿Raph? ...- se trataba de Leo que al entrar un poco noto que el de rojo estaba tendido sobre la cama boca abajo.- ... Oye ... ¿te encuentras bien? ... fue una gran caída ... ¿no te duele algo?...- le dijo preocupado refiriéndose al accidente que tuvo con el contenedor de basura.

\- ... No me duele nada ... me siento bien ...- le respondió este aun con la cabeza sobre la cama de manera seca.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ... tal vez te pudiste haber roto algún ...- pero su pareja habló de nuevo.

\- ... Estoy ... bien ...- levantando el rostro un poco y tratando de contener sus impulsos, Leo bajo un poco la mirada.

\- ... Ahhh ... tú ... aun ... ¿aun sigues molesto por lo de ayer? ¿no?...- le dijo un poco triste este.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO! ¡¿POR QUE NO ENTIENDES CUANDO ALGUIEN TE DICE QUE NO LE PASA NADA?! ...- gritó muy fuerte con una mirada de rabia hacia Leo lo que asustó a este , unos segundos después notó el rostro del de azul y se dio cuenta de que le había respondido de muy mala manera, pensó un poco y volteó serio.- ... Lo siento ¿si? ... no quería ... es que ... es que en serio tuve un día totalmente horrible ... eso pasa ...- dijo mientras encogía sus piernas en la cama y observaba hacia otro lado, el mayor le dio un gesto comprensivo.

\- Descuida ... te entiendo ... creo que fue mi culpa ... en realidad debí suponerlo ... con todo lo que te pasó en el día ...- sentándose al costado de su pareja.- ... pero la verdad vine para traerte esto ...- y saco de atrás de su correa una sai, era la que le faltaba y la que estaba buscando toda la mañana.- ... pude encontrarla ...- el ojiverde volteó a verlo y recibió su arma mientras que el de azul lo veía gentilmente, Raph se quedó mirando un poco su sai y volvió a ver a Leo.

\- Ummm gracias ... supongo ...- le dijo dijo aun algo serio, no era muy bueno en esto de agradecer cuando recibía algo, el ojiazul le sonrió aun más y se acomodó en la cama.

\- ... Bueno ... estaba pensando que como estamos aquí solos y ... ya todos están dormidos ... podríamos emmm ...- haciendo que el de rojo voltee a verlo.- ... podríamos no sé ... umm intentarlo otra vez ... ahhh ya sabes ... como ayer no ...- y sintió como lo callaron los labios del ojiverde y fue abalanzado contra la cama.

\- Menos charla, más acción ...- le dijo sonriéndole más pícaro luego de soltarlo el menor de los dos, su pareja le devolvió la sonrisa y lo beso de nuevo, cuando lo estaba haciendo abrió uno de sus ojos y vio algo en la repisa de Raph que llamó su atención.

\- Emmm ...¿que es eso que tienes ahí? ...- preguntó extrañado este señalando una pequeña botella, el de rojo le sonrió más pero de una manera que el otro aun no entendía.

\- Esto ...- cogiendo la botellita.- ... podría ser la solución de nuestro problema ...- le explicó alegre mientras que el de azul todavía no entendía.- ... esto te servirá para que estés listo para ... ahhh e-eso que ya sabes ... entiendes ¿no? ...- con cierto rubor en las mejillas, haciendo que el mayor coja el frasco para leer el nombre y se quede unos segundos pensando hasta que al fin lo entendió lo que lo demostró en su rostro de sorpresa.

\- ... ¿E-estas seguro que e-esta vez va a funcionar? ...- dudó de nuevo el ojiazul.

\- Pues ... solo hay una forma de averiguarlo ...- viéndolo a los ojos, el otro tragó saliva mientras que Raph abría la botella volvió a ver a su pareja y lo notaba muy inquieto.- ... ¿estás nervioso? ...- preguntó algo preocupado haciendo que el mayor lo observe angustiado.- ... no deberías ... - añadió también un poco descarado.

\- Qué fácil para ti decirlo ... tú no eres el que estará abajo ...- contestó algo irritado.

\- ... ¿O acaso quieres cambiar? ...- dijo un poco confundido el de rojo.

\- N-no es eso ... si quiero que lo hagas, pero es que ... e-es que la otra vez no salió tan bien ...- le dijo aun serio, el ojiverde se acercó a su rostro.

\- ... Tranquilo ... esta vez será diferente ... ¿si? ...- le dijo de manera amable para acercar su boca y poder saborear de nuevo sus labios, comenzaba a desabrochar la correa de su amante lentamente, luego los protectores y sus vendajes, le quitó también su bandana dejándolo completamente desnudo para él que al solo traer su máscara consigo se la dejó ahí, a continuación empezó por aplicarse el liquido aceitoso en los dedos y le abrió las piernas, el mayor lo observaba con el rostro muy sonrojado viendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, unos segundos después el ojiverde introducía su dedo por la entrada del de azul haciendo que este se arquee un poco.- ... ¿t-te dolió? ...- preguntó algo preocupado al ver su reacción.

\- N-no ... tú c-continúa ... solo ahhh~ se s-siente raro ... e-eso es todo ...- respondía entrecortadamente, el de rojo aun lo veía preocupado pero prefirió continuar, metía su dedo y lo movía dentro de él, tenía que lubricarlo bien ... con su pulgar comenzó a masajearle su parte baja para estimularlo más, provocando en el mayor unos suaves suspiros por la sensación, se veía que eso le estaba gustando, al menos todo iba bien por ahora, unos segundos más y Leo cedió con los masajes sacando el miembro de su plastrón, Raph supo que era el momento para empezar e inició por intentar sacar su miembro también, fue algo rápido en realidad ya que estaba excitando con los ruidos de su pareja, cuando lo tuvo en su mano le aplicó la crema también.

\- ¿E-estás listo? ...- le preguntó antes de hacerlo algo nervioso.

\- Sehh~ ...- contestó también excitado el de azul, así que aun un poco temeroso el ojiverde comenzó a introducir primero la punta de su miembro lentamente y con cuidado, este resbalaba al no haber fricción debido al aceite, lo metía cada vez más adentro ya casi por completo y cuando estaba por mover sus caderas, le hablaron.- ... ¡E-espera! ... deja ahhh~ ... d-deja que me acostumbre u-un poco a esto ...- le dijo cogiéndole los brazos para que se detenga, tuvo que ser más paciente, parece que estaba avanzando algo rápido para el mayor.- ... e-eso mmmhh ... d-despacio ...- le indicaba moviendo un poco las caderas de Raph y como que mostrándole la velocidad que quería que manteniera.

Luego lo dejó en manos de su amante que comenzó a menear su pelvis con ese movimiento de vaivén mientras que el de azul cogía su genital y lo masturbaba para poder estimularse también, con su otra mano agarraba fuertemente las sábanas al sentir que lo penetraban una y otra vez, casi un minuto después y el de rojo no aguantaba por más tiempo el ritmo que tenía, necesitaba llegar al tope de su orgasmo y a este paso no lo conseguiría así que decidió aumentar la velocidad, lo que hizo que el de azul se agitara y soltara unos quejidos fuertes, lo estaba llevando más alto en su excitación pero también sentía aun más el dolor ya que a pesar de que el genital del ojiverde resbala por su entrada de todas formas era muy estrecha para el grosor del miembro, Raph también comenzó a soltar sus gemidos de manera sonriente.

\- ... D-dios ... qu-que bien se siente ...- pensó mientras seguía con el movimiento de sus caderas, podía sentir el cálido interior del mayor que hacía que no pudiera parar y perdiera el sentido del tiempo, este acto lo estaba excitando cada vez más, tanto que no se daba cuenta de la condición de Leo ... pero cuando por fin lo hizo pudo ver que él estaba respirando muy agitadamente y traía una cara como si estuviera conteniendo el dolor, se notaba en su ojos ya que uno estaba muy brilloso y pareciera que iba a derramar una lágrima pero no decía más .. solo aguantaba el pesar agarrando las sabanas con aun más fuerza, no quería decírcelo a su pareja ya que sentía que luego de que tuvo un día tan malo necesitaba algo que haga olvidarse de eso, pedirle que se detuviera arruinaría el momento a parte de que ya habían llegado muy lejos, no podía acobardarse o retroceder ahora.

Esto preocupó a Raphael, se daba cuenta de que su pareja hacía un esfuerzo para que este solo disfrute del acto, quería hacer algo al respecto pero también recordaba que no podía reducir el dolor ya que era su primera vez, aunque si podía hacer algo ... usando su mano izquierda la acercó al rostro del de azul y le limpió la lágrima mientras que este abría un poco más los ojos, hacía que Leo soltara las sábanas para poder tomar su mano y entrelazarlo con la de él, el mayor volteó a mirarlo aun con la combinación de dolor y excitación reflejadas en su cara, el de rojo le sonrió de la mejor manera que podía ... para que sepa que todo estaba bien, que no estaba solo en esto.- ... ¿L-leo? ...- le susurró aun preocupado acercando su rostro hacía el del azul de manera entrecortada.

\- ...A-AHHHH! RAPH ...!.- contestó muy excitado el ojiazul arqueándose un poco, mientras que con su otra mano no paraba de masturbarse, también estaba experimentando esa penetración, olvidándose casi por completo del dolor al sentir el suave contacto de la mano y la respiración agitada de su amante que parecía un tipo de vapor salía de su boca y producía que sus rostros sudaran aún mas.- ... ¡R-raph! ... creo ... c-creo que voy a ... anghhhh~! ...- sintiendo que ya llegaría al tope de su clímax.

\- ...Y-yo también ...- respondió el de rojo apretando más sus manos y pegando su mejilla con la del mayor, era como el contacto de dos rocas que habían estado en el fuego ardiente ... tanto era el placer y el roce del miembro del ojiverde dentro de la entrada del de auzl que este comenzó a estremecerse para por fin terminar eyaculando, cayendo todo el semen sobre su pecho, Raph también comenzaba a sentir que algo saldría de él, temblaba mientras que se dejaba vaciar dentro de Leo haciendo que este suelte un pequeño gemido, no lo pudo evitar ... su orgasmo había sido muy alto como pensar en eso y solo se dejó caer exhausto en la cama al costado del mayor, respirando inquietamente junto al otro con los cuerpos muy sudorosos.

Al calmarse un poco voltearon a mirarse con una sonrisa de complicidad, notándose toda esa adrenalina aun presente en sus ojos, esta había sido algo sumamente grandioso al fin y al cabo para ambos, Leo abrazó al de rojo mientras que este acariciaba su espalda, no hubo ningún tipo de conversación, ni una sola palabra ... creo que no era necesaria, todo estaba dicho con sus miradas y ese abrazo sintiendo el contacto y palpitar del otro que los mantenía tibios ... ya era tarde, se encontraban cansados por tanta emoción de hace rato así que en unos minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa presente en sus rostros, solo las paredes de la habitación fueron testigo de lo que hicieron ese día ...

A la mañana siguiente pareciera que se trataba de una como otras, para los demás lo era ... como a Donnie que sin saberlo se levantó y se alistó para un nuevo día, fue a la cocina y se comenzó a prepararse su tan amado café con toda la calma del mundo ya que había sido sorpresivamente el primero en levantarse de los cuatro pero aun ignorante de los acontecimientos que cometieron sus hermanos la noche anterior, esperó hasta que el café este hecho y lo vertió en una taza luego se sentó cogiendo el periódico.

Entretanto Mikey ya se estaba despertando también, dio un gran bostezo y sonrió alegremente ya que era una hermosa mañana, bueno para él cada día era bello, levantó la frazada y moviendo un poco sus cosas que las tenía desordenadas fue al espejo a verse mientras que se colocaba su bandana naranja que hacía que sus ojos cielos resaltaran en su rostro, poniéndose los protectores y vendajes de manera animada, él también era otro incauto sobre los hechos de una par de tortugas y hablando de ellos ...

Aun se encontraban profundamente dormidos en la cama del del rojo, creo que el acto de ayer los había dejado en verdad muy fatigados, ya eran más de las 7 y aun no se levantaban, por suerte el mayor comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, al darse cuenta aun abrazaba a Raphael mientras que él ya estaba en otra posición durmiendo como un oso, empezó a levantarse y se sentó por un momento en la cama recordando lo que hicieron en la noche, se cogió la cabeza y la masajeaba como si le doliera, seguía cansado pero prefirió pararse en busca de su bandana, al encontrarla buscó un espejo y comenzó a sujetársela mientras lo hacía observaba su reflejo, traía el rostro un poco sonrojado y volvieron de nuevo a él esos recuerdos.

_\- ...A-AHHHH! RAPH ...!~_

Escuchó sus propios gemidos dentro de su cabeza, se tocaba la mano recordando como su pareja la sujetó en el pleno acto para que este se olvidara del dolor y no sintiera que estaba solo en esto, cerraba sus ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho en eso le hablaron.

\- Veo que te despertaste ...- era el ojiverde que aun se sobaba los ojos por lo somnoliento que estaba, Leo al voltear a verlo le sonrió.

\- Buenos días Raph ... lo de anoche mhhh ... fue increíble ... tú ... estuviste tan tierno ...- le contestó de manera dulce a su pareja pero este al escuchar eso último que dijo su cara se tornó muy roja.

\- ¡Argh! !C-cállate!...- le dijo tapándose el rostro con la almohada, no fue intención ser tierno cuando lo hizo, quería ser todo menos eso, el de azul le sonrió más, aunque el de rojo no lo quería aceptar pero se veía tan estúpidamente lindo como actuaba de esa manera, Leo regresó a la cama e intentó quitarle la almohada.

\- Oye ... ¿porque te da pena? ... fue tu idea en primer lugar, además ... tú eres el que estaba arriba ¿no? ...- le respondió mientras reía un poco y forcejeaba con Raph para quitarle la almohada de la cara.

\- S-si pero ...- respondía este pero el mayor añadió.

\- ¿O es porque fue nuestra primera vez? ...- preguntó aun dudoso por el comportamiento del ojiverde.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡ya deja de mencionarlo! ...- y se aferraba más a su almohada para que el otro no note su rostro avergonzado, no quería que le recuerden sobre su acto sexual de anoche, el de azul se reía aun más viendo lo tímido que se ponía su pareja con estas cosas en especial cuando usaban esos términos, pero entonces recordó en que lugar estaba en realidad.

\- ... ¿Por que aun sigo estando acá? ... ¡esta no es mi habitación! ...- dijo un poco asustado al darse cuenta de que aun seguía en el cuarto de Raph, se levantó rápidamente de la cama para comenzar a buscar sus protectores y vendajes, empezaba a colocárselos de manera desesperada, se le había olvidado por completo de que no podía quedarse a dormir aquí como si nada, estaba preocupado de que alguien vaya a notar que no se encontraba en su habitación, el de rojo solo observaba un poco serio mientras se alistaba.

\- Umm ¿Leo? ...- le dijo unos segundos después haciendo que el mayor voltee a verlo, bajó un poco la cabeza.- ...emmm yo ahhh ... no ... no es nada ... mejor olvídalo ...- mirando hacia otro lado, el ojiazul le sonrió un poco y se acercó a él para besarlo.

\- ... Sabes que me encantó ...- le susurró.

\- Entonces ... ¿haremos eso otra vez? ¿verdad? ...- preguntó un tanto inocente, el de azul rió de manera suave.

\- Creo que ya conoces la respuesta para eso...- le dijo y volvió a besarlo cogiéndole el mentón.- ... te veo allá ...- y cerró la puerta del cuarto para dejar a Raph solo, este se echó un momento en la cama para pensar con calma, una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara al recordar la experiencia de anoche, sentirse dentro del mayor lo había marcado en una cierta manera que no hará que lo olvide jamás, había sido algo sumamente fascinante ... cuando Leo estaba aun a unos cercanos metros del cuarto del de rojo acomodándose mejor los protectores de los codos chocó con alguien, vio que era con el menor de los cuatro.

\- Oh lo siento Mikey ... no me fijé por donde iba ...- se disculpó este.

\- Descuida Leo...- contestó de manera amable el de naranja dejando que su hermano siga su camino, volteó a ver como se iba de manera alegre pero en unos segundos notó extraño, si el cuarto del de azul se encontraba por el otro lado, ¿que hacía este viniendo por acá? observando por donde mas o menos había venido, era en la dirección del cuarto de su temperamental hermano, tal vez había ido a hablar con él en la mañana o algo, aunque esto no lo terminaba de convencer por completo, entró al baño aun confundido, el mayor al entrar a la cocina noto que el genio ya se encontraba desayunando.

\- Hola, Buenos días Donnie ...- buscando algo de la refrigeradora.

\- Buenos días ...- contestó observándolo un poco, luego volvió a ver su periódico, el mayor se sentó con un plato de fruta y un vaso de leche, comía tranquilo hasta que el de morado habló de nuevo.- ... Oye Leo ...- haciendo que su hermano voltee a verlo mientras que aun masticaba.- ... creo que habrás notado que Raph ha estado algo ...- y el mayor lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Irritado? ...- como completando la frase.

\- Si y ... no se que le pasa, hace unos días estaba de buen humor y todo, la verdad me sorprendió mucho pero ayer era todo lo contrario ... no sé ... tal vez ... deberías hablar con él o algo ...- un tanto preocupado.

\- No sé si será necesario ... Raph ... él creo que solo tuvo un mal día ayer ...- y le dio otro mordisco a su fruta.

\- Supongo ... que tienes razón en eso ...- respondió pensado un poco.- ... pero y si ¿no? ... podría estar pasándole algo y no quiere decirnos el porque, tal vez por eso está tan fastidiado ...- preguntó de nuevo aun sin convencerse.

\- Creo que hoy será diferente, Donnie ...- contestó luego de pasar la comida.

\- ¿Como estás tan seguro? ...- dijo aun preocupado.

\- No se ... solo lo presiento ...- habló calmado y tomó un sorbo de leche, su hermano lo seguía mirando y en eso entro el ojiverde, y como lo había dicho este tenía de nuevo un mejor humor, entró sonriente.

\- ¿Que tal? ...- les dijo a todos y fue a hacerse unas tostadas.

\- Hola ... ¿Raphael? ...- dijo confundido al ver que su hermano de azul tenía razón, su actitud había cambiado esta mañana.

\- ¿Que? ...- le preguntó ante el tono en que le respondió.

\- Ummm no nada ... solo que ... me confunde de que ayer estabas un tanto molesto por todo ... y ahora veo que ya estas de buen humor de nuevo ...- le dijo mientras que su hermano terminaba de servirse las tostadas en un plato.

\- Ahhh eso ... solo fue un día de mala racha, nada de que preocuparse ... ya estoy mejor ahora ... no voy a dejar que un mal día me arruine toda la semana ...- y se sentó en la mesa con una vaso de jugo de naranja y empezó a comer, el de morado aun no entendía sin embargo el mayor lo observó para sonreírse y recordarle que sí tenía razón, aun con la cara extrañada el genio sonrió, era algo raro ver este tipo de cambio en él, pero en si al el lo conocían por hacerse el más incomprendido de los cuatro, no había que esforzare mucho en ver que ocurría por su mente al fin y al cabo era aun todos unos adolescentes, la etapa más difícil y compleja de todas, estos cambios de ánimo eran muy comunes aquí. Como unos dos minutos después y el menor apareció con su buen humor que lo caracteriza.

\- Buenos días a todos ...- haciendo que el sus hermanos volteen a saludarle, incluso luego de lo pasó ayer el de rojo sonrió un poco.- ... me alegra ver que todos están de un buen humor el día de hoy ... en especial tú Raph ...- y se acercó a él.- ... creo que estas menos irritado cuando no estás comiendo pasta dental o oliendo a basura ...- dijo divertido mientra le daba unas palmaditas en su caparazón, al de rojo le molestó un poco esto pero prefirió ignorarlo, como había dicho no iba a dejar que cosas así le sigan arruinando el día. Mikey se fue a prepararse un emparedado y cuando regreso para sentarse con su bocadillo listo estaba apunto de comérselo pero en eso notó algo, el de rojo le estaba susurrando algo al de azul quien sabe de que, luego los dos rieron un poco. solo él lo notó ya que su hermano genio esta concentrado en su periódico y su taza de café, los dos se reían y el menor no podía evitar ver esto como algo sospechoso, estuvo unos segundos mirándolos detenidamente hasta que...

\- Ya sé que pasa acá ... ni crean que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta ...- y se ponía de pie haciendo que los demás lo vieran.- ... sé lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo ...- dijo señalando a sus hermanos mayores que por un momento se asustaron.- ... creyeron que no lo notaría ¿verdad? ...- tal parecía que el de naranja se refería a lo que estos hicieron por la noche, esto hacía que las dos tortugas estén cada más preocupadas.- ... pero soy más astuto de lo que piensan ... nada se me escapa con mis sentidos superdesarrollados ...- dijo como si en serio las tuviera, el de rojo y azul aun seguían como congelados por el miedo de lo que su hermano fuera a decir luego.- ... Sé que ustedes dos ...- preparándose para lo peor, creo que sí, su hermano los había descubierto y de la peor forma posible.- ... estaban planeando hacerme una broma ¡¿no es así?! ...- o tal parece que no, tuvieron suerte de que no fuera lo que pensaban, no era algo bueno empezar a contarles la verdad luego de que su hermanito se haya enterado de lo que hacían en la noche primero, el secreto estaba a salvo por un tiempo más, los dos soltaron un pequeño suspiro de alivio.- ... Es por lo que le hice ayer a Raph con la mayonesa ¿verdad?... ¡por eso es que no me dijo nada! ... estaban hablando de como me vería luego de la broma ¡¿cierto?! ... ¡¿acaso le pusieron algo al pan, al queso o la lechuga?! ...- preguntaba angustiado.

\- Mikey ... yo estuve aquí desde temprano y no vi que le hayan hecho nada a ninguna de las cosas de la cocina ...- le dijo el de morado para que este se calme.

\- Seguramente por que ...¡si le pusieron algo por la noche mientras todos dormíamos! ... ¿Leo como pudiste? ... lo entiendo de Raph pero ... ¡¿TU?! ...- comenzó a alterarse otra vez.

\- Wow cielos Mikey ... cálmate un poco ... ni Raph ni yo le hemos hecho algo a la comida ...- habló el de azul por que ya se estaba asustando.

\- ¿Entonces por que se reían? ...- dejando a su hermando pensativo por la sorpresa.- ¿Fue por lo que te dije ayer? ... ¿acaso le dijiste a Raph sobre su sai? ..- señalándolo.

\- ¿Decirme qué de qué? ...- preguntó confundido el de rojo al escuchar eso.

\- Emmhh ... ¡nada que debas saber! ...- contestó para que su hermano olvide lo que mencionó.

\- Miren chicos creo que ya se hace tarde ... los veo en el dojo ¿si?...- habló Leo parándose de la mesa.

\- Voy contigo ... no quiero que me culpen de otra cosa más ...- dijo el ojiverde un poco cansado, los dos comenzaron a retirarse mientras que el de naranja los veía aun sospechosos.

\- No pueden esconderse ... sé donde viven ...- habló algo silencioso ocultando un poco su rostro bajo de la mesa (Mikey sabe donde vives~ xD)

\- ¿Quieres calmarte un poco? ... tu comida esta totalmente bien ¿si? ... no te preocupes ...- le dijo el de morado dándole un sorbo a su taza.

\- ... Pero para estar seguros ... ¿le harías un chequeo en tu laboratorio? ...- preguntó alzando su emparedado.

\- Si llegamos tarde el sensei se va a molestar con nosotros Mikey ...-le explicó ya que estaba llegando la hora del entrenamiento.

\- Ay uno chiquito ¿SIIIIIII? ...- insistió poniendo su típica cara de cachorro abandonado y dejado bajo la lluvia, el genio soltó un suspiro cansado.

\- De acuerdo ... vamos ... pero solo uno rápido ¡eh! ...- añadió y juntos fueron al laboratorio para que puedan examinar la comida, entretanto las otras dos tortugas estaban a la mitad del camino, luego voltearon a mirarse y soltaron unas carcajadas sin razón aparente, si había sido de susto que casi pareciera que los habían descubierto, pero le causaba gracia que ya eran dos ocasiones en la que su pequeño hermano no captaba el verdadero sentido de las cosas.

\- Parece que la suerte ya esta devuelta contigo ...- dijo el de azul parando de reír.

\- Creo que si ... luego de lo de anoche, las cosas han ido mejorando ¿no? ...- contestó el ojiverde sonriente refiriéndose a su experiencia vivida, su compañero le sonrió aun más y siguieron caminando.- ... pero en serio ... ¿que con la sai? ... no me dijiste donde la encontraste ...- preguntó dudoso, mientra que Leo soltaba de nuevo una risa.

\- Es mejor que no lo sepas ...- le dijo mientras se le adelantaba.

\- No de verdad ... quiero saber ...- volvió a decir y el de azul rió una vez más para seguir caminando junto a este, parece que no sabremos donde encontró Leo esa sai. Y en el entrenamiento, todo era como de costumbre, unos cuantos calentamientos antes de empezar y luego con la verdadera práctica dictada por el maestro rata, lo de siempre solo mas peleas y entrenamiento duro (resumen: flojera para escribirla detalladamente :'v) al terminar la sesión todos comenzaron a retirarse, a hacer sus asuntos: Leo como siempre yendo a ver su programa favorito, Donnie en su amado laboratorio y Mikey fue a patinar por las alcantarillas, Raph fue el último en salir de todos y cuando lo estaba haciendo notó que una chica se acercaba por la puerta de dojo también, se trataba de April, al verla la saludó.

\- Hey April ...- y guardaba sus sais por detrás de su correa.

\- Oh Hola Raphael ...- y le brindaba una sonrisa.- ¿Que tal todo? ...-

\- Ahhh nada nuevo en realidad ... solo saliendo del entrenamiento ...- contestó algo desinteresado.

\- Precisamente vengo para mi entrenamiento con el sensei ... las clases no me dejado venir tan seguido ...- le explicó la pelirroja.

\- Ya veo ... pero oye ... ¿que acaso Casey no viene contigo? ...- preguntó observando un poco detrás de ella, esta rió un poco.

\- No ... él quedó con unos amigos para un partido de Hockey luego de la escuela ... ya ves ... ni le interesa las clases en realidad ... solo viene para pasar el rato con ellos ... ese chico no tiene remedio ...- un poco graciosa.

\- Oh ... bueno pues ... cuando estés con él ... ¿le dirías que se aparezca por acá? últimamente casi ni viene a la guarida ...- un tanto serio.

\- Claro Raph ...- para sonreírle más.

\- Suerte en tu práctica entonces ...- y se despidió para retirarse de ahí, la chica lo sequía mirando alegre, ella también notaba ese cambio de actitud en él, además de que sabía que compartían un lazo de amistad con su novio, aunque ya no era tan notoria por como había dicho, casi no venía a la guarida, si no estaba practicando Hockey con su equipo, estaba con la pelirroja saliendo en alguna cita. Luego esta al entrar al dojo pudo ver que el maestro estaba meditando ella se acercó a el e hizo una reverencia.

\- Que bueno verte de nuevo April ... veo que el joven Casey no viene contigo esta vez ...- habló el maestro rata sin dejar de meditar.

\- El placer es mío sensei ... no ... él tuvo una práctica hoy así que vine sola ... siento si en estos últimos días no he estado viniendo tan seguido para mi entrenamiento ... la escuela me tiene muy ocupada... - le explicó arrodillándose frente a el.

\- No hay por que disculparse ... entiendo que el estudio es también importante ... de hecho estoy sorprendido de que estés equilibrando esas dos cosas en tu vida ... el entrenamiento que yo te doy junto con la responsabilidad de la escuela no es algo fácil de llevar ... - le respondió este abriendo los ojos.

\- En realidad solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse ... aunque si debo admitirlo ... es muy difícil soportar tanta presión ... pero lo bueno es que mis clases se están terminando ya que se acerca el fin de año ... así solo me enfocaré en mi entrenamiento ninja por un par de meses ... - y le ofreció una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra oírlo ...- mientras la observaba con otra sonrisa y se ponía pensativo, por un lado la chica le recordaba por momentos a su hija, de como hubiera sido poder entrenarla desde pequeña o al menos desde cero como a April, pero por el otro el hecho de que el maestro sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría entre ella y el chico de palo de Hockey, no había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta, pero al principio eso preocupó al sensei al pensar en como su hijo genio reaccionaría ante eso, con el paso del tiempo notó que su hijo en realidad lo había tomado de la manera más madura posible, es decir tenía que aceptar que su oportunidad para estar con ella era en sí nula, tampoco podía culpar a la pelirroja, la gente toma decisiones en su vida, lo único que le queda hacer a los demás es respetar eso, y parece que eso lo había comprendido su hijo de morado, también estaba el hecho de que no podías obligar a alguien que te ame si este no sentía lo mismo por ti. Unos minutos después y la chica notó que el maestro lo estaba mirando un poco extraño.

\- ¿Sensei? ¿se encuentra bien? ... ¿ya empezamos con el entrenamiento? ...- preguntó aun confundida, haciendo que el maestro salga de ese estado pensativo.

\- Oh si ... no es nada ...- y se paró, usando su bastón le indicó que ella también se parara para que comience con unas cuantas katas simples, mientra lo hacía el sensei la observaba haciendo que eso pensamientos regresen a su mente ... al momento de terminar la pelirroja hizo una reverencia, cogió su bolso de la escuela y empezó a retirarse, al ir ya por la sala y ya cerca de la entrada de la guarida, recordó que tenía que hacer algo antes así que se dirigió en busca de una tortuga, la más lista de todas, sin lugar a duda se trataba de Donatello, por lo que el mejor lugar para encontrarlo era su laboratorio, así que fue para allá, al estar ya en la puerta, vio que este estaba trabajando en uno de sus inventos, concentrado con su electrodo, esa varilla que la utilizan para soldar los metales, aunque notó que estaba ocupado decidió entrar.

\- Hola Donnie ...- le saludo de manera alegre, la tortuga al escucharla, apagó su electrodo, se subió los lentes de protección y volteó a verla, luego sonrió.

\- Oh Hey April ... ¿que hay? ...- contestó amable mientras se volteaba mejor con su silla con ruedas.

\- Bueno, veo que tienes cosas que hacer pero me preguntaba ... si me podrías ayudar con esto...- sacando un libro de química de su bolso.- ... es que tengo un examen en dos días y la verdad esta materia no me da muy bien ...- y levantado el libro cerca de él.

\- Química ¿eh? ...- respondió cogiendo el libro y abriendo las primeras páginas.

\- Si, pero veo que estás algo ocupado así que ...- y lo interrumpió el de morado.

\- No hay problema April ... esto es pan comido para mí ...- le explicó alegre este.

\- De verdad ...- respondió la pelirroja.

\- Todo por una amiga ...- añadió de manera amable y la chica sonrió, así que ella se sentó al costado de él y le explicaba el tema.- ... primero que todo los átomos son las partes más pequeñas de un elemento, todos los átomos de un mismo elemento tienen la misma estructura electrónica pero pueden diferir en la cantidad de neutrones ...- hablaba el genio mientras que la chica escuchaba atenta su explicación, al rato una tortuga de bandana naranja estaba caminando por la sala, con su patineta en las manos, se dirigía por un motivo al laboratorio.

\- Oye Donnie ... creo que cuando estaba patinando dañé un poco mi skate ... ¿podrías ajustarle las ruedas? creo que ese es ... el ... problema ...- entraba hablando el pequeño ya cerca de la entrada pero cuando llegó ahí, las palabras se le hicieron lentas por lo que vio dentro, era su hermano de morado hablando con la chica pelirroja.

\- Vamos solo dilo ... no es tan difícil ...- le dijo ya un poco impaciente el genio.

\- En serio está muy complicado Donnie ...- respondió ella al no tener la capacidad de hacerlo.

\- Solo tienes que decir que en la teoría del orbital molecular la formación del enlace covalente se debe a una combinación matemática de orbitales atómicos que forman orbitales moleculares llamados así por que pertenecen a toda la molécula y no a un átomo individual ...- dicho de manera increíblemente rápida dejando boquiabierta a la chica y también al menor que los veía escondido por la puerta.

\- ¿Ves? ... nadie aparte de ti puede decir eso sin confundirse ...- le dijo la chica cruzando los brazos.

\- Solo inténtalo ...- pidió el de morado.

\- Oh bien (suspiro) ... en la teoría del orbital molecular la formación del envase ...¡Agh! ... ¿ves? no me sale ...- criticó de nuevo la pelirroja.

\- Mhhh creo que deberíamos regresar a algo más simple ...- respondió el genio buscando unas paginas del libro.

\- Si con eso te refieres a traducírmelo de idioma científico al de manzanas ... esta bien ...- añadió la chica poniendo su mano sobre su quijada cansada.

\- Haha pensé que ya te lo estaba explicando con manzanas ... aunque podría hacer un esfuerzo por hacerlo con peras y manzanas esta vez ...- le dijo el de morado un poco gracioso, luego los dos comenzaron a reír, ninguno se daba cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por el de naranja, que al verlos que se la pasaban muy bien juntos, unos extraños sentimientos comenzaron a aparecerle en el pecho que se describirían como ... ¿celos? ... no parecía ser eso, ya que él sabía que su hermano ya no sentía atracción hacia la pelirroja,y ella aparte tenía novio pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera muy raro cuando los veía reírse, ¿por que esos sentimientos de nuevo? ¿que significaba todo eso? ... era acaso que el menor sentía algo por su hermano que ya no era solo amor fraternal sino ... ¿algo mas? ... sea lo que sea, Mikey aun no lograba entenderlo, así que sin decir nada comenzó a alejarse de la puerta, no quería interrumpir su agradable momento, ninguno de los dos chicos siquiera notó si estaba allí estaban concentrados riéndose. Cayó la noche de nuevo, todos descansaban en sus habitaciones, incluyendo a una tortuga de ojos azules oscuros que descansaba pacíficamente en su cama hasta que sintió algo, eran alrededor de las 12 de la media noche ¿que podría ser? ... eran como unas extremidades lo pegaban más y lo abrazaban mientras que otras se entrelazaban con sus piernas, al abrir los ojos y voltear ligeramente, se fijó que se trataba del ojiverde que dormía acurrucado y con una sonrisa en el rostro, el de azul soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que ...- pero no le dejaron terminar.

\- Solo quería ver como estabas y ... pasar un momento juntos ¿que tiene eso de malo? ...- le contestó sin dejar de acurrucarse a él, el mayor mostraba una cara un poco fastidiada.

\- Raph ...- le dijo alejándose de él y sentándose en la cama.- ... creí que me habías dicho que no te meterías así de nuevo a mi cuarto ... aun si no se dan cuenta ... hay que ser un poco menos sospechosos al menos ¿quieres? ...- aun disgustándose.

\- ... solo unos minuto más ¿si? ...- le dijo su pareja de forma coqueta y se acercó a este para poder besarlo, el ojiazul le correspondió el beso pero de una manera algo seca, el de rojo comenzó a besar su quijada y luego cuello, en unos segundos más sacó su lengua para poder probar el sabor algo salado de su piel, pero fue allí cuando el mayor puso una cara como que de sorpresa y disgusto combinados, encogió los hombros bruscamente y como el ojiverde estaba lamiendo justamente esas parter, sus hombros aplastaron la lengua de su amante que se alejó un poco de el quejándose por el dolor.

\- ¡Au! ... ¿que te pasa? ...- le preguntó un poco molesto mientras se tapaba la boca.

\- S-solo ... ¡no hagas eso!...- contestó también fastidiado y cogiéndose donde lo había probado.

\- ¿Hacer que? ...- preguntó de nuevo aun disgustado.

\- ¡Eso! .. n-no me lamas ... s-se ... se siente raro ¿si? ...- un poco ruborizado, el de rojo se sorprendió ante esto.

\- ¿En serio? ...-viendo al de azul que lo observaba aun molesto.- ... a mi si me gusta cuando me haces eso ...- le dijo acercándose un poco.

\- ¡P-pues a mi no! ... se siente ... s-solo no me gusta ¿sí? ... no lo vuelvas a hacer ...- mientras que el de rojo lo miraba un poco gracioso por su actitud.- ... y-ya deberías estar en tu habitación ahora mismo ...- añadió igual de fastidiado.

\- No hasta saber por que no te gusta ...- cruzando los brazos para que le dijera la verdad.

\- ¡Agh! t-te dije que simplemente no me gusta ¡y punto! ..- pero el de ojos verdes lo miró sonriente, el mayor soltó un suspiró- ... y-y tal vez es porque también ... m-me da cosquillas ¿okay? ... lo dije ... así que ya vuelve a tu cuarto de una vez ...- contestó mas sonrojado e intentaba acomodarse de nuevo pero el de rojo no se lo permitió.

\- No me digas ...- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego lo sometió sobre la cama y cogió sus muñecas con una sala mano.

\- ¿Qu-que estás haciendo? ...- dijo algo desesperado viendo lo le hacía, el de rojo usando sus piernas se aseguró de que él no las pueda mover.- ... ¡Raph No ...! ¡t-te lo advierto! ...- le avisó de nuevo aun mas nervioso, pero su compañero no lo iba a escuchar así que que con su otra mano le volteó un poco la cabeza para tener a la vista su cuello que con su lengua comenzó a lamerlo y a probarlo como si se tratase de un postre delicioso.- ¡N-no! ¡para ya Raph! ... ¡te voy a ...! ... ¡p-para! ...- le decía que se detuviera pero era inútil, lo seguía lamiendo de manera sonriente el de rojo.- ¡P-para! ... en serio ...! ¡Raph! ... hehehee~ ... d-detente por favor ... hehee ... hahahaha! ... ahhh~ ...- hasta que al fin lo soltó, Leo intentando parar de reír y se cogía el cuello mientras le brindaba una dulce mirada al ojiverde que también lo veía así, pero en eso el de azul cogió la almohada y se la tiró en la cara.- ... ¡Te dije que pararas! ..- gritó molesto, parece que no le gustó que su pareja hiciera eso del todo, luego del golpe Raph volteó a vero con una sonrisa.

\- Igual no me arrepiento de nada ...- mostrándose descarado.

\- ¿Por que no escuchas cuando una persona te dice que no a la primera? ...- preguntó fastidiado.

\- ¿Y dónde estaría lo divertido en eso? ..- contestó aun con una larga sonrisa que molestó aun mas al de azul, pero luego la cambió por una de comprensión, ya que una vez el también le dijo lo mismo.- ... en serio que eres imposible ...- le recordó, mientras que el otro reía.

\- Lo sé...- añadió y luego se paró de la cama.- bueno creo que ya debería irme ahora ... buenas noches ...- y comenzaba a caminar a la puerta pero el mayor habló.

\- ¡N-no Raph espera! ...- haciendo que el otro voltee a verlo.

\- ¿Que pasa? pensé que me habías dicho que ...- pero lo interrumpió el de azul.

\- S-si lo sé ... pero quería ... quería decirte ...d-decirte ... que yo ... ahhh mhhhh ...- y dudando mucho al final.

\- Decirme ... ¿qué? ...- dijo confundido.

\- Qu-que ... d-decirte que yo ... mhhh ...- poniéndose muy nervioso con lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿que es? Ay solo dímelo ¿si? ... no puede ser tan ...- y por fin habló claro.

\- ¡Que te amo! ...- un poco fuerte y dicha de manera muy firme esta vez, pero luego su rostro reflejó preocupación por haberlo hecho ya que no sabía como reaccionaría su compañero, este se había quedado congelado por la sorpresa, no habló por largos segundos, hubo mucho silencio, luego se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul esperaba un respuesta y empezó a tartamudear.

\- Mhhh yo ... y-yo ahh ... yo ... mhhh ... yotengoqueirme ¡adiós! ...- dijo muy de prisa al final y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza y sin nada más que decir dejando al mayor solo en su habitación, también le sorprendió su reacción pero mas que sorprender lo preocupó, soltó un pequeño suspiro y volvió a la cama, aun así siguió pensando intranquilo.

\- Creo ... que no debí decir nada ...- le pasó por la mente mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, quizás tenía razón, tal vez lo había dicho un poco rápido o tal vez no lo pensó muy bien y solo lo dijo por decir, decirle a alguien eso no era cosa de broma, tenías que sentirlo en serio, con todos tus sentimientos para hacerlo, pero la verdad era ... que en serio lo había sentido en ese momento así que solo lo dijo ... tal parece que eso a Raph lo asustó ya que luego de salir de la habitación corrió a su cuarto y se encerró en él, se cogió el pecho cerca de donde se encontraba su corazón.

\- D-dijo ... ¿que me ama? ...- pronunció aun sin creerse del todo lo que Leo le había dicho hace unos momentos.

Continuará ...

* * *

Haha como decían en la peli de Stuart Little cada día lluvioso tiene su arco iris y pues Leo fue la de Raph :v Que tal? les gustó el capitulo? no? si? házmelo saber en los comentarios porfa ¿SIIIIIIIII? *los mira con una cara de gatita abandonada y dejada bajo la lluvia*

Y las personalidades como estuvieron? ojala que bien lol siempre me preocupa eso :'v las conversaciones mas dificiles fueron las de April con Raph ... no en serio ... en la serie casi ni se hablan, por eso no se como se comportan el uno con el otro ... pero la tenía que hacer por un motivo que sabrán mas adelante xD aunque espero no haber hecho tan mal en esa parte, si lo hice perdon, nadie es perfecto xD ... pero si se preguntan ... si ... April ha estado viniendo a entrenar cuando podía casi interdiariamente solo que no la menciono, hasta de eso tengo flojera TuT mentira xD solo que lo olvide sorry otra vez :c

Y no .. no hago un intento por traer el apritello de nuevo a mi fic ... apritello ya no existe acá ... ¡never!... deberían saberlo de antemano xD solo es pura amistad c: pero lo que siente Mikey si ya es otra cosa ewe

No les divirtió el final? a mi si hahaha por favor no me maten ... la verdad ellos si se aman y MUCHOOOOO! pero esta relación empezó como una atracción, un gusto, ilusión o algo así, pero ya se está transformando en algo más fuerte ... AMOR~ ... aunque al tsundere le da como que miedo aun eso por eso su reacción del final ... pobre niño xD

Y ahhh ... eso es todo! espero como siempre sus reviews que dan vida eterna :) ohh si y díganme que tal les pareció el lemon acá ¿si? ... pero presiento que fue horrible :'v ...aun así díganmelo ya que fue un nivel mas hahaha.

Bueno nos leemos en la próxima Bye bye~

PSD: IGNOREN MIS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS! ... SON FEAS Y MUY NOTORIAS xD


	12. Un vacío dentro de mí

Holis mi criaturitas del señor ;u; como siempre deseando que ustedes estén muy bien! las fiestas ya se acercan y como acá no nieva ni nada de esas cosas al contrario esta haciendo un calor del infierno que no se imaginan xD pues el espíritu navideño no se nota tanto o al menos asi lo veo yo lol al menos ya estoy mejor que antes ... lo único bueno :'v

_**littlebonnie: **__Muchas Gracias! me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado ... aunque no te cause ninguna hemorragea haha la verdad a mi jamas me ha pasado ni aun asi me hayan mostrado la cosa mas pervertida del mundo ... simplemente no me pasa nada ... creo que es mucho anime por eso piensan que en serio pasa xD Raph será tsundere por el resto de sus días amen haha ... ya pronto vendrá querida no te preocupes, Cuídate y besos ~_

**_Bad Girl: _**_Esa parte fue una de mis favoritas, es que Raph solo quería probar un poco a Leo x3 Oh cierto eso ... se los explicaré a todos con más detalle más abajo xD Gracias por tu apoyo, en serio lo valoro un montón! y decirme que tus compañeros escriben peor también me hace sentir mejor en ... un cierto sentido lol Saludos ~_

**_Takimara: _**_Oh ... por ... dios ... tu review ... me conmovió ... en serio muchisimas gracias ... sniff sniff TuT no sabía que te gustara tanto mi historia oh gosh ... y que te preocupes tanto por mi :'v aunque la verdad no se si me quieres matar o me quieres ver bien lol pero importa yo te amuuuu ;3; Y que valiente en salir de mi lista de lectores silenciosos haha ... en serio no sabes lo que siginifica para mi que me digas todo esto, ojalá más como tú me escribieran así xD Y ahh gracias de nuevo! Me encanta cuando te gusta 7w7 ... ya te traigo la continuación para que no me des de katanazos :v Cuídate y saludos ~_

**_Sakura Elric:_**_ Me da gusto saber que ya te adentraste en el mágico y extraño mundo de Reo lol y que te guste mi historia cx Hahaha en serio? gracias! me haces sentir mejor de verdad por que yo misma peleo con mi ortografía y mi rara forma de contar el fic :'v waaa sorry si no te gusta Leo como uke ... pero en serio no lo puedo ver como seme simplemente ... no puedo! xD Raph es el macho pecho peludo de la relación y nadie le quita ese título :v Saludos ~_

**_MAndrew:_**_ Gracias! que bueno que te agrade mi fic! :D Yo también shipeo a DonniexRaph xD ... pero Reo siempre sera mi favorito forever and ever :'v Cuídate ~_

_**kiara. martinez. 790: **Tus espera dio sus frutos lol hahaha en serio? lo que dijo Donnie fue pura wikipedia nomas okno bueno si, como rayos saco esa información entonces? xD haha no la verdad no la vi, ando tan ocupada en esto que no tengo tiempo para nada :'v de todos modos gracias por seguir con mi historia, Saludos ~_

_Bueno a todos los que se preguntan porque Raph reaccionó de esa forma o por que ninguno de los dos aun no se ha dicho que se ama? o ya Raph no debería saber que Leo lo ama y eso? Pues ... como ya lo he mencionado la relación comenzó como un enamoramiento o gusto hasta se podría decir que atracción sexual en parte lol de uno hacia el otro, pero ya se está transformando en algo más fuerte, amor ... Raph reaccionó así pues porque es algo nuevo para él a parte de que en si no estaba al 100% seguro de que Leo en serio ya lo amara y eso lo asustó un poco, para amar a alguien tienes que conocer a la persona muy muy muy bien o así lo veo yo ... aunque como esos dos ya se conocen desde que nacieron pues no les tomó mucho tiempo xD es mas que obvio decir que estoy en contra de eso del amor verdadero a primera vista ... como diablos puede existir amor así de rápido? :v creo que ya fueron muchos cuentos de hadas ... y no ... lo que Raph sintió en primer lugar no era amor si no ilusión y gusto o también atracción hacia Leo, eso es distinto, siempre empiezas enamorándote pero no amando xD ... siento si no te gusta la forma en que veo su relación pero no puedo hacer que ellos se amen así a la primera como algo fácil y obvio simplemente no funciona para mi :'v ... bueno eso es todo pff que largo xD ya no les quito más el tiempo, a leer! :D TMNT 2012 pertenece a Nickelodeon no a mí._

_ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexual explícito! y ya saben ... lo de siempre ... igual lo leeran xD_

* * *

**UN VACÍO DENTRO DE MÍ**

Solo unos momentos después de que Raph sorpresivamente cerrara la puerta de Leo se encerró en su habitación, estaba un poco agitado y se puso a pensar en lo que este le acababa de decir ...

_\- ¿Que pasa? pensé que me habías dicho que ..._

_\- S-si lo sé ... pero quería ... quería decirte ... d-decirte ... que yo ... ahh mhhh ..._

_\- Decirme ...¿qué? ..._

_\- Qu-que ... d-decirte que yo ... mhhh ..._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿que es? Ay solo dímelo ¿sí? ... no puede ser tan ..._

_\- ¡Que te amo! ... _

Se tocaba el pecho, su corazón latía algo más rápido de lo normal, lo que le había dicho el mayor lo había dejado sin habla que no le dejó hablar con claridad en ese momento.

\- ... P-por que ... ¿por que me dijo eso? ... pero será cierto que ... él ... en serio ¿ya m-me ama? ... eso quiero creer ... aunque ... yo no pude decirle nada ... cuando lo hizo ... yo simplemente no supe que hacer ... en serio me puse muy nervioso ... no sabía si decirle lo mismo también ... eso hubiera sido lo correcto ¿no? ... pero una vez más ... me acobardé ...- comenzó a recordar en esa otra ocasión que tampoco se le pudo decir.

_\- Umm ¿Leo? ...- le dijo unos segundos después haciendo que el mayor voltee a verlo, bajó un poco la cabeza.- ... emmm yo ahhh ... no ... no es nada ... mejor olvídalo ..._

\- ¡Agh! de verdad soy un cobarde ... ¿como me pudo dar miedo eso? ... solo eran dos simplespalabras ... de verdad ¿ni siquiera pude decirlas? ...- ya estaba en la cama y escondió su cabeza sobre sus piernas flexionadas echándose toda la culpa de no haber tenido el valor de responderle mejor a Leo.- ... él lo hizo ... en serio me lo dijo ... me dijo que me amaba ... y yo no pude decírselo también ... seguro que ahora debe estar pensando lo peor ... enojado ... debe creer que he tomado esta relación como algún juego ... o algo pasajero ... pero no es así ... mis sentimientos también ... son los mismos ... desde que me enamoré de él, esos sentimientos han ido creciendo ... parecía que cada vez que lo veía o estaba con él podía sentirlo crecer ... hubo además otros momentos en el que se lo quise decir pero ... no quería que piense que estaba tomando las cosas muy rápidas ... o que él aun sintiera lo mismo ... pero aun ¡sigo siendo un cobarde! ... ¿por que no pude decirle nada? ... ¿por que solo salí corriendo así? ¡Agh! ...- y se echó colérico sobre la almohada aun si entender su nerviosismo de ese momento.- ... aun debe seguir pensando que es todo lo contrario ... (suspiro) ojalá las cosas no se pongan más difíciles mañana ... es mejor que solo me vaya a dormir ... antes de que me pase toda la noche así ...- luego se tapó con la frazada y decidió descansar de una buena vez, tal vez todo mejoraría al día siguiente ... cuando ya iba amaneciendo y aun todos se encontraban durmiendo hubo un ruido estruendoso que invadió toda la guarida.

\- ¡BOOOM!

\- ¿Huh? ...- Raph entreabrió uno de sus ojos.

\- ¡BOOOOOOM!

\- ¿Pero que ...?.- dijo despertándose un poco más, ese atronador sonido volvió a repetirse pero mas fuerte.

\- ¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!

\- ¿Que demonios fue eso? ...- se preguntó ya asustado porque el tremendo estruendo había movido hasta la cama, esperó haber si volvía a escucharse uno más pero no apareció ningún otro, se bajó de la cama y salió en busca de un respuesta, ya cerca de la sala pudo ver a su hermano de bandana morada parado en frente a la puerta de su laboratorio que echaba humos a más no poder.-¿Que sucedió aquí Donnie? ¡escuche como 3 explosiones! (tos) ...- carraspeó al final mientras se acercaba al genio que ventilaba el aire por tanto humo.

\- (tos) ... ayer mezclé algunos químicos y los puse en 3 distintas dosis (tos) ... y como creo que sus componentes reaccionaron de forma tardía entre sí por las determinadas condiciones ambientales en que las coloqué se dio a cabo unos enlaces químicos de tal forma que cada sustancia mantuvo sus propias propiedades químicas aunque algunas ...- pero su hermano le tapó la boca con su dedo.

\- En español ... ¿quieres? ...- le dijo de forma cansada, el genio quitó el dedo de su cara.

\- Algunos de los componentes de las sustancias eran radioactivas e hicieron Boom ...- también de forma cansada, en eso apareció el menos de los hermanos que vio todo sorprendido.

\- ¡Santa Chalupa! ... ¿pero que ocurrió aquí? ...- dijo boquiabierto acercándose a las dos tortugas, el de morado iba a responderle pero el ojiverde lo interrumpió.

\- Otro de los experimentos de Donnie salió mal ... otra vez ...- respondió con los brazos cruzados.

\- Pero no lo entiendo, se supone que los compuestos del aluminio en polvo junto con el del de nitrato de potasio no pueden ...- empezaba a dudar el genio sin embargo el maestro rata apareció también.

\- ¿Que pasó aquí? ...- preguntó también el sensei un poco serio, su hijo mas alto se acercó a este.

\- Lo siento sensei ... ayer mezclé unas cuantas sustancias y compuestos que al parecer poseían cierta radioactividad entre si ... y que inconvenientemente hoy en la mañana surtieron efecto ... luego ocurrieron estas explosiones ...- cogiéndose detrás de la nuca.

\- Tienes que sera más cuidadoso con lo que haces en tu laboratorio Donatello ... alguien pudo haber salido herido ...- le contestó su padre aun serio.

\- Lo se sensei ... me disculpo de nuevo ...- dijo bajando la cabeza.

\- Bueno ... gracias al cielo nadie sufrió ningún daño ... solo fue un pequeño susto ... muy bien ... tenemos que limpiar el lugar ...- refiriéndose a los restos que cayeron luego de la explosión, algunos vidrios rotos de los tubos de ensayo que la tortuga tenía, unos pedazos de su silla de laboratorio y otras cosas más.

\- ¿Que? ... luego de que por poco nos mata vamos a ayudarlo a limpiar el desorden ... ¿de nuevo? ...- intervino el de rojo algo molesto.

\- Cuantas más personas ayuden más pronto acabaremos Raphael ...- le indicó su maestro calmado.

\- ¡Eso ni hablar! ... no esta vez ... ya no me cuenten para mí en eso ...- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos, entonces apareció la tortuga de bandana azul que se sobaba la cara.

\- ¿Que sucedió acá? ... se escucharon unas cuantas explosiones ...- preguntó mientras se acercaba a los demás, el de rojo al verlo se volteó un poco, estaba un poco nervioso de volver a verlo luego de como reaccionó ante lo que le dijo ayer, el mayor pasó como si nada al lado suyo, esto sorprendió al ojiverde.

\- Oh nada grave Leo ... solo algunas sustancias químicas de la radiotimidad que poseían compuestos con la ahhh ... mhhh ... mejor que te lo explique Donnie ...- dijo con una risita al final.

\- Eso ya no importa ahora Mikey ... lo que debemos hacer es ponernos a limpiar ...- contestó el de morado.

\- Al menos esto me sirvió como un buen despertador ...- bromeó un poco el mayor.- ... yo voy por la escobas.- dijo y se fue caminando para traerlas pasando de nuevo por el de rojo casi como si no estuviera, el de rojo aun lo miraba disimuladamente se sentía algo culpable, de seguro Leo estaba así por como actuó anoche, cuando trajo las escobas, él también tomó una y se puso a limpiar sin quejarse más, en silencio viendo como el de azul recogía los trozos de manera calmada y algo seria. Al terminar luego de casi una hora las tortugas regresaron a sus habitaciones para terminar de alistarse, justo cuando el mayor iba a entrar al suyo algo le tocó el hombro.

\- O-oye Leo ...- y se fijo que había sido Raphael.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ...- le dijo aun serio, esto hizo que al de rojo le fuera mas difícil contestar de manera rápida.

\- Emmm... tú ahh ... ¿estás molesto por lo de ayer no? ...- un poco triste.

\- No estoy molesto, solo ... que me dejaste pensativo ... eso es todo ...- el ojiverda bajó un poco la cabeza.

\- ... Lo siento ... es que ...- y se acercó mas a él.- ... cuando me dijiste ... que me amabas ... yo ... ahh ... tenía baja la guardia ...- cogiéndose la nuca.

\- Sí, esa fue la impresión que me diste cuando cerraste la puerta con fuerza y saliste huyendo ...- poniéndose más serio.

\- (suspiro) ... mira ahhh ... se que querías que te respondiera con lo mismo ... pero no sé ... creo que no lo pude decir ... a menos que ...- pero el de azul lo interrumpió.

\- ¿No lo sintieras de verdad? ...- y bajando la mirada.

\- N-no yo no quise decir eso ... es solo que ... ahhh ... yo ... en serio ... n-no podía hacerlo ... - trató de explicarle mejor.

\- Oh claro ... no, está bien lo entiendo ... no quiero presionarte a decir algo que no quieras así que ... ¿por qué no te tomas el resto del día para pensarlo mejor? ... creo que es justo ...- y comenzó a tomar la perilla de la puerta.

\- L-leo espera ... no quiero que ...- trató de detenerlo.

\- Raph ... en verdad lo entiendo ... no te preocupes ¿si? ... solo piénsalo ...- y se acercó para besarle la mejilla.- ... te veo en el dojo ...- cerrando la puerta, el de rojo solo se quedó frente a su puerta tocándose la parte de la cara en lo besó, aun melancólico, regresó a su habitación y no paraba de culparse otra vez por no decírselo de nuevo, decirle que tenía miedo de hacerlo. Se pasó el resto del día pensándolo, en como le respondería, incluso hubo momentos que que dudaba que sus sentimientos hacia él no eran tan fuertes como pensaba, pero algo dentro de él le decía que sí por eso solo lo descartaba, luego se estaba enfocando en como poder decirle a Leo sobre eso, él no se abría así como sí nada, pero esta era ocasión especial tenía que hacerlo o si no las cosas se pondrían mas serias ...Ya estaban en la hora del patrullaje y de nuevo se separaron en cuatro para ir en busca de algo sospechoso, de alguna señal del Kraang o de algún malvado soldado del pie, el de rojo aun estaba absorto en sus pensamientos buscando la manera de como contestarle a Leo al final de día, ni siquiera estaba atento en lo que lo mandaron a hacer en primer lugar (el mal pudo aprovechar ese día lol), se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio pensando en la forma, luego de varios minutos por fin se puso decisivo.

\- Tengo que responderle de una vez ...- pensó y sin importarle mucho lo demás saltó de la azotea en busca del de azul, debía encontrarlo para poder decirle por fin lo que había concluido luego de tantas horas. Luego de unos minutos después pudo encontrarlo, lo veía a lo lejos, estaba concentrado en divisar las calles con su catalejo, son esos binoculares pero para un solo ojo, comenzó a caminar más apresurado aunque también nervioso, el mayor sentía que algo se acercaba a prisa y se puso en guardia sacando sus katanas, pero al voltear notó que se trataba del de bandana roja que venía corriendo hacia él.

\- ¡Hey Leo! ...- gritó un poco el ojiverde acercándose más.

\- ¿Qué pasa Raph? ¿encontraste algo? ...- preguntó este guardando sus armas.

\- ¿Qué? no ... es que ... estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ... y ahhh ... y-ya tengo una respuesta ...- dijo poniéndose más inquieto.

\- Entonces ...- contestó el mayor ya interesado.

\- Emmm ... mmhh m-mira Leo ... tú ... tú si me importas ... y-y mucho ...- empezó a decir este pero el de azul habló.

\- Pero ... no sientes lo mismo que yo hacia ti ...- terminó la oración.

\- ¡Y-yo no dije eso! ...- respondió un poco alterado al ver que malinterpretaba las cosas.- ... (suspiro) ... eres ... eres la primera persona con la estoy ... en toda mi vida y ... no estoy seguro d-del amor ... d-de como se sienta ... por eso ... esto es algo nuevo para mi y ahh ... yo ...- y de nuevo lo interrumpieron.

\- Comprendo lo que me tratas de decir ...- y se puso más cerca de él.- ... para serte sincero ... cuando te dije ... eso ... me sentí raro al hacerlo ...- le contó mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿E-en serio? ...- preguntó algo sorprendido.

\- B-bueno un poco ... no sé ... creo ... que como tampoco he estado con alguien antes ... mmhh y he pasado tantas cosas contigo, tal vez ... tal vez lo pensé mal y lo dije un tanto apresurado ...- dijo un poco triste.

\- No lo hiciste ... yo ... y-yo ... también siento lo mismo ... por ti ... - haciendo que el mayor se ruborice un poco.

\- Oh Raph ...- y acercándose a él poniéndole una mano en la mejilla.

\- P-por eso ... creo ... c-creo que también ... mereces ... que te lo diga ...- y el de azul notó que su pareja se estaba sonrojando mucho.- ... b-bueno ... la cosa e-es ... es que ... que yo ... y-yo ... ahhh yo al igual que tú ... t-te ... ahh y-yo ... te ...- pero sintió que unos labios se posaron sobre los de él.

\- ... Entiendo...-respondió con una sonrisa luego de soltarlo.

\- ... p-pero aun no te he dicho qu-que ... que ... y-yo t-te ...- y lo interrumpió.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas ... se que me dirás ...- y no dejó que hable de nuevo por que lo besó, esta vez con más pasión y cogiendo el rostro.- ... si que te pones nervioso con estas cosas ...- añadió al final con una risita.

\- No es tan fácil decirlo como piensas ...- respondió algo cansado.

\- Hahaha para ti en especial ... y no te culpo ...- brindándole otra sonrisa, el otro también se la devolvió y se abrazaron, los dos se sintieron más a gusto ya que ahora sabían lo que el otro sentía, que esos sentimientos eran verdaderos.- ... sabes ... Mikey fue quien escondió tu sai esa vez ... él me lo dijo ...- habló una vez se soltaron.

\- ¿Que? ...- contestó el de rojo extrañado.

\- Lo encontré debajo del sofá de la sala ... creo que no lo ocultó tan bien para ser una broma ...- añadió también.

\- ¡Ese ...! cabeza de alcornoque ... sabía que algo tenía que ver con eso ... ¡pero cuando lo vuelva a ver ...!- y su pareja no le dejo terminar.

\- Hahaha ... es mejor que regresemos ... los demás se deben estar preguntando por que no venimos ... luego se lo dices ...- cogiéndole el hombro para que se calmara y luego saltando la azotea, este lo siguió con una sonrisa reflejada en él, esto no salió tan mal como se lo esperaba y aunque no se lo terminó de decir por completo, Leo ahora ya sabía sobre lo que sentía, con eso estaba satisfecho, por el momento ... iban avanzando hasta que por fin vieron a lo lejos un par de tortugas de bandana morada y naranja, no podrían ser otros más que sus hermanos.

\- Y hasta que al fin aparecieron ...- habló el más pequeño de los cuatro al ver que ya estaban frente a ellos.- ... estuvimos esperándolos como por ...- y empezó a contar con los pocos dedos de la mano.- ... 10 minutos acá ...- concluyó mostrando todos sus dedos algo molesto, para él si era mucho tiempo ya que no aguantaba estar tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar, era un chico muy hiperactivo ( al igual que yo okno xD)

\- Ahí tienes solo 6 Mikey ...- habló el de morado que se encontraba sentado atrás cerca de las barandas de la azotea.

\- Espera ... ¿cuántos segundos tenía un minuto? ...- se preguntó algo confundido, en eso el mayor habló.

\- Solo surgió algo menor ... pero ya todo esta bien ...- explicó el de azul de manera calmada.

\- Si ... nada que te deba importar ...- dijo el de rojo poniéndole un dedo en la frente del de naranja como para recalcárselo.

\- Ahhh veo que no nos quieren decir nada ¿eh? ... bueno ...- y comenzó acercarse al genio.- ... Donnie y yo también estuvimos hablando sobre algo ... y tampoco se los vamos a decir...- con una sonrisa engreída.

\- De lo único que hablamos fue sobre las mezclas químicas de la mañana ... y no las entendiste ... de nuevo ...- volvió a hablar el de morado con cansancio.

\- Shhhh! tienes que seguirme el juego ...- lo calló el pequeño y el mayor rió un poco.

\- Ya debemos volver a casa chicos, vamos ...- saltando de nuevo por la azotea para ir de regreso a casa.

\- ¡Tuvimos una conversación muy interesante, Leo! ...- gritó el de naranja para que lo escuchara.- ... solo está celoso ...- añadió al final con una sonrisa satisfactoria.- ... ¡Au! ...- en eso sintió que algo lo golpeó muy fuerte detrás de la cabeza, fue de parte de su hermano temperamental.- ¡Hey! ¿y eso por que? ...- preguntó algo triste.

\- Por lo de mi sai ...- contestó este y saltó siguiendo al mayor, dejando al pequeño pensativo por unos segundos.

\- ¿De eso estuvieron hablando? ... ¡Ahh!(tono sorprendido) ... ¿¡Leo se lo dijiste!? ... ¡no es así!...- como si lo fuera a escuchar aunque ya estaba muy lejos de él.

\- Te dije que tus bromas acabarían mal ... pero nunca escuchas ...- intervino el de morado parándose y saltando de la azotea para seguir a sus otros hermanos.

\- Eh? ¡Espera Donnie! ... ¡al menos díganme de que estaban hablando! ...- corriendo detrás de los demás.- ¡Que alguien me diga por favor! ...- mientras trataba de alcanzarlos, pero al final nadie se lo dijo, no le dijeron que ese día las tortugas de rojo y azul por fin habían terminado de captar sus sentimientos por el otro, eso que nacía dentro de sus corazones era cierto, ellos dos se amaban~ ... Los días pasaron y estaban en la segunda semana de Diciembre, esto quería decir que ya se podía sentir el aire navideño, las fechas más importantes del año para muchos, incluso antes de que comience el mes ya se puede percibir, tengas la religión que tengas es imposible no darte cuenta de que es un ambiente siempre ameno cargado de muchos momentos mágicos y sorpresas en donde pasas con tu familia, amigos y seres queridos para demostrar lo unidos que están y que les deseamos lo mejor para el próximo año; algo obvio en estas épocas son los regalos que en las últimas décadas se ha estado convirtiendo en algo totalmente indispensable, ¿alguien puede pensar en una navidad sin los regalos ahora? yo creo que no, y es que lo hemos puesto como algo que no debe de faltar debajo de nuestros árboles, que hacemos hasta lo imposible para darles el presente perfecto a esa persona especial o a los engreídos de la casa, tanto que hasta nos olvidamos del verdadero de significado de esta fecha, estas épocas son para pasarla en familia y con un ambiente de armonía y paz dentro de nuestros hogares, especialmente en las vísperas de navidad; no recordamos los problemas que muchos otros pueden estar pasando dentro de las suyas o dentro de sus vidas y no pueden pasarla de lo lindo, con esos regalos costosos como tienen acostumbrado algunos cada año, por eso es bueno resaltarles esto para que el verdadero significado no se pierda con el tiempo ... aunque siempre está la gente que aun la conserva y así como las hay, existen otras que estas fechas solamente lo irritan o no le agradan ya que no la consideran para nada mágicas, como es el caso de una tortuga de bandana roja, que miraba cansado el televisor en la sala buscando por algo que no se tratase o hablase de la estas épocas ya que eso lo estaba hartando un poco con el paso de los años, mas atrás de él estaba viniendo el de bandana naranja cargando una caja que parecía un poco pesada.

\- Ufff ya traje esta ... ahora por la otra ...- dijo mientras dejaba la caja en medio de la sala e iba por la segunda, el ojiverde solo seguía cambiando los canales buscando por algo que no sean especiales navideños, al rato regresó el pequeño trayendo la otra.- ... siento que cada año nos demoramos más en decorar la guarida ... ¡Ahhh! ...- iba hablando pero el peso de la caja era demasiado para él y cayó.

\- ¡Hahahaha! ...- rió el de rojo volteando a ver que había aquel sonido y dándose cuenta de que era su hermano quien se había caído.

\- ¡Oye no te rías! ...- se quejó el menor parándose del suelo.- ... deberías estar ayudándonos acá también ...- y señalando las cajas que había traído, Raph solo volteó y cambió de canal de nuevo.

\- ¿Cuál es el chiste de decorar todo si lo devolveremos al final del mes? ...- preguntó cansado.

\- ¿Cómo dices eso? ... ¡es para llenar la guarida del hermoso espíritu navideño! ... y darle ese aire de felicidad y armonía ...- sonando muy sentimental.- ... así que deja de ser un aguafiestas y ¡ayúdanos! ...- gritó un poco más molesto.

\- ¿Por qué? ... tu solo lo haces muy bien ...- contestó aun desinteresado, el de naranja aun lo veía un poco molesto por su actitud, mientras tanto Leo estaba en uno de los cuartos buscando otro par de cajas donde ponían las cosas para decorar la casa, sacando y moviendo las cosas viejas que guardaban llenas de polvo y telarañas, movió un par de cosas que al caer soltaron mucho polvo y comenzó a tocer.

\- (tos) ... alguien debería venir a limpiar (tos) un poco mas seguido aquí ... (tos) ...- dijo ventilando el aire en eso notó que lo que había movido eran unas cajas que contenían libros, empezó a devolverlos a su sitio ya que se habían esparcido por doquier, los veía un poco mientras sacaba el polvo de las tapas de los libros, la mayoría eran libros japoneses muy antiguos y gastados del maestro Splinter, de técnicas ninja y esa clase de cosas, hubo uno que era sobre los exponentes del Renacimiento, de ahí deriven de donde saco el sensei los nombres para sus hijos ... cuando estaba terminando de guardar los últimos cogió uno que le llamó un poco la atención.- ... "Guía paso a paso para hacer peluches" ... ¿para que tenemos este libro? ...- se preguntó un poco extrañado, tal vez el sensei tenía este libro para confeccionar los peluches de sus hijos con sus propias manos cuando eran aun muy pequeños ya que no los podía comprar, como el de Mikey que aun lo conservaba hasta ahora, sin darle más importancia lo devolvió a la caja y terminó de guardarlas todas, mas al fondo pudo notar que ahí estaban las cajas que buscaban, levantó dos de las cajas y fue dejarlas a la sala.

\- ...Ay vamos Raph ... ¡decorar la casa es como una tradición familiar! ... ¡y lo sabes! ... - volvió a insistir el de naranja.

\- Si es tan familiar ... ¿como es Donnie no está acá también? ...- preguntó aun cansado.

\- Emmm ... ahhh ... seguro que ya viene en cualquier momento ... vamos solo ayúdanos en eso ... si si ¿siiiiiiiiii? ...- iba insistiendo este hasta que el de azul al aparecerse cerca habló.

\- ... Mikey ¿ya trajiste todas las cajas que son del árbol de navidad? ...- dijo dejando lo que venía cargando.

\- ¡Si! ...- contestó animado el menor.

\- Oh entonces ... estas deben ser las de los adornos navideños ...- y comenzó a abrir un poco las cajas.- ... Oye Raph ... me faltó una ... ¿puedes ir a traerla, por favor? ...- le preguntó de manera amable, sabía que cuando ponía esa cara no le podía decir que no.

\- Okay okay ...- dijo parándose.- ... creo que solo me queda ayudarles ... de todas formas no hay nada bueno en la tele ...- y fue a traerla.

\- Gracias ...- le contestó el de azul sonriente mientras sacaba los adornos de la caja.

\- Ni lo menciones ...- respondió mientras se alejaba de ahí e iba al cuarto, al llegar ahí se puso a buscar aquella caja y cuando la encontró la levantó pero sin querer movió otro par de cajas que se cayeron al suelo exparciéndose su contenido por el suelo que al agacharse a recogerlo notó que eran unas fotos antiguas, comenzó a observarlas un rato, eran unas de sus hermanos y él de pequeños, unas jugando con algunas cosas que encontraban en las alcantarillas, otras junto a su padre que se le notaba más joven, cuando fueron sus primeros días de entrenamiento ninja, cuando les dieron por primera vez sus bandanas, incluso de las navidades pasadas en donde podías ver a las pequeñas tortugas muy emocionadas por sus obsequios y muchos otros recuerdos más, Raph al acordarse de todo eso de nuevo hizo que sacara una pequeña sonrisa, recordaba esas buenas épocas donde no tenías que preocuparte por muchas cosas en realidad, eran días simples, claro si eran de su infancia donde lo único que te importaba era jugar y disfrutar de la vida sin tener conciencia de las cosas malas de la vida, eras más inocente en todo aspecto y un poco más ingenuo, aunque en verdad es como la etapa mas bonita de todas sin preocuparte de casi nada ya que no tenías muchas responsabilidades, pero que mal no notábamos de eso en su tiempo si no mayormente cuando crecemos, no nos dábamos cuenta cuando eramos felices pero no lo sabíamos, ahora para él era todo diferente al igual que para sus hermanos, ya que sin pedirlo cargaban con la responsabilidad de proteger la ciudad de las garras de mal a toda costa, iba terminando con las fotos pero las últimas fueron las captaron su atención un poco, eran unas de su mascota Spike con él hace muchos años, se les veía muy contentos y unidos, el de rojo comenzó a sonreír un poco mas al ver las fotos aunque luego de unos segundos su sonrisa decayó y comenzó a recordar lo que pasó con él.

_\- ¡SPIKEEEEE! ... ¡NOOOOOOOOO!_

Volvieron a él esos recuerdos de cuando lo vio caer de aquel edificio en su forma mutada "Slash" y no lo puedo coger a tiempo para salvarlo, en eso escuchó algo.

\- ¡Raph! ... ¿tanto te tardas con esa caja?... ¿o es que esta muy pesada para ti? Hahaha ...- era la voz de su hermano menor que lo llamaba, este al escucharla salió de su trance pensativo, guardó esas últimas fotos y tomó la caja para salir de la habitación.- ... al fin ...- pronunció el de naranja al ver que su hermano se acercaba.- ... de verdad que te tardaste ... ya hasta terminamos de armar el árbol ...- añadió acomodando sus ramas.

\- ¿La traje o no? ...- contestó para dejarla en el suelo y empezó a abrirla.- además hay tantas cosas ahí que es difícil encontrar algo ...- se excusó mientras sacaba los adornos de la caja y se las entregaba a Leo para que comience a decorar el árbol.

\- Bueno al menos ya nos estás ayudando ... ¡eso me alegra! ... ¿ves lo entretenido que es? ...- dijo el menor sacando otros adornos de la caja.

\- Si ... no sabes como me estoy divirtiendo ... wiiiii ...- contestó sarcásticamente mientras le entregaba una bola de navidad al de azul.

\- Ay que gruñón estás ahora ... ¿donde está tu espíritu navideño, eh? ... como el Raph de antes ... el que le gustaba estas fiestas ...- dijo el de naranja al notar el tono de su respuesta.

\- Creo que olvidé ponérmela esta mañana ... y ese Raph murió hace años ...- contestó cansado el de rojo.

\- ¿Pero es necesario que comiences a odiar la navidad? ...- preguntó un poco triste.

\- No estoy diciendo que la odio solo que ... ya no me emociona tanto ... nada más ... digo ¿quien a nuestra edad se sigue alegrando tanto por estas cosas? ... de lo que sé solo tú ...- comentó mirándolo serio.

\- Claaaaaaaaro ... Grinch ...- bromeó un poco el menor haciendo que Leo suelte una pequeña risita, el de rojo gruño gruño un poco e iba responder con algo pero en eso apareció el de morado.

\- ¡Chicos, chicos ya están listas! ... ¡esta navidad si será de las mejores! ...- vino hablando muy animado trayendo unas luces navideñas.

\- ... creo que me equivoque en eso...- dijo para si mismo al notar lo alegre que estaba su hermano por esto.- ... ¿y ahora que hiciste Donnie? ...- preguntó intentando sonar interesado.

\- Okay escuchen ... acabo de colocarles unos focos nuevos a las luces y ahora van a brillar como nunca ... - mientras se las mostraba.- ... además de que las programé para que se enciendan y apaguen automáticamente a la hora que queremos y ... ya terminé de instalar unas nuevas conexiones en todas el sistemas eléctrico de la guarida por lo que ahora les proporcionara energía suficiente para que estén funcionando por el resto del mes sin interrupciones o accidentes ...- dijo muy orgulloso el genio.

\- Ehhhh ... ¿estás seguro de eso? ...- intervino Leo algo preocupado.- ... creo algo parecido dijiste el año pasado y luego ...- pero el de morado lo interrumpió.

\- Si si lo sé ... pero esta vez es diferente ... moderé la cantidad de electricidad que consumirán las luces por minuto así que ahora no tenemos por que preocuparnos de que se sobrecalienten o que ocurra alguna falla eléctrica porque ya lo tengo controlado con mi nuevo sistema eléctrico...- respondió aun orgulloso y relajado por su logro.

\- ¡Que bien Donnie! ... ¡no puedo esperar para saber como se verán en el árbol!...- habló el de naranja muy contento.

\- Solo una última cosa ...- mientras se acercaba al pequeño.- ...Mikey ... en caso de que ocurra alguna falla, que lo veo de lo más improbable ya que hice muchas pruebas pero es mejor estar precavidos ... te digo y te repito que por favor ... no hagas lo de la vez pasada ...- a manera suplica porque incluso juntó sus manos.

\- Por supuesto ... emmm ... ¿que ves pasada? ...- contestó inocente pero no recordaba bien a lo que su hermano se refería.

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió el año pasado? ...- intervino Raph mientras que el de naranja se ponía a pensar aunque parecía no recordarlo.-... has memoria cabeza hueca ...- y le golpeaba su cabeza como si en serio no tuviera nada en ella, el pequeño trataba de recordar...

_Flashback_

_\- ¿¡Spike!? ... ¿¡Spike!? ¿donde estás amigo? ... ¿como es que una tortuga tan pequeña se puede esconder así de rápido? ... ¡Spike! ...- iba buscando el ojiverde a su mascota por la sala mientras que una tortuga de bandana morada estaba en frente de un árbol navideño ya decorado._

_\- ¡Listo! quedó perfecto ...- mientras observaba su trabajo luego de colocarles las luces, en eso se acercó el de naranja con una bandeja de galletas de jengibre._

_\- ¡Wow Donnie! ¡se ven geniales! ...- comentó este mientras cogía una galleta para luego ofrecerle unas a su hermano._

_\- Y eso que aun no las vez encendidas ...- contestó el genio cogiendo un bocadillo y dándole un mordisco.- ... ¿estás listo?...- preguntó con un pequeño mando en las manos._

_\- ¡Absolutamente! ...- dijo muy entusiasmado, en eso apareció algo alterado el de rojo._

_\- ¡Oye ten cuidado! ¡lo vas a pisar!...- mientras que el menor se levantaba los pies un poco asustado y vio que su hermano se agachaba para cargar algo, era su mascota._

_\- Lo siento Raph no lo vi ...- se disculpó viendo que casi lo iba a pisar, el ojiverde solo se levantó sosteniendo a su mascota con una mirada de disgusto, incluso su tortuguita tenía la cara así.- ... ay no te enojes ¿si? ... mira ... ¡vamos a encender las luces! ... ¡ven acompáñanos! ...- trató de animarlo un poco pero este lo seguía mirando mal._

_\- ¿Están listos? ...- preguntó de nuevo el de morado._

_\- ¡Siiiii! ... / ...hazlo de una vez ...- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, es un poco obvio que respuesta pertenecía a quien, el genio presionó el botón de encendido y el árbol se llenó de colores, iluminando toda la sala con su luz, Donnie se quedó sumamente satisfecho con su trabajo y mas con ver la cara de sus hermanos por la sorpresa de lo bien que se veía este año las luces, pero justo cuando parecía que todo andaba de maravilla y hasta que Raph se le estaba yendo el mal humor ocurrió lo inesperado, una mala jugada por parte de la electricidad hizo que los cables se sobrecalentaran y ocurriera un pequeño corto circuito lo que produjo que parte del árbol comenzara a incendiarse, ahora los demás estaban sorprendidos pero del susto, el de morado trató de calmar la situación como pudo en el momento._

_\- ¡No se alarmen! ... ¡solo necesitamos unos baldes con agua! ...- en eso el de naranja reaccionó rápido y corrió a traer un balde y a llenarlo con el agua de las alcantarillas de lo que parecía ser un estanque que sobresalía en una parte de la guarida y el genio solo seguía hablando.- ... ¡sus propiedades harán que el calor se reduzca de manera que ...!.- pero el de rojo interrumpió desesperado._

_\- ¡Deja de hablar! ¡hay que hacer algo ya! ...- enojado al ver que en ni estas situaciones su hermano dejaba de hacerse el listo, para ese momento el menor ya estaba viniendo a toda velocidad con un balde lleno de agua._

_\- ¡Ya no me presiones! ... ¡pero tengo que apagar primero el interrup ...!- y antes de que terminara su frase su hermanito echó el balde con agua a la parte que se estaba incendiando.- ... ¡tor!...- dijo apagándolo y alejándose de inmediato lo mas que pudo del árbol ya que el fuego comenzó a extenderse ya que como aun la electricidad recorría los cables provocó otro corto circuito- ... ¡Mikey! ..- dijo mirando de manera acusadora al mencionado justo con el de rojo._

_\- Ups ...- contentó este y en menos de un segundo todo el árbol se estaba incendiando como si fuera un cerillo gigante, el genio solo se cogía la cabeza con sus dos manos por la suma preocupación y los demás miraban aterrados._

_\- Chicos creo que ya encontré el adorno que ...- aparecía también Leo pero no continuó con lo que iba hablando ya que vio el enorme incendio que se producía en medio de la sala.- ... ¡WOW! ...¿¡Y ahora que pasó!? ..- preguntó desesperado acercándose un poco al lugar._

_\- ¡Uno de los estúpidos de Donnie salió mal! ... ¡de nuevo! ...- respondió también desesperado aun con su mascota en brazos mirando al de morado muy enojado._

_\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que ... ¡alguien! ... ¡no me deje terminar lo que estoy hablando! ...- gritó molesto observando al de naranja._

_\- ¡Hey! ¡pediste agua y eso fue lo que te traje! ...- trató de defenderse este._

_\- ¡Si no fueras tan cabezotas te fijarías bien en lo que haces! ...- gritó también el ojiverde._

_\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Que no se fijan que hay un incendio en frente de sus narices! ...- intervino Leo haciendo que sus hermanos volteen a ver el árbol incendiándose de nuevo._

_\- ¡Okay okay! ... ¡en estos casos es mejor usar un extintor! ... ¡para que el fuego se consuma de manera más eficaz ... así que Mikey ...!- al voltear a verlo notó que ya no estaba con ellos, lo buscó un poco desesperado pensando lo peor pero luego en frente de ellos apareció el de naranja con el extintor en manos.- ... Bien Mikey ... ahora solo tienes que ... ¡No no no así NOOOO! ...- le iba a explicar la manera correcta de como utilizarlo pero nuevamente el menor no escuchó y solo actuó en el momento cogiendo la boquilla de la manguera, aunque abrió demasiado el precinto de seguridad haciendo que la espuma saliera presionado con tanta fuerza que hasta lo empujó un poco para atrás aun con la manguera en la mano haciendo que todo el contenido salga disparado por todos lados, si estaba llegando al árbol aunque también a las tortugas que nada pudieron hacer así que toda la espuma les cayó encima con mucha fuerza, estuvieron en esa situación hasta que todo el contenido se acabase lo que ocurrió luego de casi un minuto, el incendio si se había extinguido pero dejando a sus hermanos cubiertos aun por toda esa espuma blanca y ni que hablar de lo demás, toda la sala también quedó así, el más temperamental se limpiaba molesto todo el rostro y junto con el de su mascota que quedó afectado al igual que todos, luego comenzó a mirar furioso al de naranja el genio también lo miraba así, este solo ponía una sonrisa nerviosa._

_\- ... Bueno ... al menos el fuego se extinguió ...- habló el de azul mirando preocupado el árbol que había quedado solo en pequeñas ramas quemadas y repletas de esa espuma._

_\- Leo tiene razón ...- añadió el pequeño acercándose a sus hermanos aunque los otros dos aun lo miraban muy coléricos.- ... y el lado bueno es que ya no se puede poner peor ... ¿cierto? ...- refiriéndose a todo el desastre que había causado que en una forma se debía ver como una buena noticia, aunque el de rojo y morado no pensaban lo mismo en eso como si fuera por mala suerte, todo el sistema eléctrico se cortó de la nada dejando toda la guarida a oscuras._

_\- ¡¿Niñoooooos?! ...- se escuchó un grito muy fuerte provenir del maestro Splinter que estaba en otro cuarto dejando a sus hijos algo asustados, luego el ojiazul soltó un suspiro._

_\- Yo iré por las linternas ...- dijo muy cansado mientras iba a traerlas._

_\- Otra navidad que la arruinas ...- comentó el de rojo alejándose de ahí con Spike para que no lo culpen de nada, solo quedaban las otras dos, pero el genio seguía mirando a su hermano con furia, aunque no se le notaba porque todo el lugar estaba a oscuras._

_\- Hehehe ... ummmm ... ¿una galletita de jengibre? ...- dijo un nervioso el menor rompiendo la tensión y ofreciéndole lo que había en la bandeja que también había sido alcanzada por la espuma del extinguidor, el de morado solo bajo la cabeza rendido como si eso hubiera llegado a su límite._

_Fin del Flashback_

\- Ohhhh~ ...- soltó el pequeño que ahora sí parecía recordar lo que sucedió la vez pasada.

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ...- le dijo el más alto de sus hermanos.

\- ¡Pero si las galletas si estuvieron buenas esa vez! ...- añadió un poco confundido haciendo que los demás se palmeen la cara al parecer aun no lo recordaba del todo bien.

\- Solo ... no hagas nada si en serio no te lo pedimos ¿de acuerdo? ...- le volvió a decir el genio de manera cansada.

\- ¡Claro! ...- contesto alegre el de naranja, en eso alguien apareció por la entrada de la guarida.

\- ¡Hola chicos! ... decorando la casa ¿eh? ... pensé que estarían entrenando aun ...- las tortugas al voltear sonrieron al fijarse que se trataba de su amiga humana, bueno la única que tenían en realidad.

\- Es solo por hoy ... necesitamos decorar la guarida para estas fiestas ...- le explicó el de azul cogiendo otro adorno que el ojiverde le daba.

\- Oye Abril ... ¿y Casey no vino contigo tampoco? ...- le preguntó el de rojo.

\- Es que no le fue tan bien en los exámenes finales y ahora en una semana tiene que dar un sustitutorio de todos los cursos para que no vaya a vacaciones de verano ... por eso le pedí que se quedara en casa a estudiar ... aunque conociéndolo ... seguro que en vez de eso se fue a jugar algún partido de hockey con sus amigos ... sabes como es él ...- contestó algo cansado la chica mientras que el de rojo se ponía algo triste, hace días que este ni lo venía a visitar ni nada, tampoco se los habían encontrado en ninguno de sus patrullaje, casi en pocas palabras los habían abandonado.- ... ¿necesitan ayuda? ...- preguntó la pelirroja dejando su bolso en el sofá.

\- Claro ... Donnie y tú pueden ir decorando las otras partes de la casa ... nosotros terminaremos de poner todos los adornos en el árbol .. si eso esta bien para ti ...- ya que este también conocía que esto tal vez podría incomodar a su hermano de morado por cuestiones obvias.

\- Por supuesto que está bien ... no hay ningún problema ... vamos Donnie ... hay que empezar por allá ...- contestó cogiendo otra de las cajas y llevándose feliz a la tortuga de morado.

\- ¡Llámenme cuando terminen de ponerlas todas, para que pueda colocar las luces! ...- gritó un poco mientras se alejaba con la chica, el de naranja le levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación y se fue a sacar más adornos, aunque el de rojo se quedó un poco pensativo ya que su amigo no venía verlo hace días, empezaba a creer que se estaba olvidando de él.

\- ¿Ahora me pasas de ese color, por favor? ...- habló el de azul sacándolo de su estado pensativo, este solo le dio lo que le pidió.- ... ¿estás bien? ...- le preguntó mientras lo colocaba en el árbol.

\- Si, no es nada ... solo ... pensando ... un poco ... de cosas ...- respondió algo serio para buscar otro adorno.

\- ¿Y ... no puedo saber de que es? ...- le dijo tratando de mirarlo un poco.

\- Solo cosas sin importancia ...- respondió bajo mientras se paraba para poner el adorno por su propia cuenta, el de azul solo se le quedó mirando a veces no era fácil que te diga lo que realmente sentía por eso prefirió no insistir más.- ... espera...- dijo sosteniéndole la mano.- ... no puedes poner dos del mismo color así de juntos ... tienes que variar para que se vea mas ordenado ... - le explicó de buena manera.

\- ¿Al final no tienen que terminar todos colgados? ...- preguntó el de rojo algo cansado.

\- Si, pero tienes que ponerlos mejor ... así mira ...- y le volvió acoger la mano y la levantó para que lo colocara en otro lugar haciendo que el de rojo sonriera ante esto y volteara a verlo, su pareja también le devolvió el gesto, hasta comenzaron a acercarse para aparentemente poder besarse sin recordar que los demás estaba allí y podían verlo, parece que el de naranja se los recordó porque en eso habló.

\- ¿Oye Raph, en tu caja tienes la estrella de navidad? ...- dijo por suerte aun del otro lado del árbol mientra que los otros dos miraban un poco asustados a su alrededor fijándose si nadie más lo habían visto acercarse de esa manera, al parecer no, su hermano de morado y la pelirroja estaban concentrados adornando el resto de la casa que ni volteaban a verlos.- ...¡dije que si tienes la estrella en esa caja! ...- volvió a decir mas fuerte y dando la vuelta al árbol para ver a sus hermanos.

\- Si aquí esta ...- contestó el ojiverde cansado levantándole el adorno que le había pedido.

\- ¡Perfecto! ...- y se la quitó de las manos.- ¡me toca poner la estrella esta vez! ...- y fue corriendo a traer una silla, el de rojo solo miraba serio en eso sintió que algo le tocó el hombro, era Leo que le hizo un gesto con rostro como diciendo: Bueno no podemos hacer nada, ellos aun no lo pueden saber ... ya llegará el momento adecuado ... Raph entendió esto, luego apareció de nuevo el pequeño con su silla y la puso al frente del árbol.- ...¡díganme como se ve! ...- dijo subiéndose a la silla y cogiendo la estrella.- ...¿así está bien? ...- preguntó una vez lo puso en la punta.

\- Emmm ... muévela un poco más a la derecha ...- contestó Leo mirando detalladamente su posición.- ... no no no ... no tanto ... inclínalo un poco para el otro lado ... yyyyyy ... listo .. ya está ...- dijo satisfecho el de azul, su hermanito estaba feliz y emocionado para ver el resultado final pero justo cuando pensaba bajar, desde la altura que estaba pudo ver a su hermano genio que hablaba muy animados junto con la chica de quien sabe que.

\- ¿Y luego hizo qué? ...- preguntó la tortuga un poco incrédula y sosteniendo la risa.

\- Hahaha te lo juro ... después todo se salió de control porque no pudo aguantar todo ese peso y terminó todo mojado ... de paso también al director ...- le contestó la chica pelirroja riéndose al final.

\- ¡Hahaha! cuanto hubiera pagado para ver eso ...- respondió el de morado carcajeando más.

\- Si hubieras estado allí seguro que no te contenías las ganas de reír al igual que los demás ...- dijo April pasándole la punta de una guirnalda, luego los dos comenzaron a reír, el de naranja al ver esto no pudo evitar sentirse raro de nuevo como esa otra vez, esos sentimientos que se podrían decir que eran de celos al verlos pasarla tan bien, pero ¿por que de nuevo? solo aparecían por momentos sin razón aparente o tal vez si existía una causa aunque en serio podría ser lo que pensaba ... ¿que se estaba enamorando de su hermano? tal vez por eso los celos que en si no tenían mucho sentido ... pero justo en ese momento escuchó que le gritaron.

\- ¿Oye te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o que? ...- era Raphael que se estaba cansando de verlo parado junto al árbol, al escuchar eso el pequeño bajó de inmediato algo nervioso.

\- ¡Hey Donnie ya todo esta listo! ...- lo llamó el de azul, el mencionado volteó y vino para poner las luces, comenzó a desenredarlas.

\- ¿Mikey puedes coger esta punta? ... así podré darle mejor la vuelta ...- le pidió el genio con una sonrisa.

\- C-claro ...- contestó este aun nervioso, lo comenzaba a mirar cuando colocaba la luces y ponía las conexiones en su lugar, estos sentimientos que estaba percibiendo lo trían aun confundido, quería creer que tal vez era solo por razones de hermandad, quizás porque tenía algo de miedo que su hermano se vuelva a enamorar de ella y le vuelva a hacer lo mismo que antes aunque eso no explicaba lo de los celos, entonces ¿que sería? ... ¿solo cosa de hermanos o ... enamoramiento? ... aun le era muy difícil descifrar para él ya que sus emociones se combinaban y como no se había enamorado antes no sabía muy bien como se sentía, al fin el genio terminó de colocarlas y pidió que los demás se alejaran un poco para que lo puedan apreciar mejor y de paso algo saliera mal, nadie saliera lastimado.

\- ¿Listos? ...- preguntó el de morado ansioso, todos respondieron en unisono con un: ¡Si!, incluyendo Raph aunque lo dijo algo desganado, luego las luces iluminaron el árbol por completo, llenándolo de muchas luces de colores radiantes, se veía realmente hermoso, hasta se podía decir que se sentía la agradable calidez y paz que le transmitía al ambiente, los demás se quedaron maravillados con esto, sin lugar a duda le daba mucha a vida a la sala entera, hasta el de rojo empezó a percibirlo, volteó a ver a Leo que estaba al que todos asombrado frente al árbol, es como si todas esas brillantes luces multicolor reflejadas bellamente en sus ojos color azul diamante la adornaran y lo hacían lucir aun mas hermoso para él, Raph sonrió un poco con las mejillas sonrojadas y justo cuando parecía que el la calidez de la navidad lo empezaba invadir, el pequeño también maravillado por las luces las quería ver de todos los ángulos posibles así que dio la vuelta al árbol, pero no notó que el cable estaba en medio y tropezó con él haciendo que el árbol comience a irse para un lado, este lo atrapó a tiempo y trató devolverlo a su lugar aunque en ese intento lo empujaba demasiado para el otro lado, todos vinieron para poder evitar que todo el árbol se caiga por completo forcejeando con fuerza, al menos lo devolvieron a su lugar.

\- ¿Ven? ... no pasó nada ...- habló relajado el de naranja como para que no le echaran toda la culpa aunque el ojiverde lo miraba serio, en eso la punta del árbol se dobló para un lado, dejándolo medio torcido en la parte de arriba, el de rojo soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

\- ¿Es que tampoco en este año vas a dejar de arruinar las cosas Mikey? ...- gruñó este señalándolo.

\- No le eches toda la culpa Raph ... solo fue un accidente...- intentó decir Leo tratando de calmarlo un poco pero este aun seguía fastidiado.

\- De hecho ... creo que se ve mejor así ...- intervino April viéndole el lado bueno e inclinando la cabeza para un lado, los demás también hicieron los mismo.

\- Ummm si ... creo que tienes razón ...- contestó el de morado algo con una sonrisa, los demás de igual manera asintieron ante esto aunque no Raph.

\- Piensen lo que quieran ... ahora está torcido ...- habló serio regresando a sentarse en el sofá desganado y buscando algo en los canales, el pequeño intentó ir a decirle algo pero el de azul solo lo detuvo moviéndole la cabeza en señal de negación, a veces simplemente no estaba de buen humor para hacer nada y era preferible dejarlo solo.

\- ¿Por que no vamos por unas tazas de chocolate caliente? eh? ...- dijo la pelirroja animando un poco la situación, los demás aceptaron la propuesta alegres tampoco iban a dejar que la repentina mala actitud de Raph los afecte, todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la cocina, el de azul paró un momento dejando que los demás avancen primero

\- ¿No quieres que te traiga una? ...- preguntó este dirigiéndose a su pareja.

\- Gracias pero no ... no tengo frío ni nada ...- contestó sin voltear a mirarlo, solo concentrado en la televisión, su actitud extrañaba mucho al de azul, decidió que tal vez mas tarde hablaría con él respecto cuando estuvieran más en privado así que solo fue con los otros, durante el resto del día las tres tortugas y April se la pasaron bien hablando y bromeando entre amigos en la cocina con mucho chocolate caliente y algunas galletas que hicieron juntos, el de rojo aun seguía en la sala sentado frente a la TV. aun pensativo, tanto que solo se quedó dormido, ya era de noche y la chica debía regresar a casa así que regresó a la sala y cogió su bolso que hizo que el temperamental se despertara.

\- Ups lo siento Raph ...- se disculpó la chica poniéndose el bolso, la tortuga no le respondió con nada solo se sobaba el ojo aun cansado, la pelirroja ya se estaba retirando pero antes de hacer dijo una última cosa.

\- Oh ... y no se olviden de entregarle sus cartas a Santa ...- con una pequeña risa al final, los demás que venían detrás de ella la escucharon, en especial Mikey.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¿¡como se me pudo olvidar!? ...- gritó algo desesperado.- ... ¿ya estamos casi a la mitad del mes y no la he echo aún! ... pero que pediría este año ... mhhhh ...- pensaba mientras que sus dos hermanos lo miraban con una sonrisa, sabían que él aun se emocionaba demasiado con esto de los regalos y con lo de Santa.- ... ¡Ya se! ¿Que tal otra consola de videojuegos? ... nahh eso pedí el año pasado ... o tal vez ... ¿una patineta con motor turbo! ... no no ¡mejor que vuele! ... o quizás ... ¡¿un robot!? ... ¿o algo que me haga pizzas? ... no no no ¡ya se, ya se! ¡un robot que prepare pizzas instantáneas ... de por vida ... y que vuele! ... ¿que tal eh? ...- preguntó luego a sus hermanos algo sorprendidos por su imaginación muy activa.

\- Lo que sea que pidas Mikey ... se que él te lo traerá ...- contestó el de azul de buena manera.

\- ¿Y tú que le vas a pedir en tu carta Raph? ...- preguntó el de naranja al de rojo pensando que se le había ido su mal humor.

\- ¿Por que habría de hacer una? ...- contestó este con seriedad.

\- ¿Como que para que? ... ¡para que Santa te traiga los regalos que quieres este año! ...- le contestó el pequeño algo sorprendido.

\- Sabes que él no existe ... ¿verdad? ...- respondió volviendo a prender la tele.

\- ¡¿Que?! ...- gritó un poco asustado, pero luego se lo tomó como broma.- ... Pfff si claro Raph ...- de manera relajada.

\- Mikey ... ¡¿como vas a seguir creyendo que un hombre de más de 200 kilos que vive en el polo norte va a repartir regalos a todos los niños del mundo en solo una noche en un trineo jalado por sus renos voladores y metiéndose por la chimenea de las casas!? ... ¡ni siquiera cabría por allí! ...- le dijo un poco más fuerte haciendo que suene de lo mas extraño e imposible de creer.- ... ¡tampoco tenemos chimenea para empezar! ...- añadió al final mirando al de naranja.

\- Usa sus poderes mágicos para teletransportarse hasta aquí al tocarse la nariz ¡duh! ... cualquiera lo sabe ...- respondió el pequeño haciéndose el listo.

\- ¿Poderes mágicos? ¿es en serio? ... deberías ya saber distinguir entre lo que es real o no ...- contestó algo cansado.

\- ¡¿A si?! ... y si no es real como tanto dices ... ¿como explicas que todos los regalos estén allí en la mañana de navidad? ¿quién los pone ahí? ¿eh? ...- replicó el menor cruzando los brazos.

\- ¡Quien mas va a ser si no es ...!.- estaba respondiendo pero vio que los otros dos detrás del de naranja le hacían señas para que no le dijera la verdad,por lo que no lo hizo.

\- ¡Aha! ... ¿ves? ¡solo puede ser Santa! ...- habló el pequeño victorioso, dejando a Raph con las ganas de decírselo.

\- Sea lo que sea ... creo que estoy lo suficientemente grande como para seguir enviándole cartas a ese pansón ...- habló el de rojo poniéndose la manos detrás de la nuca.

\- Si continuas hablando así, solo te traerá carbón ...- le advirtió el de naranja.

\- Si claro, lo que digas ... de todas formas ya no le enviaré nada ... como si en serio me fuera a traer regalos ...- habló de nuevo el de rojo viendo que no entendía.

\- Eso no decías cuando tenías 6 ...- respondió este con una sonrisa burlona, lo que hizo que Raph se molestara más y solo se parara fastidiado.

\- Ya se hace tarde ... me voy adormir ... hasta mañana ...- dijo de mala manera alejándose de la sala.- ... ¡y eso fue hace muchos años! ...- añadió al final saliendo de ahí y metiéndose en su habitación, el de naranja aun lo veía divertido, antes al de rojo si le emocionaba mucho estas épocas pues en su inocencia aun creían que todas esas historias eran ciertas pero como sucede mucho con los niños crecen y se llegan a enterar que solo son puras farsas inventadas por los padres para que estos no descubran la verdad, eran como mentiras piadosas, y como a Raph ya no se creía esto clase de cuentos absurdos no le veía el caso de seguir pensando que existiera Santa y en cierta parte tampoco en la navidad, por eso habría sido su mal humor supongo, o algo así pensaba Leo que lo veía preocupado.

\- Estúpido Mikey ... hasta cuando va a madurar ...- dijo aun molesto y echándose en la cama mirando hacia el techo como si eso fuera interesante luego se volteó con furia hacia otro lado que hizo que las fotos que se había guardado se esparcieran en la cama, este al verlos recordó que se las había guardado allí, las volvió a ver una vez mas, de nuevo en el nacieron esos recuerdos que había pasado junto a su adorada mascota, eso hizo que sintiera mucha nostalgia al hacerlo, recordaba como su tortuguita estaba siempre para él, para escucharlo cuando quisiera, y le daba la razón en todo, lo hacía sentir muy alegre saber que contaba con él cada vez que quisiera, aunque ahora no era lo mismo, luego de que mutó se alejó de su lado, y aunque en otra ocasión le ofreció quedarse con él y formara parte del equipo este no aceptó y prefirió ir por su propio camino, eso lo hacía sentirse más dolido, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y en unos segundos después no pudo evitar que una lagrima comenzara a resbalarse por su mejilla, en eso tocaron la puerta, este se sorprendió un poco, se secó la cara y guardando las fotos debajo de su almohada dijo que pasaran, se trataba de Leo que venía con una bandeja y en ella una taza de chocolate caliente con unas galletas de jengibre.

\- Pensé que querías comer algo ...- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero al acercarse más a él vio que sus ojos estaban aun algo húmedos.- ... Raph ... ¿estabas ... llorando? ...- preguntó muy extrañado dejando la bandeja sobre la repisa.

\- ¿Qu-ue? nahhh solo ... solo se me metió algo en el ojo ... eso es todo ...- se excuso sobándose la cara de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ... casi todo el día ... andabas fastidiado ... ¿sucede algo? ..- volvió a preguntar.

\- Si todo está bien Leo ... nada más que Mikey siempre me saca de quicio con las tonterías que hace ... y con eso de Santa ... ¿puedes creerlo? ... aun cree que existe ... han pasado tantos años y aun no le dicen la verdad ...- respondió el de rojo cansado.

\- Pues ...- acercándose más a él.- ... solo hay que dejar que siga creyendo en eso por un par de años más, ya se dará cuenta ... digo, tampoco le hace daño a nadie ...- le explicó de modo amable y sentándose a su costado.

\- Se hace daño a sí mismo ...- contestó el ojiverde aun cansado.

\- Ay por favor ... tú también hacías lo mismo ...- le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Por que estaba pequeño! ... cualquiera a esa edad se cree lo que le dicen ...- contestó con cierto sonrojo.

\- Pues yo aun le escribiré el mio ... sigo pensando que es divertido ... aunque si sé que no es real ...- pegándose más hacia él.

\- Haz lo que quieras ... quiero ver si ese tal Santa de verdad te trae lo que quieres ...- replicó aun fastidiado.

\- Bueno ... por el momento ... solo quiero esto ...- y cogió su mentón para poner sus labios sobre los de su pareja abrazándolo más, el de rojo también le correspondió el beso al soltarse se sonrieron.- ... y tal vez de paso si te puede ayudar a que te alegres un poco mas por esas fiestas ...- bromeó al final.

\- Eso lo veo como un deseo imposible ...- respondió este sonriendo aun más, el de azul soltó una risa mientras se paraba de la cama.

\- ... Buenas Noches Raph ...- le dijo y cerró la puerta dejando al de rojo aun con esa sonrisa, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a decaer, aun recordaba lo de su mascota, no podía evitar sentirse en cierta forma solo por la falta de su compañía, se echó de nuevo sobre la cama para seguir pensando, luego deun pequeño rato se le ocurrió hacer algo, buscó en uno de sus cajones algún trozo de papel y un lápiz y al encontrarlos comenzó a escribir lo que al parecer era una carta mientras devoraba lo que el de azul le había traído, después de casi una hora y de algunos borrones pudo terminar, lo miró por completo de nuevo y dijo.

\- Vaya ... esto era aun más estúpido de lo que recordaba ...- mirando lo que él mismo había escrito con disgusto.-... de todos modos se que es una perdida de tiempo...- y lo arrugó en forma de bola para tirarlo en un rincón de su cama, se volvió a echar sabiendo que lo que había puesto en esa carta no se haría realidad, aun con molestia reflejada en su rostro se quedó dormido. A los dos días ya era hora de enviarles la cartas al tan mágico San Nicolás, Mikey y los demás iban a ir en un tipo de pequeña misión para dejarla en el buzón de correo sin que los humanos los vieran y aunque el de naranja le rogó por última vez a Raph que participe, este se negó, ni siquiera había echo su carta para empezar, bueno en realidad si pero solo lo dejó tirado y desechado a un lado de su cuarto para nadie lo vaya a leer, el pequeño aun así se fue con sus hermano y dejaron sus cartas para que se las puedan enviar a supuestamente "el polo norte" pero quien sabe a donde en realidad iban a parar. Pasaron un par de días más y nos encontramos con la menor de todas las tortugas que llevaba puesto un mandil y estaba en la cocina preparando algo, tal parece que eran unas deliciosas galletas, juntó a él estaba su gatita hecha de helado, que le ayudaba también, los dos felices cocinando y moviendo el tazón de la masa aun cruda de las galletas, en eso sintieron que algo entraba por la puerta de la habitación se trataba de April que venía alegre.

\- Hey Mikey ... estás haciendo mas galletas de jengibre, ¿cierto? ...- acercándose a la mesa de la cocina y acariciando a la pequeña gatita que le agradecía con un maullido.

\- ¡Si! ... ¿me quieres ayudar también? ...- le respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro! ...- contestó ella y cogió otro mandil poder acompañarlo, luego de un rato batiendo el tazón con un rodillo estiraron la mezcla en la mesa cubierta con harina, ya era el momento de darle las formas a la masa, utilizaron unos cortadores de galletas que tenían forma de árboles de navidad, muñecos de nieve, estrellas, caramelos, regalos, campanas, ángeles y demás cosas navideñas pero solo para empezar, después prefirieron darle forma con sus propias manos así era más divertido, April hacía unos hombrecitos que jengibre con distintas expresiones en su cara que las decoraba gracias a la crema de colores que esparcía con su manga pastelera, en cambio Mikey era algo más creativo y estaba haciendo unos con la forma de los todos, incluyendo a la misma chica.- ... Oye Mikey ... ¿como te están quedando? ...- preguntó esta observando el trabajo de su amigo.

\- Bien ... pues hice unos con la forma de los demás ... ¡mira! ... este es el maestro Splinter.- mientras levantaba la galletita que tenía su forma.- ... esta tiene tú forma, esta la de Casey ... ¡esta que tiene la pequeña espada es Leo! ...- dijo animado como si ese le hubiera salido mejor que todos.

\- ¡Wow! ... ¡se ven geniales! ... ¿y esa que está por allá? ..- mientras le señalaba una que tenía crema roja.

\- Ah te refieres a ... ¿este? ...- mientras lo alzaba.- ...este que tiene cara de ogro es Raph hahahaha ...- dijo divertido el pequeño haciendo que la chica también ría.

\- Vaya Mikey, si que hiciste un buen trabajo ... hey espera ... te faltó alguien ...- haciendo que el de naranja mirara sus galletas para fijarse de quien se trataba.- ... tu hermano ... Donnie ...- le dijo con una mano en la cadera.

\- Oh si cierto hehehe ... es que ... l-lo estaba guardando para el final ...- respondió algo intranquilo.

\- Bueno ... creo que podría hacer una con su forma si ...- mientras intentaba coger la masa de nuevo pero no continuó ya que el de naranja le detuvo la mano.

\- ¡No, yo hago a Donnie! ...- dijo algo imponente aunque al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica se sonrojó un poco y soltándole la mano rió de manera nerviosa.- ... qu-quiero decir... emmm ... solo ... que .. m-me gustaría terminar con el trabajo por mi mismo ... e-eso es todo...- y le fingía una sonrisa.

\- Oookay ...- le respondió esta aún extrañada mientras miraba al menor darle la forma a la masa, este aun no entendía la cause de esa reacción, se le salió de la nada.

\- ¿P-porque hice eso? ...- se preguntaba así mismo aun intranquilo por su comportamiento, realmente no le comprendía muy bien, solo le sucedía por momentos, como si algo le naciera por segundos e hiciera que perdiera el control de sus acciones y palabras ... al rato por fin pusieron todas las galletas dentro del horno y esperaban para que estén lista, entonces otra persona apareció por la puerta, esta vez era el genio que venía con una pequeña lista en las manos.

\- Me huele a galletas ...- dijo olfateando el delicioso ambiente.

\- Si ... las acabamos de meter al horno hace un par de minutos ...- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Fantástico! ... ahora me voy al depósito a buscar unas cosas así que supongo que cuando vuelva las galletas estarán listas ...- mientras levantaba su lista, el de naranja al escuchar habló.

\- ¿Depósito? ... creo que vas a necesitar ayuda ¿no, Donnie? ...- preguntó algo insistente este.

\- Bueno si, pero yo no ...- aunque no le dejó terminar ya que el menor se sacó el mandil y le cogió el brazo.

\- ¡Pues vamos! ...- le dijo jalándolo fuera de la cocina, esto lo extrañó un poco, fue a mirar a April que solo le encogía los hombros como si tampoco supiera el por que y luego le hizo un gesto con la mano para que solo se fueran ya que ella se encargaría de sacar las galletas del horno, así que solo se dirigieron al depósito, el pequeño sentía que quería pasar más tiempo con él por alguna razón, pero en otra parte pareciera que le dijera a la chica con la mente: Lo siento April ... tuviste tu oportunidad ... (Oh Mikey eres un loquillo xD) ... Más tarde ese día al fin la pelirroja pudo sacar las galletas, se veían realmente bien, creo que hasto por su aroma hizo que los demás se acercaran empezando por Leo, luego el maestro que vio divertido que su hijo haya hecho una galleta con su forma, unos minutos después y también llegaron las otras dos tortugas del depósito pata disfrutar de los bocadillos muy animados, pero alguien también estaba faltando, la tortuga de bandana roja, pero como no se ocurría venir, el de azul decidió ir a buscarlo así que fue directo a su cuarto, el primer lugar poder encontrarlo era allí.

\- Oye Raph ... April y Mikey hicieron galletas ...¡no quieres ...!- pero este no estaba en su habitación esta vez, extrañando al ojiazul, que entró de todas formas.- ... ¿donde se habrá metido ahora? ... pensé que estaría aquí como siempre ...- se preguntaba divisando toda la habitación.- ... creo que necesita ordenar esta habitación un poco ...- dijo mientras levantaba alguna de sus cosas y trataba de ponerlas en su lugar, pero al darle la vuelta a la cama cogiendo otras cosas más, notó una pequeña bola de papel toda arrugada y tirada en una esquina, tal parece que el ojiverde no lo había recogido desde la vez pasada, la levantó un poco confundido y empezó a abrirla, tenía algo escrito, volteó a observar a sus costados por si alguien se aparecía, como no había naide, comenzó a leer lo que estaba puesto.

**_Querido Santa ... o lo que sea ..._**

**_"Creo que luego de salvar la tierra junto con mis hermanos una vez merezco algún regalo ¿no es así? ... aunque para este año no te podría pedir por algo material, por algún regalo costoso o cosas así ... no ... Sinceramente me encuentro muy bien tal y como estoy ahora, desde que una persona muy especial entró a mi vida y a mi corazón, ha hecho que olvide gran parte de mis problemas, siempre me saca una sonrisa cada vez que puede, hace que yo mismo me sienta bien conmigo mismo, me acepta tal y como soy, aun con mis defectos y mi difícil carácter ... de verdad ... me hace muy feliz ... ¿que más podría pedir?_**

**_... Pero si solo hubiera una sola cosa que te podría pedir ... y si en serio existieras para empezar ... me gustaría que mi viejo amigo Spike estuviera de nuevo a mi lado ... es que ... en serio lo hecho aun mucho de menos ... todavía me entristece saber que ya no está conmigo ... y además quisiera que regresara a la normalidad ... a como era antes de aquel día ... bueno supongo que con tus supuestos poderes mágicos sabrás a que me refiero con esto..."_**

**_ Con amor y esas cosas, Raphael _**

**_P.D: Algo para golpear más fuerte a Mikey también me sería de utilidad._**

El de azul al empezar a leer la carta hizo que empezara a sonreír pero luego de que llegó a la otra parte, en donde mencionaba que aun extrañaba a su mascota, lo puso muy preocupado, creo que empezaba a entender porque este se encontraba así, arrugó de nuevo la hoja y la tiró en el mismo lugar para nadie mas sospechara, salió del cuarto un poco aturdido por la revelación que acababa de descubrir, estaba ya por la sala cuando vio que el de rojo bajaba de las escaleras que hay arriba de la sala, parece que estaba allí aun pensando en su problema.

\- Ahí estas ...- mientras se acercaba mas a él.- ... los chicos hicieron galletas ... están en la cocina...- y fingiéndole una sonrisa.

\- Gracias ...- le respondió algo serio y se dirigió para allá, el de azul lo veía con aun con tristeza cuando se iba, sabía ahora lo que a este tanto le estaba preocupando estos días, seguro no se lo quería decir, el no era el mejor en esto de hablar de lo que sentía, o quizás simplemente no quería preocupar a su pareja, sea la razón que sea no se lo pensaba decir por eso solo ocultaba, pero esto hacía que el ojiazul se angustiara más por él, tal vez si intentaba hablar con él al respecto también le volvería a decir que no pasaba nada y que todo estaba bien, fue a la cocina también donde pudo notar que este estaba peleando con su hermano.

\- ¿Por ultima vez Mikey o me das una o te voy a ..!.- y el de rojo no continuó por su padre estaba allí y lo miró serio para que se comportara.

\- No hay galletas para los que no creen en Santa Claus ...- le dijo de manera graciosa sosteniendo la bandeja de galletas, lo que hizo que Raph se molestara aun más.

\- Entrégale una Miguelángel ...- le dijo su padre mordiendo una galleta para que su hijo no explotara de la rabia ahí mismo, al pequeño no le quedó de otra que obedecer, su hermano temperamental cogió una que por coincidencia tenía su cara pero antes de comerla recién lo notó.

\- ¿Este se supone que soy yo? ...- preguntó fastidiado mostrándole la galleta a su hermano.

\- ¿No te gusta? ... ¡pero si están igualitos! ...- le dijo bromeando de nuevo lo que hizo que su hermano se irritara mas pero a los demás si les apreció gracioso así que empezaron a reír, incluso el sensei también rió un poco, al igual que el de azul por unos momentos pero a los segundo solo recordó lo de hace rato, y en serio no sabía que hacer, de todos modos el ojiverde se comió su galleta con mucho disgusto haciendo que todos rían aun mas, todos menos Leo, seguía pensando al respecto y en como lo podría remediar o como hacer que su pareja no se sintiera tan mal por no estar al lado de su mascotita, luego de un buen rato se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Donde deje ese libro sobre peluches? ...- pensó este saliendo de la cocina para ir a buscarlo en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado la última vez, la pelirroja también pensaba retirarse así que se despidió de todos y fue a la sala en donde dejó sus cosas y luego de ponerse el bolso, notó que alguien entraba por la puerta de la guarida, era Casey que venía con una cara decaída.

\- Vaya viniste ... pensé que te quedarías en casa ...- le dijo la chica acercándose a este para besarle la mejilla.- ... ¿que pasa? ... ¿no diste el examen sustitutorio? ...- preguntó al verle el desanimo reflejado en su rostro.

\- Ni me hables de eso ... ¡estuvo del asco! ... en serio todas las preguntas estuvieron muy complicadas ... no entendía absolutamente nada ... especialmente en química ... digo ... ¿que diablos es un átomo? ... ¿el nombre de algún órgano o qué cosa? ...- contestó este fastidiado como si el curso tuviera la culpa de su fracaso.

\- Es la parte más pequeña de un elemento ...- respondió la chica a su pregunta final.

\- ¿Que? ... - dijo el chico sorprendido.

\- Eso es un átomo ... la parte más pequeña de un elemento ...- le replicó esta un poco seria.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ...- le dijo un tanto molesto.

\- Pues ... empezando que yo si estudié ... también lo hice a tiempo ... además de que le pedí algo de ayuda a Donnie...- dijo como haciéndole ver el por que de su falla en el examen.- ... te guardé esto ...- y le sacó en una pequeña servilleta una galleta con su forma.

\- Bueno no todos podemos ser un cerebrito como él ...- respondió este aun con disgusto y cogiendo la galleta por haberlo mencionada, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo esos dos todavía no se llevaban del todo bien, masticaba su galleta con desgano aun cuando el de rojo también apareció en la sala y al ver a su amigo se le comenzó a acercar.

\- ¡Hey Casey! ...- le gritó este algo animado.

\- Oh Hola Raph ... ¡que tal amigo! ...- le dijo mientras los dos hacían un saludo de manos.- ... a los años que no te veo ...- le bromeó un poco este.

\- Y que lo digas ... ¿en serio no se te ocurre venir a visitar a tus amigos acá? ...- dijo ya algo serio el de rojo.

\- Hey la culpa no es toda mía ... la escuela me tiene muy ocupado ...- se excusó este pero la pelirroja hizo un sonido con su garganta.- ... bueno ... no solo la escuela ... también algunos partidos de hockey y esas cosas ... ¡aunque ahora si que la escuela me arruinó todas los planes hermano! ... voy a tener que ir a las clases en ¡vacaciones! ... ¡¿puedes creerlo?! ... seguro que mi papá me castigará por el resto del mes o peor ... ¡ya no me dejará jugar en el equipo!...- le dijo muy angustiado.

\- Si tan solo hubieras estudiado un poco ... - intervino la chica con lastima fingida.

\- (suspiro) la cosa es ... que tal vez no pueda venir ni siquiera en Navidad ...- Raph lo veía mas serio viendo a donde quería llegar con esto.-... ¡pero! ... haré todo lo que pueda para venir a visitarlos para el Año Nuevo al menos ... ¿de acuerdo? ... no quiero que te sientas algo olvidado ni nada por el estilo amigo ...- y le tendió el puño para que llegaran a un acuerdo.

\- Muy ... bien ...- le dijo un poco desganado el de rojo mientras chocaba su puño con la de él.

\- Espero que no se te olvide tampoco eso Jones ...- le dijo la chica mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, su pareja lo seguía.

\- Oye ... ¿y te vas así como si nada? ...- le dijo este deteniéndole.

\- Lo siento de nuevo hermano ... pero Casey Jones debe llevar a esta hermosura a su casa ... en la próxima me quedo más ...- levantándole los dos pulgares como si se hubiera ganado el premio mayor con eso, la chica solo movía la cabeza en señal de negación luego los dos se retiraron, a pesar de que le dijo que no lo quería sentir olvidado, es como en realidad se sentía, mientras tanto Leo ya había estado buscando ese libro y trató de entender lo mas rápido que pudo la técnica para que pueda comenzar de inmediato, la Navidad era en una semana, ya que en ninguna de los modelos que había estaba el como hacer uno que se parezca en algo a lo que este quería solo tuvo que tomar como ejemplo los modelos de otros peluches y aplicarlos por su propia cuenta, uso unas telas que ya nadie usaba buscando los colores adecuados, para el relleno tuvo que sacárselo de una almohada, y con aguja e hilo en mano se puso a elaborarlo, fue un arduo trabajo que requirió horas de paciencia y dedicación, también muchos pinchazos, pero eso no lo iba a detener, quería acabarlo de una manera u otra, por supuesto que ocupó casi por completo las pocas horas que tenía al día, luego del entrenamiento, esto hizo que cada ves que el ojiverde quisiera pasar algo de tiempo o a solas con el, este solo se excusaba diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer, que lo llamaba el maestro Splinter, que tenía que ver su serie, o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en ese momento, solo para que secretamente pudiera avanzar mas con el peluche. Para Raph esto se le hacía algo raro pero mas que eso hacía que se sintiera peor aun mas olvidado e ignorado, que echara aun mas de menos a su mascota ... seguía mirando las fotos que tenía con él, y miraba el espacio que tenia en la mesa donde estaba la cama de Spike, luego de que aquel accidente en d onde mutó la tuvo que quitar porque hacían que se sintiera aun dolido por su en cierta parte perdida, aunque sabía que el seguía con vida, solo que tomó otra decisión, de todos modos recordaba con los ojos que se le empezaban a humedecer los viejos momentos que pasó con su mascota ...

_..._

_\- Que gracioso eres ... y estás tan chiquito ... ¿cómo te debería llamar? ... ummm ... ¿Tanque? ... no, a ver ... mhhh ¿Greeny? ... nahhh ... ahhhh ... ¿Doris? ... no ese es de niña ... eres niño ¿cierto? ... mhhhh que tal ... ¿Spike? ... ¿te gusta? ...- dijo un pequeño Raphael miraba curioso por una respuesta a una tortuguita bebé, este solo le volteó un poco la cabecita.- ... tomaré eso como un si ...- y lo abrazó._

_..._

_\- ...¡Yo no soy agresivo! ... ¡Mikey en serio se merecía ese golpe¡ ¡¿para que coge mis cosas!? ... ¡siempre las arruina! ... tú me entiendes ... ¿no? ... muerde tu hoja si me entiendes ... - y lo miraba esperando que le respondiera, el pequeño Spike solo mordió su hoja de lechuga.- ... sabía que lo harías ...- mientras lo observaba muy contento por su respuesta._

_..._

_\- Spike ... eres mi mejor amigo ... te quiero mucho ...- le dijo a su tortuguita abrazándola mientras dormían los dos juntos a su cama._

_..._

Estando solo en su habitación, otro par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, quería no hacerlo pero tener aun tanto dolor aun guardado dentro de él no se lo permitía, no tener alguien a quien poder decírselo empeoraba aun más la situación ... al fin llegó, era la noche de la víspera de Navidad, como siempre el de naranja era el que más entusiasmado por todo estaba, andando de aquí para allá muy animado con un gorro de Santa, entretanto el de azul se encontraba en su cuarto dándole las últimas cosidas al peluche asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien puesto, lo observaba por todos sus lados para fijarse de que nada del relleno se salga, en eso tocaron su puerta.

\- ¡Oye Leo! ... ¡ven a comer! ¡ya traje la pizza! ...- le dijo el de naranja sin esperar que este le abriera.

\- Emm Si si ... ¡voy en un minuto! ...- respondió este dándole una última ojeada a su trabajo final, no le había salido exactamente como lo tenía en mente, aun así estaba satisfecho con el resultado, lo escondió en un lado de su cama y salió de su cuarto, ya en la sala estaban sus hermanos y su padre esperándolo de manera cálida, bueno no todos el de rojo solo estaba sentado en el sillón con la cara sumamente seria ya que quería que todo se acabase de una vez, no estaba para nada emocionada por las fiestas, seguía nostálgico por lo de Spike, recordaba que esta era la primera Navidad que no pasaba junto a él, eso tampoco hacía que tuviera ánimos de hacer nada ... Recibieron la llamada de April, ella iba a pasar la celebración con su padre esta vez, y también la de Casey mandándole saludos a los demás y especialmente a su amigo Raph para que no sintiera tan mal, a este sinceramente eso no le interesaba en el momento, solo continuaba pensativo; así que los Hamato tuvieron que cenar sin ellos, todos mostrando un agradable espíritu festivo exceptuando por el de rojo, que no tenía humor para nada, por lo que después de terminar de comer este se paró serio.

\- ... Creo que solo me iré a dormir ... buenas noches ...- dijo sin aparente emoción en sus palabras y comenzó a retirarse de la sala, los demás lo miraban extrañados, también su padre, sabía que su hijo ya no se emocionaba tanto con estas fiestas como antes pero ahora era muy diferente, un aire de mal humor lo rodeaban, o eso aparentaba, en realidad era por otra razón.

\- Déjenlo ... solo sigue molesto porque sabe que como no le envió ninguna carta a Santa ... no le traerá nada ... o si lo hace ... seguro será puro carbón hahaha ...- comentó el de naranja sonando un poco gracioso y que el de morado rió con lo que dijo, el sensei solo movía la cabeza en señal de negación, Leo tampoco reía ya conocía gran parte de la causa de por que él se encontraba con los ánimos por los suelos, esperaba que con lo había trabajado toda la semana pudiera lavantárselos, luego de un rato era ya la hora de dormir, y aunque era aun algo temprano, Mikey les pidió a todos que lo hicieran, después de todo Santa Claus no te daría ningún presente si no te encontrabas profundamente dormido y acurrucado en tu cama, a él no le gustaba ser visto cuando ponía los obsequios bajo el árbol, el pequeño fue como un niño cualquiera corriendo a su cuarto y dispuesto a dormir en la espera de que amaneciera rápido, los demás como siguiéndole el juego también se fueron a acostar, posteriormente ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones descansando, pero solo aparentemente ya que la tortuga con bandana azul seguía despierta, estaba envolviendo el peluche con papel de regalo, lo adornaba también con un listón verde, tampoco era tan bueno en esas cosas que digamos pero hacía su mejor escuerzo para que se vea presentable, al final cogió un pequeño trozo de papel para escribir a quien iba dirigido el presente, luego de hacerlo lo introdujo en una bolsa, se encontraba algo animado por dárselo a su pareja en la al día siguiente, ya estaba dispuesto a dormir pero antes de eso fue al baño, en el camino vio secretamente a su padre en la sala con muchos regalos cerca del árbol de navidad, eso hizo que este sonriera un poco, él no se olvida de traerlos ningún año ya cuando estaba por entrar de nuevo a su cuarto escuchó unos ruidos algo extraños, mas bien era como una especia de llantos que parecían provenir de la ... ¿habitación de Raphael? ... eso en cierta forma lo preocupó y lo extraño al mismo tiempo, fue acercándose a la puerta de su cuarto y notó que no llevaba ningún seguro, aun así tocó un par de veces para luego abrir lentamente la puerta.

\- ¿Raph? ¿aun estás despierto? ... los demás ya se han dor- ...- pero no continuó al ver lo que había dentro, era el de rojo que estaba sentado en su cama y volteó a verlo directamente un poco sorprendido con lágrimas en los ojos ... él tampoco se había ida a la cama al igual que él.- ... Raph ... ¿estás ...? - dijo una vez pero el otro lo interrumpió.

\- N-no ...- mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.- ... me e-encuentro bien ... s-solo regresa a dormir ...- respondió aun entre sollozos y giró su cabeza para no verlo más.

\- Claro que no ... estabas llorando ... ¿pero ... por qué ...?.- contestó el de azul acercándose a él mas preocupado.

\- P-por nada importante ¿si? ... no me pasa nada ... todo está bien ...- le contestó aun sin mirarlo.

\- No me sigas mintiendo ... por varios días te he notado más serio ... y pensativo ... estoy seguro que te pasa algo ... ¿que ocurre? ...- le dijo sentándose al lado suyo, y pidiéndole una respuesta aunque esta en parte la conocía necesitaba que él mismo se lo dijera, el de rojo solo agachó más la cabeza preocupado.- ... por favor ... sé sincero conmigo ... en serio me estás preocupando demasiado ... no puedo estar tranquilo si no me dices la razón... solo hazlo ... ¿esta bien? ... confía en mi ...- y le cogía el rostro con las manos para que viera de frente y le ofreciera una pequeña sonrisa, el ojiverde lo observaba con tristeza, lo pensó un momento y finalmente decidió hablar.

\- (suspiro) ... E-es ... no es la gran cosa en realidad ... es solo que estos días ... he estado recordando cosas ... algunos viejos tiempos y ... estaba algo nostálgico eso es todo ...- dijo como tratando de que no se lo tomara como algo importante.

\- ... ¿Estás seguro que solo es eso? ... ¿esa es la razón de por que estabas así? ...- le contestó para que se retuviera nada ya.

\- ... Bueno ... también ... me he sentido un tanto ... no sé ... como que ... solitario ...- el ojiazul se sorprendió cuando eso esa palabra.- ... p-pero no me malentiendas ... en verdad si disfruto el estar contigo ... cada momento ... es algo increíble ... e-en serio ... pero ... a veces me pongo a recordar ... a imaginar en como sería si ... mi viejo amigo estuviera aquí también ... h-hablo de Spike ... siento que ... en ciertos momentos ... qu-quisiera ... regresar en el tiempo y que las cosas vuelvan a ser a como eran antes ... no me refiero a todo ... sino solo ... regresarlo a él a la normalidad... y que este a mi lado de nuevo ... n-no se si entiendas lo que te trato de decir ...- le dijo mirándolo algo preocupado al final.

\- Claro que sí ... aun extrañas a Spike ... y eso es totalmente normal ... pero ... ¿por qué no me contaste de esto antes? ...- con un gesto amable, su pareja soltó otro largo suspiro.

\- No quería ... no quería que lo tomaras mal ... decirte que me sentía solo ... a pesar de que te tengo conmigo ... con todo lo que pasamos juntos y eso ... pero aun así ... no puedo evitar ... sentir que tengo un pequeño vacío dentro de mí ... como si algo me faltara aun ... pienso que ... Spike llevaba ese vació ... y aunque se que el no se ha ido ... que sigue por ahí en alguna parte ... luego de su mutación ... simplemente no es lo mismo ... él ya no esta conmigo ... ni creo que regrese nunca más ...- pronunciaba el de rojo muy melancólico.

\- Ay Raph ... no tienes por que sentirte solo ... aun tienes a tu familia ... Mikey, Donnie, el maestro Splinter ... está April, tu buen amigo Casey también ...y especialmente ... me tienes a mi ...- poniendo una mano sobre la de él.

\- ... Lo sé ... - mientras que el ojiazul le brindaba otra cálida sonrisa.- ... aunque de todos modos siento que me faltara ...- que decayó pues lo vio aun con ese tono de tristeza en sus palabras.- ... no se si lo has notado pero ... Casey ha estado pasando mas tiempo con sus asuntos ... o con April que ... nuestra amistad ... está algo distanciada ... además ... tú también estabas muy ocupado toda la semana ... eso me hizo sentir aun mas ignorado y ... solo ...- encogiendo su piernas sobre la cama.- ... yo solo quisiera que ... qu-que ...y-yo ...- y se cubrió el rostro con la mano para no soltar otro sollozo, su pareja lo abrazó de inmediato.

\- ... Todo está bien ... Raph ... perdóname si también te hice como si lo estuvieras ... o como si no me importaras ... sabes que no es cierto ... aunque ... no me imaginaba que sintieras todo eso ... como no me dices nada ...- dándose cuenta de que el problema era un poco más profundo de lo que creía.

\- ... No soy bueno ... en esto de hablar de mis sentimientos con los demás ... normalmente ... Spike ... estaba para eso ...- le dijo aun muy entristecido.

\- ... Deberías ... te hará sentir mejor ... y ahora sabes que me tienes a mí para esas cosas ... yo te puedo escuchar cada vez que quieres ... ¿de acuerdo? ...- Raph solo aceptó en silencio.- ... Oye ... creo que sé que te podría animar un poco ... ya vuelo ...- y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación a buscarlo, luego de unos segundos volvió con una bolsa en las manos.- ... Feliz Navidad Raph ... - y le entregó la bolsa.- ... si estuve ocupado toda la semana ... fue por esto ...- le dijo sentándose a su lado en espera de que viera lo que es.- ... se que no puedo retroceder en el tiempo y traer a Spike de vuelta ... pero si darte algo que te haga sentir como si lo estuviera ...- el de rojo sacó de la bolsa algo envuelto en papel de regalo con un moño verde, a un costado decía "Para: Raphael ... De: Leonardo ...".- ... aunque también sé que no te agraden mucho estas cosas ... aun así me pareció un buen detalle ...- al terminar de abrirlo por completo pudo ver de que era el obsequio, se trataba de un peluche pero no uno cualquiera, este tenía la forma de una tortuga que se veía idéntica o al menos trataba de verse como su mascota Spike ... hecha con una tela color mostaza oscuro, su caparazón era con tela marrón, sus ojos eran un par de botones de color amarillo pálido, todo hecho a mano, se notaba por que en ciertas partes algunas de sus patitas eran un poco mas grandes o abultadas que otras, si no era perfecto, tenía muchas fallas a parte de esas, pero la intención era la contaba en ese momento. El ojiverde al verlo se quedó sin habla por varios segundos lo que hizo que el de azul se preocupara un poco.- ... ¿Raph? ...- le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, este encogía los hombros mientras que sostenía con mucha fuerza al regalo, también temblaba.- ... lo siento ... creo que fue mala idea que ...- le decía tratando de disculparse al pensar que no debió dársela, pero en eso sintió que Raph lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ... N-no ... m-me ... me encanta ... g-gracias ... Leo ... en serio ...- pronunció muy tembloroso para que al final rompiera en llanto en sus hombros, el de azul algo sorprendido al principio solo lo siguió abrazando un buen rato más con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No hay por que darlas ...- le dijo para luego soltarlo.- ... pero ... por favor ... ya no llores más ... no me siento bien viéndote así ...- le habló mientras le secaba una de sus lagrimas, este se sonrojó un poco con lo que le dijo y se sobaba los ojos para que no viera llorar.

\- ¡Y-ya no estoy llorando! ...- respondió aun con el sonrojo en su cara, Leo solo rió un poco y lo volvió a abrazar, el otro también le correspondió el abrazo, cunado se soltaron Raph se puso a mirar ya feliz su regalo aunque en unos segundos su sonrisa decayó de nuevo.

\- ¿Que pasa? ...- le preguntó el de azul al ver su repentina reacción.

\- ... Pues ... con tu regalo ... me siento algo mal de no tener nada que darte a cambio para esta Navidad ...- le explicó aun triste.

\- Raph ... la verdad yo no quiero que me des nada ... ver que estar feliz es todo lo que me puedes dar ... ese es mi mejor regalo ...- respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Sonaste muy cursi ... ¿sabías?...- contestó el de rojo con algo de cansancio, el ojiazul rió otra vez.

\- Si solo me escuchas tú ... creo que está bien ...- y se aceró para poder besar sus labios.- ... aunque pensándolo bien ... si podrías darme algo ...- añadió luego de soltarlo y mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa, su pareja entendió este gesto.

\- Y te lo daría con gusto ...- le contestó con otra sonrisa pícara para volver a besarlo con más pasión y sometiéndolo en la cama, dejando el peluche aun lado, empezó a saborear con lujuria sus labios mientras que con una mano le quitaba su correa y con la otra cogía la botellita de lubricante puesta en su repisa que iba abriendo, al poder frotarse la manos con el aceite, empezó a introducir lentamente su dedo por su recto, provocando en su pareja unos suaves quejidos.

\- Hnn ...! mmhhh ... gnnn~ ...- soltaba el mayor excitándose con el paso de los segundos.

\- ¿Te gusta esto? ...- le preguntó el de rojo sonriente al ver la expresión de su cara moviendo su dedo dentro de él.

\- ... Ahhh ... s-sehh~ ...h-hazlo ... hazlo de nuevo ... le dijo entre suspiros de placer, el ojiverde cumplió su petición y metío más su dedo y lo movía lentamente.- ...Hng~! ... ahhh ... hfff hfff...mhhh ...- gemía un poco más alto este, su pareja no quiso extenderle mas la espera ya que veía que su parte intima estaba a punto de salir al descubierto, así que comenzó a encajar su miembro por su entrada, Leo entrecerraba con fuerza los ojos, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, el dolor al momento de que entraba era aun inevitable, para que después pueda sacar el genital del mayor y empezar a masturbarlo, al introducir toda su parte inició por mover su caderas de adelante hacia atrás, primero de manera lenta luego iba aumentando la velocidad para excitarse cada ves más.- ... ¡Ahhh! ... ¡s-si! R-raph ... ahhh~ ... j-justo ... justo ahí ... Hnnn...!.- soltaba el de azul para su amante no se detuviera y lo siguiera penetrando, este al escucharlo mostró una sonrisa en la mitad de sus propios gemidos, así que siguió estimulando su miembro mas de prisa y con ese movimiento de vaivén de su pelvis levantando las piernas del de azul y poniéndolas sobre sus hombros.- ... v-voy a ... anhhh~ ... d-deja que me... ¡AHHHH! ...- alzaba el volumen de sus gemidos al poder percibir en todo su cuerpo que se acercaba el momento para eyacular, y con un poco de estimulación de parte del ojiverde lo pudo lograr, salpicándose la semilla en su pecho, aun así Raph no llegaba a su clímax por completo así que solo lo siguió penetrando un par de veces mas y volviendo a levantar sus piernas, el mayor continuó con sus quejidos.

\- Hah ... Ahhh ... Annghhfff~ ...! L-leo ...! ... ¡Anghhh! ... huff huff ... hannn~ ...!- empezaba a estremecerse el de rojo sintiendo que llegaba al límite de su orgasmo, luego pudo vacearse dentro del mayor.

\- Hnnn ... Raph ...- soltó por última vez el de azul antes de que su pareja cayera rendida en su pecho respirando de manera entrecortada al igual que él, casi un minuto pasó para que se calmaran y recuperen el aliento perdido y solo se abrazaron sonrientes, con un largo silencio de por medio.

\- ... Aun no puedo creer que le escribieras una carta a ese Santa ...- cortó el silenció el menor de los dos.- ... si solo querías hacerlo, me lo hubieras pedido ...- sin desaparecer esa sonrisa un tanto burlona de su rostro.

\- ... Pero si tú también le escribiste ... aunque no quisiste enviársela ...- le dijo este defendiéndose, lo que sorprendió al de rojo.

\- ¿Cómo es que ...? ... ¡¿acaso leíste lo que escribí?! ...- preguntó algo alterado.

\- La hoja entera ... lo siento pero ... deberías tener más cuidado de donde tiras tus cosas ...- contestó aun sonriente.- ...si no ... ¿como explicas lo de tu peluche? ...- el ojiverde se sonrojó mucho, había puesto parte de lo que sentía por el mayor ahí.

\- E-estaba aburrido y-y sin nada que hacer ¿okay? ... a-además escribí lo que se me vino a la mente en ese momento aparte de que ...- se excusaba este pero su pareja le cogió la mejilla.

\- ... Te amo ...- le dijo con cierto sonrojo también, el otro se le quedó mirándole a los ojos por unos segundos aunque al final le respondió.

\- Y-yo también ... Feliz Navidad ...- y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, una sonrisa invadió su rostro cuando lo hacía, ya no se sentía vacío como antes algo lo estaba llenando ... Leonardo ... sabía a partir de ahora que podía contar con él al igual que lo hacía su mascota cada vez que quisiera ... estuvieron un rato acurrucados muya cálidamente sobre la cama para que pronto el de azul se tenga que ir antes de que se quede dormido ahí también. Al fin llegó la mañna de Navidad, y como era de esperarse el mas ansioso de todos era el pequeño que ya se había levantado antes que todos.

\- ¡Ya es Navidad, ya es navidad! ...- gritaba corriendo hacia la sala.- ... WOW ¡mira todos estos regalos! ... ¡Santa trajo más este año! ...- viendo todos los obsequios que habían bajo el árbol mientras iba a despertar a todos sus hermanos.

\- ¡Donnie! ¡Donnie! ... ¡hay que despertarse ahora! ... ¡Ya es ...!.- entraba por la puerta de la habitación del de morado pero vio que se quejaba al despertarse por tanto ruido que hacía y luego lo miró cansado y sobándose la cara.- ... F-feliz Navidad, Donnie ...- le dijo algo sonrojado este.

\- Feliz Navidad Mikey ...- le dijo sonriendo un poco.

\- ¡Ven hay muchos regalos en la sala! ...- le respondió más animado y corrió para avisar a otro de sus hermanos, esta vez a la que tenía bandana azul.- ¡Leo! ¡Leo!¡LEOOOO! ...- saltando sobre su cama lo que hizo que este se despierte asustado.- ¡Deja de dormir! ¡Ya amaneció! ¡levántate! ... ¡Es Navidad hermano! ¡hay que abrir todos los regalos! ... ven así sin cambiarte si quieres ... ¡pero ven ahora! ... -le gritó para salir de ahí en busca del que faltaba por despertarse, el mayor solo se volvió a tirar en la cama sumamente cansado todavía por lo de anoche.

\- ¡Raph! ¡Raph! ... ¡te dije que Santa si existía! ...¡mira todos los regalos que dejó bajo el ...!- entraba al cuarto de temperamental hermano aunque se fijó que estaba durmiendo acurrucado con un peluche en forma de tortuga.

\- ¿Huh? ...- dijo aun somnoliento y abriendo un solo ojo al oír tanto alboroto, en eso el de naranja le quitó el peluche riendo.

\- Hahaha ¿desde cuando que tienes esto? ..- le preguntó mirando el regalo con gracia.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Dame eso! ...- contestó molesto y con rubor en sus mejillas tratando de quitárselo, pero el menor no se lo permitió.

\- ¡Si lo quieres, tendrás que atraparme ...!.- le respondió para salir corriendo de su habitación.

\- ¡AGHH! ¡MIKEEEEEEY! ...- gritó para ir a perseguirlo por todas la casa.- ... ¡Devuélveme eso ahora! ¡O te voy a sacar de tu caparazón a golpes! ..- lo amenazaba mientras lo seguía persiguiendo, su hermano solo se reía pero estaba comenzando a desistir.

\- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! ... te lo doy si me dices de donde lo sacaste ... ¿quien te lo dio? ...- dijo parando de correr aunque el de rojo seguía viniendo a toda velocidad detrás de él.

\- ¡Eso ...!- arrebatándole el peluche.- ¡no te importa ...!- y lo cogió con fuerza para que se lo lleve de nuevo, el pequeño lo miraba gracioso.

\- Bueno quien sea que te lo haya dado ... te debe encantar demasiado como para que duermas con él hahahaha ..- bromeó este para luego dirigirse a la sala, el ojiverde aun lo miraba colérico, pero al voltear notó que el de azul estaba ahí mirándolo con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara aun más.

\- N-no digas nada ...-le dijo abrazando más su peluche para que no haga ningún comentario de lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¡Oye Raph ven rápido! ... ¡creo que encontré un regalo tuyo! ... ¡y no es carbón!...- gritó el de naranja desde la sala.- ... me pregunto en cual de estos estará el robot que hace pizzas que pedí ...- decía buscando tal obsequio de entre los demás debajo del árbol de Navidad.

Continuará ...

* * *

Okay ... este capítulo definitivamente resultó como el cuádruple de lo que tenía pensado ... rompí mi record anterior ... merezco más regalos yaaaay ... pero ¡¿porque demonios mi mente tiene que ser tan simple y a la vez tan compleja?! ... como me odio por eso ;u; en cima tuve que eliminar muchas partes y omitir otras ya que sino nunca acababa, como que April y Casey no pasaron la navidad con las tortugas ... así que hice que ellos se durmieran temprano como lo hacen en su pais de origen USA que se duermen antes de las doce creo y abren los regalos al día siguiente hahaha aqui en cambio es lo opuesto a esa hora es cuando empieza el party hard y abrimos los regalos como locos comiendo nuestro pavito ... somos unos loquishos ;3;

Bueno espero que hayan entendido los dos complejos de Raphael en este chapter, el primero si esta claro creo: aun siente temor por eso del amor y ya saben xD ... el segundo: solo quería alguien que lo escuchara hablar de lo que sentía cada vez que quería ... pero no sabía que ya lo tenía ... Leo c: (damn todo eso rimó :v) ojalá no les haya parecido muy complicado o demasiado forzado, si fue así sorry ... estoy tan cansada y estresada por esta historia que a veces ni pienso bien en lo que escribo :'v

Este es un un especial navideño ... o eso pensé hacer ... pero salió mas fail ... aun así espero les haya gustado ... o tal vez lo odiaron no se TuT lo que sea que pienses te suplico que me lo pongas en tu review por favor ... sino me da la ansiedad y me lanzo por la ventana directa al pavimento okno ya exagero ... pero en serio me puedo arrodillar antes ustedes y pedirles su opinión ... porfis? trabaje muy duro en esto ... casi se me sale las manos y los ojos ... y aunque no salio como yo quería(salio solo 10% de como lo había imaginado) ... me esforcé ;_;

Y eso es todo, nos leemos en la próxima! ... como son muchas palabras esta vez no me pidan perfección .. ignoren mis errores como siempre xD

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS, QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA!** Bye bye~ :)

PS: no haré ya un especial de año nuevo, tampoco la continuación del especial navideño en el siguiente chapter, ya queda en su hermosa imaginación de como la continuan luego de Mikey buscaba su regalo rarongo ... por flojera y por el bien de mi mano y mi cerebro... tal vez me tome un descanso de unos meses ... mentira xD trataré de subir en la segunda semana de enero o antes no lo se ya veré cx


	13. Estaremos sanos y salvos Parte 1

*Abre las puertas* Boom Baby!_~ *_se fija que ya no hay nadie* ... *se escucha el sonido de los grillos* ... sniff sniff ... okay solo comencemos con esto de una vez TTwTT

**_Carla de Killer: _**_Como era un especial navideño pues tenía que ser a esa hora sino no tenía mucho sentido ;u; estoy sorprendida de que te causé tantas cosas solo con ese capítulo ... me pone a pensar mucho xD Awwww omg no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso, y yo que ni pensé ser la escritora favorita de nadie TuT y me alaga mas todo lo que dices de mi toque especial y todo waaaaa voy a llorar un mar de lágrimas :'v pero bueno yo te adoro más hermanita! y gracias por la idea que me diste también la vez pasada :) REO IS EVERYTHING! Saludos ~_

**_LD-Mei: _**_A ti, si a ti te quería ver 737 no se si sentirme orgullosa o triste al lograr que lloraras por fin con algo? por que sí, tu corazón es medio roca xD Gracias sensei! me alegra saber de que te gustó el capi y también el lemon que lo estoy aprendiendo de tí ;u; ... fueron más de 3 días de arduo trabajo y dedicación escribiendo, pero valieron la pena, cada hora TuT sigue transmitiéndome tu sabiduría perv por el resto de lo siglos ~_

**_MAndrew:_**_ Como no amar el peluchito de Spike? si lo hizo Leo con sus propias manos :'D yo solo tengo a Donnie, y con el duermo todas las noches refeliz ;3; Abrazos también~_

**_kiara. martinez. 790: _**_Si debe ser ... porque fueron como más de 17 000 palabras, parece exagerado pero no estoy mintiendo ... por eso me duele la mano mucho ... y el cerebro xD :'v ... Oh yo también pero esa otra parejita aun esta en espera, me quiero enfocar un tiempito mas en el Reo, por lo que pongo a Mikey aun confundido por sus sentimientos, se que ya van muchos capitulos así pero ... en si yo considero a Mikey muy distraído en todo, hasta en eso del amor, como alguien que se olvida de las cosas muy rápido y no le da tanta importancia a cosas que debería, es como un niño, aunque lo que siente ahora lo esta poniendo algo más atento pero bueno ... Raph le dio lo que Leo quería solamente?) a los dos les encantaron sus regalos xD Cuídate ~_

**_littlebonnie:_**_ El RaphxLeo y el MikeyxDonnie son lo mejor de este mundo te digo, son tan aksijcvduvjfihi ;w; ... hahaha omg ummm gracias por la explicación? xD la verdad no lo sabía y yo que pensaba que era por el anime y eso, aunque igual jamas me ha pasado, ni creo que pase ... así es mejor para que nadie se de cuenta que soy enferma ewe Cuídate y saludos ~_

**_Murasaki Tachibana: _**_Yaaaay pensé que te habías ido a leer otras cosas xD no te preocupes, la pereza le da a cualquiera, en especial a mi que ya encontró un cómodo hogar en mi cuerpo y nunca se irá ... jamás TuT ... también gracias, es bueno que te agrade la manera en que llevo su relación, trato de hacerlo de lo más natural posible ;u; y que gusto que a ti también te gustara el lemon aunque piense que no este tan genial pero al leer lo que me escribiste estoy cambiando de parecer ... creo :'D hahaha Leo será siempre, pero siempre UKE! forever xD así como que Raph sera siempre el seme ... sea la pareja que le toque?) :v mhhhhh creo que Donnie será mas un suke que otra cosa aunque aun lo estoy decidiendo xD Fuertes abrazos! ~_

**_MissKitty: _**_La verdad no lo creo, de hecho yo pongo esa partecita para que les cause gracia mas que ser solo una advertencia xD por que se que cuanto más restringido y advertido te lo ponga mas ganas te darán ganas de verlo ewe ... como pudiste pensar que lo dejaría así tirado como otros? nuuuu eso jamás :v yo amo mi historia con todas las fibras de mi ser, aun así me tome un año en actualizar (ojalá no pase lol) NUNCA PERO NUNCA! lo voy a dejar, no importa si me torturan y todo, el Reo es primero :) y en serio me da la felicidad saber que te agradó el capitulo anterior ... hahaha bueno ya me han llegado unas buenas amenazas con katanazos incluidos y no quiero mas TuT pero igual se aceptan? :v xD ... o-okay okay ... baja el cuchillito porfa ya te traigo tu chapter, nu me mates D: sino no hay continuación y todos te echaran la culpa ;3; ... en fin Besos y abrazos ~_

**_Princesa andrmeda:_**_ Por la clase de review como el que me has dejado es por lo que sigo con el fic ( y por el Reo ... o lemon okno), en serio muchas muchas gracias desde lo mas profundo de mi extraño corazón por tus palabras que me alientan, y hacen que no pierda la fe en este pequeño talento para escribir que recién estoy notando, me dan ganas de cruzar la pantalla e ir a apapacharte ahora mismo :'v ... ni siquiera puedo captar hasta ahora que tuvo mi historia para que cambiaras de opinión sobre el tcest así y por todo lo que causó en ti, estoy como que: "WTF? he hecho magia?" ... no creo que seas una depravada, yo debería serlo por que soy la lo escribe en primer lugar lol y si me encantan me que dejen reviews por que siento que es una recompensa a tantas horas frente a la pantalla TuT (sin lugar a duda usaré lentes en unos pocos años más) y aprecio cada una sin excepción! ... y eso es precisamente lo que quería que alguien me dijera ... sobre el trama y el desarrollo de los personajes, dios ... MUCHAS GRACIAS! ;A; ahora se que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en esos __aspectos que tanto me preocupan ya que si tienes razón, lo que hace a un fic grande es el trama, y me pone tan pero tan feliz saber que les guste el mío, es como un sueño saberlo*O* denle también las gracias a mi imaginación que es algo compleja pero muy creativa a veces xD ... me gusta responder a todos (casi) mis reviews porque así siento que tengo mas cercanía con mis lectores :) ... eso y para decirles un par de cosillas lol y no, no me he aburrido con tu review de hecho me ha encantado, los reviews mas largos son los que más aprecio, más me conmueven y me hacen llorar :'v ... y bueno con respecto a la idea que me diste ummm voy a ver si lo pongo en el siguiente chapter la verdad si me agradó, pero tendré que ver, gracias de nuevo por el aporte y por todo el apoyo que me brindas ;) Un muy fuerte abrazo, cuídate y besos ~_

En serio muchas gracias a todos los que miran mi fic, los amuuuuuu TT3TT ... como ya es mucha cosa y para no aburrirlos más, pues que comience

ADVERTENCIA: El contenido sexual explícito que acostumbro poner ... y mas de lo que les encanta! yo se que sí, no me mientan xD

* * *

**ESTAREMOS SANOS Y SALVOS Parte 1**

Ya han pasado un par de semanas y las cosas muestran aun una apariencia tranquila, la hora del patrullaje se había convertido en algo que parecía un tanto innecesario, la cuidad de New York se veía más apacible exceptuando por algunas situaciones menores en donde las tortugas debían actuar para ayudar a los más necesitados y casi la única razón por la que seguían con esta vigilancia por las noches, pero aun así debían hacerlo puesto que los héroes están ahí en todo momento para auxiliar a los claman por ayuda.

También otras fechorías del los Dragones Púrpuras que hasta ahora parecían no entender la lección, no se ni para que se molestaban al fin y al cabo venían nuestros héroes para dar fin a sus supuestas tropelías pero en realidad no eran rivales para ellos, lo únicos que podrían competir contra estos ninjas eran en su mayoría los mutantes que poco a poco y por desgracia fueron aumentando con el paso del tiempo y en tanto por culpa de las mismas tortugas que hayan aparecido más, pero eso no significaba que no se las arreglaron cada vez que un nuevo mutante se les presentaba.

Tampoco olvidémonos de Oraku Saki o mas conocido por su otro nombre: Destructor, líder del clan del Pie y el vengativo archienemigo de Splinter y sus discípulos, luego de lo que sucedió con Karai el día de su mutación, que de paso los culpó de nuevo por eso aumentando más las magnitudes de su vendetta, no fue visto por ellos otra vez, ni a él ni a sus soldados, es como si se hubieran esfumado de la nada sin motivo, de todas formas los chicos no descartaban que se podía aparecer en cualquier inesperado momento.

Y por supuesto no omitir a los Kraang, unos malvados alienígenas provenientes de la Dimensión X con forma de cerebros andantes pero determinados en dominar el planeta Tierra a toda costa para convertirla en un lugar solo habitable para ellos, fueron los primeros villanos con los que se toparon las tortugas el día en que ellos salieron a la superficie por primera vez y con los que empezaron sus aventuras y larga travesía para convertirse en los héroes que estaban destinados a ser.

Ya habían detenido uno de sus mayores planes y salvaron al mundo de lo que podría haber sido el fin de la especie humana y de todo lo que habitaba en ella, sin embargo estos extraterrestres no se iban a dar por vencido aun, a pesar de que no habían mostrado pistas desde hace como unos meses eso no significaba que no estuvieran ideando algo, la calma iba ha ser rota en poco tiempo. Nos trasladaremos en su escondite secreto dentro de un edificio abandonado.

\- Kraang, el Kraang esta recibiendo un glorioso mensaje del líder de los Kraang conocido como Kraang Supremo .- le dijo unos de estos robots alieníngenas a otro en su tanto extraño idioma mientras que otros cerebros extraterrestres en sus pequeñas máquinas que les permitían flotar hacían que el mensaje se transmitiera en vivo, todos los robots se acercaron al ver a quien los lideraba en la pantalla, luego hicieron un saludo alzando los brazos, moviendo los dedos y solo repitiendo la palabra "Kraang" un par de veces (wtf? :v)

\- Cuando el mutágeno consiga al fin las propiedades deseados por Kraang para la conquista, el plan conocido como plan para invadir la Tierra se iniciará ... ¡y Kraang por fin tomará el control de este planeta que será solo para Kraang! ...- manifestó el supremo líder a todos sus subordinados.- ¡a Kraang ya no lo detendrá esas patéticas tortugas de nuevo! ...- haciendo que los demás alienígenas lo aclamaran más fuerte por las órdenes que daba, esto no era nada bueno.

Ya estaban cerca de poder perfeccionar el mutágeno que lo usarían para esparcirlo por todos lados convirtiendo a las personas y todo rastro de vida ahí en quien sabe que esta vez simplemente para que ellos pudieran habitarla. Era una noche fría y lluviosa en la ciudad, casi nadie andando por las calles, debía de estar en sus casas calentándose por la frigidez del ambiente ... y hablando de calentarse.

En las alcantarillas, lugar exacto donde estos ninjas residían, aun ignorantes de lo que estos malvados tramaban, ya que todo era aun calma para ellos, en uno de los cuartos, ese que se encontraba al fondo de todos estaban dos tortugas echadas sobre la cama.

El tenía los ojos verde tóxico abrazaba por detrás al que los tenía de color azul mientras besaba con mucha ternura su cuello, el otro mostraba una larga sonrisa con las mejillas algo ruborizadas al sentir el cálido contacto de la boca de su pareja con su piel verdusca, solo unos pocos minutos después esos pequeños besos se hicieron más apasionantes comenzando a bajar su manos hacia esa parte íntima del mayor de los dos, el de azul podía sentirlo perfectamente, también lo espera con ciertas ansias, pero por unos segundos algo hizo que se desconcentrara de ese momento, como si lo perturbara, un espasmo de inseguridad invadió su cabeza.

\- E-espera Raph ...- dijo este deteniendo a su pareja y volteando para verlo.

\- ¿Qué? ...- preguntó el de rojo sin entender la razón de esto.

\- Creo ... creo que algo no está bien ...- contestó con un tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? ... ¿acaso estaba haciendo algo mal? o es que no te ...- respondía el ojiverde pero el otro lo interrumpió.

\- No no ... no me refiero a "eso" ... es que ... no se, tuve como un extraño presentimiento de la nada ... como si algo malo fuera a pasar pronto ... y me estuvieran advirtiendo ... ¿no lo has sentido alguna vez? ...- le dijo sentándose en la cama.

\- Ehhhhh para serte sincero ... no ...- respondió un tanto cansado.- ... pienso que ya te estás preocupando mucho de nuevo ... no va a pasar nada ... al menos creo que no ahora ...- y comenzó a acercarse más hacia él.

\- Sí pero en serio sentí que ... mhhh ... ahh Hehehe~ Raph ...- le trató de explicar otra vez aunque sintió la lengua de su amante recorrer su cuello y como lo había aclarado antes eso le provocaba cosquillas.- ...Hehehe ya Raph ... sabes ... hahaha mhhh~ ahhh sabes que odio eso ... hehehe ~...- mas el de rojo solo continuaba cogiendo sus brazos y probando su deliciosa piel .- ... hahaha y-ya deja de hacer eso hehehehe~ ... no en serio ... ya deja de hacerlo ...- le dijo riendo al principio pero luego lo alejó de él y lo miró serio.

\- Al menos ya no pareces estar tan preocupado ...- respondió con una grata sonrisa.

\- No, ahora estoy irritado ...- contestó aun sin ganas el de azul, su pareja le sonrió más y se acercó para poder besarlo con vehemencia, mientras lo hacía volteó su bandana de modo que ahora Leo no podía ver nada, esto lo sorprendió y en eso sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba.- ...¿Qu-que estás haciendo? ...- preguntó aun sin observar lo que ocurría.

\- Probando algo nuevo ...- escuchó proveniente del otro.- ... además la vista es buena desde aquí ...- con lujuria en sus palabras teniendo las piernas del mayor alrededor de su cuello mientras que todo el torso estaba en el aire.

\- Raph ... ¡b-bájame! ...- dijo el de azul algo desesperado aun sin ser capaz mirar pero el de rojo ignorando su mandato utilizó su lengua de nuevo pero esta vez para lamer la parte baja de este, parece que cuando indicó que probaría algo nuevo se refería a otra cosa también .- Hnn ...! ahhh~ - soltó un par de veces el de azul al sentir que relamía esa zona y lo cubría con su saliva.- ...Nnff nnff mmhh ... Anghh! Ah ... Raph! ...- cuando por fin pudo liberar el miembro de su plastrón luego comenzó a masturbarlo pero su lengua aun no había terminado con lo suyo, inició por pasarla por su entrada como queriendo lubricarlo con su saliva mientras que con su mano seguía estimulando el genital del mayor.

\- ...Hfff Hfff! R-Raph ... bájame ... Ahhh! ...-pidió una vez más soltándose de la bandana al moverse cuando arqueaba su cabeza del placer, pero el ojiverde seguía sin obedecerlo y continuaba por meter ligeramente su lengua dentro de él y a moverla lentamente para que quede todo húmedo.- ... Hnnf...! Anghh! ... Ahhh ... A-Ahhhh~ ...- así el de rojo pudo hacer que este eyacule un poco manchando el pecho con su semen mientras que se relamía los labios como si hubiera degustado de un exquisito plato, ya lo había dejado en la superficie de la cama

\- Hmmm mhhh ...- trataba de calmarse un poco luego de toda esa éxtasis y sentía que su pareja recostaba su mentón sobre el final del pecho, ascendía cada vez más para poder llegar a su boca y lograr besarlo, hicieron contacto visual de nuevo, el menor de los dos con esa sonrisa satisfactoria y el otro aun intentando recuperar en algo el aliento.- ... ¿Ya terminaste de probar? ...- preguntó con cierto disgusto después, ya se había cansado que solo estuviera jugando con él, creo que quería llegar al grano de una vez.

\- Heh ... sabes, me gusta más cuando me lo pides ...- le dijo de manera traviesa este.

\- Si si si ... Oh Raph por favor házmelo ahora ...- mostrando cansancio y desinterés en sus palabras.

\- No eres divertido .. ¿lo sabías? ...- contestó con algo de desagrado al escuchar el tono de su respuesta pero tampoco quería seguir esperando más así que quiso empezar con su trabajo e inició por penetrarlo levantando un poco sus piernas, aunque la saliva aun prevalecía en su entrada Leo soltó un quejido de dolor por la intromisión del miembro, este aun traía su flácida hombría sobresaliéndole de su plastrón que volvía a ponerse dura con los impetuosos movimientos de su pareja .- Gnnn ... Hmm mhhh ... ahhh L-leo~ ...- vociferaba entrecortadamente este al sentir que los cálidos músculos de la cavidad del mayor hacían fricción con su masculinidad que provocaban que el tope de su excitación se hiciera más fácil de alcanzar con cada embestida que daba.

\- Huff huff ... Anghh! ... y-ya ... Hnnff Mmmhh~ ... ya n-no te detengas ... Ahh annghff~! ...- a manera de suplica dijo el ojiazul aunque de todos modos el otro no iba a parar, pero junto a la experiencia que ganaba Raphael con el paso del tiempo, ya sabía más o menos donde era el punto exacto en que tenía ir el curso de sus movimientos para que Leonardo disfrutara sin estragos del acto sexual, aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas mientras hacia lo posible por no soltar las piernas de su amante por tanto placer que le recorría en el cuerpo.

Apretaba sus muslos un poco y más gotas de sudor aparecían en su piel, en eso inició por acercar más su cabeza al del azul aun respirando con mucha dificultad al igual que el otro que provocaba que todo ese vapor que expulsaban por la boca se convirtieran en más gotas de sudor, lo pegaba cerca de su mejilla y lo movía por su cuello mientras continuaba penetrándolo cada vez con más potencia, ya estaba llegando al punto de su excitación máxima y no pudo evitar morder con fuerza el cuello de Leo cuando comenzaba a vacearse dentro de él.

\- ...¡A-ahhhh! ...- gritó el de azul cogiendo las sabanas con rapidez al sentir que unos dientes apretaban impulsivamente la piel de su cuello, este repentino acto hizo que de nuevo volviera a eyacular pero esta vez expulsando más fluidos. Raph se había desplomado en la cama al lado suyo tratando de calmarse luego de toda la emoción, pasó cerca de medio minuto y cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a su pareja, notó que esta estaba calmada pero observaba detenidamente el techo perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Aun sigues preocupado por eso? ...- le dijo para romper el silencio.

\- Un poco si ... - contestó sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.- no se porque tuve ese presentimiento de la nada ... aunque no creo que sea solo por pura casualidad ... tiene que ver con algo estoy seguro ... algo terrible podría pasar tal vez no hoy ni mañana ... pero si pronto ...- mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Sabes que cuanto más te preocupas por algo ... es peor ¿verdad? ...- respondió el de rojo haciendo que Leo voltee a verlo y se pusiera a pensar por unos segundos.

\- Lo se ... - indicó volviendo a ver el techo.

\- ¿Entonces? ...- le dijo algo cansado.

\- Solo ... *suspiro* ... que aun me deja pensando nada más ...- habló mirándolo de nuevo.- ... eso y ... ¿como quieres que le explique a los demás cuando me pregunten de esto? ...- señalando las marcas de dientes que habían quedado impregnadas en su cuello luego de que Raph lo mordiera, este rió un poco.

\- Simplemente diles que te mordió un mosquito, no sé ... invéntate algo ...- dijo poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca en forma relajada.

\- No creo que un mosquito deje una huella así ...- contestó disgustado.

\- Uno muy grande si ...- respondió el de rojo a manera de broma, el ojiazul le seguí disgustando su comportamiento.

\- Para que me molesto en decírtelo ... de todos modos no te preocupas por nada ...- respondía este parándose de la cama.

\- Oye espera no quise decir eso ...- trataba de apaciguarlo un poco pero seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No, esta bien ... igual ya me debo ir a dormir ... o pensar en alguna forma de como explicar tu "marca" ... Buenas Noches ...- dicho de mala gana para cerrar la puerta, dejando a Raph solo en su habitación.

\- Que gruñón ...- dijo este y se echó en la cama para poder descansar, Leo también al llegar a su cuarto intentó parar de pensar en esa repentina señal de peligro que recorrió su mente por unos segundos, luego de dar varias vueltas y de cambiar de posición muchas veces logró conciliar el sueño ...

_"Recuerdo las lágrimas que bajaban por tu rostro_

_Cuando dije que nunca te dejaría ir ..."_

El escenario de encontrarse en el primer piso de un edificio abandonado rodeado con muchos Kraang disparándoles con sus rayos era lo que ahora afrontaban el ojiverde y el ojiazul , se encontraban combatiéndolos, por una parte parecía que todo iba a favor de estas tortugas, Raph atacando a cualquier alienígena que se le cruzara por su lado con sus sais y patadas, Leo partiendo a la mitad a los robots con los hábiles movimientos de sus katanas, pasó unos minutos más hasta que el de rojo destruyó de un golpe al último Kraang que quiso atacarlo o al menos del lado que le tocaba.

\- ¡Ha! ... ¡Váyanse despidiendo de sus planes pedazos de hojalata! ...- gritó orgulloso teniendo a aquel robot bajo sus pies, pero no se daba cuenta del peligro que lo acechaba, el de azul escuchando su voz volteó a mirarlo luego de acabar con otro extraterrestre, pudo observa que uno estaba en la parte posterior del ojiverde apuntándolo con una arma pero este no se daba cuenta, ese era el que faltaba, esto aterró al mayor.

\- ¡Raph! ¡detrás de tí! ...-le advirtió con todas sus fuerzas para que lograra escucharlo, el de rojo volteó un tanto confundido pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el Kraang había apretado el botón del arma para que salieran disparados dos rayos láser, la dirección apuntó justó en el pecho de la tortuga, el impacto fue tal que los rayos atravesaron su cuerpo.

_"Cuando las sombras de la oscuridad_

_Acababan con toda tu luz ..."_

¡RAAAAAPH! ...- gritó aun más, solo podía estirar los brazos intentando alcanzarlo pero pareciera que el mundo se hiciera más lento en ese momento como si quisiera detenerse tal vez por eso no llegó a tiempo, veía la manera en que el disparo perforaba el torso de su pareja frente a sus ojos con pequeños chorros de sangre esparciéndose por los aires.- ¡NOOOOOO! ...- este calló al suelo luego de tal impacto, el robot se acercaba mas y mas alistándose para intentar darle otro, pero Leo ya no iba a volver a permitir eso así que de un golpe de su espada lo cortó a la mitad para que no lograra su cometido, luego fue corriendo a donde se encontraba el de rojo.- ... ¡Raph, Raph! ...- siguió gritando aun desesperado, se arrodilló frente suyo y levantó su cabeza con cuidado, notó que estaba en un pequeño charco de sangre que iba creciendo poco a poco, comenzaron a brillarle los ojos al verlo en esas condiciones, con esa gran herida abierta.- R-raph ...- pronunció otra vez de forma temblorosa, sentía como un nudo en la garganta, el de rojo abría los ojos lentamente.

_"Recuerdo que me dijiste_

_Que por favor no te dejara solo ..."_

\- L- ... ¿L-leo? ...- contestó muy débil y observando todo algo borroso, se quejó muy fuerte por el dolor.

\- ¡Raph! ...- dijo mas preocupado al escucharlo, el ojiverde comenzó por levantar su brazo y lo puso sobre la cara del ojiazul, pero en eso toció muy fuerte salpicándole unas gotas de sangre en la cara de Leo, el disparo había logrado dañarle el pulmón, este solo podía espantarse más.

\- ... L-leo ... per ... p-perdóname ... t-tenías razón ... s-siempre l-la tienes ...- pronunció intentando verle a los ojos.

\- N-no ... yo soy el que prometió protegerte a toda costa ... ante todo ... y-y no lo hice ... tú perdóname ... p-por favor ...- respondía luchando por no romper en sollozos en ese momento.

\- Yo ... l-lo ... lo s-siento tanto ... Leo ... y-yo ...yo ...- fue lo último que dijo dejando caer su brazo y desplomándolo en el suelo porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas, sus ojos ya no volvieron a dar otro pestañeo.

\- ¿Qu-que? ...¡Raph! ¡Raph! ¡RAAAAPH ... ! ... Raph ...- gritaba desperadamente su nombre escapándole una lágrima por el rostro.- ... N-noo ... nooo... p-por favor ...- y soltaba más lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba con lamento, tocaba su pecho y se enteraba de lo peor, su corazón había dejado de latir ...- ... No ... ¡No, NO, NOOOOO! ... por ... ¡¿P-POR QUEEEEE?! ...¡n-nooo ...! ¡Y-yo debía protegerte! ... ¡Y no lo hice!- continuaba abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas, no le importaba en los más mínimo que se estuviera manchando con su sangre.- ...por que ... ¿p-por qué no han llegado a-aun? ... dijeron qu-que llegarían pronto ... Mikey ... D-donnie ... ¿d-donde están? ...- no lo soltaba de entre sus brazos y lloraba desconsolademente, comenzaba a notar que su piel se tornaba un poco más gris, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo ... y cierta la culpa lo consumía, eso hizo que diera un grito colérico.- ... ¡RAAAAAAPH...!

_"Pero todo eso ya está muerto_

_ya acabó ... ya pasó ..."_

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ...

Se despertó de gritando manera agitada Leonardo, se encontraba sudando mucho, divisó a su alrededor, aún era de noche, mitad de la madrugada y todavía seguía en su habitación, entonces eso quería decir que todo lo que sucedió fue un ...

\- ... Sueño ... todo era un sueño ...ahhh ~ .- dijo cogiéndose la cabeza para intentar calmarse.- ... Dios ... por un momento pensé que ... pero ... en serio se sentía tan real ...- se decía así mismo porque pensó que había perdido a Raph para siempre, que ya no iba ha estar más junto a él sin embargo solo se trataba de una pesadilla y una muy horrible.- ... sabía que ese extraño presentimiento quería decirme algo ... no sé si era esto ... o ... o tal vez aun no ocurre ...- luego de poder tranquilizarse un poco volvió a angustiarse, ¿por que se le presentaban cosas así? ... ¿como si de verdad quisieran advertirles de algo? se echó otra vez pero seguía preocupado, no podía conciliar el sueño, aun con temor de volver a toparse con esa terrible pesadilla, luego de varias horas recién logró dormir aunque ya casi en vano porque estaba comenzando a amanecer.

Tuvo que levantarse de todas maneras, fue a lavarse la cara para ver si eso lo despertaba más porque parecía casi un zombie que andaba por toda la guarida, eso no ayudo del todo, se observaba en el espejo con unas ojeras que si eran un poco notables sobándose sus cansados ojos, dio un gran bostezo, y regresó a su cuarto para poder cambiarse y dirigirse a la cocina, al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta que los demás ya estaban desayunando allí, cuando vio al ojiverde se quedó un tanto tieso, hace horas él estaba agonizando en un charco de sangre en sus sueños pero ahora se encontraba peleando con Mikey por el cereal.

\- ¿Solo un poquito si, si, SIIIIII? ...- le rogaba el pequeño juntando sus manos al mas temperamental.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no! ...- respondió el de bandana roja de mala manera.

\- ¡Si somos hermanos! ... ¡se supone que nos compartimos las cosas! ...- le explicó este intentando coger la caja de cereal.

\- ¡Pero tú tienes tus cosas y yo las mías! ¡así que si quieres algo de cereal te lo tendrás que comprar tú mismo! ...- contestó impidiendo que se lleve la caja y poniéndola de su lado, aunque era cierto lo que dijo Mikey, él tenía una regla especial cuando se trataba de sus pertenencias.

\- ¡Es que ya se me acabó el mío! ... ¡anda Raph no seas egoísta! ...- volvía a pedirle el de naranja.

\- ¡Aghh! ¡que NOO! ...- dijo como última palabra ya que luego se sirvió todo el contenido en su tazón lleno de leche, dejando que el pequeño suelte una queja de tristeza; Leo luego de dar un suspiro decidió que era momento de entrar finalmente.

\- Buenos días ...- habló este calmado mientras se sentaba en la mesa con los otros que los saludaron al verlo.

\- Hey ...- dijo Raph pasándose el cereal pero en eso notó el rostro de cansancio que traía el ojiazul.- ... ¿por que esa cara? ...- mostrándose confundido, Leo estaba sirviéndose un poco de pan y volteó a verlo por la pregunta.

\- Nada solo ... cansado ... eso es todo ... no pude dormir bien anoche ...- contestó untando la mermelada en el pan.

\- Me preguntó por que ...- menciono bajo y de manera indirecta el de rojo con una sonrisa, ya que suponía que fue por lo que hicieron por la noche, volteaba para comer otro bocado aunque vio que Mikey también estaba dispuesto a darle una cucharada a su plato y lo atrapó antes de que lo haga, lo observó con una mirada furiosa a lo que el pequeño mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, se alejó un poco hacia tras muy rápido y miró hacia otro lado silbando como si no hubiese pasado nada, aun lo seguía viendo molesto pero no quiso decirle nada aunque si le hizo una señal con los dedos como si le estuviera diciendo: "Te estoy observando" (así como en el meme), y continuó comiendo.

El de azul mordía su pan aun pensativo por su sueño, tenía que significar algo ... o tal vez no y solo se preocupaba demasiado, miraba hacia su lado derecho perdido en sus pensamientos sin embargo para la dirección en la que veía era donde estaba Donnie hojeando el periódico y tomando un sorbo de su taza de café que luego de hacerlo sintió algo extraño y cuando se fijó que Leo veía en dirección a él, comenzó a mirarlo extrañado, él líder parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, unos segundos después le dijo.

\- Ehhh ... ¿Leo? ...- y moviéndole la mano para que saliera de su trance, este al escucharlo paró de hacerlo y vio que el de morado lo miraba con una cara rara.

\- ¿Que? ... ah no no es nada ... solo ... estaba pensando Donnie ...- contestó para que lo dejara de observar así.

\- Esta ... bien ... pero en realidad te iba a preguntar por esa marca ... esa que tienes acá ... parece una mordida ... - y señalando su propio cuello para que el de azul mirara el suyo que al tocarlo recordó que Raph lo había mordido en la noche cuando hacían el amor, aunque lo hizo sin querer (claaaaro) todavía seguían algunas huellas de su mordida, este palideció un poco con la pregunta, el de rojo también al escuchar la plática se puso atento a lo que pudieran suceder.

\- A-ahhh eso ... eso pues ... es ... es una ... una ... .- ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en una excusa como dijo ayer.- ... es una ... m-mordida de mosquito ... si eso mismo ...- así que solo decidió decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente que fue lo que el ojiverde le sugirió aunque a manera de broma.

\- ¿De verdad? ... esas no parecen huellas de mosquito ... más parecen de ... dientes ...- le explicó el genio aun extrañado y observando su cuello detenidamente haciendo que el de azul se inquiete más.- ... los mosquitos no tienen dientes Leo ... ya que son invertebrados, pero poseen algo que les sirve de igual manera llamado "dentículos" y con la que perforan la piel y succionan la sangre de sus víctimas ...- él siempre estaba muy informado de cualquier tema aunque eso no le ayudaba al líder esta vez, se ponía cada vez más nervioso, al igual que Raph que los observaba con suspenso y con Mikey intentando de nuevo robarle una cucharada de su plato pero el de rojo como sintiendo su presencia le dio un manotazo sin la necesidad de verlo, el pequeño solo se chupaba el dedo por el dolor- ... y aunque las tuvieran ... dudo que una te deje una marca así de grande ... ¿que te pasó? ...- volvió a preguntar y su hermano de azul no sabía con que responder hasta que alguien habló.

\- Yo lo mordí ...- dijo el de rojo haciendo que Leo y Donnie voltearan a mirarlo, aunque más el de azul que se quedó todavía más sorprendido y nervioso por lo que había mencionado.- ... Si ahhh ... fue en una discusión que tuvimos ayer ...- y se sobaba detrás de la nuca.- ... estábamos peleando y ahh ... mi última opción fue morderlo ...- el mayor seguía aun sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo.- ... Pero no se preocupen de nada, todo esta bien ahora ¿okay? ... ya no queremos hablar de eso ...- añadió mostrándose algo indiferente esta vez.

\- Ehhh de acuerdo ... supongo que eso tiene más sentido que un mosquito gigante ...- contestó el genio un poco divertido y volviendo a leer su periódico, Leo soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio y volteó a ver a Raph que lo observaba con complicidad, tal vez sin su ayuda solo hubiese dicho otra tontería, este le sonrió un poco y volvió a ver su plato pero notó que ya no había nada de cereal en él luego se dio cuenta que el de naranja le estaba dando un último bocado a su desayuno, el temperamental soltó un gruñido.

\- ¡Ya está! ... ¡Te lo había advertido Mikey, ven acá! ...- gritó tratando de alcanzarlo, por suerte el pequeño se movió ágil y no lo pudo agarrar a la primera.- ¡Agh! ... ¡haré que me devuelvas ese cereal! ...- le decía corriendo para perseguirlo.

\- ¡¿Como vas a hacer eso!? ...- preguntaba el menor asustado pero sin dejar de huir.

\- ¡En un momento lo vas a averiguar! ...- contestó aun más furioso a lo que el pequeño aumentaba su velocidad tratando de escapar lo más lejos posible de su enojado hermano, el de morado movía la cabeza en señal de negación y volvía a darle un sorbo a su café, pero el de azul los observaba con una sonrisa.

\- Que bueno que todo era un sueño ...- pensó este al verlo corretear por la guarida con eso ánimos como siempre. Al momento en que fueron al dojo para el entrenamiento el sensei les mencionó que en esta ocasión el ambiente iba a ser distinto así que los llevó por las alcantarillas.

Aunque el maestro no pudo evitar también preguntarle a su hijo por aquella "marca" que aun se notaba, este un poco inquieto tuvo que usar la misma escusa que de Raph para no levantar sospechas, por suerte nada peor pasó luego de explicárselo, de todas formas el maestro se quedaba pensando ... cuando llegaron al lugar definitivo luego de un buen rato caminando por los tubos de desagüe y pasadizos, el de banadana roja preguntó algo impaciente.

\- ¿Para qué nos trajo acá sensei? ...- dijo con los brazos cruzados.- ... ¿y para qué el saco de manzanas? ...- añadió un tanto extrañado señalando lo que el maestro sacaba de la bolsa, junto a esta se encontraban cuatro arcos con unas aljabas y flechas con punta de goma como chupones para cada quien.

\- En esta oportunidad vez van usar su cautela y determinación para este ejercicio de cacería que les pondré ...- les explicó levantando unos de los arcos y una flecha.

\- ... Entonces ... ¿las manzanas son para almorzar después? ...- preguntó el de naranja igual de confundido.

\- Estas serán utilizadas como blanco ...- y le lanzó rápidamente una para que su hijo menor la atrape.- ...para esto tendrán que atárserlas a la cabeza, una vez encuentren a su enemigo le tendrán que atinar a la manzana para eliminar al jugador ... en caso de fallar o darle en otra parte del cuerpo no cuenta, es decir que el sujeto puede seguir en el juego, aunque se puede usar las flechas que no le den al blanco para atacar de nuevo...- y sacaba unas cuerdas de la bolsa también.

\- ¿Y tienen que ser específicamente manzanas? ...- mencionó el de rojo cansado.

\- Son ligeras y pequeñas para este tipo de ejercicio Raphael ...- le aclaró su padre entregándole un manzana a él igual junto con sus demás hijos.

\- Si Raphael ... ¿o acaso creías que cargaríamos unos letreros de tiro al blanco? ...- le dijo el pequeño un poco burlón y dándole un mordisco a la fruta, lo que fastidió a su hermano.

\- Digan lo que quiera ... pero nada me va a convencer para que ponga esa manzana ...- y solo pasaron unos minutos .- ... ¿me siento estúpido, saben? ...- les dijo a sus hermanos con una manzana amarrada sobre su cabeza al igual que los demás, parece que al final si lograron convencerlo, creo que sobre todo fue el sensei el que lo hizo.- ... ¡digo parecemos árboles! ...- comentó aun enojado.

\- Teóricamente seríamos manzanos, que son los árboles de donde se extrae el fruto de la manzana ... y la verdad es gracioso porque somos verdes ...- contestó el de morado intentando ser divertido.

\- No estoy de humor para tus chistes de nerd ahora Donnie ...- respondió el temperamental todavía fastidiado y entonces el maestro habló.

\- Se separaran en parejas esta vez ... Donatello, tú irás con Miguelángel ... y Leonardo, tú con Raphael ...- el de rojo sonrió al no tener que pelear en su contra.

\- Ehhh ¿sensei? ...- intervino el de morado.

\- ¿Que sucede? ...- contestó su padre.

\- ¿No puede hacer un ligero cambio de parejas? ...- mencionó girando sus dedos.

\- ¡Hey! ...- dijo el de naranja un poco ofendido.

\- No me malentiendas Mikey pero ... prefiero tener a Raphael de mi lado y no como enemigo ...- respondió mirando un poco asustado a su hermano de rojo.

\- Lo siento Donatello ... pero así esta decidido ...- haciendo que su hijo ponga una cara de decepción, pero ya no era tiempo para ponerse tristes el entrenamiento ya estaba por comenzar, se dividieron en los grupos definidos y se separaron, luego de un rato el sensei hizo una señal para que comenzaran y la cacería de manzanas empezó!

Donnie y Mikey acordaron separarse para poder buscar a sus otros dos hermanos. Pasaron unos minutos y el de morado andaba cauteloso y muy alerta por las alcantarillas en pistas por alguna de las tortugas, con el arco y flecha en mano listo para atacar.

\- "No estoy de humor para tus chistes de nerd ahora Donnie ...".- habló para si mismo remedando lo que su hermano le había dicho.- ... Si fue una buena broma ...- añadió intentando defender su posición, en eso escuchó que algo corrió a toda velocidad por un segundo en las aguas de la alcantarilla, se puso en guardia de inmediato muy asustado pensando que sería el de rojo o azul, pero no veía muy bien, el pasadizo por donde estaba caminando tampoco tenía mucha luz que digamos, volvió a escuchar otros pasos y este se inquietaba más, y de pronto sintió que algo tocó su hombro.

\- Oye Donnie ...- se escuchó también, el genio volteó rápidamente y lanzó una flecha de lo más angustiado, pero después notó que se trataba del más pequeño de los cuatro, con suerte había esquivado su ataque aunque sorprendido por su reacción.- ¡Hey cálmate un poco ... solo soy yo! ...- le dijo un poco asustado.

\- ¿Mikey? ... pero ... ¿que haces acá? ... ¿no acordamos en separarnos para buscarlo por nuestra propia cuenta? ...- preguntó bajando su arma.

\- Si es que ... no pude encontrar ni a Raph ni a Leo ... además ... pensé que si somos pareja ... d-digo ... como un equipo claro ... pues ...- y se ponía algo nervioso por mencionar cierta palabra.- ... no sé ... que lo mejor sería que hagamos esto juntos ... ya sabes ... como el equipo "A" y eso ...- poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hehehe claro ... creo que si tienes razón ... pero ya no nos vuelvas a llamar así ¿okay? ...- contestaba feliz el de morado aunque la cambió por una de cansancio debido a lo que dijo sobre el equipo "A", eso fue una forma de separarlos una vez y al final no dio buenos resultados, pero quedó en el pasado así que no tenía caso mencionarlo de nuevo.

\- De acuerdo ...- respondió el pequeño contento.

\- Y algo más ... no dejaste que alguien te siguiera hasta acá ... ¿cierto? ...- preguntó aun cansado.

\- Pfff Donnie ... ¿acaso crees que soy tan tonto? ...- le explicó el de naranja relajado pero antes de que su hermano le respondiera este vio algo detrás del menor a lo que se agachó rápidamente, no entendía porque aunque muy pronto lo sabría cuando una flecha alcanzó su objetivo y le dio a la manzana que traía amarrada en la cabeza, con el ataque se fue para adelante hasta caer de rodillas, al voltear se dio cuenta que se trataba del ninja de bandana roja que intentaba lanzar otra vez.

\- ¡Por eso te dije que si no dejaste que alguien te siguiera hasta acá! ...- lo regañó el de morado apuntando hacia su hermano temperamental y lanzándole la flecha que pudo esquivar con facilidad, comenzó a tirarle más muy desesperado pero era lo mismo, ahora le tocaba al ojiverde que lo veía con una larga sonrisa lo que asustaba más al de morado, buscó otra flecha en su aljaba pero se le habían acabado y se inquietó todavía más.- ¡Mikey, dame de los tuyos! ...- le gritó pero antes de que lo haga el de rojo habló.

\- Mikey ya está fuera ... no puede ayudarte más ...- y comenzó a apuntarlo, el genio no sabía que hacer a lo que su hermano menor le sugirió.

\- ¡Solo corre Donnie! ¡Corre por tu vida! ...- dijo desesperado y este no tuvo otra que hacer caso a su consejo y salió despavorido del lugar, no se por que pero eso hizo que Raphael sonriera más, le gustaba cuando salían así corriendo, era como una señal de superioridad, fue tras de él mientras que el de naranja divisaba todo preocupado pero dejó de estarlo tanto cuando vio la manzana que había sido flechada y le dio un mordisco tranquilo.

El de morado huía como si fuera rata por las alcantarillas, no veía aun a su hermano tras de él, pero este solo continuaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, luego de unos segundos cuando volteó a ver detrás suyo de nuevo divisó a lo lejos una sombra que venía a toda velocidad, cuando la luz lo cubrió pudo notar que era la tortuga de rojo y aumentó más el largo de sus pasos.

\- ¡No te servirá de nada correr Donnie! ... ¡ya no tienes escapatoria! ...- le gritaba acercándose más a él y le lanzaba sus flechas, el genio se tapaba la cabeza y los esquivaba para que no lograra atinarle a la manzana, pero una de esas flechas le llegó al caparazón.- ... ¡ya llegó la hora de perder, hermano! ...- le gritó de nuevo y le lanzó otra que volvió a atinarle a su concha aunque con más fuerza, pero pareció que esto fue lo que le colmó al de morado que puso un rostro de determinación y cogió rápidamente una de las flechas que traía atrás y se la lanzó.

El de rojo la cogió con la mano antes de que llegara a su rostro muy confiado, sin embargo eso no hizo que Donnie volviera a salir corriendo otra vez, ya no, se quedaría hasta el final, Raph intentó sacar otra flecha pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin ni una también, solo tenía la que había detenido hace unos segundos así que apuntó a su hermano con esa, el de morado usó la flecha que aun traía en su caparazón e hizo lo mismo.

Los dos tenían únicamente un solo tiro, apuntaron bien a su objetivo y lanzaron sus flechas al mismo tiempo, el genio pudo esquivar el tiro justo a tiempo pero el de rojo no y logró que le atinen a la manzana, este luego se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza como señal de derrota.

\- ¡Ha! ... ¡Te di! ¡Ya estás fuera Raph! ... ¿¡quien es el que perdió esta vez, ehh?! ehh?! ...- gritó victorioso el más esbelto de los dos pero en eso vio que su hermano alzaba la cabeza y lo miraba con una larga sonrisa, esto lo extrañó, no entendía la razón de esto aunque luego sabría el porqué al escuchar una voz.

\- Al igual que tú ...- y entonces algo detrás de él le tiró una flecha que logró alcanzar la manzana, al voltear totalmente tenía a su hermano de azul mirándolo sonriente, el de morado aun lo veía incrédulo, estaba muy cerca de ganar o eso creía pero se había olvidado por completo de él y por eso quedó fuera.

\- En el momento exacto ...- le dijo el ojiverde acercándose a él.- ... no aguantaba más escuchar al pretencioso de Donnie ...- añadió mirando a su hermano genio.

\- Pero ... ¿c-como fue que ...?- iba a preguntar el de morado aun sorprendido pero le interrumpieron.

\- Todo fue parte del plan ... que Raph siguiera cautelosamente a Mikey ... que te persiguiera y te trajera hasta acá ... cada movimiento estaba calculado ...- le explicó de buena manera el mayor.

\- ¿Hasta que él se dejara perder? ...- volvió a preguntar un poco alterado.

\- Bueno ... si ...- le contestó aun alegre, a lo que el de morado soltó un quejido de tristeza.

\- Nunca gano en estas cosas ...- y bajaba la cabeza.- ... ustedes dos dos si que hacen una buena pareja ... cuando no se están peleando ... o mordiendo ...- añadió aunque en el sentido de equipo.

\- No puedo decir que estoy en desacuerdo contigo esta vez Donnie ...- intervino el de rojo con una sonrisa y chocaron puños con el de azul, en eso llegó el maestro rata.

\- Buen trabajo a todos ...- que venía junto con su hijo de naranja.- ... parece que ya tenemos unos ganadores...- y observaba al líder y a su "compañero".- ... Leonardo, Raphael ... ustedes pueden tomarse el resto de día libre ...- poniendo al par de tortugas alegres.- ... en cambio ustedes ... Donatello y Miguelángel ... ya que perdieron tendrán que correr por todas las alcantarillas del lugar ...- mientras que los otros dos se miraban un poco preocupados.

\- ¡¿Por todas las alcantarillas sensei?! ...- preguntó inquieto el de morado.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? ...-dijo el maestro levantando una ceja.

\- *suspiro* ... no ninguna ...- y volvía a agachar la cabeza muy cansado, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a saborear la derrota en el entrenamiento.

\- Bueno, es hora de empezar de nuevo ¿qué están esperando? ...- les dijo a su hijos que de por si traían rostros de cansancio aunque de igual manera debieron acatar las órdenes de su padre, mientras que el mayor y el de rojo se alejaban del lugar y llegaban hacia la guarida, en eso el ojiverde comentó.

\- A veces no es tan malo escuchar uno de tus planes ¿sabes? ...- deteniéndose para ver a su pareja que también paró.- ... gracias a eso por fin tenemos más tiempo para nosotros ...- y se acercaba para besarlo pero este lo detuvo poniendo su mano en medio.

\- Primero ...¿por que no te das un baño? ... estas todo sudado ...- de modo sonriente.

\- ¿Para que molestarme? ... podría estarlo de nuevo en poco tiempo ...- y se acercaba de nuevo con una sonrisa traviesa, esta vez el de azul se dejó besar.- ... tú también deberías tomar uno ... apestas ...- le dijo de modo en si cariñoso luego de probar sus labios, el mayor le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de complicidad como entendiendo a lo que se refería con eso, el de rojo cogió la mano de su compañero y este con una grata sonrisa seguía sus pasos mientras lo jalaba hacía una de las habitaciones, en solo unos minutos ya el agua llenaba la tina, asegurándose de que este a la temperatura perfecta para ellos, empezaban a quitarse los protectores, los vendajes, las máscaras, las correas y todo aquello que les cubría los cuerpos.

Raphael fue el primero en entrar al Ofuro, una de esas bañeras japonesas hechas de madera, ellos tenían una de esas, se echó suspirando al hacer contacto con el agua que lo relajaba, al mayor solo le faltaban los vendajes para que estuviera listo para entrar también, estaba cerca de la tina y ya estaba desatando la última vuelta de las vendas cuando el ojiverde le cogió del brazo de nuevo y lo jaló para atrás para que se metiera de una vez, no quería esperar, este del susto comenzó a moverse desesperado en el agua.

\- Agh ¡Me ahogo! ¡Ahh! ...- gritaba levantando unos de sus brazos, su pareja tomó su mano para que se sentara mejor soltando un par de carcajadas.

\- Pfff ¿cómo te vas a ahogar si eres una tortuga? ...- le aclaró este mirándolo burlón, el ojiazul con un sonrojo en las mejillas contestó.

\- Más bien ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterme así? ... ¡de verdad me pude haber ahogado!.- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Haha si claro …- se mofó una vez más el de rojo.

\- Si vas a estar así, es mejor que me ...- le decía mientras se paraba de la bañera pero le cogieron el brazo.

\- No ... oye ... quiero que te quedes ... te necesito ... - mirándolo a los ojos, Leo al verlo por un segundo, se sentó de nuevo un poco calmado.- … ¿si no quien me va a tallar la espalda? ...- le bromeó al final poniendo al de azul con una cara de cansancio.- Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando hahaha ...- levantándole un poco las manos en señal de que no lo tomara a mal.

\- Ya solo ... voltéate ¿quieres? ...- ordenándole aun disgustado, este le obedeció aun mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro, el mayor tomó una especie de escobilla e inició por restregarla de arriba hacia abajo muy fuerte en la concha de su amante, la cogía con las dos manos, tenía que hacerlo con mucha fuerza para sacar toda esa suciedad.- … en serio … ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te limpiaste el caparazón? ...- le preguntó tallando cada vez más.

\- Es algo difícil cuando no tengo a alguien que me ayude en eso …- contestó aun con una sonrisa, Leo todavía traía un rostro serio, esto no estaba saliendo como lo había pensado, en eso el ojiverde agarró un pequeño frasco y lo vertió en el agua de la bañera haciendo que se llene de espuma y burbujas lo que sorprendió al de azul que no continuaba limpiándolo.

Raphael volteó rápidamente mostrándole una mirada pícara y poniéndose detrás de él.

\- Ahora me toca a mí ...- le dijo cogiendo una esponja, con sus dos brazos lo envolvía un poco, con uno pasaba aquella esponja cubierta con espuma por su pecho lentamente y con la otra tocaba su hombro y lo masajeaba llenándolo aun con más burbujas, Leo cerró los ojos sintiendo como eso lo relajaba, también comenzó a besar su cuello, su boca resbalaba y bajaba un poco por su brazo.

\- Mmmhh ... Raph~ ...- soltó unos suspiros al encontrar muy placenteros todos esos masajes, el de rojo mostró una sonrisa más larga y siguió pasando su labios por su piel justo en la parte donde había dejado su marca ayer en la noche y con la otra mano seguía pasando la suave esponja ahora por sus brazos, luego comenzó a hacerlo por sus piernas debajo del agua.

\- ... Hmmm~ ahhh ...- comenzaba a excitarse ya que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, suspiraba más y más, en eso sintió que unos labios resbalaban subiendo por su quijada y se unían con las suyas, lo soltó algo de prisa para no quedarse sin aliento, se miraron un poco y juntaron de nuevo sus bocas enrollando así sus lenguas, jugando con ellas para combinar su saliva, en ese momento Leo le quitó de las manos la esponja.

\- ¿Cambiamos? ...- le preguntó con una sonrisa hasta que el de rojo aceptó su propuesta y se dejó recostar sobre el agua, entretanto las manos del de azul junto con la esponja limpiaban de manera suave la piel de su amante, lo llenaba con más espuma y burbujas mientras reía a lo bajo, quería pasar la esponja por toda su piel sin dejar ni un solo sitio sin recorrer, esto ya había cambiado a una escena más confortable para ambos.

Cuando todo esto sucedía otras dos tortugas estaban regresando exhaustas luego de darle una recorrida a todas las alcantarillas, el genio venía delante del de naranja que al llegar donde se encontraba su maestro se sentó en piso cansado.

\- Ahh ahh ya ... listo ... recorrimos todas sensei ahh ...- dijo el de morado, se le hacía difícil hablar.

\- S-si ahh ... todos y cada uno de los pasadizos Uff ... - habló el pequeño quitándose las gotas de sudor de la frente.

\- Muy bien hijos míos ...- les felicitaba su padre.- ... ahora vuelvan a hacerlo otra vez - les señalo para que empezaran de nuevo.

\- ¡¿QUEEEE?!...- contestaron al mismo tiempo de manera sorpresiva.

\- ¿Creyeron que no me darían cuenta cuando decidieron cortar el camino y buscar un atajo? - y sus hijos lo miraban aun atónitos por que los habían descubierto.

\- ¿Pero cómo es qué? ...- le quería decir su hijo de morado.

\- No esperaban que me quedara aquí ¿verdad? ... por supuesto que los seguí para asegurarme de que no hicieran trampa ...- respondía a su pregunta.- ... los atajos nos facilitan las cosas si ... pero nos perdemos de transitar el camino más largo ... que a pesar de que sea el más tedioso, nos puede dar muchos mejores resultados y enseñanzas que un simple atajo ...-

\- ¿Y eso que significa? ...- preguntó el menor poniendo una cara confundida mientras su hermano solo lo observaba con cansancio.

\- ¡Vayan y háganlo como debe ser!...- les ordenó de manera más seria lo que asustó en cierta manera sus dos discípulos que salieron disparados del lugar para empezar el recorrido de nuevo, iban corriendo lo más rápido que sus cuerpos aun agotados les permitían, ya cuando estaba aparentemente lejos del alcance de los ojos de su maestro, el más esbelto habló.

\- Te dije que no cortáramos el camino, pero ... ¿me hiciste caso? ... noo~ - le regañaba su hermano al de naranja.

\- Oh vamos Donnie ... hay que verle el lado positivo a esto ...- le contestaba mientras seguía corriendo a su lado.

\- ¿Qué de bueno podría tener esto? ...- respondió aun disgustado.

\- Ehhh pues ... ammm ... nos ... ¿nos ayudaría a mejorar en nuestra resistencia o ... cosas así?...- poniendo una sonrisa inquieta.

\- Si ... claaaro ...- le dijo de modo sarcástico.- ... para la próxima si me cambio de pareja ...- dijo para sí mismo.

\- ... Además ... de pasar más tiempo contigo ...- habló el pequeño también de forma baja.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? ...- preguntó al escuchar un murmullo venir de su hermano.

\- E-ehh ¿qué? no no ... n-no dije nada ...- respondió con nerviosismo y fijando su vista para otro lado, el de morado todavía lo miraba algo confundido mientras que el menor se le adelantaba un poco para comenzar a cuestionar por qué había dicho eso sin pensarlo bien, sería mejor que fuera más cuidadoso la próxima vez, los dos continuaban corriendo esperando esta vez sí hacer un mejor trabajo.

Para ese momento en otro lugar debajo de las alcantarillas, siendo más específicos en el baño, otro par de tortugas proseguían con su momento de intimidad, el que poseía esos ojos color verde tóxico se hallaba posicionado de forma casi horizontal en la bañera mientras que su compañero quien estaba ubicado sobre él con una esponja en mano la pasaba por toda su tersa piel.

Trataba de cubrir su cuerpo con la espuma y sus caricias, se brindaban miradas cómplices cuando el mayor lo masajeaba, hasta que otro apasionante beso fue inevitable de nuevo entre los dos, Raph cogía la cabeza del azul y lo apegaba más usando sus manos para intensificar el beso y poder introducir su lengua con mucho más gusto.

Cada vez que probaba su exquisita boca y podía sentir su saliva que se entremezclaba con la de él, ocasionaba que su lengua se pusiera más traviesa y sus deseos carnales fueran más difíciles de controlar, no ayudaba tampoco que su pareja se encontrara encima suyo y su zona baja rozara mucho contra la de él, su mejillas se cubrían con más sonrojo, en su mente solo había una batalla de hacer caso o no a sus deseos, hasta que no aguantó más y comenzó a separarse lentamente de él.

\- ... L- Leo ... Leo ... quiero ... qu-quiero hacerlo ...- pronunció unas palabras de manera agitada el que en ese momento estaba abajo, a Leonardo esto no lo extrañó mucho, este también empezaba a sentir que en cualquier momento el placer lo invadiría tanto que sería imposible que su parte no saliera, el calor del agua y el de sus cuerpos les ofrecía una sensación confortable y los relajaba para que estén más receptivos ante cualquier estimulación.

\- ... O-okay ...- respondió un tanto excitado sin importarle mucho que aún se encontraban dentro de la bañera, luego agachó la cabeza, era difícil de ver su parte íntima por el agua y toda la espuma pero a pesar de eso sumergió su mano para poder masajear más el final del plastrón de Raphael que puso un rostro de satisfacción cuando finalmente lo tocaban en esa zona.

Entrecerraba los ojos al sentir que su pequeño amigo se hacía visible debajo del agua, el de azul supuso que ya era momento de empezar así que comenzó a pararse un poco mientras observaba a un extasiado Raphael, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, luego inició por descender de manera lenta y cuando sintió la punta comenzó a bajar más suavemente hasta sentarse sobre el miembro erecto que se habría paso cada vez con más profundidad dentro de su orificio.

\- Mhhh ... Hnn! ... a-ahhhh~ ...- gimoteaba de forma baja aguantando unas lágrima que se le querían salir por el dolor debido a que a pesar del hecho de estar en una bañera, que toda esa agua podría servir como lubricante y el miembro resbalase dentro, la verdad era que esto no era del todo cierto, no tenían en ese momento esa crema aceitosa y el agua no hacía un buen reemplazo por lo que era más doloroso al momento de la intromisión.

El ojiverde trataba de no moverse mucho al principio para que su pareja se acostumbre a la posición y a tener su dura hombría dentro de él, pero como era de esperarse esto no podía durar mucho tiempo por lo que luego empezó con esos movimientos de arriba abajo con su pelvis haciendo que el mayor diera unos brinquitos con cada meneo que le daba derramando unos pequeñas gotas de agua fuera de la tina.

\- ... Mmm! Ahhh ... Ahh! Hff Hff ... Annhh~ ! .- gritaba más fuerte por tal placer que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos, se cogía esta vez de los bordes de la bañera con fuerza, su parte íntima hace pocos segundos que había salido sin que se diera cuenta, comenzaba a endurecerse al mismo tiempo que el de rojo aumentaba la velocidad, ese pedazo de miembro viril se adentraba con más fuerza en su interior y sus sensaciones se hacían cada vez mayores y más fuertes.

\- Gnnn ... Hmm L-leo ... ahhh Leo! ... hnnn sehh~ Anhh annghh! ...- el que estaba posicionado abajo seguía gimiendo con una evidente sonrisa al sentir la estreches de la cavidad del mayor rozar con su genital de tal forma que no podía evitar gritar su nombre cada vez que lo embestía para arriba.

Observaba sus excitantes reacciones reflejadas en su rostro, el de azul dejó de cogerse de los bordes y en cambio tomó de nuevo los hombros de su amante pegándose más hacia él y tratando de controlar sus gemidos que se hacían cada vez más sonoros.

\- ... Ahhh Le- ... Le - ohh! ... m-mmghhh ... ANHHH! ...- aumentaba el volumen percibiendo que todo su orgasmo pronto acabaría ya que se acercaba el momento de vaciarse.

Leonardo ponía autocontrol en sus impulsos, no le gustaba ser tan exageradamente ruidoso ya que de manera involuntaria presentía que alguien los podría escuchar, sin embargo el solo recordar que no había nadie más en toda la guarida y al escuchar su nombre dentro de los entrecortados y extasiados gemidos de Raphael fueron suficientes para que su boca soltara todo eso que se estaba guardando.

\- Hmm ... ahhh! ... nnhh ... A-AHHHH ...! RAPHIEEEEE~ ! .- chilló también su nombre en un grito casi ensordecedor, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al ojiverde sino más que lo llamara de esa forma algo cursi para él aunque en ese momento eso no tomó por mucho más tiempo su atención ya que su miembro expulsaba todos esos fluidos seminales dentro del de azul mientras que lo mismo ocurría con este y se vaciaba al sentir ese tibio esperma que llenaba su interior.

Toda la semilla se disolvía en el agua y este se apoyaba de manera agotada sobre el pecho del de rojo que respiraba de manera agitada por toda esa maravillosa experiencia, aunque tampoco se imaginó que lograría hacerlo en el mismísimo baño de su casa pero los hechos ya estaban dados así que solo abrió sus ojos y alzaba su mirada para encontrarse con el ojiverde que ya lo veía con una larga sonrisa que provocó que el otro también hiciera lo mismo y lo abrazara pegando sus mejillas.

\- Ghehehe~ ... igual vamos a tener que secar todo el agua que se derramó ¿sabes?...- le dijo pícaro Raph como sintiéndose aún orgulloso de esto haciendo que Leo riera.

\- ... Al menos no me mordiste esta vez .- le contestó algo travieso.

\- No es como si no hubiera querido, pero ... preferí no hacerlo ... para no meterte en más problemas ... digo ... ¿un mosquito gigante? ... ¿en serio Leo? ...- preguntó burlándose de su excusa de la mañana.

\- Eso ... no fue lo que dije exactamente ... lo bueno es que te tengo a ti para que me ayudes a cubrirme ...- se defendió este parándose para salir de la bañera.

\- Aunque de verdad necesitas clases de como mentir ... y lo digo en serio .- le respondió cogiéndose de los bordes para poder pararse igualmente.

\- Hahaha tal vez te pida uno que otro consejo porque de todas formas tienes parte de la culpa ...- contestó de manera divertida dirigiéndose al lavabo, cuando trató de verse en el espejo notó que este estaba empañado, de seguro debido a toda la fogosidad de sus gemidos y el calor abundante que había en la habitación hace pocos momentos y se condensó en la superficie del espejo.

Leo pasó su mano sobre él para poder ver su reflejo luego pudo notar otro detrás suyo y en eso sintió que algo cubría su cintura y pecho, era Raphael que con la ayuda de una toalla envolvió al mayor abrazándolo al mismo tiempo.

\- ... Lo siento ...- le susurró cerca de su cuello.- trataré de que no pase de nuevo ... esta hermosa piel no merece ser lastimada de esa forma ... tengo que cuidarla ...- de manera gentil mientras acariciaba su pecho, el de azul se ruborizaba con sus palabras y sus tocamientos.

Tomó también su brazos mientras volteaba su cabeza para pegarla más a la de él, le gustaba cuando lo hacía sentir así ... tan especial y único con lo que le decía haciéndole saber que lo deseaba, luego de secarse tuvieron que retirar toda esa agua ya sucia de la tina junto con la prueba de su intimidad. Unos minutos más tarde y los encontrábamos sentados frente al televisor de la sala, una consola de videojuegos algo antigua conectada a esta y con ellos dos muy concentrados presionando los botones de los mandos hasta que la voz del juego los detuvo.

_"Jugador 2 gana"_

\- ¡Agh!...- Un quejido de molestia vino por parte de Raphael mientras que Leonardo lo mirada con un rostro triunfante, no era tan presumido como él pero aun así quería demostrarlo con una sonrisa.- ¡este mando debe estar defectuoso o algo! ...- vociferó aun disgustado por su derrota.- ¡Cambiemos! ...- le exigió y el mayor rió suavemente.

\- Como quieras ... aunque ya te lo cambié como 3 veces ...- aun lo veía sonriente

\- Tú solo cámbiamelo ...- y el de azul le extendía divertido su mando mientras que el ojiverde lo observaba con algo de fastidio y los intercambiaba otra vez.

\- Creo que tu error fue en confiarte de tu personaje ... puede que paresa muy fuerte y todo ... pero el truco está en saber utilizar muy bien sus movimientos y ataques en los momentos exactos para así ...- mas su pareja lo interrumpió.

\- Si si lo que sea ... ahórrate el discursito ¿quieres?... que comience el juego otra vez ...- y elegía la opción de "Empezar nueva partida", Raphael decidido en ganar a toda costa esta ocasión hasta que se escuchó unos pasos provenientes de la entrada de la guarida eran el Sensei que venía adelante de sus exhaustos discípulos, el líder sin romper su concentración les habló.

\- ¿Y que tal el entrenamiento chicos? ...- el más alto de sus hermanos fue quien respondió.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes ... - doblando ligeramente su columna del dolor.- creo que nunca me había cansado así en mi vida ... los pasadizos de las alcantarillas parecían eternas ¡en serio! ... agh ... es la última vez que le hago caso a Mikey ... pido el baño primero ...- y el genio se adelantaba, detrás de él venía el menor también muy cansado que al ver a sus hermanos jugar les dijo.

\- Vaya ... quien como ustedes ... solo jugando videojuegos toda la tarde, eh? ...- a manera de protesta .- Huh? ¡oye espera Donnie! ¡No se vale! ...- y corrió detrás de su hermano para que no se le adelantara en el baño mientras que en el rostro del azul se le dibujaba de nuevo una sonrisa y no perdía de vista el juego, si en serio su hermano se enterara lo que estaban haciendo antes de que llegaran, no dijo más y solo continuaba jugando.

No notaba que su padre los observaba en una de las esquinas de la sala, de manera supuesta se dirigía a su habitación sin embargo se quedó observando a sus hijos de una forma aparentemente calmada para quien lo viera pero a la misma vez misteriosa ¿quien sabe lo que realmente pasaba por la mente del maestro?

La noche de nuevo cayó y ya todos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas, todos con excepción de Leonardo, a pesar de que también se encontraba en el mundo de sus sueños se movía de manera inquieta y algo desesperada.

_\- ... L-leo ... per ... p-perdóname ... t-tenías razón ... s-siempre l-la tienes ..._

_\- N-no ... yo soy el que prometió protegerte a toda costa ... ante todo ... y-y no lo hice ... tú perdóname ... p-por favor ..._

_\- Yo ... l-lo ... lo s-siento tanto ... Leo ... y-yo ...yo ..._

_\- ¿Qu-que? ...¡Raph! ¡Raph! ¡RAAAAPH ... !_

_\- Raph ... N-noo ... nooo... p-por favor ... No ... ¡No, NO, NOOOOO! ... por ... ¡¿P-POR QUEEEEE?! ...¡n-nooo ...! ¡Y-yo debía protegerte! ... ¡Y no lo hice! ..._

_-¡RAAAAAAAAAPH...!_

_..._

¡Noooo!

Gritó de exasperación el mayor mirando a su alrededor, otra vez se encontraba en su habitación, respiraba de modo entrecortado mientras trataba de controlar los latidos rápidos de su corazón.

\- De nuevo ... de nuevo ese horrible sueño ...ahhh ... este presentimiento ... aun no se me quita de la mente .- y cerraba sus ojos calmándose.- ... mhhh ¿que me quiere decir?... aun no comprendo.- se cogía la frente algo encolerizado al no entender de por que había vuelto a tener aquella pesadilla de ayer.- ... pero de seguro no es para nada bueno ...- retira el edredón y se ponía de pie, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina por algo de leche, tal vez le ayudaría a relajar sus nervios, se sirvió un poco que había en el refrigerador y lo vertió en una olla chica para que estuviera tibia luego se la tomó en una taza, aun nada.

Cero, no parecía mejorar en nada.

Esa creencia de tomar leche caliente en la noche antes de dormir parecía una farsa en ese momento, no le estaba calmando, aun seguía sumergido en su preocupación por encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas, varios minutos pasaron, ya era cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, prefirió regresar a su cuarto, nada le servía quedarse toda la noche pensando en medio de la cocina, al menos debía intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo a pesar de su temor de toparse otra vez con aquel espantosa pesadilla, al encontrarse frente a su puerta y girando la perilla echó un vistazo al cuarto que poseía una señal de "STOP" en la entrada, algo en él le dijo que fuera a verlo en ese momento, algo como para asegurarse de que todo lo que había soñado solo era eso ... un mal sueño ... que él seguía ahí ...

_"Solo cierra tus ojos_

_Que el sol se está poniendo ..."_

Abrió lentamente su puerta y si, somo lo había creído y gracias al cielo se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo tendido boca abajo, se acercó mas hacia él y pudo darse cuenta que dormía acurrucado con su pequeño peluche de Spike que le había regalado para Navidad, eso hizo que sonriera un poco, agradeció de nuevo que todo estaba bien y no había pasado ninguna desgracia.

Se acercó más y aprovechó para darle un besó en la frente de manera cariñosa, aunque esto hizo que Raphael entreabriera uno de sus ojos para al final abrirlos por completo.

\- Hmm? ... ¿qu-que? ... ¿Leo? que ... - comenzaba a hablar aun somnoliento el ojiverde hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a su peluche con mucha ternura que hizo que se sonrojara cuando el mayor estaba ahí mirándolo.- ¿Qu-que estás haciendo acá? ...- y se sentó rápidamente mientras lo escondía debajo del cubrecama con el rostro algo ruborizado a pesar de que ya lo había visto, Leo sonrió más al verlo así y se sentó a su lado.

\- Lo siento ... no quise despertarte ... solo vine para ver ... si estabas bien nada mas...- contestó amable aunque el de rojo se notó algo más en su mirada que hizo que desconfiara de su respuesta.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ...- preguntó para cerciorarse.

\- *suspiro* Sí, yo ... tan solo ... tan solo tuve una pesadilla ...- respondió decayendo un poco la sonrisa que llevaba.

\- Entonces ¿viniste aquí para que te cuente alguna historia para dormir o que? ... lamento decirlo Leo pero yo no hago eso ...- le dijo divertido para luego reír un poco pero al ver la expresión más entristecida del ojiazul paró.

\- ¿Que pasa? ... ¿tan malo fue esa pesadilla que dices? ...- preguntó una vez haciendo que el otro suelte un suspiro más.

\- Es que ... ya son dos veces que voy soñando con lo mismo ... y de todas maneras se siente tan real y la verdad no se que quiere significar eso ...- contestó con preocupación, hubo un silencio de unos ligeros segundos.

\- Tú ahhh ... tú puedes contarme de que se trata ... si eso te hace sentir mejor ...- le dijo tratando de darle algo consuelo mientras que Leo lo observaba a los ojos aun con angustia.

\- ... Muy bien ...- pero al final aceptó la propuesta y inició por explicarle de lo que se trataba la pesadilla, no quería entrar en mucho detalle, era muy desgarrador para él así que solo lo resumió contando en pocas palabras que por por un descuido el ojiverde perdió la vida y este no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.- ... y por eso ... y por eso quise venir a verte ... para asegurarme de que ... de que tú no ... *suspiro* ...- terminaba de explicar aun con mucha tristeza luego otros segundos de silencio.

\- ...Creo ... que te estás preocupando demasiado de nuevo ... digo solo fue sueño ... no creo que tenga un significado en especial ...- le contestó calmado rompiendo ese silencio, sin embargo eso le disgustó al mayor, sentía que no entendía su pesar ni sus sentimientos.

\- ¡¿Acaso no tienes miedo?! ...- le dijo alzando más su voz algo colérico.

\- La verdad no debería ... como ya te dije, solo se trataba de un sueño ... y yo creo que si tú solo ...- aunque ni puedo continuar, porque el de azul se le abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

_"Todo va a estar bien_

_Nadie puede lastimarte ahora ..."_

\- ... Yo si tuve mucho miedo ... tuve miedo de que ya no estarías más conmigo ... de que te fueras para siempre ... no quiero perderte Raph ... ¡no quiero! ...- hablaba como si tuviera algún nudo en la garganta, luego unas lagrimas se le escapaban por sus mejillas mientras temblaba melancólico en el pecho del de rojo, este se había quedado paralizado ante este acto y las palabras que le dijo, escuchaba unos sollozos más fuertes, ¿el intrépido líder en serio tenía miedo? le sorprendía que lo hiciera, parecía como un niño llorando tristemente por alguna fuerte caída, se sintió mal por haberlo tomado así a la ligera.

No era el mejor para consolar a alguien, ese no era su estilo así que solo lo envolvió entre sus brazos para corresponderle también y que se diera cuenta de que si le importaba su estado, el mayor seguía lamentándose mientras lo cogía fuertemente del caparazón, estuvieron así por largos segundos hasta que Raphael no podía seguir soportando sus llantos de dolor, separándose un poco le dijo.

\- Leo mírame ...- y le cogía por los hombros.- ... estoy bien ... nada me ha pasado ¿si? ... y nada de eso va a ocurrir, estoy seguro ... yo no voy a dejarte jamás ...- y dirigía la mirada hacia la de su compañero que estaba cubierta con lágrimas y más que estaba por salir, se le notaba en sus ojos brillosos, eso último que dijo pareciera que apretó otro botón dentro de sus emociones porque lo abrazó con fuerza otra vez y lloró una vez más sobre su pecho.

\- E-estaba aterrado ...- pronunció entre sus llantos, Raph solo cogió su cabeza de modo suave y ponía su quijada sobre ella.

\- ...Ya no llores más ... por favor ... haces que me sienta aun peor ...- le dijo para que su pareja comenzara a limpiarse los ojos tratando de calmarse.

\- L-lo siento ... no qu-quería ...- y el ojiverde detuvo su mano.

\- No, yo lo siento ... no sabía que era algo ... tan serio ...- y le limpiaba sus lágrimas con delicadeza, ya no quería ver ninguna más en su rostro, Leonardo dio una ligera sonrisa al escucharlo.

\- Puedo ... ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? ...- le preguntó algo inocente pero aun dolido mientras que secaban su última gota.

\- Sabes que aun es peligroso que te quedes aquí en mi cuarto ¿verdad? ...- le dijo un poco serio.

\- Si sé eso ... no me importa ... quiero estar más a tu lado, me siento más seguro así ... puedo irme temprano por la mañana para que nadie sospeche...- y le brindaba una mirada con la que se le ira imposible decirle que no.

\- *suspiro* ... Está bien ...- abriendo el edredón para darle paso a que se adentrara.- ... pero en caso pase algo ... ya sabrás a quien culpar eh ...- trataba de advertirlo echándose en la cama y dándole la espalda, el ojiazul al fin sonrió un poco.

\- Tomaré el riesgo ...- y se echó de igual forma, luego lo abrazó por detrás, al sentir su calidez, al sentirlo tan cerca, sentía que lo estaba protegiendo, él se sentía con más seguridad de que no había nada ahí para dañarlo y de que nada lo haría si estaba con él ... luego de otros largos minutos por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, esta vez no se topó con lo que tanto temía, Raphael entreabrió uno de sus ojos para fijarse de que si se había quedado dormido, cuando lo confirmó sacó feliz su peluche de su escondite y se acurrucó con este para poder dormir plácidamente también.

_"Que venga la luz de la mañana_

_Porque tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos..."_

Continuará ...

* * *

Lo sientoooooo! okay? siento si esperaron una eternidad para que saliera esta parte pero como siempre factores como problemas X (universidad y familiares), falta de inspiración, la flojera y muchas cosas más no me dejaron sacarlo cuando quería! ... yo quería sacarlo máximo para la quincena de enero pero no salió, okay para finales de enero entonces ... no? Aghhhh! ... para principios de febrero? ... tampoco? ... okay mejor me pego un tiro ... pero lo intentaré de nuevo ... quincena de febrero? ... si? ... oye que? si de verdad? omg gracias Dios! TTwTT

Tuve que cortar esta parte rápido, deseaba ponerle más partes al final pero desidí que no, para no hacer más larga su espera y bueno ... ojala les halla gustado ... y si no pues ... lo siento de nuevo nu me odien si querían más o3o ... también espero que no les haya incomodado que haya doble lemon acá, se que a algunos no pero si debe haber gente que esta como que ... Ugh! ya parale con las partes calientes no? acaso toda su relación se trata de eso? ... y la verdad no quiero que piensen eso, por lo que este será el ultimo lemon hasta nuevo aviso okay? ... no para evitarme esos comentarios, bueno en parte lol pero más porque ya lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo xD

Y como siempre espero sus reviews emocionadísima, saben que yo trabajo muy duro para hacer esta historia (a pesar de mis errores ortograficos que deben ignorarlos), que me rompo cada neurona pensándolo muy bien para que queden acorde a los personajes y todo, así que no creo que solo darme tu opinión sobre este capítulo es mucho pedir, en pocas palabras ... les suplico que me dejen uno o si no me dan un ataque de nervios bien horrible ;A; ... y antes de que me olvide un agradecimiento a mi amorsh Mei por ayudarme en ciertas partes, te adoro con todo mi kokoro mujer cx

Eso sería todo, si se preguntan cuando volveré a actualizar, pues les tengo que informar primeramente que unos exámenes muy importantes están muy cerca... sí, hice esto cuando debería estar estudiando, mi vida prende de un hilo, y ese son esos exámenes, pero de todas formas me arriesgué por que los amuuu?) :'v okno ... nahh la neta que si los adoro un montón porque me dan muchos ánimos y eso TTwTT ... por lo que primero tengo que aprobarlos todos y concentrarme en eso por que si no ... luego no se pregunten de porque ya jamás actualizaré esta historia, porque lo más probable es que me hayan botado por tarada y esté viviendo debajo del puente y yo ahí con mi tacita esperando la limosna lol en el mejor de los casos solo me mandarán a trabajar vendiendo papas en el mercado .. pero sin internet claro :'v ... por lo que le suplico que ¡TODOS RECEN POR MI! AUNQUE NO SEAS RELIGIOSO PERO REZA POR MI POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡SOLO SI QUIERES VER QUE SIGA CON ESTA HISTORIA! xD ojala si me lleguen sus buenas vibras, eso sería mejor que darme una opinión a mi parecer en estos momentos ;u;

Pues de paso, Feliz San Valentín a todos! no pude hacer nada que tenga que ver con eso, por obvias razones pero ojala que la pases cheverengue en este día (aunque estés solo(a) y sin compromiso osea un forever alone como yo, entonces la pasaras re mal y triste TTwTT) ... bueno al menos tengo a mis amigos y a mi peluche de Donnie pero me la pasaré estudiando así que igual será horrible ;_;

Y no te olvides seguirme en mis zukulemthas cuentas, todas están en mi perfil en especial mi nueva cuenta de Facebook ahí pongo mas yaoi lol ahi sabras si pase los exámenes o no también.

Ahora sí, nos leemos pronto, bye bye :)

PD: ¿Que onda con Splinter? estará sospechando mas o algo? muahaha pues lo sabrán después, por eso recen ;)


	14. Estaremos sanos y salvos Parte 2

Holaaaaaa mis hermosas y adorables criaturas!? estoy otra vez de regreso yaaaaaaaay nwn Ojala y todos se encuentren re bien, al igual que yo ... bueno algo, aunque mas estresada xD pero mejor empecemos respondiendo como es costumbre. **(si gustas puedes saltearte esta parte o leerla al final ... aunque creo que es lo que la mayoría hace porque son más largos que mi testamento entero por deoooos x'D )**

**_littlebonnie: _**_Entiende que jamas en toda mi existencia voy a dejar esta historia! a menos que me valla al cielo de verdad hahaha aunque así de fantasma yo podría ir a poseer el alma de cualquier incauto y seguir con la historia xD La reacción de Splinter ya la podrán disfrutar en el próximo capitulo, aquí pasarán ciertas cosas que es mejor que los leas para no darte ningún spoiler mas. Bueno por suerte no me botaron porque al fin de todo ... si pase el examen xD espero te hayas divertido jodiendo a todas esas parejas en san valentín hehehe ... pero eso les pasa por pasarse de cursi exhibiéndose por la calle, en serio que dan cólera :T A si lo de Donnie y Mikey... bueno ... mejor lee de una vez! xD (no aseguro nada!) Gracias por tu review como siempre, saludos y buenas vibras! :)_

**_Carla the killer:_**_ Si si valió la pena esperar manitah ;u; pero no ya le he dado un stop al lemon en este chapter y por muchos más, ya sabrás por que en este capítulo ... como las dos estamos relocas y enfermas de la cabeza pues yo si creo que es lo mejor, para no nutrir mas nuestras mentes sucias?) :v ... yo ya tengo a mi Donnie ukeable ewe bueno solo en peluche, pero algo es algo TuT ... igual está pa darle duro contra el muro y sin compasión okno, bueno Cuídate y abashos :3_

**_Murasaki Tachibana: _**_Yaaaaay! la pereza no te ganó esta vez! No te puedo decir nada del Reo o Mitello ... solo leelo acá ;) hahaha chica que comes que adivinas? D: nu nu nuuuuu me malograste el drama no nooo asi no es e_e xDD pos creo que tambien es algo un poco obvious pero bueno :'v ... waaa en serio? xD presiento que tendre algunos problemas contigo cuando la pareja se forje más adelante, algo me lo dice ... bueno, igual yo respeto la opinión de todos así que normal, solo hay que pedir respeto ... respetos guardan respetos no? nwn Besos y mas amour para vos =3=_

**Princesa andrmeda: **_Si si me gusto owo y bueno pues cuando lo leas te darás cuenta de que no lo puse casi nada igual pero ... me diste como que la idea xD de todas maneras se te agradece un montón *se le lanza* ahora dame todo tu amor ... y tu cartera?) ;A; ok ya xD ... hahaha oh por dios ... pero sigan rezando por mi aun! los exámenes todavía no terminan TuT ... awwww cada vez que alguien me dice eso, me hago bolita pero de la felicidad! hahaha me parece aun increíble que mi simple fic haya logrado todo eso, pero ya que lo hizo ... bienvenida al lado oscuro del fandom querida *finge risa diabólica* ... bueno ya me he dado cuenta de que sí, mis errores de ortografía no se notan tanto asi que dejare de resaltar eso xD ... Mikey es un amorsh ;u; asi nació o así lo hicieron sus creadores ... solo para repartir ternura y diabetes a todo, is super kawaii desu nwn Un abrazo super grande, tamaño de mi amor por el Reo o T-cest o aun más gigante! x3_

**_Frank-Bolton: _**_Hehehe me llena de felicidad que te encante el Reoooooo son tan hermosos ;A; y más que te haya gustado mi fic aklsmfediuhui *se muere de alegría* ... seguro por que Leo se hacia el difícil al principio te habrá caído algo mal xD pero como ya viste tampoco se podía resistir a su rojito asi que numas le tocó amarlo como nunca ;u; ... Gracias por decirlo! el lemon no es mi fuerte la verdad, hay millones mejores que los que hago, pero que gusto que te haya agradado ewe ... y sobre el Mitello ... bueno ya con el tiempo averiguarán a quien pondré de dominante o a quien no ... (ojala no me caigan tomatazos luego de eso lol por favor tengan piedad :'v) ... pero si ... yo decido a quien mato y a quien noup ... pero no asesinare a nadie, estate tranquila :) ... a menos que se lo merezca claro e_e ... ok ya ... Gracias por tu zhulemtho review que me alegra el dia, ya te traigo la actualización para tu placer :3 Te mando unos beshos así todos sensualones huashuashuas _

**_kiara. martinez. 790: _**_Muahahaha es que soy re malota, por eso?) 7w7 ... Raphie babie ... comprende de una vez que es mi fic y yo hago lo quiera acá! :D ... pero no porfa no te vallas aun! todavía te necesito para los lemons futuros! vuelve aquí hermoso y sensualon tsundere ;A; ... yeap yeap yo continúo, así que aqui taaaaaa, gracias por leer como siempre te adoroo ;u; *se le pega y le da más de su amor*_

**_MissKitty: _**_Oh mai gawd O_o tu comentario me mató x'DDD ... ya sabia que me estaban esperando aunque igual entre con miedo por no actualizar en tanto lol ... Gracias! que bueno que te gustó el chapter anterior, aunque estaba medio depre ... como dije antes ... no te puedo adelantar nada ahora asi que mejor léelo ya! correle, correle! :D pero si ... Splinter ya nu hay queshoo para ti, que Ice Cream Kitty cierre la puerta del congelador por un buen rato porque el maestro si es todo un troll! como le hace eso a sus hijos? TuT ... bueno es para que aprendan pero igual! ... hahaha yo no creo que eres rara, la verdad me has caído de maravilla hasta el momento, con todo tu humor loco hehehe creo que este es el comienzo de una bella amistad o3o Si, respondí a tu comentario porque eres super especial babehh! xD bueno todos mis lectores lo son sin excepción entre los silenciosos y los que no lo son, yo los amo a todos un chorroooo *w* ... aunque nu tienes que matarte, no por favor! D: aqui te traigo tu capitulo para que nu ocurra cualquier desgracia ;_; ... bueno igual te mando un saludo enorme y un bailecito re sabroson (pero como no lo ensayé sale rarongo lol :'v)_

Okay eso fue todo, en realidad había mas pero ... la flojeraaaaaaaaaaaa aghhhh! xD y perdón si cuando contestó sus preguntas siempre las hago super largas ya saben que me emociono mucho TuT ... pero gracias de nuevo a todos los que siguen con mi fic y aun no se olvidan de él a pesar del tiempo que me lleva actualizar a veces ... y para no aburrirlos mas con mis pendejadas pues que empiece!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon. **(Se aconseja leer este capi con algo de cuidado y paciencia ... ya que es más largo que las que comúnmente hago ... incluso pueden ir a traer sus palomitas para que no se mueran de hambre leyéndolo ... enserio es largo lol )**

* * *

**ESTAREMOS SANOS Y SALVOS Parte 2**

Faltaba poco para que sean las 6 de la mañana y en la habitación que se encontraba ubicada al fondo de todas, dos tortugas dormían de forma placentera sobre la cama, pareciera que el despertador mental de uno de ellos se encendió en ese momento pues el de ojos azules empezó a entreabrir suavemente uno de sus ojos para después abrir los dos por completo, notó que aun seguía abrazando a su pareja que ahora se hallaba boca abajo y con la cabeza mirando hacia el otro lado, se despertó aún algo somnoliento, se veía que necesitaba mas reposo pero debía de levantarse en ese momento para que nadie sospechase, además sabía que su padre era el primero en levantarse, justo a las 6 en punto, al menos él ya estaba despierto y a la hora exacta, bien dice una teoría que si sabes a que hora necesitas levantarte, estate casi 100% seguro que te despertaras a esa hora. Dio una gran bostezada y sacó los pies fuera de la cama, se echó un buen estirón para luego voltear a ver de nuevo a Raphael, este continuaba durmiendo como si fuera un enorme tronco viejo, tanto que ni un terremoto lo despertaría, al acercarse más vio que uno de sus brazos se encontraba por el filo de cama, su mano tocaba el piso y unos centímetros mas allá su pequeño peluche de Spike, se había caído, puso un gesto sonriente al mirarlo, cogió el animal de felpa que el mismo había elaborado y se lo puso de nuevo al costado del ojiverde, luego le beso la frente de forma muy dulce.

\- Todo estará bien ... tú y yo _estaremos sanos y salvos_ ...- susurró aunque no lo podía oír nadie más, en eso fue que dejó la habitación. Luego de más de una hora ya casi todos andaban por la guarida, las tortugas listas para el desayuno, tan solo faltaba una ... obviamente se trataba de aquel rojo temperamental. En ese instante el de bandana naranja pasaba cerca de su cuarto, al verlo aun tirado ahí, pensó que si no despertaba ya se le haría tarde para desayunar y para el entrenamiento, no se le ocurrió otra mejor forma para despertar a su querido hermano que lanzándole un buen par de globos de agua.

\- ¡Hey Raph! Ya es hora de despertarse! refréscate un poco hermanito Hahaha! ...- vociferó muy fuerte, como si no hubiera sido suficiente con su broma para levantarlo ya, luego salió despavorido conteniéndose una buena carcajada ya que era evidente que su hermano iba a correr tras de él para perseguirlo aun empapado pero furioso y con ganas de estrangularlo, había despertado a la _bestia. _Aunque al final de todo si logró atraparlo y le mandó unos fuertes golpes en esa cabeza llena de aire que su hermano siempre dice que tiene, ya luego lo soltó, eso sí, solo después de que Mikey pidiera misericordia por casi un minuto, que solo lo había hecho para que se levantara de una buena vez y no se perdiera el desayuno.

Pasando eso, llegó la hora de entrenar, nada nuevo en realidad lo mismo de siempre, bueno exceptuando que esta vez la chica pelirroja llegó algo más temprano de lo costumbre pero de todos modos tuvo que esperar a que sus amigos tortugas terminaran con el suyo por obvias razones de que sus niveles de entrenamiento eran distintos, ella apenas llevaba cerca de medio año entrenando y los chicos muy buena parte toda su vida, era evidente que el maestro no los iba poner a practicar juntos, no aun.

Al momento que estos culminaron llegaba el turno de la pelirroja pero antes de que comience el ninja de los ojos verdes la detuvo un momento para preguntarle por el chico del palo de hockey, no lo había visto desde ... ¿año nuevo? en serio Casey? y ya decir mucho que solo vino a la celebración casi cuando esta terminaba, entonces si al menos aunque no tuviera el tiempo de antes, preguntaba por él o algo, como debería hacer ¿cierto? ... al parecer No, esta solo le respondió que en realidad estaba ocupado con sus clases de verano (ya que reprobó el año lmao), también con su equipo de hockey y aunque ella no lo mencionó pero ademas sabía que pasaba tiempo con la chica, como debía hace un buen novio, pero la verdad parecía que había dejado a su amigo totalmente a un lado ... si "amigo" pensó la tortuga con seriedad, porque "eso" es lo que hacen los amigos ¿verdad? te ignoran cuando tratas de pasar tiempo con ellos o al menos saber como están, no? luego con el tiempo te olvidan a pesar de todas las cosas que han hecho juntos, todos esos momentos se van a diablo.

Luego de que le diera una respuesta, este simplemente la dejo tranquila y se fue, aunque la chica pudo observar su rostro que por fuera no daba mucho que decir si no solo seriedad pero por dentro era algo mas como tristeza, eso la dejó pensando. Bueno si Casey ya no quería continuar con su amistad, ¡que se joda!

\- No voy a estar rogándole ni nada por el estilo ...- dijo muy bajo cuando se alejaba y se devolvió a su habitación. Fueron pasando las horas, ya hace un buen rato la pelirroja se había retirado de la guarida. Unos mensajes le habían llegado al celular de la tortuga más temperamental. Se fijó en su t-phone ... hablando de ser buenos amigos ...

_\- Khe aii Raph! komo has stado? LOL *carita feliz* khe no ze nada de ti?! apareze! jejeje*carita riendose* ... ( enviado a las 4:21 pm)_

_\- Oieeee no te yego el otro msj? *cara sorprendida* kiero saver komo staz!? rezponde zoy Casey! *doble cara triste* ... (enviado a las 4:46 pm)_

_\- Raph RAPH! necezito ke bengas aora! ez urgente *cara molesta* afueritha de la sala de h0ckey del kole! *carita sacando la lengua* ... (enviado a las 5:10 pm)_

_\- x khe no respondez? kiero berteeeee! no zeas azhii dime algo! *carita triste y carita gruñendo* ... (enviado a las 5:39 pm)_

Raphael no sabía si palmearse la cara o seguir mirando los mensajes con indignación, en serio estaba como: "¿Esto es en serio Casey?" ... y eso sin contar su pésima ortografía (amixer detected), bueno eso sería lo de menos, si tan siquiera se preocupara o le importara como mínimo llamar, solo tan siquiera? ... solo tiró su celular sobre la cama con molestia y ahí fue cuando esta comenzó a timbrar. Sep ... era Casey, eso lo molestó aun más, ya le iba a cortar pero quiso decirle algunas cosas antes.

\- ¿Que quieres? ...- con evidente fastidio en su tono de hablar.

_\- Oye ¿que forma de contestar es esa? ... te llamaba para ver como estabas ¡¿y si me contestas?! No pues que mal amigo Raph ...- respondió tambien algo ofendido._

\- ¡No me digas nada! que aquí el único mal amigo eres tú! ... ¿Ni siquiera te importo en venir o llamarme? y no creas que tus estúpidos mensajitos cuentan! ...- obvio que no contaban.

_\- Cálmate un poco, ya se que no he venido a verte en ... algunos días ...-_

\- ¡Mas bien semanas! ...- subió mas el volumen de su voz.

_\- ¡Eso no es verdad! acaso no recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos? cuando fue, eh?_

\- Año nuevo, tal vez? ...- dicho con tono de cansancio.

_\- ¿Que? ¡claro que no! y esa vez! ... esa vez cuando ... ¿cuando estabas pratullando? ... o lo olvidaste?_

\- Esa ocasión estabas con April, ¡No cuenta!

_\- ¿Como que no? ... ¡tú fuiste el que simplemente no quiso venir con nosotros!_

\- ¡Te dije que no contaba! ...- le volvió a repetir.

_\- Okay okay ... en serio lo siento ¿si? sabes que ahora ni tengo tiempo, las clases y el equipo de hockey me lo quitan todo! ... por eso mismo te llamo, quiero que vengas a la sala de hockey de mi escuela, para vernos! ..._

\- ¿Y que tal si digo que no puedo? ...- dicho con indiferencia.

_\- ¿Que? ¡No te pongas así! ... ¡solo quiero ser un buen amigo!_

\- Pues la verdad no parece ...

_\- Mira ... solo dame un oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? ..._

\- ...

_\- Solo una, ¡la última! ... ¡lo prometo! ... no creo que sea demasiado pedir ... esta vez será distinto, ¿si? ¿SI? ¿Eh? ... por los viejos tiempos ...? que dices ...?_

\- *suspiro de fastidio* ... Muy bien, muy bien ... solo una última ...

_\- ¡Genial! Gracias Raph! ..._

\- ¡Si arruinas esta ya verás que ...!

_\- No! de ninguna manera! ... Casey Jones jamás rompe un promesa ... soy un hombre de palabra ..._

\- ¡Pues más te vale! ...- y cortó la llamada, a veces parecía que Raph tenia una santa paciencia con este chico a pesar de ser un temperamental, bueno esta iba a ser la última oportunidad que le daría así que no le importo tanto y fue a buscar sus sais antes de salir de su habitación, los ninjas siempre deben estar preparados ante todo. Iba pasando cerca de la sala ya casi yendo hacia la salida cuando una voz lo detuvo.

\- ¡Oye Raph! ...- era el ojiazul que venía algo sonriente y le levantó el brazo para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.- ... ¿te vas a algún lado? ...- preguntó al verlo tan cerca de las escaleras de la entrada de la guarida.

\- Ehh bueno ... ahora ... iba a encontrarme con Casey ... ya sabes ... hace días que no nos vemos y ...- con una mano en la nuca.

\- Ohh ya veo ...- contestó algo desalentado.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? ...- al ver ese tono.

\- No nada, es que ... hoy hablé con el sensei para decidir tomarnos un día libre ... en no salir a patrullar esta noche así que ... podíamos ver todos juntos alguna película o ... esas cosas ... como es costumbre a veces ...- Raph lo miraba algo serio, ¿a donde tenía que ir ahora? decisión algo difícil ...- Pero ... si ... si prefieres ir con Casey ... me parece bien ... ve y diviértete ...- mostrando una ligera sonrisa, parece que Leo le hizo algo mas fácil la elección.

\- ¿Estas seguro? ...- preguntó al no estar del todo convencido.

\- Si, no te quiero obligar a quedarte acá si no quieres ... puedes ir donde gustes ... después de todo es también tu día libre, no? pero ...- le explicaba de modo comprehensivo aunque paró por unos segundos.- ...¿i-iran a la superficie? ...- dijo algo inquieto.

\- Creo que eso es obvio Leo ...- respondió algo confundido.

\- E-ehh si hehehe por supuesto ... solo tenía esa duda ... claro que tienen que salir ... a la superficie ...mhhh ... ¿por cuanto tiempo? ...- preguntó de nuevo intranquilo

\- Aun no lo sé ... un par de horas supongo ...-

\- Ahhh ... okay entonces ... pues ... que se diviertan ...- mostró de nuevo una grata sonrisa, el ojiverde hizo lo mismo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, levantó el brazo para despedirse pero antes de eso el de azul lo detuvo una vez más.- solo una última cosa ... ¿e-estás llevando tu t-phone? ...- a lo que casi de inmediato su pareja lo sacó para comprobar que era cierto y la traía consigo.- ... recuerda que lo que sea que pudiera pasar arriba ... puedes llamarme ... que yo vendré de inmediato ¿de acuerdo? ...- sonando muy serio.

\- Fuerte y claro capitán ...- le dijo algo divertido y se fue de una buena vez, Leonardo lo miraba irse con un dulce gesto aunque luego decayó en una mirada de tristeza y preocupación, ya que aunque lo hayan notado su algo extraño comportamiento de hace rato se debía a que a este aun le angustiaba lo de su pesadilla, que Raph saliera a la superficie con tantas cosas que pudieran pasar allá, lo traían nervioso, dejarlo que se vaya solo aun más ... no podría protegerlo como había dicho antes. Estuvo mirando la entrada de la guarida en un estado pensativo por unos segundo cuando ...

\- ¡Hey Leo! ...- gritó una voz proveniente del menor de todos.

\- AHHH! ...- fue la respuesta algo desesperada ante tal saludo de imprevisto, este además puso una pose de guardia.- ... ¿d-desde cuando que estás ahí? ...- dijo muy inquieto ya que hace poco que Raph se había ido pero no sin antes de darle un pequeño beso, le preocupó que lo viera.

\- Recién me acabo de aparecer ...- haciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ... entonces ... ¿listo para la noche de película? ... - preguntó ansioso.

\- Ahhh ... bueno creo que si ... solo falta Donnie y podemos comenzar ...-

\- ¡Sep! ... y también Raph, no te olvides de él! ... estoy seguro que esta vez si le gustara las películas que elegí ...- mostrando unos videocasetes de VHS como si fueran una manojo de cartas.

\- Oh eso ... mhhh él no va a poder unirse esta vez ...- contestó para tristeza del pequeño.

\- ¿Que? ¡¿Y por que?! ...- gritó aun mas decepcionado.

\- Es que él ... tuvo que irse con Casey ... creo que hace mucho que no se ven ...- explicó de buena manera.

\- ¡Y que hay de nosotros! somo sus hermanos! ...- volvió a responder alarmado.

\- Mikey, él nos ve prácticamente cada día y lo ha hecho como por 16 años ... pienso que esta bien que se vaya a divertir con Casey para variar ...- le aclaró al pequeño aun mantenía su mirada de tristeza al no tener a su hermano temperamental con ellos esta noche.- Vamos ... *poniéndole una mano en el hombro* ... aun podemos divertirnos los 3 acá ¿verdad? ...- trataba de animarlo y en eso el más esbelto hizo su aparición.

\- ¿Listos para la noche de películas? ...- muy sonriente, parecía que escondía algo detrás.

\- ¡Claro! ... aunque Raph no se nos unirá esta vez, pero ... sehh creo que ... ¡ya estamos listos! ...- le contaba entusiasmado el de bandana naranja.

\- ¿Tienen pensado que veremos entonces? ...- comentó el mayor.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ... aquí tenemos mucho de donde elegir ...- haciéndole ver de nuevo los videocasetes, esta vez pudo leerlos títulos de estos: "Como entrenar a tu dragón 1 y 2", "Grandes Héroes", "Lego: La película", "El libro de la vida" ... había buenas opciones aunque.

\- Ah ah ahhh ...- dijo el genio moviendo su mano derecha en señal de negación mientras que con la otra seguía escondiendo algo.- ... esta vez me toca escoger lo que vamos a ver ... ¡y sera esto! - mostrando un videocasete con un título escrito a mano.- "Documentales - Entrega 5 : Las Tortugas" ... sus hermanos se veían con unas miradas raras mientras el de bandana morada se acercaba al reproductor VHS.- ... lo grabé cuando lo dieron en la TV hace unas semanas y he esperado todo este tiempo para verlo juntos...- se le veía muy emocionado al decirlo.- ... ¿que esperan?...- añadió aun entusiasmado, los otros dos no hicieron mas que empezar a tomar asiento en el sofá largo de la sala, luego de poner la película el de ojos cobrizo se unió también sentándose al lado de Mikey y dejando al menor al medio de los tres.

\- Ehhh ¿como cuanto dura este documental Donnie? ...- le preguntó el de ojos azules.

\- ¡Es un especial de 3 horas ...!- contestó su hermano genio todavía muy animado viendo la pantalla de la televisión.

\- Sep ... esta será una laaaarga noche ...- comentó el ojiazul de forma cansada.- ... en parte creo que estuvo bien que Raph se haya ido con Casey ... esto lo iba a poner a dormir en una ... - añadió para apoyar el puño en su quijada y su codo en los cojines del sofá para ponerse a ver el documental, sabía que de todas maneras debía respetar la elección de su hermano ya que era su turno. Mientras tanto cerca de la escuela Roosevelt, por el gran salón de hockey si queremos ser específicos, un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, con una bandana negra que le envolvía la cabeza y una vestimenta adecuada para practicar su deporte favorito aunque más parecía de esos chicos que han convertido la calle en su segundo hogar porque pasan la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, esperaba afuera del salón un poco impaciente cuando de pronto una sombra muy ágil que se hacía visible conforme avanzaba se acercaba a él, mostró una sonrisa porque su espera había concluido al aparecerse una tortuga gigante de bandana roja frente suyo aunque con cara de poco amigos.

\- ¡Raph! ... ¡Que bueno verte! ...- lo saludo muy animoso extendiéndole la mano para que hicieran un saludo, pero lo único que hizo el ninja fue cruzar los brazos y desviar la mirada.- Oh vamos no me dejes así ...- volvió a insistir.- ¿Ni el puño? ... ¿No? ... ¿aun nada? ... así que significa que ¿todavía no me has perdonado? ... okay ...- y bajo su mano al no encontrar ninguna respuesta.

\- No es como si lo merecieras o algo ...- dijo aun serio la tortuga mientras avanzaba un poco.

\- ¿Que? ¿pensé que eramos como los mejores amigos? ... ¿que pasó con los viejos tiempo y todo lo demás? ...- mencionó siguiéndolo.

\- Si "mejor amigo" ... gracias por "ir a visitarme todo este tiempo" ... "si que la pasamos bien" ...- seguía con su mirada seca.

\- ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! ... ¿no es suficiente para ti? ...- trató de mirarlo un poco a los ojos.

\- Mejor no respondo a eso ...- y paró por un momento.- ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer de todas maneras? ...- y por fin volteó a verlo.

\- Oh oh! ... no te arrepentirás esta vez ...- entretanto que caminaban mas de prisa.- ... ¡por fin me compre el_ Mortal Kombat X ..._!¡será genial cuando vayamos a mi casa y lo conectemos a mi nueva ...!- Raphael lo comenzaba a escuchar con una ligera sonrisa, pero en eso le puso su brazo en medio para que se detuviera porque oyó algo.- ¿Que tienes? ...- preguntó al ver que este miraba un cierto lugar con seriedad.

\- Shhhh...- lo cayó de repente.

\- ¿Pero que te ...?.- y le tapó la boca mientras lo jalaba a un escondite, Casey luego quitó la mano de su boca algo irritado e iba a decir algo pero Raph se le adelantó.

\- Mira ...- habló este señalando un poco en la dirección que había estado viendo hace unos segundos atrás, el chico al fijarse mejor pudo darse cuenta de que se trataban de unos robots que tenían una especie de cerebros alojados en medio de sus pechos que controlaban todo, se encontraban llevando unas cargas de la parte trasera de un camión hacia la entrada de una edificio abandonado, no podrían ser otros mas que.

\- ¿Los Kraang? ...- dijo el muchacho un poco bajo.- si hace mucho que no se aparecen ...- e intentaba esconderse más.

\- Eso no significa que no estén haciendo de las suyas ... aun ...- y sacaba lentamente los sais de su correa.

\- ¿No deberíamos llamar a tus hermano también? ...- al ver que se preparaba para atacar, el ojiverde al escucharlo pensó por un momento, recordó lo que Leo le había dicho antes de irse.

_\- ... Recuerda que lo que sea que pudiera pasar arriba ... puedes llamarme ... que yo vendré de inmediato ¿de acuerdo? ..._

\- Nahhh ...- y sacó una sonrisa confiada, no pudo esperar más así que salió en busca de pelea, Casey ni siquiera pudo detenerlo, pero tampoco se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, a este también le encantaba luchar contra estos alienigenas y prácticamente ... contra todo, al igual que Raphael, en eso si eran como hermanos gemelos. Mientras se daba lugar a otra emocionante pelea, en las alcantarillas de New York parecía ser todo lo contrario con otras tres tortugas frente al televisor o mejor dicho solo dos porque una si que lo disfrutaba al máximo.

_\- Las tortugas ... formas de vida legendarias ... consideradas uno de los grandes símbolos en varias partes del mundo ... pertenecientes a la clase de los saurópsidos por la posesión común de sus escamas epidérmicas y la colocación de huevos amnióticos. Todas sus especies varían en tamaño y ambiente lo que las convierten en animales ectodérmicos ... sin embargo todas comparten una misma característica empezando por su ancho, grande y en la mayoría alto caparazón, este se encarga de proteger de sus órganos internos como de sus depredadores ...-_

El documental se había dado por iniciado, aunque desgraciadamente y como suele pasar con frecuencia son de esos en los que contrataron al tipo con la voz gallega mas seria casi sin ningún rastro de emoción, esos que con tal solo escucharlos ya hace que se te quieran pegar los ojos por el sueño. Aunque eso no le impedía a Donnie deleitarse con todo su contenido, poco o nada le importaba la manera o el tono en que lo explicaban, si lo hacían de forma coherente o científica este iba a poner sus ojos como platos para concentrarse lo mejor posible. Este no era el caso de sus otros dos hermanos que puede que hayan pasado menos de 10 minutos pero vaya que parecía que se estaban pudriendo del aburrimiento, de todas maneras el que tenía bandana azul estaba mas atento a su t-phone, esperaba que el de rojo lo llamara o algo, se estaba preocupando demasiado al respecto, en eso su hermano menor se apoyo un poco hacia él y le susurró.

\- Oye Leo ... ¿como cuanto dijo que duraba esto? ...- mirando algo sospechoso para que su hermano de morado no lo escuchara.

\- 3 horas ...- contestó cansado mirando hacia la pantalla de su celular.

\- ¿Que? ... ¿no sería mejor decirle que queremos ver otra cosa? - le musitó una vez más.

\- Mikey ... todos tenemos oportunidad de elegir la película o lo que sea que veremos ... y ahora le tocó a Donnie ... creo que lo menos que debemos hacer es quedarnos con él hasta que termine ... tú también tuviste tu chance de escoger e hicimos lo mismo ...- trató de explicarle, el pequeño no hizo mas que quedarse con la respuesta de su hermano y agachar algo cansado la cabeza, volvió a subirla para ver más del documental.

_\- El plastrón ... es una estructura aplanada que conforma la parte inferior de toda tortuga, también conocido por el nombre de peto, que se forma por la fusión de las costillas, los huesos de la cintura escapular y la gastralia. Este plastrón se une al caparazón mediante puentes óseos laterales. En algunas especies gracias al plastrón se determina a qué tipo de sexo pertenece debido a que en las hembras este suele ser acocado, uno de los ejemplos es la famosa tortuga galápagos ..._

El menor puso una cara de sueño con tan solo escuchar de nuevo la voz de aquel narrador, bueno si iba a quedarse hasta el final necesitaba de algo importante.

\- Ya vuelvo ...- mencionó mientras se paraba del mueble en dirección a la cocina por palomitas, su hermano genio solo le movió la mano como en en señal de que fuera sin dejar de prestarle atención a su documental. El mayor ya casi ni volteaba a observar la pantalla de la TV solo veía la de su t-phone aun muy preocupado por lo que le pueda suceder a su pareja.

\- Cálmate un poco Leonardo ... él ... él esta bien ... ¿si? ... solo fue por un par de horas a la superficie ... y... Casey también esta allí ... sehh ... estarán bien ... ¿y-y si no? ... ¿que pasaría si ...? no no no ... no pienses en lo peor ... se positivo ... nada malo va a suceder ... apégate a esa idea ¿okay? ... ademas ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar? ... - pensaba al final un poco mas relajado tratando de pensar que todo estaba en calma allá arriba.

Aunque entretanto Raphael les estaba dando una buena lección a esos Kraang junto con el chico del palo de hockey, mientras que estaban tan ocupados destrozando esos cuerpos robóticos no notaban que uno de ellos estaba entrando por la parte trasera del camión llevando unas cargas y otro subía por la parte delantera para poner el vehículo en marcha, por fortuna estos no tardaron en fijarse de eso y así que corrieron a detenerlos, el ojiverde saltó encima del capó del camión y en eso el alienígena arrancó a toda velocidad, el ninja se agarró muy fuerte para no salir volando de ahí mientras que Casey había subido por atrás dispuesto a acabar con ese Kraang, el vehículo se movía de un lado para el otro ya que por tremenda tortuga bloqueándote la vista era casi imposible ver hacia donde ir, usando unos de sus brazos trató de entrar de mala manera dentro del asiento del chófer forcejeándose con el robot luego de unos buenos segundos pudo entrar propinándole un buen golpe con sus sais al alien y el cual su cuerpo metálico salió disparado fuera del camión perdiéndose en el camino, el de rojo tuvo que tomar el volante antes de que chocaran, frenó con tanta fuerza que el robot junto con las cargas salieron con fuerza de la parte trasera, aunque Casey no, él actuó más rápido y se sostuvo con fuerza. El muchacho salió limpiándose un poco la ropa y dándole una buena patada al robot que aun seguía debajo de sus pies luego de salir volando, se sintió satisfecho y vio como su compañero bajaba del lugar delantero para que se puedan ver con unas largas sonrisas.

\- Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé ...- comentó el muchacho con un gesto de triunfo.

\- Por supuesto que lo fue ... te dije que no necesitamos a nadie ... en especial yo ... cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino le sera muy difícil vivir para contarlo después ...- le contestaba la tortuga mientras avanzaba un poco cerca del robot que acababa de destrozar el chico, este también lo observaba muy confianzudo hasta que vio que detrás del ninja el mismo Kraang que había "derrotado" le empezaba a apuntar por detrás y el otro ni lo notaba, Casey no dudó en usar su palo de hockey para darle un golpe al arma del robot y luego de paso al mismo, este acto dejó algo sorprendido a Raphael sin embargo después le volvió a sonreír.- ... Hey gracias ...- le agradeció de buena manera, con ningún sarcasmo de por medio, el chico le devolvió el gesto y se acercó más hacia él.

\- Entonces ... eso significa ... ¿que ahora si me perdonas? ...- pidió este intentando hacerle una carita de perro abandonado y dejado bajo la lluvia, aunque no le salía del todo bien, mejor déjaselo a los profesionales Casey.

\- Mhhh deja que lo piense un ratito más ...- contestó el ojiverde y comenzó caminar desviándole la mirada con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Que?! acabo de salvarte la vida! ¡¿acaso eso no cuenta?! ...- dijo el adolescente algo exasperado mientras le seguía el paso, lo único con lo que le respondía su amigo era con unas risas, lo que si no notaron fue que algo de la carga de los Kraang contenían mutágeno obviamente, aun seguía ahí... pero este tenía un color algo distinto, como que de un verde fosforescente mas fuerte y oscuro ... así fueron avanzando poco a poco hasta la casa del muchacho el cual vivía en el tercer piso de un departamento de clase intermedia. Ingresaron subiendo las escaleras que se encontraba al lado de esta cerca de un callejón algo tenebroso, y hasta que por fin llegaron a la habitación de Casey, era de esperarse que estaba desordenada, su ropa por un lado, algunas de sus cosas tiradas por otro, su armario semiabierto y con mas de sus pertenencias que estaban a punto de salir de este, seguro solo los amontonó ahí e intentó cerrar la puerta.- Ponte cómodo ...- habló el chico señalando en el piso que había unos cojines y unas consolas de videojuegos para dos (ya lo tenia todo preparado xD) ...- Yo iré por algo de comer ...- y salía la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina dejando a la tortuga en medio de tanto desorden, bueno al menos la intención era la que contaba ¿verdad?. Cuando llegó por fin se fijó que su hermana menor también estaba allí mirando uno de sus programas en la TV de la cocina muy contenta, la pequeña tan solo tenía 9 años, poseía una larga cabellera lisa de color castaño oscuro al igual que su hermano, de ojos café claro y piel blanca, el joven fue simplemente directo hacia el refrigerador aunque le preguntó mientras buscaba algo dentro.

\- ¿Y donde está papá? ...- dijo este cogiendo dos refrescos de cola.

\- Lo llamaron por un plaga de ratas de nuevo ...- contestó esta sin dejar de prestarle atención a su programa y moviendo sus piernas en el asiento, como eran muy chicas lo hacía con facilidad, el padre de estos dos trabajaba como exterminador de plagas, controlaba todo tipo de pestes ¿su especialidad? _Ratas_

\- Aghh ... esas criaturas me dan asco ... aun no puedo creer que en serio trabaje de exterminador ...- comentó este con disgusto, volteó a ver mejor en la mesa de la cocina, había una caja de pizza y con solo dos rebanadas faltantes, seguro su hermana ya se las había comido, cogió otras dos y las puso sobre unos platos.

\- Lo que aun no creo es que mi hermanote le tiene miedo a unas cuantas ratitas ...- mencionó la niña de forma muy burlona soltando una risa pero aun viendo la pantalla del televisor, su hermano aunque le disgustó esto solo la ignoró y cuando estaba por salir de la cocina su hermana la detuvo.- Oye oye ... ¿a donde piensas ir con todo eso? ...- dijo señalando lo que el chico llevaba consigo.

\- ¿Qué? ... Solo me lo llevo a mi habitación.- en tono cansado.- comeré ahí esta noche así que ...- pero de nuevo la niña le hizo parar.

\- ¿Con comida para dos? ...- le respondió de manera muy sospechosa.- ¿No estarás trayendo a tu novia de escondidas otra vez, o si Casey? ...- mostrando una larga sonrisa algo descarada, de nuevo el chico se molestó por su comentario.- ... ¿Sabes que si haces eso ... se lo tendré que decir a papá, no es cierto? ...- agregó sonriendo aun más.

\- Ay como eres de chismosa Catherine ...- eso fue lo único que contestó su hermano y salió del cuarto furioso, la pequeña aun mantenía su sonriente gesto viendo como se iba y luego continuó con su serie. Regresamos a la guarida de nuevo, parece que no mucho a cambiado.

_\- Como se mencionó anteriormente ... la tortuga es un símbolo muy valioso en algunas culturas alrededor del mundo ¿Por qué? Estas criaturas popularmente se refieren a seres tolerantes, sabias, pacientes y bastantes serenas ...y a menudo debido a su longevidad están implicadas en mitos de la creación o se utilizan como símbolos de la biología marina y el ecologismo. He aquí algunos ejemplos ..._

Sep, ya había pasado más de una hora y como era obvio aun seguían frente a la televisión de la misma manera, Donnie totalmente deleitado por la cantidad de información que le estaba propinando el reportaje de las tortugas que no le hacía caso a casi nada más que la TV, Leo solo mirando la pantalla pero de su t-phone todavía preocupándose mas y mas conforme avanzaba el tiempo, y Mikey en el medio comiendo con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en sus piernas, ya llevaba como la mitad aunque casi todo se los había comido él, vio a su hermano mayor que se seguía observando su celular angustiado que no prestaba atención a otra cosa.

\- ¿Estás bien, Leo? ... te la has pasado mirando tu t-phone todo este tiempo ...- le preguntó al verlo algo intranquilo.

\- Oh .. si si ...- mientras alejaba la mirada de ahí y volvía ver el televisor.- solo ... pensando ... nada importante ...-

\- ¿De verdad? pero si no haz probado ni una palomita ... el documental sería mejor si pruebas un poco ... - intentó animarlo.

\- No tengo ganas de palomitas ahora Mikey ... estoy bien así ...- mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que decía el narrador.

\- Okay ...- intentando coger más granos de maíz tostado.- ... pero cuando se acaben y tengas hambre de nuevo ya no quedaran más para ...- no pudo continuar porque sintió una mano se posaba encima de la suya, al bajar la mirada pudo notar que era la mano de su hermano de morado que también pensaba tomar unas palomitas, el menor quitó su mano con rapidez mientras una pequeña franja de sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas, Donnie volteó a verlo como si fuera la única cosa que lo distrajo porque parecía que sus ojos no se habían despegado de la pantalla hasta ahora.

\- Oh lo siento ...- se disculpó el genio intentando tomar una vez más los bocaditos y regresó su vista hacia el televisor. El pequeño se le quedó aun mirando con su rostro sonrosado, luego bajo en algo la cabeza y encogió los hombros, esos extraños sentimientos surgieron de nuevo dentro de él.

\- P-por ... que ... ¿por qué no puede entenderlo hasta ahora? ... bueno en realidad no puedo entender muchas pero tengo la sospecha de saber que es ... aunque nunca lo había sentido antes ... y si ... si ... esto ... es ... - fue en ese instante que paro por un segundo antes de pensar en su respuesta.- ¿Amor? ...- aunque luego no pudo pensar más al respecto.

\- Whoaa ¿escuchaste eso, Mikey? ...- dijo el de ojos cobrizo señalando la pantalla mientras que abrazaba con uno de sus brazo al menor.- ... Solo ¡wow! ... hahaha ... ¡fascinante!- sumamente encantado con algo que habrán mencionado en el documental, pero de seguro que el de bandana naranja no lo había escuchado.- ¿No lo crees así? ...- le preguntó esta viéndolo directamente, Mikey también hizo lo mismo y al mirarle a los ojos sintió que se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco y más aun con aquella dulce sonrisa que le brindaba, le fue difícil contestar por varios segundos.- ¿Mikey? ...- volvió a preguntar una ves más algo extrañado, fue en eso el ninja de naranja desvió la vista para no viera su sonrojo.

\- S-si ... lo que d-digas ...- contestó algo tembloroso, aunque para su hermano esto lo dejó satisfecho.

\- ¿Y tú, Leo? ...- preguntó viendo a su hermano de azul esta vez, este miraba el documental pero no le hallaba mucha razón, si observaba sin ponerle la suficiente atención más preocupado por el de rojo.

\- Ehhh si Donnie ... muy ... interesante ...- respondió el mayor intentando sonar fascinado al igual que el de morado, bueno esto le bastó y continuó apreciando el televisor, aunque Mikey permanecía aun sin poder decir nada más, entonces con lo que acaba de pasar junto con lo que sacó como resultado, significaba.

\- ¿Qu-que me enamoré de Donnie? ... ¿Qu-que? ...- pensó el pequeño muy aturdido con tal revelación, la verdad no le encontraba sentido alguno a su respuesta.- ... debo estar tan aburrido que ya estoy empezando a imaginarme cosas ... por que nahh ... eso ... e-eso no podría pasar ... ¿cierto? ...- se sentía muy raro con tan solo decirlo, no ... no podía parecer creíble, ¿como es que uno se enamora de su propio hermano? ¿así como si nada? -... pero ¿qu-que ... que otra cosa podría ser? ...- sin lugar a duda esto estaba ocupando demasiado sus pensamientos, no lo dejaban en paz.

Recostó un poco el caparazón en el espaldar del mueble, dirigió una mirada disimulada hacia su hermano de morado, continuaba muy concentrado con lo que pasaba en la televisión, este lo veía con detenimiento y sintiéndose de lo más extraño, giró también la cabeza para fijarse que su hermano mayor también hacía lo mismo o por lo menos lo intentaba, regresó la mirada hacia el esbelto por unos segundos y regresó su vista hacia abajo.- ¿Que se supone ... que es entonces? ...- volvió a interrogarse de nuevo, no podía contestarse el mismo como era de esperarse, cruzó sus brazos para tratar de concentrarse en algo más ya que esa pregunta lo tenía intranquilo, en solo unos no tan largos minutos el pequeño cayó en un profundo sueño, pasaron como hora y media y este continuaba reposando, empezó a entreabrir sus ojos aun con cansancio, lo primero que vio fue la luz de la brillante pantalla que iluminaba la sala, eso lo cegó por unos segundos pero cuando adecuó su vista a la luminosidad del ambiente se fijó que el documental aun seguía en curso.

_\- ... ya que su reproducción es ovípara ... la incubación se realiza a través de huevos que ellas mismas realizan en la tierra, donde el calor es necesario para la formación de la cría, la radiación solar aporta mucho en la incubación. Uno de los casos especiales es la primitiva tortuga montesa que construye su nido de aproximadamente 50 cm de altura a base de tierra y hojas ..._

Soltó un bajo suspiro de aburrimiento

\- ¿Que? ¿hasta ahora no termina eso? ... ¿por que me desperté justo ahora? ... tal vez debí dormirme un poco más...- pensó con cansancio.- ... agh será mejor seguir durmiendo ...- y se acurrucó aun más en el lugar que se estaba apoyando ... en eso sintió que no se trataba de ninguna parte del sillón o alguna de los cojines, no ... era más como una piel tersa, el menor levantó un poco la mirada y notó que su hermano genio continuaba observando la pantalla, sintió también que una de las manos del de morado estaba sobre su caparazón como si lo quisiera acercar más a él, y el de naranja descansando plácidamente en uno de sus brazos, por un momento casi da un severo respingo al encontrarse en esa situación, pero algo lo detuvo, podría haber sido para no asustar al otro o quizás, solo quizás ... era porque se sentía confortable de esa forma, como si no quisiera despegarse de ahí pues se sentía a gusto con la calidez que le brindaba su hermano, que solo quería seguir reposando junto a él, un color de rojo suave pintaban sus mejillas esta vez mientras sus labios se curvaban para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, cerró los ojos de nuevo para seguir durmiendo.- Sea lo que sea ... la verdad ... se siente muy bien ...- pensó antes de dormirse por completo, que pena que eso no duró mas de 10 minutos porque en eso sintió que la mano del de bandana morada lo movía.

\- Hey Mikey ... ¡Mikey! ... oye despierta! el documental ya acabó ... Mikey? hey ...- mientras lo seguía moviendo cada vez más para que se levantara.- Mikey ... oye ...- pero no le servía de nada, el de naranja no parecía salir de su estado de sueño.

\- Hmm? ... ehhh ...- empezó a balbucear como dentro de sus propios pensamientos.- ¿qu-que? ... mhh ... ¿que pasa? ...- pensó recién comenzando a darse cuenta de lo que acontecía.

\- Oye Mikey ... ya se terminó el documental ... ¿te vas a levantar sí o no? ... ¡Mikey! - le cuestionó como si pudiera escucharlo que en en realidad era así pero el menor no abría aun los ojos así que su hermano ni cuenta.

\- Ayyy ... m-me esta hablando ... ¿que hago? ... creo que t-tengo que levantarme de una vez ...- aunque antes de hacerlo se detuvo.- ... ummm mejor no ... quiero seguir junto a él ... sí ... tan solo ... me haré el dormido ... eso es ...- y simplemente continuó con los ojos cerrados para no despegarse del brazo del genio.

\- Mikey ... Mikey ... aghh ... creo que 3 horas fueron demasiado para él ... no aguantó el sueño ...- se rindió al fin en el intento por despertarlo.

\- Y que lo digas ...- contestó el mayor soltando un bostezo, su hermano de morado rió un poco.

\- Sí, ya se ... debió ser como una agonía para él ... y supongo que para ti también ... pero la verdad ... aprecio mucho que se quedaran hasta el final conmigo ...- contestó haciendo que el de azul le diera un buen gesto al terminar de hablar.

\- Aun no despierta eh? ... creo que será mejor que lo llevemos a su habitación ...- le respondió levantándose del largo sillón.

\- Heh ...tendremos que llevarlo cargando como cuando era más pequeño ... aunque igual no ha cambiado mucho ...- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a su menor hermano e intentaba levantarlo para poder cargarlo en sus brazos.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? ...- le preguntó intentando alzarlo también, pero el esbelto ya lo tenía en brazos.

\- ¿Que? oh no ... creo que yo puedo solo con esto ... Mikey de verdad que no es tan pesado ... a pesar que coma mas que los tres juntos hehehe ...- tomaba a su hermanito en brazos mientras se alejaba de la sala.- ¿Y tú aun no te irás a dormir? ...- interpeló un poco al de bandana azul.

\- Ehhh no todavía no ... voy a ... voy a quedarme despierto por más tiempo ... Raph aun no llega y no se porque ... creo que lo esperaré un rato más ...- contestó intentando no parecer tan preocupado aunque si lo estaba en realidad.

\- Oh ... okay entonces ... buenas noches ...- se despidió del líder llevando al menos de los dos a su cuarto para que descansara tranquilo, pienso que Mikey en ese momento no podía esta más feliz y cómodo, encontrarse en los brazos del de morado hacía que este no quisiera soltarse de él nunca, por lo que quería decir que ¿este se había enamorado de su propio hermano? parece que la historia se repetía de nuevo y la respuesta a la interrogante se hacía cada vez más obvia para el pequeño. Leo continuaba esperando que en cualquier momento su pareja cruzase de una vez la puerta de entrada a la guarida para que llegase de una buena vez aunque no sabía que esta continuaba en la casa del chico de palo de hockey.

\- ¡Oh Rayos! ...- exclamó el joven de cabello castaño oscuro al ver un gran _Sub-Zero wins / FATALITY_ en la pantalla, había perdido. El de bandana roja mostraba una sonrisa muy victoriosa y restregárselo en la cara de su compañero.- ¡No puede ser! ¡no de nuevo! ¡maldita sea! ...- maldecía a lo único que podía que en este caso era el mando de la consola.

\- Hahahaha ...- se mofó Raphael al verlo tan colérico por su derrota.- admítelo ... nadie puede vencer a _Sub-Zero_...- le dijo de lo más orgulloso.

\- Creí que podía cambiar eso cuando elegía _Ferra Torr _esta vez ...- contestó el chico intentando defender su puesto.

\- Eso ... "creíste" ... solo continua soñando Casey ... capaz si se haga realidad ... ¿otra partida? ...- le propuso aun con soberbia en sus palabras.

\- Mehhh ... este juego ya dejo de ser divertido ...- dijo dejando el mando en el suelo y desviando la mirada del de rojo todavía molesto haciendo que este suelte otra buena carcajada, le divertía lo mal perdedor que era el muchacho aunque él también se ponía en ese modo cuando le ocurría lo mismo, pero de todos modos era mejor cuando no te pasaba a ti, Casey cambió su mirada de amargado por una de seriedad.- Raph ...- pronunció para que su invitado se detuviera porque no paraba de reírse.- ... ¿Sabes por qué quise que vinieras conmigo hoy? ...- para que Raphael pusiera un rostro serio al igual que él.- si ... sé muy bien que todo este tiempo ... no hemos pasado prácticamente ni un momento juntos ... como antes ... sé ... que he sido un amigo terrible ... y en serio que si no hubiera sido por lo que me dijo April hoy, que ... de verdad te estaba echando aun lado todo este tiempo ... quizás no te hubiera invitado ... lo sé ... que mal suena eso ¿verdad? ... pero ... en realidad no quiero que pienses eso ... sabes que siempre vamos a ser como los mejores amigos ... no importa que ... siempre me tendrás apoyándote para lo que se que necesites amigo ... y yo ahh ... pues de verdad que lo siento ... ¡mucho! ... yo solo ... ummm ...- al igual que Raphael para él le era algo complicado expresarse cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

El ojiverde solo lo continuaba mirando con su rostro serio.- lo único que quiero es que ... me perdones ... y ... y que me des una segunda oportunidad ...- observando al de rojo con tristeza, este continuaba con aquella mirada, pareciera que nada de lo que dijo su "amigo" lo había tocado, aunque de un momento a otro estiró su puño manteniendo la seriedad todavía, Casey sonrió ligeramente y estaba dispuesto a hacer un saludo de reconciliación hasta que.

\- ¡Hah, muy lento! ...- habló el ojiverde retirando su mano con rapidez, lo que sorprendió al otro.

\- ¡Oye! ...- y le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro mientras que Raph se mataba de la risa con solo ver su reacción.- ¡no juegues así con mis sentimientos! ...- le reclamó este aun irritado.

\- Ay miren quien se nos puso sensible ...- se burlaba un poco el de rojo.- debiste ver tu cara hahaha ...- se reía de nuevo de él haciendo que su amigo se enoje más pero no por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Knock knock! ¡knock knock!

Ya que un segundo después alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, y lo seguía haciendo con impaciencia, lo que exaltó a los dos.

\- ¡Casey! ... ¡Casey, oye abre la puerta! ...- era la voz de una niña, obviamente provenía de la hermana del chico, este junto con el de rojo se dieron una especie de señas para que la tortuga se esconda en el balcón, Casey fue y cerró las cortinas lo más que pudo, fue un poco intranquilo a abrirle la puerta a su hermanita.

\- ¿Y tú que quieres? ...- preguntó algo furioso, mientras la pequeña entraba al cuarto desordenado.

\- Estoy buscando mi oso de peluche ...- contestó la niña algo engreída.

\- ¿Por qué estaría tu muñeco acá mi cuarto? ...- respondió su hermano mayor, viendo como Catherine seguía divisando sus cosas.

\- No sé ... lo estoy buscando por toda la casa ... podría estar en cualquier parte ...- caminaba por la habitación con cuidado de no tropezarse con las cosas tiradas en el suelo hasta que notó algo raro, dentro había una consola de videojuegos con mando para dos junto con dos cojines puestos en el suelo, unos platos, uno con solo las migajas y el otro con la pizza a medio comer y unas latas de refresco botados para un lado, todo hizo que sospechara más.- Y dime ... ¿había alguien más contigo por si a caso? ...- volteando a ver a su hermano con aquella interrogante.

\- ¿Qu-que? ¡claro que no! ya te dije que comería SOLO en mi cuarto! ...- respondió inquietamente.

\- Y que es todo eso de allá ...- respondió la chica con cansancio y señalando toda la evidencia que lo podrían delatar rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Que?! ...- gritó algo angustiado poniéndose en medio de toda esa evidencia.- ¿Acaso uno ya no puede hacer todo eso completamente solo? ...- contestó aunque sonara de los másalgo ridículo, su hermanita no terminaba por creerle aunque le contestó de distinta forma.

\- Claaaaaro ... no se por que creo que cada vez te pones más raro ... aunque recuerda ... sigues advertido, eh?! ...- y lo miraba desafiante.- aun así ... no encuentro mi peluchito ... bueno que más da ...- y se dirigía a la carpeta de su hermano para coger un pequeño objeto negro.- ¿Me prestas unos de estos? ...- le pidió con una dulce sonrisa de niña buena.

\- ¿Para que quieres mis discos de hockey? ...- dijo confundido acercándose a ella.

\- Ay tú solo préstamelas ¿sí? ...- insistió de nuevo haciendo que su hermano vaya a buscar un par más para dárselas en sus manos.- ¡Y también esto! ...- exclamó un poco fuerte la niña cogiendo el palo de hockey preferido del chico.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ni creas que te daré este palo ... es el que está autografiado ... ¡NO! ni lo sueñes ...- y le quitaba aquel palo de sus manos para ponerlo en su lugar.

\- Si no lo haces tendré que decirle a papá lo que le hiciste al auto la vez pasadaaaa ...- le amenazaba la pequeña cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Cómo? ... no te atreverías ...- lo miraba a los ojos con una chispa de furia para que luego su hermana le diera una sonrisa que afirmaba todo, que si era capaz de hacerlo.- Aghhh esta bien, esta bien te lo doy ... ¡pero pobre de ti que le hagas algo o lo rompas! ... te costará muy caro ... ¡y no me refiero solo al dinero! ...- le amenazaba este mostrando el puño a pesar de que sabía que ella era menor (dinero, dinero, dinero ... aprende algo dinero :v okno sorry tenía que hacerlo).

\- Por supuesto hermanito ...- contestaba la pequeña con una sonrisa confiada, las amenazas de su hermano parecían no intimidarla.- Oh! ... y esto también ¡¿si, SI?! ...- Y levantaba la tan querida mascara del muchacho.

\- Ah no no no ... y no .- quitándosela de las manos otra vez con egoísmo.- todo menos la máscara ... ¡ya es la última que me queda! ... ni pienses que te la voy a dar Catherine ...- poniéndose firme para no entregársela, la niña tan solo le volvió a poner esa cara de: "Tu vida prende de un hilo, Jones ... o me la das o no respondo" el muchacho aunque le fue difícil de contestar al final accedió.- ¡Muy bien, MUY BIEN! ... pero escúchame.- mientras le cogía con algo de fuerza los hombros.- si algo malo le pasa a esa máscara ... juro que voy a ... -

\- Si si lo que digas ...- contestaba relajada.- de todas formas me la tienes que prestar ...- y se soltaba de las manos de su hermano.

\- Te encanta chantajearme ¿no? ...- con un tono de molestia.-

\- ¿Y recién te das cuenta de eso? ...- contestó divertida la niña cuando de pronto un pequeño ruido por la ventana hizo que esta se sorprenda.- ¡sabía que había alguien más aquí! ...- y corrió al lugar de donde provino aquel sonido muy decidida a descubrir lo que es, poniendo a Casey mas exaltado y nervioso, la menor abrió las cortinas con brusquedad y salió para pararse justo en el balcón.- ¡AHA!...- nada ... no había nada ni nadie, incluso miró debajo, para ver si quizás había salido huyendo por la calle, pero aun nada, solo un gato que estaba lamiendo las patas cerca de un basurero y que luego le maulló.- Oh ratas ...- manifestó su decepción con una expresión que su padre siempre usaba, no había encontrado absolutamente nada, algo que tal vez podía haber usado en contra de su hermano de nuevo, este soltó un suspiro de alivio, parece que su amigo había sido más astuto y fue a esconderse en otro lugar, en este caso bajo de su pies, sosteniéndose justo debajo del balcón de fierro que estaba unida a las escaleras que llevaban hacia la calle fácilmente.

\- ¿Ya dejaste de buscar? ...- le preguntó a la pequeña con una sonrisa relajada, esta se molestó un poco.

\- Si ... pero no olvides que ... ¡sigues advertido! ... ¡te estaré vigilando!- quitándole uno de los discos que su hermano aun tenía consigo, para finalmente retirarse de una vez de la habitación, el muchacho corrió a cerrar la puerta con seguro de nuevo y luego apoyarse en la puerta soltando un suspiro de alivio, en eso la tortuga de ojos verdes entró por el balcón.

\- Ufff por poco ...- habló Casey mirando al ninja.- si no te hubieras escondido bien tal vez mi hermana ...-

\- Ehhh cosas de ninjas ... no creo que lo entiendas ...- contestó algo engreído y encogiendo los hombros este.

\- Ha-ha ...- un tanto sarcástico.- ¿que no ibamos a empezar otra partida? ...- preguntó cansado mientras se volvía a sentar frente al televisor.

\- Pensé que al mal perdedor ya no le apetecía jugar más ...- le dijo este con una sonrisa descarada mientras hacia lo mismo y se sentaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Yo no lo soy! ...- protestó el chico fastidiado.

\- Sehhh ... vamos, solo dilo de una vez ... que no toleras perder así ...- volvió a insistir con su sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no es verdad! ... ¡no soy un mal perdedor! ...- exclamó una ves más.

\- Sabes que los que lo son, no quieren admitirlo porque es verdad ... ¿no? ...- le dijo aun muy confiado, hasta parecía que estaba siendo algo hipócrita ya que no se contaba dentro de ese grupo de quienes detestaban con todo furor perder en algo, su amigo lo miraba ya un poco hartado pero luego intentó relajarse un poco.

\- Okay ... puedo decir que soy un mal perdedor...- mientras que el de rojo aun tenía esa sonrisa.- si tú me dices sobre tu novia ...- la que cambió por una de irritación al escuchar la parte final de su diálogo.

\- Aghh y empezamos de nuevo con lo mismo ...- soltó con cansancio.- ¡¿cuantas veces quieres que te diga que yo no ...?! ...- y el muchacho le levantó sus manos para calmarlo.

\- Si si ... ya sé ... me vas a decir que no tienes novia, que no estás enamorado ni nada por el estilo ... que aun te paro molestando con lo mismo ¿verdad? *suspiro* - el de rojo solo lo continuaba observando con atención-... Oye Raph ... si no quieres decírmelo esta bien ... son tus asuntos y no quiero que pienses que me estoy entrometiendo mucho en esas cosas ... es solo que como somos amigos ... pensé que confiabas en mi ... como para contármelo ... pero bueno ... si tu piensas que no ... tal vez ... no me confías tanto como amigo ...- sonando muy triste en todo lo que mencionó pero aunque no se notara en realidad solo era parte de un pequeño truco, usando algo de psicología pensaba sacarle la verdad, el muchacho cogió el mandó para mirar la pantalla aun algo desconsolado.

Raphael no sabia que hacer, en decirle toda la verdad que tanto estaba ocultando, ¿cómo reaccionaría Casey ante esto? un misterio para el ninja en ese instante, eso lo inquietaba más ... recordó que Leo le dijo que en algún momento ellos lo debían de saber, que llegaría el punto en que deberían de contarles, tal vez ya habría llegado ese momento, lo pensó por unos cuantos segundos y por fin dio una respuesta.

\- Esta bien, esta bien ... tú ganas ...- contestó desviando un tanto la mirada mientras que el chico hacia lo contrario y posaba su vista sobre él.- ... s-si es cierto ... todo lo que dijiste ... es v-verdad ... si ... estoy enamorado de alguien .. y-y si ... si tengo nov- ... novia ...- hablaba intentando ocultar su nerviosismo ya que parecía que esta vez si le contaría toda la verdad, vaya si al final por poco se confunde y dice "novio".

\- ¡HA! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡sabía que tenía razón! ¡todo este tiempo lo supe! ¡era la única respuesta para que actuaras tan raro por un tiempo! ...- exclamó Jones con orgullo al ver que Raph contó la verdad de una vez por todas mientras que este no hacía mas que evitar el contacto visual de su amigo que no sabía que mas decirle en ese momento. El chico mostrando una sonrisa atrevida se acercó mas a él.- ... Oye y ... ¿como se llama? eh? ... ya acabas de admitir que tienes novia así que ... de ley tienes que decirme su nombre ... anda suéltalo ya ...- preguntó algo entrometido, el ninja abrió más sus ojos de golpe al escuchar su interrogante, aunque después dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio.- ... Ay ¡vamos! ...además si mal no recuerdo tu me dijiste que me lo ibas a decir ¿o no? ...- insistió de nuevo, parece que el ojiverde no le quedaba otra opción más de la que era muy obvia para decir como respuesta.

\- Aghhh ... su nombre ... s-su nombre es ...- era ahora o nunca, decirle por fin el secreto mejor guardado de este.- ... es ... mhh su nombre es ... L- ...- solamente le faltaba terminar la palabra ... _Leonardo_, no se veía tan complicado pero para el de rojo si que lo era y eso que era solo unas cuantas letras, ¿diría la verdad por fin?.- ... su nombre es ... L- ... su nombre es Lisa ... a-así es Lisa ¿estás feliz ya? ...- parece que aún no, mintió cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada otra vez pues se le notaba un ligero sonrojo.

\- Lisa eh? ...- preguntó algo dudoso.- ... mhh nada mal ...- aunque al parecer si le resultó, el chico se lo había creído.- ... pero dime ... ¿es una mutante también? ¿cómo cuantos años tiene? ¿es mayor que tú? ¿ahh?... - le seguía interrogando muy curioso.

\- Ay como eres de preguntón ...- se quejó el de rojo.

\- Vamos, ¡soy tu amigo! ¡tengo derecho a saber! ...- volvió a persistir, el color rojo pintó un poco más fuerte las mejillas de Raph ya que prácticamente lo único que se le venía a la mente con sus preguntas eran imágenes y recuerdos de Leo pasando como si fuera una película en su cabeza, debía de inventarse algo rápido, a los segundos soltó otro suspiro de cansancio.

\- Si ... e-es una mutante como yo ...-dijo por fin luego de pensarlo.- ... como u-una lagartija mutante ... y-y ... no ... creo que los dos tenemos la misma edad, ¿okay? ... ¿eso responde a todo? ...- volteando su cabeza para no verlo, pues seguía intranquilo con lo que le acababa de responder. A Casey se le dibujó una larga sonrisa traviesa y se le quedó viendo un largo rato así, por lo que a Raph no le quedó de otra que hablarle.- ¿Qu-qué? ...- preguntó nervioso al no entender el gesto.

\- _Raph y Lisa sentados en un árbol ~_ ...- comenzaba a cantarle de forma burlona este, hasta que recibió un golpe en el hombro de parte del otro pero eso no evitó que se siguiera riendo por eso.

\- ¡Por eso mismo es que no te cuento nada! ...- le contestó irritado y ruborizado.

\- Hahahaha relájate ¿acaso es algo malo? ...- mientras que el ojiverde ponía el rostro aun fastidiado.- ... pero todavía no me creo que tú, Raphael ... en serio hayas conseguido alguien que te corresponda ... parece algo imposible hahaha .- se mofó un poco más aunque esto hizo que el de rojo bajase la mirada y se pusiera algo pensativo.

\- Mira ... lo que te acabo de decir es un secreto, por ningún motivo ... y te lo digo ... ¡por ningún motivo! ... se lo tienes que decir a nadie, yo me encargaré de eso luego ... pero si no te pido que lo hagas ... no se lo dirás a absolutamente nadie por nada del mundo ¿de acuerdo?...- le indicó severamente y aunque el chico le extrañó un poco lo serio que se estaba tomando esto, respondió.

\- Claro ...- de forma relajada.

\- Casey no estoy jugando ... no se lo vas a decir a nadie, ni siquiera a April ... y cuando digo a nadie ... es a n-a-d-i-e ... ¿entiendes? ...- advirtió una vez más.

\- Si si, entiendo entiendo ... no se lo contaré a "nadie" ... palabra de mejores amigos ...- y poniéndose una mano en el pecho muy comprometido, para luego darse una apretón de manos fuerte para cerrar el juramente, el ninja tenía que satisfacerse con eso solamente.- aunque ... ya me la deberías de presentar ahh ...- añadió con una sonrisa algo coqueta haciendo que el de rojo lo mirara cansado.

\- Ya empezaste de nuevo ...- contestó palmeándose la cara entretanto el chico volvía a reír.- ... creo que ya es algo tarde así que será mejor que me vaya ahora ... adiós ...- se iba despidiendo de manera seca ya casi saliendo por la ventana hasta que el muchacho habló.

\- ¡Oye Raph espera! ...- sorprendido por su repentina despedida.

\- ¡Casey ya me tengo que ir! ...- respondió intentando salir pero de nuevo le habló.

\- Gracias por confiar en mi ... _amigo_ ...- Raph paró, su cara mostraba seriedad, sin voltear a mirarlo le alzó un poco el brazo como un tipo de gesto para un "no es nada" y ahí fue cuando salió por completo de la habitación mientras que el chico lo seguía mirando como se iba con una sonrisa, en eso tocaron la puerta, este fue a abrir algo confundido viendo para todos lados pero no hallaba nada ni a nadie.

\- ¡Hey hermanito! ... ¡ahí te va uno de tus discos! ...- fue lo que escuchó viendo como su hermana se lo lanzaba de un golpe con su palo de hockey, por suerte lo esquivó a tiempo o le llegaba seguro justo en la cara, pero rebotó tan lejos que rompió el espejo grande que tenía para practicar sus poses y frases de combate.

\- ¡Pequeña demonio! ¡ya vas a ver! ...- gritó por la travesura de la niña y fue a perseguirla furioso aunque Catherine corría aun más rápido no hacía mas que reírse de su _lento_ hermano. Entretanto el ninja de bandana roja ya estaba aproximándose a casa, no faltaba mucho para que sea media noche y este aun no llegaba, ni se imaginaba como estaban los nervios de Leo en ese momento, hasta que encontró la entrada levantando la tapa de una alcantarilla cercana, iba corriendo apurado por los pasadizos ya que si era consciente de la hora a la que estaba regresando.

Arribó por fin a la puerta de la guarida, toda la las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, la habitación a oscuras, dio unos cuantos vistazos al rededor para cerciorarse si aun alguien andaba por ahí a esas horas y con ese alguien nos referimos más a su padre, como no divisó nada entró casi en puntillas tratando a toda costa de hacer el menor ruido posible, todo bien por ahora, finalmente llegó a la puerta de su cuarto cogió la perilla con cuidado hasta que sintió que algo lo tocó por detrás, este soltó un pequeño respingo volteando asustado para ver de quien se trataba, algo obvio que era Leo.

\- Es un poco tarde ¿no te parece? ... ya todos están dormidos ...- le dijo algo severo.

\- Uff pensé que eras Splinter ...- respondió aliviado, apoyándose contra la pared.

\- Él hace poco que se fue a dormir, también estaba preguntando por ti y se molestó conmigo porque te dejé salir hasta estas horas ...- contestó acercándose un poco y manteniendo su rostro de seriedad.

\- Ay lo siento ¿okay? ...- intentó calmarlo ya que presentía que le iba a venir un gran regaño.- tampoco fue toda mi culpa ... esos Kraang estaban cerca de ahí cuando ...- mas el de azul lo detuvo de golpe.

\- Espera, espera ... ¿el Kraang? ... ¿se toparon con ... el Kraang?! ... ¿volvieron a aparecer? ¿de nuevo? ... ¿qué pasó? ...- preguntaba sumamente angustiado, tan solo escuchar esa palabra parecía que se helaba la sangre.

\- Como te iba diciendo ...- dicho cansancio.- ... nos los encontramos de paso ... obviamente no fue un problema, Casey y yo los derrotamos en un santiamén, luego nos fuimos a su casa ... oye escucha ... ¡Tiene el nuevo número de _Mortal Kombat_! ... genial, ¿no? ... si, si ... se que fue algo peligroso ir hasta su casa, pero no pasó nada malo, créeme ... - quería cambiarle el tema un poco.- ... aunque después sucedió algo que ... ahhh no sé si quisieras saber ...- comenzó a cogerse la nuca viendo hacia otra dirección, al voltear la vista notó que Leo traía una cara como no creyendo lo que le acababa de decir.- ¿Que tienes? ...- dijo extrañado, el mayor saliendo de ese estado contestó.

\- ¿En serio ... te fuiste a la casa de Casey así ... tranquilamente luego de eso? ...- con un tono muy preocupado.

\- Ehhh ¿si? ...- como si se tratase de algo normal aunque de todas formas no lo era para el ojiazul.- ...¿Qué pasa? ... ¿celoso? ...- cambiando su gesto por uno más divertido.

\- ¿Qu-qué? ... no, no es eso ...- quitando la mirada de este con cierto sonrojo.- es que ... mhh ... ¿por qué no me llamaste para ir también? ...- sonando algo triste y volviendo a verlo.

\- Ya te acabo de decir que los dos pudimos hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie más ...- contestó firme.

\- ¿Y que pasaba si no? ... seguramente solo eran unos pocos, por eso lo dices ... no deberías estar tan confiado siempre ...- su tono de nuevo volvió a mostrar seriedad.

\- Tsss ... bueno como sea ... la cosa es que los vencimos y punto ¿si? deja de sonar así de preocupado, ya hasta estás comenzando a asustarme un poco ...- mientras abría la puerta.- y en serio ya me quiero ir a dormir, así que si quisieras guardarte tu sermón para otro día ... de verdad que te lo agradecería mucho ...- e intentaba entrar pero en eso el de azul le cogió el brazo, Raph al girar la vista se dio cuenta que el de azul traía un rostro totalmente desconsolado, lo miró así por unos segundos.

\- ... Te amo ...- dijo dejando al ojiverde sin habla en ese momento, se le hizo algo raro que se lo diga en justo en ese preciso instante, se soltó un poco de él y al fin respondió.

\- Sabes que yo también ...- y le dio un beso rápido en los labios para luego cerrar la puerta por completo... ¿con eso compensa todo, no?, el mayor dejó soltar un largo suspiro, creo que de verdad no había sido el mejor momento para decírselo, pero quería que entendiera que le importaba demasiado que no le pasara nada malo y que este no lo comprendiera del todo bien, luego de esas terribles pesadillas, no se le sacaba de la mente lo que pudiera pasar al ojiverde si se confiaba en algún instante de la pelea, eso podría terminar con un error fatal, solo que Raph aun no lo comprendía hasta ahora por la confianza que este siempre traía.

\- No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase ... no me importa si tengo que poner mi vida en riesgo por eso...- dijo entre sus pensamientos con mucha firmeza, como poniéndose un motivo en la cabeza para protegerlo.- ... No dejaré que nadie te dañe ...- fue lo último que expresó y después se fue a su habitación a descansar también, ojala y esas pesadillas, no vuelvan a aparecerse de nuevo rogaba este.

Al siguiente día, justo marcaron las 7 de la mañana, el menor de todas las tortugas entreabría sus dulces ojos color cielo, dejó salir un pequeño bostezo divisando un poco su habitación, por unos segundos se preguntó porque estaba ahí en un principio ya que solo recordaba que se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón frente al televisor aunque en unos segundos más volvieron él esos recuerdos de cuando su hermano Donnie lo tuvo que llevar cargando hasta su cuarto al ver que seguía dormido y no quería que se quedara en el frío mueble de la sala toda la noche, pero bien que el de naranja estaba más despierto solo que no quiso levantarse por una razón ... Mikey cerró un poco los ojos y empezaba a preguntarse si era cierto lo de ayer, lo que había sacado como conclusión a todo esto, que ...

\- Me he enamorado de uno de mis hermanos ... en serio ... de ... Donnie ...- ¿como es que pasó tal cosa? también se interrogaba, se bajaba de la cama para poder buscar su bandana y colocársela, si era cierto, el pequeño ya lo estaba admitiendo pero todavía no terminaba de entender porque había pasado eso, se iba ajustando sus rodilleras y coderas para salir de su habitación.

Se dirigía a la cocina para poder tomar su desayuno, aun no había nadie allí así que entró tranquilo, bueno no tanto ... se sentó en la mesa y puso su mano debajo de su mentón muy pensativo, sentía un extraño sentimiento tan solo al reconocer que de verdad sentía atracción hacia uno de sus hermanos, sentimientos de de confusión y algo de culpa, es que cualquiera que te escuchara decir tal cosa te diría que estás yendo en contra de la moral que todos conocemos y te tomaría como un tremendo depravado, pero que pasa cuando a pesar de saberlo simplemente no puedes dejar de tener esos sentimientos hacia esa persona ... o tortuga en este caso, como una pequeña maldición que te ha puesto cupido y que solo se puede romper de una forma, decirle la verdad.

Eso era lo que experimentaba la abrumada mente de Mikey, y si que no podía evitar sentirse aun algo mal por admitirlo, por tener esos esos sentimientos hacia su hermano, en eso escuchó unos ligeros ruidos provenientes de la congeladora, este fue y abrió la puerta encontrándose con su querida gatita helada que le maullaba alegre, el menor también le devolvió el gesto luego comenzó por jugar tiernamente con sus patitas y ofrecerles unas dulces caricias, lo cual la felina agradecía con placenteros maullidos, pero unos segundos después el de naranja curvó su sonrisa para demostrar preocupación y miró fijamente a su mascota.

\- Ice Cream Kitty ... ¿sabes guardar un secreto? ...-habló un tanto intranquilo a lo cual la minina solo le maulló, ¿eso significaba un no o un si? bueno no importaba mucho, el menor dudó un poco aunque finalmente quiso contárselo, siquiera a alguien.- ... Okay ... *suspiro* ... tú ... mhhh... tú ... ¿cr-creerías que estoy loco ... si te digo ... que m-me gusta Donnie? ...- tartamudeando algo rápido y nervioso por una respuesta, aunque era obvio que la felina solo le contestaría con otro maullido.- ... E-eso es un ¿si si? ... o un ¿si tal vez? ...- la interrogó de nuevo, pero otra vez le maulló muy contenta como si no supiera de que estaba hablando, se le acercó para darle una dulce lamida en el rostro de su amo.- Awwww ...- degustando el helado que le había quedado en la cara, a pesar de que no le respondió en realidad, se comportaba muy dulce con él y ni que hablar de su sabor, esquisto.- Eres tan deliciosa Ice Cream Kitty ...- dijo encogiendo su hombros y cruzando los brazos como si se estuviera abrazando a sí mismo muy deleitado empezando también a probar su cremosa y helada piel sabor vainilla con chocolate y fresa que tanto le fascinaba.- _Mhhh ... mhhh~ ...- _ella como un delicioso postre vivito y coleando que podía degustar cuando quisiera, aunque eso no le duró por mucho tiempo ya que una voz interrumpió su _sabroso_ momento.

\- Ehhh ¿Mikey? ...- era una voz muy familiar, no podía equivocarse era la de su hermano mayor, azotó la puerta de la congeladora de golpe y al igual que un auto reflejo intentó tapar la refrigeradora rápidamente poniendo un gesto de sorpresa chocante en su mirada, ahí estaban ...

Su hermano Leo que se hallaba sentado en la mesa cogiendo algo de fruta, pero lo miraba un poco como si se tratase de un bicho raro, su hermano de rojo aunque estaba al frente del ojiazul, era algo distinto, creo que ya se habrá acostumbrado a la singularidad de su hermano que solo lo veía muy cansado y poniendo una cara como queriendo decir: "Tú y tus rarezas me tienen hasta acá" y algo más detrás de sus otros dos hermanos se encontraba Donnie observando la escena muy confundido y sirviéndose una taza de café. El pequeño al ver mejor el rostro de este último quedó totalmente mudo sintiendo como se le aceleraban los latidos cardíacos; no había notado su presencia ¿en que preciso momento se aparecieron todos de la nada , ah? si no se escucho ni un solo ruido o al menos la mente distraída de Mikey no lo hizo ... este al ver sus reacciones no hizo más que responder riendo con nerviosismo para luego salir corriendo de ahí dejando a sus hermanos más confundidos y cansados de lo que ya estaban con su ocurrencia, el de la bandana anaranjada se precipitó hasta unos pocos metros de la entrada para la cocina, su corazón palpitaba el doble o quizás el triple de lo normal, que momento ...

\- ¿H-habrán escuchado l-lo que dije allá? ...- se preguntaba muy inquieto asomando la cabeza un poco más cerca de la puerta para oír mejor los comentarios de sus hermanos: "¿Pero que le pasa a ese enano?, cada vez esta más raro ... Oye pásame la leche ... ¿Creen que regrese aun para desayunar, debería ir por él? ... Nahhh déjalo así, si viene, vendrá a desayunar solo ... ¿Qué se supone que hacía en realidad? ... No sé, pero no quisiera saberlo ... A veces en serio creo que se le escapa una neurona cada día que pasa ... hahahaha ... quizás más de una ... quizás una multiplicada por la raíz cuadrada de 8 267 Ha-ha! ...*silencio incómodo* ... Sehhh ... mejor déjame los chistes a mí Donnie ¿Si? ..."

Afortunadamente para este no ocurrió así, o parecían hablar al respecto solo algo confundidos por la actitud del menor añadiéndole algo de gracia y carcajadas a todo el asunto, fue un alivio para Mikey, sus hermanos, especialmente Donnie, y en realidad prácticamente nadie debía de enterarse de eso, tenía que guardarse ese secreto bajo siente llaves ... rayos, si tan solo él lo había descubierto hace poco y ya corría con el riesgo de que alguien lo descubriera, y otra vez esa culpa, esa culpa desgraciada que lo hacía sentirse peor por haber admitido que se enamoró de su hermano, alguien de su propia familia, algo raro que luego de pasar tantos años con este, esos sentimientos recién comiencen a florecer a estas alturas, cosas de la pubertad supongo, malditas hormonas.

Pasando al entrenamiento fue que llegó el momento en que la tortuga ojiverde se encontró con su padre, para nada feliz debo decir, regañándolo por la horas que llegó anoche, que hasta el maestro se quedó dormido de esperarlo también, el único que no lo hizo fue Leo, a pesar de todas las explicaciones o mejor dicho excusas que le dijo su hijo, el sensei no terminó de creerle, bueno algo que un buen Randori no solucione, un fuerte golpe con aquel palo de madera que todos sus discípulos temían y problema resuelto, lo siento Raph, pero solo así es como aprendes ¿verdad? a golpes.

Ya más tarde, a la hora de pratullar, Leo les indicaba a todos las direcciones a las que debía de ir, como su pareja le comentó que los Kraang habían regresado a las andadas, ya no era momento de tomarse ni un día libre mas o solo pratullajes a la ligera, la cosa se volvería un poco más seria ahora.

\- Entonces así es como quedamos ¿Okay? ... Donnie , tú irás por la parte norte de la ciudad, Mikey, tú te encargarás del este, Raph vigilará por él sur ... y yo ... yo iré oeste además de rodear cerca de los alrededores del TCRI ... si encuentran el escondite de los Kraang ... no se vayan a confiar ... no los ataquen por su cuenta ... deben de comunicárnoslo primero, para atacarlos todos en grupo ¿si? ...- aclaraba el líder muy sensato, se aseguraba de tomarse el lado en los que tal vez encontraría alguna pista de los aliénigenas, algo deben de estar haciendo en aquel edificio.- ... y hablo en serio cuando digo esto ... deben - de - llamar ...- haciéndole una indirecta al de rojo por lo de ayer, este solo lo miró cansado al captarlo.

\- Si si, ya entendimos capitán... - contestó Raph con molestia alistándose para poder saltar del edificio, al igual que los demás.

\- Pueden enviarnos un mensaje o llamarnos, cualquiera de las dos funcionaría ... pero si es que ... ¡Hey, Hey! ...- antes de que terminara de hablar todos ya se habían ido por su camino.- ... ¡No se confíen demasiado! ...- vociferó poniendo sus manos como si fueran un altavoz, aunque creo que nadie llegó a oírlo. Bueno tenía que ir por el suyo también, fue muy decidido en la búsqueda de aquellos malvados aliens, no dejaría que le hicieran algún daño a la cuidad, ni a ninguno de su familia, y siendo más especiales ... con Raphael, gracias al sueño que tuvo Leo, este se encontraba más neurótico con todo este asunto de los Kraang, que solo se encuentre con uno ahora y verán de los que les hablo.

El de los sais iba saltando y saltando por los techos de las casas yendo por su lado indicado ... para mala suerte del ojiazul la persona que menos quería que se encontrara con estos por fin halló unos robots de los Kraang que de nuevo como ayer iban llevando esas cargas de más mutágeno desde otra camioneta blanca hacia el garaje de una construcción que al parecer estaba sin uso, bueno al menos si hizo caso y se le ocurrió comunicárselo a los demás enviándoles unos mensajes esta vez. Donnie al recibirlo dejó aun lado la vigilancia de su lado y fue al sitio indicado en el mensaje de su hermano.

El de naranja más que vigilar se encontraba muy pensativo, como dije ... muy raro verlo en él pero así es como se hallaba en ese momento, ahora que había descubierto la respuesta a esos sentimientos que aparecían por momentos cuando estaba cerca del genio, buscaba una salida, ¿que hacer en este caso? ¿que se hace cuando te enteras que te enamoraste de tu hermano? ¿acaso existía un libro que leer para eso? y si fuera así ¿donde lo venderían? ¿estarán en oferta en la ciudad? ... en serio muchas preguntas algo incoherentes divagaban por la mente de Mikey de que podría hacer ahora, pero contárselo no ... no, eso no parecía ser una posibilidad, seguro y el de morado lo tomaba como una de sus tantas bromas o quizás como un demente, luego le haría una serie de exámenes a esa cabeza perturbada de ideas locas, o al menos así es como lo veía el pequeño, seguía pensado preocupado hasta que sintió un vibrar en su correa, al sacar su T-phone pudo ver como le había llegado un mensaje de Raphael indicándole que encontró a unos Kraang cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, Miguelángel no pudo seguir de pensativo ahí por eso salió al encuentro de los demás.

Leo que estaba muy concentrado observando desde un punto fijo hacia el TCRI en busca de algunas sospechas o rastros de los alienígenas, rastros de aquellos miserables, no permitiría que hicieran de las suyas como les plazca, pero iba ya parado por más de una hora y nada había encontrado, ni una sola pista de ellos, el edificio se veía completamente normal, cuando de pronto un mensaje a su celular del ojiverde le demostró lo contrario. ¡Por un demonio, No! ... seguro eso pasó por su mente, justo tenía que topárselos el de rojo, ¡justo! en ese instante se arrepintió de haberle dado tal indicación, bueno tampoco iba a dejarle sin hacer nada, ¿que dirían los otros? ... estaba sumamente alterado, temía que de nuevo se confiara y se le ocurriera pelear contra ellos por su cuenta, no lo pensó dos veces y fue a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde estaba su pareja.

Entretanto el de rojo seguía viendo impotente como los robots llevaban con toda tranquilidad las cargas sin nadie que los detenga, ya incluso habían terminado de vaciar el camión y se disponían a salir huyendo en él, Raph de verdad que no lo podía soportar más y a pesar de irse en contra de las órdenes de Leo salió a detenerlos. Le dio una fuerte patada a uno de ellos, luego usando sus sais pudo sacarle la cabeza, sonrió al hacerlo, se sentía bien no quedarse solo viendoe ir en busca de la buena acción, sin distraerse mucho atacó o otro que le intentaba apuntar con su pistola láser.

\- ¡Esto definitivamente es mejor que quedarse esperando sin hacer nada, Ha! ...- gritaba muy emocionado al golpearlos, mientras que Leonardo corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían para llegar a tiempo, rogando que ninguna desgracia haya pasado, para su fortuna esta vez no, aunque igual se quedó algo aterrado al ver a su Raphie peleando con esos alienégenas.

\- ¡El sueño! ...- pensó muy abrumado con ver tal escena desde uno de los techos cercanos al lugar, un Kraang se aproximaba con cautela por detrás del ojiverde, Leo estaba apunto de gritar justo ahí pero el de rojo ya lo veía venir así que no permitió que cumpliera su cometido ofreciéndole un buen ataque con su arma. El líder soltó un suspiro de sumo alivio y corrió hacia allá.- ¡RAPH! ...- gritó con preocupación acercándose a este para darle un sorpresivo abrazo, Leo quizás no sea el mejor para hacer eso ... su pareja se quedó muy extrañada ante este acto.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? ...- comenzó a buscarle muy alarmado por todo su cuerpo alguna herida o cosa similar, aunque era obvio que este no las tenía ... aun.

\- S-si, no tengo nada ...- respondió un poco bajo.- ... Leo ... ¿te sientes bien? ...- todavía confundido al verlo con ese alterado comportamiento.

\- ¡Si! ...- contestó de golpe mirándolo fijamente.- Oh en serio estaba muy preocupado por ti ...- y se le abalanzó para darle otro imprevisto abrazo, en eso fue que sus otros dos hermanos hicieron su aparición poniendo unos rostros extrañados también por la situación, aunque luego Mikey soltó una ligera risa.

\- Ehhh Leo ... estamos en medio de la batalla... - le recordó soltándose de él aun confundido, pero poniendo un rostro más serio.

\- ¡Oh sí cierto! ...- contestó algo sorprendido y sacó a relucir sus katanas ante los Kraang que iban ya saliendo de la parte detrás del camión, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo poniéndose en pose de pelea igualmente, a pesar de que Raph se preguntaba por su singular conducta de hoy, no pudo comentar más al respecto y tuvo que continuar con la lucha, bueno pelear casi siempre lo ponía con un mejor humor, así que comience la diversión ¿no? sin embargo para su sorpresa de nuevo la actitud de su pareja lo dejó desconcertado.

Justo cuando este intentó atacar a un solo Kraang fue interrumpido por el de azul que se metió en su pelea cortando de un solo golpe al robot con su espada, luego de acabar con este volteaba a ver a su pareja y le brindaba una sonrisa para después continuar arremetiendo contra otro, al principio si que le sorprendió muchísimo, digo ¿qué trataba de hacer con todo esto? pero ya con el tiempo se convirtió en algo irritante para él y de por si no es mentira al decirles que prácticamente no destrozó ningún otro extraterrestre o siquiera lo tocó, porque siempre venía Leo a irrumpir en la lucha, esto estaba colmando la paciencia del ojiverde en serio ¿que carajos estaba pasando con Leonardo? ¡Que alguien le dijera de una vez!

Enfocándonos en otra cosa, parece que todos estaban tan concentrados en otras cosas que no notaban que las cargas no contenían el mutágeno que ellos conocían con anterioridad, no ... estas tenían algo diferente, no se si habrá sido por su singular color verde más oscuro o solo el presentimiento del genio que cuando los reconoció al chocar contra una de las cajas en medio de la batalla, tuvo que tomar un contenedor de mutágeno para poder estarse seguro de que con cosa estaban tratando esta ocasión.

Finalmente ya los ninjas habían terminado de acabar con todos los Kraang que aparecieron esa noche o al menos solo 3 de los ninjas, el otro estuvo en realidad de adorno y no se podría decir que se sintiera feliz por eso.

Donnie si les tuvo que comentar con respecto del nuevo _Ooze_ que descubrió, no podía ser como las demás, tenía que darle una examinada en su laboratorio, las tortugas iban de retorno a casa, pero antes de que el de rojo abriera una de las tapas del las alcantarillas de la ciudad, Mikey tuvo que hacer uno de sus comentarios.

\- ¡Oh espera Raph! ... tal vez necesitas la ayuda de Leo también hahaha ...- a lo que casi de inmediato se escuchó una pequeña risa de parte de su hermano de morado, en realidad el de anaranjado le gusto hacerlo reír por un momento, pero eso no podíamos aplicarlo a Raphael que se sentía muy estúpido porque lo que dijo su hermanito no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, "necesito" o al menos eso se hizo ver, que tenía que recurrir a la ayuda del ojiazul para completar su tarea, ¿que estarán pensando los demás ahora?

Dio un gruñido empujando al pequeño para coger la tapa y tirarla con furia saltando de inmediato a través del agujero, los otros dos siguieron riendo unos segundo más siguiéndole el paso luego aun divertidos, aunque no tanto Leonardo que se preguntaba por la actitud de este, ¿en serio Leo, ni una idea siquiera?

Llegaron a la guarida Mikey como siempre fue directo a su habitación en busca de sus comics para leer antes de dormir, Donnie tenia trabajo que hacer con el mutágeno así que se dirigió a su laboratorio, el ojiverde seguía algo enfurecido por lo pasó momentos atrás, el de azul fue a buscarlo para preguntarle justamente de lo mismo, lo encontró finalmente en el cuarto de baño, estaba poyado en el lavabo.

\- Hey Raph ... ¿estás bien? ... ¿que tienes? ...- comenzó diciendo con obvia preocupación mientras se adentraba cada vez más, su pareja no respondió de manera ágil sino que tardó un poco.

\- ... Eso mismo va para ti ...- mirándolo con sus ojos verde tóxico muy encendidos.

\- ¿Que? ... ¿de qué hablas?- y se confundió al notar que se le dirigía con un tono agresivo.

\- ¡No te hagas como el que no sabe Leo! ... ¿Qué fue todo eso de hace rato? ¡¿y que diablos te está pasando?! ¿Por que estabas entrometiéndote en MI pelea y no me dejabas luchar en paz? ¿A quien querías impresionar, EH? ...- lo abrumó con preguntas muy violentas de las que a Leo se le fue algo complicado responder de inmediato.

\- Raph ... no es lo que estás pensando ...- fue lo único que contestó.

\- ¡¿Y entonces qué es?! ... ¡has estado actuando raro desde ayer! ¡¿qué pasa contigo?! ...- volvía a ponerse agresivo lo que preocupaba al otro.

\- Yo solo ... es que solamente ...- no sabía de manera exacta como decírselo, seguro le diría que estaba actuando medio maniático si lo hacía.

\- ¡¿Que, que?! ¡Dime! ...- gritó desesperado por una razón.

\- *suspiro* ... yo solo ... trataba de protegerte Raph ...- pronunció por fin.

\- ¡¿Protegerme de que?! ...- vociferó aun sin comprender bien.

\- ¿Como que de qué? ... ¡Pues de los Kraang! ...- con mucha preocupación, apareció un pequeño silencio de por medio.

\- ... Yo puedo hacer eso por mi propia cuentas ¿sabes? ...- dijo con seriedad.- ... y ... no necesito que alguien esté detrás de mí como si fuera un debilucho ... ¡se cuidarme yo SOLO! ¡¿que no ves?! ... ¡no tenías porque hacer eso! ...- contestó de nuevo su voz violenta.

\- E-es que ... todavía ... me preocupa lo del sueño ... ¿que pasa si ...? .- le explicaba temeroso pero fue interrumpido.

\- Ay otra vez con lo del sueño ... ¡ya te dije que nada va a pasar! ¡¿por qué no lo entiendes y dejas de actuar así de una buena vez?! ...- el de azul se puso cabizbajo, quizás y si estaba en lo cierto.- ... ¿ahora que pensarán los demás, ah? ... ¡con todas tus tonterías ya les estás dando pistas que en muy poco tiempo no será necesario decirles nada, porque descubrirán la verdad solos! ...- Leo continuaba con la cabeza gacha, pero al oír que simplemente eran puras tonterías fue que se puso a la defensiva.

\- ...Tal vez eso sea bueno ...- respondió poniéndole una mirada más tenaz a lo que el otro solo lo observaba desafiante, estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que el de rojo desvió un poco la vista.

\- Mira ... tú has lo que quieras ¿si? ... la verdad no me importa ... igual tienen que enterarse en algún momento como dijiste ¿verdad? ... si quieres contarles todo ahora, corre ve y diles ... ¡corre anda! ...- extendiéndole la mano hacia la salida como si este se tuviera que ir a gritar a los cuatro vientos toda la verdad acerca de su romance, el ojiazul aun lo miraba con seriedad al notar la actitud que este ponía.- al fin y al cabo ... lo que sea que escojas siempre tiene que ser la ¡maldita mejor elección! ¡¿no?! ... ¡siempre tienes que tener la razón aquí, siempre! ... ¡pero como ya dije, me importa un comino eso! - se lo restregó en toda la cara.

\- ... No suenas como si no te importara ...- comentó mirándolo muy desafiante también.

\- ¡¿Acaso eso interesa ya?! ...- con mucha furia candente cogió la manija de la puerta dispuesto a dejar la habitación para no continuar con esta discusión y en eso Leo le agarró el brazo deteniéndolo.

\- Raph ... entiende que yo ... solo intento protegerte ... nada más ...- con algo de seriedad, pero poniendo más tristeza al final de sus palabras, el ojiverde no respondió nada, parecía que lo estaba pensando.

\- ... Como si alguien te lo hubiera pedido ...- y se zafó con molestia de él para abrir la puerta y salir de ahí por completo, dejando a Leo con una combinación de sorpresa, desconsuelo, cólera y aun de preocupación, se cogió el rostro mientras intentaba no salir detrás de Raphael y decirle unas cuantas cosas más, intentó controlar sus impulsos en ese momento, ¿qué más podría hacer? ... ya no tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para ir a continuar con la discusión, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? ... solo intentaba protegerlo ... aunque quizás no de la mejor manera ...

Se quedó callado en la soledad del cuarto por varios segundos hasta que al final salió igualmente, procurando calmarse lo más que podía. A la hora de dormir tuvo el infortunio de toparse otra vez con aquella pesadilla que tanto le estaba aquejando los últimos días ... despertándose de golpe con muchas gotas de sudor en el rostro como antes, ¡diablos! ¿es que esto nunca va a acabar o que? ... ¿por qué la desgraciada pesadilla continúa torturándolo aún? ... tal vez solo le seguirá martillando la mente hasta que se haga realidad, hasta que la desgracia suceda de una vez, pero eso es lo que Leo menos quería ahora, quizás y solo eran presentimientos cualquieras ... aunque dice que si sueñas de forma recurrente con lo mismo, es porque tienes alguna clase de conflicto en tu vida que no haz resuelto o simplemente ignorado o tal vez ... algo más ... bueno sea lo que sea, el ojiazul aun no lo tenía del todo claro y por lo cual no dejaba de preocuparse.

Al siguiente día tampoco se puso nada mejor, luego de la pelea de ayer, y no me refiero tan solo a aquella en las que pelearon contra los Kraang, sino más bien entre unas tortugas de bandana roja y azul. No se dirigieron la palabra durante todo el desayuno, Raph todavía con su actitud de fastidiado por todo con ningunas ganas de verlo tan siquiera, esperando que se le pase su actitud de preocupado por _tonterías _y él fuera el que venga a pedirle disculpas ya que no escuchó ninguna ayer, y Leo aun sin ningún coraje de decirle algo también, esperando lo mismo, una disculpa.

Continuando así por el entrenamiento entero, no intentaban mirarse o al menos eso hacía el ojiverde, aunque Leo si que volteaba a mirarlo en ciertos momentos aguardando que le dijera algo o le viera a los ojos, ¿cómo un simple acto de buenas intenciones puede ser malinterpretado y acabar de mala manera? ... eso se preguntaba el líder con confusión.

El maestro, como era de esperarse, no paso de largo esto, así que luego del entrenamiento, no fue a pedirles que conversaran con este como lo había echo habitualmente, parecía que eso no le funcionaba muy bien y eso ya lo sabía, sus hijos no le contaban las cosas con franqueza, evitaban o ocultaban la verdad diciendo solo las verdades a medias.

Por lo que se le ocurrió pedirles que se queden entrenando un poco más luego de que la sesión concluyera, quizás obligándolos a quedarse solos en el dojo, podía hacer que resolvieran sus diferencias de una vez. Splinter dejó la habitación ordenándoles a sus hijos que comenzaran con un pequeña lucha de dos a dos, que no entendían del todo bien porque su padre les había pedido que hagan entrenamiento extra, aunque con el tiempo lo averiguarían.

Una vez el sensei salió del dojo para irse por un momento a su habitación, estos dos pusieron una pose de pelea, aunque viéndose muy desafiantes, tan solo ver sus miradas era obvio que algo escondían, algo que aun ninguno de los dos quería escupir, quizás por orgullo.

Raph comenzó atacándolo con una patada que el de azul esquivó sin dificultad para que después este le propinara una ágil arremetida con sus katanas que también fue esquivada, y así estuvieron dándose golpes y ataques que para nada parecían que peleaban en serio o con ánimos de mostrar sus mejores movimientos por largos minutos, la verdad que esto ya estaba hartando a Leo que ya no podía más con el orgullo de Raph, por lo que luego de separarse un poco, vinieron a toda velocidad al parecer muy decididos de ir en serio esta vez para ser tenido por sus armas que chocaron con rabia, mientras se forcejeaban allí, el mayor aprovechó.

\- ¿Podemos simplemente hablar sobre lo que pasó? ...- le pidió observándolo a los ojos, el otro parecía no contestar.- ... ¡Raph! ...- alzó el volumen de su tono al ver que se quedaría callado.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ... si ya te lo deje bien claro, ¡que no me importa! ...- respondió por fin poniéndose más amenazante y forcejeando con más fuerza sus sais.

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! ... ¡claro que te importa! ...- se ponía cada vez peor, se alteraba más el asunto.- ... ayer dejamos las cosas a medias ... ¡hay que solucionar el problema de una vez! ...-mientras se soltaban de todo esa esa resistencia.

\- ¿Y que quieres hacer? ... ¡si tú solo te la pasas de preocupado por todo! ... ¡por eso es que comenzó el problema para empezar! ...- y le brindaba otro golpe con sus sais pero por suerte el de azul lo eludió a tiempo, se veía que ese ataque iba más en serio, con intenciones de dañarlo de verdad.

\- ¡¿Entonces toda la culpa es mía ahora?! ...- gritó desesperado.

\- Veo que ya estás entendiendo mejor ...- contestaba con una sonrisa algo descarada.- ¡Pues si! ... ¡yo en ningún momento pedí por ninguna niñera! ¡que me esté cuidando como si fuera bebé! ...- y corrió para arremeterlo contra la pared con sus armas.

\- ... Al menos deberías de estar agradecido que alguien se preocupe tanto por ti ...- pronunció intentando zafarse de su pareja pero parecía inútil.

\- No si ese alguien se entromete en donde no le importa ...- se atrevió a decirle, y fue ahí donde Leo perdió la paciencia, fue la gota que derramó el vaso para él, usando su brazo lo empujó tan fuerte como pudo, el de rojo salió disparado para caer metros atrás contra el suelo, cuando volteó a verle a los ojos, el mayor mostraba una sonrisa muy satisfecha por haberlo hecho, sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento, esto puso a Raphael aun más impulsivo que de furia regresó hacia este embistiéndolo hasta azotar los dos juntos en el piso.

Comenzaron a golpearse allí, uno le mandaba una patada y el otro le devolvía el favor con un golpe en la cara, hubo un momento en que Leo usó sus brazos para intentar literalmente, estrangular a Raph, no parecía que lo que dijo ya era cierto ahora, no se veía como si quisiera que no le pasaba nada al de rojo, al contrario el mismo lo estaba dañando solo que su furia lo cegaba de eso, el ojiverde casi sin mucho que hacer, solo se le ocurrió morderle el brazo tan fuerte como podía, ahí fue que su padre por fin hizo su aparición.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ...- vociferó la rata con ira, haciendo que sus hijos pararan en su intento de querer matarse el uno al otro en ese momento, miraron a su maestro que los veía muy severo sosteniendo su bastón, los dos no tuvieron otra opción que soltarse aunque tampoco de buena manera, se veía que lo hacían con cierto odio.- ¿Y bien? ...- preguntó de nuevo con su voz estricta, por unos segundos nadie respondía pero como casi siempre el de azul decidió tomar la palabra.

\- Sensei ... nosotros ... solo ... solo ...- algo le impidió seguir con lo que pensaba contestar.

_\- Si quieres contarles todo ahora, corre ve y diles ..._

Recordó todo lo que le había dicho Raph ayer, decirle o no la verdad a su padre por fin, ¿era el momento ya? ¿lo era?

\- Padre ... nosotros s-solo ... creo que solo ... nos sobrepasamos un poco con entrenamiento ... eso es todo ... p-pero todo está normal ... ¿cierto Raph? ...- volteando a ver al mencionado que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados escuchando todo, al oír eso último bajo un poco la cabeza y respondió.

\- ... Cierto ...- mientras se retiraba del dojo no sin antes darle un ligero empujón a Leo con su hombro, esto incluso lo sorprendió más, su padre tampoco intentó detenerlo, supuso que cuando su hijo estaba con esa actitud era mejor no tratar con él, y solo esperar que se tranquilice un poco. Leo dejó salir un largo suspiro, las cosas si que se estaban poniendo cada vez más y más feas. A pesar de que su padre le pidió hablar con este luego, no dejaba de contestarle con mentiras, es que como dije, esto ya no funciona con estos, solo trataran de evitar la verdad, bueno ademas ... no hay que forzar a que el momento preciado para decirles a todos se adelante, llegará cuando tenga que llegar.

El de azul regresó a su habitación demasiado preocupado por la situación, no se le ocurría que hacer ya, cuando se ponía a hablar con ese terco empeoraba más las cosas de las que ya estaban, y el ojiverde que tampoco lo ayudaba con su actitud.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿QUÉ? ... ¿Qué diablos hago ahora? ... AGHH...- se atormentaba solo en su cabeza en busca de una respuesta que conteste a todas esas preguntas.- ... necesito la ayuda de alguien ...- dijo muy melancólico mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama para ver si respondían a sus plegarias ... y en eso, como si se tratase de alguna respuesta divina quizás, pudo ver al frente suyo una especia de reflejo de sí mismo, aunque parecía tener un aire fantasmal por su textura transparente.

_\- ¡Hola!_

\- ¡AHH! ¡POR DIOS! ...- exclamó muy asustado subiéndose más a su cama del susto.

_\- Hahahaha ...¿que pasa? ...-_ el espejismo parecía divertirse con este, Leo salió de su trance de sorpresa y checó mejor a tal cosa que se le había aparecido en frente, luego abrió los ojos como platos.

\- E-eres ... tú eres ...

_\- Sip_

\- ¿L-la voz? ... ¡eres la voz! ...- todavía muy estupefacto por tenerlo de vuelta luego de tanto tiempo, soltó un poco de aire.- ... Oye que susto me diste ... no te aparezcas de la nada otra vez y menos como estás ahora ...- tocándose el pecho porque andaba aun agitado.

_\- ¿Ehh? ¿Que no te gusta? ... es mi forma libre ...-_ sonriéndole.

\- La verdad me agradabas más cuando solo eras una voz en mi cabeza ...- contestó mientras el otro tomaba asiento junto a él.

_\- Mhhh creo que casi nunca te he agradado ¿no? ... pero ¿qué tiene? ... si soy tú mismo._

\- Por eso ... es algo raro tener que hablar conmigo mismo ... al menos como una voz no me dabas estos sustos ...-

_\- Aunque eso no hacía que me hicieras cuando te aconsejaba algo ahhh ... ¿lo recuerdas, verdad? ... que terco eras ..._

\- Si si ... ya no tienes porque decírmelo ...- respondió desviando la mirada, le hizo acordarse de cuando negaba a toda costa que se había enamorado de uno de sus hermano, a pesar de todas las cosas que la voz le decía, demasiado obstinado en no escucharlo.- ... pero lo que me pregunto ahora es ... ¿dónde estabas todo este tiempo? ..-

_\- ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? ... estoy en tu mente duhhhh ... y he permanecido ahí desde la ultima vez ... pero desde ahí te he dejado resolver tus problemas solo ya que ... aunque te dije que podías llamarme no lo hiciste...-_ poniendo un rostro algo molesto.- ._.. sin embargo parece que no lo haz estado haciendo tan mal ... solo necesitabas un pequeño empujón ...-_ echándose a reír un poco al final.- ._.. pero ahora si creí escuchar que pediste ayuda ... y pues ... ¡aquí me tienes! ... ¿que pasa? ... o espera deja adivinar ... mhhhhhhh ... sigues preocupado por Raphael ... ¿es eso,no? ... claro lo de siempre ...-_ y le sonrió como si ya hubiera venido sabiendo, el otro tan solo suspiró.

\- Bueno ... si ... digo ... en serio ... ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? dime ... ¡lo único que trataba de hacer es protegerlo! ... pero ¿a él parece importarle o me da las gracias por eso? ¡No! ...- le decía indignado, tanto que se preocupaba por lo que no le pasara nada y eso solo le causaba molestia a su pareja.

_\- *movimiento de negación con la cabeza* ... _

\- ¡Sí! y no solo eso ... creo que en serio odia que yo lo haga ... el mismo me lo dijo ... "_no necesito que alguien esté detrás de mí como si fuera un debilucho" ...-_ remedándolo algo burlón.- ... yo NO intentaba hacer eso ... siempre le gusta malinterpretar todo ...- cruzando los brazos.

_\- No pues ... que mal amigo ... que desagradecido de su parte ...-_

\- ¡Si! ... ahora creo quiere que le diga a todos sobre lo nuestro ya, pero yo sé que solo lo dijo por decir ... como le encanta agraviar las cosas con sus comentarios ...- algo molesto, decía todo lo que pensaba del ojiverde en ese momento.-

_\- Aghh ¿por qué se pondrá con esa actitud? ..._

\- ¡No lo se! ... pero la verdad quiero que entienda de una vez que ¡todo eso es por su bien! ... ya me estoy cansando de toda esta discusión que parece no tener fin ... con su orgullo seguro ya no llegaremos a nada que empeorar mas la situación ... ¿cómo lidio con eso ahora, ah? -

_\- Lo que pasa es que casi siempre les gusta alargar peleas que podrían solucionarse con una simple conversación ... par de tercos ...-_

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Y ...! ... espera ¿qué? ... ¿que dijiste? ...- preguntó sorprendido.- ... oye ¿no se supone que estás de mi lado? ...- aun sin entender por que le echaba la carga a él también.

_\- Bueno literalmente soy un lado tuyo ... pero eso no significa que te apoyaré en todo lo que digas ¿sabes? ..._

\- ¿Qué? ... pero ¿no te estoy contando toda la verdad? ... ¡¿acaso no escuchaste bien?! ... ¡¿y te pondrás de tu lado de todas formas?! - levantando su voz molesto.

_\- Yo no estoy del lado de nadie ahora ... y para tu información ... todo eso ya lo sabía ... ¿u olvidaste que soy tú mismo? ...-_ de nuevo estaba aquella voz que lo irritaba como antes.- _... por eso sé que también eres muy culpable al igual que Raph ... ustedes dos están actuando muy estúpidos ...-_

\- ¡¿Que?! ... ¡no es verdad! ... ¡o al menos yo no ! ... ¡yo solo trato de arreglar las cosas de la mejor manera! ¡¿que no entiendes?! ...- de ninguna manera iba a dejar que esa voz o mejor dicho "él mismo" le dijera que estaba mal aquí.

_\- Sehhh ... y que intentes estrangular a tu pareja si que ayuda mucho ¿verdad? ...-_ Leo se quedó callado con un sabor de fastidio en la boca.-_ ... sabes lo impulsivo que se pone a veces y tú solo le seguiste el juego poniéndote también así ... ¿qué me dices a eso? ...-_ odiaba cuando alguien más que no sea él tenía toda la razón y se lo echaba en cara, por lo que continuaba sin decir nada.- _... Sabes que hay una solución simple para todo esto ¿no? ...-_

\- Aghh ... ¿y que cosa sería eso? ...- contestó por fin aun con molestia.

_\- ... Pedir disculpas ... búscalo y dile que lo sientes en una pequeña conversación ... que la gente se entiende hablando ...-_

\- ¿Y porque tengo que hacerlo yo? ... ¡él es el que se hace el imposible! ...- volteando con los brazos cruzados, aunque parecía que en ocasiones era el azul el que se hacía el difícil.

_\- ... ¿Para que este lío se termine de una vez? ... ¿porque él te importa? ...-_ pero este no quería desistir.- _.. ¿por qué lo amas? ...-_ luego de decir eso el rostro amargado de Leo fue cambiado por uno de tristeza, aunque todavía seguía sin contestar.- ..._ Mira ... la verdad no interesa mucho quien sea que haga las pases ... si no terminas con esta pelea de una vez quizás se convierta en algo peor ... créeme ... tan solo dale unas disculpas sinceras y todo se resolverá ...-_ el ojiazul se puso en modo pensativo por algunos segundos.

\- *suspiro* ... supongo ... que si ... tienes razón ...- respondió al fin dejando aun lado su orgullo, ya no dejaría que eso se interpusiera en su relación, alguno debía hacer algo.

_\- Claro que la tengo ... ¿cuando no? ...-_ esa era una frase que el mayor había usado antes por lo que este sonrió.

\- Oye ... en serio gracias ...- ¿que hubiera hecho sin no se le hubiera aparecido?

\- Ni lo menciones ...- poniéndole una mano en su hombro.- ... ahora solo haz lo que tengas que hacer ... ¿okay? ...- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por completo de ahí, Leo cerró los ojo con tranquilidad, no sé pero creo sintió que aquel lado se incorporaba de regreso a su mente, esa parte que seguiría con él a donde vaya aunque no estuviera de forma material, bueno ya tenía la idea de lo que debía de hacer. Abrió la puerta de la habitación para ir en busca de su pareja para pedirle perdón.

Lo buscó primero en su cuarto, casi siempre si estaba de ese humor de ogro se iba para allá ... absolutamente nada ... entonces corrió a la cocina ... tampoco ... fue al dojo ... peor ... pasó por la sala ... solo encontró a Mikey jugando videojuegos allí ... se le acababan las opciones, incluso ya como última alternativa fue a buscarlo al laboratorio de Donnie que se encontraba aun muy ocupado con lo de mutágeno, no terminaba de armar el rompecabezas completo y eso estaba arremetiendo con toda su paciencia.

\- ¡Hey Donnie! ...- haciendo que su hermano por poco y bote la poca sustancia que le servía como evidencia de ayer, al menos y lo cogió a tiempo para que no se derramara, luego volteó a observar al mayor con cansancio.- Lo siento ...- acercándose un poco mientras intentaba no mover todas sus cosas tiradas, planos, montones de tubos de ensayos con sustancias y su microscopio que estaba lleno de tomas de muestras al rededor, con tantas horas de investigación no se había tomado el tiempo de limpiar todo este desorden.

\- ¿Que pasa? ...- contestó sacándose las gafas de protección.

\- Es que vine para preguntarte si ... no habías visto a Raphael por aquí ...-

\- ¿Hmm? ... pues la verdad no ... aunque de lo que yo le escuché decir ... se fue por un rato a la superficie ... creo que necesita algo de aire libre ... con la actitud que está ahora ...- le explicaba su hermano poniéndose de nuevo las gafas para mirar de nuevo en su microscopio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ...- no pudo evitar exaltarse con lo que le dijo, ¿que estaría pensando hacer el ojiverde? su hermano estaba tan ocupado observando a través del lente que no le prestó atención a la alarmada reacción del líder.

\- Emm y Leo ... me estaba preguntado si ... ¿sabes porque Raph se encuentra así? ... desde la mañana que lo he notado ... y también que ustedes dos creo que tampoco se han hablado en todo el día ... ¿acaso se pelearon de ...? - al girar la visto notó que le estaba hablando a la pared, Leo había salido corriendo de allí y no pudo darse cuenta, hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y volvió otra vez al trabajo.

El de azul corría lo más rápido que podía, le estaba asustando la idea de que de nuevo Raph saliera a la superficie solo, percibía unos extraños presentimientos dentro de él y no de los buenos, que aumentaban conforme el tiempo pasaba ... lo buscaba por doquier, Nueva York era una ciudad no tan enorme pero si de tamaño mediano o al menos para perder a una persona en su inmensidad si lo era, debía de encontrarlo de inmediato, esas malas premoniciones, no le olían para nada bien, aumentaban su fuerza cada vez se ponía más nervioso, ¡corre Leo, corre!

Pasó ya casi una hora, de lo que salió de la guarida y todavía no evitaba alterarse con el paso de los segundos, hasta que en un preciso momento paró de golpe, miró fijamente en una dirección y soltó un suspiro de alivio, si él estaba allí ... aún en una sola pieza ... que alivio ... mirando desde el techo de un edificio cerca de las fueras de la ciudad hacia la autopista.

El mayor se encontraba a un par de casas del de rojo, agarrando un poco de valentía y tragándose su orgullo se dirigió hacia él, Raph todavía observaba los pasadizos de las calles desde arriba, quizás mirando si algún malhechor se le ocurría hacer de las suyas ahí o tal vez solo para calmarse con la luz de la noche, aunque por más que lo intentaba no parecía funcionar, oyó unos pasos detrás de él y de inmediato tomó una pose de ataque, al ver mejor de quien se trataba bajó un poco sus armas.

\- Ahhh eras tú ... - y volteó de nuevo.

\- Raph ... tenemos que hablar ...- le dijo saliendo un poco de las sombras Leo.

\- Ya no sigas con lo mismo ¿quieres? ... eso hicimos y lo único que haces es empeorar más las cosas ... - no se dignada a girar para verlo de frente.

\- Hablo en serio ... hay que terminar con esta discusión de una vez ...- respondió algo serio acercándose.

\- Sigues igual de preocupado que antes aghh ...- se quejó elevando la mirada.

\- Tan solo escucha lo que te tengo que decir ... ¿si? ...- hubo un silencio de parte del otro así que nada más continuó con lo suyo ...- mira ... se que ... todo esto de verdad se está saliendo de control ... y que tal vez ... no he hecho bien en ... bueno hacer lo que hice ayer o con lo de hoy ... lo reconozco ... yo no ... pensé que eso te iba a incomodar ... no sabía que no te gustaba la ayuda de alguien más ... pero sabes que ... mis únicas intenciones son solo ... protegerte ... y-yo ... yo en serio ... no sé que haría si algo malo te pasara Raph ... y-yo ...yo ...- paró por un momento pues sentía que se le iba a escapar una lágrima, se tomó unos segundos para calmarse.- ... p-por eso tengo un miedo terrible ... como siempre andas tan ... confiado ... puede ser que ... en una de esas ...- otra vez se le hacía difícil hablar.- lo qu-que te trato de decir en realidad es ... que ... yo ... lo siento Raph ... por favor ya ... no dejemos que esto del orgullo vaya más lejos y termine arruinando esta relación por completo ... de verdad ... que no quiero eso ...- y de nuevo otro tremendo silenció de por medio.

El de rojo no se atrevió a interrumpirlo en ningún momento, quería escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, y si ... esperaba unas disculpas dentro de eso, ya que para él, el único culpable era Leonardo, él solo era la _inocente_ víctima, aunque a pesar de eso ... tampoco quería que tal cosa pasara, pensó por unos segundos más y dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un Leo muy preocupado y ansioso por lo que le fuera a decir, soltó sus brazos porque las traía cruzadas y por fin contestó.

\- ... Leo yo ...- mas no pudo continuar ya que una pequeña luminosidad lo distrajo, y mejor dicho a ambos, era una ligera luz despampanante que venia ... ¡del otro lado del edificio! se quedaron asombrados al notarlo.

Los dos saltaron hacia la otra azotea, de donde venía aquella luz brillante, había una pequeña ventana en el techo que les permitiría ver lo que pasaba dentro, el mayor asomó la cabeza en ella y pudo percibir que su nervios se le alteraban cada vez más.

Eran los Kraang, muchísimos de ellos, la luz provenía del portal que tenían para seguir mandando más y más robots a la tierra, seguro vendrían ejércitos completos de Kraangs, habían montones de esas cajas por doquier, cajas que contenían aquel mutágeno, estaban formando todo listos para una nueva invasión como era de sospecharse.

El de azul veía aun sin creérselo, el sueño ... cada vez los presentimientos del sueño se le hacían más notorios, quería salir corriendo de allí junto a Raph, se estaba agitando demasiado, tanto que casi no notó que este abría una de las ventanas para ir abajo y atacar, ¿acaso estaba loco? ¡¿que no había entendido aun?!

\- ¡Espera! ... ¿qué crees que haces? ...- le susurró muy alto cogiendo su brazo.

\- ¿No es muy obvio acaso? ... - señalándole a los extraterrestres que seguían sin enterarse que iban a ser interrumpidos en un momento u otro.

\- S-si pero ... ¡no podemos ir a aventarnos a la batalla así como así! ... ¡necesitamos llamar a los demás! ...- gritándole angustiado.

\- Bien ... tú ve haciendo eso ... mientras yo ...- y se disponía a saltar pero de nuevo su pareja lo detuvo.

\- Raph por favor ... no lo hagas ...- sonando en serio muy desesperado, el de rojo se soltó de este.

\- Todo va a estar bien ... si yo soy el que luchará con esos malditos ...- poniéndole una sonrisa confiada.- ... si no quieres acompañarme ... aya tú ... puedo hacer esto sin ayuda también ...- y saltó por fin abajo, hablaba en serio, no se andaba con juegos, aunque su confianza no dejaba que este viera al peligro en el que se metía, el mayor solo vio aterrado como bajaba por edificio ocultándose para no ser visto a la primera aun y atacar por sorpresa, Leo no encontró otra opción más que seguirle el juego y bajar también, aunque sabía ... que algo tarde o temprano acontecería ... no iba a dejarlo pelear solo, estaría junto a él si algo pasaba.

Entretanto en las alcantarillas de la cuidad, en el laboratorio de una tortuga, luego de tantos observaciones, exámenes y pruebas fallidas, el genio descubrió finalmente ...

\- ¡Nada! ¡NADA! ... ¡es-un-cerebro-inútil!...- azotaba su cabeza contra la mesa de la rabia, en serio tantas horas en eso y no había hallado nada, cero, lo único que hacía es confundirse más con los compuestos de la sustancia, no era para nada parecida a la que conocía con anterioridad.- ... ¡Aghh! ... ¡esto no sirve! ¡no encontraré la respuesta! ¡me doy por vencido! ...- y pegó de nuevo su rostro a la mesa y volvió a levantarla apoyándose aun en esta, observaba todo el desorden que hizo en su intento, eso lo encolerizó un poco más.- ...¡tantas horas de trabajo desperdiciados en esto! ...- y botaba sus cosas y papeles con furia hacia el suelo, sin darse cuenta tiró también su laptop, se arrepintió de hacerlo ...- ¡Diablos, no! ...- exclamó arrodillándose a recogerla aun con amargura, en eso notó que de manera inesperada en la pantalla de la laptop apareció aquel mensaje, que logró robarles a los extraterrestres.

Hace mucho que buscaba una traducción pero no la hallaba, que rabia, incluso no había sido capaz de descifrarla durante todo este tiempo, pensó que lo haría de manera rápida y eficaz aunque no fue como creyó, este código también era más difícil de traducir, era distinto al que los que había visto, tal parece que los Kraang se tomaron más trabajo escondiendo sus cosas y haciéndolo menos fáciles de interpretar para los ojos curiosos de Donnie.

Cuando se levantaba para dejarla en su sitio pisó algo extraño, al levantar el pie, se fijó que era aquel aparato que encontró su hermano menor hace ya muchos meses, ni siquiera con eso pudo lograr descifrarlo, lo cogió con cansancio mientras lo observaba detenidamente por todas partes y de pronto ... ¡Pum! ¡idea salvaje apareció! ... ¿espera será posible que ...? ¡creo que sí! ... esa forma ... lo cual era algo curiosa, cabía en la palma de la mano de la tortuga, pero poseía una especie de entrada que le sobresalía por la parte frontal, ¿cómo demonios no lo había notado bien antes? ... ¡era como un puerto usb! ... ¡diantres Donatello!, podrás ser el más inteligente de tus hermanos pero a veces si que no distingues algunas cosas que son muy obvias.

Casi de manera inmediata lo comprobó para asegurarse que era cierto y ni bien colocó el pequeño aparato a su computadora portátil esta empezó a transmitir como ciertos espasmos, cambiando las páginas y ventanas con rapidez, parecía que se había vuelto loca, siguió así hasta que paró de golpe ... de nuevo al archivo del mensaje.

El de morado algo asustado aun apretó el botón de _Enter_ como poniéndole la cerecita al pastel y ... se abrió otra ventana, pero no una cualquiera ... una con otro mensaje, ¿pero sería posible que ...? .. Si ¡SIII! ... era la traducción para tal código, tuvo en sus manos un traductor todo este tiempo, solo que lo estaba usando de otra manera.

Donnie con una expresión de _Eureka_ en el rostro comenzó a leer la tan ansiada traducción del mensaje ... la sonrisa de su rostro iba decayendo cada vez que leía una palabra más de esta, hasta terminar en un rostro de miedo ... ¿es que como no estarlo? ... si te ponían muy claro en el mensaje los planes de los Kraang, en las cuales decían que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para perfeccionar el mutágeno, pero esperen, alto ... ese mensaje era de hace meses ... que tal si ...

El genio comenzó a teclear rápidamente para conseguir otro de sus mensajes y de nuevo lo tradujo, en esta ya le ponían que estos alienígenas estaba a punto de perfeccionar el mutágeno, siguió indagando más y más, esto no se veía para nada bien ... hasta que al final se topó con el último mensaje que fue transmitido hace un par de días ... El mutágeno había sido perfeccionado por completo ... los Kraang estaban llevando cajas completas de eso para guardarlas y tenerlas listas para la invasión ... que comenzaba ... hoy ... ¿Qué, hoy mismo? ¿justo hoy? ¿quién sabe que se atreverían a hacer con todo ese mutágeno? ... bueno supongo que la respuesta era algo evidente ... la utilizarían para infectar toda la ciudad, y transformar a todos las personas en terribles y mounstrosos mutantes tal y como en su planeta ...

\- Entonces ... ese contenedor es del ... mutágeno mejorado por los Kraang ...-haciendo un pequeño silencio al final.- ... ¡SI, SI! ... ¡lo descubrí, lo descubrí! ¡por fin! ... ¡Un, dos, tres por mí! ... ¡gracias, Mikey! ¡si soy un genio! bueno ... ¡no lo dudé ni un segundo! ...- se alababa así mismo extendiendo los brazos muy orgulloso.- ... esperen ... ¡No! ¿qué estoy haciendo? ... ¡debo decirles a los demás! ...- no era momento de celebrar nada, ¡la ciudad corre peligro! ¡tonto!.

Donnie salió de su laboratorio como loco a buscar a sus hermanos mayores, ¿y ahora dónde diablos se habían metido? no estaba por ninguna parte ... ¡¿dónde se supone que estaba el líder en una situación como esta?! ¡rayos!... era lo que se preguntaba el esbelto, no los encontraba por ninguna parte de la guarida, bueno no tuvo de otra que decírselo a su padre, que también alarmado ayudó a su hijo en la búsqueda de sus hermanos, pero hasta ahora ninguno le había dicho al más menor de todos lo que pasaba, él continuaba como si nada jugando en el sillón con su consola de videojuegos.

\- ¡Mikey! ...- gritó desesperado el de morado al verlo en la sala, al menos una señal de alguien, el pequeño cogió asustado su mando por el susto, miró a su alrededor, no parecía haber nadie.- ... ¡Mikey, aquí! ...- le dijo de nuevo y le agarró los hombros por detrás para que se voltee a mirarlo.- ¿sabes donde están Leo o Raph? ...- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos con detenimiento, el de naranja no pudo evitar ese ardor en sus mejillas y que estas se tornaran rojizas al verlo tan de cerca.- ... ¡Mikey! ...- aun más desesperado.

\- ¿Qu-qué? ... no n-no se donde estarán ...- contestó algo tartamudo, su hermano dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, genial ... el mundo podría estar a merced de los Kraang y sus otros hermanos quien sabe donde se habían metido.

\- Es mejor que salgan a buscarlos ... dudo ya que estén aun en las alcantarillas ...- intervino su padre desde atrás, Donnie aceptó la propuesta de su sensei, bueno tampoco se podría hacer más.

\- ¿P-pero que está pasando?... no entiendo ...- dijo el pequeño algo asustado.

\- ¡Te lo contaré en el camino! ... ¡de prisa! ...- aunque antes su padre los detuvo.

\- ... Suerte hijos míos ...- tocándole los hombros a ambos, se iban a enfrentar a algo grande y Splinter lo sentía muy bien, al igual que su hijo, tenía unos malos presentimientos de todo esto.

\- Si vamos en el tortumóvil llegaremos más rápido ¡ven, Mikey! ...- y los dos corrieron a la estación del metro donde su vehículo les aguardaba.

\- ¡Que bien! ...- dijo el pequeño ya dentro del tortumóvil, su hermano le acaba de contar sobre los malvados planes que estos Kraang tenían en mente.

\- ¡No es para que te alegres, ¿sabes?! ...- contestó el de morado mientras revisaba un par de cosas, parece que todo estaba en orden

\- Si pero ... ahora que no está Leo ... ¿puedo conducir yo? ...- preguntó algo inocente y emocionado.

\- Ni que este fuera el fin del mundo ...- contestó con cansancio sentándose en el asiento del chofer.

\- Ahhhh ...- bueno literalmente en parte lo era y el menor ya se lo iba a decir.

\- No me respondas a eso ... ¡en marcha! ...- y pisó el pedal del acelerador con fuerza para ir a toda velocidad, debían de llegar a tiempo antes que suceda algo en serio catastrófico. El genio iba marcando en el camino el número del celular de su hermano de bandana azul que justo en esos instantes se hallaba en plena lucha contra aquellos robots que solo les disparaban sus láseres como locos intentando atinar a alguna tortuga sin éxito, cuando entro la llamada a su t-phone casi y no contesta pero al ver que se trataba de su hermano sabelotodo, tuvo que hacerlo.

\- ¡Creo ... que no es el mejor momento Donnie! ...- respondió enfadado y esquivando el ataque de un robot, ¿como se le ocurría llamarle justo ahora? ... a decir verdad su hermano no lo sabía pero ... ¡igual!

\- ¡Leo! ¡¿dónde estás?! ... ¡te estamos buscando desde hace un buen rato! ¡a ti y a Raph! ... ¡dónde diablos están! ...- el otro también parecía estar molesto.

\- ¡Encontramos ... el escondite ... de los Kraang y ... estamos peleando ... contra ellos ... ahora! ... ¡¿Qué pasa?! ...- se le hacía un poco complicado responder si tenía que estar peleando contra unos extraterrestres al mismo tiempo, aunque con lo que le dijo su hermano, el genio puso un rostro de horror, ¡maldición! las cosas se ponían cada vez más graves.

\- ¡Okay Leo escúchame! ¡estoy viniendo con Mikey en el tortumóvil ahora! ... ¡y no quiero alarmarte mucho pero ...! ¿ves muchas cajas desde dónde estás? ...- le cuestionó angustiado.

\- ¡Si! ¿qué tiene? ...- contestó este, el de morado se quedó callado por unos segundos ... ¡mierda! ...

\- ¡Leo ... tengan mucho cuidado! ... ¡todas esas cajas contienen montones y montones de mutágeno que los Kraang acaban de perfeccionar! ¡infectarán toda la ciudad con eso, ¿me entiendes?! ... ¡así que sean precavidos! ... ¡y no dejen que los utilicen fuera o contra ustedes! ... ¡Mikey y yo llegaremos tan rápido como podamos! ...- cortando la llamada, no podía estar hablándole por mucho tiempo debía de concentrarse en conducir.

Pero con lo que le dijo este, Leo había quedado en verdad estupefacto, toda sus premoniciones ... le querían decir algo, que algo terrible pasaría, ya lo estaba entendiendo, tuvo que informárselo al de rojo.

\- ¡Raph! ... ¡Hey Raph! ...- gritó esquivando otro ataque de los láseres y cortando a un Kraang en dos, mientras que el ojiverde terminaba de acabar con otro.

\- ¿Que? ...- respondió muy alegre, parece que pelear contra estos aliens con forma de cerebros si le ponían de mejor humor, bueno en parte, porque los estaba derrotando sin problema.

\- ¡Donnie me acaba de llamar! ¡él y Mikey ya vienen para acá en el tortumóvil! ...- e intentaba correr hacia él mientras evitaba que otro robot lo siguiera, había muchos aún.

\- ¡Ojala y no lleguen tarde! ... ¡se están perdiendo de toda la diversión! ...- y atacaba a un Kraang con sus sais muy animado.

\- ¡Que el Kraang ...!- volteando a cortar en dos a otro robot.- ...¡haya perfeccionado por completo el mutágeno no me parece divertido ¿sabes?! ...- se molestó de ver de nuevo su actitud tan confiada, pero parece que con lo que le dijo dejó de estarlo tanto.

\- ¡¿Hicieron qué?! ... ¡eso no puede ser! ...- contestó algo desesperado.

\- ¡Es lo que Donnie me dijo! ... ¡ahora lo van a usar para esparcirlo por toda la ciudad de Nueva York! ...- le respondía con mucha angustia también, Raph clavó la cabeza de un Kraang contra la pared, luego de sacar su arma de ahí, habló.

\- ¡No si lo podemos evitar! ...- alistándose de nuevo para atacar.

\- ¡Raph, espera! ... ¡tenemos que idear un plan mejor! ...- intentaba detenerlo cogiéndole el brazo como siempre, pero como era de esperarse, este se zafó de inmediato.

\- ¡Entiende que no hay tiempo para eso! ... ¡solo ocúpate de los que están por ese lado! ... ¡ese es el plan! ¿sí? ...- se veía que este aun no comprendía la gravedad del asunto.

\- ¡Pero ...!- sin embargo el ojiverde ya había ido a pelear con un pequeño grupo de estos, ¡¿hasta cuando que no va a entender?! ¡¿por qué se pone así de confianzudo?! ... de nuevo para Leo la única alternativa era seguirle la corriente, pero estaba demasiado seguro que no saldría nada bueno de esto ... Ahora era una carrera contra el reloj, sus hermanos Donnie y Mikey venían a toda velocidad en la tortumóvil pero no llegaban aun, mientras los otros dos continuaban peleando contra esos extraterrestres, ya parecían estar acabando con todos y que la victoria se iba de lado de ellos por fin.

\- ¡Ha! ... ¡Váyanse despidiendo de sus planes pedazos de hojalata! ...- mientras terminaba con el último Kraang que quedaba de su lado aparentemente ... pero ... ni bien pronunció tales palabras ... que también fueron oídas por Leo ... este se quedó congelado del susto ... esas palabras ... ¡esas malditas palabras!... ¡NO PUEDE SER! ... el de azul volteó a ver al ojiverde ... y si ... como lo había sospechado, tenía la misma pose tal y como en su pesadilla ... esperen ... entonces si el sueño ... teóricamente me iba a predecir un futuro cercano... al de rojo le ...

\- ¡RAPH, CUIDADO! ...- dio el grito más fuerte que pudo y dejando todo se abalanzó rápidamente hacia él ... ya que un Kraang se había posicionado justo detrás de este para apuntarlo con su arma, era el último que quedaba y que ninguno se sabía que faltaba ...

El sentido del tiempo se alteró en ese preciso instante, las cosas se veían que pasaban más lentas de lo habitual, se oyó el disparo de dos rayos láseres ... y luego el sonido de un cuerpo cayéndose contra el suelo.

\- ¡LEOOOOO!

_"No te atrevas a mirar hacia atrás_

_Que todo está en llamas ..."_

El sensei despertó de golpe de su meditación, algo había sucedido que lo exaltó de la nada, tuvo un presentimiento terrible ... ¿Pero qué? ... ¿qué había ocurrido? ... este ni siquiera lo sabía, el miedo invadió su mente demasiado, fue a su habitación y al lado de donde se encontraba el retrato de su otra familia cuando este todavía seguía siendo humano, estaba la foto de su familia actual, ellos se encontraban en la superficie luchando para salvar a Nueva York, cualquier coda podría suceder allá ... veía con detenimiento los rostros de todos sus hijos, pero en especial a los que tenían bandana roja y azul ... Splinter los veía con suma preocupación ... ¿qué estará pasando por la mente de esta rata? ... tal parece que también escondía algo ...

\- Raphael ... Leonardo ...- susurró en la soledad de la habitación con algo de lamento.

\- ¡LEO! ...- vociferó de vuelta el de rojo con lo que había sucedido, el robot se preparaba para dar otro disparo, aunque este ya no le permitiría hacerlo de nuevo, fue corriendo y le clavó una de sus sais con rapidez, una vez el extraterrestre había caído derrotado, le seguía clavando una y otra vez sus puntiagudas armas con bastante furia, inclusive ya el alien con forma de cerebro había salido huyendo del lugar, pero este no paraba de desatar toda su ira contra él.

\- ¡A-ahhh! ...- ese chillido desgarrador avisó a Raph que se detuviera, se olvidó por completo del otro por unos segundos.

\- ¡Leo! ...- dejó por fin en paz a aquel cuerpo robótico para ir desesperado hacia él ... el piso comenzaba a teñirse de rojo ... en su intento por proteger a su pareja lo empujó tan fuerte como pudo de la dirección de donde iban los láseres, quedando fuera del alcance de estos ... pero no evitando que este también lo hiciera, los disparos le cayeron en un lado de la cintura ...- ¡Leo! ...- se acercó a este levantando un poco su cabeza.- ...¡Si serás estúpido! ... ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ...- le preguntó con rabia y al mismo tiempo con mucha preocupación, Leo sonrió un poco ante lo que le dijo.

\- Creo qu-que ... preguntarlo ... es a-aún más estúpido ... h-hehe ¡Hnnn.. !- se cogió con dolor en la zona afectada, Raph levantó su mano de ahí, que ya se pintaba con su propia sangre, para encontrarse también con esta horrible herida sangrante.

\- Ay no ...- dijo aun mas angustiado.- ... no te preocupes ... todo .. todo va a estar bien ... solo ... s-solo ... tenemos que salir de aquí ...- comenzó a buscar algo en su correa, no podía seguir viendo como el de azul sangraba sin parar, por lo que sacó una vendas que siempre cargaba consigo donde quiera que fuera, ya saben que los ninjas siempre tienen que estar preparados ... pero tan solo le quedaban muy pocas ... aunque se veían lo suficientemente largas como para darles un par de vueltas a su cintura.- ... T-tal vez esto te duela ... pero será algo rápido ... toma un poco de aire ...- le dijo sentándolo un poco para envolverlo como si fuera una enorme faja cubriendo su herida ... creo que si las tortugas tuvieran uñas, Leo ya se las hubiera clavado en el caparazón de Raph cuando este apretaba el vendaje para parar la hemorragia, era un indescriptible dolor punzante.

Una vez y el ojiverde lo terminó de vendar, intentó que el de azul se pare un poco, en verdad era demasiado complicado, así que le envolvió su brazo en su espalda para que se pueda apoyar mejor, tan solo podía dar pequeños pasos lentos, Raph aunque no quisiera esforzarlo demasiado tuvo que adelantarlo más jalándolo de prisa, no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- ¡¿Cerrado?! ...- se quejó furioso el de bandana roja moviendo desesperado las manijas de la única entrada del lugar, el edificio estaba totalmente sellado, no había otra salida aparente, dio una fuerte patada a la puerta de cólera, Leo se quejó algo alto porque lo había movido un poco brusco con eso. El de las sais miró angustiado a su pareja ... ¡Tenían que salir del lugar ahora! ¡piensa Raphael, piensa! ... observaba por doquier buscando una respuesta, hasta que una vista ligera hacia arriba se la dio ... ¡las ventanas! ¡claro! ... pero ... estaban demasiado arriba ...¿como llegar hacia estas en estas condiciones? ... bueno ... no existía otra salida aparente ... era arriesgarse o nada, Raph vio una pequeña escalera que subía hacia un balcón que estaba mucho más cerca de las ventanas del techo, un salto y ya estaban fuera ... este no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a avanzar hacia allá junto a Leonardo. Mientras iban subiendo por los escalones al ojiazul se le hacía más difícil seguir, el otro lo tuvo que cargar en brazos, si se esforzaba mucho, la sangre correría más rápido, y en serio no queremos eso ... a la mitad del camino el líder tosió un poco.

_"La guerra detrás de nosotros_

_Todavía continúa en pie ..."_

\- ... R-raph ... Raph ... no sé si ... s-si vamos a lograrlo ...- pronunció con mucha debilidad.

\- ¿Qué? ... ¡¿d-de que estás hablando?! ... ¡No me digas eso! ...- contestó algo agresivo al escuchar eso ... ¿desde cuando Leo se daba por vencido tan fácil?

\- ...A-aunque ... salgamos del edificio ... a-a pie ... no llegaremos a tiempo ... s-seguro que igual ... me voy a ... desangrar p-por completo en el camino ...- de nuevo esa actitud pesimista.

\- ¡Dije que dejaras de hablar así! ... ¡te juro que vamos a salir de esta cueste lo que me cueste! ...- el otro se quedó callado por unos segundos.

\- Y-yo tengo la culpa ... sino h-hubiera ... sido por mí ... y-y no me preocupara demasiado ... t-tal vez no e-estaríamos en esta situación ... - ya habían llegado arriba.

\- ¡Ni creas que voy a dejar que te lleves con toda la carga! ... ¡la culpa también es mía! ... y si tenías razón ... tú siempre la tienes ... soy tan confiado ... además de orgulloso ... que no ... qu-que no ...- se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

\- ... ¿quieres la ayuda de nadie? ... - como terminando lo que pensaba decir.

\- ¡No si no es la tuya! ...- contestó mirándolo desconsolado.- ... por todo eso ... vamos a salir de aquí ... aun así sea lo último que haga ...- a pesar de que las cosas no se podían poner peor de las que ya estaban ... pasó así ... y de pronto comenzaron a aparecerse otro ejército de Kraangs, continuaban mandando más y más, siquiera eran ahora el doble de los que ellos habían derrotado hace rato.

\- ... Vienen m-más ... - pronunció Leo cerrando sus ojos, aunque los extraterrestres no podían verlos todavía porque se hallaban pisos más arriba de su vista, el de rojo lo levantó mejor para dignarse a saltar de una vez, pero el de azul le tocó el pecho.- ... Raph no .. espera ... no ... n-no ... llegaremos a tiempo... e-es mejor ... que solo ... me dejes ...- parece que había perdido todas las esperanzas.

\- ¡Ya no me digas eso! ... ¡¿estás loco?! ... ¡de ninguna manera te voy a abandonar aquí! ...- le gritó muy desesperado, ¿que clase de palabras alentadoras eran esas, Leo?

\- ... S-solo d-déjame ... ve por l-los demás ...- dijo añadiendo una tos al final.

\- No sin ti ...- contestó de golpe.- ... ellos vendrán aquí en cualquier momento ... e-en el tortumóvil ... si vamos con eso seguro ...- intentaba darle una solución positiva a todo esto, aunque de nuevo el ojiazul con su falta de fe.

\- ... N-no no ... eso ... e-eso no funcionará ... ya déjame ... y-y sal de a-aquí ...- se negaba rotundamente, su pareja ya no sabía que hacer y el de azul no ayudaba para nada.- ... pero ... a-antes ...- le tocaba de nuevo su pecho.- ... creo .. cr-creo que necesito ... d-decirte algo ...- el ojiverde se sorprendió antes esto .- .. R-raph ... decirte ... d-decirte que yo ... que yo te ...- pero al ver lo que este iba decir lo interrumpió.

\- ¡N-no! ¡no te estés despidiendo ahora! ... este no es el fin ...- seguro y le pensaba decir sus últimas palabras antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera.- ... no te voy a dejar en este lugar ... dije que vamos a salir de esta ... y lo haremos ... ¡s-solo tienes que resistir un poco más! ... - contestó sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de nuevo.

\- Aún ... sigues i-igual de confiado ...- le dijo cerrando los ojos, Raph se sintió muy terrible en ese momento, por su maldita confianza había pasado todo.

\- ... Leo yo ... yo lo siento tanto ... todo lo que te dije ayer ... y hoy ... no era verdad ... nada ...- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.- ... soy tan desagradecido ... que no me doy cuenta cuando ... alguien en serio se preocupa mucho por mí ... y no lo valoro ... cuando hace de todo ... p-para protegerme ...- el de azul tosió un poco.- ...y-y tan estúpido que ... sigo sin creer que no te haya dicho ... con mis propias palabras que ... te amo ... ¡Te amo Leo! ...- ahí sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.- ... p-por favor ... por favor no me dejes ... no quiero ... que me dejes solo ... t-te necesito ...- y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para romper en un fuerte llanto, Leo al escuchar todo eso le sonrió, levantó uno de sus brazos para secarle una de las lágrimas de su mejilla, luego le cogió el rostro, lo observaba como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, Raph tomó su mano y se echó a llorar de nuevo, en eso ... el brazo de Leo perdió fuerza y decayó, el ojiverde palideció con horror.

_"Aférrate a estas palabras_

_Incluso cuando no esté contigo ... nunca más ..."_

\- ¡LEOOO! ... ¡¿LEOOO?! ¡LEOOO! ...- gritaba totalmente fuera de sí, su pareja no parecía responder a ninguno de sus llamados, esto no lo podía creer ... ¡por favor Dios, NO! ... es lo que suplicaba este con todas sus entrañas moviendo algo brusco al líder, no le importaba más, ¡tenía que despertar! ¡tiene! ...

Tan preocupado estaba que la verdad no notaba que toda esta escena estaba siendo observada por alguien más ... o mejor dicho algunos más ... al frente del balcón había otro y en estos se encontraban sus hermanos ... Donnie y Mikey ... hace unos instantes que habían llegado por fin, pero con lo primero que se toparon les dejó boquiabierto, era normal ... si llegaron justamente antes de que Raph ya empezara a soltar sus primeras lágrimas ... habían escuchado todo eso último que le dijo a Leo y estos no lo podían creer, ¿qué había pasado?

El genio continuaba estupefacto viendo todo junto a su hermano, pero en unos segundos salió de ese trance al darse cuenta de que un Kraangdroide estaba apuntando hacia estos dos con su pistola láser, seguro que por todos sus gritos desesperados los extraterrestres lo escucharon y uno fue a atacarlo, Raph estaba tan alterado que no se fijaba de esto, ¿por que las cosas se ponía cada vez mas horrorosas?

\- ¡Raph! ¡Raph, detrás de tí! ...- le exclamó muy alto para que volteara a ver el peligro cerca de él, este al oír tal advertencia sin interesarle en lo más mínimo de quien se tratase, no hizo más que proteger a Leo con su propio cuerpo, parece que si les querían disparar primero debía de pasar por él, literalmente ... sin embargo su hermanito no se quedaría solo de espectador, este fue más rápido y usando su Kusarigama saltó hacia el otro balcón envolviendo la pistola del robot con las cadenas de su arma, la atrapó cuando estaba en el aire y se la quitó de un solo movimiento, cayendo encima del Kraang para cortarlo con su cuchilla, su acto heroico hizo que el de morado salte también, Raph al ver que nada le había siquiera tocado, volteó sorprendido.

\- ... ¿Mikey? ... ¿Donnie? ...- pronunció algo confundido por su aparición, pero recordó que sus hermanos iban a llegar de todas formas ... aunque quizás ... no en el momento adecuado.

\- Lo siento por el retraso ...- habló el esbelto acercándose a ellos, vio el rostro cubierto aún de lágrimas de su hermano, pero el ojiverde desvió la mirada para limpiarse un poco, Donnie no quiso hacer ningún comentario más al respecto.

\- ¡¿Que pasó con Leo?! ...- dijo el pequeño muy preocupado al ver a su hermano con esas vendas ensangrentadas, aunque de vuelta esos gritos dieron aviso a que vinieran mas robots. ¡Rayos! debió quedarse callado ... pero era imposible en esta situación.

\- Él s-solo ... quería protegerme ...- contestó este con lamento y cabizbajo, Donnie sin creerse mucho esto comenzó a examinarlo para cerciorarse mejor mientras que el de rojo mantenía la mirada baja.

\- ... Sigue con vida ...- pronunció de manera alentadora, lo cual Raph giró a verlo.- ¿en serio Leo seguía vivo? ¡¿en serio?!- ... tan solo está inconsciente ... ha estado perdiendo mucha sangre, por eso estaba demasiado débil que se desmayó ... ¡pero sigue con vida, Raph! ...- el de rojo aun no podía creerlo, una nueva oportunidad le llegaba de nuevo, las cosas parecían volver a brillar para él.- ... ¡aunque necesitamos llevarlo ahora mismo! ... no sé cuanto más podrá resistir Leo ...- ¡vamos salgan de ahí de una vez! ¡¿qué esperan?!

\- Ehhh ¿Chicos? ...- intervino el menor, pero nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención.- ... ¡¿CHICOS?! ...- gritó más desesperado al ver que no le hacían caso.

\- ¡¿Que?! ...- contestó el temperamental irritado, a lo que el de naranja señaló a los montones de Kraangs que estaban disparando hacia ellos, sin embargo Mikey estaba usando el cuerpo robótico del extraterrestre que derrotó instantes antes como un escudo, el de rojo se puso más desafiante, sacó de vuelta las sais de su correa, casi y se olvidan que seguían en plena batalla.

\- ¡Donnie! ... ¡llévate a Leo lo más rápido que puedas en el tortumóvil! ...¡yo y Mikey nos quedaremos aquí cubriéndote! ...- y salió a combatir junto al menor saltando al primer piso, debían de darse prisa o tal vez sería demasiado tarde, su hermano aceptó la decisión de este y cargó al líder en sus brazos, sin embargo antes de que se dispusiera a saltar por la ventana, sintió el sonido de un arma cargándose y preparándose para atacar, al voltear esquivó unos disparos, de nuevo los Kraangs entrometiéndose en todo ... es que eran demasiados esta vez, que el de rojo y naranja no iban a poder contra ellos solos ahora, Donnie con algo de impotencia dejó a su hermano de vuelta en el suelo, pero solo para sacar su bastón y contraatacar, no los dejaría en paz si no lo derrotaba primero, aunque justo después de hacerlo fue que subieron aun más. ¡Carajo! ... tuvo que seguir peleando mientras su desmayado hermano continuaba sobre el suelo sin tener conciencia de nada de lo que ocurría allí.

La confianza de Raph ya casi no le cabía en el pecho, eran muchos robots solo para un par de tortugas, y seguían apareciendo más por el portal, esto no iba acabar jamás, bien dice el dicho ... "no morder más de lo que puedes masticar ..."

\- ¡¿Donnie?! ... ¡¿aún sigues aquí?! ...- gritó al ver que su hermano no se había llevado a Leo como se lo ordenó.

\- ¡Por si no lo haz notado! ...- dándole un fuerte golpe al arma del alien para quitársela.- ...¡estoy algo ocupado por acá! ...- como si no fuera ya obvio.

\- ¡Espera! ... ¡Ya voy para allá! ...- le contestó intentando correr a ayudarlo para que tuviera tiempo de escarpar con Leo, y en eso varios Kraangs lo rodearon ... en serio que ya eran demasiados ... esto ya se está poniendo jodido ... ya no lo divertía como antes, tuvo que quedarse aun combatiéndolos.

\- ¡¿Raph?! ...- gritó desesperado el genio para que viniera a socorrerlo, también le era muy difícil lidiar con tantos robots.

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡En un minuto! ... ¡tengo que acabar con estos Kraangs! ... - batallando con todas sus fuerzas contra aquellos.

\- ¡Raph, ya no hay tiempo para eso! ... ¡usa una de tus bombas de humo para que todos salgamos de aquí ahora! ...- mientra se forcejeaba con las armas de los extraterrestres, creo que eran demasiados incluso si se ponían a pelear los cuatro juntos, lo mejor era que todos se vayan de ahí de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Qué hay de los Kraangs?! ...- habló el pequeño que también estaba luchando con su hermano.- ¡si nos vamos van a infectar toda la ciudad! ...- les recordó a los demás.

\- ¡¿Que hay de Leo?! ...- gritó desesperado Donnie, lo más importante ahora era el líder ... ¿cierto? ... ¿poner en riesgo muchas vidas ... o solo una? ... pero no era la de cualquiera ... ¿qué deberían hacer? ¡alguien que diga algo!

Raph luchaba sin saber que más hacer, tenían que llevarse al de azul ¡si o si! ... ese era su único objetivo principal, aunque ... sabía que estaría poniendo en peligro la vida de muchos ciudadanos ... e incluso de todos los de la Tierra. ¡Piensa en algo! ¡piensa! ...

\- ¡Que mal que Leo no pueda ayudarnos ahora! ... ¡él siempre viene con un buen plan en estos casos! ...- comentó el de naranja sin parar de golpear a los Kraangs con sus nunchakus, en eso fue que a Raph se le prendió el foco ... giró a ver si lo que tenía en mente podía lograrse y sí ... al ver la celda de energía que era la que mantenía el portal en funcionamiento ... no lo dudó más.

\- ¡Yo tengo una! ...- gritó haciendo que sus hermanos volteen a mirarlo.- ... ¡Mikey! ... ¡corre con Donnie y usa una de tus bombas de humo para salir de aquí de una vez! ... ¡vayan lo más rápido que puedan con Leo! ...- y se disponía a enfrentarse a un buen número de robots.

\- ¡¿Que?! ... ¡¿Y que hay de ti?! ...- contestó asustado el de morado.

\- ¡Yo me quedaré aquí cubriéndolos! ...- respondió mientras le clavaba sus sais en el pecho a unos de ellos.

\- ¡¿Que estás diciendo?! ... ¡no te vamos a dejar! ... ¡ninguna tortuga atrás! ¡esa esa es la regla! ...- le volvió a decir viendo lo que su temperamental hermano pensaba hacer, ¿que tenía en mente este?

\- ¡No hay otra salida! ... ¡Váyanse de aquí antes de que vengan más y no pueda detenerlos! ... ¡Mikey! ...- parecía que si hablaba en serio, su hermano genio ya no dijo nada, se daba cuenta de que tenía razón ... solo así llegarían a tiempo para salvar a Leo.

\- Raph ...- susurró el menor entendiendo un poco lo que este tenía planeado hacer si se quedaba combatiendo contra todos sus enemigos por su cuenta.

\- ¡¿Qué te quedas ahí mirándome como idiota?! ... ¡lárguense ahora! ...- le gritó al darse cuenta de que su hermanito no había hecho caso a su orden y solo se le quedaba viendo pensativo.- ... ¡LARGO! ...- exclamó aun más colérico, Mikey no tuvo de otra que seguir su mandato, le dio una señal aprobatoria con la cabeza y subió a donde se encontraba el de morado, y usando una de sus bombas se desvanecieron todos como el vapor ... bueno no todos ... uno todavía se había quedado a luchar.

Raph al ver que sus hermanos ya no seguían en el edificio volvió a ver a sus enemigos, lo superaban en mayoría como unas 10 o 15 veces ... o incluso más ... aunque este no parecía desesperado ni nada ... se le notaba muy tranquilo ... los robots le apuntaban al mismo tiempo con sus armas, pero él solo cerraba los ojos.

\- Te dije que saldríamos de esta cueste lo que me cueste ... no romperé esa promesa Leo ... - pensó muy calmado ... es que ... ¿que diablos tenía planeado hacer que lo ponían tan tranquilo? ...

_"Solo cierra tus ojos_

_Que el sol se está poniendo_

_Todo va a estar bien_

_Nadie puede lastimarte ahora ..."_

Mientras menor corría a toda prisa junto con su hermano que llevaba al de azul en brazos, debían de encontrar su vehículo primero.

\- ¿Estás seguro que lo dejaste por aquí cerca? ...- le preguntó el de naranja al ver que seguían corriendo sin hallarlo.

\- ¡Sí! ... ¡está el final de está calle, por el siguiente callejón! ...- respondió cogiendo con más fuerza al líder e intentando llegar rápidamente a la esquina, Mikey ya no le dijo nada más aunque se puso algo pensativo, divagaba en su mente si tal vez era un buen momento para decirle algo a su hermano, algo que había dicho que no haría sin embargo, en un momento de tensión como este no sabía si era lo correcto.

\- Ahhh ... ¿D-donnie? ...- habló casi ya llegando al final de calle, ¿se lo diría de una vez?.- ... T-tú ... tú también escuchaste lo que Raph decía cuando llegamos? ... él y Leo ahhh ...- no aún no era el momento indicado para hacerlo, así que le cambió el tema preguntándole de algo que en sí ... sí tenía relevancia.

Su hermano al oír la pregunta no supo como responder de inmediato, ¿cómo le explicas a tu hermano lo que acababas de escuchar y ver allá? ... aunque Donnie ya lo había comprendido casi por completo, justo cuando iba a decir algo, un tremendo ruido hizo que estos pararan en el acto, fue tan fuerte que el suelo tembló como loco.

Cuando voltearon se toparon con un escenario horroroso ... el edificio ... había explotado ... se encontraba en llamas ahora ... y su hermano de rojo se había quedado atrás ... ¿será que ...?

\- ¡Raphael! ...- se escuchó un grito desesperado por las alcantarillas, algo le advirtió que se encontraba en peligro, el maestro había percibido tal estruendo ... no traía buenas noticias para este y podía sentirlo, solo cogía el retrato de sus familia más preocupado sin poder hacer nada más que rezar para que todos sus queridos hijos lleguen bien a casa.

Donnie y Mikey miraban con rostros de pánico como las candentes llamas se apoderaban de la construcción o al menos solo una parte de ella, ya que lo demás había salido volando.

_"Que venga la luz de la mañana_

\- ... ¿Raph? ...- pronunció un muy débil Leonardo, había despertado por fin ... aunque sin ninguna menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, sin idea que el edificio de donde habían salido ahora estaba en pedazos.

_Porque tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos ..."_

Continuará ...

* * *

Olvidé poner el nombre de la canción en el capítulo anterior ... es una adaptación mía de la canción Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift ... aunque yo escuché primero el cover de Sam Tsui lol ... es muy hermosa c:

Y el premio al capítulo más innecesariamente largo jamás escrito en Fanfiction va para ... ¡este jodido capítulo! ... será el más largo que leerán en sus desgraciadas vidas muahahahahaha ... no ya en serio ... ¿QUE CARAJOS PASÓ AQUÍ? ¿A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE ESCRIBIR MAS DE 25 000 MALDITAS PALABRAS EN UN SOLO CHAPTER?! ¡ASÍ ES! ¡MÁS DE 25 000 PALABRAS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡SI LLEGASTE HASTA ACÁ SIN DORMIRTE, EN SERIO TIENES MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE! O ESTÁS MUY MUY! ABURRIDO! WTF IS WRONG WITH MEEEEEEE?! ...

Pero de verdad, sigo esperando mi premio ... creo que me lo merezco .. o no? quien me lo da? waaaa lo quiero ;A; .. bueno ustedes ya me dicen después ... aunque ahora si les juro por mi madre que nunca jamás en toda mi existencia ... vuelvo a escribir un capítulo tan largo como este! y voy en serio! ... no le hace bien ni a mis ojos, cerebro o manos ... ni a mis notas de la universidad LOL :'v

Bueno ya que dejé bien claro eso, ahora sí ... por favor ... un minuto de silencio por el sacrificio de Raph ... siempre te recordaremos como un buen personaje ... uno muy terco con cara de pocos amigos y nada más que pasándose de acomplejado en la vida ... bueno al menos si eras bueno en la cama por eso se te perdonara tus pecados?) ;w; ...okno ... olviden eso ...

Lo siento! me demoré de nuevo en actualizar, sorry, sorry! ... pero los que se comunican conmigo por mis cuentas sabrán que he estado muy ocupado con la Univ. me quita DEMASIADO tiempo ... estuve alargando y alargando este capítulo porque no encontraba tiempo suficiente ... o no tenía inspiración, cualquiera de las dos ... coff coff aunque también era porque soy una tremenda flojonaza coff coff por eso les hice un chapter muy largo, para que no noten mucho mi ausencia?) ... aunque ya sabrán que yo JAMÁS dejaré mi historia ... ¡jamás! ... considérenlo como doble, triple o cuádruple si quieren, es su decisión hahaha ... si encuentran errores o cosas que no cuadran del todo bien, pásenlas de largo ... son 25 000 por Dios! me cansé de corregir xD

Bueno alguien pidió drama? ... ¡toma tu drama pues! ... *le lanza este capitulo en la cara junto con unos pañuelos* ... LMAO soy al reina del drama! OH YEAHHHH! debería trabajar para telenovelas! ashgfhlkdigjrtfoigtjhjg lololol me aloco sorry ando media bipolar hoy xDD

Les puse un chingo de cosas para que tengan mucho de que hablarme en sus reviews ... anda no seas malito y déjame uno shiiiii? me dio un derrame cerebral luego de publicar esto ... y ni hablar de mis ojos ... sere ciega antes de que termine el fic de seguro ... vamosh alégrame el día ... no creo que sea mucho pedir, me esfuerzo mucho haciéndolo ... ademas de que te lo hago con amour nwn

Pero solo para que lo sepan ... no ... no me gusta la pareja de RaphxMonaLisa ...Ñuuuuuuuu! saque eso de mi vista! D: ... tan solo la mencioné porque ... bueno su segundo nombre empezaba con L también ... a parte de que quería trollearlos un rato lololoooo xDD ... pero no me gusta esa pareja, sorry a los que shiii ;U;

Y para terminar un agradecimiento super grandote tamaño mi amour por lo zhukulemtho?) a mi mejor amiga Mei ... me ayudo en partes del capítulo como en documental de las tortugas o en el concepto de la hermana de Casey ... Catherine (la cual hará otra aparición luego) ... a parte de que me mandaba siempre buenas vibras! en serio, Gracias my loveeeeee! como te adoro :'3 ... créditos también a ella! ... váyanse a leer su historia! el link esta en mi perfil ... es más buena que esta! hehehe ... léanlo de veras *los amenaza con la tabla*

Y eso es todo ... creo ... ya me da flojera explicar más ... así que si tienen alguna duda me lo ponen en sus comentarios, ¿si?... eso es todo por ahora ... gracias igualmente a todos los que me siguen apoyando desde todas partes, no pensé que les importara tanto esta simple historia, y la verdad me sorprendió muchísimo que mucha gente me estuviera pidiendo que la actualice ya ... o me mataban ... no se que más decir solo gracias, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y ... shu shuuu muy cursiii, hasta ahí! xDDD ... bueno se cuidan, ¡nos leemos después! Bye byeeee ;)

PD: Recen por Raph en serio ... no se que será de él ahora ... aun no lo tengo pensado muy bien lol ... y también recen por mi porfaaaa para pasar el ciclo y no me boten a la calle TwT ...

EDIT: olvide poner el continuará, ya está arreglado asi que nu se asusten xD


	15. Estaremos sanos y salvos Parte 3

Oh hey! Hola de nuevo! ... primero, no me hagan nada por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, no me maten! D: ... pero aun así yo se que me quieren, shoo seehh ;U; ... además nu me pueden matar aunque quieran porque si no no hay historia haha! ... mejor comencemos respondiendo sus comentarios. **(Otra vez si gustas se puede saltear esta parte para que no pierda tiempo con mis tonterías del tamaño de mi testamento o solo venga acá para saber que pasó con el alma de Raphie)**

_**lucia-nami 14:** Querida ... yo ya te daba por muerta ... como no se comunicaba conmigo ni en el face, pos pensé que sí xDD ... al menos me equivoqué y ya está de regreso ... ojalá y no se vuelva a ir, porque ahí si yo la mato?) ;u; ... yo si sé que soy cruel y despidada no me lo tienes que decir, lo se muy bien, nada más se nota como hago sufrir a Raph para que quede re claro haha ... lo hice tan rápido como pude y ya está por fin, que lo disfruteeeee! se cuida ah! C:_

_**Takimara:** ¿Ven? a esto se le llama personalidad bipolar?) :v ... okno xD ... No no! no te estés aventando al pesimismo como Leo, que aun nada está escrito ... mejor solo léalo acá y luego me mata ... pero muchas gracias! si me gusto que dijeras que es una de tus historias favoritas y que te gusto el capi anterior owwwww como me hacen shorar cabrones c': ... omg ya me diste miedo como lo que dijiste :B ... okay *huye* ... *Sniff *sniff en serio? ¿donde diablos esta ese fic, quiero leerlo?! como va a ser más largo que el mio? nu puede sershhh tonces yo misma me mato TuT ... la verdad nu pero siquiera habré hecho el capítulo más largo en los fics de TMNT o uno de los más largos no? no?! ... alright ... yo solita me haré uno, incluso haré mi propio concurso! ... con juegos de azar y yaoi?) ... Creo que eso es todo ... le mando muchos abrazos, una cita en el psicólogo para que no siga con sus intentos de suicidio y mucho pero mucho amour =3=_

_**littlebonnie:** Primero: léelo aquí luego me asesina ... segundo: bueno igual shoooo ... estaría con mi cara de: Oieeee khé?) :v ... tercero: Shi lo se! lo ví! ... puede que esté muy ocupada ... pero no para el fandom de las tortugas ... siempre estoy al día o casi siempre xD ... aunque luego de ver el capi hmmmmm bueno ya sabrán ... a mi me gusta el Dark Raphie, pero el capítulo obviamente no cumplió ni siquiera como buen capítulo para mi :/ ... cuarto: yo no me olvidé de ustedes nunca! ... siempre los traje en mi corazón?) ... quinto: Ya era hora no lo crees? muchos me lo han pedido ... Mikey is so adorable c: ... sexto: No le puedo decir más ... solo véalo acá! ojalá le guste ^^ ... le mandoo buenas vibras en su vidaaaaa ;u;_

_**Frank-Bolton:** MUahahahaHAHAHAHAAAHH !?) :v ... okay enough xD ... mejor solo léalo no le quiero malograr nada del drama ... umm la verdad no es que lo veo normal o no, digo mi misma OTP ya es rara para la gente cualquiera xD así que de normal no tiene nada ... Y la verdad por la única razón que yo pongo de seme o uke en un ship es por la "personalidad" ... poco a nada me importa su físico, la fuerza o su edad ... en especial la edad, para mí todas las tortugas tienen la misma edad, solo que aquí hago una diferencia pero solo por su edad mental ... quedando Mikey como el menor y Leo como el mayor ;3; ... Y como las considero, por eso se me es algo complicado verlos así ... a mí no se me hacen ni tan activos o tranquilos ninguno de los dos ... he ahí el problema xD ... bueno ya se verá con el tiempo así que solo toca esperar Hahaha no se ya mejor solo léalo o no contestará su pregunta xD ... Aquí está y ojalá sea de su agrado, más abrazos para usted ;)_

_**Murasaki-Tachibana:** Owwww sorry por eso tonces :c ... trataré de no spoilear mucho desde ahora ... La verdad no sé con exactitud por qué detestas tanto un Donnie seme xD pero buehh eso ya son tus gustos y los respeto ;u; ... Ummm en realidad no quería que interpretaran eso waaaa no se si habrás sido la única xD pero no, no quise que se viera como una referencia a Karai ... la verdad no, aunque si parece lol ... a mi me pasa eso pero con el Apritello ( hate that ship) ... con el Leonarai es algo diferente ... tanto me lo ha malogrado y cagado Nick que ya la verdad me da igual si están juntos o no ... solo hagan algo bien para variar por dios ... aunque ahora solo lo ignoro nwn ... mejor para no ir de mala gana por acá veamos lo que tenemos en común que es ... pos que tampoco me gusta el RaphxMona (como la mayoría) Y también ... que si me gusta el Raphril yaaay! al fin encontré a alguien c': ... porque carachus no hay mas que le guste este ship? porque la odian tanto(? TuT ... buehh son unos de los escasos ships heteros que me gustan ahora ... Porque la serie hace un trabajo terrible con todas ;_; ... así que mejor tomo una que no me podrán malograr ... ya que no existe en sí como el Reo ... creo que ya sería todo ... así que solo espero que disfrute el capítulo ... se lo traigo con amour?) _

_**kiara. martinez. 790:** Soy la más desgraciada de todas las almas?) shii lo se muy bien ;w; ... cada vez me da más miedo estar cerca de ti ... en cima que vivimos en el mismo país ... aun más, no estoy segura ni en la comodidad de mi casa D: ... Hahaha no será tan fácil pero ... ya con el tiempo pasará pos, así que solo a esperar xDD ... Ya nu se muera de intriga ... aquí le traigo el chapter! ... corre y vaya a leerlo! :D ... a usted no le doy amour porque es re diabólica e_e okno_

_**raphaelblue62:** Bueno literalmente "es" un lagarto ... mutante lol ... exceptuando su próxima versión en la del 2012 (pinche salamandra raronga) pero la razón por la que la odio no es tanto por el personaje, sino por la razón por la que la pusieron al principio, por intereses románticos y eso ... eso es basofia! :B ... hahaha nahhh no sé si Slash aparecerá acá siquiera, tendría que pensarlo ... pero igual buena aportación 737 ... No espere más que aquí le traigo su capítulo y gracias! ... abachitos para su body nwn_

_**Marie2486:** Hahaha ... que crueles son todos ... solo por un poquito de drama nada más?) TuT ... bueno aquí ya le traigo la actualización por lo que su espera ha dado por terminada y no me tenga que matar :) ... No soy muy buena poniendo romance pero haré el intento xD ... Cuídese! c:_

_**Hurokane:** Hehehe shiii ! ... la inspiración me vino rápido de un momento a otro ... fue como un FUahhhhHHHH! lol ... Gracias! tome su capítulo! SALUDOS! :D_

_**Princesa andrmeda:** SHIIIIIIIIIII! usted nada más merece amour mucho amour y del bueno! déjese amar pues?) ya me encariñé mucho con vos ;3; ... Si! las cosas ya se están volviendo más claras para él, por fin! ... y que pasará después? ohhhhhh con el tiempo lo sabrá, no le puedo decir nada de Donnie ya lo descubrirá luego! ... en toda relación debe haber momentos difíciles de afrontar ... para que no sea todo color de rosa ... además de un pare al lemon xD Hahaha eso era mi intención en un principio! que lloren! como niñitos todos! Ya me siento mejor ahora que se que muchos chillaron con el capítulo... Mikey es una de las cosas mas kawaii desu que he visto en toda mi jodida vida ... el más cute de sus hermanos shi que shiiii :3 ... y estoy de acuerdo contigo, su creador o diseñador lo hizo así de adorable para dominar el mundo con su kawaiiosidad y nos de diabetes a todos! ahfgdsyugufdf ... Oh yeahhh! al fin alguien me da un premio que recompensa mis esfuerzos! ay nu se que decir pero muchas MUCHAS GRACIAS! c': ... Si! atrápelos! y a mi también! ... *se le lanza como loca?)* ... *pero como se tiró mal cae al suelo* lol yo sola me lastimo TuT ... ehhhh pues como dije antes ... no le puedo decir nada ... mejor solo se pone a leer ya! xD aunque igual buena idea lo de perder la memoria ... la tendré anotada owo ... Oh shiii se lo puede quedar, recuerde alimentarlo principalmente de pizza, es su favorita ... y sacarlo a pasear en su patineta, le encanta eso ... si sigue esos sencillos pasos será todo suyo =3= ... OKNO ... NO! no se lo puedo dar ya que le pertenece a una tortuguita de bandana morada ... no aun, pero ya llegará ... así que sorry pero no D: ... Mejor solo póngase a leer :) ... y si le doy galleta! ... no se cual le gusta más así que ... *le lanza de todos los sabores* *lluvia de galletas?)* ... se cuida un montón, un abrazaso de nuevo del tamaño de mi amour por Reo c:_

Y me cansé de revisar los reviews xDD me han llegado muchos que la verdad ni yo misma me lo creo ohh por deos QwQ aunque la mayoría para amenazarme ... pero bueno, solo es para ahorrar espacio, nu se sientan discriminados noou! ya será en la siguiente, yo amo a todos mi lectores con todo mi kokoro TuT

Okay yo sé que solo han venido para saber que diablos pasará, así que ... aquí está, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

TMNT 2012 le pertenece a Nickelodeon ... aunque solo quiere ver el mundo arder.

* * *

**ESTAREMOS SANOS Y SALVOS Parte 3**

_\- ... ¿Raph? ..._

Tan solo unos momentos bastaron ... unos momentos para que pasáramos no de mal a peor, si no de mal a catastrófico ... y es que las ardientes llamas que aún consumían lo que quedaba de aquella construcción que poco segundos antes se había explosionado de golpe, causó gran conmoción a una parte de todos los neoyorquinos que transitaban desprevenidos cerca de allí y a un trío de tortugas que veían con rostros de horror la escena, o al menos eso se mostraba en dos de ellas, pues una estaba en los brazos del más esbelto de todos, ajeno a lo que acontecía.

Esta última ya estaba despierta o era lo que se hacía ver, podría tener ambos ojos abierto, mas lo único que podía ver era muy confuso para él, todo se veía tan borroso, tan turbio, se sentía que algo en el ambiente no pintaba nada bien ¿Qué estaba pasando? ... percibía que estaba siendo cargado por alguien, pero su débil cuerpo le impedía ver con claridad la situación.

Nadie oyó el lo absoluto cuando Leonardo musitó aquel nombre, el impacto del momento no dejaba que le pusieras atención a otra cosa que no fuera la del edificio en pedazos siendo devorado por las llamas, pero es que nadie le contestaba a su pregunta ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ... ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para soltar otro par de palabras, todavía debilitado, no pudo resistir estar consciente aún más tiempo por lo que su ojos decayeron una vez más

Donatello continuaba observando aun incrédulo de lo que acababan de ver sus ojos cobrizos, la tortuga de antifaz naranja tragaba saliva mientras seguía mirando aterrado junto a su hermano, aunque tal parece que este no pudo quedarse demasiado solo mirando sin hacer nada, ¡Leo! ... el tiempo se agotaba ... así que retornó a lo que hace unos segundos hacía ... intentar llegar a casa con el líder y poder curarlo, sin embargo una mano detuvo su camino cogiendo su hombro, este al dar la vuelta se encontró con la cara del menor que reflejaba miedo y preocupación.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?! - dijo este desesperado al ver lo que hacía.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees tú?! ... ¡tenemos que volver a casa! ¡ahora! ...- corriendo hacia la entrada del tortumóvil, aunque de nuevo su hermano lo detuvo poniéndose en medio de la puerta.

\- ¡¿Pero que pasa con lo de ...?! ...- le gritaba de nuevo desesperado

\- ¡Ya no hay tiempo para eso! ... ¡Leo nos necesita! ... - otra vez de manera brusca.

\- ¿¡Y Raph!? ¿acaso él no nos necesita también!? ...- Donnie se quedó en silencio.- ... Tú mismo lo dijiste ... ninguna tortuga atrás ... esa sigue siendo la regla ... - su hermano lo seguía viendo sin decir palabra alguna.

\- ... ¿Quisieras solo olvidar lo que dije? ... - contestó al fin, Mikey comenzando a verlo asustado.- ... el edificio acaba de explosionar con él ... ya no hay nada que podamos hacer ... - parecía que hablara de manera muy fría, otro ligero silencio.

\- Claro que si hay ...- le dijo de repente con unos ojos brillosos.- ...¡podría estar aun vivo! ¡No sabemos! ...- gritó de vuelta con desespero.

\- ¿Y que quieres hacer? ... ¿¡regresar!? ¡Es muy peligroso! ... ¡No podemos hacer eso! ...- e intentaba quitarlo del camino para poder entrar al vehículo.

\- ¡Si no vas a hacer nada! ¡yo lo haré! ...- respondió muy firme para luego empezar a correr unos metros.

\- No, no lo harás ...- se escuchó luego de parte del otro que había dejado al líder dentro de la camioneta, el menor paró - ... Mikey ...- habló volteando a verlo.

\- ¡Raph nos necesita, Donnie! ...- gritó con furia.

\- Mikey ... no pode- ...

\- ¡No! ¡Ya deja de decirme que no hay nada que hacer! ¡Si la hay! ...- disponiéndose a correr de nuevo, pero el genio le cogió el brazo.

\- No te dejaré hacerlo...- contestó de nuevo serio.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ... ¡¿acaso él no te importa?! ... ¿por qué no me dejas ir!? ...- vociferaba desesperado mientras los ojos se le humedecían otra vez.

\- Necesitamos volver a casa, ahora ...- decía en serio como si no mostrara ninguna emoción, le intentó jalar un poco pero su hermanito se zafó de inmediato.

\- ¡NO! ... ¡Yo no voy! ¡voy a salvar a Raph! ...- el de morado volvió a tomar su brazo fuerte para detenerlo.- ¡suéltame! ... ¡tengo que ir! ¿Por qué no me dejas!? ... ¡¿Por qué?! ... ¡pensé que la regla aplicaba para todo! ... ¡pero no! ... ¡no voy a regresar a casa sin mi hermano! ...¡déjame! ¡Donnie! ... solo dime ¡¿por qué no quieres que ...!? - y Donnie lo levantó con un poco de fuerza de los hombros.

\- ¡Porque no quiero perderte! ...- gritó mirándolo furioso, pero luego bajo la mirada lo que sorprendió al de naranja.- ... no quiero ... no quisiera perder a uno más de ustedes ... de verdad que no ... lo siento mucho Mikey ... pero es demasiado arriesgado como para dejarte hacerlo ... necesitamos volver a la guarida ... Leo también nos necesita ... no voy a arriesgar su vida tampoco ... y perdón si tengo que ser yo quien te diga esto ... pero ... no creo que haya otra mejor salida ahora ...- esta vez si lo dijo con mucho pesar, no quería parecer como si fuera un insensible o muy frío de actitud, sin embargo en ocasiones como estas tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que todos queden fuera de peligro, después de todo, a pesar de que sean hermanos, siguen siendo ninjas y lo único que importa siempre es que completen su misión ... no importa que tengan que sacrificar ... o a quien.

Luego de escuchar todo esto al menor se le pusieron lo ojos vidriosos, ¿cómo es que el de morado le estaba diciendo todo esto? ¿que ya no había esperanza? ¿que solo había que volver sin unos de sus hermanos? ... ¿es eso?

\- Regresemos a casa hermanito ...- poniéndole una mano en su hombro para consolarlo un poco, viendo como este intentaba derramar una lágrima más, lo trajo cerca de él, lo suficiente como para poder abrazarlo, después caminaron juntos de regreso al tortumóvil.

Mikey estaba siendo fuerte, se limpió aquella última lágrima solo, a pesar de la impotencia que sentía habría que regresar a casa sin Raphael ... si ... creo que eso era lo único que se debía hacer en ese momento.

El de morado deslizó la puerta para que pudieran ingresar, pero con lo que se encontraron dentro los dejó algo pasmados ... se trataba del líder ... Leo ... había vuelto a despertar, estaba semi-sentado en una de las esquinas, cogiéndose con una mano el lugar vendado de su cuerpo, les clavó la mirada a sus dos hermanos.

\- ... Ch-chicos ...- pronunció con debilidad mientras intentaba hacer un esfuerzo por levantar su cabeza de la pared para ponerse pie, pero no lo logró y cayó golpeándose un poco contra esta, los otros dos asustados corrieron a auxiliarlo.

Donnie le sostuvo la espalda para que pueda sentarse mejor mientras que Mikey lo tomaba de los brazos viendo preocupado al mayor, este agachó la cabeza soltando unos ligeros quejidos, intentaba soportar lo desgarrador de su dolor lo más que podía, respiraba de forma entrecortada, aunque no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, quiso ponerse de pie una vez más, que tonto.

\- No ... no debes esforzarte demasiado ...- lo detuvo el esbelto sentándolo de nuevo.- ... tenemos que regresar a casa para curarte ¿si? ...- explicó un poco calmado yendo a traer una manta para abrigarlo, el de azul se tranquilizó por unos segundos, pero percibió que algo faltaba aquí, _alguien_ ... de nuevo muchas dudas lo inundaron, cuando su hermano lo envolvía con la suave manta, le preguntó

\- ...Chicos ... ¿donde ... ¿d-dónde está? ... ¿donde está R-raph? ...- todavía hablaba con dificultad, al escuchar tal pregunta estos se vieron rápidamente, sus gestos de angustia de como se le debería de responder era evidente, "¿Se lo dices tú o lo hago yo?" ... por largos segundos nadie le contestaba su pregunta lo que largaba el suspenso, Donnie dejándose de inquietar demasiado, decidió tomar la palabra.

\- ... Leo ... no sé como decirte esto ... pero ... mhhh ...- se le hacía un pequeño nudo en la garganta.- ahhh yo ...- paró pensando bien en lo diría.

\- ... ¿Que p-pasa? ... él ... ¿él está herido? ...- intervino el líder, mirando a sus dos hermanos y luego mirar a su al rededor para ver si era cierta su teoría.

\- Hermano ... Raph está ...- intervino el menor como dándole un ayuda al morado para que prosiga, Leo necesitaba una respuesta ya!

\- Él ... é-él ... pues ... *suspiro* ... él esta ...- tratando de no verlo directo a los ojos volteó a dirigir su mirada a la puerta como dando una referencia al exterior, fue entonces que el líder lo comprendió, no fue necesario decirlo con palabras.

\- ¡¿Qu-que?! ... ¡Ra-raph! ...- otro intento de nuevo fallido por levantarse, el dolor de su herida pareciera que desapareció por segundos, sus hermanos trataron de calmarlo un poco ya que se estaba precipitando mucho.- ... ¡D-donnie! ... ¡¿Donde está Raphael?! ...- aunque ya suponía la respuesta, le volvió a preguntar todavía más angustiado, pero el mencionado no parecía responder, no quería.- ... ¡Donnie! ... ¡¿M-mikey?! ...- le interrogaba desesperado también al menor, los dos no sabían que decirle, ¡solo díganle la verdad de una vez!

\- Leo ...- habló el de morado algo bajo viendo como el mayor se inquietaba mucho más al esperar la respuesta.- ... en la pelea ... la situación se estaba saliendo de control, eran demasiados ... no podíamos contra tantos Kraang nosotros solos ... - paró de nuevo para pensar.- ... Raph ... él nos dijo que ... te llevaramos a casa lo más rápido que se podía para poder curarte ... mientras él se quedaría peleando con los Kraang ... y ... luego de salir del edificio ... este simplemente ... explotó ... Raph ... todavía seguía ahí ... no pudimos hacer nada para impedirlo ... en serio ... en serio lo siento Leo ... - al terminar decir todo eso al ojiazul parecía que se le cortaba la respiración y se le helaba toda la sangre, su mundo se le iba despedazando poco a poco, la persona que más amaba ... de verdad ... ¿ya no estaría con él nunca más? ...

_\- No dejaré que nada malo te pase ... no me importa si tengo que poner mi vida en riesgo por eso ..._

Las pupilas se le dilataron, paró en su intento por levantarse para solo quedarse sentado con una expresión horrorizada ... no había cumplido con lo que dijo ... _"No dejaré que nadie te haga daño"_ ... sentía tanta impotencia por no estar consciente cuando acontecía todo eso, ¿por qué no pudo resistir más? ... quizás así podía haberlo visto otro poco, ya que lo último que recordó ver de él, fueron momentos de angustia y desesperación pura ... fuiste tan débil que no resististe, ahora ya nada puedes hacer.

Quería gritar, gritar con toda sus fuerzas en ese momento, podía sentir un dolor desgarrador como si se tratase de una herida, no era ese dolor físico sino una que salía de lo más profundo de su pecho, necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor que lo estaba invadiendo, pero solo tornó a ocultar su rostro con sus manos y llorar de forma melancolía, lo más silencioso que podía, derramar lágrimas de dolor y amargura.

\- N-no ... no ... no n-no ...- negándolo aún, ¿es que mejor hubiera sido que él se quedara en el edificio mientras los demás escapaban? ... la culpa lo inundaba, ¡maldita culpa, porque no lo protegiste como lo habías dicho! ... él mismo se estaba acusando de lo que había pasado, ¿tenía toda la culpa o no?

El genio ya no soportaba ver a su hermano tan destrozado, le partía el alma, a parte de que este mismo se lo había dicho todo por lo que se sentía aun peor, más culpable que todos, se inclinó arrodillándose junto a él y sin más que esperar lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, el líder no parecía corresponder a su abrazo solo seguía tapando su cara de aflicción mientras sus manos temblaban al no poder manejar muy bien su desesperación.

La pequeña tortuga de antifaz naranja también se les unió a los segundos, Leo necesitaba todo el apoyo emocional que se requería ahora, aun así este no hacía más que solo continuar derramando otro par de lágrimas, los tres hermanos permanecieron así de juntos, pero en silencio por varios minutos.

\- ... Leo ... lo siento ... lo siento hermano ... ya no hay nada que hacer ...- por fin habló alguien, aunque algo raro que haya sido del menor, ¿que? ¿incluso él ya lo había aceptado? ... ¿el que siempre veía el lado positivo a todo, rindiéndose? ... wow entonces ... ¿ya no existía esperanza alguna?

El de morado fue el primero en soltarse dejando que Mikey abrazara a su hermano mayor otro poco, este aun no se había movido, seguía ocultando su rostro.

\- ... Regresemos ...- habló de manera sorpresiva el de azul sacando la mano de su cara y haciendo que el de naranja lo deje de abrazar para que solo lo mirara con seriedad al escuchar lo que dijo, sus rostro todavía seguían muy húmedos, unas lineas algo grises que se le aparecieron debajo de sus ojos cansados y llorosos.

\- ... Eso es lo mejor ...- afirmó el esbelto poniéndose de pie.- ... necesitamos llegar lo más rápido a la guarida o si no tus heridas ...- aunque Leo todavía no había acabado.

\- No ...- dijo aun más firme.- ... r-regresemos ... a salvar ... a Raph ...- tal parece que este no había perdido todas las esperanzas aún.

\- ¿Qué? ...- como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

\- Tenemos ... qu-que regresar ... no estamos totalmente seguros ... si e-está vivo o no ...- viendo a su hermano más decidido.

\- Leo ...- respondió con algo de pena, esas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro continuaban muy húmedas, al mayor se le veía tan destrozado, pero intentaba no parecerlo.

\- ... P-podría ... seguir a-ahí ...- con intenciones de llorar, pero se retuvo, tienes que ser fuerte Leonardo.- ... ¡tenemos que volver!...- gritó mirando a Mikey desesperado y esta vez si se le escapó otra lágrima más, su hermanito intentaba consolarlo o al menos calmarlo un poco, sin embargo el de azul casi ningún caso le hacía, el de morado al verlo de esta forma, decidió ponerse serio de nuevo.

\- ... ¿Es que no entiendes? ... las probabilidades de que siga vivo ... son ... casi nulas ...- quería que comprendiera de una vez que las esperanzas ya se habían esfumado, que lo único que se debía hacer era volver sin él.

\- ... Entonces ... todavía h-hay una pequeña posibilidad ... ¿n-no? ... ¡tenemos que volver! ... - gritaba de nuevo con desespero, como no le respondía este intentó ponerse de pie, pero por sus pocas fuerzas no pudo hacerlo, Mikey lo sostuvo para que no se golpeara contra la pared.- ... t-tenemos que volver ...- masculló de nuevo.

\- ¡Leo, NO! ...- contestó con más brusquedad.- ... lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarte a casa ¡ahora! ... - de manera muy firme, incluso asusto un poco a su hermano menor .- ... no podemos regresar, ¡es muy peligroso! ... ¡entiende que no hay nada más que hacer! ¡que tenemos que dejar a Raphael! ...- pero luego se arrepentiría un poco de lo último que dijo ya que el líder agachó la cabeza y su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, con tal solo volver a escuchar su nombre, sentía que le clavaban otra gran estaca en medio de su pecho.

\- D-donnie ...- dijo cerrando fuertemente los dientes e intentando que no caer en llanto como lo quería hacer.- ... te l-lo suplico ... por favor ... por lo que más quieras ... tenemos ... que regresar ...- sus ojos se le ponía tan brillosos que era muy claro que unas lágrimas se le escaparían tarde o temprano.

\- Leo ... yo ... - aunque la manera en que posaba sus ojos devastados el de azul sobre los suyos era tan penetrante, se le clavaba su mirada de desesperación y melancolía, pedían a gritos algo de compasión para esta alma destrozada. Era casi imposible que ese rostro no te llegara al corazón.- ... Yo ... - es como si le quisiera decir "tienes que volver Donatello, tienes", por eso es que aunque puso la más fuerte resistencia, este nada pudo hacer más que solo aceptar.- ... Leo ... - poniendo seriedad.- ... De acuerdo ...- la respuesta le dio más esperanzas a su hermano mayor que sin darse cuenta se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

Mikey también se le quedó mirando sorprendido al ver lo que este estaba accediendo.

\- Donnie ...- habló un poco débil el de azul.

\- ... Pero ... si alguien va a regresar no podrás ser tú ... - poniendo en algo obvio su condición de ahora.- ... ni se te ocurra intentar pararte de nuevo solo ...

\- Sí ... Sí Leo ...- habló ya más alentador el menor poniéndose de pie.- ... Donnie y yo iremos a rescatar a Raph ...- intervenía compartiendo la idea de su hermano de morado mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

\- "Yo" ... iré ... - corrigió el ninja de morado, haciendo que sus hermanos lo miren con sorpresa.

\- Don ...- el menor se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

\- Sería muy peligroso si vamos los dos ... no voy a poner en riesgo a más de ustedes ...- se puso de pie también.

\- Pero Donnie ...- intentaba decirle algo otra vez.

\- Ya está decidido Mikey, tú te quedas acá cuidando a Leo, trata que no se altere demasiado y ponle más vendajes a su herida, sé que si puedes con eso ¿cierto? ... trataré de llegar cuanto antes ...- el de naranja se quedó callado mirando a su hermano de ojos cobrizos por unos segundos, lo que le transmitía era un sentimiento extraño de nuevo.

\- Donnie ... suerte ...- solo eso dijo, se retuvo lo que le quería decir en realidad, si hubiera podido habría armado algo de alboroto o tan siquiera intentar refutar más sus órdenes, quería sentirse más útil que eso, casi siempre le mandaban a hacer lo más sencillo, lo que estaba su "nivel" o con lo que no causara tanto problema, pero no, esa mirada que le hizo le dio a entender que debía quedarse allí esta vez, que su hermano solo quería protegerlo.

El esbelto respondió con un gesto de aprobación, dejando a los otros dos en la camioneta, salió en la búsqueda de su hermano de bandana roja.

Bajo metros de profundidad, por las alcantarillas de la cuidad una rata mutante caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, esperaba cerca de la puerta de entrada a que en cualquier momento sus hijos volvieran victoriosos de su batalla, pero como andaban las cosas, algo le decía que no sería como él esperaba.

\- Mis hijos ... Leonardo ... Raphael ... Donatello ... Miguelangel ... - pronunció cada nombre pasando su mano por la foto de sus cuatro pèqueños, y no tan pequeños ahora, ya hechos todos unos adolescentes, aunque para un padre los hijos siempre lo seguirán siendo no importa el tiempo que transcurra.

Sentía la necesidad de ir a ayudarlos en ese momento mas no sabía el lugar exacto de todo esto, además de que él dejaba que fueran ellos mismo quienes resuelvan sus propias peleas antes que nada, que lo más importante para un ninja siempre es que complete su misión y que regrese vivo a casa no importa lo que tenga que sacrificar ni a quien.

Parece que el maestro solo podía seguir esperando intranquilo a que sus hijos regresaran aconteciendo lo mejor y que estos volvieran sanos y salvos.

Mientras paso tras paso iba yendo Donatello tan veloz como le permitían sus piernas, acercándose cada vez más a la base del desastre, las vivas llamas todavía prevalecían en los destrozos de la construcción, al momento que llegó se detuvo por un par de segundos, se encontraba parado frente a este, tomó más valentía y decidió adentrarse determinado al edificio en flamas a encontrar a su hermano cueste lo que cueste.

Tapándose la boca con un brazo debido al aire obviamente contaminado de humo y pequeños destrozos, corría este gritando exasperado.

\- ¡Raphael! ... coff coff ... Ra- coff coff ... ¡R-Raphael! ...- cada vez que abría muy fuerte la boca se le hacía más difícil respirar y también ver, solo se cubría uno de los ojos para que con el otro viera por donde iba, pero con tanta humareda era demasiado complicado ver algo que no fuera un ambiente turbio, lleno de niebla negra, llamas candentes, robots Kraang carbonizados y destrozos por todos lados.

Este seguía el paso adentrándose cada vez más y repitiendo el nombre del de rojo una y otra vez, en eso paró por un momento a pensar.

\- Donde estás, donde estás ... Raphael ... por lo que más quieras ... da alguna señal ... la que sea ... - comenzaba a preocuparse al haber pasado quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero no hallaba ni rastro de él .- ... responde ... responde ... ¿Hmm? ¡Ahhhh Dios! ...- dio un ligero respingo del asombro, la punta de su bandana se estaba prendiendo tal mecha fuera sin que se diera cuenta, lo tomó por la base y la apagó soplándola con fuerza, todo esto lo estaba estresando demasiado, pero no se iba a rendir así como así, sus ojos ya estaban lo suficientemente rojizos e irritados como para impedirle seguir a cualquiera, aun así este iba a continuar.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! coff coff

En eso se escuchó un grito de auxilio, ¿sera que?

\- ¿¡Hay alguien aquí?! coff coff ... a-ayuden ... me ...

Donatello paró sus cinco sentidos y se puso en alerta, ¡esa era una señal! comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo en ese momento, pero al escuchar mejor los gritos que venía de más adentro, notaba que se trataba de una voz femenina, no, definitivamente no podría ser Raphael, pero fuese lo que fuese, esta pedía desesperada que la socorrieran, no la iba a dejar ahí.

Al llegar por fin esparció el humo con sus brazos intentando que se viera más el lugar y en busca de aquella voz, en eso observó una pequeña figura tirada en el suelo, corrió más hacia ella, y al poder estar en contacto mucho más cerca de esta, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una humana, aproximadamente de unos 17 o 18 años de edad, con los cabellos rubios, un top color verde, unos shorts sujeta con una gruesa correa a su cintura.

La tortuga la tomó por la espalda, aun respiraba, pero observó que presentaba varias quemaduras en distintas partes del cuerpo, en especial en sus piernas, cargó a la chica en sus esbeltos brazos y salió corriendo de allí hacia algún lugar más seguro, traspasó unas dos paredes casi destrozadas por completo hasta llegar donde el aire era más respirable.

Dio unos vistazos a los costados para ver si alguien lo estaba mirando, extrañamente no había nadie, bajó a la joven dejándola fuera del alcance del peligro, empezó a alejarse lentamente para que esta no se despertara o algo, pero en eso otro grito de ayuda lo alertó con brusquedad y corrió a toda prisa de vuelta al edificio en llamas.

Llegó tapándose la boca para buscar aquella voz de auxilio que escuchó, se adentraba de nuevo y vio otras dos sombras en él piso que casi ni se movían, se acercaba algo precavido, pero al verlo mejor solo se trataban de otras dos personas que se encontraban inconscientes, un chico que pasaba de los 20, era un adulto joven y también un chiquillo, no le echaba más de 14 años.

Este dio un suspiro de fastidio, se le hubiera notado insensible de su parte pero la verdad es que parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado ahora, hallaba a quien sea menos a aquel que fue el motivo por el que se adentró a tal peligro para empezar, bueno tampoco era como si los fuera a dejar ahí a que las llamas se los tragaran vivos, los tomó a ambos y los cargó en su caparazón de nuevo al lugar en donde había dejado a la otra humana, los dejó al costado de ella, ya las autoridades se encargarían de todos ellos.

Donatello respiró exasperado, recobrando algo de aliento, miró el edificio con seriedad, ya estaba muy cansado, había inhalado mucho humo ahí, en cualquier momento se podría caer inconsciente, pero no, no iba a tirar la toalla, no aún.

\- Tengo que volver ...- dijo muy decidido y lo hizo, fue de vuelta al lugar del desastre sin notar que una de las personas, el joven mayor que los otros dos, abría lentamente sus ojos, aunque lo único que pudo ver fue una mancha borrosa que se aleja e iba corriendo velozmente al edificio.

\- Un mo-mo ... monstruo verde ...- pronunció débilmente la persona para caer dormido otra vez, al menos no vio lo que era realmente o quizás si se habría pegado el susto de su vida.

El genio continuaba en la búsqueda de su hermano, levantando ahora los escombros con cuidado y gritando el nombre de Raphael una y otra vez, ¡rayos aún nada! ya estaba dentro otros largos minutos y no se topaba absolutamente con nada, se le hacía cada vez más difícil tan siquiera ver algo, se estaba mareando con tanto humo, debía de salir pronto o caería desmayado en cualquier momento, ¿salir? ¿y dejar a su hermano aquí? ¿darse por vencido ya?

No tendría el suficiente coraje esta vez de regresar al tortumóvil sin él, ¿como vería el rostro destrozado del mayor así?, ¿que le diría ahora?

Y como fuera para empeorar aun más las cosas, el suelo comenzó a temblar, aumentaba su intensidad con los segundos, el edificio empezaba a desmoronarse todavía más cayendo trozos enormes, otros en llamas y otros pequeños, pero aun peligrosos por doquier.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! ...- gritó tan fuerte como su agotada y seca garganta sedienta de algo líquido le permitió, intentaba correr fuera de ahí apresurado, unos metros mas allá y desviando el humo de su cara pudo ver al fin un tipo de salida fuera de esta conmoción, ya estaba apunto de cruzarla si no fuera que una voz hizo que parara en seco.

\- ¡AHHHHH!

Se oyó un grito de dolor muy profundo de más adentro del edificio, Donnie volteó con horror y al mismo tiempo con sorpresa al escucharlo.

\- Esa voz ...- le pasó por la mente, aquella voz, aquella voz que tanto había escuchado en sus 16 años de vida, esa voz gruñona que siempre andaba de mala leche casi todo el tiempo, que paraba criticando todos los inventos que hacía tachándolos de inservibles e inútiles en su mayoría, aquella voz confiada que cada vez que podía se auto-declaraba superior al resto de sus hermanos, esa voz autora de tantas discusiones que escuchaba desde su laboratorio, esta vez no podía equivocarse.

\- Raphael ...- era lo único que podía pensar, él, ¡seguía con vida aún! ...- ¡Raphael! ...- gritó con desesperación el de morado en busca de una respuesta, pero no la hubo preocupándolo más, su corazón estaba a mil por hora por toda esa adrenalina, ya estaba por salir, pero gracias al cielo una señal se hizo presente.- ... Vamos Donatello, solo un último intento ...- se dijo para darse más ánimos, si te dan una oportunidad como esta, no se debe desperdiciar y mucho menos si está en riesgo la vida de alguien.

Tomando todo el valor que tenía en ese momento, volvió a adentrarse al edificio que se seguía desmoronando, iba cansado, pero tan de prisa como podía, tosía mucho, los pedazos que caían no ayudaba tampoco a que se viera con más claridad las cosas, aunque la conmoción paró finalmente luego de unos minutos, la vista de todo el lugar era muchísimo peor que cuando entró por primera vez.

\- Coff coff ¡Raphael! ¡R-raph responde! ...- vociferaba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, sus pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos y débiles, parecía que no iba a resistir por mucho, hasta que otro golpe de suerte le volvió a llegar.

En uno de sus pasos pisó algo extraño, algo metálico, no, esta vez no se trataba de ninguna parte de algún robot de los Kraang, al levantarlo y fijarse bien de lo que era realmente, pudo ver que era una de las sais del de rojo, estaba muy dañada y con ciertas partes negras debido al fuego, si esto estaba aquí entonces, Raph podía estar cerca también, no estaba seguro, pero en ese momento no había otra cosa en que confiar.

Siguió avanzando con las escasas esperanzas que le quedaban de que siguiera vivo, si bien empezó más decidido, poco a poco eso se iba desvaneciendo, desvaneciendo al mismo ritmo que sus fuerzas, ya era muy complicado ver algo con esos ojos irritados y agotados, se empezaba a marear de nuevo, energía era lo que ya casi no le quedaba en su cuerpo, no se podía observar bien, pero había un montón de escombros detrás suyo, comenzó a apoyarse contra este sentándose lentamente en el suelo.

\- Lo siento ... l-lo siento ... Leo ... no pude encontrarlo ...- dijo afligido como si se tratasen de sus últimas palabras, de como si él mismo ya no iba hacer lo mínimo como para salvar siquiera su propia vida, posaba sus manos sobre el piso lleno de destrozos y restos del derrumbe, dejaba caer su cabeza en el montón mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que cuando las volviera a abrir, todo esto se acabara, pero fue ahí en donde tocó algo, no se sentía como concreto, o alguna pieza robótica, no, se sentía como ... como una piel algo áspera y escamosa, dura y fría, pero al mismo tiempo era en parte suave, ¿qué era esto?

El de morado giró la mirada hacia donde su mano estaba posada y ...

\- ¡Ahhhh! ...- de la impresión retrocedió un par de metros, sin embargo al notarlo mejor se fijó de que cosa estaba tocando, era un brazo, mas no una cualquiera, era un enorme brazo de una tortuga, ¡el de su hermano!

Lo divisó mejor dando la vuelta al montón de escombros del que era prisionero el de rojo, tenía casi todo el cuerpo atrapado por los destrozos, tan solo su cabeza, su brazo izquierdo y parte de su torso estaban libres pero con muchas heridas y quemaduras evidentes, estaba inconsciente, Donnie por un par de segundos se le quedó viendo en un estado de trance, en eso reaccionó.

\- ¡Dios, Raph! ...- empezó a quitar los destrozos desesperado, tan solo sacaba los que en ese momento podía cargar con facilidad, es decir los pequeños y medianos, cuando los terminó de retirar todos, aún quedaban los enormes, esos que seguían aplastando el cuerpo de su hermano, hizo un intento por levantarlo, pero era en vano, ya casi no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, tan solo pudo pensar en algo que lo ayudara a quitarlos de encima, su bastón boo ¡claro! lo sacó de su funda poniéndolo al pie de los enormes trozos y trató de hacer palanca con él, no parecía resultar, le puso más fuerza, ¡vamos Donatello, tú puedes! ponía cada vez más presión sobre el báculo, pero creo que demasiada ya que este no resistió por mucho y se quebró en dos.

\- ¡Por un demonio! ... ¡palo inútil! ...- se quejó con amargura tirándolo con furia, ya había encontrado al ojiverde y estaba cerca de poder salir con Raphael de aquí, pero por el simple hecho de que no era lo suficientemente forzudo como para sacar los destrozos por su cuenta, todo se veía perdido.- ... No esta vez ...- se dijo a sí mismo y sacando una fuerza casi imposible de quien sabe donde comenzó por empujar lo más impetuoso que podía los grandes pedazos que continuaban aprisionando a la tortuga ojiverde, nada lo iba a detener ahora.

Y eso mismo pasó, sus afanes dieron resultados ya que los trozos se iban quitando de encima lentamente aunque de a pocas, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que por fin los pudo sacar todos, cayó de rodillas casi rendido en su totalidad, se le estaban yendo las energías otra vez, miraba a su hermano con quemaduras y múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, esto no fue más que para alentarlo a seguir adelante, solo faltaba poco, tan solo un esfuerzo más, el último.

Levantó lentamente a Raph de los escombros y lo puso en su espalda, su peso quizás parecía más del que podía cargar, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, simplemente sigue corriendo Donatello y salgan de ahí.

Salgan de esta catástrofe

\- Hnnn Mikey ... t-ten cuidado ...- se quejaba un poco el ojiazul del dolor al sentir que apretaban demasiado las heridas de su cintura con los vendajes.

\- Lo siento, Leo ...- se disculpó el de naranja con este, no era el mejor preparado para esta clase de cosas, normalmente sus hermanos mayores eran los que lo curaban a él, los que le ponían las vendas y demás, pero en esta ocasión los roles se habían invertido y aunque no era del todo bueno, intentaba hacer lo que podía.- ... Yyyy ... listo ... creo hehe ... pero ahora se ve mejor ...- añadió luego de unos segundos más al terminar de darle la última vuelta a la cintura de su hermano con las ataduras amarrándolas con un bonito listón al final para que se vea más bonito según este y para animar un poco al de azul, le mostró una sonrisa después, sin embargo Leonardo solo le devolvió el gesto con una mirada de seriedad y cambió la dirección de su vista hacia otro lado lo que entristeció al menor.

\- Vamos hermano ... ya no te preocupes demasiado ...- intentaba animarlo una vez más.- ... Raph ... él esta ... ahhh ...- pensaba en algo adecuado para terminar su oración, el líder volteó a verlo lo que puso más nervioso.- ... él ... é-él esta completamente bien ... ¡si! sabes que Raph es muy resistente, él no se da por vencido así como así, ¡ya lo verás! ...- con otra sonrisa al final, Leo seguía aun muy frío porque parecía que hacía caso omiso a lo que su hermanito le decía, solo sentado ahí con una mano sobre sus partes vendadas y con un estado sumamente absorto a lo demás.

\- Eso espero ...- contestó luego de pensarlo por unos instantes fijando su mirada hacia un punto perdido de la camioneta, esto no alegraba para a Mikey, su hermano no se estaba precipitando como hace rato, pero se le sentía tan carente de sentimiento alguno cuando hablaba, tan angustiado y preocupado por dentro acerca de lo que pudiera o no pasar con su hermano de rojo, con Raphael.

De un momento a otro lo recordó, recordó aquel momento cuando junto con Donnie llegaron al lugar de la ferviente pelea, pero con lo que se toparon en su lugar los dejó atónitos.

Uno de ellos le estaba confesando su amor al otro, o al menos eso era lo que entendieron ambos al escuchar las palabras del de rojo, sin imaginarse que una relación a escondidas de romance prohibido entre dos hermanos ya tenía varios meses de haberse forjado y ni siquiera lo habían notado.

Mikey estaba sentado al lado del mayor divagando al respecto, a que iba a pasar, a como lo podrían tomar los demás, su padre, de como en realidad se lo dirían los autores de aquella escena que aun no sabían que su secreto había sido revelado a dos integrantes de la familia Hamato.

\- Oye Leo ...- pronunció algo seco, el mencionado tardó un poco, pero giró la cabeza en señal de respuesta.- ... tú ... desde cuando tú ... digo ... - no sabía exactamente como contárselo al ojiazul.- ... ya sabes ... quiero decir ... creo que no lo sabes pero ... lo que pasa es que ... mira ... es que cuando llegamos tú ... ammm ... y Raphael ... ustedes ... desde cuando que ... ahhhh ... - intentaba llegar al grano sin hacerse tanto nudo, aunque se le era complicado.- ... Leo ... tú y Raph están de ...- mas cuando iba a decírselo al fin algo azotó la puerta del tortumóvil.

Al ver con asombro de que era, se toparon con la tortuga de ojos cobrizos sosteniéndose con debilidad en la entrada del vehículo mientras que cargaba atrás en su caparazón a una inconsciente y malherida tortuga de bandana roja, a los dos segundos fue que Leonardo reaccionó.

\- ¡Raph! ...- gritó con desespero intentando ponerse de pie, pero el quelonio de naranja se lo impidió.- ... R-raph ...- vocalizó un poco más bajo luego de sentase otra vez.

El de morado entraba al tortumóvil respirando con mucha dificultad, se arrodilló para bajar de manera cuidadosa a su hermano y dejarlo a unos cuantos metros cerca del líder que lo continuaba viendo muy intranquilo aunque muy agradecido al mismo tiempo.

No estaban para perder el tiempo ahora, así que de manera pronta, Donatello se posicionó al frente justo en el asiento del conductor y tomó el volante, a pesar de que se le veía con un agotamiento terrible, su trabajo aun no acababa, debía llevar a todos a salvo a casa para completar su misión.

\- Donnie ... que te ... - musitó el menor desde atrás.

\- Estoy bien ...- respondió de inmediato sin dejar que terminara.- ... y Raphael solo está inconsciente, sus quemaduras no son del todo graves, pero una enorme pila de escombros se le cayó encima ... no sé con exactitud cuantos huesos se habrá fracturado ahí ...- dijo algo calculador mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, el de ojos azules lo veía aterrado por las palabras que le decía, si lo trajo con vida, mas en que condiciones, unas lamentables.

\- Pero tú ... ¿también te lastimaste no es así? ...- preguntó el de naranja de nuevo preocupado porque se le veían en algunas partes con ciertas de su piel grises o con heridas.- ... ¡Donnie! ...- alzó la voz para que le hiciera caso.

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora! ... debemos de llegar a la guarida cuanto antes...- contestó algo brusco.- ... cubre a Raphael con una manta con cuidado de no lastimarlo más y solo ... quédate ahí con los dos ...- le ordenó poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

\- ... _Okay_ ...- contestó serio obedeciendo a su mandato, de nuevo se quedó callado, por dentro quería hacerse notar por él y sentirse más útil que eso, pero se retuvo a pesar de que no le gustaba recibir esas órdenes.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estará bien? ...- peguntó el mayor aun angustiado por el estado actual de su pareja.

\- Sí ... pero por eso necesitamos regresar tan rápido como podamos a la casa, sus heridas y quemaduras deben ser tratadas adecuadamente ...- le respondió este, el ojiazul también tuvo que conformarse con lo que le dijo y no decir más, pero iba a ser todo lo contrario a lo que Donnie quería.- ... Oye Leo ...- volvió a llamar su atención.- ... no sé si este sea el mejor momento para preguntártelo, pero ... ya no quiero que nos sigas mintiendo más ... quiero que me digas la verdad ahora ... ¿que rayos pasó allá? ... ¿y que está pasando entre Raphael y tú? ...- tales preguntas tomaron por sorpresa al susodicho, mientras Mikey tapaba a su hermano con aquella manta volteó a ver al mayor con curiosidad, este también lo miró.

\- En serio quiero "toda" la verdad, Leo ...- recalcó de nuevo con seriedad, esta ocasión ya no había salida, tenía que contárselos, el momento había llegado al fin, ya no habría nada que los interrumpiera en ese momento, debía ser la verdad y nada más que la verdad, sin farsas o verdades a medias, esta vez ... si debía hablar con sinceridad.

El ojiazul no lo pensó demasiado esta vez, soltó un profundo suspiro y se dedicó a contarles a sus hermanos todo lo sucedido acompañado de su secreto, el de Raph y él.

_._

_._

_._

_"Solo cierra los ojos_

_Que el sol se está poniendo_

_Todo va a estar bien_

_Nadie puede lastimarte ahora"_

_._

_._

_._

Fue una noche increíblemente llena de emociones, mas esto no dura para siempre, tarde o temprano va a amanecer y las cosas irán aclarándose, van a ir cambiando, para bien o para mal.

Sentado sobre la cama estaba una tortuga de bandana naranja, mirando al que yacía dormido en ella, no había despegado su vista desde hace un par de horas, era más de las 8 de la mañana, sin embargo no parecía haber señal de una mejora, no se oía su voz, no hacía movimiento alguno, solo con la simple esperanza de que recobrara la consciencia pronto.

\- H-hmmm ...

De un momento a otro se oyó un ligerísimo sonido cuando para el menor las cosas se veían más oscuras con el transcurrir de los minutos.

\- Mmmhhh ... hmmm ahh ¿Qu-qué?

Efectivamente, los ruegos fueron escuchados.

\- Ayy ... mhh ¿qué? ... ¿dónde ...¿dó-ónde estoy? ...- preguntó sumamente perdido en el espacio-tiempo.

\- ¡RAPH! ¡Oh Raph! ...- se le abalanzó con toda fuerza sobre este.- ... ¡Raph! ¡que bueno que por fin te despertaste! ¡todos están tan preocupados! ¡Owww pensé que te quedarías así para siempre hermano! ...- y comenzaba a abrazarlo de manera muy animada y desconsolada al mismo tiempo, lo sacudía con brusquedad moviéndolo de un lado para el otro, pero con una gran sonrisa de felicidad de saber que finalmente había recuperado la consciencia de nuevo.

\- ¡Auu! ¡Auu! ¡Auuu! ... aghh ¡Mikey! ... ¡si! ¡ahora sé donde estoy! ...- se quejaba del dolor empujando a su emocionado hermanito a un lado con su brazo izquierdo.- ... Ya párale ¿si? ...- le advirtió algo enojado viéndose así mismo, en la condición que estaba, tenía varias partes del cuerpo cubiertos por vendajes, empezando por su brazo derecho quedando totalmente inmóvil, al igual que sus dos piernas, totalmente enyesadas, la parte superior de su torso vendado igualmente, aunque tenía aun varios raspones en otras partes, llevó su mano hacia su rostro y en una de sus mejillas estaba puesta una bandita, pero ... él seguía vivo y ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, fuera de todo ese desastre..- ¿Cómo es que ...? ...- tomaba un estado pensativo hasta que alguien entró también a la habitación.

\- Trata de emocionarte mucho Mikey ...- pronunció otra tortuga de antifaz morada al escuchar unos gritos venir de acá, este traía unas cuantas banditas en ciertas partes de sus brazos y rostro, debido también a lo de anoche.

\- ¿Donnie? ...- preguntó al verlo.

\- Hey Raph ... es bueno ver que por fin despertaste.- posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.- ... la verdad pensé que te tomaría más tiempo debido a todo el daño que recibiste y por el sedante que administré ...- mostrando un pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pero ... cómo ... ¿cómo es que ustedes ...? ... Leo ...- un susto repentino vino hacia él.- ... Leo ... ¿¡dónde está!? ... ¿lo llevaron a tiempo? ¿qué pasó con él? -

\- Ya cálmate ... Leo está a salvo ... se encuentra descansando en su habitación, su herida también era algo grave, aunque ya está fuera de peligro ahora ...- era un alivio para el de bandana roja escuchar tales palabras.- ... toma ...- añadió sacando un pequeña botella llena de un líquido verdoso un tanto espeso que lo vertió en una cuchara que trajo consigo.- ... esto va a ayudar a que te mejores más rápido, es una medicina que elaboré usando el mutágeno ...- mientras que le acercaba la cucharada de aquel medicamento que este tuvo que tomar sin rechinar por alguna razón, mas luego descubrió que no era del todo agradable, por lo que su cuerpo se retorció al sentir tal repugnante sabor.

\- ¡Uaghh! ¿¡qué diablos es esto!? ... sabe a ... ¡Aghh! ...- sacaba la lengua del asco intentando que se le quitara el mal sabor de la boca.

\- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a ella si quieres curarte pronto por que te lo tomarás a diario ...- contestó el genio algo mandón.

\- Sabes ... prefería esa otra crema que me echabas antes ...- replicó el ojiverde en tono cansado.

\- Esta medicina es más efectiva ...- respondió el de morado con un gesto sonriente y sacudiendo el frasco, mientras que su hermano lo miraba más cansado, el menor de los dos que estaba al costado veía toda la escena divertido y todavía muy alegre que el de rojo había despertado.- ... Oye Raph ...- dijo para cambiarle el tema.- ... No sé si fue algo estúpido o inteligente lo que hiciste ...- poniéndose de pie.- ... creo que ambos ... me parece que todo el nuevo mutágeno que los Kraang pensaban esparcir por la cuidad se destruyó en esa explosión junto con ellos, un plan brillante debo decir ... a pesar de que pusiste tu vida en riesgo, fue una suerte que te encontrara aún con vida ... pero no te culpo ...- Raph lo escuchaba atento.- ... es solo que ... cuando Mikey y yo llegamos, todo nos pareció tan ... confuso ...- terminó de hablar cambiando el tono de su voz al final por uno más serio.

El de antifaz roja abrió los ojos de golpe, entendió lo que su hermano le quiso decir con eso, su secreto había sido revelado, se quedó muy atónito por unos segundos, miró a los otros dos que lo veían directo a los ojos también hasta que luego empezó a pronunciar algo nervioso unas palabras.

\- Yo ... y-yo ... tengo algo ... que decirles ... miren ... l-lo que vieron aya fue ... fue una ...- mas no pudo continuar porque Donnie levantó la mano en señal de que se detuviera.

\- Ya no es necesario que nos lo digas, lo sabemos todo ... sabemos lo que tú y Leo nos han estado ocultando todo este tiempo ...- observando a su hermano de naranja con complicidad que luego volteó a ver al ojiverde.

\- ¿Qu-qué? ... P-pero ... ¿pero quién ...?

\- Leo nos contó todo ...- pronunció el pequeño que quería intervenir también, Raphael no podía estar más sorprendido por todo lo que le estaban diciendo, ya habían descubierto uno de sus más grandes secretos y todavía más impactante, quien lo dijo era probablemente el que menos se imaginaba, aunque en cierta parte predecible ya que solo eran ellos quienes sabían de esto.

\- Chicos ... chicos y-yo no sé ... yo ... aghh ... no sé que decirles ... yo solo ...- y un abrazo de imprevisto le vino por parte del de naranja, pero esta vez lo hizo con cuidado.

\- Todo está bien, Raph ... eso no nos molesta en realidad ...- dijo mientras lo seguía abrazando de manera muy cálida, el de rojo no sabía ni siquiera como responder a esto, su reacción lo había dejado totalmente inerte.

\- Mikey tiene razón, en serio no nos afecta el hecho de que sean ... pareja ... si, nos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando Leo nos lo dijo y eso ... pero la verdad ahora que lo pienso mejor, tiene bastante sentido y no puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes, eso resuelve muchas de las dudas que tenía de ambos ...- aclaró el de morado mostrando un buen gesto al ojiverde mientras que este solo seguía escuchando sin poder decir nada.

\- ¡Si! ... sabía que en uno que otro momento de tanto pelear ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos ... ehhh no es la manera en que me lo imaginaba pero ... ya eso no importa ¿cierto? ... - intervino nuevamente el de naranja dándole una alegre sonrisa, Raphael de verdad no sabía que podía decirles, tan aterrado estaba con el hecho de que su secreto ya no fuera confidencial que estaba olvidando que sus hermanos les decían que no se preocupara, que eso no les molestaba.

\- Yo ... yo ... - de verdad no tenia palabras para responderles.

\- Raph ... de verdad ... lo entendemos perfectamente ...- dijo de nuevo el de morado para que no se angustiara demasiado, este miró una vez más a su hermano menor que lo seguía viendo contento.

\- ... gracias ...- fue lo único que pudo decir luego de unos segundos, era mucho consuelo ya saber que sus hermanos lo estaban apoyando.

\- No hay nada que agradecer ...- añadió el genio haciendo que Raphael por fin sonriera.- ... como te dije tiene bastante sentido, en el reino animal existen muchas especies que muestran una cierta atracción, cortejo o afecto hacia otras de su mismo género lo cual radica a que si ustedes ...-

\- Donnie, Donnie ... ya no sigas en serio ...- le hizo un pare tapándose un poco los ojos, ya no quería saber a más detalle de eso, hasta su mismo hermano menor escuchaba confundido.

\- Mi punto es ... que yo no le veo el lado malo a su relación ... incluso si somos hermanos, creo que eso no es problema para mí ... me parece que es mejor que estén juntos a que estén como antes, peleando por la más mínima cosa ... si es que esto trae consecuencias positivas, no veo porque debería de molestarme o interferir con ello ...- el ojiverde lo seguía escuchando y no dejaba de sorprenderse, el punto de vista de Donatello, era de alguien de mente abierta, sin prejuicios, eso era de admirar.

Incluso el menor también escuchaba tales palabras, lo que hizo que tuviera sentimientos encontrados, su modo de pensar cambió ligeramente, a él tampoco le importaba la idea que sus hermanos tuvieran un tórrido romance, apoyaba la causa, pero al escuchar la perspectiva del de antifaz morada, se puso en un estado pensativo.

\- Bueno ...- mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta.- creo que deberías de descansar ahora ...- poniendo su vista en el de bandana anaranjada.

\- Oh sí ...- dijo este en respuesta, Raph necesitaba reposar, el menor salió al igual que él y cerraron la puerta.

Apenas se fueron este recostó su caparazón en la almohada y cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

\- ¿Qué rayos? - se preguntó abriéndolos, si, estaba aliviado que sus hermanos se lo había tomado bien, demasiado bien a decir verdad, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, sin embargo todo lo que aquí pasó fue como un pequeño boom en su mente, no pensó que sería así de fácil decirles la verdad.

Aunque luego le surgió un pregunta, su padre ¿también sabría de esto? no lo había visto desde ayer ... y nadie le había asegurado que ya todos en la guarida se habían enterado sobre su secreto, ni siquiera Donnie lo había mencionado, cosa rara ahora que lo piensas, ¿sabría este ya todo? ... nadie le iba a responder a tal pregunta como era de esperase, y a pesar de que quería la respuesta, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era descansar, lo que sea que estuviera por venir, ya se sentiría listo, o eso creía.

\- Voy por algo en mi laboratorio y luego iré a ver como está Leo ¿no vienes? ...- mencionó el esbelto al otro lado de la puerta mostrándole un sonrisa al quelonio de naranja, esa dulce sonrisa que lo traía loco desde hace varios días.

\- ¡S-sí! ...- contestó con nerviosismo para acompañarlo después a donde dijo que iría, pero esto no quitaba que ya había olvidado las palabras de su hermano, aun le dejaba mucho que pensar, no podía evitar relacionarlo con su situación y por lo cual hizo que se pusiera a analizar sobre lo que ahora consideraba como correcto o no.

Al pasar ya por el laboratorio para recoger aquella cosa que Donnie dijo, se dirigieron a la habitación de su hermano mayor, el menor tocó un par de veces y a los segundos hubo una respuesta desde adentro, parece que ya estaba despierto también, al abrir la puerta efectivamente ya tenía los ojos abiertos y se encontraba semi-echado sobre la cama y con las dos manos juntas en forma muy pacífica.

\- ¡Leo! ...- entró rápidamente el pequeño con una inmensa alegría dispuesto a darle un abrazo a su hermano de azul que aceptó gustoso el gesto.

\- Hola chicos ...- respondió intentando separarse del abrazo de su hermano, creo que estaba exagerando de nuevo.

\- Mikey ...- le pidió el de morado entrando también.

\- Oh ... perdón ...- soltando a su hermano.

\- ¿Te sientes algo mejor? ...- pronunció el genio sacando de nuevo aquel frasco de líquido viscoso y verde.

\- Solo un poco ... tan solo ha pasado algunas horas ... ¡uaghh! ...- una vez que aquella mezcla hizo contacto con su paladar.- ... no creo que presentar mucha mejora ... agh aghh ... y no se si tu medicamento ayude tampoco ... - se quejaba con el de morado por el mal saber que tenía.

\- Oye Leo ¿adivina qué? ... Raph ya despertó, estuvimos con él hace un rato ...- añadió el pecoso para animarlo, lo que hizo en realidad fue que quitara su rostro de disgusto y lo cambiara por otro de asombro.

\- ¿De verdad? ...- preguntó un poco dudoso.

\- ¡Si! ... y le dijimos todo lo que tú nos contaste ... - hablaba el menor subiéndose a la cama .- ... haha debiste ver su cara, era como ... Ohhhh ... y luego como un ... whoaaa ... hahaha estaba que no se lo creía ...- seguía diciendo divertido.

\- ... Entonces ... ya se lo dijeron...- interpeló una vez más con seriedad.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte por eso, él se lo ha tomado bien ... - intentaba calmarlo el esbelto.- ... a parte que estoy algo contento que haya mostrado ciertas mejoras tan rápido, pensé que el sedante que le di iba a hacer más efecto ... pero conociendo como es, ya suponía que no tardaría mucho en despertarse ... aunque su recuperación será un tanto larga ... no puedo calcular con exactitud, pero podrían ser entre seis a ocho semanas ...- el mayor escuchaba todo esto muy atento y parecía que se preocupara en realidad más, lo que Donnie notó .- ... oh oh pero ... mira lo que te hice ...- y regresaba de vuelta hacia la entrada donde había dejado eso que trajo de su laboratorio.- ... es una muleta, que hice con lo algunas cosas del depósito, puedes usarlas en caso se te sea muy necesario ir a alguna parte, o si quisieras ejercitar las piernas mientras esperas a que tu herida sane ... - le explicaba este poniendo la muleta a un lado de su cama para fácil acceso a ella.

\- Quiero ir a ver a Raph ...- pronunció en un momento a otro, haciendo que sus otros dos hermanos lo vieran extrañados.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ... tal vez sea mejor que solo te quedes acá a repo-

\- Quiero verlo ...- replicó de nuevo sin dejar que terminara, los otros quelonios no tuvieron más opción que ayudarle a ponerse de pie, luego a que se coloque bien la muleta y que de a pocas llegaran al cuarto de su hermano de rojo, como no había seguro alguno abrieron la puerta.

Raphael se encontraba semi-echado sobre la almohada y descansando, se le veía muy manso, los de bandana naranja y morada se quedaron en la entrada mientras que el de color azul pasaba lentamente, por fin lo veía, aunque su condición de ahora, no era del todo bien que digamos, estaba más tranquilo que ya estaba fuera de peligro según Donnie.

\- Raph ... - pronunció ahora que estaba al costado de él, hizo un ligero esfuerzo para sentarse a su costado, levantó su mano y lo posó sobre una de sus mejillas, en la que tenía la bandita puesta, se sentía un poco suave y cálida, no había tenido oportunidad de siquiera tocarlo desde ayer, en esos horribles momentos de ayer, nadie se lo permitió, su interior estaba con más serenidad ahora cuando por fin lo tuvo cerca, tener por fin al lado a quien más amas en todo este mundo luego de tanta difícil travesía, no tiene precio, se siente una alegría inmensa por dentro, demasiado como para describirlo con más palabras que "gracias", te siente el más dichoso de todos.

Solo estaba ahí con la mano sobre el rostro de su pareja y en mucho silencio, hasta que algo rompió con eso, sintió que algo lo tocaba por el caparazón, subía de manera lenta hacia su cabeza, cuando llegó a ella lo utilizó para traerlo más cerca y que sus frentes se puedan juntar.

Leo veía un poco confundido a quien tenía delante, una sonrisa se le dibujaba al ojiverde que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que los abrió por completo para encontrarse con la mirada del de azul que no tardó en devolverle el gesto casi con las lágrimas en los ojos, pegaron sus narices sin decirse otra palabra más, el de rojo tan solo continuaba con su mano sobre la cabeza de su pareja y el ojiazul se las había arreglado para envolver sus brazos sobre la cintura de Raphael con delicadeza, ambos se sentían muy bien de poder estar juntos de nuevo que parece que sus miradas y con el simple hecho de su mutuo afecto, contaba más que cualquier otra cosa que dijeran.

No recordaban que otras dos tortugas solo miraban también en silencio un tanto incómodos, Mikey con los brazos por detrás e intentando parecer de los más normal posible, Donnie solo con una mano en la nuca un tanto sonrojado, era la primera vez que veían a estos mostrar tal cariño el uno al otro, pero al pasar unos segundos este sonrió, no podía culparlos, la verdad tenía que admitir que era una escena bastante tierna.

Miguelángel continuaba observando el momento, no pudiendo decir nada más, sin darse cuenta volteó a su hermano para observar la reacción de este, mostraba una pequeña sonrisa cautivadora, lo que provocó que se ruborizara también, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, con más sentimientos encontrados pero aún confundido por lo que dijo hace rato, se le abrió una esperanza, una oportunidad que tal vez no había imaginado antes.

Aunque más tarde que nunca, por el que todavía no pudo hacer su aparición antes, lo hizo; se puso en la parte posterior de sus hijos y luego entre estos que el dieron pase rápidamente para que pueda ingresar, la feliz pareja tuvo que girar a los segundos un poco asombrada al sentir a alguien que entraba por detrás, lo vieron ahí, vieron a su padre con un rostro que se veía severo, se les quedó viendo otro poco más hasta que estos dos se soltaron por completo.

\- Sigo tan agradecido que no les pasara nada peor a ustedes dos, de verdad me estaba preocupando mucho, Donatello ya me contó todo lo que sucedió ayer ... - habló por fin el sensei acercándose más.- ... pero presiento que no me ha dicho la versión larga, la que supongo que ambos deben conocer muy bien ...- poniéndose al frente de estos, si era cierto, el genio se lo había contado todo a su padre, sin embargo omitió la parte que en realidad era más importante, no quiso hacerlo, sentía que no era el indicado para eso.

Leonardo se quedó viendo a su maestro hasta que como siempre decidió tomar la palabra primero.

\- Sensei, hay algo ... que teníamos que haberle dicho hace mucho tiempo ... algo que mis hermanos ahora saben, pero usted no ... y tiene que saberlo ya ...- Donnie y Mikey permanecían todavía observándolo todo cuando el quelonio de morado tomó la mano del de naranja.

\- Vamos, necesitan hablar a solas ...- le susurró llevándose a su hermanito con él, que parecía algo confundido por la sorpresiva acción de este, y cerró la puerta, el ojiazul entonces continuó.

\- ... Antes de hacerlo quiero decirle que ... sea cual sea su reacción o lo que vea usted en esto, esta vez ... haré lo que me plazca ... - Raphael fijó su vista más al de azul, no creía lo que este acababa de decir.- ... no me importa si deba ir en contra de sus órdenes, ya he tomado una decisión ... y-y ojalá comprenda pero ... tenemos que decirle la verdad ya ...- terminó de dejar su condición poniendo a su padre y mucho más a su pareja asombrados, ¿el disciplinado líder desobedecería a las órdenes de su padre? ¿en serio? Hablamos de Leonardo, ¡Leo!

Nadie recuerda cuando fue la última vez que hizo eso, y quizás jamás lo habría echo, siempre le era muy esencial seguir los pasos de su maestro, queriendo ser un obediente alumno, acatar sus reglas o mandatos siempre y ¡ay! de él que no los cumpliera, él mismo no se podía perdonar por ello, ¿qué pasó con todo eso? ... ahora este se estaba rebelando, ya no quería que otra cosa se interpusiera entre en su vida amorosa de nuevo, ni siquiera el sensei.

Splinter distorsionó ese rostro de sorpresa que traía para cambiarlo de vuelta a uno serio.

\- Ya no me intrigues más entonces ... es mejor que lo digas ...- este no quería más rodeos, solo que le dijeran las cosas con franqueza esta vez, Leo dejó salir un suspiro largo y prosiguió.

\- ... Padre ... nosotros ... Raph y yo ...- casi no pudo continuar por que el de bandana roja apretó su mano con la de él, al sentirla giró a verlo para darse cuenta que un aura de intranquilidad lo rodeaba.

Raph tenía un rostro muy angustiado por lo que este estaba a punto de revelar, algunas gotas de sudor bajaban de su frente, ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca, arriesgándose a todo, mas quería hacerle saber que lo que sea que pasara estarían juntos en esto.

\- ... R-raph y yo ... y-yo ...- el mayor podía sentir como si su corazón se le hubiera subido casi hasta su boca, los acelerados latidos que sentía con fuerza por lo que diría seguidamente no le permitían articular las palabras con claridad, pero como dije, esta era la situación final, lo último de lo último, no podía mentirle, ya había llegado el momento exacto de hacerle saber la verdad, por más descabellada que sonara y cogiendo más valor habló - ... Raph y yo estamos en una relación de pareja ... desde hace meses ...- ahora si sonó muy firme, hasta parecía una amenaza si escuchabas bien el tono con que lo dijo.

Azotó el silencio.

Nada más que un largo y desesperante silencio, su padre no mostraba ninguna reacción al escuchar todo eso, lo que ponía más y más inquietos a los otros dos.

_"Definitivamente nos va a matar, nos echará a la calle en cuanto pueda"_

_"¿Oh Dios que hice? ¿por qué se lo dije tan fuerte? ¡¿como le dije que me iría en contra de él?!"_

_"Sip, nos va a matar"_

_"Años de entrenamiento y disciplina no me sirvieron de nada, hasta aquí llegué"_

_"Adiós a la guarida, a las alcantarillas, a Nueva York, a todo lo que conocimos, nos botará lo más lejos posible de acá"_

_"¿Por qué no dice nada? ¡¿DIGA ALGO MALDITA SEA?!_

Muchos pensamientos de angustia y arrepentimientos invadían la mente de estos hermanos, su padre seguía sin si quiera haber cambiado la expresión de su cara, veía como sus hijos internamente se estaban se atormentaban por una respuesta de su parte, así que decidió dárselas.

\- Ya lo sabía ...- fue lo único que pronunció.

\- ¡Sé que es difícil de creer, que es una locura! ¡pero ya le dije que yo no ... espere ... ¿Qué?- contestaba el ojiazul parando en seco.

\- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? ...- dijeron los dos juntos muy impactados.

\- Que eso ya lo sabía ... lo supe desde hace un tiempo ... desde el principio tuve mis sospechas ... pero no fue hasta un par de meses que lo pude comprobar por fin, en realidad no fue tan fácil, creo que utilizaron bien sus habilidades ninja para ocultarlo ... - terminaba de contar el maestro sonriendo al final, la pareja estaba que no se lo creía en serio, sumamente boquiabiertos por tal revelación, esta vez fue Raphael el que decidió tomar la palabra al salir de aquel estado estupefacto.

\- Esperen, esperen ... ¡¿Qué?! ... es decir ... ¿que todo este tiempo sabía la verdad? ... ¿Y no nos dijo nada? ¡¿nada?! ...- comenzaba a alarmarse, no creía que su padre ya tenía conocimiento sobre esto y actuaba tan natural.

\- ¿Sensei? ...- preguntó confundido el mayor por una explicación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ...- respondió como si no supiera ya la razón de porque tanto se alteraba su hijo de rojo.

\- ... ¿E-en serio? ...- dijo alzando un poco la voz- ... desde hace meses lo sabía, pero no nos dijo nada al respecto ... ¿no le importó en lo absoluto? ...- lo interrogó más fijando bien claro su mirada en la de su padre.

\- Porque ... ¿me debería de molestar? ... ¿es por que son hermanos? ...- seguía haciéndose el incauto.

\- B-bueno ... ¡sí! ... se supone que ese el problema ... y por lo que lo hemos estado ocultando tanto todo este tiempo ...- intentaba que su padre viera que podría estar mal con su relación.

\- ¿Nos está tomando en serio o no? ...- añadió el ojiverde más impaciente.

\- Por supuesto que si Raphael ...- respondió al ver que este hijo parecía que se le iba a rebelar igualmente.

\- Entonces porque reacciona ... ¡¿tan relajado?! ... ¡le acabamos de decir que tenemos una relación prohibida ¿no escuchó?! ...- Leo intentaba calmarlo, mas su pareja solo podía irritarse al sentir que su padre le estaba tomando el pelo, o como si aún no terminaba de creerse lo que dijeron, creo que Raph quería una respuesta más realista, más razonable de su padre, quería que una discusión iniciara, parecía hasta gracioso, se veía irónico, tanto tiempo ocultándolo, viviendo con el miedo de un rechazo de parte de su familia y ¿ahora quería una mala reacción?

Ya era el momento que el sensei se explicase mejor, por lo que se acercó mucho más a ellos y los tomó por los hombros a ambos.

\- Hijos míos ... todos estos años he intentado sin mucho éxito que se lleven mejor de alguna manera ... no entendía bien por que era que ustedes dos en especial a pesar de crecer juntos desde siempre, su relación era algo distante, tan complicada, solamente verlos discutir casi todo el tiempo ... parecía que no había nada que los pudiera unir en la vida, incluso empecé a cuestionarme a mi mismo en que me había equivocado, que había hecho mal para que dos de mis hijos tuvieran tales diferencias que crecía con los años, inclusive cuando les permití salir a la superficie ...- los dos se le quedaron viendo a su padre que hablaba con cierto pesar.

\- Pero ahora ... que puedo ver que se están llevando muchísimo mejor, que por fin echan a un lado sus diferencias para estar juntos y pudieron encontrar la felicidad en el otro ... decirles algo que los separe, ser una traba para que ustedes no sigan juntos ... sería de lo más egoísta e hipócrita de mi parte, no solo porque estaría contradiciendo algo que he querido desde hace mucho, si no porque jamás me perdonaría hacer tal cosa ... lo único que deseo es que mis hijos sean felices ... sea la manera que sea ... lo demás ... no me interesa ... y tampoco puedo interferir en su relación ...- las palabras de su maestro fueron demasiado para ellos, no sabían que decir, se quedaron mudos, su padre estaba aceptando al igual que sus hermanos su, a la vista, clandestino amor, todo lo que les explicó, los tocó por dentro.

\- Padre ...- pronunció un poco bajo el ojiazul aun con la vista muy fija en la de su sensei.

\- Oh Dios ... - soltó Raphael de repente llevándose la mano al rostro - ... bueno eso quita un peso muy grande sobre nosotros ...- sus palabras se escuchaban muy aliviadas, si era una carga menos para ellos, por fin pudieron decírselo y salió mejor de lo que siquiera se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza, Leonardo soltó un suspiro también de alivio poniéndose la mano al pecho.

\- Mas tengo una pequeña duda ...- intervino de nuevo, parece que el maestro se estaba guardando más cosas.

\- ¿Si? ...- contestó su hijo mayor.

\- ¿Cómo exactamente pasó todo esto? ... me refiero a ¿de que manera decidieron empezar esta relación? ...- Raph y Leo se quedaron en blanco por unos segundos con tal pregunta, pero la respuesta del ojiverde solo fue girar la vista hacia otra cosa con algo de vergüenza dejando únicamente a su pareja para que la contestase.

\- ... B-bueno ... en realidad n-nosotros ...- se ponía una mano detrás de la nuca con un evidente sonrojo en la cara.- ... tan s-solo ... pasaron ... p-pasaron cosas y ... s-si ... más o menos así f-fue ... - luego empezó a jugar nervioso con sus dedos, eso provocó que su padre riera un poco al saber de lo incómodo de la pregunta.

\- Entiendo ...- contestó tocándose su larga barba.- ... y ustedes usan algún tipo de protección ...- preguntó de nuevo con curiosidad.

\- Disculpe ¿qué? ...- interrumpió el de ojos azules muy extrañado y al no comprender su pregunta.

\- Hmmm ¿cómo se los digo para que lo entiendan mejor? ... - seguía jugando con su barba de modo pensativo.- ... me refiero a que si practican el sexo de manera segura ...- este no pudo ser más directo.

\- ¿Qué-qué? ...- exclamó de vuelta como si no hubiera escuchado.

\- Digo que si alguno de ustedes usa preservativo o algún con-

\- Oh ... ¡Oh! ... Oh ... solo ... bu-bueno ... y-yo no mhhh ... no sé ... eso e-es ... en r-realidad ... n-nosotros solo hehe ... e-en verdad ... solo ... s-solo ahhh ...- trataba de no chocar las miradas, no era capaz de poder mirarlo de frente, tenía el rostro sumamente rojo y nervioso por la pregunta que le hizo, Raph solo se tapaba cada vez más la cara de lo embarazoso de todo este momento, ¿y ahora cómo es que su padre sabía todo eso?

\- Oh no tienen nada de que avergonzarse, es completamente normal ... solo que a veces el ruido era un poco fuerte ...- añadió este de manera tranquila, con lo que Leonardo no podía estar más pasmado de la vergüenza y sorpresa.

\- ¡S-SENSEI! ...- gritó al sentir que se estaba sobrepasando con las preguntas y con los datos que hubiera preferido no saber.

\- Podemos solo cambiar el tema de conversación, por favor ...- pidió Raph, esta situación se le hacía demasiado incómoda como para seguir soportándola, el maestro carcajeó una vez más a ver la reacción de sus hijos.

Mientras que al de rojo aun le fastidiaba la idea que su padre ya se había enterado de todo a "detalle" y el de azul continuaba muy ruborizado, este último hizo una última pregunta.

\- ... Sensei ...- provocando que su padre volteara a verlo.- ... lo que aun no entiendo ... es que si ya lo sabía ... ¿por qué esperó todo este tiempo para decírnoslo?...- era algo que para el mayor no tenia sentido.

\- Esa sería una pregunta que debería hacérsela a ustedes más bien ... y no es como si no hubiera tratado que me digan todo ... hubieron muchas ocasiones que les pedí que me hablaran con sinceridad, pero me daba cuenta que solo intentaban tapar la verdad o solo me explicaban verdades a medias, llena de mentiras, tampoco podía obligarlos demasiado, hubiera resultado igual, vi que este método no estaba resultando por lo que con el tiempo decidí que lo mejor sería ... que me lo dijeran ustedes por su propia cuenta, que tuvieran el valor de decírmelo en la cara, que estuvieran seguros de lo que dirían también ... hmmm tal parece que por fin lo lograron ... felicidades ... aunque debo decir que les tomó más tiempo del que hubiera previsto ...- ahora todo se entendía mejor, y todo este tiempo el maestro se guardó ese secreto muy bien al igual que sus hijos, ninguno iba a decir nada, pero por lo menos estos dos tuvieron agallas de contrastar con eso.

\- Supongo que estaban demasiado preocupados por como reaccionaríamos, por como serían la consecuencias de arriesgarse de tal manera que solo fueron alargando y alargando la espera cada vez más ... - se alejaba nuevamente dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras que sus hijos lo veían muy atentos.

\- ¿Como crees que les está yendo? ... se escucharon unos gritos hace rato ...- dijo una tortuga de antifaz naranja sentada en el sofá de la sala al lado de otra de color morado, esperaban juntos a que aquella charla terminara, estaban inquietos también.

\- No estoy seguro, pero ojalá que no haya pasado lo peor ... para mi no me fue tan difícil comprender todo el asunto, aunque no estoy seguro de como sera el punto de vista del sensei ... no sé si lo entenderá ...- respondía este con la mano en el rostro de forma pensativa.

Mikey movía un poco las piernas al no encontrar algo mejor que lo distrajera, podía recordar aún lo que dijo el genio, esas palabras retumbaban en su mente, no lo dejaban tranquilo.

\- Oye Donnie ... tú e-en serio ... crees que a-a pesar de ser hermanos, no ...- le iba preguntando un poco tímido, sin embargo como siempre algo se interponía.

\- ¡Hey Mira! ... ya abrieron la puerta ...- apuntó con dirección a esta, el menor volteó son curiosidad, y en efecto ya se había abierto, por lo que ambos corrieron a ver que pasaba.

\- ... Pero ahora no tienen porque temer, nadie en esta casa los está juzgando ...- continuaba el sensei al lado de sus hijos que acababan de aparecer en la entrada.- ... somos su familia ... nosotros no haremos eso ... no los vamos a rechazar ...- y volteaba a mirar a los quelonios de naranja y morado con una sonrisa, que al cabo de los segundos hicieron lo mismo al entender bien sus palabras, luego los tres observaron sonrientes a la pareja que aun yacía dentro aun sorprendidos de todo lo que pasaba, que sus hermanos y su padre los apoyaban al 100%

El más pequeño de todos no pudo aguantar por más así que se les lanzó emocionado como de costumbre sobre ellos.

\- ¡Estamos muy felices por ustedes dos! ...- dijo muy fuerte para que se animaran ya que veía que no mostraban reacción alguna, Leo fue el primero en corresponder al abrazo seguido por el ojiverde que lo abrazó por su único lado disponible, Donatello no tardó en acercarse y unírseles también.

Esta escena era demasiado cautivadora, tanto afecto por parte de estas cuatro hermanos tortugas, que no les interesaba el hecho que dos de ellas estuvieran en una relación o sea lo que se tratase, iban a permanecer unidos pasara lo que pasara, era imposible que tal alegría no se contagiara, parece que hasta demasiado por que el de rojo se le comenzaron a brillar los ojos, estaba tan contento que había salido del problema de la mejor manera posible, tal y como lo hubiese soñado que se emocionó de más.

\- Parece que alguien ya quiere llorar ...- anunció de nuevo el menor al notar que su hermano temperamental se había conmovido mucho con la escena.

\- ¡N-no voy a llorar! ...- replicó este sobándose los ojos para que nadie lo viera así.

\- Puedes llorar si quieres Raph, nadie te va a juzgar hahaha ...- añadió gracioso y abrazándolo muy fuerte.

\- Mikey ¡Auuu! ...- se quejó un poco adolorido al sentir que lo apretaba mucho, su situación era delicada, pero esto no hizo más que causar risas entre todos, inclusive en su pareja que no podía estar más feliz al igual que él, su padre lo veía todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto era lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo y finalmente lo podía ver con sus propios ojos. Esto no pudo acabar mejor.

_._

_._

_._

_"Solo cierra los ojos_

_Que el sol se está poniendo_

_Todo va a estar bien_

_Nadie puede lastimarte ahora"_

_._

_._

_._

Era un sábado así que se trataba de un día sagrado para los jóvenes, que nada se interpusiera ahora entre su tiempo perfecto para relajarse o festejar sin la preocupación de que al mañana siguiente habría que levantarse temprano ya que el fin de semana seguía.

Y en un piso de algún departamento de New York una pequeña niña de cabellera larga y lisa color castaño oscuro se encontraba una viendo felizmente su programa en la TV con su osito de peluche entre sus piernas en la cocina, mientras que un hombre ya adulto estaba listo para ir al trabajo donde lo habían encomendado, cerca pasaba un chico de vincha negra que seguía marcando sin suerte un número en su celular, ni siquiera entraba la llamada, no se escuchaba el timbre de espera.

\- Aghh fuera de servicio ... ¿otra vez? ...- dijo el muchacho con decepción.- ... ¿acaso Raph perdió su t-phone como siempre? ...-

\- Bueno niños me tengo que ir ...- habló el hombre que vestía con un uniforme azul enterizo con la insignia de "Ajax Pest Control" la empresa exterminadora en la que trabajada, junto con una gran mochila detrás, parece que iba cargado de bastantes instrumentos y aparatos.

\- Owwww ¿en serio tienes? ...- preguntó la niña con tristeza al escuchar la palabras de su padre.

\- Lo siento cariño ...- dándole un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija.- ... sabes que si en una casa hay una peste, papá tiene que hacer su trabajo aunque le cueste ...- dijo intentando sonar gracioso.

\- Lo sé lo sé ...- respondió la niña todavía decaída, a lo que su padre le ofreció otro beso en su mejilla, lo que alegró a la niña un poco.

\- Trataré de llegar para la cena, se los prometo ...- mencionó el hombre antes de salir por la puerta, pero casi se le olvidaba algo.

\- Oh Casey ahí estás ... no olvides que hay comida congelada en el refrigerador, recuerda que tu hermana debe almorzar a la hora y que no coma mucho dulce ... o al menos recuerda que tienes una hermana que necesita comer también ¿okay? ...- le recordaba su padre con un tono de cansancio ya por el final.- Te quiero, adiós ...- cerrando la puerta de su apartamento, sin fijarse que si su hijo había puesto atención a lo que dijo.

\- ¿Ehh? ah si si ... lo que sea ...- contestó sin interés luego de que su padre dejara el lugar.- ¡Aghhh! tampoco puedo enviarle un mensaje, genial ... ¿qué le pasa a esta cosa? ...- estaba cansándose con la idea de que no podía comunicarse con su mejor amigo de ninguna forma desde acá.

\- Seguro la señal del otro celular desapareció por completo, como la última neurona de tu cabeza ... - mencionó la niña entre risas al escuchar tantos quejidos de su hermano.

\- Ha-ha ... casi casi me rio con esa ... ponle más esfuerzo la próxima ¿si? ... eres tan predecible ... - intentaba no caer bajo sus bromas.

\- ¿Qué es predecible? ...- respondió la niña dudosa.

\- Mehhh olvídalo ... y presta para acá ...- le quitó de un momento a otro el control remoto de las manos.

\- ¡Hey! ¡era mi turno de ver la tele! ...- y la pequeña trataba de abalanzarse sobre él para poder arrebatárselo también, comenzaron a forcejearse muy fuerte el control.

\- Bueno "era" ... ahora es el turno de ¡Casey Jones! ... - diciendo su nombre con bastante orgullo, se aprovechó de su altura y evidente mayor fuerza que no fue muy complicado, botar a un lado a su hermana para ganar la batalla.

\- ¡Le voy a decir a papá cuando vuelva! ...- advirtió la menor con furia sacando la lengua para retirarse de la cocina con disgusto.

\- Ay si tú como no ...- no parecía importarle que ella tuviera a su disposición muchas cosas con las que lo podría chantajear, sin ponerle más atención a eso, empezó a cambiar los canales.- ... Aburrido ... aburrido ... aburrido ... super aburrido ... aghh hiper mega aburrido ... aburrido ... aburrido ... Ohhh ... espera también aburrido ... aburrido ... ¿qué cosa es eso? ... nahh aburrido ... aburrido ... - no parecía haber nada bueno que ver ahora, cambiaba todas las transmisiones sin mostrar interés alguno, hasta que uno de pronto llamó la atención de este.

_\- ¿Ninjas en New York?_

\- ¿Huh? ...- fue la única respuesta que este pudo hacer al escuchar esto en la televisión, no de los que veía las noticias con frecuencia, pero este era un caso especial, hablaba una mujer madura de pelo rubio y ropa de vestir violeta con micrófono en mano afuera de lo que parecía ser los restos de una gran catástrofe, cubierta con cintas amarillas que decían "Linea policíaca, No pase" ... con muchos automóviles de la policía obviamente y un camión de bomberos cerca también.

_\- Tal y como lo escuchó, se piensa que son ninjas los responsables de una explosión que se registró de entre las 9:10 pm a las 9:15 pm de la noche pasada según cuentan algunos testigos, ¿pruebas? ... se encontró esto en la escena del crimen al buscar bien en los destrozos ...-_ la conductora contaba todo con muy informada, mas lo que mostró en pantalla dejó boquiabierto al muchacho, era un arma ninja como decía, pero no una cualquiera, era una Sai con ciertas partes oscuras y quemadas, tenía el mango color rojizo y con unos detalles amarillos, no podía equivocarse era una Sai de Raphael.

_\- A esta arma se le conoce por el nombre de Sai, originario de Asia, que al parecer era utilizado de manera agrícola en un principio, pero con el tiempo evolucionó para ser una arma de batalla ... ¿Ahora nos creen? ... pero eso no es todo, vengan conmigo.-_ hizo una señal a su camarógrafo para que se acercara más a la escena de los hechos.- _... también se encontraron una especie de robots con los pechos vacíos, se especula que alguien o algo los controlaba desde ese lugar, aunque como sus cuerpos están casi calcinados por completo es difícil saber con exactitud cómo o para qué sirven estos robots, ¿quienes los crearon? ... pero según me informan ... no parece ser tecnología de es este planeta ...-_ dijo con un tono muy misterioso para causar fascinación en su público.- _... para esto se consultó con un especialista en esta clase de fenómenos ...-_ pasando a transmitir desde otro estudio a un hombre de terno plomo y cabello un tanto alborotado, tenía puesto el nombre de: "Giorgio Tsoukalos - Ufólogo" en la parte baja de su entrevista.

_\- Solo hay una explicación lógica para esto ... "Extraterrestres" ...-_ haciendo un gesto extraño con sus manos fue lo único que este dijo para luego ser cambiado de nuevo a la transmisión de la conductora.

_\- ¿Será cierto? ... ¿seres de otros planetas están haciendo unas visitas a la Tierra? ... bueno eso solo lo definirán los científicos encargados del caso, si en verdad son extraterrestre los responsables de la explosión o quizás los ninjas y que relación tienen estos, nos mantendremos al pendiente de este fenómeno ... esto fue ... -_ ya estaba apunto de terminar con su narración hasta que de pronto un joven mayor de los veinte años se apareció por detrás, creo que estaba ya hace rato escuchándolo todo e intentó hacer un testimonio arrebatándole el micrófono a la mujer.

_\- ¡Si si! ¡Yo los vi! ... ¡y también al monstruo verde! ... ¡luego aparecieron esos alienígenas con sus naves espaciales, flotaron sobre mí y Piu Piuu ... volaron todo con su rasho láser! ... ¡Hola mamá estoy en la tele! ¡soy yo, Billy! ...-_ pegaba su cara contra la lente de la cámara muy emocionado por salir en directo, aunque no se que pensar de la pobre madre, al menos no quería decepcionarla, la conductora le arrebató el micrófono algo irritada para volver a tomar la palabra.

\- Coff coff ... Esto fue ... Grody al Máximo ...- finalizó por fin con una sonrisa para la cámara, mientras que el otro joven seguía saludando por detrás hasta el final.

\- Oh ... no ...- tan solo eso pudo pronunciar el chico que vio muy atento esta vez a las noticias del canal 6, pensaba lo peor de su amigo.- ... ¡Auuu! ... ¿Oye qué? ... ¡Catherine! ...- en eso sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza, al voltear se encontró con la risa de su hermana que traía un palo de hockey y unos discos en la mano.- ... ¡Ya vas a ver pequeña demonio! ...- la niña salio corriendo aun divertida para que su hermano no la alcanzase, ya había obtenido su venganza.

De vuelta a las alcantarillas donde otra familia algo peculiar habitaba, varios regresaron a sus asuntos, pero al mismo tiempo estaban muy al pendiente de dos de sus integrantes por la condición que tenían, uno de ellos que portaba una bandana azul seguía descansando sobre su cama, ya estaba ahí varias horas, le habían ordenado que no se pusiera de pie muy seguido o su herida tardaría mucho más en cicatrizarse, sin embargo esto lo limitaba, le aburría el hecho de estar solo ahí sentado, quería salir y ver más que solo las cuatro paredes de su habitación, aunque también quería ver de nuevo a alguien.

No pasó mucho hasta que su impaciencia lo dominó, y quiso irse en contra de las órdenes, supongo que con lo sucedido hace rato, ya este se quería rebelar con más frecuencia, mas no se le debía culpar del todo, se ponía la escusa de: "solo quiero ir a verlo un momento".

Tomó su muleta y se la acomodó bien para que pueda pararse con más estabilidad, a paso lento y con precaución que nadie más lo viera, llegó hacia la puerta de un cuarto con una gran señal de "STOP" pegada en medio, como era de esperarse el seguro no estaba así que giró la perilla, al abrir la puerta se encontraba otro integrante de la familia que como se lo había dicho, tenía que descansar por el momento, Leonardo ingresaba calmado cerrando la puerta, los pasos con su muletillas se hicieron de escuchar ya que a los segundos, el que yacía dormido en la cama abrió los ojos.

\- Hmmm ¿L-leo? ... ¿Leo? .. ¿Qué? ... ¿no deberías estar descansando también? ...- preguntó con algo de seriedad, no iba a permitir que su pareja estuviera poniendo en más peligro su salud.

\- Perdón ... solo quise venir un momento ... quería verte de nuevo ...- al escuchar su razón Raph se quedó callado, aunque se le dibujó una ligera sonrisa, el ojiazul hizo otro esfuerzo y se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama al costado de él.

Y hubo otro silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía como empezar con la conversación, ni siquiera el mayor quien había venido para eso, las palabras adecuadas no le llegaban aún, los segundos pasaban hasta que al verse a los ojos por un rato más, una inesperada risa vino por parte ambos, nadie había contado algún chiste, solo se les hacia gracioso todo lo que tuvieron que pasar esta mañana y como a pesar de todo, las cosas salieron de la mejor manera posible.

\- Te dije que a veces eras muy obvio ...- pronunció el de rojo parando de reír, el otro solo sonrió ante esto.

\- Heh ... ahora no sé si eso pudo haber sido de ayuda o no ...- creo que en parte lo era, en ocasiones si ocultaban bien su secreto, mas en otras gracias al de azul, las cosas se hacían notorias a la vista de todos, quizás fue el responsable de que su padre averiguara toda la verdad.

\- Pues no se me ocurre otra razón más ... aparte de lo ruidoso que eres ...- contestó siguiéndole la corriente con gracia, el ojiazul a pesar de eso solo optó por soltar otra carcajada.

\- De haber sabido que no les iba a importar ... se los hubiéramos dicho antes, imagínate cuanto nos pudimos haber ahorrado ... quien diría que una catástrofe como esa iba a resultar siendo algo positivo para todos al final ... además de que por fin contamos el secreto ... vaya ... parece que los Kraang hicieron algo bueno al fin y al cabo ¿no lo crees? ...- explicaba este observando muy pensativo al techo, su alma se sentía más libre ahora, ya no estaría cargando con la terrible culpa de engañar a su padre y hermanos sobre su situación, Raph al escuchar bien a sus palabras su sonrisa se distorsionó, mostraba más seriedad.

\- A cerca de eso ... Leo ... yo ... lo siento ...- el líder se sorprendió con tal disculpa repentina. - creo que la culpa en mayor parte lo tengo yo ... - dijo agachando la mirada.

\- No digas eso ...- contestó el otro.

\- Luego de la explosión, quedé muy mal herido, casi ni me podía poner de pie, pero de todos modos puse mucha voluntad, quería salir de ahí, quería poder verte otra vez Leo ... aun así hubiera sido lo último que hiciera, quería salir ... - su pareja lo oía un poco apenado.- ... por más que caminaba no podía encontrar un escape, todo se veía tan borroso, cuando ya las fuerzas se me estaba acabando por completo, escuché una voz, una voz que me llamaba y me daba más ánimos para seguir adelante ...

\- Donnie ...- intervino el mayor.

\- No, no era él ... esta voz era diferente, la escuchaba tan cerca de mí, me daba más fuerzas para continuar y no rendirme a medio camino, no se qué habrá sido aquella voz que escuché, pero yo solo seguía y seguía ... lo último que recuerdo fue que el edificio entero comenzaba a desmoronarse, intentaba seguir corriendo tan rápido como podía pero ... creo que no lo logré y solo ...- se detuvo por un momento por que sentía que el pecho le comenzaba a doler, Leo reaccionó de manera ágil envolviéndolo con cariño entre sus brazos para que no dijera más.- ... Todo lo que te dije allá ... es cierto, no estaba mintiendo, ni una sola palabra ... a veces puedo ser muy ... aghh ... solo ... solo perdóname por ser así ... yo tengo la culpa de todo ... - lo pegaba más hacia él con su brazo izquierdo muy arrepentido.

\- Ya deja de disculparte ... no tienes porque echarte toda la carga, te dije que tampoco actué bien ... creía estar haciendo lo correcto al protegerte, no quería que nada malo te pasara, estaba aterrado con tan solo pensar en lo que me decía aquel sueño ... pero creo no pude evitar lo inevitable ... hiciera lo que hiciera, fueron obras del destino ... las cosas pasaron porque tuvieron que pasar Raph ... así que ninguno de los dos es más o menos culpable que el otro ¿si? ...- terminó de hablar brindándole otro fuerte abrazo a su amado, este únicamente correspondió en silencio.

\- Pero quisiera advertirte que eso no significa que dejaré de protegerte o cuidarte como lo hago siempre, en especial con tu situación actual ...- añadió sacando ahora una sonrisa.

\- Solo ... no seas tan obvio ¿quieres? ...- respondió el otro con buen gesto, Leonardo alargó la sonrisa de su rostro por tal respuesta, cogió el mentón del ojiverde para acercase a sus labios y besarse finalmente, fue uno largo y no era de sorprender, todo había salido según lo deparó el destino, que para su suerte fue a su favor esta ocasión, que más podían pedir, estar de nuevo juntos y con el echo de que toda su familia estaba apoyando su romance sin quejas, esta vez, se sintió que el beso sabía más acaramelado, debido quien sabe ... a la dulce victoria que ambos afirmaron tener tras los sucesos de hoy, salieron triunfantes después de todo.

\- Creo ... que será momento de que regrese a la cama ... antes de que descubran que no estoy allí ... continúa descansando ... - se despedía por fin el de azulado yendo a paso lento con su muleta, hasta que un llamado hizo que se detuviera.

\- Leo ... yo ...- el mencionado giró para ver de que se trataba ahora- ... Te amo ...- fue lo que escuchó salir de la boca de su pareja, increíblemente en esta ocasión lo dijo sin tartamudear, sin ninguna pizca de nerviosismo, que les parece, ya había aprendido a decir tal frase de manera completa, su pareja lo continuaba viendo todavía asombrado por lo que le dijo, mas no tardó en responderle igualmente.

\- Yo también te amo, Raph ... descansa ... - y le brindó otra tierna sonrisa, la verdad se sentía sorprendido y a la misma vez contento de que por fin se lo dijera con sus propias palabras, pero esto no acababa ahí, de entre la sala de la guarida se escuchaba cierta bulla, mas bien unos pequeños gritos que parecían llamados, decían:

\- ¡¿Raph?! ... ¡¿estás aquí?! ... oye ¿haz visto a Raph? ¡¿Raph?! ...- seguía armando cierto alboroto un chico de vestimenta oscura y pelo castaño, detrás de este la acompañaba otra muchacha de cabello pelirrojo que le pedía que le bajara al volumen, mas su novio no podía estar más preocupado por lo que vio en las noticias y al no poder llamar a su amigo, no le daba buena espina.

Así que decidió dejar de preguntar por la sala y fue directo al cuarto de Raphael, la puerta esta abierta por que seguidamente el ojiazul la había abierto para salir.

\- Hey Leo ...- dijo el chico pasando de lado con algo de indiferencia, parece que ni notó que el de bandana azul estaba también lastimado.- ... ¡Raph! ¡Ahí estabas! ... - tomándolo de los hombros para abrazarlo con emoción, demasiados abrazos en un día.- ... Oh viejo ... ¡estaba tan preocupado, saliste en las noticias! ... o algo así ...- le indicaba este.

\- ¿Que yo qué? ...- respondió extrañado.

\- ¡Sí! ... ¡por eso vine desesperado! ... ¡pensé que te había pasado algo por que tu t-phone no contestaba! ... ¡todo salió en la televisión hace unas horas! ... hubo una explosión, los Kraang también estaba involucrados, ¡encontraron una de tus armas! Whoaa ... fue increíble ... había un tipo de pelo alborotado que y todo ...- su amigo solo escuchaba todavía confundido, mas seguro cuando mencionó su t-phone, la razón de porque no entraba llamada alguna era porque se había destruido en la explosión.

\- Mejor los dejo solos ...- pensó Leonardo dispuesto a continuar su camino.

\- Pero al menos estoy feliz de que estés bien y nada malo te pasara ...- Jones terminaba de hablar mientras que su pareja también se hacía presente en la habitación.

\- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? ... mira nada más como ha quedado Raph ... pobre ... ¿a eso le llamas bien? ...- lo regañaba esta al ser tan ciego y no poder ver mejor la condición de su mejor amigo.

\- Siquiera no fue algo peor ...- intervino el mayor como haciéndose notar.

\- ¡Oh! Leo ... perdón creo que no te vi al entrar ...- se disculpaba la chica por tal descaro de su parte ( más respeto con la dama :v ).- ... ¿que pasó? ¿por qué ustedes dos están tan lastimados? ... ¿y los demás? ...- preguntaba intrigada sosteniendo a Leo para que se parase mejor.

\- Una larga historia ...- respondía el líder sonriente recibiendo con gusto su apoyo.

\- Oh espera ... deja que te ayude ... al menos aquí alguien debe mostrar unos modales ...- decía la pelirroja en reproche haciendo que el ojizaul riera.- ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? ...

\- Hmm pensaba irme a mi cuarto para poder descansar, pero quisiera pasear otro poco antes ...- contaba el de bandana roja, de nuevo quería irse en contra de las órdenes, parece que ya le estaba comenzando a gustar eso.

\- ¡Bien! te acompaño ...- respondió la muchacha con amabilidad mientras avanzaba con su amigo hacia las alcantarillas.

\- ¿Leonardo? ... ¿te pusiste otra vez de pie? ...- se oyó la voz del maestro que retumbó por toda la guarida.

\- Ohhh e-ehhh ¡No! ... ¡Solo ...! ¡solo fui al baño por un momento! ¡ahora estoy de regreso sensei! ... ¡Vamos April camina más de prisa ...- le susurraba a su compañera, debían de regresar de nuevo a su habitación o las cosas se pondrían feas.

Entretanto los otros dos que se quedaron en el otro cuarto, solo veían la escena con extrañeza, Casey se le acercó para poder musitarle algo.

\- Oye Raph ... creo que si tu novia pudiera estar aquí ... no dudaría en quedarse para cuidarte todo el día ¿no? ...- comentó con sonrisa atrevida, aunque sorprendemente esto no alteró de mala manera al de rojo.

\- ¿Sabes que? ... tienes razón ...- respondió con otra sonrisa mientras dirigía su vista por donde había salido su pareja.

_"Que venga la luz de la mañana_

_Porque tú y yo, estaremos sanos y salvos"_

Continuará ...

* * *

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck okya ... pero en serio no puedo creer todo los problemas que tuve que pasar para terminar este capítulo, hasta ahora la espera más larga que tuvieron ._.

Quería acabarlo hace semanas, pero mis exámenes finales no me lo permitieron y como sabran, no quiero terminar vendiendo papas en el mercado así que no me quedo de otra que estudiar y aplazar más la fecha, cuando por fin pude terminar las clases, ni la inspiración maldita me llegaba, para colmo me enfermo puta vida TvT

Son las más de las 3 de la mañana aquí en mi país así que ando como zombie escribiendo, ¡solo por ustedes! ¡porque tenían que leerlo ya! :'v ... y si ven más errores ya sea de ortografía o redacción al final, no me culpen, mis ojos me duelen, usaré gafas pronto oh sehhh c':

Por lo que significa que no me quiero alargar mucho acá, a parte de que las noticias que me trajo Nick sobre las TMNT en el ComicCon no me dan ánimos de hablar por el momento, estoy sin mucha emoción por la siguiente temporada, con eso digo todo ... tan solo quisiera recalcar que Giorgio Tsoukalos si es el verdadero nombre del sujeto del meme de los aliens, búsquenlo en santo google ;u;

Me disculpo enormemente de nuevo por el retraso, no me maten por lo que más quieran? ojalá el próximo no suceda igual, pero como estoy de vacaciones aún, aprovecharé el tiempo.

Gracias a todas esas personas que leen este humilde fic y me mandan todo su apoyo de todas las maneras posibles, ¡los llevo en mi kokoro! ... y también a aquellos que de una forma u otra me ayudaron a terminar de escribir el fic o me mandaron su ki XDDD (Si tú! ya sabes a quien me estoy refiriendo, sos un amour 7w7 )

Y supongo que es todo, yo solo esperaré ansiosa lo que me tengan que decir sobre este capítulo, que no salió como esperaba, pero se nota el esfuerzo ... y si no es mucha molestia un reviewsito, ya saben que si no me tiro al pavimento desde mi ventana, tengan en cuenta que yo vivo al frente de la carretera central, así que el final no será muy bonito, no sea malo, déjeme su opinión para seguir mejorando, ándele?) ;U;

No se olviden de seguirme en mis cuentas, (están en mi perfil) ahí sabrán si sigo muerta o no, además para poder comunicarnos más sensualmente 737

Ahora si es todo, nos leeremos luego Bye bye :)

PD1: Splinter es un troll XD

PD2: Aun seguirá la referencia a Mona Lisa por más capítulos, porque me gusta joderlos también? :U (nahh es por el trama numas)

PD3: Vendo ricos tamales?) ... okno ... bueno en realidad sip ... ando algo corta con el dinero para mis materiales, así que colabóreme pos? tengo de todo tipo, de chicharrón, de pollo, de pato, de aveztruz(? :B ... pero cómpreme algo? apoye la buena causa TvT

LOL era obvio lo de Splinter nu se hagan y yo pensé que había quedado claro que nos les pasaría nada ni a Leo ni a Raph por la canción que puse, nu manden amenazas de nuevo poshhh :'v


	16. Las estrellas Spica

Hola de nuevooooo nwn Ya no se que decir así que solo comencemos con responder sus preguntas para empezar xDD

_**raphaelblue62:** Hahaha pobrecito Raph ni pararse bien puede y ya quiere que Leo se lo de, no pos muy mal! XDDD eso ya será para otro momento(? okno, así que ... solo le mando abrazos_~_ :33_

_**littlebonnie:** Ya dije que aunque la tierra me trague yo seguiré con mi historia, jamás la dejaría aun así vaya a la cárcel por ella XDDD ... bueno con lo de sus amigos humanos se enteren de la verdad, solo les queda leer XD pero Raphie si tiene "novia" pero no de la manera que este espera hohooo lo que le espera :U ... como digo ... Nick no sabe trabajar bien con el material que tiene, por eso andan haciendo tonterías casi todo el tiempo, ahora solo les importa entretener a su publico en su mayoría "infantil", me espero lo que sea de ellos por que más no puedo hacer TvT ... y con lo de Mona Lisa prefiero no hablar mucho, no quiero quemarme el hígado más de lo que me ha provocado, solo diré que ya nu quiero ver más romance en la serie que esta plagada de ellas y no deja que las cosas avancen como se deba u,u nehhh eso sería todo, gracias por sus buenas vibras, hice este cap tan rápido como pude, difrútelo! abrazos beshos para usted_~_! :D_

_**kiara. martinez. 790:** Usted-es-diabólica ... se lo digo todo el tiempo! y sigue y sigue :'v ... pero no importa sho también la amo así?) ... ese es mi truco, dejarles pidiendo por más porque adoro joder okno ... si y sé que esta historia alimenta su kokoro lo se ;w; ... Splinter más directo no pudo ser! uno ya no puede tener sabrosura en paz XDD Leo eso te pasa por ser muy vocal :u ... hahaha todo a su tiempo querida, la otra pareja se forjará a su tiempo así que se aguanta xDDD ... tome su pedazo de cap hermoso para su consumo y adicción(? por que shiii_~_ nwn_

_**Princesa andrmeda:** Si! Ya le dije que todo ese amour era para usted sola numas! ya sabe que me encariñe pos c': Gracias! que bueno que le gustó el capítulo, no estaba tan segura del resultado final, pero creo que estuvo bien XDD ... si Leo no hubiera convencido a Donnie de regresar por Raph, seguro este ya se lo hubieran raptado la policía y los científico y pobre de él no crees(? la historia hubiera acabado de otra manera ... démosle gracias a Donnie su mente prodigiosa es de admirar XDD ... hahaha de hecho para él en parte si siente que está mal lo que hace, o lo que sus hijos hacen pero ... él solo los quiere ver felices así que nada más le quedo aceptar al sensei, debe admitir que es mejor que estén juntos a estar peleandose por cualquier wea . .. pobre de aquel que se lo robe a Donnie sufrirá el castigo máximo, el naranjita es del moradito y punto final XDD ... eso solo lo descubrirá leyendo así que adelante! a leer! *la estruja hasta la muerte* :DDD_

_**Murasaki Tachibana:** Una carga menos para ellos sí! pero no del todo, su mejor amigo y la otra pelirroja aun les falta enterarse de la verdad ... no puedo decir más respecto a eso así que como todos nada más le queda esperar ;3; ... aun me duele tanto odio al Raphril, malditos sean TvT Creo ... que ahora si entiendo mejor sus razones, ha aclarado mejor mi duda ... aunque yo ÚNICAMENTE me fijo bien en sus personalidades y el carácter al momento de poner los roles, lo demás me vale madres :v ... Y pues bueno, sea la decisión que tome para no dañar sus ojos(? ... yo solo no quiero que deje leer esta historia, no quisiera perder a una lectora como usted de verdad nouuu TvT ... así que yo entiendo su punto de vista y su forma de ver la pareja, y no me molesta, me gusta que sean sinceros conmigo para que, como dices, no me vengan con sorpresas luego y descuida tu review no me aburrió, yo más bien adoro los mensajes largos que me dan, cuanto más largo mejor! xD ... Abrazos y buenas vibras para usted_~_! :DD_

_**Akane Hitomi:** Hahaha mis fics son tamaño biblia! lo sé! Dios lo sabe! todos los saben! XDDD ... la medicina sabe tan horrible a como lo era en el primer cap de la tercera temporada, esa que le dieron a Leo al despertarse, si me inspiré en eso xDD ... casi casi no me quedo hasta las 3 de la mañana para terminarlo, pero hice un sacrificio y se los traje al fin! XD ... solo espere que la musa de la inspiración venga a usted y ya verá como la hará en un dos por tres, pero por mientras yo le mando mi Ki para que termine con todas sus historias :3 Gracias que bueno que le agrado, así me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo c: Le mando mi amour también _~

_**QueenInBlue:** Muchas Gracias! es un gusto saber que le encantó hehe ;3 ... y bueno con lo que dijeron en el ComicCon ahhhhhh :U ... no me quiero alargar así que solo podría decir que ... a Nick le gusta ver el mundo arder! ... eso no más, Abrazos mejor ~ ;O;_

Con estos comentarios me quedo por el momento x33 como siempre muchas gracias por seguirle a mi historia los que lo hacen! si también tú lector silencioso! también te quiero con todo mi kokoro aunque no me digas nada ;D así que sin más que decir ... ¡Aquí está el capítulo!

TMNT 2012 pertenece a Nick

* * *

**LAS ESTRELLAS SPICA**

Ya han pasado más de dos semanas luego de lo ocurrido con la explosión aquella noche, después de eso mucho ha cambiado dentro de la familia Hamato, ahora que sabían el secreto de dos de sus integrantes, era imposible que las cosas siguieran como antes.

Durante los primeros días fue algo nuevo para todos, debían hacerse la idea que ahora convivían con una pareja en la guarida, pero con el pasar del tiempo notaban que el hecho de que Raph y Leo tuvieran una relación no afectaba demasiado a nadie, ellos no cambiaron sus actitudes con ninguno de sus hermanos o su padre, seguían siendo como habían sido siempre, se comportaban muy natural frente a todos, que su romance no afectaba en nada a sus personalidades.

Es que tampoco era que les gustaba llamar la atención con eso, ya habían aprendido a actuar con discrasia por lo que era común que no se mostraran muy afectuosos si no era que se estaban más solos, o actuar de forma muy melosa, es que ese no era su estilo.

Aunque estos también tuvieron que acostumbrarse a que ya su romance no tan confidencial como antes, Raph fue el que se adaptó muy rápido a esto, cosa normal porque no se hace mucho problema con este tipo de cosas, si es que lo toman perfectamente ¿para qué preocuparme?

A Leo le tomó más días, siendo este el que estaba más al pendiente por mantener el secreto bajo 7 llaves hasta el momento indicado y ahora que había llegado, se le hacía aun algo extraño que su familia se lo haya tomado muy bien y tener que actuar menos ansioso por momentos cuando alguno de sus hermanos o su padre lo viera muy cercano a Raphael, este tan preocupado como siempre.

Y hablando del azulado, marcaban las 7:32 de la mañana cuando este abrió los ojos sentándose en la cama para comenzar otro día, era un fin de semana, sin embargo esto no significaba que no había cosas que hacer y menos para él, ya tenía la aprobación de su maestro para poder asistir finalmente al entrenamiento junto con sus hermanos, no le gustaba pasar su día sin entrenar un poco y ya había aguantado así por muchos días debido a su herida en la cadera, hoy sería un poco distinto.

Sacó ambos piernas de la cama y cuando estaba por tomar su muleta para ponerse de pie se detuvo, si este día iba a ser diferente ya no podía seguir usándola ¿no? Además últimamente le estorbaba un poco, sentía que ya no la necesitaba mucho al momento de apoyarse, ya podía hacerlo por su cuenta, aun usaba sus vendajes alrededor de su herida aunque ya no le doliera nada por protección según Donatello, la herida debía de cicatrizar por completo para evitar algún peligro de infección.

Leo se paró sin tanta duda y sí, se podía poner de pie sin mucho problema ya, incluso dio unos pequeños brinquitos de la emoción admirando su gran mejora, giró la vista para buscar a su antifaz azul, se la colocó, al igual que sus vendajes y protectores después.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la cocina, llegó y todavía nadie estaba allí, aun Mikey no preparaba el desayuno para todos como le gustaba hacer todo los fines de semana, cosa extraña.

No quería esperar, se había levantado con buenos ánimos hoy, tenía bastante energía a decir verdad así que se dirigió al refrigerador en busca de leche, tomó algunas naranjas del canasto de la fruta, cogió la caja de cereal que guardaban en las repisas de arriba.

También puso un par de panes en el tostador, que por suerte para él, esta vez no salieron volando como misiles hacia su plato, vaya milagro; encendió la cocina para poder poner la sartén en la hornilla y freírse unos huevos, lo hizo con mucho cuidado, esto de cocinar no le daba mucho así que debía procurar no salir quemando la cocina entera; al menos ahora no salieron tan mal, ya casi estaba listo el desayuno:

Un buen tazón de cereal, unas tostadas junto con unos huevos revueltos al lado y un buen vaso de jugo de naranja, todo lo que había hecho se veía muy apetitoso, nada mejor que empezar el día de esta manera, con un buen desayuno.

Pero para terminar fue por una bandeja porque aunque cueste creer, tal festín no se lo había preparado para él en primer lugar, había alguien más por lo que se puso a preparar todo muy dedicado, alguien que es su razón de ser, por cual se levanta con un propósito en la vida y por la que tenía que velar a diario.

Llevando toda la comida cuidando de que nada se derrame en el camino por fin llegó al lugar deseado, ese ya tan visitado cuarto con la señal de STOP pegada en la puerta, tocó un par de veces, nada, no hubo respuesta, creo que el que yacía dentro aún continuaba durmiendo, bueno no iba a venir en vano, ya son más de las 8 de la mañana ahora, tiempo perfecto para levantarse pensó.

Cogió la manija y la fue abriendo lentamente hasta que pudo dar unos pequeños pasos hacia dentro.

\- Raphael …- habló de manera delicada para no despertarlo de golpe, este se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre la almohada, era un poco curioso como cuando dormía se veía tan manso e indefenso a los ojos de todos, quien diría que es lo opuesto, sonrió levemente al verlo de esa forma.

\- Raph … Raph ya es momento de que te despiertes, tienes que desayunar …- pronunció nuevamente acercándose más, el susodicho solo soltó unos gruñidos de cansancio, quería seguir en su mundo de ensueños, el mayor movió un poco la cabeza en señal de negación y se aproximó aún más a este dejando la bandeja sobre su velador, mostró otra sonrisa de nuevo y se acercó a él con sutileza por el cuello.

\- Hora de levantarse dormilón … - le susurró, el ojiverde se quejó con amargura nuevamente aunque no le quedó otra opción más que abrir sus ojos adormilados con pesadez para encontrarse con la acogida mirada de su pareja de ojos color azul zafiro, estaba contento de que al fin despertara.

\- *bostezo* ... Leo ... ¿Leo qué-? ... aún es muy temprano aghhh ...- contestó con fastidio y sobándose los ojos con su único brazo disponible.

\- No no, es el momento perfecto ... en realidad estás desperdiciando las horas día ... - lo corrigió con el dedo mientras se apoyaba a su lado, Raph botó un largo y profundo quejido de molestia, ya estaba acostumbrándose a levantarse más tarde de lo normal- ... Te traje el desayuno ...- añadió después poniéndose de pie.

\- Oye espera ... ¿y tu muleta? ...- preguntó extrañado al verlo parase con facilidad.

\- ¿Qué? ahh ... no, ya no la necesito más, puedo pararme bien ahora ¿ves? ...- explicó moviendo un poco las piernas y la cadera.

\- Al menos tú si estás mejorando más rápido, esa medicina que sabe a los mil demonios que nos da Donnie no parece funcionar igual en mí ... - respondió poniendo muy obvio su condición actual.

\- Se paciente, además tus heridas fueron peores que las mías, es natural que tu recuperación sea más larga, solo dale tiempo ...- dijo con amabilidad.

\- Mientras yo seguiré en esta cama todo el día como siempre ...- contestó un poco pesimista.

\- Olvida eso ... es hora de que desayunes ...- tomando nuevamente la bandeja y sentándose a su costado con una sonrisa cómplice, Raphael no tardó más de unos segundos en entender este gesto que también devolvió.

Así que Leo tomó la cuchara del tazón de cereal y empezó por darle de comer a su pareja como si se tratase de un pequeño niño que necesitase ayuda, este no parecía molestarse en lo absoluto por la esta situación después de todo, no podía tomar sus alimentos por su propia cuenta con un solo brazo adecuadamente, el mayor empezó a notar esto con cada cucharada que le daba y al rato no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

\- Genial, ahora también te vas a burlar como Mikey cuando me da comer ¿no? ...- comentó sarcástico al escucharlo.

\- Perdón es que ... ¿no sientes algo familiar en esto? ...- todavía sonando chistoso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ...- contestó sin entenderlo bien.

\- Quiero decir ... no es la primera vez que quedas herido, que tengo que venir a darte el desayuno en la cama y tú ...- respondió con otra larga sonrisa.

\- Ahhhhh si ya entendí ...- lo interrumpió en medio de su explicación desviando la mirada mientras que una ligero tono rojizo aparecía entre sus mejillas, Leo rió un poco otra vez.

\- Todo ese tiempo solo pensaba que te ponías así porque te incomodaba la situación, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en realidad ...- haciéndole otro gesto con los ojos y su sonrisa para que comprendiera.

\- Ni yo tampoco ...- dijo este aun evitando el contacto visual, pero en eso el ojiazul tomo su rostro y lo volteó para que lo viera de frente.

\- Pero dime ... ¿eso fue antes o después de que te enamoraras de mí? ...- cosa que hizo sonrojar más al otro.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues preguntando esas cosas? ¡no sé! ...- replicó fastidiado.- ... n-no sé ni siquiera como o por qué comenzó todo, solo pasó ¿okay? ...- le incomodaba que le preguntaran de ese asunto, de como este tortuga temperamental se pudo haber fijado en su propio hermano de pronto, no quería regresar a ese extraño y confuso pasado para él.

\- Okay ...- respondió aun con su sonrisa graciosa.- pero si quieres saber la verdad ... - acercándose hacia su rostro.- ... ahora que lo recuerdo bien, pienso que te veías muy lindo con tu rostro así ... ese color rojizo te resaltaba bien la cara ... - y juntando su pequeña nariz con la de él mientras que el ojiverde lo veía aun con fastidio por lo incómodo de su respuesta y con el rostro ruborizado, de pronto escucharon unas risas venir desde la puerta.

Ambos voltearon a ver sorpresivos el origen de esas carcajadas y se encontrar con nadie más que sus hermanos de naranja y morado que reían divertidos en la entrada.

Raph de pronto dejo salir un pequeño gruñido de molestia al ver que sus hermanos habían contemplado tal cursi escena, ¿que rayos hacen ahí? ¿quien los invitó en primer lugar? pensaba el ojiverde fastidiado, que Leo le estuviera dando de comer tampoco ayudaba.

\- Oh, no tienen que parar por nosotros, vamos Leo cuéntanos más acerca de como era Raph hahaha ...- pidió el menor sin evitar que se le escapara otra fuerte risotada junto con la de Donatello cosa que hizo que el de rojo se irritará todavía más.

Este quiso levantar su puño en forma de amenaza, pero el de azul se lo impidió haciendo que la baje de nuevo mientras le hacía una señal de negación.

\- No les hagas caso ...- le dijo par que se calmase mientras que este sacaba la cuchara del tazón disponiéndose a darle otro bocado del cereal, el ojiverde dejó salir un suspiro y tranquilizó su ira cuanto pudo en ese momento, aceptó la cucharada de comida entretanto que sus hermanos se echaban otras risas.

\- ¡Ustedes dos son en serio una ternura! ... ¡miren lo lindos que se ven! ... - intervino el pequeño de nuevo divertido haciéndole un ligero gesto al de morado.

\- Ciertamente es un tierno momento, el amor esta en el aire~... awww Leo ¿tú en serio hiciste el desayuno solo para Raphael? ... ¿que hay de nosotros o de tí? ...- preguntó el genio intentando aguantarse otra risa.

\- Hasta donde llega el amor~ ...- añadió el menor con un tono fingido y de burla a la vez, luego otra fuerte carcajada se les vino, aun así a Leo no le parecía importan mucho solo los estaba ignorando, tenía la mejillas un tanto sonrojadas por lo que su hermano había mencionado aunque acompañado con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba incómodo pero de una manera que le hacía sentirse algo bien.

\- ¿Crees que luego los podríamos ver cocinado pasteles y galletitas juntos? ...- preguntó de nuevo el de morado algo burlón al de naranja aunque también para que los escuchen sus otros hermanos.

\- ¡Oh oh! ¡podremos ver a Raph con un delantal! ¡y se darán de comer el uno al otro! Hahahaha ...- se bufó el de naranja soltando otra gran risa que casi no se pudo mantener en pie, eso ya era el colmo.

\- ¡Okay ya me cansé! ¡¿por qué no me lo dices más de cerca Mikey?! ...- gritó muy sonrojado precipitándose un poco de la cama, estaba que se le salía el humo por la furia, quería pararse y darle una buena tunda al de pecas.

\- Raph ... ya ...- su pareja trataba que se calme poniéndole las manos en sus hombros.

\- Ay no es para que te molestes así, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta ... ese color rojizo de tu cara ... si te resalta bien ¡hahaha! ...-

\- Pffff ...- Donnie no pude evitar la risotada que soltó luego de lo que dijo el de naranja

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ...- gritó más fuerte amenazándolo de vuelta con el puño, su rostro estaba muy ruborizado con ese característico color rojo que pintaba todas sus mejillas, se le era muy notorio.

Leo lo calmaba para que no se hiciera daño tratando torpemente de bajarse de la cama.

\- Chicos será mejor que ya se vayan ...- les pidió este antes de alguien saliera herido y no precisamente el de rojo, este sería capaz de irse a rastras con tal de lograr darles unos cuantos golpes.

Se puso de pie para llevarse a sus hermanos de ahí, pero el esbelto lo detuvo levantando ambas manos.

\- Oh ya entendimos Leo ... veo que necesitan más "privacidad" ...- haciendo un entrecomillas a la última palabra junto con una sonrisa algo pícara, luego el mismo cerró la puerta llevándose a su hermano menor, aún así otras risas se escucharon al otro lado de esta.

Obviamente esos dos tenía que empezar con sus fastidiosas y típicas bromas de pareja tarde o temprano, era inevitable, reían al ver como era que se comportaban estos a veces ahora que estaban juntos, era muy divertido poder molestarlos por eso cada vez que podían.

Por un momento el de naranja paró de reír, pero únicamente para poder tener la oportunidad de contemplar mejor la risa del quelonio de morado, su tierna risa que le alegraba su corazón enamorado, que lo derretía con tan solo ver ese espacio entre sus dientes que lo hacía ver incluso más espléndido según el pecoso.

Quizás para otros ese diastema solo sería un mala distorsión de su sonrisa para no para él, todo lo contrario, se le hacía tan dulce de esa manera, era más bien una parte muy linda en él, lo llenaba de mucha felicidad verlo así de animado, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan irresistible Donatello? ¡debes parar!

Este todavía riendo un poco por lo sucedido se dirigía a la cocina, al ver que su hermano se quedaba atrás lo llamó.

\- Oye ... ¿no vas a venir a desayunar? ...- volteándose a verlo.

\- ¡Si ya voy! ...- contestó casi de inmediato para no parecer tan distraído, si bien varias cosas habían cambiado en la guarida otras no, el pequeño aún desistía de sus sentimiento hacia el de morado del todo, un nuevo enamoramiento ya era muy presente en la guarida, de nuevo.

\- Si pudiera ponerme de pie, te juro que ya les hubiera dado una ...- decía Raphael mientras su pareja regresaba al lado suyo, mas este no dejó que terminara con su amenaza.

\- No te pongas así Raph ... la verdad aun deberíamos estar agradecidos de que se lo han tomado de la mejor manera posible ...- le explicó.

\- Sí, pero eso no quita que sean unos pesados ... - protestó este haciendo un puchero.

\- Oh vamos, sabes que veías venir esto ... solo están bromeando, no tienes por que molestarte tanto ...-

\- ¡Lo dices por que casi ninguna broma es exclusivamente para ti! ...- se quejó levantando la voz..

\- ¿Te refieres a esa otra vez que Mikey dijo que ahora usarías una bandana rosa? hahaha ...- este tampoco pudo aguantarse la risa luego de decir eso, pero a su pareja no le causó ni una pizca de gracias.- ... Haha ... Ehemm perdón ... ¿por qué mejor no solo terminas de desayunar eh? …- cambiándole el tema mientras le levantaba una cucharada de cereal de manera sonriente aunque el ojiverde lo continuaba mirando fastidiado.- … solo di "Ahhh" Raphie … ahhh ~ …- abría la boca como demostración a lo que quería que hiciera.

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? … ¿2? … - detestaba enormemente que lo trataran como un crío.

\- ¿Entonces ya no quieres comer? …- la verdad aún tenía hambre, ya sabía que por sí mismo no podría hacerlo así que dejó de hacerse el orgulloso y abrió su boca con desánimo por fin.- … eso pensé …- contestó con un gesto complaciente y dándole una cucharada del cereal aunque Raphael ya no estaba disfrutándolo como hace rato, de todas maneras bocado por bocado se fue terminando lo que había en el tazón

Al igual que las tostadas y los huevos revueltos que su pareja le sirvió después, terminándolo todo con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

\- Yyyyyy ¡listo! ...- quitando el vaso de su boca, y limpiándola con una servilleta.

\- Justo lo que necesitaba, le pusiste mucha sal a tus huevos ...- quejándose al final.

\- Oye te traje el desayuno, eso es lo importante ... no seas desagradecido ...- le respondió con cierta seriedad.

\- Heh me parece algo increíble que no hayas explotado la cocina entera luego de eso ...- alargando una sonrisa atrevida, entretanto Leo se ponía de pie para poner todos las cosas en la bandeja.

\- Pues ... creo que solo tuve suerte ...- dijo sonriendo de igual forma.- ... Ya debo irme, el entrenamiento comenzara pronto, te veo luego ¿ok Raphie? ...- se alistaba para llevarse la fuente consigo.

\- Si si ... pero ¿me haces un favor? ¿podrías dejar de llamarme Raphie? suena algo cursi, solo dime Raph como siempre lo haz hecho ...- no sabía porque al mayor se le había dado por llamarlo con tal apodo desde ya hace un par de días, ya le estaba empezando a colmar su paciencia.

Su compañero se le quedó mirando por un par de segundos hasta que por fin contestó.

\- Claro ... Raphie ~ ...- añadiendo un risa un poco burlona luego haciendo que el de rojo deje salir un quejido de cansancio por su irritante respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes? ... a veces solo haces que te odie ... y mucho ...- dijo con su mirada cansada mientras que el de azul paraba de reír.

\- Si, lo sé ... pero la verdad es divertido hacerte enojar ...- pero de todas formas Raphael tan solo deformó un poco su gesto para hacer notar su dentadura en señal de más fastidio, Leonardo carcajeó un par de veces después de eso y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de irse.- Adiós, descansa ... Raphie hahaha - aun no podía evitar reírse, este cerró la puerta y abandonó el cuarto dejando de nuevo en la soledad al de rojo.

\- Ese idiota ... - lo insultó al estar ya fuera de su alcance auditivo.- ... en verdad que lo odio ...- repitió otra vez.- ... Lo odio ... odio ... _odio_ ... - escuchó un eco dentro de su cabeza al terminar de decir tales palabras, cosa que lo empezó a poner en un extraño estado reflexivo.- Si lo odio ... odio a Leonardo ... hmmm ¿lo odio? ... no sé si recuerdo la primera vez que dije eso ... si no me equivoco, fue cuando ... -

_..._

_\- Y la sala puede estar por acá ... oh oh ¡y que esta sea la cocinita! ...- con entusiasmo gritaba una tortuguita de ojos celestes como el bello cielo y cara bañada de pecas frente a una caja casi tan grande como él, en ella estaba escrito, aunque de forma poco agraciada, la frase: Hogar, Dulce Hogar._

_La verdad su caligrafía era a duras penas legible, pero no se le podía culpar en cierto modo, tan solo contaba con unos 5 años de edad, y lo había escrito por su propia cuenta, se sentía más bien orgulloso por eso._

_\- Mikey no puedes poner la cocina allí, ese es el patio de juegos ...- replicó el chiquitín que estaba a su costado quien poseía unos ojos color rojo cobrizo y su característico espacio entre sus dientes delanteros._

_\- Verdad ...- contestó con su aguda voz.- ... pues que ... ¡esa! ... sea la cocina ...- corrigió con un sonriente gesto._

_\- Ese es el baño ...- dijo el otro cruzando los brazos._

_\- Owwww ...- se quejó decepcionado, necesitaba poner la parte de la cocina era algo indispensable para él, estaba mirando de nuevo la caja en busca de otro lugar hasta que cerca de allí paso otra tortuguita también.- ... ¡Raph! ¡oye Raph! ... - se le hizo un poco difícil pronunciar bien la "R" hace no mucho que comenzó a practicar con esa consonante._

_\- ¿Qué? ...- respondió algo brusco un pequeño Raphael._

_\- Estamos jugando a la casita ¡ven! ...- le dijo con entusiasmo._

_\- Haha ¡ese juego es para bebés! ...- Donnie y Mikey se miraron algo confundidos por su respuesta, parece que se creía ya muy mayor, si todavía eran unos infantes._

_\- ¡Vamos Raph! ... Yo voy a ser el papá y el Donnie será el hijo ... - trató de insistirle señalando al de ojos cobrizo._

_\- No se dice así, no se dice el Donnie, solo Donnie ...- corrigió a su hermanito aunque no le prestó atención._

_\- ¡Tú puedes ser la mamá!_

_\- ¡Yo no quiero ser la mamá! ...- gritó con furia._

_\- Hmmm ...¿la tía? ...- modificó un poco asustado poniendo uno de sus deditos en su boca._

_\- ¡NO! ¡Te dije que era para bebés! ...- refunfuñó una vez más y se retiro de allí caminando al sofá de la sala para ver que había en la tele, los niños ya simplemente encogieron los hombros y decidieron continuar._

_\- Oye Mikey ¿te acuerdas de la lata que Raph encontró la otra vez? ...- le preguntó la tortuga mayor._

_\- ¡Si! ...- respondió el otro._

_\- Pues ...- el pequeñín de ojos cobrizos sacó entonces su nuevo invento de su escondite para sorprender al otro, parecía ser una lata de sopa vacía y pintada cosa que tenía dibujado unas ventanas, tenía cuatro ruedas y una antena moviéndose por un lado, todo daba señal que se trataba de una especie de auto de juguete._

_El niño de pecas aplaudió emocionado al verlo, su hermano colocó el pequeño vehículo en el piso y como para asombrar aún más al menor sacó un control remoto y con un único botón puso en marcha a su invento. Al otro quelonio le brillaron los ojos por tal maravilla, a sus cortos 5 años Donatello ya comenzaba a dejar boquiabiertos a algunos con su ingenio._

_Comenzó a perseguir el auto sacando unas carcajadas para atraparlo mientras que el otro lo controlaba para que no la atrapara entre risas también._

_El juguete fue avanzando lo suficientemente lejos como para que llegara al sofá, justo donde se encontraba el pequeño ojiverde, este al escuchar un golpe en la parte de abajo del mueble agachó su cabeza para darse con la sorpresa que aquella lata que encontró ahora se veía genial con su nuevo pintado y con rueditas._

_Antes de que Mikey lo alcanzara para levantarlo el auto volvió a avanzar de retorno, ¡y es a control remoto! pensó el niño. "Debo tenerlo" fue lo que se le vino luego a la mente infantil de este._

_El menor lo seguía persiguiendo muy divertido hasta que algo detuvo el camino del juguete, unos pies muy firmes, el oji-celeste levantó la vista encontrándose con su hermano mayor y su penetrante mirada, le causaba mucho escalofrío, eso ayudó a que Raphael cogiera el carrito con facilidad, pero en eso vino corriendo la otra tortuga que controlaba el invento._

_\- ¡Oye eso es mío! ...- dijo con cierto enojo._

_\- Yo encontré la lata así que no ... es mío.- contestó el ojiverde sonriente._

_\- P-pero ... - mostrando un ligero puchero, tenía temor de enfrentársele.- ... ¡No, yo lo hice! ¡es mío! ...- aunque de todas forma lo hizo, quería defender lo suyo._

_\- ¿Qué? ... ¡Oye! ...- y comenzaron a jalonearse el juguete, Donnie de una lado y el ojiverde del otro._

_\- ¡Ya suéltalo, lo vas a romper! ... - gritaba el pequeño genio._

_\- ¡No quiero! ¡Es mío! ¡tú suéltalo cerebrito! ...- lo jalaba más para su lado._

_\- ¡Qu-que es mío! ...- replicó el de ojos cobrizo haciendo lo mismo._

_\- ¡Que no!_

_\- ¡Que sí!_

_\- ¡No!_

_\- ¡Sí!_

_\- ¡Que lo sueltes!_

_Y así la pelea continuaba, por momentos parecía que Raph ya estaba apunto de arrebatársela, pero el otro ponía mucha resistencia para no soltarlo aunque con temor de que se fuera a romper._

_\- ¡Ya no se peleen! ...- el menor de los tres quiso interponerse sosteniendo al ojiverde por atrás para que parara con la fea riña._

_\- ¡Quítate enano! ...- dándole una patada al chiquitín que lo aventó un par de metros atrás y cayendo de espaldas._

_\- ¡Mikey! ...- gritó asustado Donatello._

_\- ¡Suéltalo ... Ya! ...- por fin pudo arrebatárle el juguete al genio que se distrajo por el susto, él también cayó hacia atrás pero este lo hizo sobre el mando que terminó destrozado por su peso._

_El pequeño Migueángel se quedó muy asustado en el suelo observando todo mientras sus ojitos se le comenzaban a poner muy vidriosos temblándole los labios, eso solo podía ser índice de una cosa._

_\- ¡Whaaaaaaa! ...- un fuerte chillido se comenzó a escuchar de este, aun así al mayor parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, solo veía con alegría el auto al quitárselo de las manos a su hermano._

_Donnie miraba muy entristecido como los trozos del control estaban esparcidos al rededor de este, también quería ponerse a llorar en ese instante ya se le comenzaban a brillar los ojos, los cerró con impotencia y justo antes de hacerlo se hizo presente la tortuga que faltaba._

_\- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué llora Mikey? ...- vino corriendo el niño de ojos azules, el menor que aun continuaba lloriqueando con hartas ganas señalo casi de inmediato al abusivo de ojos verdes._

_Un muy joven Leonardo le impregnó un severa mirada al culpable, luego fue corriendo a ayudar al pequeño de pecas levantándolo del piso._

_\- Ya cálmate Mikey ... - le secaba sus lágrimas pero este solo seguía.- ... ¿Qué paso? ...- preguntó de nuevo._

_\- ... Raphael ...- ante esto el mencionado volteó a ver molesto al genio al atreverse siquiera a delatarlo.- él ... él me quitó mi carrito ... es mío, yo lo inventé ...- terminó de acusarlo limpiándose los ojos y la nariz._

_El mayor volvió a posar su mirada amenazadora en su hermano ojiverde._

_\- Entrégaselo Raph ...- dijo muy serio._

_\- Este juguete es mío, yo encontré la lata ...- se defendió._

_\- ¡Dásela ahora! ... - no pudo resistirse a estar sereno por más tiempo por lo que subió el volumen de su voz._

_\- ¿Quién va a obligarme? ...- contestó confiado, Leo se le abalanzó tomando el brazo donde sostenía el auto con una mano, el otro intentaba zafarse, pero le era muy complicado, estaba por darle una patada, mas el ojiazul lo detuvo con su otro brazo._

_Cogió con firmeza su brazo y le dio la vuelta aplicándole una llave que lo postró en el suelo, luego se sentó encima de su caparazón, era una técnica que había visto a su padre hacer._

_\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡bájate Leo! ...- gritó desesperado, esa táctica era muy dolorosa, aun así este no quería soltar el juguete._

_\- ¡No hasta que le des a Donnie su carrito! ...- todavía no soltaba su brazo._

_\- ¡Claro que no! ...- contestó sin ceder, el mayor en eso le dobló más el brazo de Raphael, este pataleó de dolor, pero no quería perder su auto de juguete y menos dejarse vencer por uno de sus hermanos._

_El menor que ya estaba siendo ayudado por medio de un abrazo de parte del genio, ahora veía algo divertido la escena en donde el ojiverde estaba sometido ante la fuerza del mayor._

_Raph ya no podía aguantar más así que puso aun lado su orgullo y cedió soltando por completo el juguete._

_\- ¡Ahhh! ... ¡está bien, esta bien, me rindo! ¡Ya bájate! ...- chilló casi entre lágrimas, su hermano obedeció su pedido y lo soltó, ya tenía lo que buscaba._

_El ojiazul le entregó el carrito a su hermano genio, que si bien ya no había mando por lo menos se hizo justicia._

_\- ¡Leo eres nuestro héroe! ...- dijo el pecoso abrazando a su salvador, Donnie también hizo lo mismo._

_Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando Raphael se levantó del suelo, aun con el brazo adolorido, pero miraba toda la escena al frente de él, al ver a sus tres hermanos, muy en especial al de ojos azules._

_Algo se quebró dentro de este luego de eso, algo que iba a perdurar por mucho más desde ese día, un sentimiento de intenso rencor comenzaba nacerle en lo más profundo de su ser, cerraba los puños con fuerza cuando ahora era él quien debía aguantar su impotencia, un desprecio hacia el mayor de sus hermanos se había forjado desde aquella ocasión._

_\- Te odio Leonardo ... te odio _

_..._

**_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado debajo tuyo, en tus sombras?_**

\- Fue humillante ... - dijo al terminar de recordar ese día.

\- ... no solo tuve que rebajarme hasta el grado de dejarme vencer por ti ... sino que desde esa vez tuve que acostumbrarme a la idea de que te convertirías en el héroe de todos, en el que sabía que hacer en todo momento, el niño bueno, eso claro me dejaría el pase libre para ser el chico malo de la película, el abusivo ... bueno ya me acostumbré bastante a esa fama ahora, pero ... esa vez no pude evitar maldecirte de por vida, de empezar a sentir mucho rencor, me hacías quedar tan mal, echando en cara más de mis defectos, en serio que te odiaba por eso ... además ... sigo diciendo que ese carro de juguete era en parte mío ... - recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada soltando un largo suspiro.

Entretanto Leonardo ya había avanzado hasta la cocina a dejar todos los trastes de la bandeja, cuando se hizo presente en la habitación, el menor lo recibió con una pequeña burla.

\- Miren quien ya vino ... Raph disfrutó mucho de su comida ¿eh? se nota~ ...- riéndose al final, este se encontraba frente a la cocina con una sartén en la mano preparando ricos panqueques, el de bandana morada al escuchar la broma se cubrió la boca para no escupir lo que le había servido el de pecas.

El mayor estaba algo sonrojado aunque solo se puso a lavar los trastes con indiferencia.

\- ¿Es que ustedes no se van a cansar de molestar? saben como se pone Raph con eso ...- dijo de repente el de azul.

\- Hahaha lo siento Leo, es que ... aun me parece divertido que ahora Raphael y tú sean ... "pareja" tienes que admitir que es gracioso tan solo con decirlo Pffff ...- el menor se aguantaba la risa de nuevo.

\- Suena como una clase de broma si me preguntan ... aunque una algo predecible ¿saben?.- añadió el genio luego de pasar la comida.

\- ¡Don! ...- el ojiazul protestó con rubor mas resaltante en su rostro, provocando en su hermano de morado una ligera carcajada.

\- Oh esta bien, esta bien ... perdón, vaya Leo no te precipites tanto, sabes que solo estamos jugando con ustedes ... además recuerdo que hacían lo mismo conmigo, solo les devuelvo el favor ...- contestó con cierto descaro este mientras le daba otra mordida a su desayuno con el tenedor, el mayor solo se digno a verlo algo irritado y con el rostro sonrosado mientras acababa de lavar, al hacerlo se sentó en la mesa también para que su hermanito le sirviera los panqueques que terminaba de cocinar.

\- Ahí tienes chico enamorado ... - dijo el menor poniéndole su desayuno en un plato, el otro solo agradeció algo cansado por lo que dijo.- ... no es por ofender ni nada, pero ... ¿Qué tanto le ves a Raph? ¿Por qué lo escogiste a él? ... quiero decir ¡es Raph! hahaha ... - Leonardo le hizo una pequeña pausa con la mano pues estaba empezando a probar su comida, luego habló.

\- Es un poco complicado responderte a eso ... aunque solo te digo que quizás esa persona especial está más cerca de lo que te imaginas, solo tienes que fijarte bien ...- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y dando otro bocado a los panqueques después.

Mikey paró sus burlas sorprendiéndose con tal contestación, ya no dijo nada más y solo se sirvió su desayuno callado sentándose al lado del mayor, sin duda había identificado lo que dijo con su situación, pero quizás o al menos eso quería creer, si estaba en lo cierto, tu otra mitad podría estar tan cerca tuyo, mas no te das cuenta de aquello.

En la habitación de Raphael todavía se encontraba inundado en sus pensamientos, acordándose de todas esas ocasiones que maldijo con odio al mayor de sus hermanos desde temprana edad, con su brazo izquierdo tomaba el final de su antifaz haciendo memoria de algún acontecimientos importante, de la nada posó su mirada sobre la punta de esta con detenimiento.

\- Tsss bandana rosa, ya verá ese Mikey ...- esa pista fue suficiente, porque de pronto otro recuerdo inundó su mente como hace rato.

_..._

_\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ...- preguntó un pequeño quelonio de ojos celestes._

_\- Por última vez ... no lo sé, Mikey ...- respondió el otro niño ojiazul que estaba a su mano derecha._

_\- ¿Donnie? ...- preguntó nuevamente al hermano que le seguía._

_\- Tampoco sé ...- levantando los hombros._

_\- ¿Raph tú sabes? ...- interpeló otra vez._

_\- ¡No! ... ¡y ya deja de preguntar lo mismo! ...- dijo con fastidio el nombrado._

_\- Shhh ¡no hagan ruido! ...- los regañó el mayor para que guardaran silencio._

_\- ¡Yo no estoy haciendo ruido! ¡tú estás haciendo ruido! ...- se defendió el ojiverde-_

_\- ¡Shhh!_

_\- No tú ¡Shhhh!_

_\- ¡Deja de hacer eso, Raph!_

_\- ¡No quiero! ¡Shhh! ¡Shhhh! ¡Shhhhhh!_

_\- ¡Ya Shhh!_

_\- ¡Shhh!_

_\- ¡Shhh!_

_\- ¡Shhh!_

_\- ¡Shhh!_

_\- ¡SCHHHHHH! ...- todos voltearon a ver al causante de esa fuerte onomatopeya, se trataba del menor que estaba al final de ellos.- Hahaha que gracioso ¡Schhh! ¡Schhh! haha ...- reía este poniéndose uno de sus deditos a la mitad de los labios, en eso apareció su padre._

_\- Muy bien hijos míos, quizás se pregunten por qué los llamé hoy aquí ...- habló la rata parándose al frente de sus pequeños con las manos detrás._

_\- ¡Si! ...- contestó con impaciencia el niño pecoso._

_\- Bueno, la espera ha terminado, ahora sabrán la razón ...- le respondió su sensei._

_\- ¡¿Nos dará algo?! ...- preguntó aun emocionado, el maestro rió suavemente al ver el entusiasmo de su hijo._

_\- Así es Miguelángel ...- lo cual todos sus hijos se alegraron igual._

_\- ¡¿Un regalo especial?! ...- gritó de vuelta el ojiceleste._

_\- Sí._

_\- ¿Juguetes? ...- habló imaginándose feliz lo grandioso que sería eso._

_\- No._

_\- Owwww_

_\- ¿Una kata nueva? ...- intervino Leonardo con una sonrisa, siempre le gustaba aprender lecciones de su padre._

_\- No._

_\- Owwww_

_\- ¿Libros? ...- preguntó entusiasmado el pequeño con el diastema, aunque los demás lo vieron como bicho raro luego de eso.- ¿Que? ...- su padre solo tornó a reírse de todas las opciones erróneas que le dieron sus hijos._

_\- No Donatello_

_\- ¿Qué es sensei? ...- dijo por fin el quelonio de ojos verde tóxico._

_\- Hijos, en estos largos meses han demostrado actitud, destreza, energía, capacidad y voluntad en su entrenamiento, eso me llevó a pensar en entregarles algo que hará que los motive más, ya es hora de que se vean como ninjas de verdad ...- mientras sacaba de detrás de su espalda unas retazos de tela coloridas, sus jóvenes estudiantes al verlo se quedaron en shock por un momento contemplándola, era algo totalmente simbólico para un guerrero._

_\- ¡¿Bandanas ninja?! ...- preguntó el menor admirándola más, sus hermanos también lo hacían, muy en especial el que tenía un temperamento no tan calmado, lo llenó de mucha ilusión en su mente infantil._

_\- Exactamente_

_\- ¡Whoaaa! ...- pronunciaba muy ansioso._

_\- Hijo, veo que eres el más emocionado, tú serás el primero ... ven acá ... - dijo la rata a lo que su pequeño discípulo se puso de pie casi de inmediato y se arrodilló frente a su maestro._

_\- Miguelángel, te entrego esta bandana porque has demostrado tener energía y optimismo durante tu entrenamiento, todavía debes concentrarte y no distraerte demasiado en tu formación, pero tu actitud alegre y entusiasta te harán crecer como ninja ...- y le colocaba un corto antifaz de color naranja._

_\- ¡Yupi! ... ¡ya soy un ninja de verdad! ... ¡Booyakasha! ...- declaraba con felicidad el niño alzando los brazos._

_\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ...- preguntó el de morado refiriéndose a ese extraño término con confusión__._

_\- ¡No lo sé, pero suena genial! ¡Gracias papá! ...- y le daba un abrazo, aunque Mikey perdiera la compostura de la seriedad del momento su padre no se atrevió a no corresponderle su cariñoso gesto tampoco le podía decir que todavía faltaba un largo camino por recorrer en su trayectoria, así que solo tornó por reírse_

_\- Donatello, tú eres el siguiente ...- continuó el sensei mientras el que ya tenía su cinta puesta regresaba a su lugar, el mencionado hizo lo mismo que el anterior y se arrodilló en frente de su padre._

_\- Hijo, esta bandana representa lo mucho que tu inteligencia e ingenio te han ayudado en tu entrenamiento, por eso te la otorgo, posees una mente bastante creativa Donatello a tan temprana edad, vas a llegar muy lejos, prosperarás ...- poniéndole su bandana que por obras del destino era morado, específicamente lo que este color significa._

_\- Whoa ... gracias maestro Splinter ...- agradeció este haciendo una reverencia con una gran sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, luego regresó a su sitio también y continuaba admirando las tiras de su nuevo antifaz._

_\- Pfff el morado es para niñitas Donnie ...- le dijo el de ojos verdes._

_\- ¡C-claro que no! ...- reprochó frunciendo el ceño y en susurro._

_\- Leonardo ...- pronunció después el maestro, haciendo callar a los dos infantes._

_\- Hai ...- ya no fue necesario que le diga más, el mayor sabía que era su turno ahora, por lo que se inclinó al igual que sus hermanos._

_\- Te entrego esta bandana debido a que me has demostrado que posees la responsabilidad, disciplina y voluntad suficiente como para merecerla, todas esas cualidades harán de ti un ninja admirable, Leonardo...- mientras le colocaba a este un antifaz de un lindo color azul._

_\- Es un gran honor, sensei ...- contestaba el pequeño haciéndole una reverencia a su padre, aunque debía de comportarse luego se tocaba la cara y la punta de su antifaz entusiasmado por su nuevo regalo, por dentro la emoción estaba que lo comía como a todo niño obviamente._

_Este tomaba asiento en su lugar al lado de la tortuga temperamental, lo curioso es que este lo veía de forma disimulada con cierto fastidio, como si le molestara su tan sola presencia o el hecho que ya tenga su bandana nueva y él aun no, pero muy pronto eso cambiaría._

_\- Hijo, tú eres el último ...- anunció el sensei al de ojos verdes, el susodicho se pudo de pie y fue a reclamar lo que sus otros hermanos ya gozaban._

_\- Raphael tengo el placer de otorgarte esta bandana, su color te representa a la perfección, un niño con una gran fortaleza y fuerza, no solo física si no interior, sin lugar a duda dotas de mucho poder, eso te ayudará a forjarte como un espléndido ninja, solo debes utilizarlo de buen manera, así serás imparable, no tendrás límites ... "serás el mejor" ...- le colocaba una cinta de un resplandeciente rojo._

_Las palabras de su padre lo llenaron de orgullo, sintió que fue más relevante a comparación de que lo que le dijo a los demás, eso lo emocionó muchísimo, alzó un poco el pecho con vanidad, le gustaba demasiado destacar y llamar la atención de los demás con sus habilidades, y más echarlos en cara al de azul ahora, por dentro solo pensaba: _

_\- ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Ha! ¡toma eso Bobonardo! ¡soy el color rojo! ¡de todos es el más importante, ¿sino por que me lo dio el sensei? ¡eso es porque soy el mejor! ...- creo que demasiadas caricaturas en donde se veía el claro estereotipo que el integrante de color rojo del grupo era el líder siempre o el protagonista, le habían nublado su mente de ideas erróneas, que todo giraba en torno a él_

_\- ¿No tienes nada que decir Raphael? ...- preguntó su padre levantando la ceja, el niño se puso de pie ante esto._

_\- ¡No le voy a fallar sensei! ¡Le prometo ser el mejor! ¡el mejor de todos! ...- de manera indirecta iba para el de bandana azulada, el maestro solo reaccionó con una amable sonrisa._

_\- Ese es mi pequeño ... _

* * *

_Cuatro tiernas tortugas seguían en pleno entrenamiento, haciendo calentamientos previos, aprendiendo técnicas básicas, todo aun a punta de la fuerza bruta, tenían que mejorar el dominio de sus movimientos y golpes si querían tener el privilegio de que su maestro les otorgara una arma ninja._

_Y eso es lo que un quelonio de actitud inquieta y temperamental deseaba más que nada, practicaba en un lado del salón dándole golpes y patadas a un saco de arena._

_Se sentía realmente fornido con tan solo darle puñetazos sin compasión a esa pobre bolsa que no se podía defender de este, en unos de sus golpetazos sacudió con bastante brusquedad el saco que casi le doblaba el tamaño._

_El pequeño de ojos verdes se maravilló con su logro._

_\- ¡Si! ¡lo hice! ...- había batido su propio récord._

_\- ¡Woooow! ...- se oyó una voz asombrada, el vanidoso de Raphael se regocijó en silencio al escuchar tal admiración._

_\- ¡¿Me vio sensei?! ¡¿me vio?! ...- preguntaba este dando la vuelta en busca de la aprobación de su padre._

_\- Woow ¡Leo eres increíble! ...- esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, al voltearse por completo se dio cuenta de la cruda verdad, la voz asombrada provenía del menor de los cuatro, mas no eran hacia su persona, estaba junto al de ojos cobrizo mirando al de bandana azul que se encontraba abriendo las piernas 180 grados sobre dos pequeños bancos._

_\- ¿Cómo haces eso? ...- preguntó el niño genio igualmente sorprendido._

_\- Es solo práctica ...- contestó el de azul aun en modo de meditación, el pecoso se acercó más a él._

_Raphael observaba en silencio aun al otro lado del dojo, comenzaba a fruncir el ceño._

_\- Tsss ... gran cosa, yo también podría hacer eso ...- cruzaba los brazos tratando de no ver tal irritante escena para él._

_\- ¡Whoa! ¡¿ahora puedes romper algo?! ...- trataba de convencerlo moviéndolo el hombro y con una trozo de madera en mano._

_\- Mikey lo vas a desconcentrar ...- lo recriminó Donatello._

_\- Owwww ...- el niño de naranja se entristeció un poco, pero de un momento a otro, un rápido movimiento de Leonardo rompió aquel pedazo de madera en más de uno._

_Dejó al joven ninja de ojos verdes boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos._

_Sus otros hermanos se quedaron atónitos al presenciar esto, luego se escucharon unos aplausos, venían de un maestro rata que se acercó al grupo de niños._

_\- Te felicito Leonardo, tus avances son admirables y tus katas también han mejorado, presiento que si continúas así podrás recibir tu arma a elección muy pronto ..._

_\- Gracias sensei ...- contestó el niño de ojos azules haciendo su respectiva reverencia, y luego mostrando una amplia sonrisa, mientras que los otros dos lo ovacionaban._

_Raphael estaba expectante todavía, viéndolo todo desde su lado, con los puños apretados y los dientes rechinando, su mala envidia en su interior iba creciendo._

_Le chocó que no lo hayan notado y que por el contrario hayan admirado al equivocado según este._

_No optó más que por continuar pateando el saco de arena con la fuerza que su resentimiento le estaba dando._

...

**_\- __Desde que tengo memoria fuiste un dolor de cabeza para mí_**

\- Tenía una idea tan equivocada en ese entonces, me comí todas las palabras de Splinter creyendo que iba a ser tan fácil de lograr, que ya había trazado mi destino con solo ese discursito que me hizo a los 7 años, no me siento el mejor, para nada ... ni nunca me podía sentir así en realidad ...

\- ¡Hajime!

\- ¿Estás listo Leo? ...- preguntó el de morado.

\- Si es que es demasiado para ti, solo dínoslo, no queremos dañarte ...- añadió el de ojos celestes, ambos, el de morado y naranja, estaban rodeando al mayor con sus armas en mano, este aunque los escuchaba se mantenía muy sereno y quieto, con los dos ojos cerrados, tan solo desenvainó una de sus katanas lentamente.

\- Cuando quieran ...- les contestó, eso fue motivo a que de manera inmediata el menor saliera disparado a atacar con sus nunchakus.

Le estaba lanzando un ataque directo que el líder esquivó sin problema agachándose, ya en el piso estiró su pierna para tumbarlo, cosa que casi lo logra de no ser que este hizo una rápida voltereta para atrás para no caer vencido.

Seguido se le cruzó Donatello que le estaba dando un golpe con su bastón aunque como Leonardo ya lo venía venir se alejó pronto de este para responderle con un ataque de su katana que el genio eludió y defendió con su arma.

El mayor dio un ligero paso hacia atrás mirando de frente a su oponente, el de morado salió imparable para darle el golpe final y presintiendo que Mikey haría su presencia tarde o temprano y como así fue.

Al chocarse los dos con este aprovechó para atrapar la punta del nunchaku y enrollarlo con el Bo de Donnie y así poder tenderles una ágil trampa que los llevaría al suelo a ambos.

\- ¡Yame!

\- Au auu ...- se quejaba el ninja de pecas junto al otro que se sobaba la cabeza del dolor.

\- ¿Están bien los dos? ...- les tendió la mano a sus hermanos.

\- Me sorprendes Leo ...- contestó Donatello aceptando su ayuda.- ... regresas a entrenar luego de más de dos semanas y te ves como si no te hubiese pasado nada, hasta diría que mejor que antes ...- el mencionado rió ligeramente.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de brujería usas?! ...- intervino Mikey alterado.

\- No es brujería, solo ... estoy muy feliz que por fin regrese a entrenar eso es todo, me desperté con buenas energías hoy ...- ponía una mano en su cintura que aun se encontraba cubierta por el vendaje.

\- No ya en serio ... ¿es una clase de magia negra o algo, no? ...- insistió nuevamente, Leonardo rió de nuevo pero más fuerte, le daba gracia las cosas que su hermano se inventaba.

Splinter los veía a pocos metros de ahí con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía al igual que su hijo de por fin regresar al entrenamiento, aunque no estaba del todo seguro cuando aceptó su propuesta, ahora podía ver que era cierto lo que dicen, lo único que necesita uno para continuar es la voluntad misma, el dolor físico solo está en la mente, es algo psicológico, sin tu propia motivación no eres nada, y motivos son los que le sobraban a Leo.

\- ¿No quieren la revancha? ...- preguntó animado el mayor.

_..._

_El maestro roedor iba caminado al rededor de sus hijos anunciando algo importante._

_\- Viendo que ya todos son capaces de dominar los movimientos básicos que les enseñe, ahora pueden demostrarlo en una pelea, este es un combate entre ustedes, la última tortuga de pie será la vencedora ...- l__os niños escucharon claro las órdenes de su padre se pusieron en posición de ataque._

_\- ¡Hajime! _

_Raphael fue el primero en salir al combate, iba furioso a patear a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, cosa que hizo primero con Mikey, que ni con sus golpes y katas que aprendió le pudo hacer frente._

_Mientras tanto el mayor se las había arreglado para poder enfrentarse al joven genio que no tardó en caer también._

_Ya solo quedaba uno más a quien vencer._

_El niño ojiverde sabía que ahora le tocaba enfrentarse con su acérrimo rival, más la confianza le sobraba en ese momento._

_Leo lo veía con los ojos calmados desde su posición, este traía una pequeña correa, con la que cargaba ahora sus katanas que no hace mucho su padre se las había dado, parece que si estaba en lo cierto, al ser un discípulo muy eficaz, recibió su arma antes que todos._

_El de rojo le hizo una seña incitándole a que viniera para terminar con todo esto, Leonardo así lo hizo y s__e protegió de su primera patada con las dos manos, otros golpes y puñetazos fueron dados mientras aun era indeciso quien se llevaría la victoria, luego de otro gran choque, ambos se separaron para darse algo de tiempo._

_\- Tú vas a perder ... ahora ...- pensaba el quelonio temperamental asegurándose la batalla y saliendo disparado a esta, el de ojos azules que ya tenía una mano detrás, listo para sacar su katana, la desenvainó en el momento para darle un ataque._

_Raph esquivó este movimiento volteando su cuerpo, Leo no lo quería dañar con esta pues sabía que de todos modos lo iba a eludir, pero aprovechó su descuido de atención por unos segundos y le dio una patada sorpresiva desde abajo para que cayera._

_¡Yame!_

_\- ¡Genial Leo! ¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! ...- se escuchaban más ovaciones de parte de las otras tortugas, e_l maestro se acercó a los finalistas.

_\- Muy bien, al parecer, Leonardo es el vence-..._

_*Zas*_

_Proclamaba el sensei hasta que se encontraba en el piso no pudo aguantar siquiera que su padre pronunciara tal frase, la cólera se apoderó de él por unos segundos, todos hicieron un alto en seco ante lo que hizo._

_\- ¡Ha! ¡Te gané! ...- gritó a modo de victoria, había pateado en el estómago desde el suelo al de ojos azules que no pudo ludir el golpe que le tomó de sorpresa, cosa que lo llevó a quedar tirado un par de metros hacia atrás._

_\- ¡RAPHAEL! ...-un estruendoso grito del roedor inundó el dojo entero, su tono asustó al ojiverde que ya dejó de celebrar pobremente su triunfo_

_Los otros niños que aun se quedaron atónitos por la acción que hizo este, aunque fueron seguidamente a ayudar al mayor que prevalecía aun en el suelo._

_\- ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! ...- vociferó de nuevo haciendo sonar su bastón con fuerza, el mencionado no quiso contestar por algunos segundos, el miedo lo dejaba mudo, pero la mirada de su padre le decía que tenía que darle una respuesta._

_\- Yo ... y-yo gané ...- pronunció con timidez, no sabía si decirlo en tono de seguridad o duda._

_\- ¡No, no es así! ...- el infante retrocedió al escuchar de nuevo ese tono fuerte.- ... ¡tu hermano te venció limpiamente y lo golpeaste! ¡qué te pasó?!...- azotó su bastón nuevamente_

_\- Yo ... y-yo yo ... pero yo gané sensei ...- era lo único que podía decir jugando un poco con sus manitas._

_\- Raphael Hamato ...- dijo firme lo que hizo que el susodicho se pusiera tieso, cuando tus padres te llaman por tu nombre completo, nada bueno se avecina- ... me decepcionas, lo que hiciste va en contra de lo que te he enseñado ... la ira es un enemigo peligroso y tú dejaste que te controlara ...- el niño bajaba la cabeza con tristeza mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos, volteó por un momento a ver Leonardo que ya había sido levantado por sus otros hermanos._

_\- Pero ... pero ...- aun no se quería quedar del todo callado, cerró los puños con fuerza.- ...¡pero eso no es justo! ¡él ya tiene una arma y yo no! ¡no es justo! __¡no es justo! __...- señaló con furia al ojiazul, el maestro solo niega con la cabeza._

_\- Los ninjas siempre buscan la victoria en una batalla, no lo que es justo ...- sonó bastante crudo al momento que lo dijo, no sabía si ahora iba a entender algo de esto, pero necesitaba enterarse a pesar a su corta edad, el ojiverde no refutó de nuevo._

_Los niños también se quedaron mirando un poco asustados por su padre, cuando este se ponía severo, se ponía severo en serio._

_\- Ahora, quiero que le pidas disculpas a tu hermano ...- ordenó este._

_\- Pero, pero ...- quiso decir algo más, pero en vano._

_\- Ya nada de peros Raphael, discúlpate con Leonardo en este instante...- frunció más el ceño, el pequeño de rojo se lo comía la impotencia, debía de tragarse todo su orgullo y excusarse, avanzó hacia al mayor que lo veía con cierta seriedad y algo de miedo._

_\- ... Lo siento ... Leo ...- dijo en un tono bajo y tratando de no verle a los ojos._

_El de azul lo continuó mirando unos segundos con la misma mirada, aunque luego la cambió por una sonrisa de comprensión._

_\- No importa Raph, te perdono, sé que lo hiciste sin querer ...- dijo este mostrándose amable, sin embargo esa sonrisa en su cara solo le causaba más furia al otro, quería quitársela con otro golpe más. __¿Cómo puede ser así de bueno y comprensible a pesar de todo? eso le sacaba de quicio._

_\- Ve a tu habitación y piensa bien sobre lo que has echo, estás castigado ...- señaló la salida con seriedad para irse del lado de Leonardo, se veía un tanto injusto, el ojiverde no dijo ni una palabra más y dejó el dojo, llegando a su cuarto azotó su puerta de la impotencia_

_No podía evitar ponerse a sollozar en la cama, pareciera que todo el mundo estaba en su contra, él no tenía la culpa de todo ¿o si?_

_Solo lamentarse de la incapacidad de quedarse sin hacer nada más que solo derramar lágrimas sobre su almohada, decepción en parte, como se lo había mencionado su padre, por unos segundos ni el mismo supo lo que le sucedió al momento de patear a su hermano, se le nubló la mente y la ira actuó sin remordimiento._

_Aprieta la almohada con más intensidad y el cuerpo le comienza a temblar._

_\- *sniff* *sniff* L-leo *sniff* ... Leo te odio *sniff* ...- repetía entre sus llantos que continuaron por el resto de la tarde, quedándose dormido al final, no salió de su habitación hasta que oscureció._

_Al llegar la noche el maestro rata se había reunido con sus tres hijos en el sofá de la sala para ver la televisión, iba preguntando a sus pequeños que canal querían ver, aunque Mikey que estaba en las piernas de su padre, pedía los programas de televisión infantiles con muñecos disfrazados, Donnie que se encontraba a la derecha, pedía los canales con juegos de preguntas educativos. _

_Al final el sensei le dio la opción a Leonardo, que estaba sentado al otro lado y que aun no había dicho nada, este no estaba muy seguro de la desición que tomaría, se ponía un dedito en los labios mientras trataba de pensar, pero cuando su padre paró por un momento en un canal donde pasaban una especie de programa animado, el niño avisó._

_\- ¡Ese, ese! ...- dijo un poco emocionado apuntando en direción a la pantalla._

_\- ¿Ese es el programa que quieres? ...- preguntó el sensei._

_\- ¡Si! ...- contestó con felicidad y se puso al frente del televisor, sus hermanos no estaban del todo acuerdo con su opción, dieron un gran suspiro de cansancio, se veía bastante aburrido para ellos._

_\- "¡Pero capitán Ryan!"_

_\- "SLAP"_

_\- "¡NO! ¡dije que los sacaría de este planeta y es justo lo que voy a hacer, aun así sea lo último que haga!"_

_El pequeño estaba totalmente maravillado con sus palabras, hablaba como todo un líder ejemplar, desde esa vez la aspiración de Leo por ser como tal capitán y de que algún día lograra el liderazgo, comenzó a nacerle._

_La serie se llamaba "Héroes Espaciales"._

_Los otros dos quelonios no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, y aunque Leo había terminado pegado tal sanguijuela a la tele, poco a poco su pequeño cuerpo de niño le iba ganando junto con el arrasador cansanc, cosa que lo llevó a quedarse adormilado también._

_Splinter cargó con cuidado a sus hijos para devolverlos a sus respectivas habitaciones, lo que no vio aun es que el que faltaba, el cuarto, estaba sentado con miedo cerca de la sala observando atento a los demás, a lo lejos en silencio, pero con los ojos cristalinos. _

_Se sentía el más rechazado de por aquí, el que nadie se fijaba cuando hacía algo bien, solo cuando se equivocaba, "la oveja negra de la familia" y por eso se le debía mantener lejos, encerrado, tal animal o bestia._

_Limpió su carita llena de lágrimas para regresar a su cuarto, ya de todas formas era muy noche para él._

_Paso tras paso en la oscuridad, tal y como se sentía por dentro._

_\- ¿Raphael? ...- escuchó una voz que lo llamó cuando ya había llegado a la puerta, este volteó y efectivamente como lo predijo, era la de su maestro.- ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? ¿no puedes dormir? ...- preguntó acercándose a su hijo, este se quedó sin habla, quería serle indiferente, pero no podía, no sabía que decirle ahora, le invadía el miedo y los nervios._

_El menor solo sacudió la cabeza a modo de decir que sí, que no podía conciliar el sueño todavía, podía ser ya de noche y que todo esté a oscuras, pero Splinter veía con algo de claridad los ojos brillosos de su hijo que a pesar de habérselas secado, lo delataba._

_\- Ven acá ...- dijo, luego el niño le levantó los brazos moviendo sus deditos en señal que quería que lo cargara, cosa que su progenitor cumplió, levantándolo de forma cariñosa y llevándoselo a su habitación._

_Raphael se aferró con melancolía de las mangas de su kimono, no lo quería soltar, pero no lo soltaría, su calidez a pesar que lo hacían sentir más emocionalmente quebrantado, sus manos no se querían separar de este._

_El roedor lo seguía cargando hasta que llegaron adentro, lo fue bajando lentamente, para tristeza del menor, de sus brazos para echarlo dentro de su tibia cama, acomodaba bien la manta mientras lo tapaba con esta, el pequeño ojiverde aun no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, estaba mudo, todavía tenia temor de hablar, todavía prevalecía un poco de rencor en su corazón._

_\- Yo ...- mas esa ligera respuesta llamó de inmediato la atención de su sensei.- ... lo siento por lo que hice hoy ...- se limpió la nariz con su muñeca._

_\- Eso ya está en el pasado, preocúpate por el ahora ..- hizo una breve pausa para luego proseguir.- ... yo supongo que has reflexionado al respecto ... ya sabes que tu ira puede ser auto-destructiva... - Raph movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras cogía aun con pena los bordes de su manta, parece que deseaba esconderse debajo, el maestro se sentó al lado suyo._

_\- ¿Papá? ...- mencionó en tono muy bajo._

_\- ¿Si? ...- Raphael voltea ver en distintas direcciones antes de contestar._

_\- ¿Quién es su favorito? ...- preguntó con inocencia, su padre no entendía del todo bien a que se refería.- ...¿Quién es su hijo favorito? ¿a quién quiere más? ...- a lo poco que Splinter comprendió todo, soltó una risa leve._

_\- Hijo mío ...- tomando su mentón para verlo de frente.- ... yo no tengo preferencias con ninguno, los quiero a los cuatro por igual, cada uno es una pequeña bendición, un regalo que me dio la vida, cuatro hermosos regalos, cada uno es especial para mi, tal y como es, con defectos y todo ... lo que hago por ustedes es por su bien, todo es por su bien ... no quiero que nadie se sienta mal aquí ¿entendido? ...- sonriéndole con ternura, mientras que la mirada del pequeño aun demostraba un grado de desconsuelo.- ...te amo hijo, no dudes nunca de eso ...- terminó la frase, en eso el ojiverde por fin volteó ese gesto y cambiándola por una sonrisa, abrazó a su padre como si de un peluche gigante se tratase soltando una risa infantil._

_Ahora las mejillas del quelonio estaban ligeramente pintadas de un color rojizo._

_No porque sea un maestro estricto le quitaba su puesto como padre cariñoso y comprensivo, eso le gustaba resaltarle a sus hijos._

_\- Ya es hora de que duermas ...- pidió el roedor._

_\- Aun no tengo sueño ...- contestó este, se le habían subido los ánimos._

_\- ¿Aun no? ..- fingiendo una sorpresa.- ... Hmmm tal vez ... pueda arreglar eso ...- en eso afinó un poco la garganta._

_Raphael lo observó curioso._

_..._

_Yume Yume Meguru Aoi Inochi wa_

_(Los sueños que rodean nuestra vida, aunque los ignoremos)_

_Yura Yura nemuru Saia te no umi_

_(Suavemente permanecen adormilados en nuestros pensamientos)_

_Kaze monaku Hoshi monai_

_(No hay viento, no hay estrellas)_

_Kuraiyamini Mayottemo_

_(Perdido en la pura oscuridad, sin ver la luz)_

_Nakanaide Yumemireba_

_(Pero si no lloras y sigues soñando)_

_Itsuka wa Kaeruyo_

_(Quizás algún día, logres llegar a casa)_

_Hoshi Hoshi meguru Tooikioku wa_

_(Las estrellas que rodean nuestros recuerdos lejanos)_

_Yagate kuchiate Hikari no umi e_

_(En el inmenso mar lleno de luces brillantes)_

_..._

_Raphael soltó un insonoro bostezo para luego acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras inconscientemente cerraba los ojos, Splinter lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos y prosiguió._

_..._

_Tabinidete Goiwoshite_

_(Yendo en una travesía, enamorándome)_

_Sabishisani Kuroetemo_

_(Tengo miedo de mi soledad)_

_Itsumademo Wasurenai_

_(Nunca olvidaré estas cosas)_

_Madaminu Furusato_

_(Pero todavía debo regresar a mi hogar)_

_Yume Yume Meguru Aoi Inochi wa_

_(Los sueños que rodean nuestra vida, aunque los ignoremos)_

_Yura yura nemuru Saia te no umi_

_(Suavemente permanecen adormilados en nuestros pensamientos)_

_Hoshi Hoshi meguru Tooikioku wa_

_(Las estrellas que rodean nuestros recuerdos lejanos)_

_Yagate kuchiate hikari no umi e_

_(En el inmenso mar lleno de luces brillantes)_

_..._

_El maestro soltó un profundo suspiro al finalizar la canción, era una que había aprendido cuando aun vivía en Japón, contenía bastante de su vida pasada, esos inolvidables momentos que pasó cuando aun residía allí, aunque ahora tenía otra vida, otros nuevos problemas, criar a cuatro tortugas mutantes aun de condición tierna, es una tarea muy pesada, hacerte cargo de todo: sus necesidades, alimentos, salud, los mismo conflictos que pueden haber entre estos, y más. _

_A eso auméntale que también les debías de enseñar el arte del ninjustsu para que estos al crecer puedan valerse por si solos, ni que hablar cuando crezcan, oh la adolescencia, aun no has visto nada Splinter, los dolores de cabeza más fuertes y tormentosos que experimentarás aun te aguardan, sep en resumen era una vida peculiar y prácticamente complicada._

_Veía y acariciaba el rostro de su niño, se había quedado embelesado con su voz, que a pesar de no ser perfecta el tono melodioso fue lo que puso a dormir al ojiverde, no era una canción de cuna para ser exactos, pero hacía efecto igual que una. _

_\- Descansa mi pequeño ...- se acercó a su frente y la besó, en eso dejó la habitación mostrando un buen gesto al ir cerrando la puerta entretanto que el crío se quedó adormilado."_

_..._

**_\- Intentaba no ver la realidad, de no admitir mi derrota, sabía que podía superarte_**

\- Si recuerdo eso ...- dijo Raphael saliendo de su trance de su mente, se le notaba sonriente al hacer memoria de esa escena final en especial, fue uno de los momentos que estaba muy dentro suyo, algo que además no quería recapitular, por alguna razón no le traía siempre buenos recuerdos pues a los segundos cambió su sonrisa, estaba por evocarlo una vez más hasta que alguien se hizo presente de improvisto.

\- No se alarmen, Casey Jones ya está aquí nenes ...- proclamó un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro azotando la puerta del cuarto, seguido de él entró una chica pelirroja llevando su bolso (o mochila? whatever). estos iban yendo a la guarida de manera casi diaria, en muy gran parte para ver a Raphael.- ... Hola hermano ~ ¿qué cuentas? ...- le hizo una especie de saludo con un puño que el de rojo correspondió, aunque sea con su mano su mano izquierda.

\- Ehhh ¿los números? ...- contestó haciéndose el gracioso.- ... estar enyesado no trae muchas emociones ¿sabes?-

\- Ajá, y por eso estoy aquí ... - señalándose así mismo con vanidad.

\- Hey Raph~ ...- saludó la chica involucrándose entre los dos.- ... aquí están los cómics que pediste ...- sacando un par de ellos del bolso.

\- Gracias April ...- tomó las historietas con cuidado mientras veía la portada.

\- Esos son los últimos tomos que salieron ...- aclaró la joven de pecas.

\- ¡Si! Yo ya las leí ... ¡y no creerás lo que pasará con ...! - Raph le tapó la boca de inmediato.

\- ¡No me digas el final! ...- dijo algo irritado.

\- ¿Hay algo más que necesites para que te sientas más cómodo?...- preguntó la pelirroja mostrándose amable.

\- Nahh así estoy bien ...- contestó con relajo, aunque la verdad no le agradaba demasiado que todo el mundo fuera tan servicial con él, de un modo lo hacían sentir algo inútil que no pudiera hacer muchas cosas sin ayuda.

\- Bueno entonces ... creo que ahora puedo irme al entrenamiento tranquila ...- avanzó hasta la puerta.- ... igual recuerda que cuentas conmigo en lo que necesites, los veo chicos ...- se despidió alegre juntando la puerta un poco.

\- Si rojita~ ...- el chico se despidió también de su pareja.

\- ¿Rojita? ...- habló de forma dudosa para después carcajear.

\- Es de cariño, ya sabes de lo que hablo ¿no? ...- contestó de forma un tanto atrevida haciendo mover sus cejas.

\- Sehh claro ...- le devolvió el gesto sonriente para regresar a sus cómics una vez más, el muchacho se colocó a su costado mientras observaba junto al de rojo las páginas.

\- Oh esa parte es buena ... y esa también ... ¡Oh-oh! y esa Whoaaa ... volé con esa parte ... - señalaba cada página o viñeta aunque eso solo molestaba más al otro lector.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme leer en paz Casey? ... ¿si? ...- cerró el cómic con rapidez para sorprenderlo.

\- Lo siento viejo, es que está bastante aburrido ...- dicho de forma muy cansada.

\- Solo encuentra algo que hacer por mientras sin que me interrumpas ...- le refutó para volver a abrir su cómic y seguir leyendo, la mirada del chico decayó e únicamente se quedó sentado al lado suyo, hasta que a sus ojos le llamó algo la atención en especial.

\- ¿Como jugar con tu tortuguita de peluche? ...- interrogó gracioso haciendo que el de rojo aparte la vista de la historieta y lo vea con confusión, Casey sacaba a la luz aquel peluche, el que le había regalado el ojiazul.

\- ¿De donde lo ...? Aghh ¡devuelve eso! ...- lo regañaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Haha ¿tú lo hiciste o que? ¿o dónde lo conseguiste? ...- volvió a preguntarle curioseando el animal de peluche.

\- ¡S-solo lo tengo de recuerdo y ya! ...- respondió intentando quitárselo, pero desde donde se encontraba parecía inútil.

\- Ah sí, tu tortuga mascota hahaha entiendo ...- ya no lo quería hacer sufrir mucho por lo que se la entregó a lo que Raph la guardó con recelo.- ... pero si te pones a pensar, es algo extraño eso que una tortuga tenga otra de mascota, ¿no serían hermanos o primos también? ...

\- Eramos de tipos distintos, así que hubiéramos sido algo así como primos cercanos ... aghh genial ahora estoy hablando como Donnie ...- se quejó al final.

\- ¿Y como es que lo encontraste o que? ...- no quería continuar porque notó que el ojiverde abajó la mirada con seriedad.- ... Okay, veo ... que no quieres hablar de eso ... cambiemos el tema ...- se puso a pensar unos cuantos segundos.- ... ¿que tal si te cuento esa vez que me lucí en un partido de Hockey, eh? no es como si no lo hiciera siempre, ¡pero este fue uno increíble! ... todo comenzó cuando a uno de los jugadores se le lesionó la rodilla, debían de tener un reemplazo pronto, por suerte reservaban lo mejor para el final, Casey Jones estaba ahí para arreglar las cosas, listo para barrer el suelo con todos ...- así el adolescente empezó a contar su experiencia a su camarada de manera bastante emocionada, mas el otro no parecía importarle, escuchaba con oídos sordos, la pregunta anterior del pelinegro lo puso pensante, a regresar de nuevo en el tiempo.

\- ¿Que como conocí a Spike? ...- dirigió la mirada al techo y recordó.

_..._

_\- ¡Rápido Leo! ¿o es que no me alcanzas?_

_\- ¡Espera Raph, regresa!_

_\- ¡Primero tienes que atraparme! ...- el problemático niño de bandana roja aumentó aun más la velocidad._

_\- ¡Raph! ...- al otro pequeño de antifaz azulado tuvo que correr tras él, cuando al fin pudo alcanzarlo, los dos estaban ya bastante lejos de donde se les tenía permitido andar, se habían profundizado en las peligrosas y confusas alcantarillas.__\- ... ehh ¿Raph? No pienso que este sea un buen lugar, el maestro Splinter dijo ..._

_\- ¡Bah! por eso es que nos perdemos toda la diversión ... ¡Oye mira! ...- señaló un entrada del conducto del drenaje que estaba cerrado con trozos de madera vieja, no se veía muy estable, pero estaba claro que el paso ahí estaba prohibido, el niño vio una buena oportunidad en eso y empezó a romper el impedimento a patadas._

_\- ¡¿Qué haces?!_

_\- ¿No te parece obvio? ... vamos a ... ¡entrar! ...- con la última patada pudo abrirse paso, no fue difícil._

_\- Creo que por algo estaba cerrado ... puede ser peligroso ...- trataba de detenerlo mas el otro quelonio ya se hallaba decidido._

_\- Hay que jugar a algo, sigan al líder ... ¡yo primero! ...- se adelantó el turno a propósito y salió corriendo en dirección del dudoso camino._

_\- ¡Raphael! ...- su llamado fue en vano, el de rojo ya se estaba alejando de su vista, ni sus llamados surtían efecto ahora, suspiró y solo se puso a seguirle el paso otra vez, a seguir al líder._

_Al ya empezar a inspeccionar el camino de manera más calmada, se topaban con más desperdicios al adentrándose_, _se sentía cada vez más fuerte aquel olor asqueante y pútrido de la basura que los humanos arrojan en el drenaje, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a eso por ir viviendo ya algunos años en una guarida ubicada en estas alcantarillas, no quitaba que el aroma fuera vomitivo para cualquier otro. _

_No pasó mucho cuando el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que no parecía tan especial como señalaban._

_\- Peligrosa ... o muy aburrida ...- se quejaba este con cansancio, mientras buscaba algo interesante por el lugar._

_\- Parece que no hay nada, vámonos ...- intentó hacer un esfuerzo para llevarlo de regreso a la guarida, sin embargo algo en el agua alertó al de bandana roja pues gritó de sorpresa._

_\- ¿Qué es eso? ...- su dedito apuntó hacia una dirección donde flotaba un pequeño trozo de plástico grueso y sobre él una especie de ... ¿roca? ¿balón de fútbol? ... se veía más como un caparazón.- ... ¡está vivo! ...- exclamó el niño al ver que salía una cabecita y unas patitas de adentro, efectivamente se trataba de una tortuga, y una muy tierna aún al fijarse bien en su tamaño, estaba muy desesperada, escondió sus extremidades de nuevo- ... ¡tenemos que ayudarlo! ...- este se fue al intento por salvar a esa pobre tortuguita de las peligrosas aguas._

_\- ¡Raph no! ...- gritó alarmado viendo como su hermano trataba inconscientemente de alcanzar al animal, pero le resultaba difícil, las aguas se movían con más vivacidad con el paso de los segundos, el menor se adelantó para tener más opción de agarrarlo a tiempo. _

_Tampoco daría resultado pues por más que estiraba su mano no lograba alcanzarlo, su brazo no era lo suficientemente largo, se apoyaba por el borde haciendo otro inútil intento, puso aun más esfuerzo aunque eso le costaría._

_*SPLASH*_

_\- ¡RAPH! ...- gritó el niño ojiazul cuando este cayó en la corriente, __transcurrieron como 5 segundos hasta que el de rojo pudo sacar de nuevo la cabeza antes de que se atorara con el agua que estaba tragando.- ¡Raphael! ¡Raphael! ...- le seguía gritando, el mencionado aunque estaba aterrado, pudo aprovechar ese momento y tomó a la tortuguita apegándola a su pecho mientras la fuerte corriente se los llevaba a ambos._

_\- ¡Raphael, dame la mano! ...- gritó desesperado intentando alcanzarlo, mas una especie de piedra en medio de las aguas interrumpió el rescate._

_\- ¡A-ahhh! ...- golpeó al ojiverde por la su lado izquierdo._

_\- ¡No, Raph! ...- el mayor se inquietaba cada vez más con esto y lo haría de nuevo al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta que el camino de la corriente llegaba a su fin, las barras del drenaje estaban rotas por lo que si seguías el rumbo, no era muy probable que continúes con vida._

_\- *cough* *cough* ¡Leo! ...*cough* ¡Leo!- gritó por ayuda tratando de no ahogarse con la asquerosa agua cada que abría la boca, movía sus brazos en una especie de nado intentando ir en contra de la corriente al darse cuenta de ese horroroso final que le podría aguardar, sostenía al tembloroso animalito con su brazo izquierdo mientras clamaba que lo socorrieran._

_Leonardo puso todas sus fuerzas para ganarle a la velocidad de la corriente y llegar al final antes que él, así lo atraparía._

_\- ¡Dame la mano! ¡YA! ...- se inclinó por el borde y atrapó justo a tiempo a mano de su hermano, Raph estaba en la punta de una especie de cascada al final de la corriente, al voltear a ver atrás observó que un enorme remolino se formaba muy abajo tragándose todo lo que caía en él._

_\- ¡S-subeme! ...- gritó con desesperación, trataba de no soltarse del ojiazul por ningún motivo y con más ayuda de este pudo salir de las turbulentas aguas y ponerse a salvo en el suelo._

_\- ¿Raph estás bien? ...- preguntaba angustiado mirándole todo el cuerpo empapado, el de rojo estaba posicionado en el suelo tosiendo con fuerza, si se había tragado unos cuantos chorros de esa agua, recuperándose del susto y cuando por fin se calmó, habló._

_\- S-si si ... estoy bien ...- contestó cogiéndose la cabeza, de lado suyo sacó una especie de roca, bueno un caparazón para ser precisos, la empezó a mirar curioso, para ver si el animal quería salir._

_\- Lo salvaste ...- a pesar de todo el niño no había soltado a la pequeña tortuga, Leo mostró una leve sonrisa aunque luego esta se distorsionó en una de miedo.- ¡Raphael tu pecho! ...- su alarmado grito hizo que el susodicho se viera en ese lugar que ahora que lo notaba, le dolía un poco, el lado izquierdo de su pecho ahora estaba quebrado, y no solo eso, ese golpe también atravesó hasta su hombro, dejando una especie de cicatriz rojiza, por ahora, y dañando además la esquina de su caparazón que la tenía rota._

_El mayor colocó su mano justo sobre la marca, pero casi de inmediato Raphael se zafó._

_\- Esto no pasó ...- dijo poniéndose de pie._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿entendiste? ...- no esperó una respuesta y comenzó a caminar de regreso cargándose al indefenso animal que salvó._

_\- Pero ...- ya no pudo escuchar eso que dijo, lo dejó con las palabras en la boca, por eso el mayor no dijo más y solo le siguió el paso ... otra vez._

_Se fueron caminando uno tras el otro, en silencio absoluto, tampoco escuchó un gracias o quizás un lo siento por su terqueza de parte de Raphael, no escuchó ni una palabra más de él hasta que llegaron a la guarida, hogar dulce hogar._

_Raphael, como iba delante, pasaba de puntillas por la entrada de la guarida para que nadie escucharan que venían de las alcantarillas seguido por Leonardo que repetía sus movimientos, los dos intentando no hacer el menor ruido y aunque lo hicieron una voz parental los sacudió de pies a cabeza._

_\- ¿Niños? ...- era la de su padre.- ¿Niños donde han estado? estaba angustiado por ustedes, no los encontraba por ningún lugar ...- se acercaba con una mirada inquietante y la misma vez severa a estos que traían por el contrario unos rostros de miedo y preocupación, Raphael hizo un disimulo ocultando sus marcas con el brazo, el otro se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión.- ... ¿Y bien? ¿dónde estaban? ...- preguntó nuevamente levantando su ceja como era costumbre._

_Los dos quelonios se veían las caras pensando en que decir,o quien se lo iba a decir, el de ojos color azulado casi mordiéndose las uñas mientras que el otro mentalizando ya un pretexto, pero parecía que ninguno iba a tomar la palabra, el maestro seguía esperando._

_\- Yo ... ahh nosotros ... n-nosotros ...- el menor seguía buscando una buena excusa, mientras que con una mano escondía a su nuevo amigo detrás._

_\- ¡E-estuvimos en las alcantarillas sensei, perdón! ...- sin embargo la consciencia culpable de Leonardo los delató más rápido._

_\- ¡Chismoso! ...- gritó exaltado el ojiverde con su dedo acusador._

_\- ¡No me gusta mentir, si estuvimos ahí! ...- protestó el otro._

_\- ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada! ...- lo amenazaba con un puño, cosa que delató su cicatriz._

_\- ¡Yamé! ...- azotó su bastón contra el suelo con fuerza imponiendo orden, los niños se pusieron tiesos._

_\- Tu caparazón ...- dijo la rata al darse cuenta de sus marcas, sus pupilas se contrajeron un poco- ¿qué te pasó en el caparazón? ...- este se inclinó a revisar el hombro de su hijo preocupante, tenía una ruptura en un lado de su pecho y que atravesaba su hombro hasta llegar a una esquina de su duro caparazón._

_\- ... N-no es nada ...- intentaba calmarlo, incomodándose por la revisión de este._

_\- ¿Que no es nada? ¡¿Como te hiciste esto Raphael?! ...- se enfadó por la obvia mentira del niño, este cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que le escupió esas palabras, bajó la vista, la culpa igual lo empezaba a consumir por dentro._

_\- M-me ... me caí e-en la c-corriente ...- titubeó con miedo._

_\- ¿Como? ...- le dio un micro susto, sus pupilas otra vez se achicaron. _

_\- Nosotros ... ummh ...- pensaba en la mejor forma de contárselo, aunque el sensei se exaltó sin dejarle terminar._

_\- ¡¿Pero que hacías ahí?! ¡¿cuántas veces quieren que les diga que es peligroso?! ...-_ _su padre de nuevo lo estaba asustando con su tono. _

V_olteó a ver su otro hijo que agachó la cabeza sintiéndose muy mal por su travesura, ni tal mal debería, no fue mucha su culpa, tan solo siguió a su hermano para asegurarse que nada le pasara al adentrarse en los peligrosos caminos de las alcantarillas, pero por esa misma razón es que lo hacía ver como un cómplice más._

_Splinter aun no creía que sus hijos lo hayan desobedecido así, solo faltó que se descuidara un poco y ¡Pum! ahora miren las consecuencias._

_\- Me c-caí porque ... p-porque quería salvarlo a él ...- el niño aun con los nervios recorriéndole en todo el cuerpo sacó detrás suyo el caparazón que estuvo escondiendo que cabía perfectamente en las suaves palmas de sus manos, cuando se lo mostró a su padre una pequeña cabeza de tortuga salió de esta, echó una vista rápida a su alrededor y al fijarse que ya no había peligro alguno, sacó sus otras extremidades. _

_Luego su vista se dirigió a la de su salvador, que poco más que verlo con ojos inquietantes podía, el animal continuaba confundido o confundida, no estábamos seguros del género de la criatura todavía, para luego voltear a ver a la rata gigante que también tenía en frente, le parpadeaba seguidas veces moviendo su cabecita con curiosidad, el sensei en eso soltó un suspiro pesado, como dándose por vencido._

_\- Lo más importante es que los dos están a salvo, pero no me vuelvan a asustar así ... no sé que sería de mi si algo les pasara ...- abrazó a ambos niños fuertemente, le bajó al tono fuerte escuchándose más aliviado._

_\- Hai ...- se oyó por parte de estos, al soltarlos su padre se fijo de nuevo en el nuevo compañero de su hijo._

_\- Entonces ... ¿me lo puedo quedar? ...- preguntó este de forma inocente y tímida, el sensei se tocaba la barba meditándolo bien, mas al ver rostro del menor, la de ojitos de cachorro abandonado, sabía que no era capaz de combatir con eso, lo utilizaba como una trampa mortal donde Splinter siempre caía._

_\- Si ...- respondió firme, a lo que el pequeño sonrió de inmediato .- ... pero será tu responsabilidad ...- indicó, el niño movió la cabeza con aprobación y abrazó con cariño a su nueva mascota.- ... ahora tenemos que curarte esa herida ... Leonardo tú también ... - añadió._

_\- H-hai ...- respondió este mientras que todos se iban a la habitación del sensei, en donde guardaban el botiquín de primeros auxilios, para que desinfectara la herida del quelonio y revisara igualmente el estado de su otro hijo._

_Le aclaró a Raphael que nada podía hacer, que su cicatriz de su hombro dejaría huella de todas maneras y que además sus rupturas iban a ser permanentes, a este casi y no le importo ese detalle, aunque debiera, estaba más concentrado en divertirse con su nuevo quelonio que tenía como mascota, los dejó ir a ambos después._

_\- ¡Oye Raph! ...- llamó el de bandana azul cuando salían por el dojo.- ... ¿me dejas cargar a tu tortuga? ...- el mencionado como se encontraba delante, giró la cabeza para verlo unos segundos, ¿en serio le había pedido eso?, quizás creía que todo estaba normal ahora, se dio la vuelta de nuevo._

_\- Nosotros no nos juntamos con chismosos ...- contestó sacándole la lengua para seguir su camino, Leo se detuvo algo sorprendido por su contestación.- ... vamos amiguito, hay ponerte un nombre ...- se fue directo a su habitación para darle el nombre apropiado a su nueva mascota, tenía varias ideas ya._

...

**_\- Tú siempre tratabas de hacer lo correcto, de verdad eras todo un ingenuo Leonardo ..._**

\- ¡Raph! ¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Raph! ...- una mano frente a él le chasquearon, salió de su trance de recuerdos parpadeando rápidamente y giró la vista de vuelta en la del chico que lo observaba confundido.- ... ¿estás actuando igual de distraído que antes o qué? ...

\- ¿Qué? no, no es nada ...- mintió desviando la mirada.- ... solo comencé a recordar algo, eso es todo ...- Casey lo empezaba a ver un tanto sospechoso por la respuesta que le dio.

\- Ooookay ...- pero decidió no darle tanta importancia en ese momento.- Sabes, toda esta conversación me dejó con la boca seca, ¿estás sediento? porque yo sí ... voy por unas latas ¿tienen unas, no? ...- hizo una señal hacia la salida y se dirigió a esta para ir en busca de ellas a la cocina, así con toda la confianza del mundo como si se tratase de la suya.

Sabes que es tu amigo de verdad si entra a tu casa y abre la refrigeradora en busca de que se puede llevar sin pedirte una clase de permiso siquiera.

Cuando llegó el momento en que el muchacho de pelo oscuro y la la chica pelirroja se despidieron para retirarse de la guarida a había llegado la hora del almuerzo.

Por peculiar que parezca el sensei se encargó de la comida en esta ocasión, a parte maestro en las artes marciales también podía ponerse el papel de cocinero de la familia, nada de que alardear, aunque la cocina no le iba del todo bien en su pasado, tuvo que aprender algo de gastronomía a la fuerza luego de su mutación, sino ¿como alimentas a 4 tortugas en pleno crecimiento? aun así sean con gusanos y algas, en algunas ocasiones subía a la superficie por algo de alimento "verdadero", ya con el tiempo fue despertando un poco sus habilidades culinarias, aunque de todas formas este prefería antes a su tan amado queso, a pesar de eso era otro punto más en la lista de sus cualidades.

Entretanto en la habitación de la tortuga temperamental, lo habían dejado solo de nuevo cosa que podría aprovechar en volver a hacer lo que hacía antes de que sus otros amigos lo visitaran de improvisto, pero justo tocaron a la puerta.

\- Está abierto ...- contestó este, simplemente se imaginaba que era su pareja con el almuerzo del día, sin embargo el que entró por aquella puerta era más bien su padre, venía trayendo una especie de bandeja mediana en sus manos, el ojiverde se mostró un tanto sorprendido.

\- Esperabas a Leonardo, ¿no es así? ...- Dios, parecía un adivino, o es que ¿usaba magia negra?, mas se ve que la reacción de su hijo lo delató, este con un poco de rubor rodó los ojos con incomodidad sin contestarle la pregunta.- ... él no puede venir en este momento, por eso me pidió a mí que te lo trajera ...- el viejo roedor ya avanzado dentro colocándose al lado de su hijo.

\- Adivino ... se quedó entrenando aun en el dojo ¿o me equivoco? ...- por fin respondió con algo de pesadez.

\- No, no te equivocas ... si que conoces bien a tu "hermano" ...- poniendo entre comillas esa última palabra, ahora el otro no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos y sonreír ante el comentario de su padre.

\- Es bastante obvio ¿sabe? ... siempre ha sido así, siempre tratando de mejorar, de ser el alumno perfecto y dedicado, no se pierde un día de entrenamiento ...- al terminar de hablar comenzó a observar hacia un punto perdido.

\- El pobre habrá sufrido bastante estas semanas entonces, eso explica sus buenas energías el día de hoy ...- comentó el sensei mientra se acomodaba en la cama.

\- Seguro ...- contestó pensativo, en eso sintió un tocamiento en su hombro.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? ...- lo observó de frente.

\- No es nada, solo recuerdo ... algunas cosas ...- sin ponerle tanto interés respondió.

\- Nostalgia ¿quizás? ...- ya está, definitivamente su padre podía leer las mentes, no sorprende que se haya enterado del secreto que dos de sus hijos le estaban guardando antes que estos mismos se lo dijeran.

La tortuga mutante se quedó en silencio otra vez, esto le estaba asustando un poco, Splinter era brujo.

\- Aun sigues cargando las cosas del pasado que te preocupan o solo haces una reflexión sobre ellas ...- sip, ya no cabían dudas que este usaba magia mística.

\- Tal vez ... ambas ...- dijo un tanto inseguro.

\- Te estas preocupando mucho por lo que fue, en los errores que cometiste, eso no es malo, pero estás olvidándote del presente, del ahora ... mucho ha cambiado, date cuenta de eso, el Raphael que era hace un par de años no es el mismo de hoy, son muy diferentes y creo que no hay mejor ejemplo que ponerte que la que tú mismo estás viviendo ... este presente ... es un hermoso regalo ... - haciendo referencia a que por fin su hijo encontró a alguien que le correspondiera en la vida.

El quelonio oyó estas sabias palabras con seriedad mientras que el maestro le acercó con los palillos que había traído consigo un pequeña bola de carne bañado con una especie de salsa entre rojiza y café, en la bandeja también había arroz frito y algunas verduras cocidas junto con unas salchichas de forma peculiar.

Raph optó por recibir el bocado sin chistar, después de todo ya su padre e incluso sus otros hermanos habían venido a darle de comer así antes, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, para quejarse, igual no daría resultado.

\- Además ... siempre sabía que ustedes dos terminarían unidos algún día, de alguna forma ...- añadió con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sensei ... no comience con eso también ... - refutó con cansancio luego de pasar la comida, el mencionado carcajeó esta vez.

\- Las estrellas, Raphael ... esas estrellas no se equivocaron ...- rió nuevamente intentando darle otro bocado a su hijo que aparentemente estaba perdiendo el apetito pues este le impuso su mano izquierda.- ... come ...- continuaba riéndose hasta que puso su cara de viejo serio al final.

Ahora le estaba ofreciendo un trozo de salchicha en forma de pulpo, hasta tenía carita feliz y todo, dibujadas con un tipo de crema blancuzca, vaya si que lo trataban como a un crío, mala suerte para este, bueno que se le va a hacer, para su padre aun era su pequeño, parece que nada más ayer le secaba aun sus lágrimas de dolor.

\- Sehhh ... esas jodidas estrellas ... - pensó el de rojo mientras que el roedor continuaba dándole de comer.

_..._

_\- ¡Yame! ...- el maestro hizo la detención._

_\- ¡Whooo! ¡whooo! ¡si, que bien! ...- se escucharon de vuelta esas irritantes ovaciones para el vencedor._

_\- Muy bien ... otra vez Leonardo es el ganador ...- declaraba Splinter en dirección a su hijo de azul, este luego de alegrarse por su victoria le tendió la mano al que seguía postrado en el piso saboreando la amarga derrota, en eso._

_*¡Zas!*_

_*¡Pum!*_

_El sonido de un golpe muy fuerte y de alguien azotándose contra el suelo, dejó atónitos a los presentes._

_\- ¡RAPHAEL! ...- vociferó el sensei._

_Un joven y muy colérico ojiverde observaba después de aquel golpe, causado por este mismo, a la víctima que ahora yacía en el suelo, lo veía con una furia tremenda, sus ojos estaban ardiendo de ira, apretaba los dientes y sus pequeños puños lo más que podía, para nada se mostraba arrepentido de lo que hizo._

_\- No es justo ...- dijo de repente en tono bajo.- ... ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡ÉL TIENE SU ARMA YAAAAAAAAA! ...- hizo su pataleo frente a su padre poniéndosele los ojos vidriosos.- ¡Y-YO ... NO TENGO UNA! ...- gritó más en protesta._

_\- ¡RAPHAEL! ...- su fuerte llamado de atención lo calló.- ... pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, que tu furia es peligrosa ... ¡que te debías controlar! ...- azotó su bastón._

_\- Y-yo ... yo solo ... ¡QUIERO MI ARMA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DAS MI ARMA?! ¡QUIERO MI ARMAAAAAA! ...- seguía chillando este y su padre golpeó de nuevo su bastón contra el piso._

_\- ¡No vas a ganar nada si continuas gritando así! ...- le aclaró con furia también, al menor se le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior, hacía un puchero, pero luego intentó calmarse._

_\- No ves ... nadie lo ve ... - se limpió la nariz con su muñeca volteando a mirar a sus hermanos.- ... no ven que yo soy mejor y más fuerte que ese ... ¡Bobonardo! ¡todos le ponen atención a él y no a mí! ...- indicó el de rojo con acusación al ojiazul que ya se había puesto de pie por su cuenta con la mano sosteniéndose la cara, la parte donde lo golpearon, este colocó una cara de miedo cuando lo señaló, a los costados tenía a sus hermanos que escuchaban sorprendidos las palabras de este.- ... ¡Yo soy mejor, yo soy mejor! ¡¿por qué tú si tienes arma y yo no?! ...- pisoteaba el suelo varias veces de la impotencia._

_\- ¡Ya es suficiente! ...- el roedor impuso firmeza.- ... como veo que no has aprendido tu lección aun, ¡estás castigado hasta que reflexiones sobre lo que has hecho! ..._

_\- ¡Pero sen ..!_

_\- ¡Es una orden Raphael! ...- apuntó en dirección a la salida del dojo, aunque el menor no podía irse contra los mandatos de su padre, las ganas de contestar se apoderaban de él._

_\- ¡AGHH! ¡TE ODIO LEONARDO! ¡OJALÁ NO FUERAS MI HERMANO! ... - gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones para salir corriendo del salón en llantos._

_\- ¡Raphael! ...- hizo un inútil intento por parar a su hijo aunque este ya había dejado el dojo por completo._

_\- ... ¿Leo? ...- preguntó el pecoso de ojos celestes, al ver la expresión que traía el mayor, pareciera que se había quedado en shock, con las pupilas achicadas, no se imaginaba que su hermano lo detestara de esa manera, ahora le habían clavado una estaca en mitad de su pecho con eso._

_El pequeño de ojos verdes se fue directo a su habitación con lágrimas recorriéndole por toda la cara, sentía que algo le estrujaba el corazón, sintiéndose tan incomprendido, el marginado, que nadie lo deseaba, que nadie se ponía a pensar en como era estar en sus zapatos en ese momento._

_Ya estaba en su cama encogiendo sus piernas con las manos y con la frente sobre sus rodillas, sollozaba dolorosamente por que no era justo lo que le estaba pasando, tanto arduo esfuerzo que ponía en su entrenamiento cada día, tantas horas que practicaba con su bolsa de golpear para volverse el mejor, todos esos golpes y patadas, se ve como si todo eso se fuera al trasto, que igual no serviría de nada, de todas formas todos mirarían a Leonardo, lo tendría que superar en creces para que tuviera el privilegio de poseer una arma ahora, pensaba._

_Maldecía el día en que tuvo que crecer al lado de esta tortuga tan odiosa, según este, maldita seas Leo, maldita seas._

_Y que su padre no lo considerara lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que él también podía ser tan bueno como él, incluso mejor, pero no, parecía que menospreciaba sus habilidades en todo momento, que no podía ver que al igual que el mayor era muy capaz, ocultó aun más su cabeza entre sus piernas cerrando con fuerza los ojos._

_Un sonido hizo que por unos segundos parara de llorar, volteó su mirada tristemente húmeda para encontrarse con la de su mascota que lo veía preocupado, hizo de nuevo un sonidito con su boca, como si le quisiera decir: "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por que lloras?" "No llores por favor" ... el menor lo levantó._

_\- *sniff* *sniff* Tú eres el único que me entiende, Spike *sniff* ...- abrazó al pequeño animal y soltó otro duro sollozo, esa fue la primera vez que sintió totalmente la oveja negra de la familia._

_Al rato llamaron a la puerta._

_\- ... Hmm ... ¿Raph? ...- otra voz infantil se hizo presente, el ojiverde continuaba llorando sobre la cama cuando entró, estaba volteado, pero sabía que se trataba de Leonardo._

_\- *sniff* sniff*_

_\- ¿Raphael? ...- el mayor se adentraba con lentitud y sonando preocupado .- ... Raph, no llores ...- pidió posando su mano sobre su hombro, se le notaba muy afligido por lo que ocurrió, el de rojo todavía no giraba la vista._

_\- *sniff* vete ...- dijo fríamente volteándose más y haciéndole un quite en su hombro, al otro no le importó eso y aprovechó para subirse a la cama._

_\- No te pongas así, no quiero que llores ...- intentaba verle el rostro que su hermano ocultaba pues hacía mas obvio su dolor._

_\- N-no estoy llorando ...- su orgullo ante todo.- ... vete ...- contestó de nuevo._

_\- Raph, yo quiero decirte que ..._

_\- ¡Te dije que te vayas! ..._

_*PUM*_

_Algo azotó el piso._

_\- ¡Y no quiero ...! ¡Verte nunca más en mi vida! ..._

_Tales palabras dejaron sumamente helado al niño de ojos azules que había caído del lado de la cama por tan fuerte golpe que su hermano le proporcionó, Raphael lo observaba desde arriba con un candente coraje, incluso diría que quería darle otro golpe más, se dejó dominar por el rencor._

_Leonardo no podía pronunciar ni una palabra en esos instantes, aquello lo lastimó demasiado, no entendía por que su odio era tanto hacía él, no sabía que era una mala persona como para que el de rojo lo detestara y no lo quisiera ver ni en pintura, que no quisiera ser su hermano, ¿era tan malo en serio?_

_Movía sus temblantes piernas haciendo lo posible por ponerse de pie mientras no le quitaba la vista al ojiverde, al pararse se le quedó viendo un par de segundos para salir despavorido después, lo había espantado de horrible manera, al otro lado de la puerta, otro llanto se pudo oír._

_\- Nunca jamás ...- diciendo esto último se le escapó otra lágrima a Raphael, ocultándose debajo de la manta, luchaba por no llorar pero de nada le servía, las cosas estaban empeorando más y más._

_Ya era momento que alguien más interviniera, así que ese alguien se dirigió a la habitación de una buena vez._

_*Knock knock*_

_Nadie contestó._

_\- ¿Raphael? ...- preguntaron a la puerta, aun nada, abrieron el cerrojo haciendo entrar la luz de afuera para iluminar aquel cuarto fríamente oscuro._

_\- Raphael n-no está ...- se escuchó una voz temblorosa venir de un bulto enorme que había en la cama._

_\- ¿Ah no? ...- fingiendo cierta sorpresa.- y no podría ... ¿dejarle algún recado? ...- se sentó al lado del bulto parlante._

_\- N-no ...- negó._

_\- Bueno, si lo ves dile que su padre lo andaba buscando muy preocupado y que quiere hablar urgentemente con él ¿si? ...- pidió de favor a lo que estaba debajo de la manta, esta aceptó moviéndose de arriba a abajo.- ... muy bien, adiós ...- fingió una despedida._

_\- A-adiós ..._

_\- Raphael ...- tocó aquel bulto con delicadeza, ya no aguantaba más seguir con este juego y decidió hablar en serio, así que retiró la manta para poder ver bien lo que había debajo._

_Como era de imaginarse, se encontró con su hijo que parecía observar cabizbajo las sábanas y con las piernas encogidas, este ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le quitaron aquella tela, estaba muy melancólico, volteó a ver y la mirada de su padre fue lo primero que vio._

_El roedor se le partió el alma por dentro al ver que los ojos de su hijo estaban muy mojados, algunas lágrimas había dejado el rastro de sus huellas por su cara, tenía una especie de ojeras color grisáceo, sus ojos estaban cansados, cansados de tanto lagrimear, es tan lamentable ver que un niño a su edad tenga esa clase de marcas._

_\- Me mentiste ...- dijo este rompiendo el pequeño silencio, cosa que sorprendió al viejo mutante._

_\- ¿Te mentí?_

_\- Tú n-no me quieres *sniff* *sniff* ... si me quisieras ... me hubieras dado una arma *sniff*... c-como a Leo *sniff* ... - sus ojos se le comenzaron a humedecer de nuevo._

_\- Hijo ...- intentaba consolarlo, pero este no se lo permitió._

_\- N-no ... déjame ... t-también te odio ...- se volteó para no seguir viéndolo, el maestro no se esperaba esa reacción._

_\- ¿Me odias? ...- preguntó aun sin creerse lo que dijo, el niño en silencio respondió que sí.- Raphael, mírame ...- cogió el mentón de su hijo para que lo viera directamente.- ... ¿en serio me odias? ...- de nuevo las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos pues movió la cabeza de un lado al otro y se colgó al pecho de su padre rompiendo en llanto, no podía decir que lo odiaba, así de simple._

_\- Y-yo solo *sniff* ... yo solo quería ... s-ser el mejor ... que me vieras ... *sniff* que vieras que soy tan bueno ... *sniff* como Leonardo ... él es tu favorito *sniff* ...- seguía llorando sobre la tela de su kimono._

_\- Tú ya eres bueno y muy capaz, hijo mío ... pero yo no tengo favoritos ya te lo dije ...- posaba su mano por su caparazón tratando de aliviarlo._

_\- Si tienes ... Leo ... a él si le diste un arma ...- su mirada decayó._

_\- Eso no tiene nada que ver ... - contestó con comprensión._

_\- ¿No? ...- se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas y alzó la vista._

_\- Claro que no, yo los amo a los cuatro por igual ... pero debes entender algo Raphael, si Leonardo posee una arma es porque se la merece, él siempre ha demostrado tener bastante experiencia y habilidad a pesar de su corta edad, él al igual que tú se esfuerza muchísimo por ser el mejor, incluso luego del entrenamiento, practica a solas en su cuarto arduamente...- el ojiverde dilató sus ojos al escuchar eso último, no tenía idea de aquello.- ... tú también podrás conseguir una, al igual que tus otros hermanos, pero a su tiempo, debes tener paciencia, seguridad y de igual manera, controlar esa ira tuya ...- la aun prevaleciente mirada cabizbaja del menor te decía que no estaba tan de acuerdo con esas palabras de su maestro.- ... yo confío en ti hijo, eres un niño con un potencial enorme, se nota en la actitud que tienes, no te preocupes por lo demás, solo mírate tú mismo y avanza, sé que podrás lograrlo ... - un cambio de su decaída hacía entender que por fin entró en razón._

_Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre que gustoso se lo correspondió._

_\- ¿Qué dices si vamos donde tu hermano y arreglamos todo esto? ...- era el último paso para acabar con este embrollo._

_\- ¡Eso no! ¡lo odio! ¡no lo quiero ver jamás! ...- cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero evidente, aun no podía soportar la idea de que en cierta forma, si era mejor que él, a Splinter le sorprendió su contestación._

_\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ...- en su rostro se reflejaba algo de seriedad, tal parece que esto no se iba a solucionar con una simple plática._

_\- ¡Si! ¡él ya no es mi hermano! ... ¡de todas formas no lo necesito! ¡yo solo puedo con cualquier cosa! ...- refunfuñó, su padre suspiró con pesadez por su ilusa confianza._

_\- Bueno, si es tú decisión ... - su hijo creyó que ya tenía pensado pararse, aunque en realidad tenía más por decir.- ... pero déjame contarte algo ... una pequeña historia sobre dos estrellas ..._

_\- ¿Dos estrellas? ... - interrogó el niño confundido._

_\- Las estrellas Spica ... se decía que en época de primavera, una estrella deleitaba a todos con su luz centelleante por la noche, la gente la veía resaltar de entre todas pues era la más resplandeciente de la constelación, unos decían que su luz era más brillante que el sol mismo, otros que era incluso más grande que este, lo que en verdad pocos sabían era que no se trataba de una simple estrella solamente, sino dos, que rotaban juntas, las dos necesitan una de la otra por que saben que ayudándose entre ellas son mejores y dan aun más radiantes destellos, por eso es que van de la mano en todo momento, nunca las puedes ver separadas, no sobrevivirían, ellas siempre están dando vueltas unidas por el cielo de tal forma que todo el mundo piensa que se trata de una sola estrella ... la más brillante de todas en primavera ...- se puso de pie ni bien terminó la última frase. _

_Raphael se quedó en silencio absoluto, el sensei abrió la puerta y antes de salir añade._

_\- La historia es cierta, no pueden vivir separadas, tarde o temprano, se juntaran ...- dicho esto dejó la habitación y a un niño a tomar consciencia de ello._

_..._

**_\- Tenías que ser mejor que yo en todo, ¿no es así?_**

El tiempo corre cuando te la pasas recordando, ya estaba atardeciendo, el día llegaba a su fin, marcaban las 5 horas más o menos, y en la mente del menor de todos, el de la bandana naranja, solo había una cosa en su mente, "debo decirle la verdad", ahora si que la determinación dominaba cada fibra de su ser, en cada paso que daba se notaba firmeza.

Iba decidido en dirección al laboratorio, en busca de alguien específico, debía encarar a este un par de cosas de una vez por todas o se desquiciaría peor.

Llegó a la entrada, había una gruesa lámina de metal enfrente que le impedía el pase, no tuvo delicadeza en absoluto, casi y tumbó la puerta con la manera en que entró, con su simple postura pareciera que quería decir: "Ya llegó Papá"

Para su infortunio no se hallaba nadie en la habitación principal, tan solo esos comunes vasos y tubos de ensayos, lo común que encontrarías en el laboratorio de un científico, algunos planos desordenados por acá, reglas y medidores por allá, y su tan conocido microscopio en medio de ese pequeño desorden, su fiel compañero para cualquier investigación de ADN.

*Pum*

Ese golpe que oyó provenir de otra habitación cercana lo puso alerta, ahora sí.

Se colocó en modo determinante de nuevo y fue hacia allá, al taller de la tortuga genio, una vez dentro, el tortumóvil estaba en mitad del cubículo, siguió caminando acercándose más y más a este, sabía que lo encontraría dentro, o eso pensaba.

De un momento a otro algo se deslizó por debajo del gran vehículo en una especie de plataforma con ruedas.

\- Ah Hola Mikey ...- saludó de forma positiva, se veía feliz de verlo la verdad.

Aquellos extraordinarios aires de confianza que recorrían su cuerpo y lo hinchaban de seguridad, se largaron, se desinflaron, desapareció todo indicio de empuje.

Su mente ahora era un papel en blanco, con tan solo volver a ver a esos ojos color cobrizo, hacían que en todo lo podía imaginar, inclusive en las respuestas ya tenía planeado, se esfumaran de él.

Donatello le sacudió la mano, este reaccionó moviendo la cabeza, ahora su hermano esperaba una respuesta razonable.

\- Ummm ... Hola D-donnie ...- al menos no contestó con algo peor o estúpido.

\- ¿Y dime que haces aquí? ...- preguntó mientras se volvía a subir las gafas de seguridad y buscaba presuroso una de sus herramientas.

\- Yo ... yo ... Donnie yo necesito decirte algo importante ...

\- ¡Ajá! ...- este ligero grito de emoción como que lo asustó un poco.- ¿en serio? ...- dijo haciéndole saber que todavía lo escuchaba, el menor soltó un suspiro y continuó.

\- Sí ... es algo ... e-extraño para ser sincero ... y tengo de contártelo ya ... pero no quisiera que te vayas molestar ni nada luego de que te l-lo diga ...- se le oyó más nervioso entre las últimas letras.

\- No creo que me logre enojar solo por algo que me digas ... a menos que me digas que tomaste alguna de mis cosas sin permiso, no lo hiciste ¿no? ...- sonando algo dudoso.

\- ¿Qué? C-claro que no ...- se excusó.

\- Bien ...- sonrió, se colocó las gafas y regresó de vuelta debajo del tortumóvil para continuar su trabajo con la llave inglesa que tomó.

\- L-lo que te quiero decir es ... que he empezado a sentir ... ciertas cosas ... ciertas cosas que no pude comprender al principio, p-pero con el tiempo ... por fin lo hice ... y debo de decirlas o si no ... m-mira ...- tragó saliva.- ... t-tengo estos sentimientos por alguien ...- no terminó ni siquiera de completar lo que tenía pensado decir y el sonido de una herramienta cayendo al suelo de la nada lo interrumpió.

Donatello sacó su cuerpo de debajo del vehículo de forma veloz mostrando en la expresión de su cara seriedad combinada con extrañez, Miguelángel retrocedió uno pasos.

\- Mikey ...- dijo dejando todo atrás, sin importarle otra cosa y sin permitirle avanzar más pues ya se había puesto de pie.

\- ¡D-donnie y-yo! ... yo n-no ... ¡yo te ...! yo no t-te ... ¡no e-es lo que tú ...!- su lengua se enredaba y las palabras se le entreveraban, el color rojizo ya comenzaba a pintar sus mejillas llenas de pecas.

\- Shhh shhh Mikey ...- un suave dedo lo calló.- ... esta bien ... si entendí lo que me quisiste decir ...- le sonrió con dulzura además, por el contrario, el chico de los ojos celestes se confundió con esto.

\- ¿Qu-qué? ...- preguntó con nervios.

\- Yo también siento lo mismo por ti ...- las mejillas del genio se ruborizaron igualmente, espera ¿qué? ¿su hermano le estaba correspondiendo? no le cabía toda su cordura para creerse eso, ni en sano juicio se imaginaba que pasaría así.

Pero si era cierto, su hermano se le había confesado, ¡y antes que él! ¡vaya sorpresa!

\- Te amo, Mikey~ ...- otra sorpresa, ahora resulta que también lo diría de forma oficial, ¿que más se podía pedir?

\- D-donnie ... y-yo ...- no pudo pensar en que dirección tomar sus palabras pues el de morado cogió sus hombros y empezó a acercar su rostro trayendo los ojos cerrados, eso solo podría interpretarse como una cosa.

Si el rostro de Mikey ya estaba sonrojado de los nervios que sentía, ahora estaba por completo enrojecido, que la cara y demás partes del inventor estén cubiertas por sumas marcas de grasa del automóvil, no ayudaba para nada, de hecho, lo incitaban todavía más, eran como una llamado, un llamado que se detendría si llegaba directo a esa zona cálida y deseada.

De forma instintiva el de naranja comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y entreabrir levemente sus labios poniéndolos en posición mientras que la distancia se hacía más corta.

Sentía que el corazón se le subía por la garganta hasta llegar a más allá de la úvula pues podía sentir su palpitar a mil por hora golpeándole las paredes de su boca, ya había llegado la hora en que por fin probaría los labios de su tan ansiado hermano.

¿A qué sabrían? ¿sería capaz de soltarse luego? ¿pero y si lo besaba mal? ... no lo había hecho antes así que podría ser una posibilidad, tantas preguntas se le aglomeraban, mas solo esperaba por una cosa, posar sus labios sobre los de Donatello, lo demás se solucionaría después.

Todo estaba extrañamente acomodado para que nada fuera a salir mal ahora, era su momento perfecto.

Solo unos centímetros más.

\- ¡Mikey!

Esa no era aquella voz dulce y melodiosa que le habló hace un rato.

\- ¡Mikey! ¡Mikey despierta!

Al abrir los ojos se topó con un rostro que no se esperaba, ya no era el de la tortuga de morado, era la de su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Mikey ya despierta o llegaremos tarde al patrullaje!

\- ¡AHHHH!

*SPLASH*

Se escuchó un chapuzón.

\- *cough* *cough* ...

\- ¡Mikey! ... ¿estás bien? ...- preguntó de nuevo el ojiazul, pero ya en el sentido de la realidad, el menor se sostuvo del mismo columpio hecho de alguna llanta usada de donde cayó del susto y levantó la mirada, se topó con la amable ayuda del líder extendiéndole la mano para que salga del agua, este aceptó aunque todavía le costó pisar tierra.

\- Solo venía a avisarte que comenzaremos de nuevo con la rutina diaria del parullaje, soy yo o ... ¿creo que no te agrada la idea? ...-

Todo fue un sueño en serio, ¡¿en serio?! entonces todo lo que le dijo Donnie ¿no era cierto? espera ... ¿Dónde estaba este?

\- Mikey ... ¿Mikey? ¡MIKEY! ...-vino un grito diferente esta vez, oh ahí estaba, se adelantó un poco al líder para llamar al ojiceleste.- ... creo estabas teniendo algún sueño raro o alguna pesadilla para que gritaras así ... adivino ... payasos de nuevo ¿no? ...- preguntó con cansancio.

\- ¿Qu-qué? ...- el chico salió de su perdido trance, se sacudió un poco pues continuaba empapado.- ... N-no, no eran ... no e-eran de esos sueños ...- se puso una mano detrás de la nuca, que vergüenza que al chico que le gustas, como es tu hermano, sepa tu más ridículos temores.

\- Bueno lo que sea que fuese, lo importante es que estás despierto ...- intervino el mayor.- ... ahora alístate que ya nos vamos ...- se dio la vuelta para ir avanzando junto con el esbelto que continuaba observando al pecoso con cierto grado de extrañeza.

\- S-si ... yo los alcanzo en un momento, solo tengo ... que ir por mis nunchakus ...- se escuchó decaído al final, aun no le entraba por la cabeza que todo fuese solo cosa de su imaginación, bien dicen que los sueños representan aveces tus más profundos deseos, y este caso no era la excepción.

Fruto de lo que sus pensamientos le decían que haga, pero no hacía, en como le hubiera gustado que pasara en la vida real, una lástima que se trataba de una fantasía solamente, que engaño.

Mas en aquel sueño se le notaba mucha valentía, aun así esa determinación se le haya esfumado tan de repente como vino.

Pero solo fue eso, un sueño, que aspiraba hacerse realidad.

Llegando de la vigilancia nocturna por la ciudad, Mikey se fue directo a la cocina, algo para comer quizás lo ayudaría a superar lo que había acontecido, abrió la puerta de la congeladora con desánimo y lo recibió un maullido familiar y cariñoso.

\- ¡Meow!

Esto hizo que curvara su gesto en una sonrisa, acercó su nariz rozándola con la de la pequeña criatura que habitaba ahí, su tan amada gatita helada, jugó un poco con ella.

\- *Sigh* ...- suspiró de mala gana de nuevo, fue en busca de una tazón y una lata de merengue en spray, se sentó en la mesa, colocó a su dulce mascota en el bol mientras le rociaba aquella crema pastelera y dio otro exhaló.

\- Meow, meow~

La felina trataba de animarlo, no era muy común verlo con esos ánimos por los suelos, no, de hecho iba en contra de la esencia de este chico.

\- ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?, no sé si lo que quiero hacer es lo que debo hacer en verdad ... no sé si es lo correcto ... tal vez si ... o no ... ¡no lo se! ...- se rascó la cabeza de la confusión, para pegar su rostro contra la mesa, otro maullido de su gata le despertó curiosidad en esta por lo que le habló en susurros- ... ¿Tú que crees que deba hacer? ... me quedo callado por el resto de mi vida o ... le digo acerca de mis sentimientos a Donnie ... eso quisiera, pero ... luego de ese sueño ... no creo que sea lo mejor ... ¿o que piensas? ... ¿se lo digo? ...

\- Meow, meow, ¡meow! ... meow ~

Que pena que no sepa hablar gatuno, o quizás si le estaría resolviendo sus dudas y problemas con su respuesta.

\- Owwww ...- el menor se conmovió con el inocente intento de esta por aconsejarlo.- ... eres muy dulce Gatita Helada ... gracias ...- le sonrió probando un poco de la montaña de crema que había hecho encima de ella.- ... pero quizás sea momento de pedir ayuda a alguien más, a alguien que sabe de estas cosas y con el que sé que puedo confiar ...- el muchacho hizo un gesto golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño y luego paró firme.- ... ¡Si, eso voy a hacer!

\- ¡Meow, meow~!

Su gatita celebraba al verlo ya más animado y con determinismo, ¿será que ese alguien, resultaría ser la cura de su problemática situación? tendría que probar.

Pasando la página, había otra tortuga que se dirigía a visitar a la más temperamental de todas, caminaba trayendo en sus manos una bolsa de papel de tamaño mediano que despedía un aroma delicioso.

\- Knock knock ...- ese conocido saludo al entrar por la puerta que usaban con mucha frecuencia le dio la respuesta inmediata de quien se trataba al ojiverde.- perdón si estuve ocupado casi todo el día y no tuve tiempo de verte...- dejó la puerta semi-cerrada y avanzaba con las manos tras la espalda.- ... pero adivina quienes pasaron por Murakami ...- le hizo muestra de la bolsa que traía el plato preferido de los quelonios, Pizza Gyoza.

El de rojo simplemente sonrió con aquello, su pareja sacó unos palillos chinos con simpatía y carcajeó, de nuevo con el juego de "dale de comer al gruño de Raphael antes de que te parta la cara, ¿cuántos minutos duras tú?"

Bueno, no era para tanto exagerar, el acostumbrarse a todas estas vergonzosas ayudas era algo que tenía que hacer de ley, su condición no le daba para otras opciones mejores, no protestaba como antes, ya podrías aguantar largos minutos de seguro.

Los bocadillos ya se habían acabado de la bolsa, pero el de azul seguiría insistiendo

\- ¿Aun tienes hambre ... o frío? ¿no necesitas algo más? ...- su amabilidad siempre iba a ser algo que le sobraría.

\- Creo que así estoy bien ¿no te parece? ...- tanta atención se le hacía incómoda.

\- Si, pero solo pregunto ... por si acaso ... ¿en serio no quieres otra cosa? ...- era persistente.

\- Leo, te digo que estoy bie- .. ah ... ¡achu! ...- se limpió la nariz con su mano izquierda.

\- Te traeré una manta más ...- sonrió.

\- Solo fue un simple estornudo ...

\- No quiero que te enfermes luego y menos como estás ahora ... ya vuelvo ...- dejó la habitación, su acompañante sacudió la cabeza de forma cansada, para el ojiazul ser precavido era lo indispensable, no pondría su salud en riesgo así, al más mínimo indicio de malestar debía de actuar rápido.

Esto era lo que Raphael le encantaba más de este, y al mismo tiempo lo que más despreciaba, preocupado por pequeñeces, aunque siendo un tazón de buenas intenciones no sería capaz de cuestionarlo, tan solo hacía falta verle la cara unos instantes, viva imagen del que todos pueden copiar y tener como singular modelo, ese era el rostro de alguien de espíritu "puro" ... hágase notar el entre comillas, tal vez no tan puro del todo ahora, lo que alcanzan a hacer las hormonas, culpa del ojiverde también, aunque aun le quedaba su personalidad bondadosa y humilde ¿no?

Con eso le bastaba, ¿que les podría decir? todo un niñito bueno.

...

_\- Ah .. ah ¡achuuu!_

_\- Debes beber más Leonardo ...- el roedor le daba delicadamente con una cuchara un líquido de color verdoso y un tanto oscuro, sabía jodidamente horrible, pero el pequeño enfermo no se lo cuestionaba con algún reproche de ninguna clase, se lo tomaba todo sereno._

_\- *sniff* Do se b-breocube tadto b-bor vi sedsei *sniff* *sniff* ...- pronunciaba resfriado y a duras penas._

_\- Tengo que hacerlo mi pequeño, ya llevas tres días afiebrado, está pasando a mayores ...- le ofrecía otro bocado de la medicina que él mismo había elaborado, tenía un chorro de ellas guardadas bajo la manga, aunque no sabía si estaban haciendo el efecto adecuado._

_\- Hehe Leo habla gracioso ...- dijo el niño de bandana naranja señalando al mencionado._

_\- Eso es porque está constipado, Mikey ...- le bajó la mano, era un tanto irrespetuoso indicar así a alguien._

_\- Consti - ¿qué? ...- el menor mostró un rostro extrañado._

_\- Quiere decir que Leo padece de una especie de infección en las vías respiratorias, causado generalmente por un virus y que produce estornudos y en ocasiones, fiebre ...- su repuesta lo confundió todavía más, como si le volara la mente con su contestación, el de morado siempre destacando que era el sabiondo desde temprana edad._

_\- Pero ya tiene demasiado tiempo con esta alta temperatura ... nada parece resultar ...- el maestro suspiró preocupante- ... si este remedio no logra dar buenos efectos, quizás ...- paró por un momento pues sus otros hijos estaban presentes.- ... debería intentar con otra cosa más ...- mintió, la verdad era que ya no le quedaban buenos remedios medicinales, había probado de todo, su hijo ya iba a cumplir casi una semana de enfermo._

_Piensa de nuevo, quizás otro antídoto que no recordaba u otra forma de preparar las especias para el remedio, algo se tenía que sacar de la mente, lo que sea._

_\- Vamos niños ... dejemos a Leonardo descansar a solas, lo necesita...- se llevó a los críos fuera de la habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta, su rostro reflejaba inquietud, miedo de no poder hallar una cura pronto al mal de su hijo, pensaba tener la soluciones para todo, pero no era así, permaneció solo en su habitación con desasosiego._

_Otro quelonio de antifaz escarlata salía del suyo, necesitaba alimentos, en pocas oportunidades salía de ese cuarto que más bien se veía como una cueva, unas eran para entrenar o para comer, en general, se había convertido en una clase ermitaño, y en su misma familia._

_Una leve impresión encontrarse con el viejo mutante dentro de la cocina, algo de confianza no le faltaba, avanzó sin hacerce tanto lío._

_\- Tengo hambre ...- haló de las faldas de su vestimenta en un modo infantil e igualmente arrogante de decir: "Aliméntame ahora", como si de una obligación se tratase, su padre estaba más ocupado terminando de servir el plato de sopa con el cucharón frente a la enorme olla que emanaba un humo de olor agradable._

_Cuando terminó de servir el pequeño sonrió emocionado, aguantando todavía el apetito, mas su maestro no le entregó aquella sopa._

_\- Papá, tengo hambre ...- se quejó al ver que no cumplió con su pedido, o no lo oyó._

_\- En un momento, necesito ir por la bandeja ...- buscó en los estantes._

_\- Puedo comer sin una ...- aclaró._

_\- No para ti, para Leonardo tu hermano ...- con que esa era la razón._

_\- ¡Él no es mi hermano! ...- lo corrigió cruzando ambos brazos._

_\- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sigue siendo tu hermano, quieras o no ...- su respuesta no le agradó para nada pues se ganó otra mirada seria de su hijo.- ... Continúa siendo parte de tu familia, la familia no se puede olvidar así como así, en algún momento deberás regresar con ellos, tendrás que extrañarlos, tendrás que darte cuenta que te hacen falta, solo ahí entenderás de que tal vez lo que tanto deseabas, no era exactamente lo que querías ...- luego de su discurso colocó un tazón lleno de sopa sobre la mesa y dejó la habitación sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de su hijo, este bajó la mirada ligeramente y se buscó una silla y una cuchara con que comer dicho plato._

_Veía su reflejo en el líquido un poco espeso del tazón, quería la respuesta, alguna aclaración, no captaba que ya era muy obvia._

_Aquella noche, cada quien se hallaba en su habitación respectiva adormilado, inclusive el sensei que después de matarse ideando en una mejor solución a su aquejo, prefirió irse a acostar, había puesto todas sus esperanzas en ese último remedio que vertió en la sopa que le dio a su niño, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si eso no daba resultado, no se atrevía._

_El ruido grave de una puerta metálica abriéndose fue lo único que estrepitó el silencio que existía en la guarida, se oyeron unos pasos intentando no hacer ruido demás ya, esos pasos se formaban uno tras otro yendo en dirección a un cuarto inesperado._

_Tomó la manija pensándolo dos veces antes de entrar, cuando al fin se decidió introdujo primero su cabeza curioso, todo estaba oscuro, pero veía el camino con claridad, avanzó._

_Se detuvo delante de la cama, ahí estaba descansando el ojiazul, tenía puesto un trapo húmedo en la frente, unas cuantas medicinas y cucharas para medir al lado en la cómoda._

_Lo observaba al inicio con la cólera plasmada en su mirada, aunque un par de segundos luego, las facciones de su cara dejaron de estar tan tensas, se relajaron, mostró compasión._

_Como era que aquel niño aparentemente débil y enfermizo ahora, era el causante de sus penas, de sus inseguridades, de sus males, de tantas horas de dolor e impotencia que tuvo ¿cómo? se veía tan indefenso e incapaz de hacer tales cosas, era cierto, solo él mismo se había causado todo esto, él y su estúpida forma de ver todo como una competencia absurda, una que no importase cuanto se esforzaba, no podía oler la victoria ni un poco cerca._

_Solo él fue el responsable de su propio martirio._

_Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por que la conciencia le hizo reflexionar en ese instante, le temblaba el cuerpo, casi y no pudo ahogar el llanto en su boca, ese minúsculo detalle le costó._

_\- H-hmmmm ... *sniff* mnn ¿qu-qué? ... hmmn *sniff* ... ¿D-daphael? ...- no estaba del todo seguro, pero el color rojizo que erase de notar, le decía que se trataba de él._

_El ojiverde sacó la no de su boca para sorprenderse del temor, lo había despertado._

_\- ¿E-ebtás ... llorabdo? ...- pronunció con dificultad, el otro quelonio se limpió la cara._

_\- Y-yo ... yo ...- no tenía idea de que decir siquiera._

_\- ¿Qué h-hades ...*sniff* a-aquí? ...- lo interrogó de nuevo, de vuelta no sabía como contestar a eso._

_\- ... Yo ... yo solo ... quería saber cómo estabas ...- dio un paso adelante jugando con sus pequeños dedos._

_\- P-pedsé *sniff* ... pedsé que d-do be querías ved jamás ed t-tu vida ...- a Raph le dolió que se lo recordaba, ya no deseaba saber nada que tenga que ver con todo eso que dijo en el pasado._

_\- ¿Qu-qué dices? ...- se subió a la cama.- ... ¿cómo no te voy a querer ver? ... si tú eres mi hermano, Leo ...- sonrió con otra lágrima formándosele en el ojo izquierdo, no soportó su dolor por más y estrechó al ojiazul, este no entendía nada, su acción fue de sorprenderle, eso solo tardó un par de segundos pues luego le correspondió el abrazo de todas maneras, ya no interesaba lo demás, tenía a su hermano al lado suyo, lo único que quería._

_Otra vez Raphael necesitaba secar sus lágrimas._

_\- Ah ... a-ahh ... ¡Achu! ¡achu! ...- el repentino estornudo del mayor fue un aprovecho para el ojiverde de comenzar a hacer las cosas bien a partir de ahora._

_\- ¿Tienes frío? ...- preguntó preocupado._

_\- *Sniff* ... d-do .. s-solo sigo desfiado ... edo es todo- dijo con modestia.- ... ¡achu! ...*sniff* *sniff* qu-quitás ... ud boco ¡achu! ¡achu! ..._

_\- No seas tonto, así no te vas a curar ...- lo regañó para bajarse de la cama, fue en busca de algo de entre los cajones, de ahí sacó una manta, tenía el dibujo estampado de un patito amarillo sonriente._

_Con la tela abrigó al paciente, no sin antes meterse debajo también, de manera tierna le proporcionó su calor mismo a su hermano, los niños se quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo, dejando que los minutos que permanecieran juntos calmaran sus pesares, los de ambos._

_Al día siguiente, una resplandeciente mañana les aguardaba, el corazón de uno de ellos se ablandó y se cubrió de menos rencor, se hizo más cercano._

_\- Raph ... Raphael ... ¡Raph despierta! ...- un pequeño grito infantil lo recibió._

_\- Hmmm ...- contestó algo gruñón, quería seguir soñando, pero lo sacudieron.- ... ¿qué tienes? ...- respondió al fin con cansancio, al abrir los ojos y levantar la vista se encontró con más ni menos que el rostro amigable del ojiazul, le estaba sonriendo con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, aunque no específicamente por el mal._

_Este alargó todavía más su sonrisa, estaba arrodillado en frente._

_\- Me curé ...- dijo extendiendo los brazos a manera de que se hiciera notar, el menor dilató los ojos._

_\- ¿En serio? ...- fijándose bien al tocarle la frente, el otro rió._

_\- ¡Sí! ... me siento mucho mejor ...- exclamó nuevamente, su voz sonaba sanada y su temperatura era normal, así que de seguro era cierto, el ojiverde se alegró en creces, estaba por abrazarlo, pero vaciló._

_\- ¿Qué pasa? ...- preguntó confundido el de azul._

_\- Leo ... yo ... siento ... cuando te pegué esa vez ...-bajó la mirada.- ... y-y ... todas esas cosas feas que te dije también ... perdón ...- seguía avergonzado del comportamiento que había tenido con esto por tanto, como mínimo debía disculparse._

_\- No importa Raph ... yo te perdono ... para eso somos hermanos ... vamos a estar juntos siempre ...- le alzó el puño para que respondiera al saludo, sin embargo el de rojo no aceptó eso y en cambio lo estrujó entre sus brazos, bueno eso funcionaba, y yo diría que mejor aún, Leo lo abrazó de igual forma._

_En su alma ahora se incorporaba la paz, la inquietante culpa ya no lo fastidiaba, solo hacía falta su abrazo para poner un alto total a este problema._

_\- Prometamos algo ...- levantó su mano de nuevo.- ... que jamás vamos a pelear por ver quien es el mejor ¿trato? ..._

_\- Trato ...- le correspondió el gesto que hicieron con los dedos que hacía alusión a sus meñiques, aunque no tuvieran._

_\- Te quiero hermano ...- manifestó con su cándida mirada. _

_\- Agh Leo no te pongas cursi ...- se quejó rodando los ojos, mas luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron.- ... y-yo ... yo ... también ...- pronunció viendo hacia otra dirección, el mayor rió._

_\- Oye ... adivina qué ... sé como podrías hacer que el sensei te dé tu arma pronto ..._

_\- ¿Sí?_

_\- Ajá ... ven yo te enseño ...- tomó su mano y jalándolo lo llevaba fuera de la habitación._

_El maestro ya hace un buen rato que se encontraba despierto, no había dormido del todo tranquilo por la agobiante situación de uno de sus niños, no descubría ninguna solución accesible hasta ahora, de pronto unas risas disturbaron su mente._

_Se escondió detrás de la pared para fijarse, a través del espacio de sus puertas de su habitación pudo ver a dos de sus pequeños en el dojo, y no cualquiera eran estos._

_Leonardo estaba instruyendo a Raphael con unas katas, y este muy tranquilo y atento a sus indicaciones, no lo había golpeado a estas alturas, ni un simple reclamo, solo tratando de imitar sus pasos, espera ¿y Leonardo? ¿él se encontraba sanado? actuaba como si no le doliera nada, todo indicaba que sí, el remedio hizo efecto o quizás no fue solo ese remedio._

_¿Qué sucedió aquí? _

_Esto era lo que transcurría por la cabeza del roedor, no captaba ni con todos sus sentidos lo que estaba viendo._

_El ojizaul acomodaba mejor las posiciones de manos y piernas de su hermano._

_\- ¡Muy bien! ...- lo felicitó el mayor, logró hacerlo como se lo indicó, el ojiverde le mostró una sonrisa, aunque de un momento a otro le fue a lanzar un ligero golpe, su padre se precipitó, creía que regresarían a lo mismo._

_Mas Leo sabía perfectamente como defenderse ante eso, otra rápida movida de parte de este y ambos se tumbaron al suelo, con Raphael encima de azulado, permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos para terminar riendo a punta de fuertes carcajadas._

_Splinter exaltó aliviado, no solo su hijo estaba curado, esa añorada escena por fin era real, sus dos hijos, su alumno fiel y su niño problemático, compartían juntos, las dos estrellas se hacían una misma._

_..._

**_\- Aunque al final de cuentas ... sería lo que menos me iba a importar_**

\- Cuando recuerdo todo eso, no puedo evitar pensar que siempre fuiste mejor que yo pese a que lo negara, trataba de superarte, mas me era imposible alcanzar aquella destreza tuya, era natural en ti, ser apodado como el más fuerte de los cuatro no me bastaba ni me hacía merecedor de restregártelo en la cara, creía que si entrenaba dos o tres veces más que tú lograría rebasarte y que al fin todos se enterarían que el que mandaba era yo, que me pusieran la atención que siempre recaía en ti, "el alumno perfecto".

\- Nada pasó como lo planeé ...

\- Supongo que con el tiempo comencé a olvidar aquella promesa que hicimos cuando pequeños, en especial el día que te nombraron como líder del equipo, ¡al diablo! ¡te juro que seré mejor que tú cueste lo que me cueste! ... de nuevo me enfoqué en superarte a toda costa, lo único que me alimentaba eran mis celos, mi furia y mis deseos de lograr vencerte en este juego que yo me creé en la mente, mientras que tú ...

\- Tú en realidad si querías ser el mejor, incluso diría que lo ansiabas más que yo, cuando yo solo te veía a ti como límite para mis metas, tú no tenías obstáculo alguno, siempre viendo que no poseías lo suficiente con lo que tenías, que debías entrenar más arduamente, que no debías de cuestionar en ningún momento a las órdenes del sensei, siempre detrás de él, por eso es que también te apode como "Splinter Junior" ...

\- Tú si contabas con un buen motivador, algo que te empujara de buena gana y aunque yo también tenía la misma ayuda que la tuya, nunca me digné a llamarla o a pararme un momento a reflexionar en que si lo que estaba haciendo y lo que me ponía como línea de llegada a la victoria era lo correcto ... y lo que me haría triunfar en realidad, solo hasta ahora puedo caer en cuenta de la cruda verdad ...

\- Yo solo me cree este martirio, este dolor ... y fue mi elección el sufrir con él, pude simplemente dejar que la herida sanase al igual que mi odio hacia ti, sin embargo mi lado testarudo siempre me jodía con tal de no dejarme vencer, me llamaba un cobarde para no hacerlo, echándole más sal a las llagas, que estúpido fui ... ya logro entender que todos sentiremos dolor en un cierto momento, es inevitable, pero el sufrir con él por lo que nos resta de vida ya queda en nosotros, pues el dolor solo es momentáneo y puede curarse si uno así lo desea, cada quien consta de ese poder.

\- Con el paso de los años te convertiste en un ninja admirable, y yo siempre me mantuve viviendo bajo tus sombras, siendo tu perrito faldero, el segundo en todo siempre y para toda la eternidad, esa era la maldición que había tocado a mi puerta y la cual me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida.

\- Pero ... ¿sabes qué? ... eso ya no me interesa, no significa nada para mi el rebasarte como antes, cielos, ya ni siquiera significa nada para mi ese ya tan tocado tema de ser el líder del grupo, eso lo puedo mandar a la mierda junto con mis otros bobos reproches de niños ...

\- Tengo un presente diferente en la actualidad, si es que estoy contigo yo no puedo tener nada de eso que tanto me afectaba antes, si tú sigues a mi lado, no me importa tener que ser el segundo ... no me importa que seas mejor que yo, porque admito eso, ese puesto te lo ganaste con esfuerzo, no soy nadie para quitártelo en el presente, tuve mi oportunidad y aun así no la aproveché como se debía, solo te toca a ti gozarla ...

\- Apuesto que mi yo del pasado ya me habría dado un fuerte sopapo si me escuchara decir todo eso, mejor que ni se entere de lo demás ...

...

**\- Te odiaba Leonardo ... te odiaba con ganas ... mírame ahora ... ¿qué me hiciste?**

\- Y ... listo ... ¿ya no tienes frío?...- el mayor terminó de tender la manta sobre su cama para abrigarlo.

Raphael, en eso salió de estado reflexivo, le tomó como 17 años de sufrimiento, y solo en un día pudo captarlo, volteó a ver a su pareja de modo algo melancólico.

\- Leo ... yo ... en realidad no te odio ...- bien, eso no le contestaba su pregunta, el ojiazul le mostró una cara confundida.

\- Sé que no Raph ...- respondió siguiéndole la corriente y tapándolo por completo, el de rojo lo tomó de la cabeza para traerlo más cerca así sus miradas se chocarían, los ojos de Leonardo lo vieron con extrañeza por su repentino acto.

\- No puedo odiarte porque ... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ...- eran una de esas pocas veces que decía algo que tenía muy dentro de su corazón, casi nunca lo hacía, el de azul se ruborizó con tales palabras, sin embargo luego rió.

\- Que cursi ...- se bufó.

\- Tal vez no sea malo serlo ... de vez en cuando ... aunque no te acostumbres ...- tomó su mentón para probar sus bellos y perfectos labios, era el premio digno que se esperaba, lo necesitaba, había llegado a una respuesta, soltado ese pasado que tanto cargaba con pesar, olvidado su competencia que solo era un veneno para él, lo había dejado fuera de su camino, para comenzar uno nuevo, uno que solo lograría atravesar si estaba junto a su amado.

\- Oye esta manta de patito es tuya ¿verdad? ... - mencionó el ojiverde.

\- Ehhhh

Cuando las dos estrellas Spica están unidas, todos creemos que se trata de una sola, son como gemelas, aunque podrían ser muy distintas entre sí, deben permanecer juntas en el cielo para existir.

...

\- ¿Estás bromeando no Mikey? por favor dime que es un juego ...- los ojos de su hermano menor solo le decían que no, que todo era cierto, que lo que le había confesado era real, no se trataba de una broma ni si siquiera una de mal gusto.

Oh rayos

* * *

***CRACK* *****CRACK* *****CRACK***

¿Oyen eso? ese es el sonido de mis manos destrozándose por escribir tan jodido y largo capítulo, no pude evitarlo, mi maldición de escribir capítulos largos me perseguirá por siempre, valgame Dios.

No quiero extenderme mucho ahora sí, me duele hasta el alma XDD ojalá alguno de los lectores me pague mi cirugía de mi espalda malformada por estar tanto tiempo sentada frente al computador (que para rematar es de esos prehistóricos, así que me cagan más la vista) y mis lentes nuevos claro, los usaré sin duda alguna.

Ya bueno y eso sería todo, ojalá y les haya gustado el capítulo lleno de feels y dramatismo cliché, si no pos ... me mato TvT okno

Solo quería hacer un chapter donde explicase algunas cosas del pasado de Raphael, es un gran personaje con quien se me ocurre tantas ideas, Hooo pinshe rojito ... aquí solo quise poner unos de mis headcanons y flashbacks que yo misma creé, de como conoció Raph a Spike y demás, ya saben :3

Yo solo pienso que Raph es el acomplejado, porque vamos ... Leo es un ángel ... puro y buenito U:

En resumen esto fue puro capítulo de relleno, pero no me maten, solo ámenme porque les traje Reo(?

y gracias a todos que continúan leyendo mi historia y continúan mandándome apoyo y ganas de donde sea, los re quiero un chorro no lo olviden :'3 si también a ti lector silencioso, muah! askjnfdhjvb okay ya XDD

Solo le daré un último agradecimiento a mi profesor de la universidad, él es muy cool! tanto que vemos muchos videos en su clase, videos bellos y geniales XDDD también anime, en uno de esos fue que conocí la historia de la estrella Spica yaaay es linda c: y como pertenece a la constelación de Virgo (el signo zodiacal de su servidora) no pude evitar el no ponerlo :D

¿puedes dejarme un review para decirme lo que me tengas que decir del capítulo? ¿no, si? o para insultarme(? lo que sea, todo se aceptan, críticas, tomatazos, salseo, todo(?) solo déjame un comentario o si no me lanzo al pavimento de mi casa desde mi ventana ya saben D: que numas así me pagan tanto sufrimiento que paso al escribir TvT

Ya comienzo los exámenes parciales la próxima semana y estoy que invoco a todos los santos para aprobarlas, ojalá me valla bien XDDD cuando acabe con eso, me pongo de inmediato a escribir otra vez, para no tardar demasiado en actualizar como se está haciendo costumbre en mi, pero no es mi culpa, ya saben! son los estudios ... y mi vida social ... no tan social lol

Las faltas y errores los descartan porque me da flojera revisarlo completo de nuevo, quizás luego las corrija ... quizás ... y bueno ya es todo (dije que no me extendería pero nunca cumplo joder)

Bye bye nos leeremos luego estoy segura :D

PD: Toma leshe shabo, la leche de los shabos(? ... aunque seas intolerante a la lactosa como yo y para que no tengas la altura de un hobbit v':


	17. No se lo digas a nadie

Hola de nuevo shavos. ¿qué hay? :333

Lo sé lo sé, ya ni le dan bola a mi historia como antes porque me tardo un chingo en actualizar y eso, pero deben saber que también tengo vida social xD (no tan social lul) a parte que los que me conocen mejor saben que soy una floja del demonio, solo como, duermo, hago mis cosillas?), aunque cuando quiero si me saco la madre para hacer algo que me propongo, por lo que mi fic no es la excepción, solo que en serio no encuentro mucho tiempo en ocasiones por la universidad que me tenía como esclava, y además recuerden que a parte de escribir, también debo estar activas en mis cuentas, es un cague hacer muchas cosas, no sé porque hago tanto TvT

Es demasiado para mi cuerpo ocioso xD

Ya está, creo que es lo único que quería decir, que a pesar de demorarme en actualizar tarde o temprano lo haré así que no se preocupen o dejen en el olvido esta historia que realizo con mucho amour para ustedes.

¡Solo disfruten del capítulo!

ADVERTENCIA INÚTIL: Contenido sexual explícito, lo pongo otra vez para recordarte lo pervertido(a) que eres al no hacerme caso y leerlo de todos modos, Ghehehe son unos loquishos, nah mentira si pongo lemmon es especialmente para ustedes pequeños pillos.

Por cierto, la sección de respuestas se trasladará a la parte final a partir de ahora, son cuestiones de orden ;)

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

**NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE**

Algunos momentos antes, en la habitación de aquella impulsiva tortuga, este se encontraba en medio de una revisión.

\- Okay empecemos ... hmmm ... estás tomando la medicina que te dí todos los días ¿no es así? ...- interrogó el quelonio de antifaz púrpura sacando el estetoscopio que había traído al entrar.

\- ¿Ese asqueroso jarabe? pues claro que sí ...- contestó con pesadez.

\- Muy bien ... Hmmm ...- colocó la campana del aparato en el pecho desnudo de su hermano y empezó a escuchar sus latidos internos con atención, la punta metálica estaba muy fría cosa que fastidiaba al principio.- ... Mhhh ... a ver ... hmmm ... si si ... hmmm ... tal y como lo sospechaba ... mhhh ...-

\- ¿Qué pasa Donnie? ...- intervino otra tortuga con bandana azul que también se hallaba en el cuarto preocupado ante la reacción algo dudosa del esbelto, este todavía continuaba con su rostro absorto en los pensamientos de su cabeza .- ¿Él está bien? ...- preguntó otra vez.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás ahí pensando? ...- añadió impaciente.

\- Alégrate, tienes una frecuencia cardíaca normal ... - sonrió retirando el estetoscopio.- ... veamos ... mhhh ...- ahora comenzaba a examinarle toda la cara, incluyendo sus ojos, boca, oídos y nariz, todo, no sé si esto se podía tornar más incómodo para el ninja de bandana roja- ... hmmm ... ajá ajá ... mhhh ¿puedes decir "Ahhh" de nuevo?...- Raphael tan solo tenía que obedecer y abrir la boca otra vez mientras que el genio insertaba una especie de paleta de madera sobre su lengua para observar mejor su húmeda cavidad bucal, al terminar prosiguió examinando sus extremidades.

\- ... Hmmmm ... ¿te duele cuando hago esto? ...- movió de un lado para otro su brazo izquierdo, el menos afectado, cuidadosamente para probar su movilidad hasta ahora, el paciente negó, Donatello entonces tomó el otro brazo para examinarlo también- ... muy bien este brazo ha mejorado, ya parece estar en buenas condiciones, al igual que el derecho, aunque ... este va a tardar un par de días más hasta que pueda quitarte las vendas ...- eso es lo que al reptil le desagradó demostrándolo en su miraday el resoplido de molestia que soltó, todavía más tiempo con ese brazo retenido.- ... mhhhh ...- bajó hasta las demás extremidades afectadas.- ... Y tus piernas bueno ...- dudó un poco al ver que eso lo fastidiaría más ...- hmmmm digamos que permanecerás enyesado ... otras ... ¿semanas? ...- hasta incluso pronunció las últimas palabras en tono de duda, por el evidente gruñido que escucharía.

\- Aghhh ...- se quejó, si pudiera cruzar bien los brazos lo hubiera hecho.

\- Pero él esta bien ... ¿no? ...- preguntó interviniendo Leo.

\- Así es ...- contestó de manera sonriente, que alivio para este, no tanto para el mismo paciente, más parecía que le habían traído malas noticias.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo ...- dijo este frunciendo el ceño.

\- Estás mejorando mucho Raphael, casi te tomará la mitad del tiempo que predije, no todo el mundo puede recuperarse de un accidente como el tuyo tan rápido ¿sabes? ...- le aclaró el de morado, la tortuga de rojo no podía contradecirle a eso, si tenía razón, era como una clase de milagro, aunque estuviera tomando meses el recuperarse y eso lo ponía más impaciente que de costumbre, lo desesperaba.

\- ¿Entonces, no hay ningún inconveniente? ...- el mayor quiso asegurarse.

\- Mhhh solo una, procura que no se esfuerce demasiado para ciertas cosas, sus músculos necesitan reposo todavía, una vez que le podamos retirar todos los vendajes y yesos es cuando empezaremos con los ejercicios motores para que pueda recuperar el total funcionamiento de sus piernas y brazos, justo como antes ...- eso alegró al de azul, su hermano ya se iba retirando hasta que de pronto al estar guardando sus cosas en el botiquín de doctor que trajo, se detuvo.- ... ohhhh casi lo olvido ...- rebuscó entre sus cosas de nuevo, mientras que la pareja lo observaba con curiosidad, que cambió a una de susto en uno de ellos.

\- ¿Y eso? ...- preguntó el que estaba recostado sobre la cama con las pupilas encogidas y el rostro pálido por la jeringa que había sacado.

\- Creo que es un buen momento para que te haga un último análisis, solo para estar seguros ... necesito hacerte una prueba de sangre ...- ni bien terminó de decir la frase su hermano se precipitó.

\- ¡¿Qu-que?!

\- Una prueba de sangre, para ver si la cantidad de tus glóbulos rojos y blancos son los indicados y medir el nivel de azúcar en tu- ...

\- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡NO! ¡NO NO NOOO! ¡de ninguna manera, Donnie! ... ¡quita esa aguja de mi vista! ...- se alteraba demasiado.

\- Es necesario, para estar seguros Raph, es por tu bien ...

\- ¡N-NO! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que "ya" estaba bien!

\- Aun así tengo que hacerte este examen, solo es un ligero piquete, no hagas tanto drama ...

\- ¡Que no! ... ¡he tenido que tomar tu repugnante medicina y aguantar estar aquí sin hacer nada por días! ¡¿pero inyecciones?! ¡eso si que no! ¡NO NO! ¡jamás! ¡NO NO Y NO! ¡antes muerto! ¡NO NO NO!... - el de morado lo observaba con sumo cansancio al presenciar su actitud infantil ante estas cosas, aunque no se le podía culpar del todo, esas jeringas si pueden traumatizar, inclusive decir que son diabólicas para la perspectiva de algunos.

\- Leo, sostenlo por mi ¿quieres? ...- el líder aceptó.

\- ¿Qu-qué? ... ¡Leo! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Leo no! ... - rodeaba el cuerpo del quelonio tan fuerte como podía tratando que ni se atreviera a bajarse, con intentar hacerlo saldría peor, tomaba su brazo izquierdo estirándolo y aprisionándolo sobre la cama, aún así Raphael mostraba tener la suficiente fuerza como para batallarse bien con este.- ... ¡Leo te lo advierto! ... ¡L-leo ... ya déjame! ... ¡Hablo en serio! ...- el ojiazul una vez pudo en ciertas palabras "dominar" un poco a la bestia, aunque difícilmente, le hizo una señal al otro para que continuara con la prueba.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME LEO! ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME CUREN! ¡NOOOOO! ¡AHHHHHH! ...

\- Ugh, es solo una prueba, tonto ...- Donatello se colocaba los guantes preparando la aguja con una naturalidad que se veía que lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces, Raphael seguía precipitándose de los nervios e intentando soltarse de los brazos de su amante que ya para ese momento se había transformado en su enemigo y cómplice de su hermano genio.

\- ¡D-donnie date prisa! ...- lo apuró el de azul, su pareja se las había arreglado para morder las tiras de su bandana jalándolas con los dientes como un animal salvaje haciendo rabietas para que lo dejen libre, es lo único que podía hacer.

\- ¡LEO! ¡solo te voy a dar 5 segundos para que me sueltes o si no- ... ¡A-AHHH...! ...- la sensación de un delgado metal introduciéndose a través de la piel de su brazo lo hizo chillar.- ... ¡AHHHHHH! ...- gimió una vez más este mientras que Leonardo hacía hasta lo imposible por no liberarlo hasta que el genio extrajera la toma exacta de su sangre, intentaba de que no se moviera demasiado o la puntiaguda herramienta le dañaría, sin embargo era bien complicado si con cada grito que lanzaba intentaba zafarse de tan aterradora situación que estaba.

\- ¡Donnie ...! - casi y no lo podía seguir sosteniendo por más.

\- Solo un poco más ...- absorbía las últimas gotas de sangre que iba a necesitar para estudiarla.

\- ¡AHHHH! ¡QUÍTENME ESTO YAAAAAAA! ...- apretaba sus ojos con fuerzas soportando aquel punzante dolor.

\- Te lo había quitado hace como 5 segundos ...- contestó el de púrpura.

\- ¿Huh? ...- la temperamental tortuga al abrir los ojos cayó en cuenta de la verdad, ya no tenía la aguja incrustada, solo un trozo de algodón que su hermano le sostenía en el lugar inyectado de su brazo, lo adhirió a este con una cinta especial.

\- Y eso fue todo ...- mostraba con orgullo la jeringa que utilizó y que estaba llena de la sangre de su hermano.- ... ¿no quieres una paletita? ...- se bufó entre dientes.

\- Pfff ...- una pequeña risa aguantada por parte del de azul hizo que Raphael se le enrojecieran ligeramente las mejillas, estaba haciendo demasiado número por un simple piquetito, se había tenido que enfrentar a amenazas mucho mayores en sus misiones como ninja, pero ¿no le podía hacer frente a una jeringa? su cuerpo temblaba nada más veía la aguzada punta ¿y se supone que es el más rudo de los cuatro?.

Este se zafó con molestia de Leo para luego gruñir a lo bajo, ¿por qué tanto afán en hacerlo quedar mal estos últimos días?

\- Bueno, iré al laboratorio entonces ...- se despidió el genio después de guardar sus cosas de vuelta.

\- ¿Estas seguro que no quieres tu dulce premio? ...- al notar que el de morado había dejado el cuarto, el ojiazul aprovechó para preguntar con picardía a su pareja.

Bastó ese pequeño gesto para que el rostro de Raphael cambiara, entendía perfectamente a que se refería.

Con la mano izquierda le tomó del brazo para traerlo más hacia él, Leo tan solo se dejo llevar todo sonriente para que sus labios cayeran sobre las del ojiverde, sin duda esto era mejor que cualquier dulce que le hubiera ofrecido Donatello.

Ya empezaban a intensificar el beso buscando el momento de poder introducir sus lenguas, pero una voz que provenía de la puerta les puso un alto.

\- Vaya vaya ...- usando algún tono que se sentía incómodo y jocoso por así decirlo en la frase.

Ambas tortugas al girar la vista se toparon con ni más ni menos que su querido hermano menor, mejor conocido por ser el que arruina sus preciados momentos inclusive si no los hace intencionalmente, traía una bandeja con el desayuno de cierto individuo temperamental.

Las caras de los mayores se distorcionaron por obvias razones, uno te daba a entender que con la mirada te decía "Ay, ya nos vio" y otro como "¡Demonios, Mikey! ¡siempre tienes que joderla!"

\- ¿Están bien? o si quieren regreso más tarde ...- intervenía de nuevo con su sonrisa de mofa.

\- N-no yo ... yo ya me iba ... - su pareja comenzó a verlo ahora con un rostro de: "¿En serio, Leo? ¿me vas a dejar para que él me de comer?, este solo le hizo una seña con los hombros, encogiéndolos.- ... lo siento, Mikey se tomó la molestia de traerte el desayuno así que ...- soltando una suave risa al final y dejando la habitación también, no puede ser.

Su pecoso hermano cerró la puerta y entraba alistando la bandeja para darle de desayunar a Raphael y muy seguramente con ganas de pitorrearse más de este.

\- Apuesto que tus gritos se escucharon por todo New York ... hahaha casi y gritas como cuando vez a esas cucarachas ... "casi" ... hahahaha ...- hizo un resalte muy notorio en la palabra y se echó a reír trayendo su mano a su rostro.

\- Mira enano, si solo has venido a burlarte de mi, deja la bandeja aquí y lárgate, que ya estoy hasta acá con tus chistes estúpidos ...- le señaló la salida y el ojiceleste soltó una risotada más.

Si no hubiera sido por un brusco cambio en la actitud de Mikey después, el de bandana roja seguro ya habría intentado darle un buen golpe cuando si se atrevía a soltar otra risa.

\- En realidad ... no vine por eso ...- su mirada extrañamente mostraba seriedad, ya no dibujaba la sonrisa de siempre, esto estaba raro.

\- ¿Qué? ...- algo no andaba bien y su hermano lo podía notar a leguas.

\- Tenía que hablar contigo y en serio, en serio ... ¡en serio! ... n-necesito de tu ayuda, ya no se que hacer, c-creo que eres el único que me puede a-ayudar ...- se lo notaba cada vez con más nervios en cada palabra que expresaba, hasta hacía un esfuerzo por que no se le enredara la lengua.

\- ¿Y ahora qué tienes? ...- no entendía bien a donde iba a parar todo esto, ya le estaba empezando a preocupar la situación de su hermano, era medio insólito no verlo con su rostro radiante o con su actitud bromista, ¿que tan malo podría ser lo que ocultaba?

\- A-antes ...- se acercó para tomarlo de los hombros y ver de frente a los ojos.- ... tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie ... a nadie, Raph ...- creo que nunca había hablado con tanta seriedad en su vida.

\- Como sea ...- se lo tomaba a la ligera

\- ¡No! ¡No, como sea! ... en serio tienes que prometerme que lo que te voy a decir no se lo vas a decir a nadie más, ni a Leo, ni a nadie ... prométemelo ... ¿okay? .- levantó la mano con el dedo extendido que hacía alusión a ser su meñique.

\- Si si ... lo "prometo" ...- su paciencia se agotaba, quería conocer el jugoso secreto que el menor se cargaba así que aceptó su ademán de manos.

Miguelángel soltó un suspiro y tragó el aliento para decirlo de una buena vez, hizo este paso un par de veces más, se acercó al oído del mayor y le susurró la razón de su comportamiento inquietante en una sola frase, fue rápida y precisa: "Estoy enamorado de Donnie"

¡Pow!

El ambiente se inundó de un silencio que te chocaba.

¿Cómo le respondes a eso?

Con un "Hahahaha esa fue buena"

o con un "¿Qué carajos?"

Para fortuna, la mente Raphael no tardó demasiado en escoger una de las opciones, o al menos algo que se asemejase.

\- ¿Estás bromeando no Mikey? por favor dime que es un juego ...- los ojos de su hermano solo le decían que no, que todo era cierto, que lo que le había confesado era real, no se trataba de una broma ni siquiera de una de mal gusto.

Oh rayos.

De nuevo se quedó sin alguna palabra con la cual responderle, solo hacía muecas con la cara y su brazo izquierdo interpretándose como: "¿Pero-qué-coños-Mikey? ¿en serio? ¿de Donnie? ... ¡¿EN SERIO?!"

-¡¿En serio?! ...- lo único que se podía decir era eso, necesitaba una explicación razonable ahora.- ... ¡Como que te enamoras-! ...- por poco y le deja una marca en toda su boca de la forma que lo calló tan repentinamente.

\- No grites ... alguien te va a oír ...- susurró con desespero, el ojiverde quitó la mano de la boca.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione entonces? ... no espera ... estas seguro que no es uno de tus jueguitos ¿no? porque de ser así, ahora de veras que te pasaste ...

\- ¿Crees que jugaría con algo como eso? ... N-no ... yo e-en serio ... me e-enamoré de él ...- inclinó la vista de la timidez.

\- Pruébalo ...- contestó un tanto autoritario.

\- Ahhhh ...- con una mano detrás de la nuca no se le ocurría una buena pista para confirmar su confesión, sus palabras no le eran suficientes, aunque se le haría más fácil luego al hacerse presente la tortuga de la que se referían con recelo.

\- Oye Raph creo que olvidé algo en tu cómoda ... oh Hey Mikey ... - saludó al menor mientras ingresaba, el ojiceleste le devolvió el saludo de forma temblorosa.

\- ¿Qué s-se te olvido? ...- preguntó este tragando saliva.

\- Mi medidor de presión ...- se iba acercando al lugar mencionado, sin embargo el ninja de naranja quería ser algo útil en ese momento por alguna peculiar razón, tomó la herramienta que el inventor buscaba para dársela.

\- Gracias hermano ...- agradeció su amable gesto cogiendo el medidor, aunque a los segundos algo lo extrañó.- ... Ehhhh ... Mikey ...- el pecoso todavía no soltaba el objeto por estar prestándole más atención a las facciones que hacía su querido hermano de morado.

Una pequeña risa nerviosa de parte de Miguelángel y soltó el medidor, ese característico ardor en sus mejillas se hizo presente.

\- Okaaaay ... supongo ... que ya me voy ... - y así como entró se retiró, el menor aun traía su inquieta mirada, hasta una gota de sudor le bajaba por un costado de la frente.

\- Eso fue horrible ...- manifestó el ninja temperamental.

\- *suspiro* ¿Lo ves? ¿ves que no mentía? ... por eso necesito que me ayudes ...

\- ¿Y que haría yo? ...

\- Necesito que me digas que hacer ... ¡no sé por cuanto más voy a seguir con esto! ... - sonaba en serio desesperado.

\- Espera, espera ... si voy a ayudarte tienes que explicarte mejor, todo desde el principio ¿quieres? necesito saber ...- será que la verdad le era imprescindible los detalles para seguir o que solo la curiosidad de enterarse de más al respecto de esto le picaba en cierta manera por dentro, cualquiera de ambas, se las tenía que decir si quería su apoyo.

El de antifaz anaranjado suspiró de pesadez, no le quedaba otra alternativa por lo que inició con la historia, acompañándola claro con el desayuno que le había traído a su hermano, se tomó el tiempo de hacerlo para usarla de buena excusa.

Eran unos ricos panqueques bañados con miel, no sería un desperdicio después de todo, mejor disfrutarlos juntos con aquel relato que Miguelángel sostenía, aunque se veía que su sabor dulce se agriaría un poco.

Pasado el relato del pecoso, le dio un cierto período a solas al de ojos verdes para que se tomara el tiempo necesario de procesar todo lo que le contó ahí, no era tan fácil hacerse con tal idea, que a la primera impresión de Raphael sonaba más que graciosa, descabellada, pero no en el sentido de que estuviera en contra, sino de que haya sido precisamente él, el que le confesara que tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia alguien y para rematar, era con su otro hermano faltante, ya estaba, habían superado su nivel de rareza dentro de la familia con eso.

Si ya le bastaba y tenía suficiente con que haya descubierto su extraña, y de por sí, prohibida orientación sexual junto con el ojiazul, Mikey también tenía que unirse al grupo de fenómenos como vulgarmente se le llamaría por la sociedad con tales barbaridades que estos cometían entre ellos.

Un romance como el incestuoso era por completo inaceptable a los ojos del mundo.

Entonces esto quería decir que ¿su hermanito ahora se había unido al lado oscuro? vaya noticia que te descarrila la mente, aunque no le podía culpar, siendo algo que era catalogado como indebido, era exactamente eso que hacía que lo desearan aun más, el deseo de la carne por probar algo prohibido.

Ahora solamente faltaba esperar por la posible reacción de Donatello el día que se enterara, pobre muchacho.

Como van cambiando las cosas con el tiempo.

No habrían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando la soledad de su cuarto se vio interrumpida por un ninja de bandana azul que parecía que andaba por ahí de paso.

\- ¿Y disfrutaste tu desayuno? ...- preguntó con un tono algo provocativo, estaba consciente de que eso haría enfadar más al otro, pero por ese mismo motivo es que lo hacía, sacarlo de sus casillas a propósito lo divertía a veces, sabía que era todo un gruñón.

\- Uno de estos días me las vas a pagar ...- contestó con evidente seriedad; aunque era más del tipo de mucho ruido y pocas nueces al principio, a menos que se te ocurra hacerlo enojar en serio, ahí si, valiste madres.

\- Uyyy que miedo ...- aplicó su tono burla otra vez acompañada de una risa interna.- ... ¿entonces no te gustó lo que hizo Mikey? la verdad se veía delicioso ...- se acercaba a su lado para divertirse con sus expresiones.

\- Ese enano, tan solo viene para fastidiar ...- y a dejarte con un extraño sabor de boca luego de sus revelaciones, no olvidemos eso.

\- ¿En serio? ... y ... ¿por qué mejor no te lo pago de otra manera? ...- apegando más su boca contra el rostro del de bandana roja mientras le mandaba una cierta mirada tentadora.

\- ¿Ah si? .. ¿que tanto vale eso que me vas a dar? ...- respondió siguiendo el juego que comenzó el otro.

\- No sé, tú dime ...- estaba a escasos centímetros de conectar sus labios con los de su novio, lo podía sentir en su cálida respiración que le chocaba en la cara, cuando al ojiverde le atacó un sensación de suspicacia al oír alguna voz y unos cuantos pasos aproximándose a este cubículo.

Por medio de un auto-reflejo le hizo un pare, y con una mano sobre el pecho del contrario le dio un ligero empujón hacia un costado.

Leo sintió por unos segundos un rechazo enorme de parte de este, y no entendía el porque todavía.

\- Y esa es la razón por la que siempre traigo esta bandana en la frente ... y también por que se ve increíble en mí, por supuesto ...- se glorificaba con orgullo hacia su propia persona, la chica pelirroja que lo acompañaba tan solo tornaba a sacudirle la cabeza en señal de negación.

\- Si, esa historia me lo has contado ... no sé ... como un millón de veces creo ...- puso sus manos en su cintura para pararse frente a la puerta junto a este.

Casey sonrió aun más, luego volteó a ver en dirección al cuarto, aunque la chica de ojos azules fue la primera en mostrar un cálido saludo a las tortugas seguido de su novio.

\- ¿Que hay Leo? y ... Raph~ ...- hizo una especie de movimiento con sus manos y un sonido que era algo así como un chasqueo entre su paladar y su lengua luego de mencionar al segundo, para recalcar que era su pata del alma.- ... ¿Qué se cuentan? ...- curiosa pregunta, pues para resumir, ya estaban por besarse, pero no, tenía que aparecer este muchacho con su novia, otro revoltoso, si queremos ser más sinceros, otro Raphael.

Ya iban dos veces que les arruinaban la fiesta a estos dos.

\- Ahhhhh ...- el líder empezaba a razonar la situación, ya había captado el motivo de su repentina acción hacia él por parte del de rojo.

\- Todo esta bien ...- contestó con firmeza.- ... solo ... bien ...- no se tomó ni la molestia de dignarse a voltear para ver al ojiazul por alguna otra reacción.

\- Leo, esta vez vine mejor preparada, estuve practicando en casa las katas que ensayabamos ayer, ahora no se te hará tan fácil vencerme eh ...- la chica ponía determinación en su mirada y en los pequeños movimientos que hacía con las manos como una demostración de sus habilidades.

\- Ehhh genial April, me encantaría verlos emmhh ... iré al dojo en unos momentos, lo ensayaremos de nuevo, te veré ahí entonces ¿okay?...- dijo llevándose la mano en la nuca, había olvidado por completo el entrenamiento por unos segundos.

\- Okay, ¡no lo olvides! ...- se lo resaltó.- ... los veo chicos ... y Raph ... ojalá y te mejores pronto ...- parecía algo inútil decirlo, como si con solo hacerlo daría resultado, el susodicho solo se quedó viendo de forma normal, sin embargo por dentro pensaría: "No necesito tu compasión O'neil, tú y tu novio vinieron en el peor momento."

\- ¡Adivina qué! ...- intervino para cambiar el tema sacando algo del bolsillo de la mochila que traía consigo.- ... ¡traje el juego para que lo podamos probar acá! ... ¡solo necesito tu televisor y una consola para probarlo! ...- preguntó emocionado con unos CDs de juegos en las manos.

\- Creo que Mikey tiene una en su cuarto ...- respondió el de rojo.

\- ¡Cool! ... ya vengo ... ¡Hey, Mikey! ¡Mikey! ¿me haces un favor? ...- llamaba al de pecas y corría hacia él que se encontraba, convenientemente, a una distancia no tan alejada de este.

Leonardo resopló aliviado una vez el chico pelinegro dejó la habitación, luego se fue a buscar algo en el cajón de la cómoda, hasta casi olvida con que otras intenciones había venido acá para empezar, debía de cambiarle el vendaje de Raphael tal y como se lo había indicado su hermano genio.

Sacó dichas vendas y comenzó a desplegaras del rollo mientras que le retiraba el vendaje viejo con cuidado.

\- Tal parece que te estás tomando tu tiempo con eso decirles ¿no? ...- comenzó con un tono natural rodeando su brazo derecho con las vendas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ...- contestó con relajo.

\- ¿Cómo que de que hablo? ... en decirles ... a Casey y April ... sobre nosotros ... ya lo sabes ... estás tardando más de lo que pensé y eso me está empezando a preocupar ...-

\- Lo dices como si fuera tan importante decírselos ya ...- mostraba cierto grado de indiferencia en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? pero ellos-

\- No tienen porque saberlo aún, no estamos TAN desesperados por que se enteren ¿o si? ...- hizo un desvío con la mirada para dirigirla sobre lo que sea con tal que no fuesen los ojos de su pareja.

\- Raph ... uno de ellos es tú mejor amigo ...- replicó un tanto chocado por su respuesta.

\- ¡Exacto! ... ellos son prácticamente los únicos amigos que me quedan ahora, nada me asegura que responderán de la misma forma en como lo hicieron acá ...- apretó el puño izquierdo fijando su vista aun más en un punto perdido.

\- Oye ... nos sorprendimos por la reacción que tuvieron Splinter y los demás, quizás pase lo mismo con Casey y April ...- intentaba convencerlo.

\- ¿Y si no? ... ¿que pasa si es que no es como tú dices? ... ¿pierdo a mi mejor amigo para siempre entonces? ...- dejó al otro mudo, sin algo con que responder por unos instantes, si tenía razón de ser tan inseguro con respecto a esto, podía ser arriesgado si no tratabas con delicadeza el tema.

\- Solo te digo ... que si no te apresuras con decirles la verdad ... tendré que hacerlo yo, ya no quiero seguir cargando con más mentiras ... - habló con mas seriedad esta vez ajustando los vendajes de Raphael, este también se quedó sin nada con que contestar lo que sorprendió al ojiazul.

Sentía en él una especie de aura de preocupación recorriéndole, los brazos le empezaron a temblar como si algo lo perturbara en creces.

Era el hecho que dijo Leo, si no se daba prisa en contarles cuanto antes su oscuro secreto, este mismo tomaría sus propias medidas para hacerlo, cosa que tampoco le convenía, y es que en verdad, no tenía ni intenciones de que lo supieran sus amigos humanos, asegurando ser los únicos que tenía, ya habían podido ocultar el secreto ha estos durante un tiempo luego del accidente con la explosión, alargando así y cada vez más la espera, pero ahora ¿decírselos? ¿ya?

Conocía bien a Casey, lo suficiente como para presuponer que esta noticia se le iba a ser imposible de digerir, mucho menos a la primera, decirle que en pocas palabras era gay y no solo eso sino que mantenía una relación clandestina con uno de sus hermanos ¿que pensaría de él luego? ¿que posición tomaría?

Ya se imaginaba en las posibles reacciones de este, todas muy negativas claro está, y bueno con April, tampoco era de pensar que sería fácil que comprendiera esta singular situación.

No sabría que hacer, y no quería arriesgarse.

Para su golpe de suerte su dicho amigo se hizo presente cargando el televisor que había ido a traer, lo que cortó el inquietante silencio que le ofrecía al ojiazul.

\- Ufff ... - dejó la TV sobre una pequeña frente a la cama mientras se secaba la frente.- ... bueno ya está ... voy por la consola ...- fue por ella dejándolos solos por unos momentos más, el líder giró a ver el rostro que traía el de rojo y aunque este le hizo un rápido contacto visual, luego desvió la mirada con molestia.

El pelinegro trajo la consola junto con los mandos, no le tomó tanto como con el otro porque eran más ligeras.

\- ¿No quieres jugar una partida, Leo? ...- preguntó el chico instalando los cables.

\- Ehhh No, no así estoy bien ... en realidad, ya tengo que irme al entrenamiento, ustedes ... solo diviértanse sin mí ... sehh ... - su último tono de voz le hacía entender al otro el ánimo con el que le había dejado, bueno este tampoco traía uno amigable ahora después de lo que le dijo.

Fue el ya conocido: "luego hablaremos sobre esto".

A Casey pareció no importarle mucho esto, más que todo deseaba pasar un buen rato con su amigo tortuga ahora que necesitaba de mucha más compañía en estos días tan pesados.

Una vez acabó de conectar todos los cables de la TV y la consola, se sentó en la cama al lado del ninja de rojo y le entregó en las manos uno de los mandos acompañado de su típica sonrisa de sinvergüenza, esa que te hace tu amigo para que recuerdes sus mañas de loco junto con las tremendas idioteces que ha hecho y te ha involucrado, de todos modos te sigues juntando con él.

Raph cogió el mando con la mano izquierda y lo acomodó bien de tal manera que también pudiera ayudarse de la mano contraria, podía hacerlo, lo que si no podía era mover su brazo por completo aún debido a los vendajes, pero desde su muñeca en adelante lo controlaba casi como siempre.

En la oscura mentalidad del muchacho pelinegro esto significaba una ventaja por sobre su compañero vendado, debía aprovecharse de eso por supuesto.

\- Trataré de no ser tan rudo contigo, por cortesía ...- y rió algo maligno por dentro.

\- Oh por favor no quiero preferencias, Casey ... solo juega tan horrible como siempre lo haces ... - siguió con su juego.

\- Ha-ha ...- carcajeó sarcástico.- ... igual te dejaré ganar la primera solo para que veas que soy bueno ...-se alistó para comenzar la partida con una postura confiada.

\- Si así lo quieres ...- contestó el ojiverde formándose una sonrisa de lado a lado en su rostro.

Ya en el dojo, a Leonardo se le complicaba el concentrarse cuando practicaba con April, el solo pensar en la cuestión de contarles la verdad a sus amigos humanos también lo ponía inquieto, su pareja tenía algo de cierto, podría tratarse de un movimiento arriesgado como le dijo, uno en el que si no se hacía con cuidado, traería graves consecuencias.

Aun así, no le gustaba estar por ahí sosteniendo tal farsa, incluso a pesar de haber revelado el secreto a su padre y hermanos, no podía sentirse del todo satisfecho con su confesión si no terminaba con el trabajo contándoselos a la pelirroja y el chico con el palo de Hockey, por que en sí también los consideraba como parte de su familia y con ese simple hecho les daba derecho a saber.

El líder seguía divagando.

\- ¡Hey Leo!

*¡Zas!*

No pudo esquivar un movimiento proveniente de la joven.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¡Leo!

\- Auuuch ... auuu ...- el intrépido se quejaba ahora en el suelo por el dolor del golpe que su amiga pecosa le hizo, la chica le dio una muestra de ayuda estirándole su mano para que se levante, este aceptó.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy Leo? ... nunca te he visto así de ... distraído ... ¿te pasa algo malo? ¿o todavía te duele esa herida? ...- el intrépido líder se sobaba una esquina del hombro que era el lugar donde el golpe de su amiga había logrado alcanzarlo hasta tirarlo contra el pavimento.

\- ¿Eh? ...- una respuesta confundida por parte de este hasta que luego logró razonar mejor.- No no no, yo me encuentro perfectamente, Abril ... es solo que ... que ... estaba pensando en cosas menores por eso me distraje en un momento de la práctica ...-

\- Hmmm ...- posicionó sus manos sobre sus caderas.- ... pues no creo que sean cosas sin importancia si es que te pones a pensarlas en pleno combate ... ¿que te ocurre? sabes que puedes contar conmigo ...- lo miró directo a los ojos como una señal de que confiara en esta, Leonardo no sabía si era el momento indicado en decirle lo que a este le aquejaba, ella podría no entenderlo como debía y que de paso le terminara contando lo que le ocultaban con su pareja.

\- De acuerdo ...- o tal vez, ¿si era el mejor momento?.- ... es ... Raphael ... me tiene preocupado por ...

\- Oh, creo que ya entiendo todo ...- no había acabado aun y la pelirroja se adelantaba los hechos.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si ... te inquieta mucho su recuperación, sé que el accidente con la explosión fue un golpe fuerte para ambos, que quizás no se le vea tanta mejoría, seguramente debe estar sintiendo lo mismo al estar todo el día postrado en la cama, se debe sentir frustrado, pero ... recuerda que Raphael es muy afortunado de tenerlos a ustedes como hermanos para que lo ayuden a sobrepasar esta difícil fase, en especial a ti, que se preocupa mucho por él, y que en parte lo entiende mejor ...- un largo silencio y una sonrisa de nerviosismo era lo que el rostro del ojiazul reflejaba, la respuesta de la muchacha lo dejó sin pensamientos claros por algunos segundos, aunque no estaba alejado de la realidad y la verdad tenía en gran parte de razón, ese no era el caso.

\- Abril ... Abril, creo que no-

\- Tienes que ser fuerte Leo, Raph necesita de todo nuestro apoyo justo ahora, eso es lo importante ...- colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo reptil acompañándolas con sus motivadoras palabras, el líder no pudo mostrar una sonrisa aun más incómoda y confundida de la que ya tenía.

\- Okay Abril empecemos de nuevo ...- se sobó entre medio de los ojos con pesadez.- ... ¿que opinas de las relaciones ... aquí en la guarida? ...- intentó empezar de otra forma.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Solo ... respóndeme ...

\- ¿Relaciones de familia, de herma- ...?

\- No no no ... h-hablo de ... las relaciones ... románticas ... ya sabes ... las de pareja ...- desvió su mirada con incomodidad.

\- Ahhh ... hmmm pues hehehe ... la verdad yo ... espera ... ¿a donde quieres llegar con esto? ...- ahora lo observaba con una mirada de sospecha.

\- ¿Qué? no, yo solo ... te preguntaba ... c-curiosidad supongo ...- encogió los hombros con algo de nervios.

\- ¿Supones?

\- ¿Me puedes responder a la pregunta que te hice?

\- Hmmmm ...- sus sospechas iban creciendo, no entendía bien el porqué esas interrogantes.- ... pues ... como ya sabes, yo mantengo una y ya todos en esta guarida lo conocen muy bien, también mi papá, y creo que no tiene nada de malo en cuanto no incomodes o sea un peligro para nadie ...- tenía las manos cruzadas esperando a que la tortuga se terminara de explicar.

\- ¡Exacto! ...- vociferó este con algo de entusiasmo.- ... ahora ... ya sabes que aquí nos hemos tomado la noticia de su relación con mucha naturalidad, por eso mismo es que te preguntaba sobre esto de las situaciones amorosas dentro del equipo ... que en realidad no tienen nada de malo, siempre en cuando no se incomode a los demás, lo que me lleva a la base del problema que-

\- ¿Te molesta que Casey y yo seamos pareja? ...- el líder se quedó inerte.- ... ay Leo, debiste de habérmelo dicho para empezar y no alargarnos con tanta palabrería y media ...- otra vez con lo mismo, adelantándose a los hechos, no dejando que acabara siquiera de completar su sustento.

\- Esto no va a funcionar ...- pronunció a lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- *suspiro* ¿Sabes? tienes razón, debo ser fuerte, Raph así lo merece ... y tampoco me debería de fastidiar lo que hay entre ustedes dos, además es su relación, yo no tengo porque involucrarme ...- le daba respuesta respuestas falsas e inventadas dándose por vencido.

\- Vaya, qué sencillo es platicar contigo, captas todo muy rápido ... me alegra ...- la chica pareció mostrar una sonrisa aliviada al final de su diálogo, el otro rió.

\- Pues que te digo ... lo único que hace falta en todo problema es un poco de comunicación, así nos entendemos todos ...- este también hizo notar una ligera sonrisa.

\- Así se habla ...- volvió a apoyar su mano sobre el hombro del mutante con determinación.- ¿Que te parece si ahora practicamos con las armas? ...- mientras la chica hacía relucir su hermoso Tessen.

\- Claro, Abril ...- dijo amable desenvainando una de sus Katanas próximo a empezar otro combate, aunque por dentro de seguro este solo quería golpearse lo más fuerte que podía contra alguna de las paredes del dojo o tirarse del edificio más alto que este conocía por lo que tuvo que escuchar de su amiga.

¡Dios! que complicado era hablar con las mujeres para que entendiesen, ni siquiera las indirectas funcionaban por último, lo que le faltaba, parecía no captar bien las explicaciones de este, mejor era dejarlo así y como estaba, se ahorraría el trabajo pesado, aunque eso implicase seguir reteniendo por más esas mentiras.

_Finish him!_

\- ¡Oh vamos viejo, no me jodas!

\- Hahahaha ...- el de rojo tan solo reía ante las quejas de su amigo, pero eso evitaría que lograra lo que tenía propuesto en mente.

Su personaje congeló el vientre de su oponente para abrírselo de un golpe repentino, cosa que todavía dejara verse la columna vertebral en medio de ese enorme agujero a la mitad de su cuerpo, lo tomó con fuerza y lo quebró en dos, escuchándose el sonido de sus huesos fragmentándose como si fuese un mondadientes junto con los gritos de agonía de la víctima, y únicamente para terminar lo levantó con ambas manos y lo despedazó en dos partes para que acabaran desangrándose por completo, tirándolas sobre el suelo que ya estaba llena de pedazos, entrañas y vísceras mientras el vencedor se regocijaba con orgullo en su interior.

_Sub Zero wins ... Flawless Victory_

**_FATALITY_**

\- Esto no puede ser ...- seguía incrédulo ante su obvia derrota.

\- 7 a 1 ... gracias por no ser tan rudo eh amigo ...- sonrió al final de su frase.

\- ¡Solo 6 a 1, recuerda que te dejé ganar en la primera!

\- Hahaha claaaaro~ sabes que igual voy ganando.

\- ¡¿Algo malo le pasa a este mando o qué rayos?! ...- por poco y lo bota al suelo de la furia que sentía.

\- Acéptalo Casey, nadie puede vencer a Sub Zero ... eso, y que aun te falta práctica ...- el muchacho únicamente tornó a cruzar los brazos con disgusto.- ... entonces ... ¿otra partida?

\- Voy por unas bebidas ...- contestó con pesadez saliendo de la habitación a lo que el ojiverde carcajeó a lo bajo por lo mal perdedor que se hacía ver.

A los minutos este regresó con las dichosas latas de refresco de la cocina, le entregó una a la tortuga haciéndole el favor de abrirle la lata por él, aunque se lo dio con una pequeña molestia plasmada en el rostro.

Casey abrió el suyo y se sentó al lado de su amigo lesionado casi como si se aventara directo a la cama de forma algo precipitosa.

\- Hey hey ... cuidado con la pierna ...- advirtió el reptil al ver que por poco lo aplasta sin querer.

\- Uaghh era de dieta ...- se quejó sin escuchar el aviso ni bien probó la bebida, luego movió la lata en forma circular un tanto indiferente.- ... Hmmmm oye, Raph ... no tengo idea como aguantas estar metido en este cuarto por tanto tiempo...

\- Pfff dímelo a mí, ni yo mismo sé eso ...- a lo que le daba un sorbo al refresco con cierta seriedad en su mirada.

\- Yo hubiera perdido la cabeza de seguro, estaría como un esquizofrénico.

\- Siquiera ¿sabes que es eso?

\- Emmm algo que ... ¿tiene que ver con los locos? hmmm ay yo que sé ... el punto es que estaría como demente si tuviera que pasar muchos días en cama como tú ...- la tortuga rió ligeramente, al parecer si sabía lo que tenía que afrontar cada mañana, lo tortuoso que era el despertar solo para quedarse postrado sin hacer prácticamente nada durante el día, que el de bandana roja no se haya vuelto un total maniático ya era un gran logro.- ... debes tener algo extra que te distraiga de todo eso ¿eh? ...- preguntó de repente.

\- Tsss ...- fue su única rápida respuesta, después añadió.- ... no es como si alguien tuviera tiempo para eso en realidad ...- tomó otro sorbo.

\- Sehhh ... creo que si no vengo yo, ya te habrías muerto de aburrimiento ...- puso una de manos detrás de la nuca para relajarse mientras su amigo continuaba bebiendo.- ... oye ¿y qué me dices de tu novia? ...- la tortuga escupió el líquido de la boca al escuchar su interrogante, eso sorprendió un poco al joven.

\- ¡E-ella no puede venir a la guarida y lo sabes! ...- contestó luego de limpiarse.

\- Pero si pudiera~ ...- le corrigió el otro con una de sus sonrisas descaradas.

\- ¡Pero no puede! ... ¡aún! ... todavía no se lo he dicho a los demás, y ahora que lo he pensado mejor, quizás no lo haga ... - el pelinegro volvió a sonreír.

\- Lo que tú necesitas es un empujón ...- señaló y antes de que su temperamental compañero le cuestionase lo que acababa de decir, apareció un tercero.

\- WHOAHHH ... ¡¿es el Mortal Kombat X?! ...- preguntaba una emocionada tortuga de ojos celestes y piel pecosa entrando con rapidez al cuarto.

\- Ajá ...- contestó el chico con orgullo desviándose de la mirada algo furiosa del de rojo, el menor observaba animado la consola y la pantalla del televisor, después giró a ver a ambos.

\- Owww ¿podemos jugarlo? ¿podemos? ¡¿podemos?! ¡¿PODEMOS?! ...- les rogaba este cruzando las manos.

\- Emmm claro, por qué no.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Yo escojo a Sub Zero! ...- gritó con alegría a lo que tomaba uno de los controles.

\- Hey hey hey ... ¡ese es mi personaje! ...- hizo un pare antes de que lo hiciese.

\- Está bien Mikey, puedes usarlo si quieres ...- replicó de forma relajada, el ojiverde lo miró con enojo, si embargo el muchacho solo estaba ahí como si nada, además era su juego, y por consecuente sus reglas.- ... solo no vayas a mencionar nada sobre la novia de Raph o se alterará ...- aunque lo haya dicho susurrando, la lesionada tortuga le pegó un fuerte golpe en el hombro al muchacho por atreverse a decir aquello.

Casey se cubrió la parte afectada con dolor a lo que el reptil le decía con la mirada que se callara.

\- ¿Decían algo? ...- intervino el de naranja.

\- No es ... nada ...- habló entre dientes mirando disimuladamente al otro que aun se quejaba a lo bajo, pero luego fue que se le prendió el foco.

\- Sip ... solo cosas sobre el amor y eso ... nada importante ...- añadió el pelinegro fingiendo un gesto amable.

\- ¿Ehh? ...- soltó el menor confundido.

\- Que-no-es-nada ...- seguía hablando entre dientes para que no se notara los nervios que se le venían y las ganas que tenía de ahorcar al chico en ese momento, a pesar que con una mano no pudiese, podría intentar.

\- Oh vamos Raph, creo que ya es tiempo de que Mikey se vaya enterando ...

\- ¿Enterarme de qué?

\- Casey no lo digas ...- lo amenazó con el dedo, pero este solo le haría caso omiso.

\- Acerca ... de la novia de Raph, el pobre no quería que nadie se enterase ...- el de rojo otra vez lo golpeó en el mismo lugar con suma furia, hubo un corto silencio que duró dos o tres segundos y ...

\- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! ...- exclamó de la sorpresa el de naranja por tal revelación ...- ¡Raph! ...- se aproximó al susodicho.- ... ¡¿TIENES OTRA NOVIA?! ...- de nuevo gritó, eso solo lo iba a empeorar.

\- Whoa whoa ¿dices que otra? ...- ahora el muchacho pelinegro se asombró por lo que dijo, si embargo mostraba una sonrisa, como si estuviera fascinado.

Miguelangel veía a su hermano con cierta tristeza, como si le acabaran de revelar que no era más que una especie de rompecorazones, ahora sentía pena por el ojiazul.

\- Cielos Raph no sabía que te habías vuelto un casanova ...- dijo con picardía en sus palabras para ponerse a reír luego.

\- ¡E-eso no es verdad! ... ¡Yo solo tengo uno! ¡u-u-una! ... qu-que diga ... ¡AGHHHH! - por fin se animó a manifestarse entre los malentendidos, aunque eso provocara que este se trabara con su propia explicación, su amigo no paraba de carcajear.

\- ¡¿Raph como pudiste!? ...- preguntó Mikey aun decepcionado por la declaración.

\- ¡A-acabo de decir que no es cierto! ¡Casey solo me esta jodiendo! ...- le clavaba la vista al pelinegro que recién paraba de vacilarse por el momento para toparse con una mirada de enojo.

\- ¡¿Qué va a decir Leo?! ...- mencionó de vuelta, otro terrible error, su hermano de bandana roja volteó a verlo abriendo los ojos con nerviosismo ante lo que el menor contestó.

\- Espera, no entiendo ... ¿qué tiene que ver Leo con todo esto? ...- sin duda una buena pregunta, justo antes de que el pecoso se dignara a contestársela, notó que su hermano le movía la cabeza en señal de negación para que no fuese tan tonto en revelarle ese minúsculo, pero a la vez delicado detalle.

\- Ehhhhhh ...- ahora este no estaba seguro en que contestar.

\- Aguarden ... Raph ... acaso tú ...- giró a observar al mencionado mientras ambas tortugas miraban expectantes a este, muy en especial el de rojo que estaba que se comía vivo por dentro.- ... ¿estás saliendo con la novia de Leo? ...- al menos fue un alivio que no fuese lo que se esperaba.

\- ¿Qu-qué? ... ¡claro que no! - respondió todavía preocupado, la situación si que se estaba enredando más y más.

Luego de eso solo se formó otro gran barullo entre los tres que buscaban explicación antes las revelaciones que soltaba seguidamente uno y otro o desmentir tales cosas, la habitación se llenó de gritos, frases y oraciones sin mucho sentido, incluso más malentendidos, nadie comprendía muy bien las aclaraciones que se querían dar debido a que hablaban todos mismo tiempo sin oportunidad a que se escuchara una respuesta clara o coherente.

\- ¡Por última vez! ...- el ojiverde decidió ponerle un alto a toda este entreverado asunto.- ... ¡no tengo ni una ni dos novias! ¡Okay! ... ¡Y POR SUPUESTO QUE LEO TAMPOCO TIENE QUE VER CON ESTO! ...- pareció que con con su última oración había perdido su cordura ante tanta confusión que se iba generando, los otros dos se quedaron un tanto asustados por tal contestación.

Pero esto no acababa allí, pronto se tornaría inclusive peor y mas angustioso

Justo en ese instante un cuarto también se hizo presente en medio de la entrada, escuchó todo, no podría tratarse de alguien mas que no fuese el ojiazul.

Este había oído el tremendo grito que lanzó Raphael y se quedó inerte a mitad de la puerta con el almuerzo que le venía trayendo a su pareja, si ... pareja, a pesar de que ahora escuchó lo contrario.

\- Ammmm ... ¿me perdí de algo o ...? - el rostro del líder solo podían definirse como perplejo y ... más perplejo, al de rojo casi y se le sale el alma con el susto que le dio verlo ahí parado frente a ellos, a su amigo pelinegro se le formaba una ligera sonrisa maliciosa al ver que luego de esto se armaría una buena bronca entre hermanos, en los problemas que te mete este muchacho caray.

\- Leo ... l-lo que sea que acabas de escuchar ¡no es verdad! ...- es lo único que pudo contestar para que no se liara más la situación, aunque lo típico es que cuando dices una frase como esa, no pase más que lo opuesto.

\- Solo discutíamos de la posible segunda novia de Raph ...- otra vez el chico actuando como sinvergüenza, el mencionado le hizo un sonido con los labios y su dedo con tal que se callara, ya las cosas estaban de por sí bien jodidas.

El de azul observaba minucioso sus reacciones, en especial al oír la declaración del joven y lo inquieto que se ponía el otro para silenciarlo.

\- Raph ... ¿qué está pasando aquí? ...- contestó poniendo cierta severidad en su tono, era momento que le explicara bien las cosas.

\- ¡Aghh! ¡todo es culpa de Casey! ¡Yo no quería! ...- intentaba excusarse echándole la carga a su compañero.

\- ¡Oh miren la hora! ...- hizo una interpretación con el brazo como si cargase un reloj en él.- ... bueno, chaito ...- y así sin más, comenzó a retirarse con suma tranquilidad del cubículo mientras iba a desconectar su consola de una sola zampada, llevándose todas sus pertenencias de allí para esfumarse por completo del lugar en un santiamén, que "gran" amigo.

\- ¡Raph! ...- volvió a gritar el de ojos azules, su paciencia se empezaba a acabar, y el ojiverde no tenía a nadie mas que a su hermano menor a su lado, tal vez le podría ser de ayuda.

\- Ehhhh yo ... yo ... cr-creo que dejé algo en la cocina hmmm ... ¡hasta luego Raph, suerte! ...- o quizás no, salió de ahí en cuanto pudo.

\- ¡Mikey! ...- ni aunque gritase iría a socorrerlo, ahora sí, estaba totalmente solo en esto y aun no se le ocurría con que comenzar a explicarse, su pareja dejó la bandeja con la comida sobre la cómoda para después cruzar los brazos parándose firme frente a este.

\- ¿Y bien? ... ¿vas a explicarme o no? ... ¿a que se refería Casey con todo eso?... - lo encaró, el líder hasta empezaba a creer en la posibilidad de lo que el muchacho mencionó, de que Raphael tuviera otro amorío por ahí escondido.

\- Yo ... emm yo ... - sus ojos no se atrevían en hacer contacto visual con los del otro, sabía que se le sería muy complicado no mentir.

\- Raphael Hamato ...- respondió al ver que solo lo evitaba con la mirada, el tono que usó esta vez se oyó más como si fuese de un padre regañando a su hijo debido a que le aumentó su apellido.

La tortuga lesionada cerró los ojos fuertemente, la verdad el de rojo detestaba en creces que lo llamaran de ese modo, fuese quien fuese, bueno no se le podía culpar, esto solo significaba más conflictos, pero tenía que decirle la verdad o se tornarían incluso peor.

\- Hmmm ... *suspiro* yo ... quizás ... me ... ¿inventé una novia falsa? ...- quiso que no sonara tan malo como se oía.

\- ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! ...- sin embargo era de esperarse que su pareja se precipitara.- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡No tenía opción, entiende! ...- contestó alzando la voz, luego exhaló con pesadez.- ... Casey me estaba haciendo varias preguntas, no me atrevía a decirle la verdad todavía ... ¡debía inventarme algo! ...- el líder lo observó boquiabierto casi sin creer en sus palabras y suspiró de forma ruidosa.- ... solo fue una pequeña mentirilla, además eso pasó hace varios días, no sé por que haces tanto escándalo para empezar ...- ya era el ojiverde quien se veía irritado.

\- ¡Raph! ...- ese grito solo le decía que en realidad era todo lo contrario.- ... ¿no te había dicho esta mañana que no quería cargar con más mentiras?

\- ¿Qué parte de que no tenía mas opción no captas hasta ahora? ...- eso no contestaba nada, el mayor inhaló nuevamente, hizo eso un par de veces para tratar de no perder la compostura.

Se dirigió a la cómoda para coger la bandeja con el almuerzo que le venía trayendo contento hasta que escuchó cosas que no tenía que oír solo al poner un pie en la puerta, se apareció justo en el peor momento.

Era un buen tazón de sopa caliente con fideos y verduras, y pensar que se había esforzado mucho más en preparar este platillo a su amado solo para toparse con algo que le iba a quitar el ánimo por el resto del día.

Se sentó al costado del temperamental reptil que solo veía fastidiado cada movimiento que el de azul hacía, agarró el cubierto tomando una cucharada de sopa, le dio un soplido y se la acercó a la cara del ojiverde para ver si comería algo, no había traído la comida en vano.

Este lo miró por largos instantes sin hacer más que observar la cuchara y a él en total silencio, incluso parecía una guerra de miradas, una que Raphael perdería con el pasar del tiempo, después de forma cansada y rodando los ojos abrió la boca para que su pareja lo alimentara.

Hicieron esto por cinco o seis cucharadas más sin decirse absolutamente nada, hasta que el de azul, como es costumbre, tenía que tragarse su orgullo con tal de solucionar la problemática.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Raph? ¿no te sientes los suficientemente mal por haberle mentido a nuestra familia? ... no deberíamos cometer el mismo error ...- le entregó otra bocanada de sopa rezando a que le contestase sus preguntas.

\- Ese no es el punto ...- contestó luego.

\- ¿Entonces cuál? ... - el de antifaz rojo pensó otro par de segundos.

\- ... Si me inventé una novia falsa fue porque no tenía otra escapatoria, estaba en el cuarto de Casey y no podía decirle en ese momento que con el que estaba saliendo eras ... tú ... - suspiró - ... lo que hubiera pasado era que me botara de ahí de inmediato, después se lo contaría a April y los dos jamás me hubieran vuelto a hablar en sus vidas, ni a mi ni a ninguno de nosotros ... sé que para ti suena muy exagerado lo que te estoy diciendo, pero no lo conoces como yo, no tienes idea de como podría reaccionar ... por eso tengo miedo ... me aterra que todo lo que estoy suponiendo se haga realidad ... tengo consciencia de que sí habrá un punto donde se enterarán, aunque quisiera que estuviera lo más lejos posible de ahora ... - otro pequeño silencio se sintió.

\- Mira ... entiendo todo lo que me has dicho ... y lo único que lograrás con esto es alargar lo inevitable ...

\- ¡No estás entendiendo nada! ... - se precipitó - ... ¡no quiero perderlos, Leo! ...

\- Comprendo, pero no deberías ser tan pesimista, no podemos adelantarnos a los hechos ...

\- ¡Yo ya sé que va a pasar! ... aunque parece que a ti no te importa ... - masculló en lo último, de igual modo se hizo de oír.

\- Claro que sí, ellos son mis amigos también, me afecta sus reacciones tanto como a ti, son como de la familia, por eso mismo deben tener derecho a saber ... no podemos prolongar la espera ...

\- Podríamos ... si no te la pasaras de aguafiestas cada vez que puedes ...- el mayor frunció el ceño con lo que mencionó, intentó calmarse antes de que respondiera algo que lamentaría después.

\- Ya he tomado una decisión ... mañana cuando April y Casey vengan a la guarida vamos a tener los cuatro una conversación al respecto, y les diremos toda la verdad, te guste o no ... ya no pienso seguir con esta farsa por más tiempo, al final terminará en lo mismo ... - tomó otra cucharada más de sopa y pensaba entregársela al ojiverde, sin embargo este únicamente cerró la boca con indignación sin pensar siquiera en abrirla, ese comentario egoísta lo cansó, el líder movió un poco el cubierto para que notase que estaba frente a este, aunque de todas formas no le daría el chance de alimentarlo otra vez.

\- Me quitaste el apetito ...- respondió a los segundos con un fuerte tono de seriedad, ahora Leo fue el que se indignó, bueno si ya no quería aceptar otro bocado más, no era ningún santo para estar ahí rogándole.

Se puso de pie para dejar lo que quedaba de la sopa, que aún era más de la mitad, sobre la bandeja y llevársela consigo poniendo cierta molestia en sus movimientos, estaba por retirarse hasta que de nuevo le hablaron.

\- Oh y gracias ... ahora por ti ya no tendremos ningún amigo aparentemente normal ... - añadió sarcástico, el ojiazul distorsionó el entrecejo del fastidio para salir de la habitación al final dejando en la tan habituada soledad a Raphael, se escuchó un quejido de cansancio luego de cerrar la puerta por parte de este.

De nuevo con sus típicas discusiones de pareja, esas donde por obligación siempre tienen que pelearse por cualquier motivo tenga sentido o no, tarde o temprano.

Raphael se dejó caer sobre la almohada poniendo todo su peso en él con sumo cansancio y molestia, desde ahora solo contaba las horas, las que faltaban para que llegara el mañana, y el momento en que les tenían que decir a sus amigos humanos lo que tanto se guardaban en confidencia, sentía que esta vez ya no habría marcha atrás y era lo que lo agobiaba.

Leonardo se dirigió a la cocina para dejar los trastes en el caño y lavar los platos en silencio, reflexionando en lo que había manifestado segundos atrás, se encontraba por completo seguro de su posición, pero los comentarios de su pareja eran los que con frecuencia hacían que vacilara en sus ideas, y este era uno de esos casos, aun así, este ya tenía casi definida su decisión, se lo iban a decir, para acabar con esta mentira de una vez por todas.

Y sin embargo aun le quedaba una pequeña pizca de inseguridad, no por lo que acontecería, si no por el cerciorarse de que si esta era la mejor opción para ambos, que si era lo correcto.

Al finalizar con el aseo de los platos prefirió terminar de asegurarse al respecto, con las palabras de alguien en quien confiaba de vida o muerte lo comprobaría, le era cien por ciento fiable, ese alguien que tenía su habitación junto al dojo de la guarida.

De regreso al cuarto con la señal de STOP en la entrada, el que yacía sobre la cama se sobaba la frente y entre medio de los ojos del dolor de jaqueca que le estaba generando el estar demasiado preocupado por aquel problema, sin previo aviso alguien abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Raph? ...- se escuchó desde la puerta, el ojiverde se sacó la mano de la cara para ver de quien se trataba esta vez, era el menor, aunque esto no hizo más que fastidiarlo.- ... vaya ¿todavía sigues vivo? ...- comentó algo gracioso pasando dentro.

\- Sí ... y no gracias a ti ...- respondió el otro.

\- Hehe ... ehh sehhh ... lo siento por eso ... pero creo que me da cosas entrometerme en asuntos de pareja y eso ... cielos, Leo si que se veía severo ...

\- Eso no es nada, deberías haberlo visto luego ...

\- ¡Es cierto! ... ¿qué sucedió? ¿se aclaró el problema? ¿y como es eso de tu otra novia? ...- esas preguntas hicieron que el mayor suspira con pesadez.

\- Mikey ...- se acercó a su oído.- ... por ... última ... vez ... yo ... no ... tengo ... ¡OTRA NOVIA! ...- el pecoso por poco y se queda sordo por ese tremendo bramido, este se limpió las orejas, creo que hasta le sacó la cera por la potencia.

\- Okay okay ... pero no grites así ... aunque aun no entiendo ... ¿a que se refería Casey entonces? ...

\- Agh ... yo ... emmm ... yo hmm ... meinventéunanoviafalsa ...

\- Ahhhhh ... espera ¡¿qué?! ... hahaha ¿que hiciste qué? ...- el ojiverde desvió la mirada.

\- Era para que Casey no se enterase sobre todo esto ¿okay? ... fue lo único que se me ocurrió ...

\- Un momento ... aun no le has dicho acerca de ustedes y ... ¡¿April tampoco lo sabe?! ...- Raph le pegó un sopapo en la nuca.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no idiota! ¿entonces por qué te hubiera dicho que te callaras? ¡casi metes la pata!

\- ¡Ohhh~! ... ah era por eso ...- contestó el menor poniendo un dedo entre sus labios.- ... lo siento de nuevo, pero a estas alturas yo ya suponía que se lo habías contado, digo es tu mejor amigo ¿no? ...- el de rojo bajo la mirada, era la segunda vez que le decían lo mismo y en sí tenía en gran parte razón, detestaba cuando eran otros los que la tenían menos él.

\- Prefiero no hablar de eso, ya con Leo lo discutimos hace rato, no me vengas con el mismo problema de nuevo ... - giró la cabeza intentando que no le preguntase que no quisiese contestar.

\- Bueeeeeno ...- lo miró un par de veces para rascarse la cabeza.- ... en realidad había venido a preguntarte que si ... lo habías pensado bien ...- el mayor volteó como si estuviese perdido.- ... y-ya sabes ... respecto a lo que te conté esta mañana ¿no me digas que lo olvidaste? ...- recién fue que su hermano lo recordó, tenía la mente acomplejada luego de lo ocurrido después y aunque fuese difícil de creer se le olvidó totalmente ese detalle hasta que el de naranja lo volvió a mencionar.

\- Entonces ... ¿lo que quieres es ...?

\- ¡Eso es! ... todavía no estoy seguro en lo que deba hacer, no se s-si ... se lo deba de decir .. o-o ...- tartamudeó en lo último sin poder terminar la frase.- ... ¿tú que me aconsejarías? ... - su mirada daba algo de lástima a decir verdad, el ojiverde se le quedó observando con cierta seriedad para sobarse la frente, solo le lanzaban problema tras problema, de los cuales no se le ocurría exactamente como solucionar, primero con el miedo terrible de lo que sucediese mañana y ahora su pequeño hermano viniendo a pedirle consejos sobre el amor creyendo que tendría la respuesta a todas sus dudas, ¿qué faltaba?

\- Mira Mikey ... no sé si deba ser el indicado para contestarte eso ...- el ojiceleste lo observó con algo de tristeza en la espera de una mejor réplica.- ... pero, si algo sé es ... que si sientes algo por alguien no puedes retener tus sentimientos para siempre, por que sí lo haces, te dañará cada vez más, tanto que de seguro terminará destruyéndote por dentro, sin que te des cuenta habrás perdido la oportunidad y te quedarás lamentándote por lo que te queda de vida ...- el menor se quedo en silencio hasta el final de sus palabras, no se creía que fuera Raphael quien le dijese todo eso, que de por si debe ser uno de los menos románticos o expertos en el amor que conoce.- ... reacciona enano ...- le chasqueó con la mano izquierda cerca de su cara con tal de que se despertara del trance.

\- Raph tú ... ¿en serio crees eso? ...- preguntó un incrédulo.

\- Sí ...- muy claro, corto y preciso, no le gustaban este tipo de charlas, pero lo que dijo fue con el corazón ciertamente, y le incomodaba al saber que daría cuenta de eso, el de naranja lo reflexionó de nuevo.

\- Así que ... lo adecuado es ... que se lo diga ... ahora ¿verdad? ...

\- No seas cabezota ... - lo corrigió.- ... por supuesto que ahora no ...

\- ¿Y cuándo es buen momento entonces? ...- justo luego de esa incógnita se escuchó un llamado que le hicieron al ojiceleste, su voz provenía del mayor que le vociferaba para que se apresurara o llegarían tarde al patrullaje.- ... Emmm ¡ya voy, Leo! ...- giró a ver al de rojo algo intranquilo.

\- Solo ve ... mañana te explicaré mejor ... he tenido un día pesado, ahora solo quiero descansar y dejar de calentarme la cabeza con tantas cosas ...- echó su espaldar sobre la almohada con relajo, como si ya no quisiese preocuparse por más ...- su hermano dio una ligera sonrisa.

\- Muy bien ...- y ya estaba abandonando el cuarto de no ser que dio media vuelta antes de pasar por la puerta.- ... ¡Oh y gracias, Raph! ...- añadió amable y expandiendo mucho más su sonrisa.

\- Ni lo menciones ...- respondió este sin verle a los ojos, el menor cerró la puerta luego, al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad para su mente abrumada.

Pasaron las horas y las tres tortugas se encontraban de regreso en la guarida luego de su ardua vigilancia nocturna por las calles de New York, no faltaba demasiado para que se acercase la media noche, ya todos debían de estar descansando en sus tibias camas si es que se quiere despertar con buenas ganas mañana temprano.

Así lo hicieron, exceptuando una tercera que en vez de dirigirse a su cubículo a dormir, fue en dirección de otra, esa que estaba al final y la que era la más apartada de todas.

Era de esperarse que la entrada no tuviera el seguro puesto, si alguien no lo hacía por él no existía forma, una vez que abrió la puerta dejando entrar un poco de luz, la cerró y le echó seguro otra vez, ahí pudo ver lo que tenía en frente.

Una tortuga de bandana carmesí durmiendo plácidamente sobre su lecho, una batería por un lado del cuarto, algunos pósters pegados al frente, y destacando también una lámpara en forma de calabaza de Halloween, aunque no fuese noche de brujas, en uno de los estantes que tenía arriba de su litera, era lo único que podía iluminar aquel tétrico cuarto en ese momento, todo sobre un gran tapete que decoraba el lugar.

Fue dando pasos silenciosos adentrándose en la habitación cuando oyó una voz.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ...- tal parece que había sentido su presencia ni bien abrió la puerta, el otro seguía avanzando.- ... ¿no te basta ya con lo que me has dicho? ¿o solo vienes a recordármelo? ... siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo ¿verdad? ... ¿o es que mhh- ... ?- unos repentinos labios lo callaron para que no se atreviera a continuar con su sermoneo, el ojiazul lo estaba besando sosteniéndolo por los hombros en caso intentase forcejear, lo cual si pasó.

Hacía inútiles intentos por separarse de aquel beso, detestaba que utilizase ese viejo truco en muchas ocasiones como vil trampa para él, sabía que no se iba a rehusar una vez que probase el cálido interior de su pareja.

Y vaya que lo odiaba por usarlo de esa forma, aunque por dentro se le hiciera tan irresistible e imposible de no caer en sus atrevidos encantos que mostraba a veces, otro débil intento por soltarse y ni con toda la voluntad que le estaba poniendo logró desprenderse de Leo, por lo que no le quedó otra alternativa que intensificar el beso rodeando su cuello con la mano izquierda.

El mayor ya había empezado a introducir su lengua dentro de este antes de que pensase siquiera en rendirse, era una especie de juego dentro de sus bocas, y por supuesto que Raphael no se iba a dejar vencer, tenía que enseñarle quien mandaba aquí.

Enrolló su lengua con la de él aplicando más presión y saboreando cada fibra de su esencia con tal de que entendiese el recado, de poder dominarle como debía, de hacerlo suyo.

Al de azul no le fue tan bien, perdiendo vergonzosamente la batalla, al ojiverde solo le tocaba disfrutar su dulce victoria deleitándose más con el interior de su contrincante, hasta que por fin se fueron separando lentamente al sentir que necesitaban respirar una bocanada de aire dejando una hilera de saliva que se desprendió al final.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que caer, dime? ...- refiriéndose a la trampa que le colocó, Leonardo sonrió.

\- Es que conozco una de tus más grandes debilidades ... no puedo desaprovecharlo ...- alargó su gesto.

\- Te odio ... - contestó intentando hacerse el serio, mas no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, su amado carcajeó a lo bajo para lanzarse de vuelta sin avisar a sus labios.

Lo que empezó como movimientos suaves y lentos, luego se fueron transformando en acciones bruscas y algo desesperadas, parecía que se estaban devorando el uno al otro en cada beso, el mayor debía pensar el algo si quería recuperar su dichoso honor después de la derrota de hace unos momentos, y creo que encontró la manera.

De modo paulatino se alejaba para ir bajando por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, dejando un húmedo camino de saliva al pasar, comenzó a lamer justo en ese lugar con lentitud, cataba cada sabor de su piel con gusto.

Tenía consciencia de que por el contrario a lo que él disfrutaba, que por definitiva no eran esas lamidas que le causaban inevitables cosquilleos, a su pareja en verdad que le fascinaba sentir esa mojada sensación en el cuerpo, muy en especial por el pecho y cuello, era otro de sus puntos frágiles, eso lo enloquecía.

Llegó a un cierto lugar donde decidió ir dejando unos leves chupetones, unas marcas rojizas que serían justa revancha.

\- Hmmm Leo~ ...- cuando llegó a su clavícula al ojiverde se le hizo imposible no suspirar del placer que crecía dentro de sí al sentir esas cálidas sensaciones que iban y venían por su cuello, el mayor se alegró al escuchar esto, volvió a rozar su lengua por aquel sitio con deleite.

Quería recompensarlo por haber dicho su nombre, su mano también se unió a la acción, fue registrando inquieto debajo del edredón en busca de aquella parte blanda, al sentirla por fin, comenzó a frotarla de forma circular mientras continuaba saboreando su piel con suaves mordiscos.

A Raphael ya se le aceleraba la respiración, teniendo ahora dos zonas siendo complacidas por las acciones del líder, era lógico que eso pasara.

El mayor continuaba hasta que empezase a notar que la parte final de su plastrón se abría en cuanto más sobaba el lugar, el orificio era lo suficientemente grande como para dejar salir el grueso y algo envidiable falo de su hermano, todavía pegado a su cuello podía sentir una gota del líquido preseminal que bajaba por su mano, era buena señal, ahora lo tenía bajo su disposición.

Al de rojo no le parecía conveniente esto, estaba perdiendo el dominio de la situación, posó su mano sobre la del otro antes de que se atreviese a intentar otra cosa, lo volteó a ver con un rostro extasiado, su amante sonrió como siempre para retirarle de su camino, no daría marchar atrás, era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

Cogió con firmeza el miembro bajando el cuerpo hacia su parte íntima, y ahí lo tenía frente a sus ojos, en su más resplandeciente preciosidad, erecto y con justas ganas de recibir cualquier maniobra pese a que el dueño no lo quisiera aceptar.

Observaba minucioso cada centímetro y cada detalle del genital, su textura, el relieve que hacía cada vena en él, incluso imaginándose el sabor, ¿sabor? parecía que lo estaba hipnotizando pues no le apartaba la vista, era mejor que se apresurase antes de que Raph se arrepintiera.

Su rostro se tornaba sonrojado por lo que tenía en mente, bajó su cabeza para posicionarse al costado de lo que sería su víctima en ese preciso instante y pasó su lengua sobre él.

Raphael arqueó la espalda al sentir como una oleada de placer que nacía desde su entre pierna, recorriendo por cada una de sus extremidades llegaba a la cabeza, lo percibió tal fuese una corriente eléctrica.

Leo se alejó con un poco de miedo, sinceramente no era algo que ninguno de los dos se esperase, mucho menos el menor, no se le atravesaba por ningún momento que este se atreviese a ser una cosa por el estilo, conociendo lo penoso que era, aunque la curiosidad podía más.

La primera lamida fue algo torpe, sin embargo eso no descartaba el efecto que hacía provocar, el ojiazul se relamió los labios sintiendo ese sabor extravagante y al mismo tiempo tentador en su paladar, su cuerpo se llenaba de lujuria, tenía que probarlo de nuevo.

El de rojo tenía la vista sobre el techo hasta que volvió a sentir un contacto en la punta de su miembro, Leo lo estaba besando justo ahí, sin esperar por más bajó a la base para deleitarse de vuelta, esta vez con más intensidad, más duradero y con más determinación.

\- ¡H-hnnn..! .. anh ... ¡Le - oh! ...- tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza si no quería extender la cantidad de sus gemidos, su pareja hacía lamida tras lamida a lo largo del genital cubriéndolo todo con su saliva que se combinaba con la viscosa segregación que expulsaba, Raphael suspiraba más.

Ya era mucho de la tortura, momento para dejar los juegos y empezar con lo bueno, volvió a la punta de su virilidad para introducirla casi por completo en su boca, comenzó a succionarla y hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo intensificando la acción.

Leo ya iba haciendo que Raph perdiera la cordura, este no tenía de otra que dejarse llevar por la exquisita experiencia que su amante de modo gustoso además de gratuito le estaba proporcionando, aunque eso significase soImeterse ante él, ahora se sentía en las nubes, maldita sensación enloquecedora.

El menor puso su mano sobre la cabeza del líder en forma de acaricia y a la vez de agarre, incluso lo ayudaba a realizar mejor sus movimientos, y era que ya presagiaba que llegaría al tope pronto, pero hacía una resistencia enorme con tal de alargar más esas placenteras sensaciones.

La sangre viaja muy rápido, acumulándose en sus mejillas y con más potencia en su zona íntima haciendo bulto en ella, se hallaba muy erguida y se sentía con un volcán a punto de estallar, de todas maneras, el mayor continuaba con su trabajo sin quejarse o disponerse a parar.

Raphael le pedía a gritos que acelerara el movimiento de su lengua y su boca, no le gustaba suplicar, le era humillante, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, se acercaba la hora, su pareja seguía y seguía hasta que ...

\- De- ... Demonios Hnnn ... ¡Ah! ... ¡ANHHH~! ...hmmm ...- sin más previo aviso que sus excitados gimoteos se corrió.

Leo tuvo que alejarse de inmediato, otro poco más y se atora al sentir un caliente y pegajoso líquido que atravesó su paladar bajando por su garganta al entrar con fuerza en él, luego de eso tosió un par de veces, al recobrar el aliento saboreaba una extraña combinación que plagaba sus papilas gustativas, lo degustó bien limpiándose las orillas de la boca con su brazo, sin duda deliciosa a como ya lo empezaba a creer, por dentro se sentía todo un pervertido por pensar aquello.

Puso los ojos en su pareja, esta tenía la cara cubierta con su mano, todavía intentaba recuperar el aire perdido, a Leo se le formó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué tal, eh? ...- peguntó haciéndose el pícaro, necesitaba que le evaluaran su rendimiento.

\- Whoa ... hmmm ... e-eres bueno ... ...- aun se le hacía difícil pronunciar las palabras sin sonar agitado.

\- ¿Qué, solo eso? ...- avanzó para rodearlo con sus piernas al rededor de su cintura con cuidado de no pisar las zonas lesionadas.- ... nada de ... ¿increíble? ¿fabuloso? ... ¿magnífico? ...- le puso una pose provocadora.

\- Creo que no hay que exagerar, Leo ...- el mencionado hizo un puchero, quería más calificación que eso, era de los que le gustaban las notas altas, Raph tornó a reírse para traerlo hacia él y poder tener sus labios de nuevo a su mando.

Ahora este podía sentir incluso su propia esencia que se entremezclaba con la saliva del de antifaz azul y el suyo, solo percibía poco, pero parece que le estaba empezando a gustar.

Tomaba la cabeza de su novio con vehemencia para apegarlo más y poder probar mejor ese deleite que traía en la boca, se comía vivo su lengua, hacía acciones algo bruscas con la mandíbula lo que estaba estimulando al contrario.

\- E-espera, Raph ...- lo detuvo un momento para sorpresa del otro, y más cuando comenzó a desatarse las vendas que traía en la cintura, al sacarlas todas se pudo notar una franja semiabierta abajo en su pecho, ya hacía un bulto y lo mejor era que lo dejara al descubierto por lo que no le fastidiaría, se sentía algo avergonzado al mostrarlo, pero la verdad era que todo lo que hizo sumado con los gritos del ojiverde hicieron buen trabajo en su cuerpo.

El menor sonrió con malicia y lo trajo de nuevo a su boca, no perdería otro segundo más, bajaba su único brazo disponible por la pierna del líder acariciándola mientras lo estaba devorando arriba, al llegar a una de sus partes más carnosas, las nalgas si queremos especificar, la apretó.

\- ¡A-ahhh~! ...- este tuvo que zafarse rápidamente de los alocados besos así no perdía el aire, el reptil de rojo alargó su sonrisa al ver esa reacción, su control sobre él había regresado.

Jugaba con sus piernas aferrándose a ellas con la mano haciendo movimientos lentos y por momentos bruscos, al mayor lo estaba empezando a dominar el placer, su pequeño amigo antes flácido se volvía erecto por las estimulantes caricias de su amante.

El de carmesí también sentía que a su miembro de nuevo se le subía toda la sangre con presteza solo viendo las satisfactorias reacciones de su amado, como había dicho se le era irresistible, tenía que dejar de poner esas caras tan lindas o perdería la cordura como siempre, no había de otra, tenían que continuar.

Como el trasero de Leonardo aún estaba suspendido, Raphael se encargó que lo dejara caer lentamente, justo para llegar a la punta de su falo, el de azul sintió que algo rozaba su entrada, no había duda que sabía que cosa era, volteó a ver al ojiverde aun éxtasis.

Este le colocó la mano sobre su mejilla y fijó sus ojos en él con tal que captara sin decir alguna palabra, ambos lo necesitaban, lo querían con desespero ahora, había que hacerlo realidad.

Leo asintió y así este pudo deslizarse con cuidado sobre la masculinidad de su pareja, ese líquido viscoso todavía prevalecía ahí, pero no evitaba el dolor que se sentía al tener algo de ese grosor adentrándose en su interior, la semilla era lo único que podía reemplazar al lubricante en ese momento.

Por fin pudo sentarse aunque con dificultad, botó una fuerte exhalo luego, se le cayó una que otra gota de sudor, primera fase terminada, seguía lo demás.

Esta vez tenía que hacer prácticamente casi todo el trabajo debido a que Raphael se le era demasiado complicado, empezó a hacer unos movimientos de arriba a abajo y también hacia adelante con su pelvis teniendo solo como soporte el abdomen del de rojo.

El menor cerró los ojos apretando los dientes cuando la fricción hacía efecto en su miembro, esa delgada capa de piel se movía al ritmo de los meneos del líder.

Como estaba solo en esto, el mismo tuvo que buscar su propio punto para dirigir sus movimientos ahí, tenía que introducirlo mucho más y con mas potencia, pero después de varios saltos lo pudo hallar.

Bajó la cabeza acercándose al rostro del que por tanto gemía del placer, sus suspiros chocaban contra este, apenas y podía tener los ojos abiertos, solo para ver su encantado semblante, buscaba sus labios una vez más, no pudo evitar el no probarlos en esos momentos de excitación.

Les faltaba el aire aunque eso poco les importaba con tal de hacer más inolvidable su experiencia, eran demasiadas descargas de placeres y sensaciones combinadas con puro y apetitoso lívido por parte de ambos, y tal vez fue eso, que provocó un extraño efecto en el de rojo.

El brazo que tenía vendado comenzaba a desprenderse de aquella tela que le impedía moverse, cogió uno de los bordes del caparazón de Leo con firmeza solo para cerciorarse que tuviera total manejo de su extremidad ahora, de manera seguida cogió el genital de este e inició por masturbarlo.

\- ¡AHH! anh~ ... Hmm Raph ... ¡Ahh! ¡R-raph! ...hnnn~ ...- arqueó la cabeza al momento que sintió aquellas estimulaciones extras en su virilidad.

Raphael usó su otra mano tomando la cintura del otro para aumentar la velocidad de sus acciones, sus poderosas manos hacían de las suyas, ya era demasiado, lo estaba catapultando sin duda al orgasmo.

\- ... Anhh ... ¡Raph! ... m-me ... voy anhh ... hmm ... ah ... ¡A-ANHHHH~! ...- luego de un gemido sonoro tuvo que ahogar lo que le quedaba por gritar en su boca o era probable que despertase a alguien más solo por culpa de una de sus calurosas visitas nocturnas.

Toda la esperma salió disparada casi de un solo tiro esparciéndose en su mayoría sobre el cuerpo del de rojo, él tampoco pudo contenerse por más tiempo, llenando con sus fluidos el interior de Leo y viniéndose por segunda vez.

El mayor se fue desprendiendo lentamente del miembro saliendo de el una pequeña hilera de viscosa semilla, se apoyó unos segundos sobre el sudoroso cuello de su amante y se desplomó al costado de este.

Terminaron muy exhaustos después de aquella desorbitante emoción, sus corazones estaban bombardeando de manera apresurada mientras que ellos intentaban hallar la forma de recobrar el aliento.

Leonardo se retiró la bandana por que ya se encontraba húmeda, recostando de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada, giro la vista a pesar de tener la respiración entrecortada topándose con el ojiverde que se saboreaba los dedos, tenía el líquido blanco recorriéndole por la muñeca, lamía todo para no desperdiciar ni una gota que tenía cubierto en pecho, hasta parecía un enorme gato tomando de su deliciosa leche, incluso podía jurar que lo escuchó ronronear.

\- Sabe más raro de lo creía, algo amargo ... pero yo lo siento más dulce ...- giró la vista también con una sonrisa traviesa lo que no causó más que dejar a su pareja con el rostro sumamente ruborizado.- ... ¿por qué pones esa cara? ...- dudó.

\- E-emm no p-por nada ...- tuvo que desviar la mirada o de seguro notaba que ya se empezaba a hacer fantasías con lo que había visto.- ... es que ... no puedo creer que lo hayamos echo ... y en tu condición ... - puso una excusa.

\- Ni yo, aunque ... extrañaba escucharte, tan ruidoso como siempre ...- dijo algo burlón.

\- Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, pude tenerte bajo mi mando por un momento ...- contestó con atrevimiento, el otro se mofó.

\- Claro, lo que digas ...

\- Además ... tu brazo parece haber mejorado de la nada...- añadió.

\- ¿Hmmm? ...- casi y se le olvidó ese detalle, no le había puesto importancia hasta ahora.- ... Ha ... quien lo diría ... - estiraba su brazo un par de veces.- ... milagro ... porque no creo que el jarabe de Donnie surtiera efecto así ... al menos ya no tendré que usar esas estúpidas vendas ... creo que fue un buen ejercicio ¿no? ... - sonrió de modo pícaro, a lo que el mayor rió suavemente, rodeó su abdomen con el brazo mientras que el otro lo abrazaba para acercarlo más a él.

Permanecieron así de tranquilos por unos segundos, fue un corto tiempo debido a que la sonrisa que traía el de azul se distorsionó en seriedad.

\- Raph ... sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti y- ...

\- Ahí vamos de nuevo ... ¿no pudiste esperar otro poco? ... matas el momento ...- no le dejó terminar respondiendo con pesadez.

\- *suspiro* ... lo que te trato de decirte es que no tenemos que contarles nada a Casey y April ... aún ...- Raphael no contestó pues se quedó sorprendido por la imprevista respuesta.- ... creo que ... podemos esperar más tiempo si es que no estás listo ... no quiero obligarte a que tomes mi decisión a la fuerza ... - solo obtuvo más silencio por parte de su amante, recién luego de unos momentos de suspenso contestó.

\- ¿Tan difícil te era decirme eso al principio? ...- Leo sonrió.

\- Supongo ...- y se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho.- ... pero quiero que recuerdes que ... habrá un momento que tendrán que enterarse de la verdad, tarde o temprano ... el día que llegué, ya sabes que pase lo que pase yo estaré ahí contigo para apoyarnos mutuamente ... mhhh ... - soltó un suspiro al final por que el ojiverde le besó fuertemente la frente.

\- A veces creo que eres bipolar, cambias de parecer en cada discusión que tenemos solo para solucionarlo ...- el mayor se apegó a su mentón de forma cariñosa.

\- Si no lo hago yo ¿quién más? ... siquiera ya se arregló el problema ...

\- Ahora no se sí debería matar o agradecer a Casey por comenzarlo desde el inicio ...- bromeó.

\- Yo solo me siento feliz que ya no me estés ocultando nada ...- cerró los ojos intentando disfrutar de la calidez de su pecho.

\- Claro ...- respondió de buena manera, cuando se lo confirmó pudo descansar pasivamente- ... oh sí, cierto ... a Mikey le gusta Donnie ...- excepto por esa minúscula aclaración.

\- Espera ¿Qué?

_Continuará_

* * *

Sección de respuestas_:_

_**lucia-nami 14:** ya lo descubrió de seguro, aunque al final resultaron ser los dos que se enterasen del secreto del pecoso hehe ewe ... hmmm créeme que lo he pensado mucho, pero ... decidí que no, además recuerda que mi fic solo ocurre luego de la mutación de Slash por lo que este no tendrá aliados, perdón XDD aun así gracias! tus palabras me son de ayuda, abrazos~_

_**Naileben:** ¡Muchas gracias! :D aquí te lo traigo fresquecito nomas(?) saludos~_

_**littlebonnie:** Raph es todo un sufrido, parece emo (?) okno pero me gusta mucho ponerle drama a su historia, es algo que disfruto en grande XDDD ... no no no creo que entendiste bien, Ahora Raphie y Leo saben el secreto, todos menos el moradito, pero ya pasará 7v7 solo fueron dos meses y medio, nuevo record :'D si los tuve porque pasé todas las materias gracias a sus rezos C8 Abrazos y buenas vibras de navidad n.n_

_**Akane Hitomi:** Hahaha yo leo lemon con mi prima al costado y ella ni cuenta, cree que solo estoy leyendo cualquier cosa o que me estoy informando de las noticias o cosas por el estilo v: no sabe que es lo rikolino ewe ... no es necesario que Splinter lo haga, el simplemente lo sabe todo y punto, es el todopoderoso sensei(?) ... fue una de las escenas que mas me gustó escribir, askjcnbhjfbhvj the reo feels cx yo siempre menciono a mis queridos lectores! por lo que si no eres uno de los silencioso, estate casi seguro que te pondré al final de mi fic XDDD ... si lo sé, pero quisiera no tener tantos aunque bueno no se puede c': ... un saludo y un abrazo super especial para vos que me llevo de maravilla aquí y en facebook, siempre estás apoyándome cuanto puedes hnnnn ya no se ni como agradecerte mas, solo asklcnkjvfhjbhj la quiero un chorro~ XDDD ojala tenga una Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo :333_

_**Marie2486:** Raphie, querido ... tú eres gay y punto! ... akjsncvdjn okno yo creo que eres bisexual, al igual que tadas las tortugas, excepto Leo, ese wey si es bien putito, nomas hace falta verle la cara y su forma de actuar, parece diva, todo un princeso(?) okya XDDDD ... trato lo más que puedo, y bueno, esta vez no tardé demasiado como la otra ocasión, ojala lo disfrutes, saluditos~_

_**Princesa andrmeda:** descuida que yo siempre espero, así es mi vida, espero y espero como loca, no importa cuanto tome pero soy paciente nvn aunque cuando no me respondía ni mostraba señales de vida, ya me estaba asustando TvT ... al menos solo fueron los jodidos estudios, de esos si no se salva nadie, por eso la perdono cx ... acepte este amour que le seguiré dando por el resto de su vida y ¡ya! XDDDDD que shoo ya estoy por completo encariñada con usteh y sus palabras -3- ... sabe que yo escribo capítulos tamaño libros de harry potter, pero sí ... estuvo condenadamente largo, lo siento si le di un trauma de lo largo que fue el chapter, ni yo pude prevenir eso, solo ... salió de ese modo aghh! XDD ... Las estrellas espica vienen del anime con el mismo nombre, Twin Spica, en inglés o Futatsu no Supika en japonés, mi profe me lo enseño en clases y pues quedé enamorada con la historia C8 ... pero que mal que no se pueda ver en su país Nouuuuu Dx ... no estoy seguro que si por acá se podrá, si dice que es el sur, pues quizás Perú si tenga oportunidad TwT ... no te preocupes que hasta yo escribo diálogos en mi fics en inglés, y no unos cortos, hablo de parrafos largos, al rato recien me doy cuenta de eso y debo borrarlo para empezar de nuevo, la desventaja de ser bilingüe XDDD _

_... Gracias a sus rezos pude pasar el semestre yaaaaaay cx pero lo de Donnie hmmmm no prometo nada, sabe que solo debe leer más si quiere averiguarlo ovo ... es es mi truco, dejo picada a la gente con tal que se cabreen tanto que no tenga de otra que seguir leyendo después aunque no quieran, lo sé soy terrible 7v7_

_Leshe shabo lol me mató con eso, tenga cuidado, debe ver antes la fecha de vencimiento XDDD pero shiii eso lo saqué del Negas y también pido del de chocholate porque así puro y blanco me da náuseas y dolor de estómago, soy ligeramente intolerante a la lactosa, usted es hobbit al igual que sho? sniff sniff al fin alguien que entiende mi dolor, pues lloremos juntas, nos quedaremos enanas de por vida no hay más QAQ ... por último, mucho amorcito para tí, de mi no se me escapa y menos en estas fiestas XDDD la quiero un montón~ ojalá pase la Navidad con sus seres queridos y eso, como le agrade a usted, byee :333_

_**LD-Mei:** Usted se pasa en serio TvT okno ... creo que si tengo la culpa, yo la verdad creía que, o se le olvidaba poner review por la pereza o ... no tenía tiempo de leer mis capítulos, debí habérselo dicho, pero pensé que estaba muy obvio, si hasta en mi perfil lo publicaba sin falta, le avisaba a todos ;3; ... bueno okay la perdono nomas porque es mi sema, y sin usteh me quedo sin Reo time y sin su amours del bueno XDD ... le dije que era relleno largo v: aunque si estuvo bien caguai cx Maldito Nickelodeon, como no me ha dado mis turtle tots hasta ahora, pues, lo hice yo solita(?) además puse mis headcanons que ya me los estaba guardadndo desde hace un buen buen tiempo, y me alegra que le haya gustado tanto c': ... la escena con Spike fue un hnnnn directo al kokoro, hasta yo estaba llorando como pendeja luego escribirlo TuT ... con Splinter o comes o recibes randori?) asi de simple v: XDD ... mis podéres telpáticos estan funcionando nuevamente, salchichas en forma de pulpo for the wins~ :B ... eso quería oír, eso, así! XDD... mi intención no es tanto que lleguen a shippear algo que no quieran, pero de ley les haré sentir cositas, cositas rikas 7v7 pero si se une al ship pos bienvenida, que es bien caguaii y con el tiempo la amo más C8 ... pobre naranjita, ero igual disfruto su dolor como el de todos, okya ... a estas alturas ya habrá leído lo que en verdad sucedió, no se lo dijo exactamente a Leita porque da incluso más miedo que el tsundere, pero ... ahora ella también lo sabe, pinshe rojito, no se guarda nada XDDDDD la canción la dejaré más abajo o si no se me muere en la espera ;D ... y eso es todo owo askcmdkjnvfjh yo tambien la re quiero un chingo y ya sabe como estoy ahora así que ... solo gracias y le mando abrazos locos por las fiestas, bajo el muérdago(?) XDDD_

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Para los que querían saber como se llamaba la canción que cantó Splinter en el capítulo anterior, pues es ... Meru No Uta de una de las películas del anime Keroro Gunso, esa de las ranas espaciales XDDD estaba en su fandom hace uffff y recordé esta bella melodía que me pareció perfecta para la historia.

Y ... sería todo, ya solo quiero agradecerles a mis lectores un montón por su continuo apoyo aun sabiendo lo que tardo en actualizar, pero también es para mejorar la calidad, en cada fic intento mejorar mi redacción ;D

Me tomó muy en serio lo que escribo, me gusta que este detallado y que tenga coherencia, incluso con la vida real, ejemplo claro es el Fatality que mencioné en el capítulo, literalmente les he descrito uno de los verdaderos ataques de Sub Zero en el Mortal Kombat X, mira hasta donde llego, eso que yo de videojuegos sé menos que de matemáticas, en pocas palabras, nada XDDD

Esta ocasión no les traigo un especial navideño, sorry, es que simplemente no puedo, se va en contra de la linea de tiempo de mi trama, así que noup TvT ... pero en cambio les traigo un poco de Lemmon (aunque esté horrible, y no les cause hemorragias nasales), pero vamos, yo se que lo extrañaban no se hagan, le encanta lo lo sabrosongo y lo saben 7v7 tómenlo y disfrútenlo como mi regalo de navidad C8

Con lo único que me pueden recompensar es dejándome un pequeño review, es todo lo que pido, es una historia echa con el corazón, pero que tal el lemon? les gustó? no? pónmelo en los comentarios, anda no sean tímidos XDDD no, en serio, no lo sean por favor, no sean tan silenciosos TvT

Solo para terminar, recuerden pasar en alto mis errores ortográficos y otra cosa que parezca no tener sentido, me da flojera releer y releer los mismo párrafos una y otra vez, así que ... pasen de largo XDDD no quiero esforzarme mucho, sigo algo enferma de la tos y la gripe, a eso súmenle que mi teclado esta algo loco que no puedo escribir los signos de interrogación o exclamación con él, ahora háganse una idea de lo mucho que padecí para terminar todo esto, justo se malogró cuando estaba a la mitad de la historia, hice magia negra(?) okno solo pegaba y copiaba los signos, no tenía otra alternativa, joder fue un exhaustivo trabajo XDDD

Ya bueno ...

Nos leeremos pronto, haré lo posible de no extenderme demasiado para actualizar, creo que lo tendré listo en febrero, así que no se impacienten.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Bendiciones y hasta la próxima entrega nvn

PS: No se sobrepasen en las fiestas que Yisus los mira desde arriba y les tirará un rayo si hacen una que otra estupidez ... o si leen mi pervertida historia, cualquiera de las dos akjsbvdh todos somos unos pecadores XDDD


End file.
